


Болотный царь

by Addie_Dee, Marina_ri



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 130,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_Dee/pseuds/Addie_Dee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: Доктор Дженсен Эклз, нейрохирург, однажды встречает своего бывшего пациента, который уже несколько лет должен быть мертв. Тайны, которые вскроются в результате расследования Дженсена, изменят не только его судьбу, но и судьбу Джареда, случайного знакомого, диджея на нью-йоркском радио.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Арт: Орикет; Элеанор Ригби  
> Сайт: curious_werewolf, Орикет (контент)  
> Жанр: РПС АУ, мистика, фантастика, драма, ангст  
> Предупреждения: ненормативная лексика, смерти второстепенных персонажей, упоминания неизлечимых заболеваний  
> Сайт проекта:

[ ](http://swamp.utrosovy.com/art/BC_Oricat_glava_0.jpg)

_Июль 2000_  


Аромат новых кожаных сидений пополам с запахом марихуаны щекотал ноздри и заставлял постоянно тереть покрасневший нос. Салон Мустанга Кобры сочился дразнящими запахами, и у Дженсена от этого вставало крепче при каждом вдохе. А может, дело было в скорости, в хрипе Бон Джови из колонок или в хлюпающих звуках мокрых поцелуев с заднего сиденья.

Дженсен вместе с Бон Джови проорал: «It’s my life!» — и вдавил кнопку стеклоподъемника, открывая окна настежь. Спайки на заднем сиденье оторвался от шлюховатого блондинистого пацана, которого они сняли в клубе «Ящерица» двадцать минут назад, и изобразил счастливый вой кобеля после случки, думая, вероятно, что тоже подпевает. 

Если б веселье не клокотало в горле, не лопалось на губах пузырьками шампанского, Дженсен обязательно бы спросил: «Эй, Спайки, дрочила недотраханый, это ты дымил в моей тачке?» — и получил бы закономерный ответ: «Да ты уторченный в хлам, чувак! Мне не нужна дурь, я и так заводной».

Но сейчас было срать на все. В лицо шибануло горьковато-соленым ветром с океана, пальцы, сжимающие шершавую кожу руля со скачущим мустангом, стали слишком чувствительными, тело ныло ожиданием — отрыва на танцполе, ритма музыки вместо ударов сердца, безудержного траха, когда сбиваешься со счету, сколько рук одновременно тебя трогают, сколько задниц тискаешь ты. 

Ветер заглушал музыку, и Дженсен жадно слизывал вкус соли с губ. Привычно выкрутило мышцы жаждой правильной нагрузки. 

— Эй, педрилы! — завопил он, пытаясь перекрыть ветер и Бон Джови, — завернем к океану? Поплаваем?  
— Чувак, ты меня беспокоишь! — отозвался Спайки. — Что, твой кокс был разбодяжен новокаином? У нас планы! У нас нехеровые такие планы, чувак! Нас ждут в «Разбитом сердце», вечеринка в разгаре! У тебя есть виза на самое дно жизни, Дженсен?  
— Ты дебил, Спайки, ты в курсе? — крикнул Дженсен. Хотелось смеяться и трахаться. И плавать. — Ты ж у нас золотой мальчик, ты про дно жизни даже в книжках не читал. 

Спайки вытащил руку из штанов блондинчика и обхватил подголовник Дженсена, зачастил в ухо, обжигая горячим пьяным дыханием.

— Нетушки, Дженс, никакого океана. Я ракета, я ебаная ракета, и я уже погнал вперед! За мной остаются клубы белого порошка, меня, блядь, не остановить. Вечеринка, чувак! И-и-иха!  
— Ладно, ладно, эй! Наш приятель заскучал. Дай-ка мне хлебнуть и уточни у джентльмена, что у нас сегодня в программе. 

Спайки передал бутылку «Джонни Уокера» Дженсену, жесткий вкус обжег горло и согрел желудок, вызывая будоражащее предвкушение полета.

— Можете звать меня… — попытался представиться мальчик, но Спайки буквально закрыл ему рот ладонью. 

Дженсен оглянулся и со смехом посмотрел в подведенные голубые глаза блондинчика, на его торчащие вверх волосы и выбритые виски. Хороший. Сладкий. Дженсен любил других, поярче, посмуглее, но зато от этого у Спайки член вообще всю ночь не опадет, что классно, как ни крути. 

— Дженс, глянь на его красную лакированную курточку! Ну прям как у этой малолетки… как же ее? На всех радиостанциях. «O-oops...»  
— «I did it again!» — проорал Дженсен, и Спайки завопил как подрезанный:  
— Бритни Спирс! Будешь у нас Бритни, а, мармеладка? 

Бритни заржал, кивнул и крикнул Дженсену: 

— Эй! На дорогу смотри! 

И полез к Спайки на колени. Спайки подхватил пацана под задницу и притер к себе. 

— Не увлекайтесь там, — предупредил Дженсен. — Мы почти на месте!

Толку от этого не было — если Спайки не увлекался, это означало, что он в отрубе. Его любимым словосочетанием было «неограниченные перспективы», а основной целью — получить от жизни как можно больше удовольствий. В идеале — больше всех в Джексонвилле, а то и во всей Флориде.

Под взрывы фейерверков Мустанг взлетел на эстакаду, впереди замаячил мост, ведущий в даунтаун. Разноцветные всполохи отражались в волнах реки Сент-Джонс, и каждый «бах» расцветал в теле вспышкой хмельного возбуждения. 

— Тормози перед мостом! — заколотил по спинке сиденья Спайки. — Давай, надо подзарядиться.  
— Куда тебе еще? У тебя уже, небось, ошалелые пираньи в крови носятся.  
— Да-да, и их надо покормить. Давай-давай-дава-а-а-ай! — пропел Спайки и подергал Дженсена за ворот кожанки. — Каждая остановка — выпивка.  
— Да вы без всяких остановок пьете, ребята, — рассмеялся Бритни и перехватил у Спайки бутылку. 

Дженсен свернул на пустую офисную парковку у набережной, под прикрытие низких пальм, вышел и засмотрелся на отраженные в воде сияющие небоскребы. Напротив делового центра прямо из реки бил высокими клубничными струями фонтан. Счастливый смех заполнил горло, захотелось попробовать эти струи на вкус. Сзади прижался длинный Спайки, притерся костлявым телом и сунул наглые пальцы во внутренний карман кожанки. Вытащил колбу, навалился плечом, сжал кулак и сыпанул немного порошка в ямку у большого пальца. Бритни наклонился, снюхал, потерся носом о шею Дженсена. 

— Красиво, — выдохнул Дженсен, смаргивая яркие пятна, светлячками пляшущие перед глазами.  
— Да я уже привык, — пожал плечами Бритни и поцеловал, коротко и грязно, толкнулся в рот языком, прикусил губу.  
— Местный? — хмыкнул Дженсен, отнимая колбу.  
— Ага, а вы, ребята?  
— Дженс с Лонг-Айленда, я с Манхэттена, — встрял Спайки. — Мы с этим красавчиком оба нью-йоркские, а познакомились только здесь, в университете.  
— Учитесь? 

Дженсен оглядел блестящий красный кузов Кобры и подтянул к себе Бритни, разложил его на длинном капоте, задрал обтягивающую футболку. 

— Закончили уже. И в местную медшколу поступили, вот, решили остаться на лето во Флориде. Чего домой-то тащиться? 

Живот у Бритни оказался очень подходящий, гладкий, плоский. Дженсен выложил несколько дорожек, снюхал парочку и слизнул крошки под хихиканье пацана. Спайки присвистнул, потер свой член сквозь узкие джинсы и сладострастно вдохнул оставшийся кокс. И снова завыл в ночное небо радостным бродячим псом. 

— Ты чуешь, Дженс, чуешь? — обнял крепко за шею и зашептал страстно, щекоча ухо пьяным дыханием. — Чуешь начало чего-то великого?

Дженсен чуял. О, да! Здесь, у мчащейся к океану реки, посреди флоридского мегаполиса, ослепленный огнями и оглушенный фейерверками, возбужденный до боли и вздрюченный свежим кайфом, он ясно, как на собственный ладони, видел весь блядский мир, который лежал у его ног.

— Мы же в будущем, чувак! — завывал рядом Спайки. — Начало тысячелетия! Начало жизни! Бритни, хочешь нюхнуть кокса с моей задницы?

Бритни хотел. А Дженсен хотел плавать.

— Все, педрилы, а ну, в тачку махом! Спорим, я переплыву Сент-Джонс за семь минут и двадцать секунд? Поставил бы меньше, да я вдрабадан.  
— Хуй с тобой, ведь не отвянешь. Давай, гони к набережной на тот берег. Но потом, уторченный ты маньяк, в «Разбитое сердце».

Дженсен потер нос, рухнул на сиденье и вжал педаль в пол. Шины завизжали веселым саундтреком. Он переключил радио на танцевальную волну, и Джослин Энриксен со своей «песней этого лета» понесла его по мосту. Бритни со Спайки надрывались над ухом, подпевая «When I get close to you». 

Близость воды будоражила, наполняла всемогущей силой мышцы рук, живот поджимался в предвкушении. Пожалуй, надо будет спустить сперва Бритни в глотку, а уж потом нырять. 

Странный резкий звук врезался в песню, сломал ритм, оцарапал своей раздражающей неуместностью.

Спайки заозирался и вдруг зачастил, дергая подголовник водительского кресла: 

— Гони-гони-гони, Эклз, давай, жми по газам! Не тормози, потом поплаваешь, рули, ну же!  
— Хей, дебилы! — истерично взвизгнул Бритни. — Совсем с катушек слетели? Выпустите меня!  
— Не останавливайся! — орал Спайки. — Ни шагу назад! Ни дорожки врагу!  
— Остановись! — верещал Бритни. — Мне нельзя в участок!

И только тут Дженсен заметил в зеркалах отблески красно-синей мигалки и вычленил из грохота музыки визгливые звуки сирены. 

Прошибло азартом, как на соревнованиях. О, триста шестнадцать лошадей его новенького Мустанга Кобры сделают полицейские форды на раз! Спайки над ухом подгонял, торопил, пинал сиденье, и Дженсен, выжимая максимальную скорость, слетел с моста и с ревом вписался в поворот, погнал вдоль набережной по трассе. Гребок, гребок, вдох, гребок, гребок, оттолкнуться ногами, перевернуться под водой, гребок, гребок, вдох. Не смотреть на соперника, не искать его взглядом, сосредоточиться на своем теле, на скорости, на дыхании, на четкости и — победить. 

Теперь, помимо визжащей сирены, музыку заглушали отданные через мегафон приказы остановиться, и Дженсен выкрутил звук в радиоле на полную. Кураж плавился в крови, гремел в висках басами. Это было даже круче плавания. Фонари вдоль трассы били вспышками по глазам, весь мир сжался до пятна освещенного асфальта, несущегося под колеса. 

— Ха! Вы не знаете Дженсена Эклза! — демонически загоготал сзади Спайки. — Вам его не взять!  
— Ебаный пиздюк, ты уходишь от копов! Тебя посадят! — сорванным, полным ужаса голосом заорал Бритни, и тут Дженсен потерял концентрацию, едва не упустил руль и в последний миг увидел прямо перед собой полицейскую машину, перекрывшую дорогу.  
— Тормози! — пискнул Бритни, и Дженсен еле успел вдавить педаль в пол.

Мустанг заскрипел, завизжал шинами, пошел юзом. Их развернуло, и вот так, почти боком, поднесло вплотную к полицейской тачке, только чудом не впечатав в нее всем корпусом. 

«Oops… I did it again», — раздалось из радиолы, послышались тяжелые шаги, и к стеклу склонился, гневно раздувая ноздри, седой черный полицейский.

— Офицер Ричардсон, Департамент полиции Джексонвилла, — представился он, засовывая голову в машину и разглядывая притихшего Спайки и забившегося в угол Бритни. — Права и техпаспорт. 

Бритни вдруг схлопнул переднее сиденье, распахнул пассажирскую дверь и вывалился из машины на улицу. Трусливый гондон бежал так быстро, что Дженсен тут же потерял его из виду в темноте. 

— Документы! — рявкнул патрульный. 

Дженсен опустил взгляд и тупо уставился на полупустую бутылку «Джонни Уокера», валяющуюся рядом с ним на пассажирском сиденье. 

***

Стены в камере были розовые. Хрен его знает почему — возможно, цвет был выбран, чтобы как-то скрасить задержанным часы ожидания предварительного слушания, но Дженсену блядский розовый резал глаза так, что приходилось постоянно смаргивать жгучие, как кислота, слезы.

Помимо них со Спайки, в предвариловке сидел тощий черный мужик лет пятидесяти, взятый, должно быть, за бродяжничество. На его черепе тут и там торчали клоки седых волос, будто на него напала озверевшая машинка для стрижки и повыдергала ему патлы, как ее взбесившейся механической душе было угодно. 

Спайки держался от мужика подальше, брезгливо морщился и убежденно шептал на ухо, что их сокамерник точно чем-то болен. Облезлому было плевать. Его привели примерно через час после того, как закрыли в камере Дженсена со Спайки. Он как сел на край скамьи, сложив на коленях руки и уперевшись затылком в стену, так и просидел до утра. Кажется, спал, несмотря на истерику Спайки, его вопли про адвоката, вселенскую несправедливость и что-то еще про мировой заговор Ротшильдов и Рокфеллеров.

Похоже, перед коксом чертов Спайки курнул где-то крэка, потому что кумарило его по полной программе. Ближе к утру у него началась одышка, его заколотило мелкой дрожью. Он сполз на пол, прислонился спиной к решетке, обнял себя за плечи и красными глазами уставился на свои модные кроссовки. Его кудрявые длинные волосы свалялись патлами и закрывали лицо.

Дженсен почти всю ночь просидел, вцепившись в край скамьи. Спать он не мог. Его швыряло между порывами броситься на прутья и орать, умолять, убеждать, что он здесь по ошибке, угрожать и сбивать кулаки о стены — и желанием свернуться в клубок на полу и выть от страха, захлебываясь в приступах паники и кашляя от слишком сильных спазмов в горле, когда пульс заходился в патологичном бешеном ритме. Раньше его, бывало, дергало нервным откатом на коксе, но сегодня крыло как-то особенно сурово. 

Сейчас бы дорожку. Успокоиться, прочистить мозги и включить уже соображалку. 

Думать не получалось вообще. Стоило закрыть глаза и попытаться сосредоточиться, припомнить все мельчайшие детали ареста, чтобы найти, нащупать в яркой мешанине нечто, что поможет соскочить, оправдаться, отмазаться — и мысли разбегались ядовитыми муравьями, носились по кругу с изнанки черепа, цеплялись за цвета, звуки, запахи, путали до тошноты. 

Мышцы горели, перетянутые, уработавшиеся, как после убойной тренировки, но хотелось не отдыха — до чесотки хотелось сжечь напряжение. Если бы Дженсен не боялся, что мелкая трясучка зарядит на всю ночь, расшатает окончательно, превратит в кидающегося на стены Спайки, то выпустил бы край скамьи, попрыгал, отжался, измерил шагами камеру. Да хоть на голову бы встал, болтая ногами в воздухе, в попытке вытряхнуть из тела надсадный навязчиво-ноющий зудеж. 

Ничего. Ладно. Тише. Надо думать. Не про дорожку — про задержание. Ведь выпутывался раньше. Только раньше не брали за рулем. Не заставляли ссать в баночку, лаборант не колол палец. Блядь!

Дженсен не выдержал, сжал кулак и треснул о скамью со всей дури. Спайки поднял мутный взгляд и скривил рот:

— О, прорубило, Эклз?  
— Первый раз? — раздался очень чистый, хорошо поставленный голос справа, и Дженсен уставился на Облезлого, открывшего рот впервые за ночь.  
— Чего? — переспросил Дженсен, потирая костяшки.  
— Задержали в первый раз? 

У Облезлого даже рожа оказалась облезлой. Весь он был каким-то пятнистым, шелушащимся и шершавым. Но голос завораживал. Голосу хотелось поддаться, рассказать про то, как еще в колледже влип в преследование дорожного патруля, когда рулил бухой в хламину. Тогда чудом удалось припарковаться и поменяться местами с недавно приземлившимся в тачку и еще трезвым Спайки. Тот, правда, был накумаренный, но от него не пахло. Место парковки не просматривалось с камер, и копы не смогли доказать, что за рулем был Дженсен. 

А вдруг Облезлый — подсадной коп? А вдруг их подслушивают? 

Паника дала горькой волной в горло, и Дженсен закашлялся. Это все кокс, это измена, никто не стал бы из-за обычного превышения скорости сажать подставного. Ощущение удушья не проходило, от страха бросило в пот, и Дженсен мгновенно вымок. Он покосился на сокамерника, пытаясь справиться с панической атакой. Взгляд тусклых карих глаз не выражал никакого интереса к разговору, мужик даже не смотрел на Дженсена, пялился в стену перед собой и изредка моргал набрякшими веками. 

— Третий, — коротко ответил на вопрос Дженсен, просто чтобы доказать самому себе, что страх говорить с Облезлым — идиотский.

Вытер лоб о предплечье и припомнил второй раз, драку в клубе. Тогда при Дженсене была наркота, но он успел сбросить ее в толпе, да и адвокаты отца выставили его жертвой полиции. Даже ориентацию притянули, чтобы дискриминацию доказать. 

— А считаешь тот раз, — подал голос Спайки, — когда ты одному актеру отсасывал на Южной Либерти-стрит? Прикинь, заразный, за ним погнались, а он от копов ушел вплавь. Сиганул с набережной прям в Сент-Джонс. Дураков не нашлось за ним нырять.  
— Хорошо плаваете? — спросил Облезлый, прикрывая веки и всем своим видом демонстрируя полную незаинтересованность в ответе.  
— Да он просто скользкий, как член в смазке, — фыркнул Спайки и принялся остервенело грызть ноготь на большом пальце.  
— Я просто плавать умею, в отличие от некоторых, — заметил Дженсен и пояснил зачем-то для Облезлого: — Плаванием с детства занимался. 

Облезлый медленно поднял руку и почесал нос, сшелушил пальцем кусочек кожи и спросил:

— Подавали надежды? 

У него был голос убежденного лидера, способного повести за собой миллионы. Голос человека, ради одобрения которого стоило хотя бы попытаться достать с неба луну. Странный тип. 

— Подавал, — кивнул Дженсен. 

Спайки снова завелся, фыркнул, вскочил на ноги, закружил по камере, трогая прутья беспокойными пальцами. Хотелось ему вломить, чтоб угомонился и не нервировал. 

Пытаясь не психовать, Дженсен продолжил рассказывать, сверля взглядом розовую стену, которую подпирал плечом Облезлый. Смотреть на сокамерника было неприятно. 

— Еще в школе вступил в Национальную федерацию плавания. Проходил отборы на международные соревнования. Рейтинг у меня неплохой был. Восемь университетов предлагали спортивную стипендию.

— Ну все, сейчас про Олимпиаду начнет заливать, заразный. Готовь уши, — закатил глаза Спайки. 

Дженсен почему-то взвился. Обычно сам всегда шутил про дристаную Олимпиаду, а тут аж глаза застило яростью, как будто других проблем не было. 

— А и начну, ты, дебил! Завидуешь все? Игры двухтысячного, в Сиднее! Мог и попасть, пройти отборочные! Тренер звал, только надо было вкалывать… да, Спайки, вкалывать, ты вообще не в курсе, как это происходит! Тренировался бы, выкладывался на полную и пошел бы на Олимпиаду.  
— Почему не пошли? — спросил Облезлый. Спросил так, словно заранее отпускал все грехи, словно уже понимал — почему. 

Дженсен резко обернулся к нему, уставился в равнодушный, ничего не выражающий профиль с приплюснутым носом. Стало важно объяснить, чтобы дошло, чтобы правильно понял: Дженсен не какой-то там слабак, он мог, мог работать на износ! Мог пойти в серьезный спорт, и добился бы успеха, обязательно бы добился! 

— Мне пришлось выбирать, понимаете? — страстно заговорил Дженсен. — Тренер сказал, к следующим играм я уже по спортивным меркам буду стариком и на хрен ему не сдамся и надо сейчас, а я… Я хотел поступать. В медшколу. У нашей семьи своя клиника, еще прадед основал, все Эклзы были врачами, и я мечтал, с детства. Но совместить подготовку с тренировками… Да бля, это нереально! В университете надо было брать дополнительных часов до жопы, готовиться к тесту, а тренер мне такой график выставил — никто бы не потянул. Да и надо же реально смотреть на мир, а не как вон Спайки.  
— Ой, да иди в пизду, Эклз, чудо-блядь-мальчик…  
— Я все равно золото бы не взял на Олимпиаде, даже если б наизнанку вывернулся. А кем я через десять лет буду, если в спорт ломанусь? Нет, я выбрал. Выбрал медшколу. Да. И буду врачом. Нейрохирургом.  
— Не будешь, — сказал Облезлый. 

Дженсену показалось, что он рухнул со скамьи головой в пол — столько в этом голосе было спокойной убежденности. Стены розовые. Слева решетка. Дженсен Эклз никогда не станет врачом. 

Взбесившиеся мысли, которые припадочно пульсировали в гудящей голове, застыли, свелись к одной, четкой, выбитой поверх извилин. Тело парализовало, и не осталось ничего — ни кожи, ни сведенных мышц, ни последних крох куража и уверенности в том, что следующий вдох обязательно будет. Все существо Дженсена сжалось до понимания простого факта, будничного и примитивно тупого: в медшколу с судимостью не берут. 

Облезлый, кряхтя, поднялся на ноги, вальяжно сделал два шага до унитаза и расстегнул ширинку. Дженсена вывернуло остатками вискаря себе под ноги. Он только что потерял все. 

[ ](http://swamp.utrosovy.com/art/BC_Rigby_glava_0.png)

***

Все события после ареста спрессовались в один бесконечный кошмар. Из предварительного слушания Дженсен четко запомнил только темно-красную помаду и крупный рот адвоката отца, мисс Келлер, которая раз за разом повторяла ему:

— Мистер Эклз, забудьте о том, что за вашими идеальными белыми зубками у вас имеется язык. Все, что вам нужно — это Мэри Пейдж. Я. А вы — немой. Вы не просите слова. Не оправдываетесь. Не задаете вопросов. Не отвечаете на вопросы. Мне на предварительном слушании в зал нельзя, буду с вами позже. Не сообразите, что делать, — попроситесь выйти к своему адвокату, как воспитанный мальчик. Мэри Пейдж спешит на помощь и все такое. Буду ждать вас у зала суда и проконсультирую. 

На каждом рубленом предложении мисс Мэри Пейдж Келлер кончиками пальцев отводила в сторону выпадающую из начеса прядь темных волос. Будь у Дженсена ножницы, он, возможно, просто откромсал бы чертов налаченный клок. 

— Вы все поняли, мистер Эклз?  
— Зачем?  
— Ух ты. Что ж вы такое приняли? До сих пор тащит? Что «зачем»?  
— Вы сказали, что будете со мной позже. Зачем? 

Мисс Келлер фыркнула и, конечно, отвела пальцами волосы со лба. Дженсен подумал, что этот жест, наверное, кажется ей элегантным.

— А вы считаете, судья сейчас вас пожурит и отпустит? Нет, все только начинается, конфетка. Итак. Еще раз. Молчите. На вопросы не отвечаете. 

В зале суда Дженсен почти не слышал, как представитель прокурора излагал судье претензию, не видел, как передавали материалы к возбуждению дела. Он думал о крупном рте мисс Келлер и о том, что, когда после слушания та пойдет пить свой заслуженный кофе, на белой чашке останется багровый отпечаток ее помады. 

Дженсен очнулся, как от щедрой пощечины, лишь от суммы залога. «Сто тысяч», — огласил судья, и стены начали падать внутрь. Казалось, еще секунда, и Дженсен останется навсегда погребен внутри сложившейся, точно карточный домик, бетонной коробки. Отец ни за что не заплатит.

Будущее. Медшкола. Судимость. Да он просто сядет в тюрьму прямо сейчас! 

Пол в зале суда был расчерчен коричневыми квадратами. Мозг заморозился, съежился, усох. Дженсен сейчас годился для выполнения всего лишь одной функции: молча идти к выходу, переступать с квадрата на квадрат. Двигаться к дверям. К Мэри Пейдж. Шаг за шагом. Гребок. Вдох. Гребок. Не орать. Не рыдать. Не просить. Просто идти. Это он сможет. Точно сможет.

На выходе он чуть не врезался в Спайки, которого провел в зал пристав. Спайки кинул на Дженсена короткий взгляд и тоже уткнулся в пол. По его вискам градом катился пот и на щеках цвел лихорадочный румянец. 

Гребок. Вдох. Вдох. Вдох, ну же. 

В коридоре, напротив мисс Келлер, цепко держащей в руках кофе из автомата, стоял отец. Дженсен уставился на стаканчик. Вощеный бумажный край был густо испачкан темно-красной помадой. 

Отец пошел навстречу решительным быстрым шагом, и Дженсен, кажется, инстинктивно зажмурился в ожидании оплеухи. Но отец лишь взял его за плечи и слегка встряхнул, заставляя взглянуть в глаза. 

— Как ты, сынок? — его красивый глубокий голос звучал надтреснуто и сухо. 

Красноротая ведьма Мэри Пейдж, похоже, заморозила голосовые связки Дженсена, заклиная молчать. Он не смог вытолкнуть из гортани ни звука, только по-идиотски пожал плечами. 

Хотелось рухнуть лицом вперед, уткнуться в отцовское плечо, в шершавую ткань пиджака, спрятаться в темноте и выть. Но Дженсен не смел. 

Мисс Келлер подошла, стуча каблуками, словно вколачивала гвозди в гроб Дженсена, и объявила отцу: 

— Сто тысяч, Алан. Должны были назначить двадцать пять, но твой отпрыск вообразил, что будет весело уйти от погони. Они решили, парень склонен к побегу. 

Отец не смотрел на адвоката. Он не сводил воспаленного ищущего взгляда с лица Дженсена, продолжая удерживать его за плечи. 

— Прости, — одними губами произнес Дженсен. — Я все просрал.  
— Я могу оспорить сумму залога, Алан. 

Отец резко отпустил Дженсена, так что тот покачнулся, и обернулся к мисс Келлер: 

— Не нужно, Мэри Пейдж. Я заплачу. 

Дженсен едва успел сделать шаг в сторону скамьи. Колени подломились. Он закрыл лицо ладонями и зажмурился так крепко, что под веками начали заполошно пульсировать яркие пятна. Розово-клубничные, как струи фонтана на реке Сент-Джонс. 

Он услышал, как ушла, вбивая каблуки в пол, мисс Келлер, ощутил, как отец тяжело опустился рядом, сел тесно, надежно подпирая плечом. 

Дженсен не мог поверить. Отец всегда помогал ему, поддерживал его решения, он мечтал, что когда-нибудь будет работать в «Эклз-клиник» вместе со своими сыновьями, он так гордился, что Дженсен поступил в медшколу. И вот теперь, когда у Дженсена спалило предохранители, начисто отключило мозг, когда он по дури проебал все, ради чего так долго и изнурительно вкалывал — отец почему-то не злился, не орал, не проклинал. Хотя должен был. Дженсен именно так сейчас и делал внутри собственной тупой башки. 

— Это моя вина, сын, — шуршащим, как бумага, голосом произнес отец, и Дженсен удивленно поднял голову, взглянул в осунувшееся лицо и сухие отцовские глаза с полопавшимися сосудами. Спросил пораженно:  
— Что ты… о чем ты говоришь?  
— Я врач. Должен был понять, насколько тяжелым будет для тебя отказ от тренировок. Ты много лет плавал, каждый день по несколько часов, и вдруг нагрузка ушла. Конечно, физиология взбесилась. Нервная система не выдержала, и тебя перемкнуло. Наркотики… 

Это было отвратительно. Лучше бы он кричал, сравнивал с Джошем, глумился над тупостью Дженсена, который ради сиюминутного веселья выпустил из рук свое будущее, парой дорожек перечеркнул саму возможность продолжить семейное дело, хоть когда-нибудь стать таким же, как отец — уважаемым профессионалом, чье мнение ценят. Человеком, который что-то может и что-то значит в этом мире. 

— Нет, — помотал головой Дженсен. — Нет, нет. Ты не… Это все я. Я сам. Не надо так. Мне не нужны отмазки. Я знал, на что шел, когда предпочел спорту медшколу, я хотел… я так хотел…

«Чтобы ты гордился мной», — не смог выговорить Дженсен. Было бы слишком жалко. Слишком по-детски. Хватит с него этой глупой инфантильности. 

— Все еще может получиться. 

Дженсен на секунду оглох. Внешние звуки пропали, и остался только громкий, гулкий стук сердца да шум крови в ушах. Морщинки вокруг глаз отца стали резче, серо-зеленая радужка потемнела, плотно сжатые губы вытянулись линией, словно отец и не открывал рта. Словно и не произносил слов, от которых задрожали пальцы, заскулил на задворках сознания голос почти сдохшей надежды. 

— Как? — беззвучно ахнул Дженсен.  
— Будет тяжело, — твердо сказал отец. 

Сочувствие и вину мигом смыло с его лица. Сейчас он был жестким, собранным и деловым, будто обсуждал не будущее со своим сыном, а предстоящую операцию с ассистентом. И от этого голос надежды становился все смелее и увереннее.

— Мисс Келлер великолепный адвокат. Она уже начала работу над соглашением с судом. При тебе не было серьезной дозы, так что обвинение предъявили только в вождении в нетрезвом виде, употреблении наркотиков и сопротивлении властям. С учетом того, что ты был под кайфом, можешь отделаться реабилитационным центром здесь, во Флориде. Из медшколы ты, считай, уже вылетел. 

Отец сделал паузу и приподнял бровь, ожидая реакции.

Дженсен коротко кивнул, давая понять, что до него дошло. Подтверждая, что пойдет на реабилитацию без вопросов. 

Отец вынул из внутреннего кармана пиджака платок и промокнул лоб. Выпрямил спину и продолжил, буравя сосредоточенным взглядом стену напротив зала суда. 

— Когда ты вернешься в Нью-Йорк, пройдешь лечение в другом центре, добровольно. На протяжении года будешь без пропусков посещать все групповые занятия. Устроишься в госпиталь волонтером, станешь пахать так, словно тебе за это платят миллионы. 

Дженсен снова кивнул. Он пока не представлял, как это может помочь ему вернуть будущее, вернуть мечту, но был готов сделать все ради призрачного шанса вернуть самого себя.

— Мы соберем рекомендации. Выберем несколько медшкол, которые не слишком строги к моральному облику абитуриентов. Ты же понимаешь, у тебя будет судимость, Дженсен.  
— Я понимаю, — слишком громко сказал Дженсен, голос гулко отразился от стен коридора, и на него обернулся стоящий возле зала суда пристав. — Я понимаю, — повторил Дженсен тише.  
— Хорошо, — сухо сказал отец. — Мы отправим в отобранные медшколы твои результаты МСАТ. Напишешь проникновенное сочинение о том, как ты раскаялся, как для тебя важно стать врачом. Ты должен понимать. Это медицина, а тебя судят за употребление запрещенных препаратов. Шанса почти нет.  
— Я понимаю, — снова сказал Дженсен. — Я буду работать за это «почти». 

Отец обернулся к нему, положил тяжелую руку на плечо, взглянул в глаза, и Дженсен увидел невозможное. Увидел, что отец все еще в него верит. Предательски задрожали губы. 

— Это будет тяжелый год, сынок. Но если ты захочешь исправить то, что наворотил, я помогу тебе. Мы будем стучаться во все двери. Используем любые лазейки. Любую возможность победить. Мы пройдем через это вместе. 

Дженсен в ужасе ощутил, как щиплет глаза, как мокнут ресницы. Он резко втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, и отец ободряюще сжал его плечо. 

— Я помогу, сын. Но стоит тебе оступиться…. Стоит отойти от программы, споткнуться, вернуться хоть на один вечер к старому, и конец. Второго шанса не будет. 

И Дженсен с поразительной четкостью понял, что случится, если он сорвется. Поверил отцу сразу же. У него не будет других попыток, не будет больше понимания и прощения. Отец откажется от него. Семья больше не поверит ему. 

Он останется один.


	2. Глава 1

[ ](http://swamp.utrosovy.com/art/BC_Oricat_glava_1.jpg)

_Август 2016_

В вагоне отчетливо воняло индийскими специями — хотя вокруг не наблюдалось ни одного потенциального потребителя карри на завтрак. Да и вообще никого не наблюдалось. В пяти рядах впереди Дженсена виднелась идеальная, волосок к волоску, седая макушка местной старосветской леди, а еще дальше похмельно покачивался в проход лысый, как луна, затылок с богатой историей черепно-мозговых травм. Остальные кресла пустовали.

Жутковато пустой поезд тащился по утреннему Лонг-Айленду, совершенно напрасно тормозя у каждой крохотной платформы — перенаселенный округ будто вымер. Или поезд вместе с Дженсеном завалился в пространственно-временную щель: обычно в это время люди стояли в проходах. И пахло, черт возьми, кофе.

Проклятый карри раздражал ноздри, хотелось чесать нос и чихать, организм требовал привычной дозы кофеина, и Дженсен выкрутил музыку громче. «Way down we go», — прохрипел в ухо Джей-Джей Джулиуссон.

Все пошло на хрен с самого пробуждения — за семь минут до будильника под аккомпанемент пулеметных извинений ассистента, продираться сквозь которые непроснувшийся мозг отказывался напрочь — и дальше по нарастающей. Госпиталь «Гора Синай» перенес операцию на два дня раньше по жизненным показаниям пациента: читай, придется вытаскивать парня с того света. Тут же обнаружилось, что линию Порт-Вашингтон, которой Дженсен обычно добирался до Нью-Йорка, закрыли из-за аварии. Парковки ближайших станций предсказуемо оказались переполнены, на карте пробок все мосты и туннели на Манхэттен безнадежно светились красным. Пришлось гнать десять миль до Хэмпстеда, чтобы бросить свой Порше Макан в гольф-клубе, домчаться на такси до электрички — пожертвовать кофе! — и завязнуть, как муха в янтаре, в залитом августовским солнцем сонном пустом вагоне.

Плейлист в планшете переключился на «All the pretty girls», седая макушка впереди воздвиглась над креслом, и воображаемая старосветская леди двинулась по проходу навстречу Дженсену, на глазах превращаясь в необъятную рыхлую тетку, затянутую в крохотное коктейльное платье цвета небесной лазури. В 6-46 утра, в благопристойном округе Нассо, штат Нью-Йорк.

Иногда Дженсену казалось, что за пределами его точно выверенной траектории мир сходит с ума или всегда и был таким, безумным, а ему лишь удалось отыскать узкую надежную тропу через бездонные трясины. Стоило шагнуть в сторону, нарушить распорядок, как реальность бесилась, выдавала помехи и радиоактивные всплески, словно силилась вытолкнуть Дженсена обратно в привычное русло. Или потопить безвозвратно.

«Калео» в наушниках захлебнулись сигналом вызова, и ассистент, Мелани, зачастила, профессионально артикулируя:

— Доктор Эклз, до операции восемьдесят минут, я вызвала такси к Пенн-cтейшн, номер машины вышлю смс. Ваше новое расписание уже на сайте клиники. Мистер Брисман подтвердил перенесенную встречу, миссис Мэй... — Мелани замялась и добавила почти нормальным голосом: — Я могу отправить ее к госпиталисту, доктор.

Дженсен завел глаза.

— Просто измените время приема, Мелани.  
— Миссис Мэй, она...  
«Скандалит».  
— ...выражает недовольство. 

Дженсен с огромным удовольствием выразил бы недовольство сам, но во всей этой чертовщине вины его ассистента точно не было, так что он ответил как можно мягче, назло самому себе:

— Я сам с ней свяжусь, проверьте, пожалуйста, пришли ли вчерашние анализы.  
— Разумеется, доктор. — Дженсен почти увидел, как Мелани уязвленно поджала губы, и дал себе мысленную затрещину: закончившая колледж год назад мисс Мелани Лоран воспринимала любую попытку помочь как обвинение в непрофессионализме.

Он открыл на планшете почту, автоматически складывая в голове извинительное письмо для миссис Мэй, вдовы строительного магната и гордой владелицы грыжи межпозвоночного диска, когда поезд вкатил в Квинс. Бесконечные волны древесных крон за окном сменились шумозащитными щитами и коробками многоэтажек, и на показавшейся впереди платформе наконец-то привычно заколыхалась ожидающая толпа.

Дженсен почти поверил в вернувшуюся реальность, как двери с шипением распахнулись и в вагон ввалился призрак.

Самый настоящий чертов мистер «Я вижу мертвых людей».

Декстер Флетчер, сорок два года — хотя сейчас уже сколько, сорок пять? — глиома правой височной доли. Неоперабельная глиома. Первый пациент доктора Дж. Р. Эклза, первый — и последний пока — безнадежный пациент. Человек, лицо которого Дженсен не забудет никогда. Человек, который уже три года должен лежать в могиле.

Восставший труп бодро пробирался по проходу между креслами, метко распихивая локтями соседей и демонстрируя отличную координацию движений, полноценную мимику и полное отсутствие гемианопсии. 

В копне кучерявых волос прибавилось седины, веки набрякли, но скорее от пьянства, чем по какой-либо медицинской причине. И еще он отрастил бородку. Дженсен зажмурился и потряс головой. Все-таки проклятая электричка — точно летучий голландец железных дорог.

Флетчер заметил его рядов за пять. Съежил щеки в ехидной усмешке и ловко припарковал тощий зад в кресло напротив, через проход.

— Не ожидал, док?

Дженсен глубоко вдохнул и досчитал до трех. Не показалось. Наверное, врачебная этика чего-то требовала в таких ситуациях, но наскрести ее не удалось даже на «здравствуйте, мистер Флетчер».

— Кто вас оперировал? — спросил Дженсен.

Флетчер прыснул и поскреб длинным слоистым ногтем нос.

— Все веришь во всепобеждающую силу скальпеля, док, аминь? Оказалось-то, есть силы и покруче.

Невыносимо захотелось отмотать назад, проснуться по будильнику, приехать точно по расписанию в «Эклз-клиник», подняться в свой кабинет, провести предоперационную консультацию с миссис Мэй... Нет, Дженсен не мог так ошибиться. Просто не мог.

— Вам это ничем не грозит, Флетчер, на пациентов врачебная этика не распространяется. Просто скажите, в какой клинике...  
— Вот ты упертый же, док, — Флетчер сгреб в кулак пряди на виске. — Смотри-ка, не шрамчика, а? Никто в моей башке железом не ковырялся.

Он откровенно забавлялся, отыгрываясь за те, давние свои страх и беспомощность, но Дженсен даже не мог разозлиться. Лопатки сводило холодом от мысли, что он облажался. Так облажался. Отпустил умирать человека, которого можно было спасти.

— Послушайте, Флетчер, если у вас спонтанная ремиссия... — «Невозможно при таком объеме опухоли!» — Вы все равно в большой опасности. Ощущение излечения ложное, в любой момент может начаться ухудшение, — Дженсен выдернул из кармана сумки визитку. — Приезжайте в клинику, пройдите обследование. Это будет для вас совершенно бесплатно, — он надавил на «бесплатно» всем голосом, однако Флетчер уже заскучал.  
— Хей, док, — он низко наклонился через проход, задевая давно не мытыми волосами рукав рубашки Дженсена, — оглядывайся почаще. Вы, упертые, даже и представить не можете, что творится у вас за спиной.

Дженсен молча пихнул ему в ладонь визитку, но Флетчер брезгливо дернул плечом, вывинтился из кресла и двинулся, посвистывая, к тамбуру. Белый картонный прямоугольник остался лежать на затоптанном полу вагона.

Дженсен почти полчаса просидел, слепо глядя в окно, на текущие серые полосы шумозащитных щитов, и лишь перед самым вокзалом заставил себя вернуться к просмотру присланных «Горой Синай» корректировок.

Выходя из вагона, он зачем-то остановился у схемы железнодорожной ветки Хэмпстеда, прикидывая почти против воли — Декстер Флетчер вошел в электричку на станции «Беллероуз».

***

Стемнело незаметно и быстро. На стоянке гольф-клуба в Хэмпстеде уставшие глаза вовсю ело солнце, а спустя полчаса, на подъездной дорожке к дому, пришлось включать фонари. Лето заканчивалось.

Казалось, еще вчера вдоль окрестных дорог белыми валами цвели яблони и вишни, а теперь изгородь из стриженых кустов отливала в свете фонарей предательски-желтым. 

Дженсен не стал загонять Макан в гараж, отпер дом и пошел по темному коридору сквозь анфиладу комнат, перешагивая пятна света на паркете, — прямой наводкой к компьютеру в кабинете.

Сумасшедший день, поехавшее расписание, восьмичасовая операция, утомительное общение с миссис Мэй и ее медкоординатором, гранки статьи за обедом, разговор с отцом, вылившийся в разбор очередного сложного случая, начисто вымыли из головы утреннюю встречу с Флетчером, превратив того в настоящий зыбкий призрак.

Но сейчас, в тишине бывшей конюшни когда-то огромного поместья, перестроенной в жилой дом еще в двадцатые годы, после уничтожившего поместье пожара, призрак ожил, налился силой и тащился следом, подгоняя жгучим зудом: поднять документы, проверить, найти ошибку.

Ошибки не было.

Дженсен трижды перечитал анамнез и катамнез. Просмотрел краниограммы и томограммы, прокрутил ломаные графики ЭЭГ, изучил результаты анализов и биопсии — картина складывалась однозначная: обширная глиобластома, четвертая степень злокачественности. При выявленной скорости роста опухоли и деградации примыкающих областей жить Флетчеру оставалось месяца три, при самом оптимистичном прогнозе лечения — год.

И если случилось бы чудо и рост замедлился, да даже остановился — Флетчер не смог бы так выглядеть и двигаться. Дженсен отлично помнил его, изнуренного эпилептическими припадками, выпадением зрения, нарушенной координацией и проблемами с речью. Сегодняшний Флетчер, хоть и прибавивший седины, тянул на своего резвого младшего брата. Вот только братьев у Декстера Флетчера не было.

Дженсен откинулся в кресле, массируя виски холодными пальцами.

Флетчер был неудобным пациентом, странным для их небольшой, но респектабельной клиники: одинокий работяга, продавший ферму в Нью-Джерси и вложивший все вырученные деньги в безнадежное лечение. Кто и почему присоветовал ему «Эклз-клиник», Дженсен не знал. Как не знал до сих, передал ли ему отец этот случай потому, что считал философски правильным начинать с неизлечимых — или он так минимизировал для Дженсена риски: в случае чего подавать в суд было бы некому.

Ну или на только что получившего врачебную лицензию новичка просто скинули доставшего всех пациента. Прижимистый Флетчер, уже туго соображавший, исправно просматривал списки анализов, исследований и назначений и вычеркивал половину того, что не понимал. Он маниакально экономил каждый цент, хотя, насколько знал Дженсен, ему даже наследство оставить было некому.

И все равно Флетчер Дженсену нравился. Черт его разберет, чем. Может быть, отчаянным стремлением выжить несмотря ни на что.

Но оказалось, это «несмотря ни на что» включало и «несмотря на голос разума». Хотя разумы бывшего фермера Флетчера и новоиспеченного нейрохирурга Эклза говорили явно разными голосами.

Первую самостоятельную операцию Дженсена уже поставили в общий график клиники, когда ему в панике позвонил медкоординатор Флетчера с сообщением, что тот выписывается. И нет, доктор Эклз ни в коем случае не должен был бежать по коридорам, пытаясь остановить пациента. Но Дженсен побежал.

Разговор в холле, у самого выхода из клиники, получился достаточно безумным, чтобы вписать в карту Флетчера появление активных галлюцинаций. Его глазные мышцы уже не справлялись с возвратными движениями, и он отчаянно косил и так же отчаянно отказывался пройти в кабинет или хотя бы сесть где-нибудь и поговорить спокойно. Дженсен взмок затылком под бдительным взглядом администратора за стойкой.

А Флетчер откровенно бредил. Он нес что-то про «индейцев», способных излечивать смертельно больных, про мужика, у которого «хрень в голове была вот с кулак», а он от «индейцев» вернулся жив и здоров, «поздоровее тебя, док». И все убедительные аргументы о шарлатанах, нацелившихся на деньги, о том, что опухоль мозга не вылечить травками и танцами с бубном, вязли, как в зыбучем песке, в запинающейся, распадающейся на бессвязные слоги речи Флетчера.

На одну секунду Дженсену показалось, что он достучался — когда Флетчер вдруг замолчал и даже почти сфокусировал взгляд, глаза в глаза.

— Без операции у вас месяц, очень хреновый месяц, Декстер. Я могу дать вам год, целый год, задумайтесь, четыреста дней жизни!

Но Флетчер фокусировался не затем.

— Я не сдохну, док, не жди, — выплюнул он в лицо. И ушел.

Дженсен проиграл.

Потом он думал, что должен быть Флетчеру благодарен: его первый пациент не умер на операционном столе, не сгорел в реанимации от отека мозга, когда уже казалось, что операция прошла успешно. Он начал не с трупа. Но все это были лишь жалкие отговорки. На персональном кладбище доктора Эклза появилась первая могила.

Вот только Флетчер не сдох. Как и обещал.

Желтый свет фонарей на подъездной дорожке мигнул и погас. В зеркальной черноте окна сгустились отражения, голубой отблеск монитора, запертый тьмой в пространстве кабинета, неприятно резанул по глазам. Дженсен поднялся, чертыхаясь. Спускаться в подвал разбираться с генератором малодушно не хотелось, но перспектива разбираться с ним завтра, вернувшись домой, выглядела тоже так себе.

Он потянулся, распрямляя гудящую спину, поставил себе галку ни в коем случае не пропускать следующую тренировку — и тьма в окне мягко собралась складками, будто кто-то встряхнул перед глазами черной бархатной тканью, и с едва слышным шелестом канула вверх.

Фонари горели как ни в чем ни бывало, освещая идеально стриженый газон, розовые кусты и живую изгородь вдоль улицы.

В этом доме отродясь не водилось ни штор, ни жалюзи: тупиковая улочка, лесопарк напротив, ближайший соседский дом в полумиле — в окна заглядывать просто некому, но сейчас задернуть их захотелось почти невыносимо.

Дженсен вдохнул, выдохнул и помассировал глазные яблоки сквозь закрытые веки. Спать. Хватит чертовщины на сегодня. Еще немного — и излечение индейскими заговорами злокачественных опухолей начнет терять статус неоспоримого бреда.

Спать.

***

Наутро призрак воскресшего Флетчера ожидаемо поблек, утратил жутковатый мистический ореол. Однако окончательно рассасываться отказывался — упертый, как его хозяин.

Дженсен проснулся, прокручивая в голове гипотезу, которая могла бы объяснить происходящее — при некоторых, мать их, специфических условиях, и, пристроив планшет на пульт беговой дорожки, погрузился в чтение. Гипотеза сдохла к началу третьей мили.

Следующие несколько дней он каждую свободную минуту копался в сетевых медицинских библиотеках в поисках публикаций по спонтанным ремиссиям. Написал пространное письмо в Сиэтл, где проходил ординатуру, одному из своих бывших руководителей — славившемуся смелыми и нестандартными взглядами. И получил в ответ на свои две страницы короткое: «Привет, Дженсен, надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо, глиобластомы не рассасываются, если ты именно это пытался так витиевато выразить. Проверьте ваш томограф. Или лучше перебирайся к нам, наш работает исправно».

Наконец, поймав себя на чтении статьи о нутрицевтиках, Дженсен признал, что проблему нужно решать радикально. Не отпустит.

Спустя неделю он сидел в машине, допивая остывший кофе и разглядывая сквозь сетчатый забор торчащую в блеклом послерассветном небе бетонную гребенку станции «Беллероуз». Поднятая на насыпь платформа щерилась грязно-белой шеренгой узких колонн, держащих плоскую плиту крыши. Автомат для продажи билетов, пара скамеек, три урны — функциональность и минимализм, никакого сравнения с увитыми плющом пряничными домиками станций округа Нассо.

До автобуса, который предположительно должен был привезти Флетчера к поезду, оставалось пятнадцать минут. Стоило бы приехать раньше, чтобы захватить предыдущие автобус и электричку, но Дженсен и так с огромным трудом выдрал себе кусок свободного времени, наврав Мелани о необходимости личной встречи с соавтором очередной статьи и заставив ее снова перекроить расписание.

Последний глоток кофе осел на языке нерастворившимся сахаром. Дженсен выбрался из машины, швырнул стаканчик в здоровенный мусорный бак при входе на станцию и спустился на восемь ступеней в переход под путями.

На крашеных стенах перехода клубились пепельные тени погибших от рук уборщиков граффити, в мутных глубинах масляной краски тонули багровые отблески тусклых ламп. Низкий потолок казался жирно-черным, словно по ночам здесь жгли костры. Пахло бетонной сыростью и железной дорогой.

Дженсена обогнали два подростка, потом женщина в строгом костюме и туфлях на низком каблуке. Поднявшись, он едва успел устроиться на расчлененной поручнями жестяной скамье, как появился Флетчер.

Видно, пришел пешком: автобус внизу только подруливал к остановке.

Дженсен ожидал очередной ехидной ухмылки — «Неймется, доктор?» — и даже готов был признать: «Да, неймется». Но Флетчер, увидев его, шарахнулся обратно к лестнице, оглянулся в тоске, точно та вела прямиком в преисподнюю, ссутулил плечи и подобрался к скамье боком, старательно глядя на табло с расписанием. Выплюнул краем рта:

— Чего тебе, док?

Дженсен заготовил целую речь о потраченных Флетчером на ненужное лечение средствах, которые он готов частично компенсировать, но вместо этого, как и в первый раз, выдал сразу:

— Штука баксов.  
— Смеешься, что ли?  
— Пять, — согласился Дженсен.

Флетчер вытер взмокший лоб и суетливо заелозил ладонями по мятой серой рубашке. На его подвижном складчатом лице отражалась шекспировская по накалу внутренняя борьба.

— Десять, — доложил Дженсен гирю на свою сторону весов: придется извернуться, чтобы объяснить внезапные расходы, но он что-нибудь придумает.

Флетчер скривился, как от зубной боли.

— Только ты и я, Декстер. Никаких консилиумов, научных публикаций и выступлений на симпозиумах, обещаю. Мне нужно понять, какого черта произошло. Самому. Я должен.  
— А ты можешь, ну, сделать вид, что я обратился насчет травмы колена или чего такого?  
— Запихну тебя в томограф целиком, могу потом отдельно выдать томограмму колена. Кто за тобой следит, Декстер?

Последний вопрос был лишним. Лишним!

Флетчер заозирался в панике, застыл, сгорбившись, посреди движения, будто кто-то рванул рубильник, и медленно, нечеловечески плавно выпрямился, разворачиваясь к Дженсену. Лицо разгладилось, как восковая маска, глаза-щели под набрякшими веками широко распахнулись — и побелели.

Дженсен, вздрогнув, врезался лопатками в спинку скамьи и лишь на выдохе облегченно понял: радужка осталась серой, это зрачок сжался в булавочную головку. Но какого...

— Флетчер, забудь! Я ничего не спрашивал, мне безразлично. Мы...

Но Флетчер уже отвернулся и двинулся к краю платформы: с востока, громыхая, приближалась электричка. Тот самый проклятый летучий голландец.

Дженсен мысленно взвыл: Мелани удавится, выкраивая еще два часа, но садиться в вагон придется: чертов прижимистый фермер почти продавился, почти заглотил наживку, добавить тыщу или две, да пусть пять, плевать, — и подсекать. А упустить сейчас — в следующий раз он вряд ли вообще здесь появится.

А может, даже не два часа, может, удастся обернуться быстрее: на Пенн-стейшн пересесть на свою линию и добраться до «Эклз-клиник» за сорок минут. И отправить кого-нибудь забрать Макан, пока тот не облепили штрафными талонами от крыши до колес. Дженсен достал телефон, собираясь на ходу отстучать смс, что задерживается. Электричка уже подкатывала к станции, плотная людская лента дробилась, кучкуясь вокруг привычных мест остановки дверей. Флетчер, не сбавляя шага, повернул, нацеливаясь на разрыв в толпе, и сошел с края платформы, спокойно, как с лестницы, даже не запнувшись.

Прямо под тупую желтую морду поезда.

Станция «Беллероуз» взорвалась единым звуком, вонзившимся в барабанные перепонки и расслоившимся лишь спустя невыносимые секунды — на скрежет тормозов, вой гудка, людские крики, речитатив по громкой связи. Потом ниоткуда возникли люди в оранжевых жилетах, голубых рубашках, темно-синей полицейской форме, вклинились в толпу, лепя из нее два потока и направляя те к лестницам вниз, в багровые отсветы перехода.

— Мэм... сэр... проследуйте... мэм...

Дженсен, как в трансе, дождался своего «проследуйте, сэр», поднялся со скамьи, не чувствуя ног, и двинулся в шаг с остальными. «Сюда, сэр, осторожно, мэм». Отчаянный вопль глотнувшей крови станции «Беллероуз» все еще забивал ватой уши, заглушая шуршащий по переходу топот десятков ног.

Первая осознанная мысль была: «Почему потолок белый? Он был черным». Вторая: «Телефон звонит».

На экране светилось: «Мисс Лоран, ассистент». Сигнал захлебнулся и зарядил по новой.

— Да ответьте же! — со слезами в голосе воскликнула женщина рядом.

Дженсен сбросил звонок.

***

Мелани, разумеется, позвонила снова. Дженсен шагал к парковке, считая восходящие трели безликого механического сигнала и думая, почему он не поставил на него какую-нибудь приличную песню. Да хоть бы «No good». С последней зашкаливающей руладой динамика он прижался спиной к двери Макана, впитал две секунды тишины и перезвонил сам.

— Мисс Лоран, обстоятельства осложнились, я задержусь на неопределенное время, сообщу, как только освобожусь. Сожалею, но отмените все, что возможно, остальные пусть ждут. Успокойте мистера Брисмана, завтрашняя операция, разумеется, пройдет по плану.  
— Но, доктор... — Мелани совсем непрофессионально подавилась воздухом.  
— Мне жаль, — повторил Дженсен и нажал отбой.

Он соврал. Ему не было жаль. Впервые за чертову прорву лет его абсолютно не волновало полетевшее под откос расписание. В буквальном смысле полетевшее под откос.

В полутора сотнях футов впереди и еще на тридцать выше бампера его автомобиля застыла плоскомордая желтая электричка. За плотной сеткой забора и кустарником на насыпи кровавого месива под ее колесами было не разглядеть, зато отлично просматривались три скучающих на платформе копа. Они успели обсудить что-то явно животрепещущее — и так же явно не имеющее никакого отношения к погибшему Флетчеру, выпить кофе, принесенный девушкой в голубой железнодорожной рубашке, пофлиртовать с ней, покричать на рабочего, расставляющего заградительные знаки — и маховик Закона наконец закрутился: прибыла служба коронера.

Дженсен чувствовал, как внутри него в ответ раскручивается собственный маховик, отстраненно фиксировал признаки смены шока адреналиновым выбросом, но вся эта физиологическая механика работала будто сама по себе, отдельно и автономно, создавая иллюзию незатронутого гормональным штормом холодного разума.

Опасную иллюзию: обладая действительно здравым рассудком, доктор Эклз должен был повернуть ключ зажигания и поехать в клинику — принимать пациентов. Дженсен все еще отдавал себе в этом отчет. Но ключ не поворачивал. За чертой залитых кровью рельсов лежал очень простой, одномерный мир: цель — и способ ее достижения. Тупо, как первобытная охота: ждешь, просчитываешь удачную траекторию и швыряешь копье. Или прыгаешь, впиваясь зубами в горло. Все, не имеющее отношение к добыче, осталось в пещере и значения не имеет. С ним можно будет разобраться, вернувшись. Сейчас только ждать, считать, прыгать. Дженсен ждал.

Люди в темной одежде и просторных синих куртках с надписью «судмедэксперт» на спине деловито и слаженно сновали внизу платформы. Подкатил автобус с телевизионщиками, и сразу откуда-то возник здоровенный черный мужик, принял явно привычную позу перед камерами — так, чтобы в объективы попало место происшествия, но не дай бог ничего излишне кровавого — и начал размеренно вещать в подставленный микрофон корреспондента. На спине мужика красовалось: «Офис коронера. Нассо».

Молниеносно открытая на планшете карта подтвердила: «Беллероуз», впитавшая дух близкого Квинса, де-юре все же принадлежала Нассо. В зазеркалье, где очутился Дженсен, это должно было означать удачу.

Округ Нассо числился вторым с конца в криминальном рейтинге штата и гордился этим. В морге перенаселенного иммигрантского Квинса, заваленном ждущими аутопсии телами, всем точно было бы плевать на возможность улучшить статистику и переписать графу «способ смерти» с самоубийства на несчастный случай.

Но оказалось, окружному моргу Нассо тоже плевать.

Дженсен домчал за фургоном судмедэкспертов, сверкающим проблесковым маячком и взрыкивающим сиреной на перекрестках, будто они везли умирающего, а не прочно мертвого, до высоченных корпусов местной университетской клиники, дождался, пока каталку с черным мешком затолкают в боковые двери трехэтажного морга, и взялся за телефон.

Первая дама в трубке честно выслушала заготовленную речь о несчастном пациенте нейрохирурга доктора Эклза, только что погибшем на станции «Беллероуз» — несомненно, из-за нарушения координации, вызванного глиобластомой — и о необходимости присутствия вышеозначенного нейрохирурга при вскрытии. Дабы оказать помощь, сократить время на расследование, снизить расходы налогоплательщиков и прочее бла-бла-бла.

Дженсен опасался вопроса, откуда он знает о гибели Флетчера, если тело три минуты как доставили в морг, но дама произнесла только сердечное: «Спасибо за звонок, доктор» — и переключила его на супервайзера. Тот — на супервайзера другого подразделения. Дальше Дженсен последовательно повторил свой спич двум офицерам по безопасности, администратору, отвечающему за связи с клиниками, представителю дознавателя, замотанному копу из полицейского участка. И закончил девушкой в офисе коронера, вежливо ответившей, что сведения о Декстере Флетчере к ним пока не поступали, но она оставит заявку и непременно свяжется — «Как вы сказали, ваша фамилия, доктор?»

Кулак сам врезался в пассажирское сиденье — хоть не в приборную панель, спасибо рефлексу беречь руки. Дженсен разнес бы к чертям или ее, или собственные костяшки. С ним, конечно, свяжутся — через неделю, чтобы позволить ознакомиться с отчетом о вскрытии. В лучшем случае. И если дознаватель по записям камер и опросу свидетелей решит, что потерпевший шагнул с платформы «Беллероуз» абсолютно добровольно — а он решит! — в том отчете будет формальное перечисление нанесенных электричкой травм, несовместимых с жизнью. И все.

Дженсен должен увидеть своими глазами, что случилось с мозгом Флетчера, что там, дьявол бы побрал всех супервайзеров вселенной, — следы хирургического вмешательства, деградировавшая опухоль — что?!

Вот только всем в этом благополучном куске мира было плевать на внезапно свихнувшегося бывшего фермера, решившего поближе познакомиться с устройством железной дороги. Всем, кроме потерявшего берега и правильные ориентиры такого же свихнувшегося доктора Эклза.

Хотя нет. Не всем!

Дженсен издал вопль, словно ему снова было двадцать и он гнал в наркотическом угаре по сияющему огнями Джексонвиллу. 

Существовали еще прекрасные люди, которых очень, очень интересовал Декстер Флетчер — вернее, его пригодные к трансплантации запчасти. Служба забора органов.

Дженсен вытряхнул хирургическую форму из сумки и, извиваясь на сиденье, принялся натягивать зеленые штаны. Он сам уговорил Флетчера подписать документы как потенциального донора: кроме пошедшего в разнос мозга, организм у него для сорока двух лет работал на удивление исправно. И это означало, что как только Флетчера внесли в базу, к моргу Нассо на всех парах устремилась машина из ближайшего банка органов.

В окружном пенсильванском морге, где Дженсен оттрубил целый год из восьми ординаторских ради сертификата по аутопсии мозга — который отец посчитал полезным для его специальности — прекрасных людей, мчавших сейчас к Флетчеру, называли стервятниками. Или падальщиками. Судмедэксперты вели жестокую позиционную войну с трансплантологами: те вечно влезали вперед экспертной аутопсии — органы покойников долго не живут. И составлять заключение после их налета было все равно что описывать античный сервиз на двенадцать персон по трем черепкам.

Когда коллеги по моргу увидели в правах Дженсена отметку о том, что он потенциальный донор органов, то чуть не подвергли его остракизму. Но сейчас он собирался использовать эту войну на всю катушку. И проникнуть в охраняемый государственный морг.

О том, что снова ставит на кон все — шестнадцать лет учебы, любимую работу, доверие отца и даже репутацию его клиники, Дженсен старался не думать. Потому что здесь, посреди его искаженного мира, ему было плевать.

Он успел добежать от больничной стоянки до морга, взлететь по ступеням, развернуться и сделать вид, что спускается, когда минивэн банка органов только показался у шлагбаума. Натянул на лицо хирургическую маску, открыл планшет и принял настолько невозмутимо-замотанный вид, насколько был способен посреди адреналиновой бури.

— Декстер Флетчер? — приветствовал он выскочившую из машины бригаду с красными контейнерами в руках.

Главный кивнул. Протянуть руку для приветствия он даже не попытался: план работал, похоже, нью-йоркские судмедэксперты любили службу забора органов не больше пенсильванских.

— Электричка, а? — спросил главный, нахлобучивая шапочку на короткий ежик волос. — Совсем его разворотило?

Дженсен неопределенно пожал плечами, пропуская бригаду вперед, к посту охраны. Хотел бы он сам знать.

— Кем надо быть, чтобы подписать согласие на донорство, а потом сигануть под поезд, а?  
— Да после вас, ребята, от него останется меньше, чем после электрички.  
— Слушай, ординатор... ординатор, а? Что вы тут все, как собаки?  
— У него нейроонкология в анамнезе.  
— Знаю! — рявкнул главный, взмахивая пропуском перед турникетом.  
— Совсем стало пофиг на чистоту материала, — обратился Дженсен к охраннику. — Лишь бы что урвать. Вот так ляжешь под нож, почку имплантировать, а тебе раковых клеток подошьют. Черт, опять я, — он похлопал по груди, где должен был висеть бейдж, и завел глаза.

Это было как поставить все в рулетке на одно число. Но охранник не посрамил сплоченность судмедэкспертизы перед лицом врага — и опустил перекладину.

— Мы проверяем наличие метастаз, умник. Чему вас теперь только учат.  
— Выше грудной зоны тело не трогать. Я прослежу.  
— У него сердце в списке! Знаешь, сколько человек при смерти сейчас ждут это сердце, а?  
— Он криминальный!  
— Там очевидный суицид!  
— Коронер заключение еще не подписал!

Секционный зал пустовал — благословен будь благополучный округ Нассо. Всего четыре стола, на ближнем к выходу — голый труп Флетчера. Возившийся с ним техник уже срезал одежду и сбрил волосы и теперь фотографировал места повреждений.

Дженсен ожидал кровавого месива, но тело пострадало на удивление мало, видимо, ударом его отнесло на насыпь, не под колеса. Флетчеру вдавило грудную клетку — прощай, трансплантация сердца, почти оторвало ногу, свернуло набок лицо и проломило череп.

Не с той стороны, где опухоль. С другой. Выдох облегчения вырвался почти против воли. Спасибо, дьявол.

Трансплантологи со стуком припарковали на соседний стол свои контейнеры, обклеенные стикерами «человеческий орган», и натянули фартуки и бахилы. Техник, озабоченно хмурясь, свинтил куда-то вместе с камерой. Оставалось надеяться, что не за настоящим ординатором, ответственным за вскрытие.

Дженсен встал у искореженной головы Флетчера, уперевшись расставленными руками в стол, как будто собирался драться за ее неприкосновенность. Хотя почему — «как будто»? Нервный смешок прозвучал еще нелепее облегченного вздоха, но бригада о скандалисте-ординаторе уже забыла.

Главный сосредоточенно дирижировал действиями остальных, бормоча в диктофон протокол изъятия. Что бы ни думали местные судмедэксперты, эти ребята сейчас действительно спасали чьи-то жизни. И делали смерть Флетчера не такой бессмысленной и нелепой. Но Дженсен хотел только одного: чтобы они закончили и свалили.

Долго ждать ему не пришлось: у службы забора органов счет всегда идет на минуты.

Они даже кивнули ему на прощание. Дженсен подписал какую-то бумагу изобретенной на ходу закорючкой, совершая очередное федеральное преступление, и замер перед распахнутым, выпотрошенным телом, бывшим когда-то Декстером Флетчером. С ужасающей отчетливостью осознавая, что он сейчас сделает.

Пять минут до возвращения техника. Или десять. Или полчаса. Хотя тот наверняка считает, что Дженсен прибыл с командой забора органов, и сходу тревогу поднимать не станет. 

Камеры повсюду. И разумеется, хирургическая маска и надвинутая на брови шапка от них не спасут — если дело дойдет до опознания. Но вот найти его по такой записи будет непросто.

Он сядет. Надолго. И потеряет лицензию. Навсегда.

Если не начнет шевелится прямо сейчас!

Ладони в перчатках плотно, привычно сжали обтянутый кожей череп, и дыхание вернулось в ритм, сердце застучало правильно. Гребок, гребок, вдох, гребок.

Включить диктофон в телефоне. Перевернуть тело.

— Окоченение шейных мышц, норма. Круглый келоидный рубец в основании черепа, под наружным затылочным выступом, диаметр ноль восемь дюйма. Под рубцом прощупывается отверстие в затылочной кости с ровными краями, предположительно не травматическое. Следов хирургического вмешательства на сохранившихся мягких тканях головы нет.

Все-таки Флетчер не врал. Железом в его голове не ковырялись.

А теперь разрезать эти мягкие ткани от уха до уха, отслоить их, открывая треснувшую черепную коробку, включить осциллирующую пилу. 

Снимая крышу черепа, Дженсен рухнул в забытое, юношеское ощущение: он будто снова держал в руках белый конверт, в котором было запечатано его будущее. На плотной бумаге — обратный адрес медшколы, и, прежде чем вскрыть дрожащими пальцами, ты взвешиваешь его на ладони. Увесистый конверт означает победу. Тощий — ты провалился, не прошел, проебал. 

Сейчас, как и тогда, Дженсен уже знал — конверт тяжелый, плотный, с золотым выигрышем внутри. Сейчас, как и тогда, Дженсен все равно адреналиново трясся от смеси предвкушения и страха поверить в победу, ужаса перед возможным провалом. И острой, сладкой, возбуждающей надежды. 

Сейчас он узнает. Поймет. Найдет научное объяснение проклятой чертовщине. А ведь там, наверное, нобелевка по медицине, не меньше.

Дженсен резко, как перед заплывом, втянул носом воздух и снял желтоватую кость. И застыл, сжимая в руках половину черепа Декстера Флетчера. 

Если бы он не оказался в своем зазеркалье в тот момент, когда Флетчер шагнул с платформы, его засосало бы туда прямо сейчас, со скоростью сверхзвукового истребителя.

То, что видели его глаза, не могло существовать. Просто потому что не могло.

Глиобластома исчезла. На ее месте бугрилась совершенно здоровая на вид мозговая оболочка, со всеми полагающимися этому участку мозга структурными особенностями. 

Вот только — абсолютно, неестественно черная. 

Черная, как углеродное волокно. Как карбоновый пластик. Как угольная пыль. Прорастала в окружающие ткани, ветвилась сквозь них сетью тончайших нитей, опутывая весь мозг. Не живая. Не искусственная. Просто, блядь, объективно невозможная в этой реальности.

Из ступора Дженсена вытряхнуло движение — за смотровыми окнами на дальней стене зала кто-то шел. Видимо, возвращался техник. И, похоже, не один. 

Нужно было валить. Немедленно. Дженсен не успевал больше ни черта, даже срезать гистологический материал для анализа. 

Вспыхнувшая безумная мысль спереть бесценный головной мозг Декстера Флетчера разбилась вдребезги о необходимость перерубать для этого спинной. Не успеть.

Ничего — Дженсен вернется. Найдет способ, он всегда, в самых безнадежных ситуациях находил способ. Главное, не попасться сейчас, не испортить все идиотским арестом.

Уже сдирая с себя заляпанный фартук, он щелкнул телефоном, фотографируя заплатку на месте опухоли и черную сеть — просто не смог удержаться. Рванул к выходу, метнулся обратно за забытым планшетом — и успел нырнуть в раздевалку до того, как мягко хлопнула дверь секционного зала.

Гребок, гребок, вдох, гребок. 

[ ](http://swamp.utrosovy.com/art/BC_Rigby_glava_1.png)

Строить гипотезы про невозможное в текущей научной картине мира протезирование нервной ткани, про черные нити, пронизавшие нейроглию живого человека, он будет потом. Сейчас нужно уйти. Остаться на свободе. Сохранить для себя возможность действовать. 

Мозг работал быстро и четко, словно Дженсен сам, всемогущий, программировал действительность, а не анализировал поступающие данные. 

Дергая дверцы шкафчиков, он уже знал, что один будет не заперт и в нем найдется хирургический костюм — комбинезон, неважно, даже лучше! Дженсен быстро натянул мешковатую сиреневую тряпку прямо поверх своего зеленого костюма, ловко сменил забрызганную маску на одноразовую из торчащего в углу автомата. Выскользнул в пустой коридор, за вторым же поворотом отыскал лифт на административный этаж. Прикрывшись удачно подвернувшейся пальмой в холле, вскрыл задвижку на окне и выбрался на пожарную лестницу.

Его никто не остановил. 

Прямо перед ним возвышалась главная башня Университетского медицинского центра Нассо, и дальше, за ней, за крышами госпитальных корпусов, тянулись бесконечные зеленые кроны Лонг-Айленда. До самого океана.

Ветер поднял волосы надо лбом, надул парусом слишком свободный комбинезон. Захотелось сорвать с себя маску и заорать во все горло. Дженсен стиснул в кармане телефон с фотографией — будто священный трофей, амулет, который давал силы, укреплял выдержку до стальной. Плыть. Дышать. Плыть. 

Не торопиться. Не мешкать. Не привлекать внимания. Не проебать все на последних футах. 

Каждый шаг выходил уверенным и четким, идеальным больничным шагом. Идти достаточно быстро, чтобы не выделяться из массы спешащих сотрудников госпиталя. Не бежать, чтобы не включать ни у кого рефлекс экстренной ситуации. 

Сердце стучало в размеренном уверенном ритме, торжество пропитывало тело ощущением безграничной силы. Дженсен предельно аккуратно вырулил с больничной стоянки и вывел Макан в поток на шоссе. 

Восторг захлестнул с головой, загудел в ушах ветром из открытых окон, и Дженсен дал по газам, выпуская наконец из легких чистый, громкий победный вопль. Получилось, все получилось! Он ушел, погони нет, мир лежит на ладони, и границы снова исчезли — как тысячу лет назад, когда от мыслей о долгих годах учебы, о будущей работе сладко сосало под ложечкой счастьем.

В мире снова существовало то, что не укладывалось ни в какие рамки, учебники, правила, законы. И Дженсен с этим разберется.

«Ага, — подсказал ехидный голос внутри. — Заявишься в офис коронера, признаешься в незаконном вскрытии криминального трупа и предложишь продолжить исследования вместе. Да тебе теперь даже мимо проезжать нельзя, даже в радиусе десяти миль показываться. А лучше вообще эмигрировать в Канаду. Прямо сейчас».

Дженсен тряхнул головой, изгоняя проклятый голос в преисподнюю — не сейчас, когда он снова чувствует себя живым! Но затылок уже стянуло противным холодком: за хрена он подписал ту бумагу? Пусть и придуманной закорючкой, графологическая экспертиза в два счета докажет, что рука его. Можно же было продолжить тему сволочного характера и отказаться.

И камеры. Он смотрел прямо в камеры? За каким дьяволом он смотрел прямо в камеры?!

В салоне вдруг стало слишком холодно. Дженсен поднял стекла, выкрутил кондиционер на тепло. Но холодный пот все равно заливал глаза, стекал по шее под воротник. Ледяные руки подрагивали на руле. Машины на дороге расплывались в цветные пятна. Желтые. Синие. Красные, как рот адвоката Мэри Пейдж.

«Ты вляпался, конфетка».

Это даже не вождение в пьяном виде, не заначенная в кармане доза кокса. Его могут обвинить в убийстве Флетчера — ни один присяжный в штате не поверит, что Дженсен пошел на все это из любопытства, а не желания скрыть улики.

«Ты вляпался. Ты попал».

Дженсен дал по тормозам, отправляя машину к обочине, заглушил мотор и сполз по сиденью, уткнувшись лбом в руль.

«Дыши. За тобой нет сирен».

Срочно снять краденый комбинезон, забросить в мусорный бак любой клиники, кроме своей. Удалить диктофонную запись и данные из навигатора в машине. Проверить все облачные сервисы на дубли.

Удалить фотографию.

Дженсен достал телефон и вытащил на экран последний снимок. Черная заплатка на месте бывшей опухоли казалась на фото просто тенью, пятном темноты без всяких деталей, с расплывчатым, мутным краем. Нити получились лучше — четкая разветвленная сеть, словно дополнительная система сосудов. «Индейцы» Флетчера, похоже, прилетели с Проксимы Центавра. Или из двадцать седьмого века. Наверняка для всего этого существовало разумное объяснение — вот только Дженсену до него было уже не добраться. Все, что он мог — стереть и забыть. Принять, наконец, взрослое и взвешенное решение и сохранить жизнь, профессию, свободу — все то, чего добился с таким трудом.

Он поднял палец, собираясь смахнуть фотографию в корзину, мазнул им по краю корпуса — и переключил телефон на список контактов.

— Мисс Лоран, буду в клинике через пятнадцать минут. Подготовьте, пожалуйста, пациентов. Начну с Брисмана.

По дороге он купил пару бургеров в дешевой забегаловке, выдавил на сиреневый комбинезон упаковку кетчупа и зашвырнул его в бак Епископального госпиталя в том же бумажном пакете, с кольцами лука и пропитанными маслом салфетками.

В холле «Эклз-клиник» ждал отец. 

Не откровенно ждал, просматривал какие-то бумаги за стойкой регистрации, но пристальный рентгеновский взгляд — в глаза, на руки, быстрым зигзагом по всей одежде — сомнений не оставил.

— Все в порядке, сын?

Дженсен кивнул с усталой улыбкой.

— В полном.

Он хотел бы сказать: «Я знаю, что бывших наркоманов не бывает, папа. Спасибо, что беспокоишься обо мне, на этот раз, кажется, обошлось». Но произнес вместо этого:

— Срочно понадобился специалист по аутопсии мозга. Я оказался ближе всех.

Складка между отцовских бровей разгладилась, уголки губ тронула удовлетворенная улыбка.

— Пообедаешь со мной после консультаций? Обсудим завтрашнюю операцию.  
— Конечно.

Дженсен снова кивнул и двинулся к лестнице наверх, до белых костяшек сжимая в кармане телефон.

***

Он так и не выпустил телефон из рук до самой ночи. Держал под ладонью, даже обедая с отцом. И, ложась в постель, зачем-то пристроил не на тумбочку, как обычно, а под соседнюю подушку. 

Заснуть долго не получалось. Едва Дженсен сползал в забытье, мягкую тьму во сне рвали в клочья конвульсивные вспышки полицейских мигалок и карканье сирен. Очнувшись, он лежал, слушая тишину, вглядываясь в ровные отсветы фонарей на потолке и, вместо того, чтобы считать овец, лепил планы. Тяжелые и бесформенные, как сырая глина. 

Подкараулить того самого техника у морга, напоить в ближайшем баре, разведать обстановку. Выяснить через гольф-клуб или по отцовским каналам, кто в университетской клинике Нассо пишет заключения в сложных случаях для офиса коронера — они обязаны были отправить аномальный мозг Флетчера в университет. Изобрести себе алиби. И еще одно. На восемнадцатом по счету Дженсен наконец уснул.

Утренняя операция, как всегда, вынесла из головы все лишнее, мешающее делу, и Флетчер вернулся, только когда Дженсен уже вытянулся на диване в своем кабинете, пытаясь расслабить перенапряженную спину. Изрядно попорченный электричкой и тлением призрак наклонился к самому лицу, задевая лоб слипшимися от крови кучерявыми прядями и щербато осклабил черные губы:

— А ведь ты все равно что самолично меня под поезд толкнул, док. А все твое гребаное любопытство.

Дженсен открыл глаза и сел на диване. Взгляд сам метнулся к телефону — на месте? — и оказалось, прошел почти час. Короткий сон не смыл усталость с тела, но мозг больше не вяз в глине отравленных страхом мыслей.

Пункт с ловлей техника по барам отправился в помойку: нелепая затея для человека, шестнадцать лет не прикасавшегося даже к пиву. Поиск университетского патологоанатома Дженсен отложил на потом: вмешивать в это отца он в любом случае не собирался. 

И на первый план вышло то, о чем он должен был подумать еще вчера. Звонок в офис коронера. 

Панический голосок где-то на задворках сознания настойчиво предлагал притвориться дохлым опоссумом и не напоминать о себе, но смысла это не имело. Молчание не сотрет заявку доктора Эклза из базы, а его самого из памяти десятка человек, с которыми он говорил. И если бы он не поперся в морг нарушать законы, первое, что сделал бы на следующий день — позвонил узнать, как обстоят дела.

Вчерашняя вежливая девушка в офисе коронера не запнулась, услышав его фамилию, и не попросила подождать у телефона — пока она звонит в полицию. Десяток секунд щелканья клавиш увенчало равнодушное:

— Сожалею, доктор, тело уже кремировано.  
— Кремировано? — поперхнулся Дженсен. — Его только вчера доставили.  
— Тут стоит «кремация за счет штата», — она все же замялась. — Я проверю, оставайтесь на линии.

В трубке заиграла бодрая музыка. Дженсен впился костяшками в переносицу. Чертовщина выходила на качественно новый, государственный уровень. Штат очень не любил все, что происходило за счет штата: бесхозное тело должно было отлеживаться в холодильнике, пока его не затребуют родственники или пока не истечет положенный законом срок — недели или месяцы. Да за сутки они бы даже заключение о смерти не успели составить!

— Никакой ошибки, — отрапортовала вернувшаяся девушка.  
— Но как?..  
— Сожалею, не могу предоставить никакой дополнительной информации. Пожалуйста, пошлите запрос на имя коронера.

Дженсен медленно положил трубку.

Похоже, полиция за ним не придет. Объект преступления спалили в кремационной печи. Ну и кого теперь ждать — людей в черном или индейцев с Проксимы Центавра? Хотелось показать средний палец обоим, но Дженсен зачем-то показал его затянутому облаками небу в окне. Поднялся с дивана и шагнул к подоконнику.

Оба его окна — и приемной, и комнаты отдыха, где он приходил в себя после операций — выходили, в отличие от кабинетов остальных сотрудников, не на стоянку перед главным входом, а на парк, сбегавший с холма и катившийся мягкими зелеными волнами до самого залива Ойстер.

Когда Дженсен сдал, наконец, последний экзамен и получил лицензию врача, отец торжественно передал ему свой кабинет, принадлежавший еще прадеду, а сам перебрался в только что отделанное новое крыло. Тем самым недвусмысленно продемонстрировав всем, кого он видит своим преемником. Джоша, старшего, к тому же начавшего работать в клинике на семь лет раньше, это наверняка обидело. Но Джош сам выбрал кардиологию вместо того, чтобы пойти по стопам деда и отца в нейрохирургию: с женой и тремя детьми восемь лет ординатуры показались слишком обременительными.

Хотя Дженсен всегда был уверен, что на роль главы семейной клиники брат подходит куда больше, чем он сам.

В Сиэтле, где он провел четыре года ординатуры, окно его «кабинета» — пенала размером с солонку, который он делил с двумя коллегами, — выходило на вертолетную площадку. Рев и стрекот взлетающих и заходящих на посадку медицинских вертолетов наполняли дни и ночи Дженсена. Тогда он был счастлив — как только может быть счастлив вымотанный до предела человек, спящий по три часа в сутки и забывающий поесть.

После суда, реабилитационного центра и далеко не престижной медицинской школы в Кентукки попасть в один из самых известных научно-клинических центров страны было как полететь без обеих ног в космос. Но Дженсен полетел. И никто ни разу не попрекнул его прошлым.

Он любил этих людей — всех, кто его окружал тогда. Он очень хотел, чтобы они стали его друзьями. Но человеку, который не может выпить ни с кем пива, завалиться в бар или на вечеринку, да просто расслабиться в хорошей компании, чертовски непросто завести друзей. Хотя, может быть, вернись он туда работать, все это не имело бы значения. Может быть, сейчас он не остался бы один на один со своим безумием.

Над парком после недавнего дождя слоился туман — точно земное отражение клочковатого облачного слоя. Где-то далеко, наверное, над заливом, дождь еще шел, тенью закрывая горизонт. В ясный солнечный день отсюда было видно крышу родительской усадьбы по другую сторону парка, но сейчас все скрывал сизый сумрак.

Дженсен родился в «Эклз-клиник», тремя этажами ниже, в акушерском отделении. Провел полжизни в двух милях отсюда. И вполне вероятно, его вынесут из этого самого кабинета, как деда, умершего прямо за рабочим столом. Все его друзья детства давно разлетелись по стране и миру. Да и кому из них он мог бы рассказать о Флетчере?

В адресной книге доктора Эклза скопилась, наверное, сотня фамилий: бывшие учителя, соученики по ординатуре, коллеги, соавторы статей и научных работ, знакомые по симпозиумам и конференциям — и ни одному из них он не мог отправить фотографию из своего телефона. Никто не поверил бы в то, что Дженсен видел своими глазами, в то, что мутная тень на фото выглядела в точности как здоровая мозговая ткань. Что человек с черной блямбой под черепной коробкой ходил, говорил, улыбался. Что это не травма, нанесенная электричкой, не брак фотоматрицы, не розыгрыш, в конце концов.

Все доказательства сгорели вместе с телом Флетчера в печи крематория. За счет штата. Дженсену снова повезло.

Стереть проклятую фотографию, порадоваться, что атака на морг сошла ему с рук, что отец ничего не узнал — и не пришлось видеть разочарование на его лице. Стереть, забыть и заняться уже планом операции миссис Мэй.

А ведь Флетчеру кто-то рассказал об «индейцах». Какой-то парень «с хренью в голове с кулак». А значит, Флетчер наверняка был не первым. И не последним, возможно. Есть и другие. Должны быть.

Смертельно больные, отказавшиеся от лечения, но выжившие. Не в «Эклз-клиник», конечно, здесь-то Флетчер точно был такой один. Но в Нью-Йорке есть два огромных госпиталя — и в обоих доктор Эклз ассистирует при операциях и проводит консультации. А значит, имеет доступ к их базам.

Дженсен оттолкнулся от подоконника, ввинтился за стол в приемной, несолидно оседлав кресло, и открыл на экране базу нейрохирургического отделения «Горы Синай».

Начать с последнего года, идти вглубь. Отбирать дела отказавшихся от лечения, неоперабельных. Безнадежных. Правда, выяснить, живы ли они до сих пор, будет уже не так просто. Но он справится.

В кабинет заглянула Мелани, осторожно положила на край стола папку и выскользнула обратно, медленно прикрыв за собой дверь.

За окном снова стучал дождь.


	3. Глава 2

[ ](http://swamp.utrosovy.com/art/BC_Oricat_glava_2.jpg)

_Сентябрь–ноябрь 2016_

— Приветствую вас, наши культурные, голодные, скучающие, планирующие свидания, встречи с друзьями и близкими, словом, все радиослушатели, кого морочит идея — что можно получить от этого города в пятницу вечером? В эфире ежедневная программа «Шатаясь по Нью-Йорку с Джаредом» и ваш неизменный ведущий Джаред Падалеки. Оставайтесь со мной, если хотите знать, на что сегодня попялиться в галереях, в каком музее впечатлить кругозором девушку или парня, какой новый клуб покорить и, в конце концов, где просто вкусно пожрать с претензией или без. 

Диджей Кев Колсон, поскребывая небритую щеку, дал музыкальную отбивку программы «Шатаясь по Нью-Йорку», и Джаред забросил на стол ноги, откидываясь в шатком кресле. Когда-нибудь он его доломает, и аудитория «Радио 710» с удивлением услышит, как он наебнется в прямом эфире. Все диджеи, новостники и ведущие шоу с нетерпением ждали, когда это произойдет, и делали ставки, во время чьего эфира случится праздник. Рэй Рапси, программный директор, однажды поменял кресло в студии, но кто-то прикатил сломанное обратно. 

В этот раз обошлось. Джаред закончил свой текст, уложившись секунда в секунду, и диджей сообщил в микрофон, закрывая пятиминутную программу:

— Ну что ж, шляйтесь по Нью-Йорку вслед за Джаредом и, может быть, станете чуточку ближе этому безумному городу. 

От его глубокого голоса у Джареда неизменно бежали по спине мурашки — если зажмуриться и не видеть угрюмую опухшую рожу.

— С вами Кев Колсон и «Радио 710». Мы вас любим и ставим в доказательство частую гостью наших музыкальных чартов Рианну и ее песню, взорвавшую танцполы ушедшим летом — «Needed me».

Кев двинул на пульте ползунок и крякнул мрачно: 

— Боже, благослови всех долбоебов Америки. Ты чего расселся, Падалеки? Вали уже, сейчас Элейна Хаффман с новостями выходит. Если, сука такая, снова не опоздает. 

Джаред полез в карман тренча, который не сподобился снять даже во время эфира, и вытащил два билета. Щелкнул пальцем по бабочке на шее одного из участников квартета «Иль Диво» и задумчиво произнес:

— Еще страннее было бы, Кев, если бы тебе нравилась Адель. Поп-опера, чувак? 

Кев вскинулся и уставился на билеты в руках Джареда, пытаясь скрыть жадный восторг в глазах. Да только радийщики, избалованные тем, что их никто не видит, совершенно не умели прятать эмоции. Джаред и сам был таким. 

Радио давало иллюзию защищенности и безопасности. Лепи в эфир, что придет в голову, все равно никто тебя не видит и в рожу не даст. Обманчивое чувство.

— Между прочим, «Иль Диво» в книге рекордов Гиннеса. Самый коммерчески успешный поп-проект. Ты билеты отдашь?  
— Не, так и буду лапать твоих консерваторских мальчиков, — со всей серьезностью пообещал Джаред. 

Он сунул билеты между ползунков пульта и, опасно покачнувшись вместе с креслом, скинул со стола ноги. 

— Имей в виду, мне пришлось отсосать их продюсеру.  
— Ой, да не пизди, Падалеки, — отмахнулся Кев. — Тебя весь этот ебучий город закидывает аккредитациями, приглашениями, билетами и проходками. Каждый сраный «Старбакс» мечтает увидеть тебя на открытии своего сраного филиала.  
— Вот мрачный ты человек, Кев Колсон! Если знать, что подарок достался с трудом, удовольствие острее.  
— Ну, это ты у нас спец в удовольствиях, тебе виднее. И это… Спасибо за билеты! Ценю.  
— А я знаю, — улыбнулся во весь рот Джаред и вышел из студии.

В коридоре он столкнулся с Рапси. Программный директор больно ткнул пальцем Джареду в грудь и завопил, пуча глаза:

— Сколько можно, Падалеки?! В заявке на программу в разделе «имидж ведущего» ты ни словом не обмолвился о том, что собираешься сыпать в эфире молодежными словечками, стебаться над рестораторами и придумывать рифмы к названиям картин молодых художников. Ты работаешь на одной из старейших радиостанций Нью-Йорка…  
— ...Которая вещает с двадцатых годов прошлого века, я помню, Рэй. Но народу-то нравится. Вот этой вашей искушенной, изощренной и обожратой целевухе — ей нравится. Я читаю отзывы на сайте.  
— Ты мне тут не выебывайся, Падалеки! Держи формат. Ничего суперавторского ты тут не ведешь. Афиша — она афиша и есть. Понял?  
— Понял, мой генерал! — вытянулся в струнку Джаред и резким движением приложил ладонь к несуществующему козырьку. — У меня вип-билеты на фестиваль фейерверков, вам надо? Магде понравится, там места на крыше.  
— Ой, брось меня покупать, придурок. Думаешь, я своей внучке сам не могу проходку на тупой фестиваль фейерверков организовать? Давай сюда свои билеты. 

Джаред с готовностью сунул руку за пазуху и протянул программному директору конверт с билетами с таким видом, словно передавал командиру добытые разведкой сведения о дислокации вражеских войск. 

— Спасибо, — фыркнул Рэй. — Допрыгаешься, Падалеки.  
— Да, сэр, виноват, сэр!  
— Вали до завтра, не мозоль глаза. И если воображаешь, что купил себе право не ходить сегодня на открытие «Сирены», то могу тебя огорчить. Пойдешь и отчитаешься в эфире.

Джаред чертыхнулся и заныл: 

— Ну, Рэй! Ну зачем мне туда идти? Этот чувак даже не ресторатор, с чего он вообще решил удариться в едальный бизнес? Будет очередной говеный ресторан-однодневка с говеным меню, говеными интерьерами и говеным шеф-поваром. Да еще и открытие будет говеное, я только время потеряю. А потом расскажу всю правду про эту говеную «Сирену» в программе, потому что свободную журналистику не убить! Подлизывать не стану, поделюсь с вашей… с нашей дорогой целевой аудиторией всей правдой. И вы меня после эфира вот так же поймаете, пальцем истыкаете, еще и понадкусываете.  
— Никто тебя не просит врать, свободная, блядь, пресса! Будет отстой — скажешь, что отстой. Этот Роше — давний приятель моей дочери, в теннис вместе играли. Я ей обещал прислать журналиста. Хвалить не обещал. Ну?  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Джаред. — Схожу.  
— Вот и умничка, — похвалил Рэй и без перехода рявкнул грозно: — А формат, твою мать, держи! 

И, развернувшись на каблуках и зачесывая на ходу седые волосы надо лбом, умчался куда-то в сторону лифтов. 

Джаред проводил его тоскливым вздохом и отправился домой переодеться перед открытием заранее презираемой «Сирены». Да, он пристрастен, а его программа и не претендует на объективность. Людям интересно личное мнение, так-то. А если новый ресторан этого Себастьяна Роше, всего-то лет семь назад бывшего, как сообщил гугл, топ-менеджером завода по изготовлению модулей для сборных домиков, окажется супер, то Джаред не обломится поменять свое ценное мнение. 

По дороге он завернул в Международный музей фотографии на открытие первой в Штатах персональной выставки сербского фотохудожника Никола Костича и протестировал для очередного выпуска «Уикенда в Большом Яблоке» «Байк-н-Ролл», новый пункт проката великов прямо на стыке Бруклинского ботанического сада и парка Проспект. Улица, где Джаред снимал лофт на девятом этаже старой кирпичной башни, упиралась в тот же парк, и он позволил себе прогуляться до дома пешком по едва начавшим желтеть аллеям, болтая по телефону с Трэвисом Уэйдом. 

Трэвис, с которым они дружили уже лет десять с тех пор, как Джаред нанял его в глубоком интернете для своего дипломного журналистского расследования, не заинтересовался заманчивой перспективой скрасить собой открытие «Сирены». Зато пообещал заценить варианты, которые Джаред подберет себе на ночь. В обмен на ответную услугу, конечно. 

Джаред открыл ватсап и пролистал улов друга в тиндере — пять совершенно разных девиц от двадцати двух до тридцати пяти, выбрал одну, крепкую белозубо улыбающуюся брюнетку с косой челкой и фиолетовыми кончиками волос и скинул свой вердикт: «Эта горячая и веселая. Осчастливь ее». Трэвис ответил: 

«Какого хера, чувак! Она самая высокая. Я надеялся на рыжую, стриженую под пацана».  
«В пекло твои комплексы, Трэвис! Тебе понравится, пригласи эту».  
«Подчиняюсь, но только потому, что у тебя, пидорас ты лощеный, чуйка на хороший секс для меня».  
«Когда-нибудь ты прогнешься, и я сам покажу тебе хороший секс. Один раз не пидорас».  
«Мечтай, зая! Написал ей. Позови в ресторан МакКинни».  
«Гил мне тоже не дает, — Джаред поставил грустный смайлик. — Он вообще женился».  
«Чую твою боль, бро. Тяжело тебе с друзьями-натуралами. Все, она ответила». 

Трэвис вышел из чата. Вот же неугомонный мелкий еблан! 

Гил, счастливый новоиспеченный муж, даже трубку не взял. У Брианы была смена на ее Блумберг-радио. Все говорило за то, что придется тащиться в «Сирену» одному.

Дома Джаред принял душ и вытряхнул из шкафа с десяток вешалок со шмотьем. Вечер пятницы, зажигаем, детка! Полуофициальный дресс-код, необходимый для открытия ресторана, никак не мешал после завалиться на ночь в клуб. 

Пока нагревался парогенератор — утюг давно отправился в утиль — Джаред со скуки пролистал гриндр. Ближайший гей оказался на расстоянии в две мили, но ему, судя по фотке, было лет пятнадцать, и Джаред погрозил в экран пальцем. 

Он погладил рубашку цвета теплый имбирь от Джил Сандер, прошелся паром по синим брюкам и отворотам пиджака, покачивая бедрами и подпевая «Cheap Thrills» Сии и Шона Пола, летних фаворитов радийных чартов. 

Судя по едким шуточкам диджея Кева Колсона, который последний раз вышел в эфир перед концом смены, Хаффман таки опоздала со своими новостями. Рэй скоро психанет и уволит ее нахер, вся эта новая кровь на радиостанции ему давно поперек горла. Работал бы со своим штатом солидных старперов и горя не знал, так дирекция вытащила на свет слоган «Радио 710» — «Голос Нью-Йорка» и потребовала освежить этот самый голос. В итоге бедный Рэй вот уже пару лет терпел выкрутасы Джареда в эфире.

Джаред не собирался подстраиваться под устаревшую политику «Радио 710», зато чувствовал силы самому повлиять на стиль и подачу. Нельзя работать в Нью-Йорке, если его не слушать, не видеть его, не трогать, не пробовать на вкус и не говорить на одном с ним языке.

***

Как выяснилось из пресс-релиза, Себастьян Роше не был совсем уж новичком и выскочкой — «Сирена» оказалась его третьим рестораном. Первые два работали в Джерси и Бриджпорте. Провинциальненько и по-соседски. 

За семь лет, которые прошли с тех пор, как он неожиданно переквалифицировался из топ-менеджера завода в рестораторы, Роше, судя по всему, поднабрался пафоса и веры в то, что разбирается в новом бизнесе. В процесс создания интерьера владелец «Сирены» явно вмешивался, и довольно активно. 

Джаред отхлебнул шампанского и скептически оглядел убранство ресторана. Сатинированная сталь столов здесь жила в одном пространстве с эдвардианскими портретами, молочная глянцевая плитка на стенах судорожно пыталась подружиться с облитыми тонкой металлической пленкой оконными рамами, чугунная клетка в центре зала, скрывающая за стеклом трубы и коммуникации, намекала псевдодеревянными аркам на то, что «так и задумано». Весь этот дизайнерский полет фантазии мог бы и сработать, если бы не чудовищные колонны, тут и там торчащие по залу. 

А вот шампанское оказалось отличным. 

Джаред щелкнул на телефон интерьер, наговорил во встроенный диктофон несколько мыслей для завтрашней программы, пожал руку парочке ресторанных критиков, которых Себастьян Роше умудрился затащить на свое мероприятие. Увидев Джареда, критики одинаково забавно поджимали губы: он постоянно нарушал их внутрицеховые негласные правила. Но в том и был смысл: его обзоры помогали обычным людям выбрать классное местечко, чтобы провести время. 

Правда, сейчас Джареда совершенно не радовал собственный нюх на клевые и отстойные вечеринки. Роше сумел нагнать на открытие не особо ярких медийных персон, нанял что-то типа плохой копии любимых Кевом Колсоном «Иль Диво», и теперь трио в смокингах и бабочках выдавало оперными голосами рок-баллады с низкой сцены в центре ресторана. 

Только, как и в случае с интерьером, все это смешение стилей не работало. Было помпезно, скучно и не очень-то вкусно, а от улиток по-бургундски Джаред ощутил приближение изжоги. 

Он поставил третий бокал шампанского на поднос официанта и достал телефон. Гриндр взорвался россыпью анкет геев, прямо сейчас находившихся с Джаредом в одном помещении. Джаред хмыкнул вслух. Ну конечно, кто бы сомневался. Правда, поживиться здесь все равно было нечем. С некоторыми особо приятными коллегами по цеху он уже переспал, с бродвейским актером, который сейчас орал на официанта возле сцены, мешая исполнителям, даже едва не замутил. Помешал жутко ревнивый бойфренд актера, сбивший весь настрой ударом черного пудового кулака; в последующие две недели, пока сходил фингал, любимая поговорка радийщиков «хорошо, что нас никто не видит» была актуальна как никогда. 

Остальные Джареда не заинтересовали. Он убрал телефон и оглядел зал. Надо отыскать владельца, перекинуться с ним парой слов ради Рэя Рапси и свалить уже из этого памятника безвкусице. Отсюда, из Бронкса, будет удобно рвануть в «Эволюцию», вот там-то знают толк в веселье. Вызвать убер, перебраться через Ист-Ривер в Квинс — а оттуда и до дома недалеко, если будет настроение и подходящий партнер на длинную ночь. 

И тут Джаред увидел такое, от чего воротник рубашки показался жестким, пиджак — слишком жарким, а брюки — непростительно тесными. 

Должно быть, парень только пришел, пропустив церемонию открытия. Потому что не заметить его Джаред просто не мог. Да блин, он вообще не понимал, почему взгляды всего зала сейчас не прикованы к полутемному углу возле клетки с коммуникациями, где прячется самый красивый чувак в этом городе. Да ладно. Во всем штате. Во всей Америке. 

Господи, какое позорище. Джаред даже сам с собой начал разговаривать дикими штампами — так прорубило. 

Он схватил два бокала с подноса официанта и, быстро преодолев половину зала, уселся за столик так, чтобы как можно лучше видеть свой объект. 

Парень выглядел на пару-тройку лет старше Джареда, и возраст только огранял его невыносимую красоту. 

Нет, Джаред ошибся. Дело было не в красоте. 

Губы, за которые в юности чувака наверняка награждали сомнительными прозвищами, и сейчас мигом представились на собственном члене, темные густые ресницы тянуло поцеловать, идеальную форму носа хотелось очертить пальцами — только все это не работало бы без хищного прищура светлых глаз. Без напряженной выжидательной позы. Без уверенного разворота широких плеч. 

Джаред понял, почему парня никто в «Сирене» не замечает. Он выбивался из толпы: не расслаблялся, не демонстрировал себя или свой профессионализм, граничащий со снобизмом, не интересовался закусками, интерьерами, шампанским и людьми. Он был отклонением от нормы, которое в светском обществе принято игнорировать. Изъяном, который мозг выключает из картинки, чтобы не тратить на него ресурс. 

Джаред передвинулся еще на два столика ближе к своему объекту. Тот за все время ни разу не шелохнулся — стоял, прислонившись плечом к чугунной опоре, и сканировал пространство зала. Хищник в джунглях. Охотник в засаде. Он кого-то ждал, кого-то искал, и Джаред дико, безумно, страстно захотел, чтобы этот неправильный, не вписывающийся в ситуацию парень нашел его. 

Вытащенный на ощупь телефон жестоко обломал: анкеты в гриндре у объекта не было, даже Трэвису фотку не скинуть. Это могло означать очевидное: парень — не гей. Но оставалась вероятность, что он просто не знакомится через интернет. Встречались еще такие, принципиальные. 

Подойти и проверить. Блядь, да одна возможность коснуться его, представиться, пожать руку и взглянуть в глаза, вынуждая обратить на себя внимание, стоила любого риска. 

С колледжа Джаред вел забавную статистику, и организм пока ни разу не подводил. Все его тело служило гей-радаром: несмотря на двусмысленные шуточки с друзьями, на натуралов у него не вставало. Ладно — так сильно не вставало. До звона в ушах, до готовности совершать глупости, нарываться и играть с огнем, лишь бы получить желаемое. 

Парень до сих пор не двигался с места. Джаред тоже — и вот это уже настораживало. Он давно должен был преодолеть расстояние в двадцать футов, разделявшее их, включить на полную обаяние, начать разговор, рассмешить. Только чутье подсказывало: второй попытки не будет. Нужно все сделать правильно. Чувак здесь по делу, и Джаред обязан стать настолько ярким и привлекательным, чтобы перебить все его дела. 

Господи, как же хотелось впиться поцелуем в этот сжатый рот! Притиснуться бедрами, обвить руками за пояс, заставить светлый взгляд-прицел потемнеть от желания. 

Джаред выдернул салфетку из слишком вычурной салфетницы и промокнул лоб. Ладно, дальше ждать нельзя. Совершенство может исчезнуть так же внезапно, как появилось, и этого Джаред ни за что себе не простит. 

Он растрепал волосы, подхватил два бокала и решительно направился к клетке. Парень сегодня точно ему приснится — если только не будет лежать рядом в постели. В этом случае Джаред вообще не собирался спать. 

Разрезать собой пространство прямо перед его взглядом, нагло въехать в зону видимости и как ни в чем не бывало протянуть бокал:

— Привет. Я Джаред Падалеки, «Радио 710». Могу ли я взять интервью у человека, который даже не пытается делать вид, что ему нравится весь этот блескучий балаган? 

Он и вблизи оказался великолепным. В сложном освещении зала — со стен, с потолка, сквозь клетку — его волосы отливали всеми оттенками русого от жемчужного до золотисто-кленового. Светлые, едва заметные веснушки на носу заставляли его выглядеть настолько настоящим, не модельно-обложечным, настолько живым, что сердце заходилось в груди. Оттенок глаз вытащил из головы заученные в колледже стихи Шекспира про чудовище и ревность. Джаред аж головой тряхнул от удивления, ну нельзя же до такой степени шаблонно мыслить, он же типа… журналист. 

Прищур чертовых зеленых глаз стал еще жестче, парень свел брови, глядя на Джареда со смесью удивления и раздражения, и слегка мотнул головой.

— Не пью, — сказал сухо. 

Джаред ловко отставил на ближайший стол оба бокала, улыбнулся и протянул руку. 

— Попробуем еще раз? Меня зовут Джаред Падалеки, и я с ума схожу от желания… узнать, прав ли я в своем предположении, что тебе не особенно нравится здесь находиться. 

Похоже, до блистательного объекта Джареда наконец-то дошло, что происходит — обычное знакомство, легкий треп на скучной вечеринке. 

Он пожал руку и скупо-вежливо улыбнулся, явно прокручивая в голове, как бы половчее избавиться от Джареда. Да только Джаред не собирался сдаваться так просто: пристально смотрел в глаза, улыбался и упорно не разрывал пожатие, слегка отпустив, а затем снова стискивая крепкую ладонь. 

— Дженсен Эклз, — наконец капитулировал парень и добавил: — Не журналист. 

Глаз он не отвел, и к концу затянувшегося рукопожатия, когда Дженсен коротко, инстинктивно облизнул нижнюю губу, Джаред уже был уверен — свой. 

— Не журналист. Не блогер. Не ресторанный критик. Не модель — я бы знал, Дженсен, уж поверь мне. Может быть, актер? Недавно в Нью-Йорке? 

Дженсен усмехнулся и отрицательно качнул головой. 

— Так кто же ты, Дженсен Эклз?  
— А если я не скажу, ты так и будешь сходить с ума от желания? Узнать.

То, как он выгибал бровь, было достойно Оскара. Актер, точно. То, как жестко и остро он флиртовал, было достойно фирменного джаредовского отсоса, исполненного от всей его трепещущей сейчас души. В туалете «Сирены». Немедленно. Божечки, пожалуйста! 

Джаред не просек, когда все резко и головокружительно изменилось. 

Только что Дженсен смотрел прямо на него, хищный взгляд приобрел мягкие вкрадчивые оттенки, в глубине невыносимо зеленых глаз Джаред видел отражение своей похоти, видел согласие, предвкушал томительную игру, которая обязательно должна закончиться крышесносным сексом — и в долю секунды вдруг стал невидимкой. 

Дженсен моргнул, глядя Джареду за спину, и мгновенно потерял к нему интерес. Подобрался, сконцентрировался, сжал зубы, так что резко обозначились скулы и, пробормотав: «Прошу прощения, мне надо идти», обогнул Джареда, не коснувшись, и быстрым шагом двинулся через зал. Судя по всему, на вечеринке наконец объявился сам хозяин «Сирены», Себастьян Роше: Джаред видел его фото в пресс-релизе. На него-то парень и охотился.

Нет, ну только не это. 

Не может быть, чтобы блестящий Дженсен Эклз пришел сюда ради встречи с этим потасканным претенциозным болваном! 

Возможно, лет десять назад Роше был обаятелен и интересен, он — стоило признать — и сейчас обладал харизмой и помятой, пропитой, расхристанной привлекательностью, но сейчас он не вызывал у Джареда ничего, кроме гадливости и раздражения.

Дженсен не выглядел человеком, у которого могут быть дела с этим типом. Может, бывший? Но рядом они не искрили ни чуточки, к тому же Роше, как успел засечь Джаред, уже раздел взглядом белокурую певичку из модной бродвейской постановки. 

Все разговоры когда-нибудь заканчиваются. И этот нудный вечер тоже. И когда Дженсен завершит свои дела с хозяином «Сирены», Джаред будет рядом, чтобы возобновить приятное знакомство. 

Пока Джаред пробирался через зал к Дженсену и Роше, стараясь не очень привлекать внимание к своей траектории, разговор, похоже, принял неприятный оборот. Ресторатор резко схватил Дженсена за рукав пиджака и потащил куда-то за колонны. По всем законам вежливости, этики и вообще нормальности Джареду стоило остаться в зале и дожидаться, когда вернется объект его вожделения. Только журналисты, говорят, не в курсе, что такое этика и вежливость, а нормальным в профессию вообще путь заказан. 

Успокоив таким образом совесть, Джаред пошел вслед за странной парочкой. Заворачивая в коридор между двумя залами ресторана, он не удержался и хмыкнул вслух. Это ж надо. Раньше ему не случалось биться за внимание людей — слишком он был шумным, слишком веселым, как говорили, да и вообще слишком высоким. С Дженсеном приходилось насильно встраивать себя в сферу его внимания, бесцеремонно вставать на пути взгляда, буквально требуя: «Заметь меня». Крича всем телом: «А еще здесь есть я!»

Это было внове, и от этого кровь быстрее бежала по венам. 

Погоня закончилась совершенно неожиданно. Перед вторым залом, в который Джаред чуть не пролетел по инерции, внезапно обнаружилась веранда, закрытая для посетителей — предназначенная, вероятно, для камерных частных мероприятий, — куда хозяин ресторана и увел своего неудобного гостя. 

Опомнившись, Джаред шарахнулся за очередную колонну и осторожно выглянул сквозь буйные чугунные завитки дикой авангардной композиции, маскирующей проход на веранду.

Роше стоял у бара спиной к Дженсену, опираясь двумя руками о стойку, и настойчиво твердил: 

— Вы должны уйти. Вы немедленно должны покинуть ресторан. Я не собираюсь с вами разговаривать. 

Похоже, все же не бывший. Уже удачно. 

И тут Дженсен сделал странное. 

Джаред увидел, как он заторможенно поднял руку и отвел взлохмаченные волосы с шеи ресторатора. Они оба отшатнулись, Роше резко развернулся и уставился на Дженсена, сжимая кулаки. 

Странный жест не выглядел ни интимным, ни заботливым. Джаред вообще не понял, что произошло. Заметил только — или показалось — толстый круглый шрам на шее ресторатора под волосами, точно от ожога сигарой.

— Убирайтесь! — прорычал Роше.  
— Я не уйду, — ровно сообщил Дженсен, и Джаред сразу же поверил — не-а. Этот не уйдет. Ему плевать на скандал, на открытие ресторана, на гостей. Его не выгнать из «Сирены», пока он не получит то, за чем пришел. 

— У вас была опухоль мозга. Я видел ваши медицинские записи в «Горе Синай». Я знаю, вы должны быть мертвы уже семь лет. Я знаю, что вам помогли. Мне нужны ответы, мистер Роше. Я не причиню вам вреда, я никому ни о чем не расскажу. Мне просто нужно знать, кто вас спас.  
— Вы не понимаете, что спрашиваете, — дрожащим голосом ответил Роше. — Не понимаете! — И Джаред удивленно задрал брови. С чего бы его так напугал обычный вопрос о месте лечения? В подпольной колумбийской лаборатории оперировался? А ведь ресторатору-то, оказывается, нехило повезло избавиться от рака. Вот и объяснение внезапной смены деятельности семь лет назад. Небось дал себе слово начать новую жизнь и исполнить все мечты детства.

Дженсен у стойки бара поднял раскрытые ладони, что как-то совсем не убедило Джареда в том, что он не опасен. Роше, впрочем, тоже.

— Мистер Роше, я могу заплатить вам за ответы, если нужно. Я обычный врач, я не работаю на правительство. Я частное лицо. Вы первый… ну, почти первый выживший, отказавшийся от лечения, с которым я говорю.  
— Уходите! — каркнул Роше и занес кулак, но так и не решился применить силу. 

Дженсен выдернул из внутреннего кармана пиджака телефон. И сунул экран под нос Роше: 

— Вы знаете, что это? В вашей голове то же самое, ведь так?

Джаред не сдержал любопытства и осторожно поднял голову над абстракционистским чугунным клубком. Телефон он, конечно, не разглядел, зато ресторатора стало видно отлично.

Тот вдруг выпрямился, мигом сбросив образ потасканного алкоголика, его лицо сделалось пустым, как маска, зрачки сжались в точку, и глаза будто побелели. А потом он улыбнулся. Жутко, мертво осклабился, растянул рот, словно в пародии на человеческую эмоцию, и Дженсен отшатнулся. 

Отступил, мотая головой, спрятал телефон, едва попав в карман, развернулся и почти бегом вылетел из зала, не заметив замершего за колонной Джареда. 

Ждать, пока жуткий ресторатор его засечет, Джаред не стал и рванул вслед за Дженсеном. 

Ни в одном из залов того не оказалось. Оставалась последняя надежда, и Джаред направился в туалет. 

Дженсен был там — плескал в лицо водой. Услышав, как за спиной закрылась дверь, он резко обернулся, и Джаред смог полюбоваться его мокрыми ресницами. Оглядевшись и обнаружив и здесь дурацкую колонну, Джаред хмыкнул и улыбнулся Дженсену: 

— Неприятный разговор? 

Дженсен неопределенно дернул плечом и вытянул пару салфеток, промокнул лицо. 

Джаред запрыгнул на светлую мраморную столешницу между раковинами и предложил: 

— Может, к нашему разговору вернемся? Приятному? 

Дженсен все еще казался напряженно-недоверчивым, и Джаред ощущал его сканирующий настороженный взгляд всей кожей. 

— Дженсен, ты — единственная причина, по которой я готов дать этому стремному заведению шанс, — заметил он. — Если снова не сбежишь, я, так и быть, накину «Сирене» ползвездочки в своей программе.  
— В программе? — уточнил Дженсен, заметно расслабляясь и подходя ближе.

Джаред вытащил из нагрудного кармана свою визитку. 

— Слушай меня завтра на 710 AM. По субботам выхожу в эфир в одиннадцать. Короткая программулина, «Шатаясь по Нью-Йорку с Джаредом». 

И Джаред демонстративно развел колени, демонстрируя Дженсену, насколько ему хочется, чтобы тот его… послушал. 

Дженсен беззастенчиво посмотрел Джареду в пах и снова, как при первой встрече в зале, изогнул бровь, на этот раз одобрительно. Шагнул вплотную, встал между раздвинутых коленей. И уточнил:

— Значит, ставишь мне ползвезды? 

Вокруг его насмешливых глаз разбегались тонкие морщинки, и Джареду захотелось проследить каждую губами. 

Он соскользнул к Дженсену, и между ними не осталось расстояния — ладонь прошла бы с трудом. От него едва слышно пахло пряным деревом и ванилью — Джаред безошибочно определил «Oud Wood» Тома Форда — разбавленными каким-то тонким медицинским запахом. Все вместе — близость Дженсена, его аромат и готовность продолжать — так дало в яйца, что Джаред аж вспомнил свои маятные похотливые шестнадцать лет. Ничего не оставалось, как ответить честно:

— Прости за банальность, у меня весь мозг стек в штаны, и мне стыдно — но на небе нет столько звезд, сколько бы я тебе выставил. Господи, мой школьный учитель литературы четвертовал бы меня на месте, а из Колумбийского вообще бы погнали с позором. 

Дженсен фыркнул и сполз взглядом на рот Джареда. 

— Ладно, никому не скажу, какие тривиальные комплименты мне отвешивал выпускник Колумбийского. 

Джаред показушно облегченно выдохнул, пожал плечами и рассмеялся, мол, да, придурок, виноват. Его по-честному и мощно крыло. 

Дженсен был идеально широкоплечим и высоким, совсем немного задирал голову, стоя к Джареду вплотную. И от него просто тянуло силой. 

Джаред медленно развернулся, позволяя себе проехаться всем телом по телу Дженсена, и посмотрел на них обоих в зеркало. Стоящий за плечом Дженсен поймал в отражении его взгляд. 

Даже помпезная колонна на заднем плане не могла испортить картинку. Черт, рядом они смотрелись сногсшибательно. Мелькнула глупейшая мысль, что Джаред уже года четыре, с тех пор как ему исполнился тридцатник, не был так доволен собственным отражением. Они выглядели как с обложки гребаного журнала. 

— Посмотри, — выдохнул Джаред, проваливаясь в зеркальный потемневший взгляд Дженсена. — Идеально. 

И слегка выгнул спину, касаясь задницей его паха. 

Дженсен, властно удерживая взглядом в отражении, уверенно положил ладонь на задницу Джареда и крепко сжал ягодицу. Кивнул: 

— Согласен, Джаред. Идеально. 

Джаред застонал и откинул голову назад, на твердое плечо. Не в силах терпеть, развернулся в объятии и встретил губы Дженсена, впиваясь в его рот, как давно хотелось. 

[ ](http://swamp.utrosovy.com/art/BC_Rigby_glava_2.png)

Джаред помнил много поцелуев. Неловких и профессионально-умелых, вялых и страстных, мокрых и болезненных, невинных и порнушных, дружеских и обиженно-злых. Только этот поцелуй не поддавался определению, не шел ни в какое сравнение ни с одним даже самым крутым экспонатом коллекции Джареда. 

Его просто смело. Дженсен целовался, как умирающий от жажды. Чистое желание, нужда, страсть. Он крепкими пальцами гладил под волосами затылок Джареда, привлекал к себе за пояс и наступал, напирал, брал поцелуем так, что происходящее казалось настоящим сексом, бешеной близостью. 

Джаред, дорвавшись, отвечал, ласкал жадный рот, лез настойчиво под пиджак, под рубашку, терся пахом о пах, толкал в сторону кабинок. Если кто-то войдет, репутация Джареда в среде ресторанных критиков вряд ли станет хуже, но лишних зрителей сейчас точно не хотелось. Дженсен был призом только для Джареда, был его подарком на эту ночь, и ни одна сука не должна им помешать. 

Этот город исполняет мечты, а Джаред мечтал почувствовать на языке ту полноту и тяжесть, что ощущалась сейчас под ладонью у Дженсена в паху. А если парень окажется достаточно безбашенным, то чем черт не шутит — можно и трахнуться полноценно. Очень уж хочется. Слишком сильно стоит. 

Дженсен зарычал рот в рот, прикусил Джареду нижнюю губу и сам подтолкнул в сторону кабинок, но на пути оказалась ебучая колонна. Дженсен вжал в нее Джареда спиной и принялся целовать шею. 

Джаред изогнулся, зажал стон между зубов и запрокинул голову, открывая горло. Перевозбужденный мозг чудом зацепился за реальность, и Джаред непроизвольно издал смешок — Роше и тут выпендрился. Матово-черный потолок вообще никаким боком не встраивался в общий интерьер. 

Дженсен услышал, проследил взгляд Джареда и вдруг вздрогнул всем телом и резко отстранился. Джаред ухватил его за ремень и попытался привлечь к себе, но Дженсен мотнул головой и выставил вперед руки, отступил на шаг, настороженно глядя вверх. 

Черт. Черт! Блядь. Сорвалось. Ну что опять? 

Парень слишком крутой для того, чтобы ебаться в сортире ресторана? А может, ему религия не позволяет заниматься непотребствами? Вот сейчас пришел с неба сигнал. Ай-ай-ай, Дженсен Эклз, содомитничаете помаленьку? Стыдно!

Джаред зажмурился и прислонился затылком к колонне — собственные фантасмагорические образы даже изумляли. Он попытался успокоить дыхание и включить уже мозги. 

Вероятно, он пережал. Заигрался. У каждого свои пределы, и не вина нового знакомого, что у Джареда их почти нет. Нельзя давить на человека. Сейчас нужно просто ждать, он сам решит, хочет ли продолжения. 

Джаред, глядя, как Дженсен торопливо заправляет рубашку в брюки, облизнул губы и не удержался все-таки, выпалил: 

— Ладно. Но признай, это было пиздец как круто. 

Дженсен поднял на него сложный взгляд, в котором вина мешалась со страхом, но оба уступали жесткой решимости. Пока он и в самом деле не начал извиняться, Джаред сказал:

— Тебе решать, мяч твой. Только, знаешь, тебе точно понравилась моя задница.

Дженсен одернул пиджак, провел рукой по волосам и улыбнулся углом рта. А потом достал визитницу и протянул Джареду белый строгий прямоугольник. 

— Позвони мне после эфира завтра. Постараюсь включить твою задницу в свое расписание. 

На этом наглом заявлении он развернулся и вышел в коридор. Очень вовремя — актер, с которым у Джареда не сложилось, как раз ввалился в туалет и рванул в кабинку, из которой тут же донеслись характерные звуки. Отравился или передознулся? Один хер. 

Но Дженсен, блядь! В расписание он Джареда включит. Вот же пафосный сноб! 

Джаред расхохотался и отлепился наконец от колонны. И, прежде чем сунуть голову под кран, взглянул на визитку. Дженсен Р. Эклз, МД, нейрохирург.

Джаред спрятал визитку в портмоне и отстучал Трэвису в чат: 

«Поздравь меня! Я подцепил доктора!»

И снова заржал.

В клуб ехать расхотелось, и он вызвал такси до дома. Всю дорогу его мучил стояк, возбуждение тлело во всем теле, запах Дженсена остался на рубашке, или просто так казалось, и это мешало снять напряжение с первым встречным приятным парнем. Даже запускать гриндр не тянуло. 

С тех пор как знакомиться стало проще, чем купить бутылку пива, Джаред не испытывал такого острого предвкушения. Одно ожидание будущей встречи и даже разговора по телефону добавляло красок окружающему миру. 

Дома Джаред уселся на диване с ноутбуком, чтобы набросать два сценария своих программ — один на завтрашний эфир и один для записи в воскресенье. Он сам не заметил, как провалился в работу, словно невыплеснутое возбуждение переформатировалось в творческую активность. 

В файлах давно валялась программная заявка на новую авторскую передачу «Что тут творится?» — брать каждую неделю пять картин из нью-йоркских музеев и рассказывать слушателям, что же на самом деле хотел сказать художник, когда рисовал, к примеру, группу из четырех печальных босых людей, один из которых держит на поводке рогатое и не менее грустное существо, похожее на новорожденного дракона из «Гарри Поттера» — «Святые Петр, Марта, Мария Магдалина и Леонард» кисти Корреджио. Или в чем символизм «Сцены охоты» Пьеро ди Козимо, где собака рвет тигра, медведя настигает голодный лев, на того нападает человек, а в углу парочка сатиров с палками готовы присоединиться к вакханалии. 

Рэй точно станет орать, что формат телевизионный, а не радийный, но к программе подтаскивались интересные рекламодатели и рисовалась реальная возможность замутить движуху среди подписчиков твиттера радиостанции, так что имело смысл попробовать. 

Джаред очнулся, только когда закончил расписывать план и отправил заявку на почту Рэю. И, лишь отвел взгляд от экрана, — тут же вспомнились «Сирена» и горячий доктор. Присмиревшее было тело ответило на воспоминание головокружительно скорой эрекцией. 

Ладно, почему бы и нет.

Джаред потянулся, разминая плечи и спину, выкрутился из домашних брюк и открыл любимый порносайт. И тут же передумал.

Скатился с дивана, отыскал брошенное при входе портмоне и вытащил визитку. «Многопрофильный медицинский центр Грахема Эклза, Эклз-клиник». Ого, семейное дело? Круто. Но сперва стоило пробить Дженсена в соцсетях.

После того как Мистер Расписание не нашелся в гриндре, Джаред почти не удивился, когда обнаружил, что ни фейсбук, ни твиттер Дженсен Эклз тоже не вел. Хотя все равно это было странно. Зато на сайте медицинского центра «Эклз-клиник» Дженсену Р. Эклзу был посвящен целый раздел с фотографиями и отзывами пациентов. 

Очень хотелось в подробностях изучить биографию доктора Эклза, но Джаред не успел: увидел фото Дженсена, стоящего в полный рост в зеленой медицинской форме и белом халате, и, аж ухнув от того, как весь низ скрутило возбуждением, увеличил фото во весь экран и поспешно стиснул член в кулаке. 

Когда Джаред смотрел порнуху, то обычно успевал еще и ржать над грязными разговорчиками: у порноактеров редко получалось органично выдавать в камеру возбуждающие слова. Сейчас он сам, должно быть, выглядел не лучше. Двигая рукой по члену без всякой фантазии, жестко, резко, стремясь к необходимой разрядке, торопясь сжечь вот уже несколько часов отравляющее кровь возбуждение, он не заметил, как начал бормотать, не отрывая взгляда от прищуренных зеленых глаз Дженсена, от сжатого рта и затянутых в белый халат широких плеч: 

— Давай, доктор… Давай, ну. Трахни меня. Хочу. Хочу тебя. Давай. Трахай. Дженсен. Дай мне, зараза. Выеби меня. Трахни в рот. Да. Да. Вот так. Вот так, доктор. Еще… Еще немного. Ну пожалуйста. Дженсен, чтоб тебя. Откуда ж ты такой. Дженсен. Что за имя. Трахай. Так. Так. Еще. Так. Дженсен. Трахай меня. Та-а-ак… 

Джаред едва успел отодвинуться, чтобы не забрызгать ноутбук. Почему-то сложилось полное впечатление, что где-то там Дженсен знает, что Джаред дрочит на него, и, может быть — ну ведь случаются чудеса — в этот самый момент вспоминает их встречу. Вспоминает Джареда. 

А хрен ли? Не зря же диджей Кев Колсон убеждает слушателей «Радио 710» в том, что этот безумный город исполняет мечты. 

Спустя час объявился Трэвис, прервавший свое свидание, чтобы затребовать фотку доктора, но Джаред почему-то не стал кидать ему ссылку на сайт. 

***

— ...Можете полистать в моем инстаграме фотографии со вчерашнего открытия нового ресторана «Сирена» в Бронксе. Энн Бойд, я видел твои интерьеры в английском «Воуг», и мне действительно жаль, что ты потратила свой талант и время, работая с таким ограниченным заказчиком, как Себастьян Роше. Твоя чудесная эклектика была вполне уместна, но колонны, дьявол их раздери, колонны! Итак, возможно, «Сирена» еще исправится, но пока я ставлю ей три звезды. И накидываю еще половинку за то, что мне все-таки удалось отлично провести время на открытии, хотя будем честны — я остался неудовлетворен. После рекламной паузы слушайте нашу еженедельную рубрику «Уикенд в Большом Яблоке». Никому не говорите, но — тсс — я нашел крутецкий велопрокат! Там есть отличные прокачанные велики. 

Джаред откинулся на спинку кресла и удержал себя за угол стола, когда то опасно покачнулось. Кертис Армстронг — диджей Астронавт Кертис — с надеждой взглянул на неравную борьбу кресла с Джаредом и разочарованно вздохнул, когда падения не свершилось. 

— Твои глупые программы становятся все безумнее, ты знаешь об этом? — заметил он, дергая ползунки пульта. — Какие-то намеки, двусмысленности.  
— Рэй в ярости? — кротко спросил Джаред.  
— Рэй в восторге, тебя любит твиттер, но тебе он об этом не скажет.  
— А ты мне говоришь, потому что…  
— ...мне нужна услуга. Это же очевидно.  
— Такая услуга? — спросил Джаред и помахал перед носом Кертиса билетами на хоккей, так что от движения воздуха растрепались его седые кудрявые пряди. — «Нью-Йоркские рейнджеры» против «Дьяволов Нью-Джерси», играют на Мэдисон-сквер-гарден. Все верно?  
— Да твою же мать, Падалеки, — Кертис рассмеялся и покачал головой. — Только у тебя сколько? Мне надо три.  
— Достану третий послезавтра-а-а-итак, с вами Джаред Падалеки и «Уикенд в Большом Яблоке». Если вы пройдетесь моим маршрутом в эту расчудесную субботу, я буду рад увидеть отметки о ваших геолокациях. Чекиньтесь, мне будет приятно знать, сколько же народу шляется вместе со мной по Нью-Йорку.

Джаред специально оттягивал момент. После эфира он зашел поболтать к новостникам, поднялся на два этажа к звукарям и записал завтрашнюю программу, потоптался в приемной программной дирекции, но Рэя так и не дождался. Прогулялся по лестнице вниз, вместо того чтобы спуститься на лифте. Пообедал в таверне «Трайбека» под нависающей сенью своего классически-мрачного небоскреба, слушая новостной выпуск Брианы Бакмастер на Блумберг-радио. Если Рэй решится уволить Элейну Хаффман за опоздания, можно будет подсунуть ему резюме Брианы, а лучше привести ее лично — подруга очарует любого программного директора, ее все профессора в Колумбийском обожали. 

Номер Дженсена Джаред набрал, только пройдя пару кварталов в сторону Гудзона. Дженсен взял трубку через пять гудков. 

— Приветствую, доктор Эклз! Это Джаред Падалеки, «Радио 710». У нас назначено интервью, вам удобно сейчас говорить?

Дженсен коротко кашлянул.

— Вполне. Значит, интервью?  
— Готов подстроиться под ваше расписание, доктор Эклз, — не удержался от подколки Джаред. — Наша радиостанция вещает круглосуточно.  
— Отлично. Девять вечера, Грейт-Нек, Лонг-Айленд. Адрес сейчас скину.  
— Ни за что не опоздаю, доктор Эклз. 

Дженсен не ответил, и в трубке повисло молчание. Затем Джаред услышал выдох, и Дженсен произнес утрированно профессиональным тоном, только слишком тихим и низким голосом: 

— Надеюсь, этой встречей ты останешься удовлетворен. 

Джаред остановился на светофоре и победно выбросил вверх кулак. Дженсен слушал эфир! 

— Никаких сомнений, доктор Эклз, — промурлыкал он в трубку и отключился. 

Черт, чувак вполне мог бы подрабатывать на радио или в службе секса по телефону. Охуенный же голос!

Теперь надо было как-то дожить до вечера. Впрочем, планировщик Джареда, как всегда по выходным, взрывался напоминаниями о мероприятиях, которые он подписался посетить. 

Когда он покончил со «Скульптурным садом» Вирджинии Овертон на крыше музея Уитни, новым европейским барбершопом на Лексингтон-авеню и только открывшейся летней верандой ресторана в Мэдисон-сквере — кто вообще открывает летние веранды осенью? — времени оставалось только на то, чтобы принять дома душ и переодеться. К счастью, его уже побрили в барбершопе, посетовав на отсутствие бороды, которой можно было бы придать модную форму. 

Перед гардеробом Джаред ненадолго завис. Доктор Эклз выглядел как человек, уважающий классику, но Джаред никогда не подстраивался под партнеров, пытаясь им понравиться и выдать вместо себя ожидаемый образ. Тем удивительнее оказался неожиданный ступор. 

В конце концов он выбрал бело-синюю рубашку в вертикальную полоску, узкие черные джинсы и кожаные коричневые лоферы. Прямо перед выходом из дома джинсы он все же завернул, обнажая щиколотки — без этой детали образ и впрямь получился слишком классическим. 

Гриндр мигнул сообщением-приглашением, но Джаред даже в машине забыл проверить, кто там его домогается. 

Убер-такси прокатило Джареда наискосок через Квинс к Ист-ривер и заливу Литл-Нек, проползло на строго разрешенной скорости мимо аккуратных домиков предместий Лонг-Айленда, свернуло на глухую лесную дорогу и высадило у обширного, заросшего деревьями поместья. 

Участок от дороги отделяла только живая изгородь из стриженых кустов, дальше расстилался бесконечный идеальный газон, отороченный цветущими кустами роз и упирающийся в длинную приземистую усадьбу, построенную, похоже, в начале прошлого века. В подобные фицджеральдовские места специально на потрахаться Джаред еще не ездил. 

В беленом доме под островерхой сланцевой крышей светились всего два окна, и те — плотно закрытые решетчатыми ставнями. Джаред прошел по мощеной дорожке, золотой в свете низких круглых фонарей, чувствуя себя слегка неуютно после плотной застройки Нью-Йорка, его шума и толкотни. 

Слева от входа, перед гаражом, таким же белым и островерхим, стоял черный порше — ну разумеется, что еще могло стоять перед таким домом. Звонка на двери не оказалось, и Джаред постучал. Когда он уже собирался набрать Дженсену и поинтересоваться, правильный ли адрес тот ему дал, дверь отворилась.

— «Голос Нью-Йорка», — без улыбки поприветствовал Дженсен, пропуская Джареда в дом.  
— О, доктор Эклз, вам известен слоган нашей радиостанции?  
— Можешь оставить пальто здесь. Теперь прямо.

Джаред повесил тренч на вешалку перед огромной стилизованной картой мира и пошел по скупо освещенному коридору вглубь длинной анфилады темных комнат без дверей. Под потолком коридора тлели приглушенные светильники, и лишь где-то впереди, из-под высокой арки, лился яркий свет.

— Эта штука с «доктором», — произнес Дженсен, следуя за Джаредом на расстоянии вытянутой руки, — тебя прикалывает, или просто не можешь слезть с темы?

Добравшись до арки, Джаред резко развернулся и признался, улыбаясь во весь рот: 

— Честно говоря — возбуждает. Но я больше не буду. На работе, наверное, достало? 

Дженсен пожал плечами и ответил, не отвечая и не возвращая улыбку: 

— Я люблю свою работу. 

Он был одет в простую черную футболку и синие джинсы и немыслимым образом выглядел даже лучше, чем со вчерашнего дня помнил Джаред. Только, несмотря на неформальный вид, несмотря на то, что они были у него дома, Дженсен казался гораздо более напряженным, чем вчера, и хищный азарт совсем исчез из его глаз. Зато теперь Джаред кожей ощущал, как доктор Эклз сканирует его с головы до ног.

— Проходи, — Дженсен махнул рукой вглубь совмещенной с кухней гостиной, — садись на диван.

Джаред, не торопясь следовать приглашению, прозвучавшему скорее как приказ, остановился у порога, оглядываясь. 

Интерьер его честно удивил: внешний вид дома обещал колониальный стиль, ну, может, с упором в этнику, а характер хозяина — что-то простое, функциональное, модерновое. Но из просторного, отлично обставленного зала на Джареда неожиданно плеснуло средиземноморьем с характерными глубокими синими оттенками, грубым деревом и светлыми деталями. Только более сдержанно, по-мужски, солидно, увесисто, как будто хозяин дома строил классику и неосознанно стремился к морю и прибрежным домикам с их натуральностью и легкостью.

Дженсен молча прошел в кухонную зону. Его подозрительный взгляд Джаред чувствовал даже спиной. Словно он был наемным киллером, готовым в любую минуту достать пушку, и Дженсен прикидывал, как бы его обезвредить. Странный чувак.

Джаред плюхнулся на серый диван между синих орнаментных подушек и чуть не закинул ноги на журнальный столик, но почему-то удержался.

— У меня есть говяжье бедро, приготовленное на коптильне с перцем и луком. Голодный? — спросил Дженсен,  
— Голодный, но не в том смысле, — попытался разрядить обстановку Джаред. Дженсен не среагировал, только развернулся за кухонной стойкой, не пропуская ни одного движения Джареда. 

Мелькнула трусливая мысль — он в глуши с незнакомым взвинченным парнем, который — если вспомнить его вчерашний шизанутый разговор с Роше — выглядит слегка маньячно. До Нью-Йорка час на такси. Вокруг леса и ни одного домика, насколько Джаред успел увидеть. Может, вспомнить о важных делах и быстренько свалить, пока не поздно? 

Мозг, точнее, его рациональная часть, как всегда был умничкой и предлагал хорошие варианты, чтобы не влипнуть в какую-нибудь херню. Только тело не соглашалось. 

Несмотря на явную неловкость, несмотря на то, что доктор Эклз точно не был радушным хозяином и вообще, судя по всему, жалел о том, что согласился на встречу, с каждой секундой Джаред все яростнее его хотел. 

Ухватить за ремень, притянуть к себе, наплевав на его командирские замашки, вдохнуть влекущий запах одеколона и тренированного — блядь, как футболка обтягивает бицепсы! — тела, вернуться в жесткий поцелуй, ощутить его хватку на заднице, его зубы на шее, увидеть, как он похерит свой контроль, как будет хотеть и рваться к Джареду ближе. Хотелось немедленно почувствовать первое касание голой кожи. Услышать треск собственной рубашки под сильными пальцами. 

Джаред остался на месте. 

— Честно говоря, сейчас совсем не тянет набивать желудок, но эй! Ты приготовил для меня ужин? — кинул еще один пробный шар Джаред.  
— Ага, мечтай, — лишь слегка смягчив слова ухмылкой, ответил Дженсен, выходя из-за стойки с двумя запотевшими стаканами лимонада со льдом. 

Он со стуком поставил перед Джаредом стакан и пояснил:

— Моя стандартная доставка из ресторана, заказал на двоих. Бухла нет. Ты хочешь выпить?  
— Да вовсе не обязательно, — пожал плечами Джаред.  
— Если надо выпить, в трех милях есть бар у дороги. 

Дженсен не садился, нависал сверху, крепко сжимая нетронутый стакан с лимонадом, и смотрел со смесью вызова и напряженного ожидания. 

Во рту пересохло, и Джаред быстро облизнул губы. И досадливо ответил: 

— Да я не пить приехал, чего ты? Мне пофиг на алкоголь. 

Дженсен, похоже, слегка расслабился. Джаред взял себе короткую передышку и в несколько глотков уполовинил стакан — лимонад оказался отменным. 

— Ну, раз ты не голоден, пошли.  
— Куда? — глупо спросил Джаред, имея в виду направление, но Дженсен понял по-своему:  
— За чем приехал. 

Он снова пропустил Джареда вперед и в коридоре указал на лестницу. 

— Второй этаж, — направил в спину. — Спальня прямо. 

Никакого пространства для маневра он не оставлял. Не позволял затормозить, не завешивал молчание пустым трепом, чтобы сделать обстановку более комфортной. 

Открывая дверь в небольшую темно-синюю спальню, Джаред подумал, что ему никогда не нравилась властность. Контроль его бесил, попытки руководить — угнетали, а одни намеки на игру партнера в сурового топа вызывали безудержное хихиканье. 

«Здесь есть окно, второй этаж невысоко, а вообще можно развернуться прямо сейчас и свалить, — услужливо подсказал умница-мозг. — Или хотя бы достать телефон и скинуть Трэвису свои координаты». 

Член болезненно изогнулся в тесных джинсах, и все тело точно присыпало жгучими искрами от фейерверков. Вот откуда? С чего такой пожар в штанах? Не пацан уже! 

Трахаться хотелось до тряской дрожи во всем теле. 

Джаред повертел головой. Спальня идеально попадала в общий стиль дома: синие обои с мелким дамаском, серый деревянный пол, скамья в изножье кровати, подушки у изголовья — но выглядела напрочь нежилой. Ни одной личной вещи, пустой консольный стол с лампой, все идеально, отглажено, безлико.

Странно, что он все еще чему-то удивлялся. Доктор Эклз точно не повел бы его в свою постель, если уж он гостя в дом с трудом впустил. 

Дженсен прошел к окну и плотно закрыл ставни, а потом спустил жалюзи, явно свежеустановленные — на темном карнизе белела наклейка фирмы-производителя. Интересно, от кого тут скрываться, от белок из окрестных лесов? На милю вокруг поместья никого. 

От напряженной тишины потел затылок, и Джаред спросил первое, что пришло в голову:

— У тебя тут специальная комната для свиданок?  
— А что, думаешь, ты такой эксклюзивный? — усмехнулся Дженсен. Вот же сука! — Правда, обычно я на вечеринках не знакомлюсь, не вписываются вечеринки в мой график.  
— А где знакомишься? — задрал брови Джаред.

На вечерники он, значит, не ходит, в гриндре его нет. Ужас, как чувак вообще организует себе секс? Неужели хаслеров вызывает, с такой-то внешностью?

— Обычно на конференциях, — ответил Дженсен и приблизился, окунул в свой потрясающий запах. — На рабочих встречах. Много еще вопросов ты заготовил для интервью?

Да в конце-то концов! 

Ладно. Достаточно. Ничего хорошего от рассинхрона члена и мозга не бывает. Доказательств, что ли, захотелось? 

Джаред сделал шаг назад и переплел руки на груди.

— Знаешь, раз ты собираешься и дальше так козлить, я лучше и правда возьму у тебя интервью для радио, что-нибудь в рубрику про горожан «Разговаривая с Нью-Йорком», хотя из тебя со всех сторон хуевый житель Нью-Йорка. И поеду домой. 

Дженсен моргнул и поджал губы. Уткнулся взглядом в пол и чуть заметно кивнул сам себе. Как будто Джаред, как он и думал, не оправдал его ожиданий. 

Ой, да нахуй. 

— А лучше сразу домой. Пока вечер еще окончательно не проебан. 

Джаред открыл в телефоне убер, вызывая машину. Конечно, в такой глуши тачку сразу не поймать, ближайшую придется ждать двадцать пять минут, но ничего. Можно пока вдоль дороги прогуляться, подышать воздухом. Когда еще удастся выбраться из города на природу. 

Он отступил к двери, на ходу подтверждая заказ, и тут на плечо легла осторожная рука. Джаред обернулся. 

Дженсен снова изменился. Сейчас он выглядел как человек, собирающийся прыгнуть с моста в ледяной поток, одновременно испуганным и собранным. И еще — виноватым. 

Он передвинул ладонь по плечу Джареда и нерешительно-мягко погладил его шею над воротником двумя пальцами. И сказал: 

— Не надо у меня брать интервью. Я скучный. А вот ты…

От этой недоласки почему-то потянуло сердце. Дженсен на секунду прикрыл глаза, и, когда открыл, на Джареда плеснуло отчаянием. Дженсен посмотрел на его рот, медленно поднял другую руку и очень нежно обвел кончиками пальцев губы. И закончил: 

— А вот ты охуенный. Ждал встречи с самой твоей программы. 

«Шиза какая!» — подумал Джаред, почти на ощупь нажимая в телефоне сброс заказа. А вслух сказал, с удивлением отмечая, как садится голос, что бывало с ним только после многочасовых эфиров: 

— Врешь. Со вчерашнего вечера ждал. 

И Дженсен рассмеялся тепло, так, как Джаред не ожидал вовсе, и кивнул покаянно: 

— Правда. Очень ждал. 

Поцелуй, вопреки всему, оказался нежным и почти целомудренным. 

Дженсен невесомо гладил кончиками пальцев шею, очерчивал ушную раковину, щекотно-возбуждающе ласкал за ухом. Он слегка оттянул мочку, и Джаред вздрогнул от странно-приятного ощущения. И почему-то вспомнил, что раньше носил серьгу. 

Ему было мало. Он гладил широкую спину, напирал в чересчур мягком поцелуе, изгибался под уверенными, но слишком медленными руками и мечтал сорвать доктору Эклзу все тормоза. Мечтал компенсировать себе минуты, проведенные наедине с его мудизмом. Дико хотелось забить на чужие заморочки и просто насладиться великолепным телом Дженсена. 

Только Джаред держался. Ему казалось — Дженсен изучает его. Своими чуткими сильными пальцами — черт, ведь нейрохирург же, наверняка умеет считывать самую тонкую вибрацию — он исследовал Джареда, собирал в копилку его реакции. 

Господи, каким раком только не встанет мозг, когда ебаться хочется до ора. Ладно, может, Джаред и надумал себе эту усложненную возвышенную херь про изучение, но если все так — сдерживаться тем более глупо. 

Он вынырнул из поцелуя, отпрянул и застонал, выгибаясь грудью к Дженсену, когда тот ухватил его волосы в горсть на затылке и слегка оттянул. В ответ на свой стон он услышал шумный длинный выдох. 

Обычно все было наоборот. Если партнеры Джареда торопились — поскорее раздеть его, ухватить за член, развести ягодицы, засадить или раскинуть для него ноги — он не мог удержаться от игры. Нарочно тормозил, увиливал, уходил из-под прикосновений, из-под рук, продлевал прелюдию, иногда начинал дурачиться и ржать, и секс превращался в развлечение, в продолжение вечеринки. Ожидание добавляло остроты. 

Но с Дженсеном он и так ждал слишком долго. И сейчас ему было мало. 

Он потянул вверх футболку Дженсена и присвистнул, когда открылся рельефный живот и выпуклые грудные мышцы. Не бодибилдер, Джаред не любил трахаться с качками, но в сухом пропорциональном теле была, похоже, проработана каждая мышца. 

— Все лучше и лучше, — пробормотал Джаред и рванул целовать широкие плечи, пытаясь одновременно справиться с ремнем на джинсах Дженсена. 

Если он сейчас ляпнет что-нибудь типа: «Не терпится?» — Джаред точно даст ему в нос.

Дженсен не ляпнул. Привлек к себе за шею и потянул к кровати, на ходу расстегивая рубашку. Никакого треска ткани, никакой торопливости, просто Джаред как-то в секунду оказался раздет до трусов, пока сам все еще воевал с чужим ремнем. Дженсен отвел жадные руки Джареда и толкнул его спиной на матрас. И сам ловко избавился от ремня и джинсов, навис сверху, касаясь только коленями. 

Пол холодил голые ступни, переплетение нитей крупноузорчатого синего жаккардового покрывала грубовато ласкало чувствительную спину, и Дженсен блестел глазами в полутьме, вглядывался в лицо с плохо скрытым изумлением. Джаред зацепил большим пальцем свои трусы, выкрутился из них и приподнял бедра, роняя на себя Дженсена, встречая пахом его пах. 

Наконец-то. Можно было тереться об него, царапать вдоль ребер, вздрагивать от его изучающих прикосновений, обхватывать коленями его бока и стонать, одновременно целуя и прикусывая невыносимые губы. 

Джаред вцепился в крепкие плечи, толкнул с усилием — и Дженсен сам перевернул их, закинул Джареда на себя, позволил освободить от белья. 

Первое прикосновение к чужому члену Джаред всегда ждал с нетерпением и воспринимал как настоящее знакомство. Вот вы списались в гриндре, потрепались, назначили встречу. Вот ты видишь парня вживую и по его рукопожатию пытаешься определить, каким он будет в постели. Вот ты целуешь его и уже понимаешь, станет ли удачной ваша с ним ночь — ну, или ближайшие пятнадцать минут отсоса в сортире ресторана или клуба. Но только обхватывая пальцами чужой напряженный ствол, Джаред понимал, что настоящее: «Привет, рад познакомиться» — стоило сказать именно сейчас. Иногда он и говорил. 

Интимное касание, дрожь и — неловкость или развязная готовность ко всему, грубый напор или напряженное ожидание, желание сделать хорошо в ответ или эгоистичное требование ласки. Можно носить множество масок и прикидываться более милым парнем, чем ты есть на самом деле, но стоит чужому кулаку двинуться по возбужденному члену, и уже не соврешь, не сыграешь. Раскроешься как миленький. 

Джаред знал. Он сам так раскрывался. Любое притворство и игры летели к чертям, стоило довериться и толкнуться в чью-то руку. 

Приподнявшись над Дженсеном и неотрывно глядя в его лицо, Джаред сомкнул пальцы на горячем члене, тяжелом, крупном — и тут повезло. 

Дженсен пытался сдерживаться, но Джаред умел доставлять удовольствие одной только рукой. Он вытянул вдоль члена большой палец и при сильном движении вверх мазнул по глянцевой головке, провернул твердо сжатый кулак, полируя подушечкой выступающий рельефный край венчика. Ресницы Дженсена дрогнули, и он на секунду прикрыл глаза. И вот так, с закрытыми глазами, выгнулся к Джареду, подался к нему всем телом — под свободную руку, под ладонь, которую опалило жаром от гладких плеч и выпуклых грудных мышц, прижался бедрами, голенями, беззвучно приоткрыл блестящие губы. 

Джаред не выдержал, поцеловал, торопливо двигая рукой, впитывая все реакции сильного тела. Чутье подсказывало, что нужно брать, пока дают — Дженсен вовсе не собирается выпускать руль. 

Рот вязало, как от недозрелой айвы, так хотелось заполнить его членом, вынудить Дженсена уступить всасывающему движению и ласкающему языку. Джаред привык доверять своему телу и телам партнеров. Это биология, тут все понятно. Хочется? Можно? Бери. 

Джаред скользнул к паху Дженсена и прижался губами к влажной головке. Приоткрыл рот, распластал по члену язык и медленно двинулся вниз, мыча от удовольствия. Дженсен задышал чаще, вцепился в волосы, удержал на месте. Не позволил взять до горла. Джареду хватило и этого, неглубокого. Он сосал и вылизывал, чувствуя, как от желания звенит в ушах и ломит в яйцах. 

Синий отблеск от стен на белых простынях погружал в какое-то ночное космическое ощущение, когда будто пропадает гравитация и звезды выплясывают перед глазами. 

Дженсен коротко застонал, пережал стон стиснутыми губами и потянул Джареда к себе за предплечье. 

— Никакого минета без защиты, — сказал убежденно, смазывая эффект от сознательных слов тяжелым дыханием. 

Он перевернул Джареда снова, уложил на лопатки незамысловатым, но действенным приемом. И впился в губы губами, шаря по телу и безошибочно находя все эрогенные зоны, все чувствительные точки. Джаред под Дженсеном вскрикивал, стонал, извивался, не скрывал ничего, показывал себя и только надеялся, что не очень пугает доктора своей несдержанностью. А нахера трахаться, если не можешь сбросить контроль?

Дженсен, похоже, не жаловался. Он больше не тормозил. Наоборот, словно маховик, набирал скорость. Теперь он напирал, лепил из Джареда перевозбужденное задыхающееся животное, и от его прикосновений-щипков горела кожа. 

Он замедлился только раз, когда развел Джареду колени, огладил мошонку и скользнул пальцем к анусу. И замер, мягко кружа вокруг дырки и выжидательно глядя в глаза. 

— Да! — выдохнул Джаред и подбросил бедра в попытке насадиться на палец. 

Вот чего его в гриндре нет? Там все предпочтения указаны. А теперь придется пояснить. 

— Если что, могу извращаться по-всякому.

Дженсен, похоже, не понял. Дразнить, правда, не перестал, царапнул по кругу ногтем легонько, но напряженно свел брови. Джаред терпеливо ждал, пока он сообразит. Член пачкал смазкой живот, хотелось развести ягодицы, так чтобы потянуло между, и принять его глубоко, до самого нутра, где пекло ожиданием первого толчка и томило пустотой.

— А ты? — подтолкнул Джаред. К счастью, до Дженсена дошло — тоже, видимо, мозг не очень работал, очко в пользу Джареда.  
— А. Нет. Я…  
— Только актив, я понял. Ну возьми уже, актив. Я подготовился к свиданию. 

Дженсен скользнул пальцем внутрь. Пока Джаред принудительно продлевал его скупую ласку, жадно насаживался, сгибая ноги в коленях, он чудом услышал, как Дженсен пробормотал себе под нос: 

— Ах вот как ты подготовился, засранец.

Джаред простил ему «засранца» тотчас же, как увидел, как он раскатывает по члену резинку. Ловко, четко. Красиво. Мало кому удавалось сделать это красиво. 

Дженсен оперся о матрас коленом между раздвинутых ног Джареда, пробежался чуткими пальцами по груди, задел сосок, спустился к пупку, а потом сделал хитрую штуку — прижал к выстриженному лобку сжатые в щепоть пальцы и надавил, так что те разошлись веером, лаская сразу во все стороны. Корень члена оказался между указательным и средним пальцем, и Дженсен их слегка свел. 

Джаред взвыл. Почему-то легкое, почти невесомое касание запустило запредельно острое удовольствие. Дженсен добил — нырнул ладонью под мошонку, помял немного, а потом сжал на члене кулак. 

— Ты ведь не спустишь прямо сейчас? — осведомился, надрачивая Джареду и жадно его разглядывая.  
— А… что… похоже? — вытолкнул с трудом Джаред. 

Он хотел большего. Чтобы упоительная боль, а потом сразу много, сильно, плотно. 

— Господи, еще как похоже. Ты очень… — Дженсен запнулся, но все же нашел слово: — Очень горячий.  
— Да засади уже, ну! — сорвался Джаред. 

Если он кончит, то еще минут пятнадцать Дженсена внутрь не пустит. Кто его разберет, как там бетонные плиты в голове у доктора встанут за эти пятнадцать минут. Следовало брать сразу и максимум. 

Дженсен шлепнул по внутренней стороне бедра, заставляя раскрыться шире и прижался ко входу членом. 

— Давно бы попросил, — усмехнулся нагло и…

И дальнейшее Джаред помнил плохо. 

В ушах бухала кровь, горло драло от вскриков и стонов, не получалось притормозить и распробовать Дженсена. Джаред действительно кончил почти сразу, яростно подмахивая и совершенно не заботясь о том, как выглядит. 

Только Дженсен не вышел, не дал передохнуть, и впервые не хотелось после острого оргазма сползти с члена. Доктор Эклз оказался неутомимым, жестко держащим ритм, умеющим сдерживаться и терпеть. Он, видимо, и правда изучал все чувствительные зоны Джареда, потому что умудрился возбудить снова за пару минут, покачиваясь внутри и растягивая собой, под себя. Идеально. Он гладил все тело, царапал, шлепал и надавливал, играл с Джаредом, играл на Джареде свою мелодию, топил его в удовольствии, разводил его тело на все возможные реакции. 

Ко второму оргазму Джаред рвался долго, изумляясь выдержке Дженсена и его неутомимости. Впрочем, чего ожидать от чувака, который во время работы вынужден несколько часов стоять неподвижно, да еще склонив спину. 

Дженсену нравилось менять позиции, он не давал перевести дух, крутил Джареда, управлял им, ловил его желания и даже — создавал новые. Джаред никогда не думал, что у него настолько чувствительная шея под волосами. 

Когда сил удерживать себя на грани не осталось, Джаред взмолился:

— Кончи… Хочу видеть. Едва держусь. 

И Дженсен застонал длинно, глухо, закинул ноги Джареда себе на бедра, так что стало удобно скрестить лодыжки у него на поясе, запрокинул голову и довел себя до финала тремя жесткими толчками. Джареду хватило десятка мелких движений кулака, чтобы сорваться следом. 

Собственное тело казалось невесомым, и кровь все еще жгли угасающие искры оргазма. 

Дженсен вытянулся рядом, и Джаред подтащил его ближе, уложил головой на свое плечо. 

— Удобно?  
— Нет.  
— Ну, переляг. 

Дженсен не шевельнулся, только прикрыл глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Серо-синие стены казались в полутьме почти черными, и Джаред протянул руку, включил лампу со светлым абажуром, стоящую возле кровати на консольном столе. 

Дженсен повернул на плече голову и расслабленно улыбнулся краем рта:

— Все нормально?  
— Охуеть как нормально, — вернул улыбку Джаред.  
— Сейчас принесу лимонад. 

Он и тут угадал. Во рту поселилась невадская пустыня, и горло драло. 

Дженсен даже трусы не надел, ушел, мягко ступая по деревянным полам босыми ногами. Джаред хотел подробнее осмотреть комнату, но было лень открывать глаза. Он позволил себе поплавать в неге, ощущая себя выебанным до потери здравого смысла. 

Дженсен вернулся с кувшином ледяного лимонада и двумя стаканами. Джаред выхлестал один залпом и подвинулся, приглашая Дженсена вернуться в постель. На его губах остался лимонный привкус, и Джаред с ленивым наслаждением вылизал его рот.

— Ты тут совсем один живешь? — спросил, усаживаясь на постели, сложив ноги.  
— Расскажи про радио? — попросил Дженсен.

Ладно, намек понят. Про свою жизнь ни словечка. Ну, не проблема, Джареду не западло потрепаться о себе. 

— М-м-м… уточни. Что тебя интересует?  
— Даже не знаю. Я радио не слушаю, предпочитаю свои подборки музыки. Ну, иногда могу за рулем включить новости. Вообще не представляю, как там у вас все работает.  
— Ага, я понял. Провести тебя по тонкому и сложному миру радиовещания? Ладно, признаю, не такому сложному, как мир нейрохирургии, но, знаешь… Только на радио за три минуты можно прожить целую жизнь. Я больше нигде так не ощущаю ценность времени. Пока играет Элвис, можно выпить кофе с коллегой и выкурить сигарету. Или сбегать отлить и выкурить сигарету. А если это Боб Дилан — то, о господи! За это время можно жениться и развестись, если диджей не обрежет въезд.  
— Куришь? — уточнил Дженсен.  
— Я? Да не, редко. Мне для голоса вредно, да и кашлять начинаю.  
— Расскажи еще.

Джаред сполз на подушку и закинул руки за голову. И продолжил, глядя в невысокий потолок. 

— Вот что такое три минуты на улице? Да они ничего не стоят. А на радио три минуты — это все время мира. А пять — вообще вечность. 

Дженсен лежал рядом на боку, упираясь подбородком в ладонь согнутой в локте руки и внимательно слушал. Джаред откинул ногу и просунул стопу между щиколоток Дженсена. Накатило философское настроение, и он хмыкнул: 

— Может, бог был диджеем? И сотворил этот мир как раз в перерыве между последней песней часа и отбивкой, ну, судя по тому, что у него получилось.  
— И что, по-твоему, получилось? 

Джаред пожал плечами: 

— Не сказать, чтобы совершенство. Но на мой взгляд — вполне, вполне прилично. Ты так не считаешь?  
— Я считаю, — сказал Дженсен, — что мы и сотой доли не видим и не понимаем из того, что у него там получилось. Как по мне — мутный чувак.  
— Ничего. Узнаем потихоньку.

Веки совсем отяжелели, и пальцы Дженсена, медленно оглаживающие плечо, были теплыми, неспешная ласка успокаивала. 

— Можно остаться у тебя на ночь? — спросил Джаред, почти не сомневаясь в ответе.

Дженсен убрал руку и резко выпрямился. И покачал головой. 

— Нет, прости. Мне надо еще поработать. Я вызову тебе такси.  
— Да я сам, никаких проблем. 

Надо было уходить, пока совсем не разморило. 

Перед тем, как закрыть за Джаредом дверь, Дженсен, помешкав, привлек его к себе уже привычной хваткой за шею и поцеловал — так страстно, будто и не было у них сейчас крышесносного секса. Припечатал коротким ярким поцелуем, словно точку поставил. 

— Да, мне тоже понравилось. Было круто, — сказал Джаред. 

В машине он прислонился виском к стеклу и прикрыл глаза, проваливаясь в мягкий сон. Судя по прощанию, этот трах останется единичным. А жаль, очень уж чувак хорош. Девять из десяти. Получил бы десятку, если бы не был такой сложный. 

С этой мыслью Джаред уснул и проспал до самого Бруклина. 

***

Как говорила последнюю неделю новая новостница «Радио 710» Бриана Бакмастер под финал своих эфиров: «Ноябрь решил утопить Нью-Йорк в слезах. Погода скорбит вместе с горожанами, ведь наш первый за двадцать лет мэр-демократ, наш самый высокий мэр в истории Нью-Йорка не видит с высоты своего роста проблем с городскими коммуникациями. Билл де Блазио, у меня не осталось целых туфель, сделай что-нибудь с этими лужами!»

Надо будет затащить-таки Бриану на какое-нибудь особо скучное мероприятие, надо же дать возможность человеку отблагодарить за протекцию. 

Джаред закрыл зонт, встряхнул его и толкнул дверь в маленькую забегаловку с неприметной вывеской «Сэндвичи у Зарифа». Трипэдвайзер показывал у заведения неожиданно неплохой рейтинг, хотя Джаред никак не мог понять, почему Дженсен выбрал такое странное место для встречи. 

Корнер с бургерами, хот-догами и крафтовым пивом располагался в Бруклине, а Дженсен не любил выбираться со своего напыщенного Золотого Берега. В крайнем случае он назначал Джареду встречу где-нибудь в центре Манхэттена и рестораны выбирал представительские, породистые. Никаких тебе «Сэндвичей у Зарифа», все солидно.

Повесив тренч и мокрый на концах шарф на вешалку у входа, Джаред огляделся. Стойка-прилавок, десяток небольших столиков и открытая кухня. Дженсена нигде не наблюдалось. 

Это тоже было странно — тот никогда не опаздывал. Джаред и сам мог похвастаться пунктуальностью, радио быстро приучило его везде появляться вовремя, но еще ни разу ему не удавалось прийти на свидание раньше Дженсена. 

Джаред зачесал назад завивающиеся от влаги волосы и уставился в пластиковое меню. И усмехнулся собственным мыслям. «Свидание». Надо же. Дженсен умудрился вернуть этому слову его былое значение. Нет, конечно, после ресторана, который доктор Эклз всегда заказывал минимум за две недели, тщательно выстраивая свое расписание, они ехали трахаться к нему домой. И все же — хотя бы с Дженсеном — секс стал оформлен как-то более цивилизованно, чем за последние лет шесть привык Джаред, находя себе партнеров на одну-две ночи исключительно через гриндр. Это было непривычно, но круто. Для разнообразия. 

Обслуживать Джареда не спешили. На бейдже араба средних лет, стоящего у плиты, было написано «Зариф», других сотрудников Джаред не заметил. Дженсен не появлялся. 

А ведь Джаред тогда, в сентябре, думал, что их шикарный секс так и останется единичным эпизодом, который скоро сотрется из памяти. Он действительно удивился, когда Дженсен позвонил ровно через неделю, сразу после выхода Джареда в эфир с «Уикендом в Большом Яблоке», и деловым тоном поинтересовался: 

— У тебя есть планы на двадцать второе сентября? Это четверг. Не следующий, через неделю. На половину девятого.  
— Э-э-э, — глубокомысленно ответил Джаред. — Это же черт знает когда!  
— Мне сложно составить свое расписание с такими вводными данными, — ядовито ответил Дженсен. — Так у тебя есть планы на «черт знает когда»? Я бронирую ресторан.  
— Приглашаешь меня на ужин? — уточнил Джаред. Приглашения как такового он не услышал.  
— Можно сразу ко мне.  
— Можно, — согласился Джаред. — Но идея с рестораном прикольная. Хоть и не блещущая оригинальностью.  
— Значит, у тебя нет планов?  
— Ну, я подстроюсь. Мне всегда есть куда пойти вечером в четверг, но перенести не проблема.  
— Я скину тебе название ресторана и время. 

Так и получилось, что теперь Джаред раз в неделю точно знал, с кем проведет вечер. Пару раз Дженсен выкраивал даже два вечера, но всегда спрашивал ужасно заранее, свободен ли Джаред. И вот сегодня впервые за два месяца назначил встречу через полчаса после звонка. Джаред от удивления даже не сказал, что как раз сейчас у него есть планы. Пришлось дать отбой невысокому эффектному мулату из гриндра, который скучал на дне рождения трехлетнего племянника в квартале от квартиры Джареда, и примчаться под дождем в «Сэндвичи у Зарифа», чтобы тупо пялиться на красно-желтое меню и гадать, пропитается ли новый кашемировый горчичный свитер запахами кухни. 

Наконец хозяин заведения, который сам принимал заказы и сам делал сэндвичи, удосужился подойти к столику. Джаред заказал, как советовали пользователи трипэдвайзера, здешний бургер «Оригинал», куда попросил добавить халапеньо и апельсин. От сидра и пива Джаред отказался, он вообще старался при Дженсене не пить — слишком свежи были воспоминания о том, как на одно из свиданий он привез бутылку вина, а Дженсен молча откупорил ее и вылил в раковину. 

Судя по всему, чувак был в завязке, Джаред видел такие же задвиги у своего кузена Барри. Удивительным образом это возбуждало. Да в Дженсене, блядь, все возбуждало, особенно когда он не вел себя как последняя сука, а смотрел этим своим странным отчаянным взглядом — и становился на мгновение ломким и распахнутым настежь, аж страшно. 

Джаред проверил почту, ответил согласием на просьбу Трэвиса помочь с переездом, отрубил гриндр, чтобы не мешал, когда придет Дженсен, и понял, что беспокоится. Вряд ли Дженсен мог его кинуть, но он не опаздывал даже на музейные выставки. Если, конечно, Джаред умудрялся его туда вытащить.

Похвастаться такой добычей, как красивый, состоятельный, респектабельный доктор, с самого знакомства хотелось ужасно, но Дженсен сперва отказывался от любых приглашений. 

Сломался он на кино. В середине октября Джаред набрал номер Дженсена просто так, не особо надеясь на согласие. 

— Привет! Знаю, что вряд ли впишусь вот так спонтанно в твой график, но у меня есть проходка на ночь в «Линкольн Плаза». Будут крутить фильмы с фестиваля независимого кино «Сандэнс». В приглашении плюс один. Не хочешь пойти?  
— А куда слился твой «плюс один»? — поинтересовался Дженсен.  
— Ну, вообще-то я тебе первому позвонил, но ты не парься. Если не можешь, я найду, с кем сходить.  
— Нет, я… — непривычно поспешно ответил Дженсен и откашлялся. И вдруг неожиданно согласился: — Я пойду. Спасибо. Там же не обязательно сидеть всю ночь?  
— Да нет. Можем посмотреть пару киношек, а потом к тебе. Ну, или ко мне, ты никогда у меня не был.

Везти Джареда к себе Дженсен отказался, как и заходить к нему, сославшись на утреннюю операцию, но они провели действительно классный вечер. Дженсен подвез Джареда к дому и даже почти позволил отсосать прямо в тачке, но все же в последнюю минуту затормозил. Просто целоваться с ним тоже было клево. 

Да где его носит?! Может, еще не поздно вернуть мулата?

Джаред достал телефон, запустил гриндр. И отключил снова. Зариф принес сэндвич — оказавшийся действительно недурным, и через семь минут явился Дженсен.

Дверь забегаловки стукнула, и Джаред, обернувшись, обнаружил у порога доктора Эклза. Зонт тот проебал где-то вместе с сорока минутами времени, и его короткая стрижка топорщилась слипшимися прядями, лицо блестело от дождевой воды и по скуле ползла прозрачная капля — наверняка щекотно, Джаред аж поежился.

Дженсен двумя скупыми движениями отряхнул затянутые в угольно-серый пиджак плечи, быстрым цепким взглядом обежал зал и только после этого посмотрел на Джареда. И, даже не кивнув, двинулся прямой наводкой к столу.

Он двигался совсем не так, как обычно, перетекал мышцами под своим идеально сидящим костюмом от Канали, и Джаред разом, как накатило, вспомнил давно затертую в памяти «Сирену», чугунную клетку с коммуникациями и охрененного парня в разгаре охоты на ресторатора. В паху ощутимо потяжелело.

— Опоздал. Извини. В этом районе ад с парковками, — Дженсен одним слитным движением обогнул стол и опустился напротив Джареда, явно так, чтобы видеть вход. Джеймс Бонд какой-то под прикрытием. Хотя смотрелся он, надо признать, куда шикарнее Бонда последнего разлива. Джаред поерзал на стуле: стояк стремительно приближался к боевому, но пока было неясно, есть ли у него шанс. Дженсен выглядел странно. Слишком отстраненным, погруженным в себя и одновременно настороженным. Если он решил так стильно бросить Джареда среди дешевой жратвы, это будет, безусловно, новый свежий опыт.

— Скажи мне, где в Нью-Йорке парковочный рай. Ха. Кто нормальный станет здесь ездить на своей машине? — вкатил Джаред пробный шар, пытаясь выбить Дженсена из скорлупы, раскрутить на обычный треп. Без толку: Дженсен не ответил.

Он снова обежал взглядом закусочную, застряв на рекламных фото сэндвичей над стойкой, и Зариф, видно, считав с посетителя какие-то известные всем хозяевам едален тайные коды, мгновенно материализовался возле его локтя. Но на меню Дженсен даже не посмотрел. Кивнул на тарелку перед Джаредом и сообщил:

— Мне так же.  
— С халапеньо и апельсином? — уточнил хозяин.

Дженсен сосредоточенно свел брови.

— Ты ешь халапеньо с апельсином?

Джареду захотелось заржать. Несмотря на стояк и неизвестно откуда взявшуюся тревожную маету в крови: он что, в самом деле испугался возможного разрыва? С ума сойти. Да и слово «разрыв», обычно стоящее в одном ряду со словами «отношения» и «пара», вовсе не приклепывалось к их ситуации. 

— Попробуй, — пожал он плечами.  
— Да, с халапеньо. И апельсином, — Дженсен коротко облизнул губы и выдернул из подставки салфетку — промокнуть лицо. Зариф свалил к своей плите. Нужно было уже наконец выяснить, какого черта происходит.

— Когда ты вдруг воспылал страстью к бургерам средней ценовой категории? — поинтересовался Джаред. — Что мы здесь делаем?  
— Здесь плохо? — Дженсен оглянулся, как будто только осознал, где же находится. — Честно говоря, ткнул в ближайшее кафе в навигаторе. Можем куда-нибудь перебраться.  
— Да нет, здесь на удивление прилично, я, пожалуй, даже упомяну их в своей программе, если хозяин наймет какой-нибудь персонал, — повысил Джаред голос.  
— Ты помнишь «Сирену»? — быстро спросил Дженсен. — Мы там познакомились.  
— Она навечно в коллекции моих кошмаров. Дизайн там был чудовищный. И еда так себе.  
— А Себастьяна Роше, владельца? Знаешь о нем что-нибудь?  
— Ну, я в тот день так ему и не представился, твое волшебное появление сбило мне все настройки. Но я знаю одного программного директора, дочь которого играла с Роше в теннис. Что тебя интересует?  
— Мне нужно с ним поговорить.

«Ты уже пытался, вышло как-то не очень», — чуть не ляпнул Джаред, но вовремя прикусил язык. Дженсен, как и тогда, в день знакомства, вовсе не был настроен на секс или хотя бы флирт. Как и тогда, тело Джареда плевало на это, член, как стрелка компаса, тянулся вверх и к Дженсену. Только теперь Джаред точно знал, ради какого очумительного секса тратит свое время.

— Боюсь, сейчас это будет непросто. До Роше наконец дошло, что он влез играть на чужой корт, «Сирену» он быстро прикрыл и свалил куда-то из Нью-Йорка. Но если надо, я попробую…  
— Нет! — выдохнул Дженсен.

Джаред аж на стуле откинулся — Дженсен испугался всерьез, до побелевшего лба и закаменевших плеч.

— Нет, Джаред, — повторил он тише, глядя в стол. — Нет, не нужно, забудь. Неудачная идея.

Только начав движение, Джаред осознал, что инстинктивно протянул к Дженсену руку в попытке успокоить и защитить… от чего бы там ни было. Он опустил ладонь посередине стола между солонкой и салфетницей и попытался поймать нетипично — и потому неприятно — загнанный взгляд. Дженсену тот не шел категорически. 

— Послушай, я обычно не лезу в чужие дела, если только людям самим не хочется поделиться, но ты ведь не просто так меня сюда вытащил. Не похоже, что тебе приспичило перепихнуться по-быстрому. Что случилось, Дженсен?

Дженсен скривил угол рта в усмешке, будто мысль озвучить свои проблемы казалась ему бредовой. Но потом потер большими пальцами край стола, поправил свой бордовый, оттенка бургунди, галстук, повел головой, ослабляя воротник — и весь этот комплекс неловких телодвижений заставил Джареда затаить дыхание: он с изумлением понял, что сейчас и правда что-то услышит.

Но Дженсен поднял глаза, вздрогнул всем телом и сжал уже приоткрытые губы, уставившись Джареду за спину.

Джаред с досадой оглянулся. 

У входа стояла женщина: короткая стрижка, блондинистые острые пряди, неприятно-светлые глаза за квадратными очками, пальто-пончо верблюжьего цвета, мокрый зонт — ничего пугающего, обычная жительница Нью-Йорка очень средних лет. 

— Просто рабочие проблемы, — ровно и громко произнес за спиной Дженсен. — Тебе будет скучно слушать, а мне подбирать понятные слова. Забудь.

Женщина молча развернулась и выгрузилась под дождь, шагая, как робот в ютубовском ролике: забегаловка Зарифа, видимо, не удовлетворила ее взыскательному вкусу. Зонт звонко выстрелил, раскрываясь.

И, словно эхом, стукнула о стол тарелка: Зариф притащил второй сэндвич.

«Ну и проехали, раз не хочет говорить, правда?» — сказал умница-мозг. «Да хуй там!» — зло и азартно откликнулся Джаред, и этот азарт даже нельзя было оправдать навязчивой похотью, охватившей все тело и совершенно не сдавшей своих позиций. 

Джаред смотрел, как Дженсен тупо сверлит солонку остановившимся взглядом, и почти слышал скрежет, с которым он задвигал свои засовы, отгораживаясь и снова захлопываясь наглухо. Джаред откинулся на стуле и растрепал подсохшие волосы. Он упускал что-то важное, и похер, когда это «что-то», имеющее отношение к замороченному доктору с Лонг-Айленда, стало важным. 

Дженсен загнался. Он позвонил. И он хотел увидеть именно Джареда. 

Джаред взял свой давно остывший сэндвич, стараясь не выронить его из салфетки, откусил и улыбнулся, жуя. И сказал как можно более мирно: 

— Слушай, ты бы поберег себя. Нельзя работать круглые сутки. Бери пример с меня. Сижу в кабинке, говорю сам с собой, и меня не только в дурдом не тащат, так еще и платят за это. У тебя слишком нервная работа, доктор.

Дженсен выдохнул — или Джареду показалось, или в самом деле благодарно. 

— А у тебя не нервная? Не волнуешься? Перед своими эфирами. Тебя же миллионы слушают.  
— Ну… Знаешь, когда сидишь один перед микрофоном — нет смысла волноваться. Вот представь. Ты и здоровая хрень с поролоновой насадкой, которую совершенно закономерно называют гондошкой. Твои губы у черного огромного гондона. О чем вообще после этого переживать? Разве что о том, как не заржать. Но меня на это нервное «хи-хи» только в первое время пробивало, потом привык.  
— «Гондошка», — фыркнул Дженсен и покачал головой.  
— Именно. На студии гондошка у каждого своя. Ну, ты же к ней губами прижимаешься. Кстати, вот именно гондон делает микрофон микрофоном. Без него он уродливый, как глаз мухи или стрекозы. Фасеточный, тощий, длинный. И звук через него болезненно резкий, ловит слишком много левого. 

Дженсен вроде расслабился, отпустил спину, поддернул манжеты. Аккуратно разрезал свой сэндвич на небольшие куски и теперь ел с таким видом, словно и не в забегаловке бруклинской сидит, а в привычном ресторане. 

— А еще у нас сегодня диджей Колсон стал читать погоду и врубил мой микрофон вместо своего. И такой сидит, разоряется. Где-то на середине выпуска дошло. Пока микрофоны переключал, успел возопить: «Блядь, когда ж я выспаться уже смогу!» Едва в эфир не ушло. 

Дженсен улыбался, ел и слушал. Слушал и расслаблялся. А Джареду вовсе не западло было потрепаться. Он даже уцепил собственный щедрый порыв — не тащить Дженсена трахаться, если тот не настроен, а просто посидеть у Зарифа. Ну а ночью, как уже бывало, открыть сайт «Эклз-клиник» и подрочить на светлый образ доктора Эклза. Мулат все равно сорвался с крючка. 

— Эй, Джаред, — прервал Дженсен очередную историю про диджея Колсона, который в эфире обожал всех людей, а с выключенным микрофоном превращался в самого жуткого мизантропа из всех человеконенавистников «Радио 710».  
— Чего?  
— У тебя эрекция?  
— Э… у тебя рентгеновское зрение? Видишь через стол и сквозь мои джинсы?  
— Когда тебе невтерпеж, ты начинаешь пялиться на мой рот не отрываясь.  
— Это раздражает? — на всякий случай уточнил Джаред. Извиняться уж он точно не собирался.

Дженсен нарочито задумался, потом склонил голову к плечу и выдал:

— Нет. Заводит.

Джаред ничего не ответил, потому что все равно вышел бы глухой хрип. Дженсен никогда раньше — кроме полубезумной встречи в туалете «Сирены» — не флиртовал вне спальни, да еще так грязно. Он и в спальне-то не особо.

— Мы в семи минутах пешком от моего дома, — все же просипел Джаред и откашлялся, чтоб совсем не позориться. Все равно доктор Эклз откажется, но попробовать стоило.

Дженсен поднял руку и обернулся к кухне, подзывая Зарифа. 

— Счет, пожалуйста. 

Джаред потянулся за портмоне, но Дженсен остановил его скупым жестом:

— Я оплачу. Это же я тебя дернул в твое свободное время. Постараюсь компенсировать. 

Господи, да что с ним? Джаред ощутил, как член пачкает изнанку трусов. 

— Если я оставлю машину здесь, с ней же ничего не случится?  
— Нет, — не задумываясь, мотнул головой Джаред. 

А даже если бы и да — соврал бы без сожалений. 

***

«В лифте не трахаться! Держи формат!» — рявкнул в голове Рэй Рапси, и Джаред проснулся, щурясь на серое небо в высоких окнах. Кажется, было еще непристойно рано, по крайней мере, будильник пока не звонил. Впрочем, ставил ли вчера будильник, Джаред не помнил.

Он рухнул обратно на смятую постель и закинул руки за голову, улыбаясь. Все тело сладко ныло и тлело остаточным кайфом, и даже сбившееся комом одеяло под поясницей вызывало желание потереться об него гудящей задницей.

Дженсен вчера как с цепи сорвался: начал лапать еще на улице, когда они шагали, тесно прижавшись друг к другу под одним зонтом, схватился за член уже в лифте — «выкуси, Рэй», — и завалил Джареда прямо на диване, не добравшись до кровати и не дав толком раздеться. Впрочем, потом они перебрались в кровать и повторили.

Джаред не возражал, а кто б возразил? Дженсена крыло каким-то мощным откатом, трясло то ли от похоти, то ли от запредельного напряжения, и когда Джареду удавалось сфокусироваться посреди этого ебаного шторма, он ловил на себе полный вины и тоски взгляд — точно Дженсен вот-вот начнет прощаться или извиняться. К счастью, он не начал ни того, ни другого. Джаред бы его прибил. 

Хотя и сам был хорош: вопреки всем механизмам здоровой психики, возникшее еще у Зарифа желание раскрутить Дженсена на разговор, додавить, вытащить, что там за «рабочие проблемы», никуда не исчезало. Джаред рассчитывал на посткоитальный отходняк, обычно пробивавший сурового доктора на потрепаться.

Но ни черта у него не выгорело: суровый доктор заснул. Ну да. Вот так вот банально задрых, оттопырив голую задницу и уткнувшись Джареду в подмышку своим идеальным носом. В чужой постели, не почистив зубы, без всякого предварительного согласования за месяц.

Порывом ветра в окна кинуло первую пригоршню дождевых капель, и по стеклам потекло. Нью-йоркская погода продолжала сардонически рыдать над проблемами коммунальщиков. Джаред все-таки выдернул из-под себя одеяло и с наслаждением потянулся всем телом. Это было странно и даже малость неловко, но сопевший всю ночь в грудную клетку доктор Эклз Джареду дико льстил. И вроде как… вроде как его не напрягло бы, если б тот вот так почаще. Засыпал рядом.

Конечно, он уже свалил, не попрощавшись, небось, когда еще не рассвело. Отправился спасать свой порше с бруклинской парковки, а потом домой, переодеваться, и в клинику, работать. Джаред подкатился к краю кровати, глянул вниз, пытаясь высмотреть, оставили ли ему хоть записку, если не включенную кофемашину, и чуть не врезался челюстью в бортик.

Дженсен не свалил.

С кровати, установленной на антресолях, — которой Джаред пользовался в основном на потрахаться, спать предпочитая на диване — открывался отличный обзорный вид на весь лофт, залитый сизым ненастным светом и полосатый от дождевых теней. Дженсен, с влажной после душа головой и уже одетый, в своей рубашке слоновой кости, порнушно мятой, и в брюках, но без галстука, сидел, подогнув ногу, на диване и нагло шарился в Джаредовом ноутбуке. 

Джаред подполз ближе к краю, стараясь не очень шуршать постельным бельем. На экране ноута серела строгая таблица: графы записей, квадратики с фотографиями лиц, и поверх всего — длинный логотип госпиталя «Монтефиоре». Дженсен, быстро скользивший пальцем по тачпаду, листая страницы, вдруг замер, выделил чье-то имя и поднял из подвала другое окно, в котором Джаред, почесав глаз, опознал муниципальную базу записей о смерти. Сохраненное имя перекочевало в строку поиска, Дженсен коротко ткнул в клавиатуру, и на белом экране засветился блок мелких букв — что означало, судя по всему, что чувак таки помер. Дженсен коротко дернул головой и вернулся в серую таблицу «Монтефиоре».

Непроснувшийся до конца мозг сигналил, что изыскания явно связаны с не умершим семь лет назад ресторатором Роше и вчерашними «рабочими проблемами», но во что-то внятное свои сигналы складывать отказывался. 

— Ты же не против, что я воспользовался твоим ноутбуком? — спросил Дженсен, не поднимая головы.  
— Еще как против, — закашлялся Джаред. — А кофеваркой ты, случайно, без спросу не воспользовался?  
— А как же, — кивнул Дженсен, разлогиниваясь и тщательно закрывая все открытые окна. — Спустишься или принести тебе кофе в постель?

Джаред чуть с антресолей не навернулся от удивления: они правда проспали всю ночь в одной кровати, у них есть кофе на двоих и они болтают перед началом рабочего дня? Серьезно, что ли?

Дженсен захлопнул ноутбук, легким упругим движением поднялся с дивана и расцвел мальчишеской улыбкой, такой яркой, что захотелось зажмуриться. И в самом деле, вот без дураков, наполнил кружку и, поднявшись на несколько ступеней, протянул ее Джареду. 

— А у тебя здесь неплохо. Просил дизайнера скопировать квартиру главного гея Либерти-авеню?

Кофе чуть не хлынул у Джареда носом.

— Чувак, ты меня убиваешь! Ты смотришь сериальчики? Знаешь «Близких друзей»?  
— Это было психологическое насилие, — рассмеялся Дженсен. — Встречался с одним кардиохирургом, тот так истово дрочил на Брайана Кинни, что мне даже неловко было. Заставлял меня смотреть серии после секса. Я чуть не заработал комплекс неполноценности, думал — меня ему мало.  
— Дурной этот твой кардиохирург. Рядом с тобой никакого Гейла Харольда не надо и даже Ченнинг Татум сосет.  
— Ченнинг? Татум? Джа-аред, — Дженсен, все еще смеясь, спустился обратно в кухонную зону и налил кофе и себе.  
— Вот сразу видно, что ты не смотрел «Да здравствует Цезарь», — наставительно сообщил Джаред, садясь на постели, сложив ноги, и с наслаждением делая нормальный глоток. — У меня есть диск, можем как-нибудь посмотреть вместе.  
— Можно, — кивнул Дженсен. 

Ух ты. Вот ну ничего себе!

— Не забудь вставить в свое расписание. Кстати, я снял это место уже с обстановкой. Почти ничего тут не менял.  
— Кроме этого? — Дженсен запрыгнул на барную стойку и ткнул большим пальцем в уорхоловский постер у себя над головой, на котором четыре одинаковых разноцветных Джареда ржали, закатив глаза. — С первой встречи заметил у тебя тягу к самолюбованию.  
— Мне подарили на студии, — фыркнул Джаред. — На тридцатилетие.  
— Но ты его повесил.  
— Но я его повесил, — согласился Джаред.

Дженсен поставил чашку на стойку.

— Мне пора. Работа.  
— Когда там моя задница стоит в твоем графике?  
— Я позвоню.

Чашка отправилась в посудомойку — вот кто бы сомневался, стукнула дверь стенного шкафа, как оказалось, приютившего на ночь пиджак от Канали. А Джаред и не заметил.

— Я вот подумал, — предложил он, плюхаясь поперек кровати на живот и опуская свою грязную кружку на пол рядом. — Если ты такой занятый для здоровой половой жизни, может, как-то разнообразим твое расписание?  
— Даже представлять не хочу, что ты вкладываешь в понятие «здоровой половой жизни», — хмыкнул Дженсен.  
— Эй, да ладно тебе! Я бы предложил вирт через чат фейсбука, но фейсбука у тебя нет. Секс по ватсапу?

Дженсен покачал головой:

— Нет, пожалуй, обойдусь своей привычной и нездоровой. Спасибо за кофе.  
— Тебе спасибо! — крикнул Джаред вслед уже закрывающейся двери. И вдруг сообразил: — Стой! Погоди секунду.

Дженсен оглянулся, придерживая за собой дверь. Джаред скатился с антресолей, схватил висевший на крючке зонт и сунул Дженсену: 

— Костюм испортишь. Там льет. 

Дженсен благодарно улыбнулся и потянулся поцеловать. Джаред на всякий случай подставил щеку. Зубы почистить он не успел, и ему-то самому на такое было плевать, но мало ли как там в голове у Дженсена все расчерчено на эту тему. Дженсен щеку целовать не стал, а положил привычно ладонь на шею под волосами, привлек к себе и поцеловал чуть повыше ключицы. И ушел, оставив Джареда со стояком и смутно знакомым щекотанием в животе. 

Бойд. Блядь, этого щекотания не было со времен Бойда, когда они только начинали встречаться. Сто лет назад, а точнее, еще в Колумбийском. 

Джаред зябко повел плечами. Вспоминать Бойда было неприятно. В голове мигом всплывали ночные истерики, вал бесконечных претензий, слежка, идиотские разговоры с друзьями Джареда и угрозы покончить собой. Ладно бы еще Джаред изменял, так нет — был примерным бойфрендом, старался таскать Бойда на все мероприятия, куда ходил сам, но он физически не мог посвящать своему парню любую свободную секунду. 

А ведь начиналось у них все хорошо, и глядя на идеальную кожу Бойда цвета горького шоколада, Джаред испытывал вот то самое щекотание. С момента панического бегства Джареда из этих отношений прошло лет шесть, и с тех пор он еще ни разу не представлял кого-то рядом с собой.

Сейчас и представлять не нужно было. Запах кофе, приготовленного Дженсеном, пропитал, казалось, всю квартиру. 

Днем, во время эфира, телефон сообщил Джареду: «Ваш контакт Дженсен Эклз теперь использует чат ватсап». И не успел Джаред завопить от такого неожиданного чуда, как Дженсен написал: «Спасибо за зонт. Спас».

— Ты лыбишься как дебил! — мрачно заметил Кев Колсон. — Двадцать секунд до конца песни, и я тебя вывожу.  
— Да готов я, — отмахнулся Джаред, отстукивая: «Приятно быть для тебя супергероем. Обращайся, если что».

После программы он обнаружил лаконичный смайлик и не удержался, спросил: «Чем занят? Спасаешь очередную жизнь?»

«Пишу план спасения», — возникло на экране.

«Удачи», — пожелал Джаред.

Дженсен не ответил. Но вечером, когда Джаред уже толкался в фойе «Регала» на открытии Нью-йоркского фестиваля хоррор-фильмов и препирался с Брианой на тему, какая из киновампирш самая сексуальная, ватсап просигналил: «Снова льет. Твой зонт все еще на верхних строчках хит-парада».

Джаред заржал, пугая собравшихся пожрать и побояться коллег-журналистов, и отправил в ответ картинку со спрятавшимся от дождя под машиной рыжим котом. Дженсен прислал фото лохматого щенка-переростка в костюме супермена.

Так они и зацепились. Дженсен возникал в ватсапе редко и пропадал внезапно, но каждый отправленный им смайлик вливал прямо в кровь ведро эндорфинов. Джаред то заваливал его дурацкими приколами и короткими твитто-сообщениями о том, что происходит вокруг, то затыкался, испугавшись, что снова пережимает. Но потом Дженсен объявлялся с какой-нибудь не менее дурацкой фразой или смайлом, и Джаред чувствовал, что его рожа сейчас треснет-таки от улыбки — как ему пророчили еще с младшей школы.

Дженсен будто пропустил здоровенный кусок истории со всем этим становлением интернета и прочих средств коммуникации и писал Джареду откуда-то из начала двухтысячных, совсем не похожий на солидного себя в реале, язвил, дурачился, сокращал слова и строил фразы, как будто им обоим по восемнадцать и они только освоили искусство траха на заднем сиденье своей первой машины. Джаред терял голову от него такого. И это было хреново и восхитительно одновременно.

В пятницу вечером они даже поговорили в аудиочате. Хрипловатый от усталости Дженсен сообщил, что в субботу у него утреннее дежурство и гольф, в воскресенье семейное мероприятие, но в понедельник вечером можно встретиться, последний пациент записан на четыре часа. Джаред тут же открыл органайзер и выкатил три предложения, куда пойти.

Под конец он честно попытался раскрутить Дженсена на подрочить вместе, но тот только кашлянул и со словами: «Я спать» — отключился.

Днем в субботу гриндр мигнул сообщением от давешнего мулата — парень снова гостил у сестры и очень хотел подставить Джареду свою задницу. Даже фотку этой самой задницы прислал.

Джаред представил, как было бы сладко натянуть его, карамельного, на член, опробовать на нем несколько фишек, подсмотренных у Дженсена, вытрахивать из него просьбы и стоны — и все это прямо сейчас и с доставкой на дом. Да и Трэвис еще в прошлый раз выбрал его анкету из десятка вариантов. 

Только Рэй одобрил заявку Джареда на «Что тут творится?» и даже поставил программу в сетку эфира. Джаред отделался от жаркого мулата парой комплиментов и обещанием написать, как освободится. 

Когда Джаред — после того как весь день мотался по городу, общался с музейщиками и архивариусами, ломал глаза в сети, собирая информацию для передачи и катая сценарий, — взглянул на часы, писать парню было уже явно поздно, да и гриндр показал, что тот свалил на другой конец города, в Хайбридж. В ближайшем окружении онлайн оказалось всего два гея и оба — активы. 

Закрывая приложение, Джаред поймал тревожную мысль: а ведь он уже месяц выбирает в гриндре только нижних и подставляется исключительно Дженсену. 

Черт. 

С другой стороны — ну и чего странного, не о чем волноваться. Дженсен настолько мастерски владеет собственным телом и телом Джареда, что нет смысла перебирать других. Если есть возможность любоваться на «Ирисы» Ван Гога, как-то глупо вешать на стену открытку «Холмарк» с цветочками. 

«Ирисы», ага. Нефигово ассоциации работают. Он, что — соскучился? Раньше неделю не виделись и нормально, а теперь Джаред уже третий раз за час открывал ватсап и проверял чат с доктором Эклзом. Который, сука, так и молчал. 

Молчал он до самого понедельника. Чтобы в итоге прислать извинение и сообщить, что на сегодня все отменяется. Визит пациента пришлось перенести на вечер. Джаред матюкнулся вслух и прислал в ответ рыдающий смайлик. 

Дженсен ответил через десять минут: 

«Сам не рад. Придется торчать четыре часа в клинике, я, конечно, найду чем заняться, но лучше бы сейчас в приемной сидел ты, а не мой ассистент».  
«Он симпатичный?»  
«Это она, — ответил Дженсен, — и я не сплю с детьми».  
«Вы нанимаете детей?»  
«Только очень ответственных и профессиональных детей. Представляю, каким был ты в ее двадцать два года, если и в тридцать четыре частенько хочется вставить тебе соску».  
«Не будем о вставленных сосках, — отстучал Джаред. — У меня эфир через пять минут, а во рту теперь полно слюны. Это жестоко».

Дженсен прислал дьявольский ржущий смайлик.

Безумная идея прошила голову Джареда между началом и концом отбивки «Шатаясь по Нью-Йорку». Он так подпрыгнул вместе с креслом, что Астронавт Кертис привстал со своего стула, вытянув шею в надежде, что его смена станет счастливой и Джаред таки ебнется. Кресло издало долгий, высокий и жалобный скрип, какой-то женский, судя по звуку, но мужественно устояло. 

— Надо устроить ему сюрприз, да? — спросил Джаред Кертиса. — Все любят сюрпризы,  
— Не все. Кому? Лучше не надо, — невпопад ответил Кертис и вывел Джареда в эфир. 

Но ведь крутая же идея. Завалиться к Дженсену на работу, может, раскрасить его скучную смену, может, пожрать вместе, а лучше — по-быстрому трахнуться в его кабинете. На столе. Точно. Как в порно. 

Конечно, до клиники ехать час, но пара часов у них точно останется. 

Придется продинамить открытие биеннале уличного искусства. Какое уличное искусство в такой дубак? Дождь кончился, и теперь Нью-Йорк хлестало ледяным ветром. Джаред даже успел замерзнуть в машине — пока морозоустойчивый водитель убера не переключил кондиционер на обогрев.

«Многопрофильный медицинский центр Грахема Эклза» стоял на вершине холма в самом центре Золотого Берега. От жилых кварталов к нему вела лесная дорога, по обочинам которой изредка мелькали съезды с помпезными кирпичными столбами и табличками «Частная собственность, въезд запрещен».

Дженсен называл свою клинику «небольшой», и Джаред честно ожидал увидеть пятиэтажное классическое здание с колоннами, которое красовалось на хедере сайта. Здание-то там действительно стояло, вот только его фасад заключили в гигантский цилиндрический аквариум и пристроили к нему два длинных шестиэтажных крыла. Темно-красная «бабочка» клиники с хрустальным коконом в середине, в котором застыла самая настоящая история, в оторочке багровых, зеленых и желтых крон расстилающегося позади парка смотрелась, надо признать, впечатляюще.

Стоянку перед клиникой заполняли мерседесы, бмв и порше. Проходя мимо, Джаред поискал глазами тачку Дженсена, но не нашел, а задерживаться не хотелось. В просторном вестибюле, ради расширения которого, видно, снесли весь первый этаж старого здания, оказалось пусто — никакой тебе госпитальной толкучки и суеты. Мелодично шурша, слева и справа уползали вверх серебристые эскалаторы, повсюду торчали пальмы, фикусы и серые кожаные диваны с сиденьями разной высоты, а за стойкой администратора дежурила вовсе не медсестра, а представительный мужик в костюме, больше похожий на дворецкого. Схемы клиники в поле зрения не наблюдалось. 

Джаред было задумался, приставать ли к администратору или нырнуть в ближайший коридор, а там расспросить у нормальных людей — если здесь такие водились — где найти Дженсена, но администратор подвалил сам.

— Вызвать вашего медкоординатора, сэр? — спросил он с таким видом, с каким мог бы поинтересоваться метрдотель мишленовского ресторана, зарезервирован ли у Джареда столик.

Джаред размотал шарф и сообщил, что нет, не зарезервирован. То есть он не пациент и пришел к доктору Эклзу.

Администратор продолжал сверлить Джареда формальным выжидательным взглядом.

— К доктору Дженсену Эклзу, — спохватился Джаред. Тут же этих докторов Эклзов… трое, кажется.

Как-то иначе он представлял это место, когда дрочил на фотки Дженсена с сайта и когда час трясся в машине из Нью-Йорка. Обстановка вовсе не располагала к разнузданному сексу на столе кабинета. 

Администратор спросил фамилию Джареда, позвонил какой-то мисс Лоран и через минуту за ним спустилась девушка в деловой юбке и кремово-розовой рубашке из ткани оксфорд. Видимо, тот самый профессиональный ответственный ребенок: на скромной плашке, приколотой под воротником, значилось «Мелани Лоран, ассистент». Каштановые волосы Мелани были собраны на затылке, но пара прядей все равно выбивалась из хвоста. 

Джареда просканировали вежливым взглядом серо-зеленых глаз и провели вглубь старого здания, к лифтовому холлу. За тщательно отреставрированными деревянными дверями лифта открылась вполне современная просторная кабина с зеркалами и электронной начинкой. Они поднялись на пятый этаж, свернули пару раз в узкие темные коридоры и остановились перед тяжелой дубовой дверью с тусклой латунной табличкой «Грахэм А. Эклз», под которой висела другая, новенькая и блестящая — «Дженсен Р. Эклз, МД». Кажется, владельцы всерьез дрочили на тему мемориальности. Трахаться в кабинете-музее покойного основателя? Дурная была идея. Джаред сглотнул.

Мелани попросила его подождать в приемной и скрылась. Вернулась она почти сразу и придержала для Джареда дверь, приглашая его внутрь.

Кабинет, как и ожидалось, оказался воплощением солидной старомодности. Джаред мазнул взглядом по длинной веренице рамок на стенах, зацепившись за портрет сухого старика, видимо, того самого Грахэма А., и уставился прямо на доктора Дж. Р. Эклза, его внука или правнука, сидящего за массивным письменным столом красного дерева в белоснежном, идеально отглаженном халате. 

При виде Джареда Дженсен даже не привстал из-за стола. Смотрел с ледяным непониманием, как смотрят на новый дорожный знак, возникший на привычном маршруте и вынуждающий делать незапланированный крюк. 

— Э. Привет, — выдавил Джаред. 

«Сюрприз!»

Ч-черт. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — ровным тоном спросил Дженсен, окатывая презрительной досадой с ног до головы, и чуть поморщился, точно вспомнил наконец: — Это была шутка. Не приглашение. 

Джаред сглотнул кислую слюну и принялся заматывать шарф обратно. 

— Да, я знаю. 

Как же ему это удается? Ведь едва больше часа назад он посылал дьявольские смайлики в чат, а теперь смотрит на Джареда пустым взглядом с оттенком брезгливости. 

— Я занят, — с нажимом проговорил Дженсен. Слегка раздраженно, как отсталому ребенку. — Я работаю. Не мог бы ты… 

И он сделал едва заметный жест пальцами, указывающий на дверь. 

— Извини, это было глупо, — пятясь, сказал Джаред. — Не подумал. Я… я подожду такси на улице. Да.  
— Налево из вестибюля кафе, — холодно подсказал Дженсен. — Можешь подождать там.  
— Отличная мысль, ага. А то на улице ветер и… и задубеть можно. Ну, пока. 

И Джаред выкатился из кабинета так быстро, как мог. К счастью, лифт с этажа уехать не успел.

Идиот, ну какой же идиот! От досады хотелось пнуть фикус в высоком горшке, стоящий при входе в больничное кафе. 

Джаред плюхнулся за один из столиков, дернул шарф вниз, освобождая подбородок и вызвал на телефоне убер. 

Правильно сказал Кертис, сюрпризы любят не все. Мог бы, блядь, и догадаться. Дженсен же в этом паноптикуме наверняка свои предпочтения не афиширует. А Джаред завалился без спросу, на столе трахаться, ага, как какой-то… какой-то пацан долбанутый. 

Очень хотелось побиться лбом о накрахмаленную скатерть. Вышвырнули, как нагадившего щенка. Да и правильно. 

Это же для Дженсена священная зона, его гребаная работа, важнее которой ничего для него не существует. 

Убер показал ближайшую машину в двадцати минутах от клиники. Можно успеть выпить чашку кофе. И вообще. В море много рыбы, нечего на одном докторе Эклзе зацикливаться.

Джаред ткнул пальцем в гриндр и начал листать анкеты парней, находящихся в данный момент в «Многопрофильном медицинском центре Грахема Эклза». 

На краю поля зрения мелькнул белый халат, и тут кто-то плюхнулся за стол, со скрипом отодвинув плетеное кресло. 

Джаред поднял взгляд и с удивлением уставился на Дженсена. Дженсен больше не походил на замороженный экспонат мемориального кабинета. Он тяжело дышал, словно бежал всю дорогу, и смотрел на Джареда этим своим странным взглядом, от которого тянуло сердце и хотелось прижать его к себе изо всех сил, обхватив руками за плечи. 

— Джаред, прости меня, — непривычно страстно заговорил Дженсен. — Просто… Это было неожиданно. Я оказался не готов тебя увидеть. Я не должен был…  
— Ой, да брось, — отмахнулся Джаред. — Серьезно, никаких проблем. Я же правда приперся без приглашения, да еще к тебе на работу. Я не привык навязываться, и, знаешь, это ужасно неприятно, когда понимаешь, что домогаешься человека без его желания. 

Дженсен мотнул головой, как будто хотел поспорить, но не мог подобрать аргументов. 

— Да ты не переживай за меня. Убер уже едет, а вообще ты знал, что администратор при входе — из наших?  
— Что? — удивленно моргнул Дженсен.  
— И ваш аллерголог. И парень из лаборатории. Вот, смотри. Может, пригодится. Будет скучно в какую-нибудь твою ночную смену. А тут и компания.

И Джаред развернул к Дженсену телефон с фотографиями сотрудников клиники, которые были зарегистрированы в гриндре. 

— Гляди, какой симпатичный остеопат. И спину вправит, и в жопу даст. По-моему ничего такая жопа, как тебе? Я б вдул. Ах да, ты же тут шифруешься? Много теряешь.

Джаред понимал, что гонит, но никак не мог заткнуться. Дженсен сейчас на таких качелях качнул, что слегка подзаклинило и никак не находились слова, которые бы заставили его прекратить смотреть на Джареда с такой сокрушительной тоской. 

— Пошли, — вдруг решительно тряхнул головой Дженсен, поднялся на ноги и дернул Джареда за шарф. — Иди за мной. 

Джаред едва не забыл на столе смартфон, когда рванул вслед за Дженсеном. Тот взлетел по эскалатору, оглянулся и уверенным быстрым шагом двинул по просторному светлому коридору вглубь нового крыла. Белый халат хлопал его по ногам, обтянутым изумрудно-зелеными медицинскими штанами.

Здесь было куда больше воздуха и света: стекло и керамогранит вместо темного дерева старой клиники. В огромном панорамном лифте с видом на парк Дженсен сразу предупредительно скосил глаза в угол, на камеру — будто бы Джаред мог полезть к нему с поцелуями. 

На верхнем этаже Дженсен снова помчался. Джаред уже почти созрел поинтересоваться, куда он его тащит — на вивисекцию? — как тот затормозил у неприметной комнаты с табличкой «Для персонала». Щелкнул ключом, впихнул Джареда внутрь и прижался спиной к двери, пугая шалым бешеным взглядом и облизывая покрасневшие губы.

До Джареда вдруг дошло.

— Ух ты! Серьезно? Секс в подсобке? Классика медицинских сериалов и порнофильмов! Я всегда мечтал попро…

Дженсен не дал договорить. Толкнул на стеллаж и заткнул жадным, жарким, нетерпеливым поцелуем. Его губы горчили, и медицинский запах, который Джаред услышал еще в их первую встречу, сейчас заглушал остальные. 

Дженсен сорвал с Джареда шарф, стянул с плеч пальто, и мелькнула донельзя дурная и несвоевременная мысль, что на полу тренч не испачкается, здесь, наверное, стерильно. И тут Дженсен ткнулся Джареду в шею носом, шумно и длинно вдохнул и резко опустился на колени.

Он отсасывал и раньше, не очень глубоко и не каждый раз, и обычно в качестве ответной услуги, но Джаред никогда не понимал, нравится ли Дженсену сам процесс или же он просто щедрый парень, который умеет доставить удовольствие. Но то, как он сосал теперь… 

Господи. 

Джаред закусил кулак, чтобы не взвыть. 

Дженсен брал глубоко, стонал горлом, мычал, добивая вибрацией, ласкал яйца, поддрачивал и мял губами головку. Он всасывал слитным сильным движением, настойчиво надавливал языком на уздечку, спиралью закручивал удовольствие вокруг члена, стискивал его в тугом влажном кольце губ и был каким-то напрочь чумным и совсем улетным. 

А потом он поднял глаза, не переставая сосать, поймал взгляд Джареда, и пришлось ухватиться за стеллаж двумя руками, чтобы не упасть. Смотреть, как собственный член исчезает между темных губ, видеть слипшиеся ресницы, расширенные зрачки, знать, что Дженсен тоже видит, видит, как Джареда трясет от него такого, — добавляло острого, почти наркотического кайфа.

— Покажи… — прохрипел Джаред, — покажи мне член. 

Дженсен зажмурился, отстранился, удерживая головку одними губами, и расстегнул форменные брюки. 

У него железобетонно и восхитительно стояло. 

Джаред не сдержался и положил ладони на его затылок, провел пальцами по коротким влажным волосам. Дженсен насадился ртом, предугадывая желание, и опустил руку. 

— Да! Блядь, Дженсен… Дрочи себе. Пожалуйста. Покажи мне. Хочу смотреть. Вот так. Соси, так хорошо… Мне хорошо. Мне так хорошо с тобой. Я… Ах! Я не могу больше. Не могу. Дженсен. Не могу.

Он снова поднял взгляд — искры слез в углах глаз, лихорадочный румянец и ходящий поршнем в сжатом кулаке член. Дженсен сглотнул горлом, и Джареда вышвырнуло в стратосферу. 

Кончая, он едва не прокусил себе кожу чуть пониже костяшек. Дженсен глотал, и глотал, и глотал, и когда Джареда перестало трясти, он рухнул на колени напротив Дженсена, прижался лбом к его взмокшему лбу и выдохнул: 

— Дай мне. Дай в рот.

Но Дженсен отвел в сторону испачканную руку и криво улыбнулся неловкой и ужасно интимной улыбкой: 

— Уже не надо.

Собственный вкус на его языке тоже слегка горчил. 

Дженсен, не поднимаясь с колен, выдернул пачку впитывающих простыней с полки стеллажа, вытер руку, а потом пол. В тишине Джаред помог ему привести себя в порядок, поправил воротник у халата и пригладил волосы. 

Перед тем как отпереть дверь подсобки, Дженсен замешкался, развернулся и прямо взглянул Джареду в глаза.

— Это правда?  
— Насчет чего?  
— Тебе хорошо со мной? 

Джаред не удержал улыбки и кивнул. 

— Так хорошо, что временами в процессе подумываю сдохнуть от удовольствия. 

По лицу Дженсена прошла едва заметная тень, словно он так и не получил ответ на свой вопрос, но потом он привычно закатил глаза и фыркнул. 

— А что, я серьезно! — рассмеялся Джаред.  
— Ладно, пошли. Меня хватятся, — сказал Дженсен и приоткрыл дверь, выглядывая в коридор. Видимо, проверял нет ли кого снаружи. 

Они возвращались в центральное здание, шагая слишком близко, локоть к локтю, и справа, за сплошной стеклянной стеной, расстилался осенний парк, штормящий под порывами ветра, и за ним, обламывая привычные нью-йоркские шаблоны, вовсе не торчали никакие небоскребы. Там было небо, синее и выстуженное ноябрем, и казалось, что за ним — край земли.

Внутри, под горлом, лопались пузырьки, взбудораженная кровь бурлила, и Джареду глупо хотелось подпрыгнуть вверх — ну да, ломая формат, формат этого серьезного и солидного места — и проорать что-нибудь напрочь не подходящее обстановке. Например: «Да, детка, порномечты сбываются!» 

У горизонта вдруг посветлело, блеснуло отражение солнца в воде. Джаред хлопнул себя по карману, собираясь достать телефон, чтобы проверить по карте, какой там залив, — и скорее почуял, чем почувствовал, как рука Дженсена, прижатая к его руке, закаменела. 

Они почти дошли до старого здания, заключенного, словно музейный экспонат, в стеклянную оболочку. И там, в вековой давности лифтовом холле, стояли двое в белых халатах. 

Дженсен не отпрыгнул, не отшатнулся, как будто даже прижался ближе, и Джаред на секунду подумал, что все нормально, пронесло, но тут один из двоих двинулся им навстречу.

Джаред почему-то узнал его сразу, хотя всего-то пару раз видел фото на сайте. Доктор медицины Алан Роджер Эклз, владелец клиники, главный врач, нейрохирург, доктор наук и еще на полстраницы регалий. Отец Дженсена.

Он шел совсем не по возрасту стремительно, сжав челюсти, с непроницаемым стальным лицом — и смотрел вовсе не на сына, а прямо на Джареда. Джаред было решил, что сейчас его вышвырнут снова и на этот раз в самом буквальном смысле, но едва доктор Алан Эклз пересек стеклянную границу, вступая в новое здание, его стальная маска дрогнула и исчезла. Он прикрыл на миг веки, а потом взглянул на Джареда совсем иначе — мягко, растерянно и удивленно, будто обознался и не мог в это поверить. 

Джаред скосил глаза на Дженсена. Тот казался совершенно спокойным, но от его спокойствия воздух звенел, как под высоким напряжением. И его губы… ох, черт. Джаред не знал, разбирается ли отец Дженсена в том, как выглядит рот после отличного отсоса, но любой из местных врачей, кто светился у Джареда в гриндре, подтвердил бы без секундной задержки, что Дженсен неплохо провел последние полчаса.

Подходя, доктор Алан Эклз улыбнулся — на удивление искренне.

— Дженсен, — он положил ладонь сыну на сгиб локтя, — представь нас.  
— Джаред Падалеки, — ровно произнес Дженсен. — Он работает на радио. Доктор Алан Эклз, мой отец.

Нет, Джаред, разумеется, не рассчитывал, что Дженсен выдаст что-нибудь вроде «мой бойфренд», да и бойфрендами они, конечно, не были, но мог бы хоть намекнуть, зараза, какой статус отыгрывать Джареду! Сказал бы: «Пришел взять у меня интервью» или там… Что «там», Джаред придумать не успел, потому что Алан Эклз уже жал ему руку и говорил напрочь неожиданное:

— Рад познакомиться, Джаред, называй меня Алан. У моего сына отличный вкус, прекрасно смотритесь вместе, молодые люди.

Кажется, он все-таки разбирался в отсосах.

Дженсен запылал ушами, и Джаред, чувствуя, как кружится голова, понес вдохновенную ахинею про прекрасную клинику, интересную концепцию с сохранением наследия, продуманную архитектуру и великолепное надежное оборудование. Ну да, тут он душой не покривил, стеллажи в подсобке стояли насмерть.

Алан Эклз счастливо кивал через слово, Дженсен застыл рядом с непроницаемым лицом и малиновыми ушами, абсолютно не помогая, и абсурдная сцена готова была затянуться, но тут, к счастью, у Алана зазвонил телефон.

— Прошу прощения, — поднял он ладонь, бросил в трубку: — Скоро буду, — и снова перевел взгляд на Джареда. — Мы с миссис Эклз будем очень рады видеть вас на семейном обеде. Вы ездите верхом? Нет? Неважно. Ждем вас. Дженсен. Джаред. Мне нужно идти, прошу прощения.

Джаред длинно выдохнул и вытер со лба воображаемый пот.

— Что это было, Дженсен?  
— Тебя пригласили на обед. Тебе придется… будет лучше, если ты приедешь. Пожалуйста. Прости, — Дженсен как будто всерьез извинялся. За что, боги?  
— Да приеду, конечно, без проблем. У тебя очень милый отец. Ничего, что я назвал его милым? Но он правда… Ты очень на него похож.  
— Нет, — ответил Дженсен. — Не похож.

Он снова захлопнулся на все свои засовы. Джаред почти не сомневался, что получит на прощание максимум кивок при входе в лифт. Но Дженсен проводил его до дверей клиники.

Проходя мимо стойки за своим суровым доктором — и когда он успел стать «его»? — Джаред не удержался и подмигнул администратору. Тот в ответ едва заметно улыбнулся и спрятал глаза. Дженсен скривился, но никак не прокомментировал. 

— Я позвоню, — сказал он, стоя на длинном пандусе перед входом и ежась под порывами ветра. Расстегнутый халат хлопал парусом за его спиной, норовя сорваться и улететь в сторону парковки.

Джаред махнул рукой и почти бегом рванул к машине. Убер давно мигал сообщениями от водителя, придется переплачивать за ожидание. Но, определенно, Астронавт Кертис оказался не прав. Сюрпризы — это круто! Хотя с Дженсеном, пожалуй, повторять подобные выходки не стоило.


	4. Глава 3

[ ](http://swamp.utrosovy.com/art/BC_Oricat_glava_3.jpg)

_Ноябрь–декабрь 2016 г._

Стакан из «Старбакса» и пакет из «Сабвея» обжигали руки, и запах вокруг Дженсена стоял такой, что забивал напрочь вонь машин и мокрый асфальт. Нью-Йорк стремительно, как делал всё, дрейфовал к зиме: деревья лысели, теряя свои яркие кроны, хэллоуинские тыквы в витринах сменялись благодарными индейками, а в самых продвинутых уже намекали на неизбежное Рождество.

Мэдисон-авеню гудела, гремела, шуршала слитно сотнями шин, мигала светофорами; по узким тротуарам неслись куда-то утренние толпы. В этом городе Дженсен так и не стал своим. Он любил его ритм, его вечно запруженные улицы, ему нравилось двигаться в потоке его людей. Но он ни разу не почувствовал себя одним из них.

Зато каждым своим сумасшедшим перекрестком этот город напоминал ему Джареда. Вот уж кто был настоящим ньюйоркцем до мозга костей, наверняка с самого рождения. Или нет? Дженсен чуть сбился с шага, осознав, что ему даже в голову не приходило поинтересоваться, откуда Джаред родом. Нужно будет спросить его, если... если еще выдастся случай.

На перекрестке с 98-й улицей, слева, в глубине квартала, мелькнула низкая каменная ограда и бледно-золотое облако поредевшей листвы. Верхний Ист-Сайд — сердце Нью-Йорка: Пятая авеню, Музейная миля, Центральный парк и посреди всего этого великолепия — самый крупный госпиталь Большого Яблока, «Гора Синай».

Кирпично-ржавую, живую, типично старую нью-йоркскую застройку вспороли, как скальпелем, бледно-серые бетонные коробки госпитальных корпусов. Идеально плоские фасады, четкие линии окон, ни одной лишней детали, чистая функциональность — и безумный внутренний ритм, который давал Мэдисон-авеню тысячу очков вперед. Город в городе. Отдельная экосистема большой больницы — с собственными законами, собственным временем, собственной системой ценностей, и, даже формально не являясь штатным сотрудником «Синая», Дженсен ощущал себя плоть от плоти ее. 

Он выдохнул с облегчением загазованный воздух и взбежал по ступеням в просторный вестибюль приемного отделения, где привычно громыхали колеса каталок, орали парамедики, орали на парамедиков и волны людского моря расступались, как перед Моисеем, перед сосредоточенными людьми в серо-синей медицинской униформе.

Дженсен сегодня был в цивильном, но бейдж на шее с двумя красно-синими пиками логотипа «Синая» позволил и ему добраться до госпитального кафетерия без потерь. С трудом высмотрев свободный столик, он перехватил так и не остывшие пакет и стакан в одну руку, отбил себе по дороге местный больничный кофе и успел удачно устроиться, прежде чем место увели из-под носа.

Из-за соседнего стола ему заулыбались две девицы возраста Мелани — наверняка студентки, кажется, Дженсен видел их утром в аудитории соседнего корпуса, где вел семинар. Судя по груде знакомых распечаток, они собирались и на «мозговой штурм» по сложным случаям, который местное отделение нейрохирургии устраивало каждую неделю по четвергам. Дженсен взглянул на часы: до «штурма» оставался час, но, если Маннс опоздает, можно будет и пропустить — ничего профессионально интересного в распечатках на этой неделе не было.

Синайский кофе привычно подарил нёбу незабываемую гамму ощущений, Дженсен аж зажмурился. Он понятия не имел, отчего так трепетно обожал эту раскаленную жижу — может, она просто прописалась на подкорке как непременный атрибут настоящей госпитальной жизни.

Телефон крякнул, оповещая об смс: Мелани написала, что кто-то из пациентов предупредил об опоздании. Дженсен даже не стал проверять кто. 

ватсап мочал.

За три дня, прошедших с визита Джареда в «Эклз-клиник», тот прислал лишь одно сообщение: фотографию дурацкой вывески с двумя ошибками в слове «блинчики». Все ее достоинства заключались в том, что фото Джаред сделал сам: в витрине рядом смутно отражался его легкий силуэт. Дженсен тогда завис, не зная, как отреагировать, и отправил в итоге смеющийся смайлик. Джаред не ответил.

Наверное, эти «блинщеки» должны были давать надежду, что Дженсену удалось хоть немного загладить свое сокрушительное фиаско бурным извинением в подсобке. Но не давали. Он тосковал по нескончаемому потоку приколов, смайлов и наблюдений окружающей натуры, которыми Джаред заваливал его на прошлой неделе и которые, надо признать, его тогда нехило раздражали. Поначалу. А потом... Дженсен даже не мог толком признаться себе, что — «потом». Он распробовал правила игры? И двадцатилетний Дженсен, который так никуда и не делся из бездн его психики, включился в эту игру с азартом. А доктор Дж. Р. Эклз ему позволил. Потому что только тот парень на красном Мустанге Кобра мог существовать в одном мире с Джаредом. Пусть и в условном пространстве интернет-мессенджера.

Палец скользнул, не касаясь, вдоль открытого на экране фото, оглаживая взлохмаченные ветром вьющиеся волосы, хитро замотанный вокруг шеи шарф, широкие плечи и тонкую талию, затянутые в короткое двубортное пальто, бесконечные ноги, тающие в темном стекле витрины. 

Можно ведь просто написать самому. Что-нибудь дурацкое, ни к чему не обязывающее. Хотя бы про фирменный синайский кофе или девчонок, тщетно строящих глазки доктору Эклзу из-за соседнего столика.

Дженсен посмотрел на двери кафетерия. Потом. Если Маннс сейчас принесет результаты анализов, испещренные жирными пометками выхода за норму, не будет больше Джареда. Ни черта не будет: ни работы, ни свободы, ни жизни. Ну не ирония ли? Так бояться потерять все из-за наркотиков, держаться полтора десятка лет, не брать в рот даже пиво — и рухнуть на дно, заполучив шизофрению. Оборжаться, как сказал бы Джаред.

А ведь Дженсен сейчас должен сидеть и мелко трястись от ужаса в ожидании. Вот только железобетонное спокойствие внутри нагло утверждало: ни черта ты не свихнулся, доктор. И не надейся, это не галлюцинации. 

Наверняка типичная картина для безнадежного психа.

Джейсон Маннс ворвался в кафетерий, как будто его здесь ждал экстренный в степени готовности для реанимации. Когда-то чертовски давно Маннс с Дженсеном проходили вместе интернатуру и начинали ординатуру в одной клинике, хотя и по разным классам. Лет на пять их дороги разошлись, а вернувшись в Нью-Йорк дипломированным нейрохирургом, Дженсен внезапно встретил Маннса в приемном отделении «Горы Синай». Общения они не возобновили, разве что останавливались иногда в коридорах госпиталя перекинуться парой слов. Но Маннс был первым, о ком Дженсен подумал, когда ему понадобился анализ, который он не мог сделать в «Эклз-клиник».

За прошедшие годы Маннс, оказывается, здорово похудел и отрастил зачем-то чертовски нелепую для врача окладистую бороду. Интересно, почему Дженсен отметил это только сейчас?

— Господи, благослови нездоровую пищу! — подлетев к столу, Маннс раскрыл пакет из «Сабвея» и погрузился туда вместе с бородой, жадно втягивая носом запахи. — Курица с терияки, отрада моего желудочного эпителия, да будет путь твой легок и память о тебе светла. Джэклз, раздери тебя шайтан, ты запомнил мой любимый сэндвич?  
— Он до сих пор снится мне в кошмарах, — пожал плечом Дженсен. — Ты поглощал их тоннами и сеял обертки вокруг себя, как споры чумы. Как твой эпителий еще не отслоился, с такой-то диетой. «Старбакс», кстати, тоже тебе.  
— И если сейчас ты скажешь мне, что это...  
— Карамель Маккиато, разумеется. Ничего более калорийного в этой стране не производят.  
— Ну ладно. Ладно, — Маннс выдернул из-под мышки пластиковую папку, швырнул на стол, взял в ладони старбаксовский стакан и благоговейно прикрыл глаза.  
— Мое? — спросил Дженсен про папку.  
— А чье. Ты здоров, как эталонный образец эталонного образца. Что тебя стукнуло на такой подробный скрининг? — Маннс шумно всосал пенку с кофе, поднес к разверстой пасти сэндвич и встрепенулся: — Уй. Я что, испортил тебе момент? Мы должны были посидеть, взявшись за руки, а потом торжественно открыть результаты?  
— Иди в жопу, — Дженсен листал и листал аккуратные серые страницы, веря и не веря своим глазам. Норма, норма, норма.

Конечно, достоверного теста на шизофрению пока не изобрели, и существовал как минимум десяток гипотез о нарушениях обмена веществ, ее сопровождающих. Но Дженсен сдал пробы сразу на все. Хоть что-то должно было скакнуть!

— По жопам ты у нас специалист, сладкий, — запоздало отреагировал Маннс, прожевав половину сэндвича.

Но если... если это не безумие, то что тогда, к дьяволу? Дженсен вдруг оказался в мистическом триллере или ужастике про злых пришельцев? Насколько спокойнее, оказывается, было считать себя сумасшедшим. Он стиснул пальцами телефон и, боясь передумать, слишком быстрым и оттого излишне нервным движением вытащил на экран фотографию мозга Декстера Флетчера. И подтолкнул телефон к Маннсу.

— Что это? — тот изогнул шею, вглядываясь, но к телефону не притронулся. Въевшаяся привычка: жирные ладони — руки на весу.  
— Ты мне скажи, что это.  
— Ну-у, ты ж знаешь, я не по вашей части.  
— Джейсон.  
— Ну ладно, ну допустим... — он прищурился и огладил большим пальцем бороду вокруг рта. — Похоже на термоядерную гематому с масштабным кровоизлиянием. Клиента оприходовали в височную долю битой?  
— Электричкой.  
— Фигассе. И ты таскаешь в телефоне этакую пакость? Дрочишь на нее перед сном, что ли? Бр-р-р, — Маннс театрально поежился и вдруг спросил серьезно: — Это как-то связано с твоим скринингом?

Дженсен поднял голову и внимательно оглядел зал кафетерия. В прошлый раз, с Джаредом, именно в этот момент у дверей забегаловки Зарифа возникла женщина с белыми глазами, двигающаяся, как кадавр-пришелец из «Людей в черном». Разумеется, если Дженсен не галлюцинировал. Вот только чистые, идеальные результаты анализов и тот факт, что Маннс отлично видел фото, вопили хором — она действительно там была.

Сейчас ни один из людей вокруг не пытался схлопнуть зрачки в точку, не оплывал лицом и не разворачивался в сторону их столика, как плохо смазанный промышленный робот. Никто вообще на них не смотрел. Но Джейсон не заслуживал быть втянутым в это безумие. Как и Джаред.

Дженсен коротко улыбнулся и опустил телефон во внутренний карман пиджака.

— Еще один непристойный вопрос, Маннс. У тебя есть хороший, очень хороший приятель в большом госпитале большого города? Не Нью-Йорка.  
— Филадельфия тебе достаточно большая? Роб там осел.  
— Мне нужен доступ в их базу. Можешь достать?  
— Э?  
— Ничего криминального, статистика для исследования. Меня вообще только летальные случаи интересуют, и никаких ссылок на источник не будет, обещаю.  
— Вот чего ты меня уговариваешь? Робу позвони и соблазняй. Это ж его увольнять без выходного будут, если что.  
— Мы с ним лет восемь не виделись.  
— Со мной ты тоже пять лет не виделся, а потом три года едва кивал, нейрохирург напыщенный, — Маннс вдруг улыбнулся так тепло, что у Дженсена заныло от неловкости за ушами. — Ладно, поговорю с ним.  
— Я твой должник.  
— Еще какой, легко не отделаешься. Слушай, Джэклз, — Маннс будто смутился и даже со своей окладистой бородищей стал похож на себя-интерна, застенчивого и стесняющегося всех пациентов без разбора. — Мы с ребятами собираемся иногда, мутим что-то вроде джем-сейшенов. Ты же бренчал на гитаре, я помню. Не хочешь присоединиться как-нибудь?  
— Спасибо, — искренне ответил Дженсен. — Вряд ли выйдет. Но спасибо.  
— Ну смотри. Мне бежать надо, созвонимся. Спасибо за калории.  
— Увидимся, Джейсон.

Маннс сорвался с места, тут же вернулся, показательно смял пакет «Сабвея», ловко зашвырнул в мусорный контейнер и, продемонстрировав Дженсену зубы в обрамлении бороды, умчался наконец. Спасать людей, как сказал бы Джаред.

Студентки из-за соседнего столика исчезли, сменившись пожилой черной матроной с тремя притихшими ребятишками, и Дженсену пора было перебираться в другой корпус, в отделение нейрохирургии, на «мозговой штурм». Он снова разгладил листы с результатами анализов, просмотрел внимательно каждую строчку — норма, норма, норма — сложил распечатки и убрал в карман.

Похоже, он не сомневался, что так и будет. Галлюцинации и шизофрения — слишком просто для того, что сметает к чертям все границы изученного, понятного, рационального. Слишком банально. И слишком трусливо.

Разумеется, вымуштрованный научной дисциплиной доктор Эклз не мог не проверить, не свихнулся ли он, если видит то, чего не существует. И сейчас, даже с идеальными анализами в руках, он должен был бы отправиться к психиатру — для дальнейшего обследования. Поставить в известность отца, уволиться, запереть себя. Сдаться.

Только хрен вам.

Декстер Флетчер действительно жил с летальной опухолью мозга. Как и Себастьян Роше. Флетчер шагнул под электричку, его тело сожгли против всяких правил, Роше сбежал, бросив едва открытый ресторан, — не бывает таких совпадений. Если это факты, то почему остальное — безумие?

И если Дженсен Эклз все же сошел с ума, рано или поздно он закончит так, как и должен. Но еще не сейчас.

Два месяца назад Дженсен приложил бы все усилия, чтобы «не сорваться» и отправиться в аудиторию на «штурм», отбыть время на обсуждении не интересных ему случаев — потому что так было бы «правильно».

Неделю назад он чуть не подставил Джареда в забегаловке Зарифа, потеряв разум от страха. Сбежал от возможной разгадки в холодном поту и с колотящимся в горле сердцем, испугавшись куда больше собственного безумия, чем того, что увидел.

Он должен вернуться. Больше он не побежит.

Дженсен прикинул маршрут до Патнам-авеню по схеме метро — три пересадки, больше часа пути — и вызвал такси. Седоусый водитель в чалме поцокал языком: «В Бед-Стай в такой костюм, совсем глупый белый парень», но отвезти согласился.

С трудом устроившись на заднем сиденье так, чтобы не подпирать коленями спинки передних, обтянутые пестрыми чехлами, Дженсен снова достал телефон и вытащил на экран последнее дело, найденное им неделю назад в базе клиники «Монтефиоре». 2001 год. Все карты до двухтысячного то ли перевели в архив, то ли не оцифровывали вовсе — доступа к ним не было. За два месяца свой нью-йоркский ресурс Дженсен исчерпал. 

С фотографии на него смотрело черное — а скорее, серое — осунувшееся, изможденное лицо парня лет тридцати, в двух шагах от смерти. Огромные, даже несмотря на отечные мешки, чуть навыкате глаза, желтоватые белки; обметанные губы, четкие, будто очерченные пером. Испорченная одутловатостью красивая когда-то линия скул. Складки вокруг рта, добавляющие возраста. Рик Уорси, 1967 год рождения, хроническая почечная недостаточность, отягощенная впечатляющим букетом осложнений, ежедневный гемодиализ, очередь на трансплантацию. Почки на пересадку он так и не дождался: в две тысячи первом внезапно выписался и исчез. А через пятнадцать лет Дженсен нашел имя Рика Уорси в свеженьких «Желтых страницах», с адресом в Бедфорд-Стайвесанте.

Тогда, в прошлую среду, он честно не сомневался, что встретит там только тезку умершего пятнадцать лет назад парня, и ехал в чертов район под проливным дождем лишь для того, чтобы в этом убедиться, отбросить последний доступный вариант и — может быть, может — прекратить безумные поиски неизвестно чего. Похоронить призрак Флетчера в давно готовой для него могиле. Остановиться.

Такси тормознуло перед уже знакомым унылым строением из сероватого песчаника: плоский фасад длиной в милю, четыре этажа слишком часто понатыканных окон с торчащими из них изредка ящиками кондиционеров. Единственный подъезд обрамлял нелепый фальшивый портик «под мрамор».

— Приехали твой Бед-Стай, — возвестил таксист. — Ждать? Если ждать, я тут отъеду...  
— Не нужно, — прервал Дженсен, вставляя карту в терминал.

Водитель снова поцокал языком и укатил.

Дженсен встал на краю тротуара, глядя на дом. Сейчас, без дождя, тот казался светлее и ниже — обычное непрезентабельное жилье в небогатом районе. В тусклых окнах отражалось серое небо. То самое, четвертое слева окно не выделялось никак. 

Кулаки сжались сами собой, гася напряжением мышц нетерпеливую дрожь. Привкус пережитого ужаса вязал корень языка, холодил нёбо, как ментоловая таблетка от кашля, которыми Дженсен закидывался перед семинарами. Но сейчас, в отличие от прошлой недели, он точно знал, что все происходящее — не симптомы поражения мозга. Распечатки «чистых» анализов грели карман, словно полученная лицензия на выяснение правды. И что бы ни случилось там, в квартире Рика Уорси, — оно будет настоящим.

Дженсен взглянул на часы. До конца конференции в «Горе Синай», вставленной мисс Лоран в расписание доктора Эклза, оставалось двадцать минут. Накинуть еще полчаса, которые он сэкономил, проехав половину дороги от Мэдисон-авеню до «Эклз-клиник»… Все равно нужно было спешить.

Слева от подъезда, над грудой мешков с мусором, висела табличка впечатляющих размеров: «Вход запрещен. Только для арендаторов и их гостей». Но несмотря на нее и на ржавый домофон при входе, дверь, как и неделю назад, оказалась не заперта. 

В подъезде остро пахло мокрым бетоном и химической «свежестью океана» — лестницу недавно мыли. Видимо, только что: где-то высоко еще раздавался звон ведра и ласково переругивались два женских голоса. 

Дженсен крадучись поднялся по скользким ступеням на второй этаж и, не давая себе затормозить, шагнул во вторую по левой стене квартиру, которая в «Желтых страницах» значилась адресом Рика Уорси.

Как и неделю назад, фанерная, крашеная в бледно-зеленый дверь легко и бесшумно подалась под ладонью. Как и неделю назад, в квартире было абсолютно пусто.

Те же голые коробки комнат, пожелтевшая штукатурка стен с тенями от исчезнувшей мебели, стертый паркет. Только тогда за окнами лил бесконечный ноябрьский дождь. Сейчас там монотонно серело затянутое дымкой небо.

Дженсен медленно, расставив зачем-то руки, вступил в самую большую из комнат, бывшую гостиную — судя по углублениям от ножек дивана в полу и свисающим проводам там, где стоял телевизор. Остановился перед стеной напротив окна, плотно закрыл глаза и осторожно открыл.

Ничего не изменилось.

Неделю назад, когда он стоял здесь же, пытаясь проверить в телефоне, не ошибся ли адресом, стена начала чернеть.

Густая угольная пыль покрывала ее волнами и всплесками, будто кто-то невидимый орудовал пульверизатором, выписывая символы неизвестного языка. Тогда Дженсен не стал дожидаться конца инфернальных малярных работ и уже через сорок секунд торчал под хлипким козырьком соседнего дома, глотками пробивая воздух через стиснувший горло спазм и набирая мокрыми от дождя пальцами телефон Джареда.

Сегодня он ждал. И ни черта не происходило.

— Все-таки ты пиздец какой упертый, док, — вздохнул за спиной Декстер Флетчер.

Дженсен каким-то запредельным усилием воли не подпрыгнул, а спокойно — ему хотелось так думать — обернулся.

Никого. Пустая комната, окно, небо.

«Я не псих. Это не голоса. Плыви, черт!»

— Ты умер, Флетчер, — сообщил он в пустоту.  
— Я вроде как не могу сдохнуть, док, — отозвался тот странным тоном, словно извиняясь. И Дженсен вдруг осознал, что не слышит его, не слышит ушами — барабанные перепонки не ловили колебания воздуха, голос рождался сразу в слуховой зоне мозга. Интересно, возможно ли осознать слуховую галлюцинацию?

«А мысли ты читать умеешь, Флетчер?»

— Я б отдохнул, раз все так повернулось, ну, знаешь, с электричкой. Заебался так жить. Но они решили, с тобой переговорщик нужен.

«Не умеешь».

— Кто — они? — произнес Дженсен вслух. От тщетных попыток услышать хоть звук — по-настоящему — начинало ломить виски. Кровь стучала в ушах метрономом.  
— Лучше б тебе не знать, док, уж больно ты доебистый. Грохнут ведь.  
— Рик Уорси, Себастьян Роше — они живы? Я не подставил их, как тебя?  
— Давно б грохнули тебя, давно, давно. Только Он не дает. — Это «Он» прозвучало с такой отчетливой, весомой, жуткой заглавной буквы, что Дженсен поежился. 

Флетчер уплывал куда-то, пропадал, как дальняя станция в эфире, терял нить, отвечал невпопад.

— Эй, Флетчер. Я могу тебя увидеть?  
— Соскучился, док? — хохотнул тот, возвращаясь таким всплеском громкости, что захотелось прикрутить невидимую ручку. — Нет, так не увидишь, далеко.  
— Далеко до чего? Флетчер.  
— Ближе подойди.  
— Куда?  
— Ближе, — повторил он, — ближе-е-е, — и голос в голове распался на белый шум, забился эхом, ломаясь сам об себя и собираясь вновь в бестелесный, шуршащий хор: — Бли-и-иж-е-е-ш-ш-бли-и-и-ш-ш...

Дженсен против воли, точно мышцы сократились сами собой, шагнул — шатнулся — к стене. 

Чуть выше его глаз в болезненно-желтоватой штукатурке темнело забранное сеткой вентиляционное отверстие. И там, за сеткой, кипела чернота.

Мерцала, намертво притягивая взгляд. Сухая черная взвесь ритмично вибрировала, клубилась, текла сотней тонких струй, сплетаясь в завораживающие узоры. 

«Ближе».

Голос потерял слова, потерял звук, осталось чистое, беспримесное, неодолимое притяжение. Чужая сокрушительная воля.

Дженсен из последних сил уперся ладонями в стену, сражаясь за каждый дюйм, мышцы вспухли канатами на грани разрыва, и словно сквозь толщу воды до него донеслось:

— Мама Зои сказала, здесь хонки шарился. Эй, Курти, куда он мог деться?

Будто в соседней квартире — или в соседней вселенной — включили телевизор. 

— Хуй ли мне знать-то? — прозвучало в ответ яснее и громче. — Может, торчок, забился куда дознуться.  
— У Рика в пустой хате смотрел?

В коридоре хлопнула дверь, и ломкий подростковый басок произнес совсем близко и вкрадчиво-нагло:

— Эй, беложопый!

Дженсен, не отрывая рук от стены, медленно, с усилием повернул голову. Их было трое: жилистых черных малолеток — и самый тощий поигрывал выкидным ножом.

Кредитка, ключи, часы, пропуск в «Синай», распечатка анализов. Все ерунда. Телефон. Проклятье.

Отпустило так резко, что Дженсен чуть не воткнулся носом в стену. И одновременно трое у двери присели, закатывая глаза и зажимая ладонями уши, и тот самый, тощий, завизжал на одной ноте от боли и ужаса.

Монотонный визг вгрызался в голову, как бензопила. Мышцы откатом обмякли в желе; руки дрожали. «Дыши, — сказал себе Дженсен. — Гребок, вдох. Гребок». Зрение сузилось до туннельного, и там, в конце туннеля, маячило только одно — светло-зеленая дверь. Выход отсюда.

Он цаплей перешагнул чьи-то колотящие по полу ноги, спокойно, не торопясь, дошел до лестницы, старательно, как на тренировке, считая вдохи и выдохи. И на второй ступеньке повернул обратно.

Один из мальчишек успел выбраться из квартиры и сидел перед открытой дверью, обхватив себя руками и подтянув ноги к груди. Дженсен опустился рядом на корточки.

— Спокойно, не дергайся. Я врач. Дай мне тебя осмотреть.

Мальчишка, глядя на него круглыми глазами, безропотно позволил повернуть свою голову. Крови в ушных раковинах не было. Зрачки выглядели нормально, разве что слегка расширенными. Дженсен осторожно оттянул веко. Кровоизлияний в склеру тоже не просматривалось.

— Сколько пальцев? — спросил он, выставляя перед парнем два.

Но тот вдруг звонко взвизгнул, как щенок, которому отдавили лапу, и, мелко перебирая ногами, отъехал от Дженсена на заднице.

— Из-зыди! Дьявол сатана! Г-господь пастырь мой... — он подавился воздухом, вскочил на ноги, размашисто перекрестился, поднял руку — видимо, перекрестить Дженсена, но передумал и рванул по лестнице вверх, отчаянно стуча подошвами.

Дженсен выпрямился со вздохом и уже почти шагнул в квартиру — проверить остальных, как из двери выполз на четвереньках второй. Увидев Дженсена, он издал утробный вой и взял прямо с низкого старта спринтерскую скорость. За ним помчался и третий, и они, цепляясь друг за друга, в секунду исчезли в конце бесконечного коридора.

Похоже, черная хрень в вентиляции не причинила им особого вреда. Она... оно... — «Он»? — что, защищал Дженсена? «Тебя бы давно грохнули, да Он не дает».

— Не уверен, что испытываю чувство благодарности, — сообщил Дженсен вглубь квартиры.

Ему никто не ответил. Там было все так же пусто, серо, тихо. Он плотно прикрыл дверь, спустился по успевшей высохнуть лестнице и пошел вдоль улицы, не думая, куда идет, поворачивая на перекрестках без всякой цели.

Мимо тянулись низкие безликие строения с плоскими фасадами, сетчатые заборы, пыльные баскетбольные площадки, самодельные вывески маленьких магазинчиков. Чужой, незнакомый город. Чужой, незнакомый мир. Мир, в котором существует — что? Дьявол? Да идите вы.

Мозг отказывался сотрудничать и осмысливать новую бредовую реальность. Дженсен просто шел. Шел, бездумно наслаждаясь движением, прохладным ноябрьским воздухом, солнцем, ныряющим в просветах истончившихся облаков.

Рассудок начал возвращаться, когда лысые асфальтовые обочины сменились мощеными тротуарами и вдоль них поднялись деревья. Под подошвами туфель зашуршали сухие листья, дома превратились в темно-красные, типично нью-йоркские таунхаусы, и черные лица на улицах заметно посветлели.

Перед светло-песчаным, классически строгим католическим храмом ноги остановились сами собой. Мелькнула мысль войти в притвор и опустить руку в чашу со святой водой, но Дженсен сам себя послал на хуй и сел на каменные ступени, наплевав на костюм.

«Вы находитесь у кафедрального собора Святого Джозефа», — подсказал навигатор в телефоне.

А ведь отсюда было не больше мили — минут пятнадцать пешком — до Джареда. Половина одиннадцатого утра, Джаред наверняка еще дома и, если вчера полночи торчал в каком-нибудь клубе, не исключено, еще спит.

«Не один».

Полыхнувшее желание завалиться без звонка к нему — теплому, сонному, лохматому — растаяло, оставив по себе лишь тянущее, почти привычно тоскливое сожаление.

Им с Джаредом лучше не устраивать друг другу сюрпризов. Дженсен поморщился и с досадой потер бровь. Его до сих пор припекало неловкостью и стыдом за тошнотную сцену с указыванием на дверь в «Эклз-клиник». Он тогда действительно... растерялся. Не справился с управлением.

Дженсен поднялся с ледяных ступеней и, отряхнув, как мог, задницу, побрел дальше, пиная начищенными оксфордами не убранные груды листьев. Облака расползались, открывая все больше солнца, но гнавший их ветер морозил спину и продергивал сквозь пиджак холодом.

Они с отцом никогда не обсуждали правила поведения. Отец достаточно легко и рано принял его ориентацию, да у них и разговора-то, традиционно полагающегося отцу с сыном в таком случае — «папа, мне нравятся мужчины» — не было. Но за это принятие Дженсен всегда считал себя обязанным соблюдать некий кодекс, который, если вдуматься, изобрел себе сам.

Никаких скандалов. Никакого секса в «Эклз-клиник». Респектабельные, безопасные, предсказуемые партнеры. Иногда он позволял себе познакомить кого-то из них с семьей — на нейтральной территории, в гольф-клубе или на благотворительном приеме — но никогда и никого не приводил в родительский дом.

Джаред играючи снес все тщательно возведенные стены. 

Впереди показался сквер с фонтаном перед входом в Проспект-парк и Мемориальная арка, и Дженсен наконец осознал, куда идет: отсюда уже просматривалась высотка с двусветным лофтом под крышей.

А ведь Дженсен считал, что должен защищать от Джареда свою правильную, упорядоченную, с таким трудом доставшуюся жизнь. Считал Джареда чем-то вроде побочного эффекта своего срыва, своей маниакальной погони за живыми мертвецами — они встретились в ресторане у Роше в разгар охоты, и Дженсен прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, что не дал бы им ни малейшего шанса, если бы его не крыло тогда адреналином.

Слепой упертый идиот. Сколько дерьма требовалось наворотить, чтобы понять наконец: Джаред не тянет его на дно, Джаред — единственный, кто держит его на плаву. Закрывает от безумия. 

Неделю назад, стоя под проливным дождем, уверенный, что сошел с ума, Дженсен набрал телефон Джареда, даже не успев подумать — на чистом инстинкте: удержаться от падения, уцепиться за единственный якорь реальности, который у него был.

Будто рядом с Джаредом должны исчезнуть чернеющие стены и белоглазые кадавры. Будто Джаред и только Джаред способен выдернуть его из кошмара в настоящий, нормальный мир. Джаред и выдернул.

И сейчас, после разговора с мертвым Флетчером и дьявольской хрени в вентиляции, Дженсен пришел сюда, к Джареду. Хотя даже не собирался подниматься к нему под крышу.

Если бы Дженсен верил в Провидение, сказал бы, что Джареда послало оно — в тот самый момент, когда он шагнул за край по-настоящему. Кажется, уже нужно было начинать верить. Хоть во что-то.

Он перебежал последний перекресток и остановился у высотки, задрав голову. Отсюда, конечно, было ничего не разглядеть — и оставалось надеяться, что и его сверху не видно тоже.

Мысль о том, что Джаред там не один, причиняла глухую боль, но Дженсен с самого начала знал, что Джаред ему не принадлежит и никогда не будет принадлежать. Но теперь он собирался получить все — все, что сможет и что успеет, пока не окажется в Аду. Ну или где там ему заботливо зарезервировано местечко. Истории, как та, в которую он ввязался, хеппи-эндом не заканчиваются.

Главное, держать Джареда подальше от этого.

Он открыл ватсап в телефоне и набил в пустое окно:

«Завтра свободный вечер. Приличный ресторан заказать не успею, но можем встретиться у меня дома».

Джаред ответил через сорок секунд — и да, Дженсен считал.

«Завтра? Ты сказал, завтра?? Не через две недели? Я не могу от такого отказаться!»

Дженсен победно пристукнул носком туфли по фундаменту Джаредова дома и, написав: «Завтра у меня после восьми», добавил: «Жду».

И, не дожидаясь ответа, уверенный, что его не будет, пошел обратно к перекрестку, на ходу отправляя смс Мелани.

«Возвращаюсь в клинику. Возможно, опоздаю, — он коротко глянул на часы, — минут на десять».  
«Отправить машину к станции, доктор Эклз?» — отозвалась та.  
«Возьму такси», — и он махнул показавшейся из-за поворота желтой машине.

Едва такси вывернуло на магистраль Бруклин—Квинс от Джареда пришло: «И я. Жду. От твоей импульсивности у меня уже стоит».

«Зараза. Теперь придется принимать пациентов со стояком, — набрал Дженсен. И стер. — Немного же тебе надо. Но мне нравится».

Подумав, он добавил смайлик с сердечками в глазах и откинулся на спинку сиденья, улыбаясь.

И когда такси уже подъезжало к клинике, позвонила мама.

— Дженсен, дорогой, ты помнишь, твой отец пригласил к нам на обед интересного молодого человека? Мы решили, через неделю — День благодарения, очень удачно. Все будет камерно, только семья. Я приготовлю индейку, а Изабела — свой роскошный тыквенный пирог. Мы ждем вас в четверг, милый.  
— Здравствуй, мама, — вздохнул Дженсен. — Обычно люди планируют День благодарения за полгода, а не за неделю. Но я попробую что-нибудь сделать.  
— Постарайся, милый. Я в нетерпении, ты нас еще так не баловал.  
— Сделаю, что смогу.

Она улыбнулась — Дженсен знал, что она улыбается — и добавила тише:

— И поговори с отцом, милый. Он волнуется за тебя.  
— У меня все в порядке, мама.

Дженсен посмотрел на часы. Уже три минуты как он должен был быть в кабинете и консультировать миссис Рамирес.

За последние шестнадцать лет он не опаздывал ни разу.

***

У Джареда был действительно виноватый голос. 

Дженсен честно пытался вникнуть в его покаянный сбивчивый речитатив, но после «Прости, я не приеду» — мозг жестко забуксовал. «Музыкальный журналист», «перелом ноги», «упал со скутера», «Уиз Халифа», «презентация клипа»… Слова распадались, связные предложения не складывались, и когда Джаред, наконец, замолчал, Дженсен, прочистив горло, только и смог, что спросить тупо: 

— Уиз Халифа — это рэпер?  
— Чего? А. Да. Ужасно плодовитый. Будет вечеринка-презентация клипа, надо заменить Чэда Линдберга. Придурок сломал ногу.  
— Да. Ты говорил, — зачем-то кивнул Дженсен. 

Повисла дурацкая пауза, и Дженсен вдруг понял, что Джаред впервые отказывается от встречи. Он всегда подстраивал свой график под Дженсена и в итоге… избаловал? Черт, да просто благодаря тому, что не приходилось мучительно выверять расписание, чтобы встретиться с человеком, работающим в том же суровом режиме, у Дженсена стало больше секса. Он привык.

Видимо, пора отвыкать. 

— Ладно, — разбил вязкую тишину Дженсен. — Хорошо тебе там повеселиться. Хотя… прости. Ты же будешь работать. 

Вопреки желанию, слова прозвучали подъебкой. 

— Погоди. Я не могу продинамить вечеринку, но вдруг ты выберешься со мной? Уиз Халифа, чувак! Будет действительно круто, он такие гулянки закатывает — не чета открытию паба или старту театрального сезона. 

Дженсен откинулся в кресле и прикрыл глаза. 

Последний раз он был в клубе в двухтысячном году. Целую жизнь назад. Но тело предательски помнило — музыку, которая бьется вместо сердца, страстную отдачу в танце, ритм басов, ведущий за собой, — все то, что он так безответственно любил в двадцать лет. Все то, чем он заменил тогда бешеный, выматывающий кайф тренировок. 

Окунуться вместе с Джаредом в этот яркий, веселый, беззаботный мир, танцевать с ним в темном зале, наполненном огнями, вспышками, дымом, музыкой, чужим дыханием, единым движением сотни тел. Показать всем, что Джаред — только его. Пусть и лишь на одну ночь.

Джаред терпеливо ждал ответа, не уговаривал и не подгонял.

«Бывших наркоманов не бывает». Отец давно, очень давно не произносил вслух эту фразу, но Дженсену не стоило и гадать — в клубе он сорвется. И пусть у него нет шизофрении, пусть он не псих, все остальное осталось прежним. Слишком легко всплыли воспоминания о белых кристаллах, царапающих десна, дарующих безбашенное веселье и обманчивое чувство всемогущества. 

Сейчас, в своем кривом пошатнувшемся мире, Дженсен должен держаться как никогда. Слишком легко шагнуть за край, когда кажется, что поражение все равно неизбежно. Он не потеряет все так — сдавшись страху и слабости.

— Спасибо, я пас, — ровно произнес он в трубку.  
— Ну, тогда — спокойной ночи, — ответил, совершенно не удивившись и, кажется, не расстроившись, Джаред и отключился. 

Дженсен слишком резко швырнул телефон на стол и невидящим взглядом уставился в таблицу сравнительных результатов транскраниальной допплерографии для статьи в «Нейротравму».

И как всегда, когда его штормило, заставил себя мазохистски вспомнить все подробности событий шестнадцатилетней давности. 

Залог в сто тысяч, бессонные ночи в гостинице на окраине Джексонвилла, в одном номере с отцом, и ужас ожидания суда. Унизительная — и спасительная — сделка с обвинением. Вымученные слезы в судебном зале, ненависть и благодарность к Мэри Пейдж, которая заставила Дженсена плакать перед помощником прокурора, но выбила ему реабилитацию вместо тюрьмы.

Алые пятна на щеках перепуганного Спайки и его совсем не такой мягкий приговор — исправительные работы. Письма об отчислении из медшколы их обоих. Выматывающие невыносимой скукой общие собрания, глушащие все чувства препараты и поганый кофе в реабилитационном центре Флориды. Такой же поганый, но уже в реабилитационном центре Нью-Йорка. Бесконечные ночные смены и запахи мочи, кала и гноя в госпитале «Бронкс-Лебаннон». 

Маниакальная, отчаянная речь о страстном желании все искупить и стать врачом, которую Дженсен толкнул на собеседовании в медицинской школе университета Кентукки — единственной, куда его пригласили. Настороженный взгляд отца, который весь год не спускал с него глаз. Жалость мамы. Смотрящий мимо Джош.

Ад, через который Дженсен прошел без надежды, и победа — почти невозможная после его сокрушительного провала. Но — победа.

Это всегда помогало. 

Только не сегодня. 

Вместо знакомого сладкого, кружащего голову вкуса успеха, в который никто, кроме отца, не верил и которого удалось добиться жестокой дисциплиной и тяжким трудом, Дженсен почувствовал лишь горечь. 

Он дошел до кухни и на автомате сварил себе кофе. И сполз на пол, привалившись спиной к холодильнику, судорожно — и бесполезно — пытаясь заблокировать воспоминания, которые полезли наружу, как гной из запущенной раны. Воспоминания, которые он прятал даже от самого себя. 

Отец присматривал за ним весь год после ареста. Все время учебы. Ординатуры. Работы. Присматривал и сейчас, опасаясь рецидива, срыва, возвращения губительной зависимости. Только было кое-что, о чем не знал даже он. 

Осень после ареста, два раза в неделю — реабилитационный центр в Нью-Йорке, и пять — волонтерство в госпитале Бронкса. Тогда в город вернулся Спайки. 

Сейчас Дженсен вспомнил его так ясно, словно и не было прошедших шестнадцати лет. Спайки расправился со своей исправиловкой во Флориде, коротко остриг кудрявые патлы и очень хотел встретиться. Просто поболтать, посидеть в кафе. Даже не в баре, от бара Дженсен сразу отказался. 

Дженсен взял всего одно пиво, уж больно паршивым выходил разговор. Спайки не видел смысла возвращаться в медицину, не хотел тянуть ту же лямку, что Дженсен, уверенный, что все равно ничего не выйдет и на его карьере врача поставлен жирный крест. Родители не стремились его поддерживать, и Дженсен чувствовал дурацкую вину за то, что его семья осталась с ним. 

Он думал, что полностью себя контролирует. Не сомневался, что больше никогда не вляпается в то же дерьмо.

Утром он пришел в себя в дешевом мотеле. 

Задница болела так, словно он реально поимел двойное проникновение, которое как-то бесконечно давно хотел попробовать по приколу. Желудок жгло, во рту поселился гнилой похмельный вкус. В комнате, помимо бесчувственного Спайки, обнаружилось трое шлюх, спящих на полу, в кресле и в постели. Под боком храпел неопрятный блондин из тех, что так нравились Спайки — только раньше это были парни классом повыше. Дженсен откатился к краю кровати и поднялся, пошатываясь. И чуть не рассек себе ступню об осколок бутылки; босые ноги тут же прилипли к залитому чем-то полу. 

Но самым ужасным предметом во всей комнате оказалась кредитка. Его кредитка, которая валялась, вся в белой пыли, на стеклянной полке у зеркала в ванной. 

Когда Дженсена перестало выворачивать, он, как и сейчас, сполз на пол возле унитаза и обхватил себя руками, пытаясь унять бьющую тело дрожь. 

Так дико он не боялся, даже сидя в камере и пялясь на розовые стены в ожидании предварительного слушания. Это был конец, настоящий, честный конец всему. Если только отец узнает о срыве. 

Когда пустой желудок перестал сжиматься сухими спазмами, Дженсен встал, оделся, прополоскал рот и прошел в комнату. И растолкал Спайки. 

— Не приближайся ко мне.  
— Ч-чего? Эклз, ты… Чего, кумарит? У меня осталось, глянь в куртке.

Дженсен встряхнул Спайки так, что чуть не расшиб его голову о бортик кровати. 

— Ты не понял? Не смей ко мне приближаться. Вообще. Никогда. Не ищи меня, не звони. Забудь мое имя. 

Глаза Спайки опасно сузились. 

— Ах вот как? Думаешь, дело во мне? Думаешь, чудо-мальчик Эклз, ты лучше меня?  
— Спайки, я предупреждаю. Если ты подойдешь ко мне, если хоть раз позвонишь, я добьюсь судебного предписания.  
— Ах ты мудак выдроченный! — заорал Спайки и рванул, как был, голый, вслед за Дженсеном в коридор. — Думаешь, это все я устроил? Ничего не помнишь, еблан уторченный?! Это ты снял шлюх, Эклз! Это была твоя идея! И бухло! Считаешь себя круче других? Папаня проплатил тебе чистку желудка в санатории, так ты теперь, думаешь, чистенький? Будешь притворяться другим человеком? Думаешь, можешь все стереть? Меня стереть?! Ты трус, лжец и мудак, Эклз!

Дженсен бежал по лестнице на первый этаж и слышал, как Спайки, перегнувшись через перила, надрывается ему вслед. На первой ступеньке Дженсен остановился, задрал голову и крикнул: 

— Судебное предписание, Спайк! Я, блядь, не шучу!

И выбежал на улицу, пытаясь на ходу попасть в рукав куртки. 

Случилось чудо. Ему удалось скрыть свой загул. Отцу он соврал, что взял внеочередную ночную смену, а после заснул прямо в госпитале. Спайки больше не появлялся. Дженсен не проверял, как он, не звонил, не искал в соцсетях. Скорее всего, он так Дженсена и не простил. 

Кофе давно остыл. Плитка холодила задницу, тело задеревенело.

Стоило пойти в комнату со спортивным снаряжением, пробежать полтора десятка миль на беговой дорожке, довести себя до изнеможения и рухнуть спать. 

А еще лучше было бы прыгнуть с трамплина, закрутив винт, разрезать телом прохладную голубую воду, достать до дна, выплыть и вдохнуть острый влажный воздух. И поплыть — кролем, на спине — глядя в высокий прозрачный купол, сквозь который просвечивает небо. Плыть не за победой. А просто. Плыть. 

Дженсен поднялся на ноги, вылил в раковину остывший кофе, сполоснул кружку и вернулся в кабинет. Работать. 

Он закончил запланированную на сегодня часть статьи, просмотрел правки профессора к семинару на следующей неделе, ответил на письмо пациента. Поискал, скорее для порядка, чем рассчитывая на результат, по социальным сетям и адресным базам трех последних безнадежных из «Монтефиоре» — растворившихся после выписки без следа где-то на просторах Америки. Маннс пока не звонил. Дженсен дал себе неделю на ожидание. Потом придется думать, как добыть другие варианты допуска в госпитальные базы. Останавливаться он не собирался.

Рано или поздно, но он отыщет выжившего, который не смирился. Того, кто захочет выбраться из этого кошмара или хотя бы разобраться в том, что с ним сотворили. 

Дженсен закрыл две дюжины вкладок социальных сетей, расплодившихся на десктопе, и щелкнул по закладке Национальной библиотеки медицины с отложенными за неделю абстрактами интересных новых публикаций.

Звонок телефона выдернул его из молекулярных различий церебрального объема крови и размеров сосуда при мультиформной глиобластоме.

Голос Джареда едва пробивался сквозь тумц-тумц басов, женский хохот, визги и плеск воды, словно где-то там, в клубе, была установлена водная горка с бассейном. 

— Дженсен! Ты слышишь? Блядь… Сейчас… Найду, где потише. А-а-а-черт, тут нигде не потише. Дженсен!  
— Я слышу, да! Ты чего?  
— Эй, чувак! Тут жуткий отстой!  
— Джаред, ты бы не вопил так об этом. Обидишь хозяев вечеринки.  
— Я говорю — отстой! — еще громче проорал Джаред. — Ты еще не выкинул меня из своего расписания? 

Дженсен зачем-то подошел к окну, поднял жалюзи и посмотрел в ночную темноту, словно Джаред драл горло где-то на улице. Но фонари освещали только пустой газон, облетевшие кусты и поредевшие кроны парка напротив. 

— Нет, я… Я дома. Один, — зачем-то уточнил Дженсен.  
— Слушай, я бы приехал. Хочешь?  
— А как же твой музыкальный журналист? Со сломанной ногой.  
— Линдберг? Да тут основная презентация уже прошла, теперь просто пьянка, — голос Джареда внезапно стал четче, бешеные звуки вечеринки притихли, а потом пропали вовсе. Видимо, он выбрался на улицу. — Я ему уже скинул всю информацию для выпуска, он завтра ведет программу. Он же ногу сломал, а не шею. Так я приеду? 

«Не стоит», — подумал Дженсен.

— Да. Да, приезжай.  
— Супер. Только… 

Джаред замялся, и Дженсен прикусил губу, да так, что аж больно стало.

— Дженсен, прости, я пил. Я пьян. Ну так. Не сильно, но под градусом.  
— И что это значит? — уточнил Дженсен. — Что у тебя не встанет?

Джаред прыснул:

— Ну уж нет. Скорее наоборот. Просто ты скажи. Если это проблема. 

«Блядь. Еще бы. Еще какая!»

А ведь они с Джаредом никогда не затрагивали тему выпивки. Дженсен только раз сказал, что не пьет, тогда, в «Сирене». Да еще, психанув, как-то вылил бутылку вина, привезенную Джаредом. С тех пор Джаред никогда не предлагал выпить и не пил сам, от него даже не пахло алкоголем, когда он приезжал после мероприятий и вечеринок. 

Словно он сделал свои выводы и начал заботиться о Дженсене, чтобы не принести неудобств.

— Джаред. Просто приезжай, — выдохнул Дженсен.  
— Я уже в такси. Все, я скоро. Ну как — скоро… До твоих ебеней час. Хей, чувак, если за сорок минут довезешь, плачу двойную цену.  
— Эй! Давай без подвигов! — попытался урезонить Дженсен, но Джаред уже отключился. 

Дженсен двумя руками взъерошил волосы на затылке, краем сознания отмечая, что этот жест, как и воспоминания о Спайки, всплыл откуда-то из глубин прошлого. Он понял, что нервничает, словно перед своим первым свиданием. 

Стоило забить этот час — или сорок минут, если Джареду попался достаточно жадный водитель — работой или хотя бы просмотреть оставшиеся статьи. 

Дженсен поднялся с кресла и зачем-то отправился пылесосить пол в коридоре. 

***

Пьяный Джаред должен был быть еще более веселым, беззаботным, смешливым и дурачливым, чем обычно. 

Только он не был. 

Когда Дженсен открыл дверь на стук, растрепанный Джаред со сползшим до самой земли шарфом и в расстегнутом пальто стоял на крыльце не шевелясь. Дженсен посторонился, пропуская его в дом, но Джаред так и остался стоять, без улыбки разглядывая Дженсена.

— Ты что, заделался вампиром? — уточнил Дженсен, втягивая сложный будоражащий запах алкоголя, бензина, одеколона Джареда и мятной жвачки. — Нужно особое приглашение, чтобы войти в дом?  
— Знаешь, как говорят про критиков? — спросил Джаред, оставаясь за порогом и приваливаясь к косяку. — О музыке, архитектуре и изобразительном искусстве пиздят те, кто сам ни хрена не может. Жаль, я не умею рисовать.  
— И что бы ты нарисовал? — уточнил Дженсен. Ему было неуютно с распахнутой дверью и таким непривычно-непредсказуемым Джаредом.  
— Этот дом. Темный. И свет из двери. Тебя на пороге. Ты очень красивый. Очень. Тебе не бывает одиноко в такой глуши? В этом огромном доме?  
— Он не огромный. Ты собираешься заходить? 

Джаред глянул вниз, на свои ботинки, и захотелось протянуть руку, тронуть тени от его ресниц. Он кивнул, улыбнулся и только тогда поднял голову, посмотрел в глаза. И перетек в дом одним плавным движением.

Дженсен с облегчением запер за ним дверь. А когда повернулся, оказался сразу посреди поцелуя, посреди вихря из запахов Джареда, в кольце его рук. Атласная подкладка пальто ласкала голую кожу предплечий, шарф вился вокруг, как шерстяное самостоятельное существо, и губы Джареда были слишком холодными, а поцелуи — неглубокими, жгучими, жалящими, жадными. Он вжимал Дженсена спиной в стену, и его длинные пальцы постоянно находились в движении, трогали щеки, виски, ласкали затылок, скользили вверх-вниз по шее. Все это настолько не походило на привычный секс, что Дженсен растерялся, позволяя Джареду вести и задавать темп и настроение. 

Рама с монохромной пробковой картой мира покосилась со скрипом, и Дженсен очнулся. Толкнул Джареда в грудь, так что тот почти отлетел к противоположной стене коридора, сделал шаг и сдернул пальто с его плеч. 

— Дай повешу, — сказал глухо, и Джаред послушно вытряхнулся из пальто. Шарф тоже пришлось сматывать с его шеи — Джаред стоял смирно, позволяя себя раздевать, и только неотрывно следил за Дженсеном этим своим новым задумчивым взглядом. 

— Тебе бывает здесь страшно одному. Иногда, — почти без намека на вопрос произнес Джаред. — Мне бы было.  
— Думаю, тебе стоит выпить кофе, — сказал Дженсен и потянул Джареда вглубь дома за рукав пиджака, под которым пестрела футболка с разноцветным принтом. 

Джаред послушно шел следом, но, не доходя до гостиной пары шагов, вывернулся, снова втиснул Дженсена в стену, прижался ко лбу лбом и пробормотал: 

— Не хочу кофе. 

Его ладони уверенно лежали на бедрах, большие пальцы оглаживали голую кожу под футболкой, и от каждого их движения Дженсена прошивало будоражащим возбуждением.

— А чего хочешь? — контролируя голос, спросил он.  
— Хочу вылизать тебя, — выдохнул Джаред. — Всего. Везде. Ты позволишь мне?

«Все, что захочешь».

— Посмотрим.  
— Дженсен.  
— Может, все же кофе?  
— Я соскучился.  
— Господи, — вырвалось шепотом. — Пошли. Ну что ты прилип? Пошли.  
— Куда? Спальня на втором. Ты куда? 

Дженсен не мог больше думать. Он сдался. Он падал. Он тащил Джареда вглубь дома, во второе крыло. 

— В гостевой спальне… там… кондиционер сломался, — соврал Дженсен первое, что выплюнул помутившийся мозг. 

Вталкивая Джареда в свою спальню, он даже не затормозил. 

Джаред всегда, хотя бы мельком, сканировал пространство, в котором оказывался. Может, срабатывала профессиональная привычка, а может, врожденное любопытство. Но сейчас, шагнув в спальню Дженсена, он не потратил и секунды, чтобы оглядеться. Он вообще не отвлекался ни на что, сосредоточенный на том, чтобы целовать, гладить, смотреть в глаза серьезным и одновременно дурным ищущим взглядом. 

Дженсен еще пытался драться, перехватывал его руки, стискивал пальцы, ловко расстегивающие ремень, наступал сам, но такой странный Джаред выбивал из колеи и напрочь лишал воли. 

— Расслабься, — бормотал Джаред, оставляя на плечах и шее невесомые поцелуи, — просто расслабься. Хоть раз. Позволь мне… Я хочу сам. Сам хочу тебя порадовать. 

В постели он обычно был громким, жадным, страстным, отдавался всем телом, податливый, уже изученный. Сосал с неподдельным удовольствием, брал в себя член, улыбаясь и ахая от наслаждения, сжимал собой, светил из-под падающих на глаза лохм озорным взглядом: «Нравится? Еще так?» Кончал ярко, шумно, заразительно, так что Дженсена почти всегда тащило следом — не вытерпеть, не удержаться. 

Сейчас он был другим. Не позволял крутить себя, раскладывая на кровати, выдирал руки из хватки и смотрел, смотрел в глаза, сам изучал, удовлетворенно выдыхая, когда Дженсен вздрагивал под лаской и против желания тянулся за прикосновениями.

Когда он навис сверху на вытянутых руках, прижимаясь членом к члену и в ожидании глядя в глаза, голый, тонкий, сильный, тонированный в золото светом ночника, Дженсена скрутило таким спазмом возбуждения, что он и сам поразился — как? Ничего же еще не началось толком. И, словно ответом на эту рациональную мысль, тело выдало подлянку. Уже не соображая, что делает, Дженсен убрал руки с талии Джареда и раскинул их в стороны, обмякая на кровати. 

Джаред светло и благодарно улыбнулся и рванулся вперед, к губам. 

Он снова целовал, но теперь не жадно, не торопливо. Изучал Дженсена языком и пальцами, искал его уязвимые… чувствительные зоны, не спешил, когда находил, и действительно вылизывал всего, начиная с подбородка и шеи, двигаясь вниз, к паху. Но и возле члена Джаред задерживаться не стал, спускаясь по внутренней стороне бедер к коленям и голеням, отвечая тихим вздохом на каждый стон Дженсена.

Когда он снова поднялся к бедрам, Дженсена уже трясло. Тело било желанием рвануться вперед, перевернуть Джареда и засадить ему сразу на всю длину, сорваться в ритм, в скорость, ощутить скользкую горячую тесноту вокруг члена, господи, ощутить членом хоть что-нибудь! И тут Джаред развел его ноги и длинно, горячо и влажно лизнул между ягодиц, провел языком по мошонке, распластал его по члену и закончил движение, кружа по головке. 

Дженсен смял простыню и выгнулся на лопатках, не успевая задавить захлебывающийся стон, не успевая зажать его зубами. 

Джаред перехватил себя внизу, дернул кулаком по члену пару раз, восхищенно глядя на Дженсена во все глаза, кусая яркие губы. 

— Блядь. Какой ты. Какой. Дженсен… Ты… 

Он не договорил, потянулся вперед, снова развел колени Дженсена, просунул под задницу ладонь и приподнял. И толкнулся языком между ягодиц. 

Дженсен чудом нашарил на постели футболку и вцепился в нее зубами: от наслаждения хотелось орать в голос, выть, просить и материться. Ему снова было двадцать, и забытое, особое удовольствие коротило мышцы и жестко стягивало яйца перевозбуждением.

[ ](http://swamp.utrosovy.com/art/BC_Rigby_glava_3-1.png)

Джаред лизал щедро, трахал языком и размашисто дрочил, постанывал и терся пахом об матрас, и когда он скользнул подушечкой пальца по влажному между ягодиц, Дженсена перемкнуло от ужаса.

Он отпрянул, ухватил Джареда за плечо, перевернул и зафиксировал локтем горло. Джаред испуганно сморгнул, и вдруг его лицо стало таким, как всегда, совсем обычным, и еще — виноватым. 

— Ой… Ой, ч-черт. Прости. Я увлекся. Нет, я не пытался… я не думал тебя трахнуть, честно! Я… увлекся. 

Дженсен отпустил его, поднялся на трясущихся ногах, дошел до комода и выдвинул верхний ящик. Резинка стянула член, и ноющее, забытое ощущение пустоты внутри поутихло. 

Дженсен вернулся в постель, молча развернул Джареда спиной к себе и засадил, даже не проверяя, смазан ли тот. Оказалось — нет, но смазки на резинке вполне хватило. 

Знакомый ритм успокаивал и возбуждал правильно. Джаред стонал, как раньше, подмахивал, как раньше, и больше не пытался перехватить руль. Дженсен все еще знал его тело, знал, как нужно двигаться, чтобы его бедра дрожали, а колени расползались на простыне. Знал, как глубоко и часто надо вбиваться в его гладкую задницу, чтобы вызвать короткие рваные стоны и заставить сводить острые лопатки. Знал, с какой силой оттянуть его яйца, чтобы продлить кайф им обоим, и как потереть между анусом и мошонкой, чтобы Джаред начал нагло крутить задом, требуя большего. 

Он снова был послушным в руках, он рвался к своему оргазму, только Дженсен не видел его лица. Джаред утыкался лбом в подушку, вздернув задницу, в удобной для траха позе, и был весь здесь, открытый, под ладонями. И в то же время — не здесь. Минуты назад он искал взгляд Дженсена, его губы, ловил вдохи, нацеленный, наведенный на него всем собой. И вот он ускользает, отстраняется и становится вновь чужим. Классным Джаредом, который никому не принадлежит. И Дженсену в первую очередь. 

Дженсен прерывисто вдохнул показавшийся ледяным воздух; в груди замерзло, окоченело, и между ребер поселился холод. 

Надо его вернуть. Снова увидеть лицо. Знать, что Джаред — только его, Дженсена. Хотя бы пока они не закончат трахаться. 

Спина Джареда была гибкой и горячей, бисеринки пота искрили между лопаток в свете ночника. Дженсен положил ладонь на его поясницу и остановился. 

— Перевернись? — попросил словами, не стал крутить. 

Джаред пластично снял себя с члена и обернулся через плечо. Дженсен запустил пальцы в его волосы, взъерошил, поцеловал между лопаток, где влажно, и позвал:

— Иди сюда.

Он помог Джареду спуститься с кровати — того перед оргазмом вечно не держали ноги — и, обнимая со спины, провел через комнату, страхуя, чтобы не врезался в кованый сундук прадеда в изножье. 

Джаред зацепился за сундук взглядом и начал вертеть головой, запоздало осматриваясь, но Дженсен мягко подтолкнул его к комоду. Отодвинул в сторону стопку книг и прозрачную банку с камнями двух океанов, чтобы освободить зеркало, — и Джаред замер, приоткрыл рот и восхищенно уставился на отражение. 

Дженсен поцеловал острое плечо, прошелся пальцами по выступающим позвонкам, смял руками ягодицы, разводя в стороны, и посоветовал: 

— Держись. Мебель выдержит.

Джаред, не сводя глаз с зеркала, в котором отражались они оба, гибко прогнулся в спине, ухватился за крышку комода. И похабно облизнул губы. Дженсен вогнал в него член на одном выдохе и поднял взгляд. 

Он смотрел порно, хотя после него часто хотелось облиться антисептиком и долго преследовал вязкий стыд, за который тоже было стыдно. Но ничего более красивого, развратного и возбуждающего — чем сейчас в зеркале — он не видел. 

Отражение не давало полной картины, но показывало все, что нужно. Влажные пряди, прилипшие ко лбу Джареда, его покрасневшие искусанные губы, жадный взгляд в глаза отражению Дженсена, темный, нагло торчащий член, как изощренным узором украшенный выступившей веной, прогиб поясницы, пальцы Дженсена на его бедрах. И он сам — потный, взъерошенный, чумной, со зрачками во всю радужку, тяжело дышащий ртом в попытке сдержаться и не начать бешено натягивать на себя так удобно подставленную задницу. 

Он казался светлее Джареда, в волосах путались желтоватые блики ночника, и кожа почти светилась в сумраке комнаты — смуглый Джаред пропадал в тени, и влажные пряди контрастно обрамляли его лицо. 

Джаред крутанул задницей, насадился глубже, прижался плотнее. Дженсен, держась из последних сил, зафиксировал его бедра и согласился со сказанным давно, месяца три назад, в туалете ресторана несчастного Роше: 

— Посмотри. Идеально.  
— Джен-сен… — провибрировал стоном Джаред. — Сука, ты помнишь. 

И опустил одну руку, стискивая на члене длинные пальцы. Дженсен сморгнул пот, глядя в глаза отражению Джареда и чувствуя движение его мышц, отдачу от ходящего по члену кулака. И толкнулся вперед. 

Таким шумным Джаред еще не был. Он стонал, матерился, взнуздывал, подгонял, широко распахивал глаза и смотрел-смотрел-смотрел, как Дженсен пялит его напротив зеркала, как вдалбливается в его тесноту и вышибает из него оргазм. Это было слишком грязно, это было слишком близко, и не отвернуться, не зажмуриться — только смотреть. 

Даже кончая, Джаред умудрился не закрыть глаза. Он только откинулся назад, так что Дженсен поймал его затылок плечом, и задрожал, выдыхая сквозь приоткрытый рот бесконечный хриплый стон. Дженсен чуть повернул голову, коснулся губами губ и сорвался в мощный, сокрушительный оргазм, скорее ощущая, чем слыша, как сам почти кричит в мягкие губы Джареда. 

До кровати Джареда пришлось волочь на себе. Он вис на шее, мурлыкал в ухо что-то бессвязное и терся носом и всем жарким длинным телом. Дженсен укрыл его одеялом и на ослабевших ногах потащился на кухню. 

Лимонада не оказалось, но в холодильнике нашлось несколько апельсинов. Дженсен включил соковыжималку. 

Пока два стакана наполнялись оранжевым соком, он попытался наскрести в голове хоть какие-нибудь связные мысли. Ничего не вышло. 

Тело гудело откатом от потрясающего оргазма, и, вопреки всему, тот факт, что Джаред ждал в спальне, заставлял не психовать и дергаться, а улыбаться. Скорее всего, он просто вырубился в кровати Дженсена, обнимая подушку и подтянув к груди колени. 

Во сне Джаред был неожиданно компактным и очень тихим — Дженсен помнил. После того дикого дня, пропитанного дождем и ледяным ужасом, когда все закончилось в квартире Джареда, он проснулся в несусветную рань и, даже не открывая глаз, понял, где находится, просто услышав тихое сонное дыхание у своего плеча. Вот тогда мысли были очень четкими и ясными. Джаред только лишь самим собой, только тем, что был рядом, остановил падение в бездну, вышиб из головы панический хаос, позволил собраться и выстроить план — Маннс, анализы, расширение поисков на другие города.

Дженсен кинул взгляд на электронные часы на дисплее микроволновки. Три часа ночи. Бесчеловечно сейчас будить Джареда и гнать в Нью-Йорк. 

Впрочем, будить никого не пришлось — Джаред сидел в кровати, нацепив свою футболку с принтом, похожим на детский рисунок — большое оранжевое яблоко и танцующие на его фоне зеленые человечки под надписью «Нью-Йорк». Похоже, именно эту футболку Дженсен чуть не порвал зубами, когда пытался себя заглушить. 

Джаред листал справочник по травмам спинного мозга с таким видом, словно ему действительно интересно. Увидев стакан сока, он потянул к нему руки и возвестил: 

— Я тебя боготворю, чувак! 

Оранжевый сок отлично сочетался с оранжевым яблоком. 

— Можешь остаться, — сказал Дженсен, садясь рядом на кровать и пытаясь сообразить, где остались его трусы. — Поздно уже. 

Джаред отставил пустой стакан, медленно вытер рот и повернулся к Дженсену. И как-то неловко пожал плечами: 

— Не парься. Я уже вызвал убер. 

«Можно отменить, — хотел сказать Дженсен. — Отмени». 

— Ладно.  
— Ладно, — эхом отозвался Джаред. 

В конце концов, у него завтра утренний эфир. Добираться из таких «ебеней», как он выразился, будет тяжело по пробкам. Да. Все верно. Только надо… Надо же сказать ему насчет Дня благодарения. Ну, хотя бы для очистки совести. Наверняка у него уже планы, да и хорошо. Нечего Джареду делать на семейном обеде Эклзов. Это будет чистый ужас. 

— Слушай, помнишь, мой отец пригласил тебя на обед? В клинике?  
— О, да, отлично помню.

Теперь Джаред крутил башкой и разглядывал комнату. 

— У тебя тут круто. Серьезно. Очень… про тебя.  
— В смысле? — не понял Дженсен.  
— Дизайн. Ну так что обед?  
— Они с мамой зовут тебя на День благодарения.

Джаред удивленно вздернул брови, и Дженсен поспешил добавить: 

— Ты можешь отказаться. Наверняка у тебя планы и семья… Ты… Ты, наверное, захочешь провести этот день с семьей?

Джаред отложил справочник с колен на стол возле кровати и откинулся на подушку. Взглянул насмешливо: 

— Ты сейчас думаешь, как бы половчее задать вопрос про мою семью, да? Чтобы не прозвучало грубо или бесчувственно? Вдруг я сирота? Или в жуткой ссоре с родителями? Или приехал в Нью-Йорк из какой-нибудь Оклахомы и рвану туда на День благодарения?  
— Ничего из перечисленного, полагаю? — уточнил Дженсен. Джаред, зараза, оказался прав.  
— Вот как паршиво не пользоваться соцсетями! — наставительно сообщил Джаред. — А я тебя пробил в первую встречу. Правда, родителей пробивать не собирался, просто на клинику твою наткнулся, а там у вас вся информация. Я ниоткуда не приехал, тут родился, в Нью-Йорке. Короче, у меня отец болеет. И они с матерью отправились в кругосветку. На День благодарения будут в Южной Корее, если я не запутался в их маршруте. А к брату я не люблю ходить на семейные праздники, мать его жены не особо жалует… таких как мы. 

Черт. 

— Значит, придешь к нам? 

Джаред пожал плечами: 

— Я уже обещал твоему отцу. Будет невежливо его кинуть. И тебя.  
— А чем болен твой отец? Может, я могу помочь? 

Джаред мотнул головой: 

— Не можешь. У него рак. Сейчас ремиссия. 

Похоже, он не хотел об этом говорить. 

— О, слушай, вот бывают чудеса. Тут машина рядом оказалась. Уже подъезжает. Я пойду. 

Он поспешно оделся и потащил Дженсена провожать себя в коридор. Быстро натянул пальто, почти целомудренно коснулся губами губ, шепнул: «Было… идеально» — и исчез за дверью. 

Как и не было. Как приснился. 

***

Японские клены алели в окнах так яростно, что малая гостиная казалась еще темнее, чем обычно. Мама почему-то выбрала для предобеденного аперитива ее, а не куда более светлую западную, — словно предчувствовала, что Джаред сразу же наведется на дряхлый «стейнвей» в углу.

Дженсен сделал аккуратный глоток горьковатого безалкогольного коктейля с травами, который мама всегда готовила ему собственноручно — хотя он предпочел бы просто сок — и отставил стакан на столик рядом с креслом.

Джаред сидел за инструментом явно привычно и небрежно наигрывал какую-то джазовую импровизацию — а может, и не импровизацию, Дженсен плохо в этом разбирался — и одновременно болтал с миссис Эклз, которая уже велела ему называть себя Донной. Мама стояла рядом, обнимая Гленна, среднего сына Джоша, и ехидно парировала не менее ехидные реплики Джареда — кажется, о стилях интерьера, судя по отдельным словам, которые Дженсен понимал. Миссис Эклз и мистер Падалеки, похоже, нашли друг друга.

Гленн с тоской смотрел в окно, на клены, и, наверное, Дженсену стоило спасти племянника, повернув разговор в более понятное мальчишке русло. Но было совершенно невозможно перестать смотреть на пальцы, ломано скользящие по клавишам, точно Джаред решил перетрогать их все, на лохматую, будто растрепанную ветром, голову, казавшуюся на фоне пламенеющего окна неожиданно светлой, почти рыжей.

Вообще-то изначально Дженсен собирался спасать Джареда. Джаред в спасении явно не нуждался.

Дженсен подобрал его в ближайшем городке: Джаред, как истинный ньюйоркец, собственной машины не имел, но Дженсену иррационально не хотелось, чтобы он подъезжал к родительскому дому на такси. Всю дорогу через парк Джаред молча крутил головой по сторонам, а выйдя из порше, сказал только: «Теперь я понимаю, почему ты считаешь, что твой дом не огромный. Тяжелое детство, доктор?» Потом они поднялись по ступеням к парадному входу — и больше не перекинулись ни словом.

Сначала гостем завладел отец, потом, как истребитель-перехватчик, его ловко отжала мама. А потом Джаред увидел пианино. Которое, впрочем, замолчать его все равно не заставило.

Дженсен глотнул еще горько-пряной жидкости и впервые подумал, что, наверное, мама хотела, чтобы это пойло напоминало обычный отцовский вермут-аперитив. Получилось у нее не очень.

Отец до сих пор не спускал с Джареда глаз, даже разговаривая с Джошем. Кажется, единственным, кто на него не смотрел, была жена Джоша, Эли, увлеченно собирающая пазл вместе с самым мелким Эклзом — Леви. Старший сын Джоша не приехал из Калифорнии — первокурснику такую вольность простили. Дженсен в свой первый год в колледже тоже выбрался из Флориды только на Рождество.

Вместе с ним приехал Спайки.

Вспоминать об этом было неприятно, хотя тогда все тоже прошло мирно — не считая настойчивых попыток Спайки курнуть травы то в бабушкиной оранжерее, то в прачечной за домом. Но Дженсену сама мысль о подобном тогда еще казалась дикой, и обошлось без скандала. Все полетело в пропасть три года спустя, когда он решил бросить тренировки. Какого черта он снова об этом думает? Почему прошлое, так надежно, наглухо похороненное, стало всплывать все чаще?

В гостиную вошла Изабела, кивнула с порога, и мама объявила:

— Прошу к столу!

Джаред бросил клавиши, порывисто поднялся с табурета, предложил руку миссис Эклз, но, вместо того чтобы чинно проследовать за отцом в столовую, как Джош с Эли, рванул в противоположную от двери сторону, к портретной галерее Шафферов, которую мама, на правах старшей дочери, перевезла в дом после смерти родителей. Впрочем, вряд ли кто из ее сестер претендовал на дюжину тяжеленных масляных полотен, никакой ценности, кроме как семейной, не представляющих.

Затормозив у Кента Шаффера, двоюродного прапрадеда, увековеченного в свои юные годы неизвестным художником, Джаред выдохнул:

— Не показалось. Потрясающе. Вылитый Дженсен!

Мама, как-то умудрившаяся не сорваться с его локтя во время марш-броска, гордо кивнула:

— Стопроцентно шафферская порода. Я сразу это поняла, как только он родился. Милый, прекрати, пожалуйста, сверлить взглядом мой затылок, твоего отца никогда не волновало, что ты на него не похож.  
— Я на него похож, — зачем-то сказал Дженсен, подходя ближе.  
— Ни капельки, — мама поцеловала его в щеку и подтолкнула к столовой.

Джаред за спиной издал странный смешок.

За столом их посадили не рядом: у мамы всегда имелись сложные концепции расположения гостей, в которые Дженсен даже не пытался вникать. Зато Джаред оказался напротив и можно было беспрепятственно смотреть на него весь обед.

Он выглядел мило, очаровательно и совершенно непринужденно, и только то, что он ни на секунду не закрывал рта, выдавало, как его лихорадит. Захотелось послать к чертям мамины тактические изыски, пересесть ближе, положить руку на его колено, сжать сухие твердые мышцы под мягкой тканью. Джаред, словно почуяв, вскинул взгляд — и за улыбкой мелькнула паника. Или Дженсену показалось? «Все отлично, — все равно произнес он одними губами. — Ты им нравишься».

Он не понимал, почему Джареда так волнует впечатление, произведенное на семью Эклзов — которую он, скорее всего, никогда больше не увидит, и которая вряд ли ему интересна. Разве что — Джареда вообще волновало впечатление. Он так любил нравиться — всем, даже официантам в ресторанах, таксистам и смотрителям залов в музеях, трогательно, по-детски и совершенно бескорыстно. Впитывал людскую симпатию, как древесная листва — солнце.

А Дженсен совсем ему этого не давал.

Уставший за общим столом Леви заерзал на своем высоком стуле и спросил на всю столовую:

— Бабуля, а что на десерт?  
— Десерт нужно заработать, — улыбнулась «бабуля», складывая приборы в тарелку. — Предлагаю немного размяться. Как насчет фрисби, мальчики?  
— Фрисби-и-и! — завизжал Леви.

Отец изогнул бровь и с улыбкой прижал пальцы к уху.

— Тише, малыш. Пожалуй, я бы ограничился кофе, дорогая. Дженсен, составишь мне компанию?

«Вот оно, — подумал Дженсен. — То, ради чего было сделано нелепое внезапное приглашение на семейный обед человека, которого ты видел первый раз в жизни».

— Конечно, папа, — ответил он вслух.

Донна Эклз протянула руку Джареду, обняла Гленна за плечи и повела, как генерал, свою маленькую армию на лужайку перед домом.

Дженсен вслед за отцом перебрался из разом опустевшей столовой на веранду. Несмотря на ноябрь, здесь так припекало солнце, что даже не захотелось накидывать на колени плед. 

Внизу, на лужайке, Гленн смеялся, слушая увлеченно размахивающего руками Джареда. Судя по пантомиме, тот рассказывал, как пытался поймать фрисби зубами. Пиджак он снял, и его фиолетовый джемпер затмевал яркостью все стопку разноцветных тарелочек. И все семейство Эклзов разом.

— Дженсен, — позвал отец: Изабела принесла горячий кофейник. 

Дженсен принял у нее поднос и разлил кофе по чашкам сам. Прозрачный пар поднимался над густой, почти черной жидкостью, оседая росой на холодной столешнице. Несмотря на настойчивые рекомендации старшего сына-кардиолога, отец пил кофе только ядерной крепости. 

И редко начинал свои разговоры издалека — обычно рубил прямо, и Дженсен поймал себя на том, что ждет первого вопроса, точно первого удара, готовясь драться — вот только неясно, за что. Но Алан Эклз отпил кофе и благодушно поинтересовался:

— Скажи мне, сын, ты не думал о вступлении в брак?

Дженсен кашлянул.

— Папа, боюсь, есть вещи, которые... — он хотел закончить: «Не меняются», но отец прервал его досадливым взмахом руки:  
— С мужчиной, разумеется.

Дженсен замер с чашкой в руке и медленно вернул ее на стол, так и не поднеся к губам. Конечно, пригласив на семейный обед предполагаемого любовника своего сына, Алан Эклз достаточно откровенно продемонстрировал свою позицию, но брак? «Какая муха тебя укусила, папа? В конце концов, ты даже не знаешь о нем ничего. Я сам... сам ничего о нем не знаю».

— Полагаю, открытый гей среди Эклзов — и так достаточно драматично, — произнес Дженсен наконец. — Гей-свадьба будет уже отдавать стрип-шоу.  
— Ты отстал от жизни, малыш. Сейчас этим уже никого не эпатируешь, — отец улыбнулся, но его глаза улыбка не затронула. — Чтобы не вышло недопонимания, речь не обязательно об этом очаровательном молодом человеке.

Он кивнул на лужайку, и Дженсен проследил его взгляд. Там, под неестественно резким солнцем, Джош размахнулся, бросая фрисби, и Гленн уже рванул наперерез, но Джаред подхватил Леви, поднимая вверх на вытянутых руках, и тот с победным визгом схватил ярко-желтую тарелку в воздухе. Джаред вернул его с трофеем на землю и протянул ладонь, «давая пять». Леви со всей силы залепил по ней своей ладошкой. 

— Помнится, у тебя был Марк, кардиохирург, из «Монтефиоре», кажется?

«Который предпочитал мне парня из сериала». Дженсен невесело усмехнулся.

— Тебе не понравился Джаред.  
— Он очень мил и прекрасно образован, — пожал плечами отец. — Но слишком напоминает мне одного твоего приятеля времен юности. Признаться, при первой встрече я даже решил, что это он и есть.  
— Спайк Макгоуэн, — кивнул Дженсен.  
— Ты не удивлен.  
— Все, что у них общего, папа, — рост и шевелюра. Джаред совсем, абсолютно другой.  
— Не важно, какой он, сын. Важно, как он влияет на тебя.  
— Мне тридцать восемь, папа, ты до сих пор считаешь, что на меня кто-то может... влиять?  
— Ты очень изменился в последнее время, — отец резко наклонился вперед, и Дженсен невольно откинулся в кресле. Это было плохо, чертовски плохо. Он не должен был так явно сбегать.

Отец едва заметно, но веско кивнул сам себе, словно ставя отметку в какую-то невидимую графу своего списка улик. Дженсен потер переносицу. «Улик». Ему почти сорок, какого черта он снова чувствует себя подростком, чуть не просравшим свою жизнь и отбывающим домашний арест?

«Потому что просираешь ее во второй раз».

Отец неторопливо пил кофе, внимательно глядя Дженсену в лицо, — ждал. Но так ничего и не дождался.

— Ты теряешь концентрацию, сын. Постоянно меняешь расписание. Я реже вижу тебя в клинике. Ты начал опаздывать к пациентам, что совершенно недопустимо. И я надеялся, я рад был бы думать, что дело во вспыхнувших чувствах. Но вижу, что это не так.

Так отец пригласил Джареда потому, что решил — Дженсен потерял голову, влюбившись? Наверное, тогда, в клинике, он выглядел очень… слишком… Господи, чушь какая!

— Нет, конечно, нет, дело не в Джареде. Ты прав. Джаред — это просто… — Дженсен хотел сказать: «Просто секс». Но не сказал.

Солнце бликовало на полированном боку кофейника, рассыпало искры по подносу, резало глаза. На лужайке внизу все семейство под предводительством Леви, ухватившего бабушку за руку, двинулось в сторону пруда. Джареда с ними почему-то не было.

— Меня беспокоит одна профессиональная проблема, много времени уходит на исследования, — Дженсен с трудом оторвал взгляд от все еще слишком зеленой газонной травы. Оправдание прозвучало беспомощно: он сам себе не поверил. И отец не поверил ему тоже. Он даже не стал спрашивать, что за проблема — хотя к этому вопросу Дженсен был как раз готов.  
— Ты же знаешь, что можешь обратиться ко мне с любой… проблемой, Дженсен. С любой.

«Нет, папа. Я не могу рассказать тебе про кипящую в вентиляции психотропную угольную пыль, про белоглазых живых мертвецов, протезирование мозговой ткани и моего пациента, шагнувшего у меня на глазах под электричку. Первое, что ты сделаешь, это предложишь найти самого лучшего психиатра. И, вероятно, будешь прав».

— Я знаю, — ответил Дженсен.

Отец выждал минуту, словно все еще надеясь, что он заговорит, и поднялся из кресла, складывая плед.

— Все же подумай о браке. Возможно, это пошло бы тебе на пользу.  
— Это плохая идея, папа, — сказал Дженсен ему в спину.

Кусты под широкой балюстрадой веранды шевельнулись, и оттуда воздвигся Джаред, обнимающий стопку разноцветных фрисби. Посмотрел Дженсену прямо в глаза, развернулся и бросился догонять остальных, что-то крича со смехом на бегу.

Дженсен попытался налить себе еще кофе, но обнаружил, что чашка полна до краев: он так и не отпил ни глотка.

Он терял самое ценное, что у него было — доверие отца. Растрачивал кредит, выданный ему семьей шестнадцать лет назад, кредит, проценты по которому он, как считал, честно выплачивал эти годы. Он даже начал верить, что все позади, что счет почти закрыт, — и вот все снова рушилось. И он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Потому что знал, что не остановится. Просто не сможет.

Джаред вернулся спустя полчаса. Вышел на веранду из дома, наматывая на шею шарф, подтащил к себе стул за спинку и оседлал его, перекинув ногу. Сообщил:

— Ты белый. Как бутылка молока.

Дженсен разлепил губы:

— Замерз.  
— Похож на призрак зловещего замка. Такой, знаешь, коварно замученный наследный принц. Вот-вот начнешь греметь цепями и завывать. Или обличающе указывать на кровавое пятно где-нибудь под вазоном с бегонией.  
— Джаред, что ты несешь?  
— Мне кажется, мы уже достаточно принесли жертвоприношений божку фамильного очага. Так что можем удрать с чистой совестью.  
— Хочешь уехать? Мне нужно…  
— Ничего тебе не нужно, я сказал Донне, что мы валим.  
— Так и сказал? — Дженсен хрипло кашлянул. Кажется, он действительно замерз.  
— Почти. Меня хорошо воспитали. Давай, доктор, поднимайся, на тебя смотреть невозможно без содрогания, отморозишь что-нибудь важное, — Джаред спрыгнул со своего стула, как будто тот был норовистым скакуном, и за локти выдернул Дженсена из кресла. — И не корчи такую скептическую рожу насчет моего воспитания, я понравился твоей маме, я нравлюсь мамам своих парней, — он вдруг смутился и зачем-то поправил себя: — То есть вообще всем мамам. Насчет пап не уверен.

Дженсен молча пошел за ним, растирая окоченевшие пальцы.

На каменных ступенях к гостевой стоянке Джаред вдруг развернулся, раскидывая руки, словно пытался обнять нависающее над ним здание.

— Нет, ты только посмотри на это! Боюсь ранить твои чувства, чувак, но как ты здесь выжил? Все эти бесконечные переходы, белые чехлы в пустых комнатах, фамильные портреты в мрачной, как готический ужастик, гостиной, и один из них — вылитый ты. Жуть. Аж мурашками продирает.  
— Бесконечность переходов ты слегка преувеличил. У родителей не такой уж…  
— ...большой дом, да, я уже оценил твою шкалу масштабов.

Джаред обогнул Макан и остановился, закинув ладони на его крышу и глядя на дом с таким видом, будто тот в одном из своих «бесконечных переходов» уронил ему на голову паука. Семейное гнездо Эклзов Джареду Падалеки, очевидно, не приглянулось.

«Брак, папа, ну конечно. Ты ведь даже не подумал о том, что мне могут и отказать?»

— Кстати, о зловещих замках, — сказал Дженсен, заводя мотор. — Здесь действительно есть один неподалеку, можем съездить. Там сейчас никого нет, а смотрителя я знаю с детства.  
— Нет уж, больше никаких замков! — Джаред запрыгнул на пассажирское сиденье. — Рванем к океану? Донна сказала, ты круто плавал. Олимпиада, а, доктор?  
— Надеюсь, ты не рассчитываешь, что я полезу в воду в конце ноября? — уточнил Дженсен. — Пристегнись.

Джаред вдруг коснулся костяшками его скулы, медленно убрал руку и пристегнулся. И отвернулся к окну.

Открыл рот он снова, только когда Дженсен вывернул с парковой дороги на узкую раздолбанную бетонку Шип-лайн, пересекающую по насыпи бескрайние ржавые заросли осоки. Слева и справа заблестели синие под солнцем заводи Фрост-крик, покрышки прошуршали по деревянному мосту, и Джаред вдруг заговорил, обращаясь к лобовому стеклу:

— Тебя что, принуждают к династическому браку? С ума сойти, у геев в двадцать первом веке могут быть те же проблемы, что у благородных девиц в восемнадцатом. Хреново быть наследным принцем.  
— Ты подслушивал? — уточнил Дженсен.  
— Разумеется, ты ж меня видел. Должен предупредить… должен был, наверное, с самого начала предупредить, я тот еще сталкер. Профессиональная деформация. Я и в первую встречу тебя подслушивал, с тем стремным ресторатом Роше, правда, ни черта не...

«Нет! Господи, Джаред, нет!»

Дженсен резко крутанул руль, и Макан, присев на правый бок, слетел с насыпи в заросли осоки.

— Охуел? — завопил Джаред. — Что ты творишь?!  
— Тебя кто-то видел?

Из-под колес с диким клекотом взвилась пестрая стая птиц. Джаред застыл с раскрытым ртом, наклонившись вперед — Дженсен краем глаза никак не мог разобрать, с восхищением или с ужасом.

Жесткая рыжая трава стремительно стелилась под бампер, шумно обтекала борта; колеса мощно мяли влажную землю, поднимая веера брызг на участках открытой воды. Двигатель пел мягко и ровно. Такие марш-броски всегда встряхивали мозг, успокаивали, приводили в порядок, Дженсен и Макан-то завел ради подобных поездок. Но сейчас все еще хотелось ухватить Джареда за кольца волос под затылком и приложить об приборную панель. Хотя ни Джаред, ни панель, если уж честно, ни в чем не были виноваты.

Нужно было держать все это дерьмо как можно дальше от него. А ведь Дженсен чуть не подставил его белоглазой женщине-кадавру, тогда, в бургерной Закира… Зарифа, да к черту! И после явления мелкодисперсного дьявола в вентиляции потащился к Джареду, будто — что? Хотел ему все рассказать? И если они знают, что Джаред слышал разговор с Роше…

«Тебя бы давно убили, только Он не дает». Станет ли «Он» защищать Джареда, если кто-то решит, что тот опасен?

— Ты решил нас обоих утопить в болоте или ищешь, где меня половчее закопать? — смиренно поинтересовался Джаред. — Мама говорила, что с психами лучше не спорить, но...  
— Мы не утонем, Макан — внедорожник, — перебил его Дженсен. — Это самая прямая дорога к океану. Там впереди был частный клуб и закрытая территория. Тебя кто-нибудь видел?  
— Вот эта твоя шикарная игрушечка порше — замаскированный джип? Сегодня день разорванных шаблонов. Что ты спросил?  
— Тебя. Кто-нибудь. Видел? В «Сирене».  
— Нет. Нет, кажется. Я смылся раньше, чем вышел Роше. Там никого не было. Дженсен… куда ты влип?

Вместо ответа Дженсен снова вывернул руль, огибая последнюю заводь по самой кромке воды. Впереди, над рыжей щеткой осоки, показалась стальная полоса залива. 

Джаред все равно уйдет. Дженсену нечего ему дать, кроме секса, — жизнь Эклзов его пугает, нейрохирургия не интересна, а из Дженсена хреновый партнер — да он даже отправиться «плюс одним» в клуб или на вечеринку не может. Секс надоест рано или поздно, и останется угрюмый нелюдимый тип, не разбирающийся в джазе, интерьерах и модном кинематографе и планирующий график на потрахаться за месяц. 

Проще простого — бросить его первым. Прямо сейчас. Сказать, что семья действительно требует брак и им придется расстаться. 

И Джаред никогда не увидит кипящую тьму над своей головой.

Макан сорвался с обрывистой границы травяного поля и взревел, зарываясь колесами в песок. Джаред коротко ухнул рядом.

Дженсен затормозил в десятке ярдов от кромки прибоя, распахнул дверь и шагнул на вылизанный вчерашним штормом пляж. Туфли тут же увязли по брюки, ледяной ветер с залива окатил с головой, забивая ноздри йодом и солью.

— Свобо-о-да! — завопил Джаред, вытягиваясь на подножке, и выбросил руку к темно-синей тени, отчеркивающей линию горизонта. — Дженсен, там уже Коннектикут? 

Дженсен кивнул, но Джаред, похоже, не увидел: спрыгнул с подножки и рванул к воде, умудряясь каким-то образом не вязнуть в мокром песке. Ветер мигом спутал его волосы, концы длинного шарфа бились за спиной, расстегнутое пальто хлестало по ногам при каждом шаге, и Дженсен всерьез подумал, что если бы Джаред сейчас раскинул руки и взлетел над холодно-серой, беспокойной поверхностью океана, это вовсе не стало бы откровением. 

Он не взлетел. Развернулся с улыбкой — явно ожидая, что Дженсен его догонит. Дженсен выдернул ногу из песка, потянулся отряхнуть брюки, плюнул и — пошел к нему. Остановился рядом, но Джаред тут же качнулся ближе, вплотную, притираясь плечом. И повторил свой вопрос, вдруг становясь серьезным:

— Куда ты влип, Дженсен?

«Давай. Вот сейчас. У тебя нет будущего рядом с ним».

Солнце уже спускалось к горизонту, и небо на стыке с водой, над едва заметной тенью Коннектикута на другом берегу залива, светлело, готовясь вспыхнуть золотом. Джаред смотрел туда — затаив дыхание, точно в ожидании чуда, фейерверка красок. Наверное, он просто ждал ответ, но Дженсену казалось, что его взгляд — вот такой — действительно способен ускорить солнце и вызвать закат. Способен на все.

— Я не смогу. Прости, — сказал он.

«Не смогу от тебя отказаться».

Джаред скосил глаза, покусал нижнюю губу, словно подбирал слова, готовясь настаивать, но потом мотнул головой и улыбнулся так, что сердце пропустило удар. 

— Ужас, Дженсен, у тебя нечто настолько чудовищно сложное на морде отражается, мне прямо неловко лезть. Дам тебе подышать. Смотри, как тут круто!

Он шумно и глубоко вдохнул, развернулся, хлестнув Дженсена шарфом, и пошел прочь вдоль пенной линии прибоя, загребая ботинками песок и изредка перепрыгивая гниющие водоросли. 

Ярко-фиолетовый джемпер под серым пиджаком дразнил цветом, притягивал взгляд. Удивительно, как Джаред, такой убойно городской, модный, одетый для Манхэттена, настолько органично смотрелся на знакомом с детства пустынном диком пляже, в нескольких шагах от океана, окутанный его солью и растрепанный ветром. 

Дженсен, не отрывая глаз от долговязой длинноногой фигуры, достал на ощупь телефон из внутреннего кармана и сделал снимок. 

Очередной рваный гребень рассыпался на песке, накрыв брызгами носки туфель, следующий — чуть не окатил до колен: ветер крепчал и языки волн утюжили узкую полосу пляжа, забираясь глубже и глубже. Стоило вернуться в Макан и подождать там, пока Джаред нагуляется. Дженсен плотнее запахнулся в пиджак и побрел вверх по склону, выбирая участки почище и то и дело невольно оборачиваясь, отыскивая взглядом Джареда, уходящего все дальше на восток.

Тени от низкого солнца расчерчивали песок косым пунктиром, рябили в глаза, и в первую секунду показалось, что это тень. А во вторую — в горле пересохло и шея под волосами взмокла ледяным.

— Отлично, — произнес Дженсен зачем-то вслух. — Меланофобия. Приплыли. Перекрасим Макан в розовый и избавимся от всех черных вещей в гардеробе?

В полсотне футов правее машины, под невысоким обрывом, на котором шумела, пригибаясь под ветром, осока, густо чернел короткий изломаный провал в никуда.

Дженсен решительно двинулся к нему, впечатывая каблуки в расползающийся песок, — и с каждым шагом все сильнее хотелось выдохнуть с облегчением. Но застрявший в горле комок почему-то не давал. Уже через десяток футов провал превратился в то, чем и был — почерневший от воды плавник, выброшенный океаном обломок ствола с единственной сохранившейся веткой. 

Вот только — слишком матово, однородно черный, точно покрытый краской из пульверизатора. Чистая форма, ни деталей, ни оттенков; вырезанная в пространстве дыра.

Однако никакого инфернального зова дыра не транслировала и потусторонними узорами не мерцала. «Просто игра света, или бревно сгнило совсем, да выдохни уже», — сказал себе Дженсен и, не тормозя, наклонился, опуская ладонь.

Он ожидал прикосновения трухлявой влажной древесины или задубевшей от соли коры, но пальцы внезапно погрузились в сухое и нежное, словно в тальк. Чернота поползла по ним вверх, сжирая фалангу за фалангой, и отчаянный крик — «Джаред!» — захлебнулся в спазме.

Все исчезло. Дженсен падал. Падал в бездонную пропасть. И в следующий миг — летел. 

Восторг захлестнул прибоем, не ледяным — свежим, будто весенний бриз после первой грозы, несущий запахи близкого океана, срезанной травы и цветущих яблонь. Сердце больше не сбоило в панике, зашкаливая ритм, гнало кровь ровно, сильно, правильно — и скрученные судорогой мышцы расправило ее мощным током. Тело вспомнило, как летать — совсем так же, как плыть. Взмах, взмах, вдох — пьянящий, острый — выдох и снова взмах.

Воздух держал, точно вода, обтекал ветром, лопался в груди пузырьками радости, наполняя ощущением близкого счастья, ожиданием чего-то прекрасного — совсем рядом, в двух ударах сердца — победы, истины, открытия. Будущего. Еще взмах — и оно наступит. Еще взмах. Вот сейчас! Тьма над головой обрела глубину бездонного ночного неба, и внизу распахнулась ясная, бесконечная синева. Дженсен сжал ладони, готовясь нырнуть туда, в синее — и перед глазами все вновь залило чернотой.

И тут же распалось в труху, замельтешило с сухим шелестом, взмывая стремительно исчезающим роем в потемневшее — настоящее — небо.

— Ну охуеть! — произнес Джаред.

Его встревоженное лицо возникло откуда-то сбоку, закрывая сузившийся обзор.

— Тебя не сожрали?  
— Что? — тупо спросил Дженсен. Мир медленно проступал из небытия, проявлялся, как на древней фотопластине. Закат догорал над заливом, и тени слились, затянув пляж сумраком. Сколько, к дьяволу, прошло времени?  
— Офигеть у вас тут мошкара морозоустойчивая, — Джаред замахал ладонью в воздухе. — Все уже вымерзнуть должны были. Наверное, гнездо было в этой гнили, — он подцепил песок носком ботинка и швырнул в бревно — обычное, пятнистое, со слезшей корой, отполированное океаном бревно. Светлое. Не черное. — Хрен ли ты поперся их будить?  
— Ты видел? Видел… рой? Джаред.  
— Ну! — с энтузиазмом подтвердил тот. — Взлетел вокруг тебя целым облаком. Пф-ф-ф! Жалко, сфотографировать не успел, Трэвис теперь не поверит. Тебя точно не покусали?  
— Не знаю, — Дженсен закрыл глаза и в мгновенно накатившей панике вскинул руку, обхватывая себя под затылком. Но там, под волосами, были только кожа и мышцы. Никаких отверстий и шрамов.  
— Хей, — тихо сказал Джаред. И на щеки легли огромные раскаленные ладони, согревая, поглаживая ноющие виски. — Ты совсем ледяной. Прости, я долго шлялся. Здесь так красиво. Закат очуменный был, в городе такой не увидишь.

Он сдернул с себя шарф и накинул на Дженсена, разворачивая того спиной к себе, укутывая в мягкое тепло, в запахи летнего вечера, цветов и сандала, и Дженсен неожиданно почти обмяк в длинных сильных руках. Откинул голову, ложась затылком на крепкое плечо, и Джаред сжал руки, прижимая спиной к своей груди — будто безмолвно подтверждая: «Я здесь. Можешь падать, подхвачу».

[ ](http://swamp.utrosovy.com/art/BC_Rigby_glava_3-2.png)

Это было странное, незнакомое, почти пугающее ощущение — Дженсен с детства знал как закон: держи спину сам и тогда тебе протянут руку, подставят плечо. Будь сильным и не останешься один. Поддержки достоин тот, кто не сдается. Но Джаред ничего не спрашивал, не требовал, не ждал, ни словами, ни телом — просто держал в руках, надежно и прочно, позволяя расслабиться, не думать, скользить по течению. Словно чуял, что Дженсену необходима передышка.

А может, не «словно». Может быть — правда чуял.

За заливом, в сгустившейся тьме, разгорались первые россыпи городских огней. Поднявшиеся к ночи волны с гулом накатывали на песок.

— Я отвезу тебя домой, — сказал Дженсен.  
— Хорошо, — спокойно отозвался Джаред спустя паузу. Принял и это: что Дженсен хочет остаться один.

Дженсен развернулся в его руках и поцеловал так, как не целовал еще никого и никогда — с благодарностью. 

Когда он, пропахав Маканом колею по залитому водой пляжу, выбрался наконец на прогулочную Бич-роад, показалось — в свете фонарей мелькнул темным облаком Рой.

***

Спустя день, проведенный в клинике за рабочим столом, Дженсен понял — ему не привиделось.

Теперь Рой был рядом всегда. 

Он не нападал, не атаковал мозг своим психотропным зовом, не пытался подобраться ближе. Просто, возвращаясь домой, Дженсен неизменно встречал черную тень — на стене дома, на облетевших кустах, на гаражных воротах. Как приглашение. Как возможность. 

Однажды с ним попытался заговорить Флетчер, но Дженсен ответил только: «Скажи им, пусть отпустят тебя, Декстер. Переговоры отменяются. Я не стану говорить» — и ушел в дом. И целый вечер боролся с желанием законопатить все щели, хотя отлично понимал, что это бессмысленная дань страху: если Рой захочет пробраться внутрь, никакой герметик его не остановит.

На третьи сутки Дженсен начал вести дневник, пытаясь сформулировать то, что с ним происходит, сухим научным языком. Расчленить на термины свою экзистенциальную панику, разложить на составляющие ужас, приколоть к экрану монитора номерами пунктов. Ночью он проснулся в холодном поту: ему приснилось, что он лежит в постели, облитый чернотой, как чайка нефтью, а дневник находит Джаред. 

Он стер все, вычистил с диска даже следы файла, но, как ни странно, доморощенная психотерапия помогла: писать он больше не стал, но смог думать.

Очевидно, не заполучив Дженсена с наскока, Рой пытался приручить его, как пугливую лошадь: накормил «сахаром» на пляже и транслировал теперь — «я безопасен, все в твоей воле, решаешь ты сам. Просто подойди и снова получишь сладкое. Ты же хочешь».

Дженсен хотел. Это почти оскорбляло в нем нейрохирурга — спасибо образованию, он отлично понимал, что в том пляжном «сахаре», в ошеломляющем ощущении полета и близкого счастья, не было ни черта от мистического откровения: банальная стимуляция прилежащего ядра мозга, всплеск дофамина. Но распахнувшаяся под ногами синева снилась ему снова и снова, и просыпался он с ощущением потерянного рая.

А были еще вопросы, тысячи вопросов, нестерпимо жалящих мозг, — и, казалось бы, такая простая возможность получить ответы. «Поговори с Флетчером, торгуйся с Роем, попытайся обыграть его — получить больше, чем отдать» — соблазнительная в своей очевидности тактика. Обычная ошибка самоуверенной жертвы. И прямая дорога в Ад. Дженсен не собирался сдаваться так легко.

Он уже не был слишком уверен, что со всей этой чертовщиной справятся томограф, гистологическое оборудование и электронный микроскоп, но все еще не оставлял планов найти союзника среди отмеченных Роем. Или хотя бы недовольного, который согласится на исследование. Если контакт с адскими силами неизбежен, чем больше Дженсен успеет узнать — сам — к моменту контакта, тем больше у него шансов если не победить, то хотя бы сохранить себя.

Ему требовался базис, собственное представление о происходящем, возможность хоть как-то критически оценивать то, что он увидит и услышит, шагнув в черноту. 

В том, что рано или поздно Рой до него доберется, Дженсен не сомневался.

Через неделю позвонил Маннс. 

Роб Бенедикт, хирург из филадельфийского госпиталя «Джейнс», наотрез отказался давать свой пароль к базе, но согласился помочь в поисках. И честно слал списки. Хотя каждый раз робко интересовался, за хрена Дженсену имена и фотографии давно мертвых пациентов и когда ему, Робу, ждать визита полиции. Но быстро сникал под уверенным гоневом про «научную работу» и полную анонимность в окончательной публикации. И продолжал слать списки. 

Дженсен знал, что потом Роб звонит Маннсу и ноет, что у него семья и эрозивный гастрит и он не выживет в тюрьме — знал, потому что Маннс перезванивал Дженсену и громко ржал в трубку, и за этим ржанием слышалась искренняя тревога. Дженсен обещал ему промышленные количества сэндвичей с терияки и даже найти гитару на чердаке родительского дома. Но не мог обещать главного: объяснить, какого черта происходит.

Никому не мог. Даже себе.

Отец замкнулся, отгородился стеной молчания, общался с Дженсеном исключительно по рабочей необходимости и больше не пытался задавать вопросов. Смотрел иногда — точно ждал, что Дженсен заговорит сам, и в великую китайскую стену чувства вины со стуком укладывался еще один камень.

Иногда Дженсен думал, что честнее было бы уволиться из «Эклз-клиник» и уехать, передать титул «наследника» Джошу, скинуть невыносимый груз ожиданий, которые — он уже почти не сомневался — не сможет оправдать. Дженсен говорил себе, что не увольняется только из-за доступа к томографу и гистологической лаборатории, но правда была куда более простой и жалкой: он все еще не мог отказаться от своей жизни. От всего, чего добился с таким трудом. Разрушал ее собственными руками — и продолжал нелепо надеяться, что все как-то рассосется само собой.

Возвращался с работы домой, проходил мимо очередного дерева или забытого садовником бака, покрытых ровной матовой чернотой, и — продолжал надеяться. 

Совесть слегка успокаивали только полностью оформленные и подписанные документы на увольнение без даты, лежавшие в кабинетном сейфе отца. Они составили их вдвоем, как только Дженсен сдал свой последний экзамен: оба понимали, чем грозит клинике наем на работу бывшего наркомана с судимостью и реабилитационными центрами в анамнезе. Случись срыв — выплывет наружу полицейское досье, и минимум, что ждет клинику, — вал судебных исков от пациентов. А возможно, и лишение аккредитации. Потеря всего.

Отцу должно было хватить выдержки и здравого смысла вовремя поставить на приказ об увольнении правильную дату — если Дженсен вдруг шагнет под электричку или окончательно слетит с катушек. В свой здравый смысл он уже не верил.

Единственной отдушиной во всем этом торжественном схождении лавины под названием «жизнь доктора Дж. Р. Эклза» в преисподнюю был Джаред.

Дженсен больше не приглашал его к себе домой — под сень Роя. В первую встречу после семейного обеда он забронировал гостиничный номер, но Джаред посмотрел, как на тяжелобольного, сказал: «Ну ты… совсем» — и затащил в свой лофт почти силой. 

И Дженсен снова заснул в его постели.

Так странно получилось, что дом Джареда стал единственным местом, где Дженсен мог расслабиться, где он — против всякой логики — не ждал каждую секунду, что потолок начнет наливаться чернотой. Точно Джаред, отогнав Рой на пляже, доказал свой иммунитет.

Хотя видеться они стали реже: Джаред снова почуял и отступил, шагнул назад, на расстояние, позволившее выдохнуть и не бояться за него так панически. Он больше не спрашивал, куда Дженсен влип, и никуда не звал, болтал о своих радийных делах, о том, что происходит в Нью-Йорке, слал всякую чушь в ватсап, мешая работать, — с ним было удивительно хорошо. Как будто в ярком и теплом оазисе осени, застывшем на грани зимы, — рыжие листья на зеленой траве, солнце на лице, сладкие запахи дыма. Ты знаешь, что через считаные дни все осыплется, замерзнет, побуреет, но здесь и сейчас это не имеет никакого значения. У тебя еще есть все секунды мира.

Джоан Грегсон Дженсен нашел, когда зарядили декабрьские дожди.

И его разом вытряхнуло из оцепенения, выдернуло из ледяной проруби, куда он погружался, теряя чувствительность и волю.

С миссис Грегсон все было далеко не так однозначно, как с Флетчером, Роше или Уорси, да и Дженсен, просеивая базу в Филадельфии, ставил на ничем не подкрепленное предположение, что Рой поразил не только Нью-Йорк. Но это был шанс. Настоящий шанс. И внутри снова раскручивался маховик, и кровь быстрее бежала по жилам. 

В медицинской карте, которую, стеная и охая, выслал Роб, описывалась долгая и изнурительная борьба с раком, которую Джоан вела в две тысячи втором году: две операции, множество курсов химиотерапии — подарившая ей в итоге четыре года ремиссии. Но в две тысячи седьмом болезнь вернулась множественными метастазами, и в новой операции страховая компания отказала. 

Тогда Джоан ушла из госпиталя. Однако до сих пор числилась проживающей на Комли-стрит в Филадельфии, Пенсильвания, вместе с сестрой Алисией. Это ни черта не значило: она могла решить свои проблемы со страховой и прооперироваться где-то еще и до сих пор ежегодно проходить курсы химиотерапии — ее случай не был однозначно летальным.

Но, по крайней мере, на Комли-стрит в 2016 году жила та самая Джоан Грегсон, что лечилась в госпитале «Джейнс» в 2002-м: с самой свежей фотографии из гугля смотрело то же лицо, что и с фото из медкарты. Легкая асимметрия черт, длинный узкий нос, тонкие губы и жутковато-разные глаза: один — широко открытый, светло-серый, и другой — будто прищуренный, узкий, темный. Даже прическа осталось той же. Впрочем, сейчас, как и тогда, это мог быть парик.

Сейчас Джоан было пятьдесят семь, никаких фейсбуков и твиттеров она, как и сам Дженсен, не вела, и все, что он смог найти, сосредоточилось на сайте местной церкви. Где она преподавала на бесплатных курсах английского для эмигрантов, организовывала охоту на пасхальные яйца для детей малоимущих и участвовала в неясных благотворительных акциях — к заметке прилагалось ее фото среди группы старушек в кислотно-желтых майках с надписью «Работа божья, руки — наши». В дополнение к этому Дженсен нарыл только, что Джоан является опекуном своей сестры Алисии, сорока лет, инвалида детства, и печет великолепные пироги. Про мистера Грегсона нигде не было ни слова.

Джоан не производила впечатление отчаявшейся — ухоженная, подтянутая седая леди со сдержанной, но теплой улыбкой, да и делать какие-то выводы из ее бурной деятельности в церкви было по меньшей мере преждевременно, если не глупо. Там могло быть все что угодно, от раскаяния и замаливания грехов до банальной скуки. Но Дженсен смотрел на ее фото и его необъяснимо продирало предчувствием удачи. И, откатом — страхом провала. Так и качало, как на океанских волнах.

Он показал средний палец Рою, прижившемуся на торцевой стене дома, и снова взялся за расписание, превращая рабочие дни в четырнадцатичасовые, чтобы выкроить хотя бы пару суток на поездку в Филадельфию. Рвануть просто так, без объяснений, он все еще не рискнул, выбрал семинар в одной из местных медицинских школ, условно подходящий под его специализацию, и подал заявку на участие.

Невыносимо хотелось увидеться с Джаредом, выжечь бешеным сексом изматывающую адреналиновую дрожь, а потом зарыться носом во влажную шею, под мягкие волосы, в привычный, необходимый уже запах Джареда, который вставлял не хуже кокса, и лежать так до утра, до звонка будильника. Но Джаред тоже пахал круглые сутки — Нью-Йорк накрыло предрождественским безумием. Театральные фестивали, клубные вечеринки, премьеры и выставки текли сплошным потоком, его программа теперь выходила трижды в день, и все, что они оба успевали, — перекидываться короткими записками в ватсапе.

На сообщение о поездке Джаред ответил спустя полчаса: «Сходи на световое шоу на площади Франклина, тебе понравится, гарантирую. Начинают после заката». И не успел Дженсен улыбнуться: «Искал, что посмотреть в Филадельфии, профи?» — как в ватсап свалилось: «Ну, если не снимешь никого на своей конференции».

Дженсен ничего не ответил — ему против всякой логики и здравого смысла захотелось запустить телефоном в стену. 

Джаред не давал права ревновать — ни малейшего: у них не было «отношений», де факто они всего лишь трахались друг с другом, Дженсен и сам не раз и не два произносил: «Это просто секс». 

Но Джаред давал поводы. И если мысли о том, что рядом с ним всегда какой-то «плюс один», а в его гриндре постоянно доступен ассортимент всех геев в радиусе мили, Дженсен научился виртуозно игнорировать, вот такие попытки показать, что это нормально и весело, что и он волен трахать кого угодно — каждый раз поднимали внутри волну кипящей кислоты, которую удавалось погасить только мучительным усилием воли.

Джаред молчал до вечера, прислал фото картины, изображающей нечто омерзительно-синюшное и раздутое в хаотичных гирляндах цветных мазков, подписал коротко: «Дух Рождества, чтоб его» — и пропал на двое суток.

Приземлившись в Филадельфии, Дженсен прямо из аэропорта отправил ему фотографию города с высоты птичьего полета.

«Круто, — ответил Джаред. — У меня эфир через полчаса. Удачи в аудитории. Пришли фотку самого симпатичного».  
«Мне хватает тебя, засранец», — написал Дженсен. И стер.

На семинар он все же заглянул, пролистал программу, взял распечатки докладов и удрал после первого кофе-брейка.

Декабрь в Пенсильвании выдался на редкость теплым, и, несмотря на торчащие на каждом перекрестке конусы искусственных елок, снегом и не пахло. Солнце ярко освещало просторные, совсем не похожие на нью-йоркские улицы, старательно украшенные к Рождеству, и Дженсен с любопытством оглядывался по сторонам, пока такси пробиралось по пробкам через полгорода.

Едва оно свернуло на Комли-стрит, стало ясно, что с семинара он свалил вовремя: из шеренги идентичных, словно близнецы, двухэтажных домиков в три окна как раз появилась седая женщина, толкающая перед собой инвалидное кресло, — судя по всему, Джоан с сестрой Алисией. Когда они проходили мимо, Дженсен пригнулся, сделав вид, что поправляет шнурок. 

В самолете он решил, что не будет совершать ту же ошибку, что с Роше, — ломиться с разговором сразу в лоб — присмотрится, может быть, расспросит соседей. Но, выйдя из машины, осознал, что «расспросить соседей» было на редкость идиотской идеей.

Перед шеренгой домов тянулась полоса лысоватых газонов, рассеченная проволочными заборами на личные дворики — шириной с подъездную дорожку к его собственному гаражу. В дальнем сидел в пластиковом кресле неопрятный толстый мужик с бутылкой пива и бумажным пакетом из «Бургер-кинг», ближе двое парнишек швыряли мяч в баскетбольное кольцо, блондинка курила и болтала по телефону, качая ногой коляску, женщина в каком-то сложном сооружении на голове копалась в импровизированной теплице. И все они замерли и обернулись, едва Дженсен шагнул на тротуар; мужик даже привстал, вытягивая короткую складчатую шею. Когда в одном из домов хлопнуло окно и из него свесилась девица лет пятнадцати, возбужденно тыкая пальцем в Дженсена и явно подзывая кого-то из глубины комнаты, он развернулся на каблуках и зашагал прочь.

Шпионская операция провалилась, не начавшись.

Представив, как он следит за несчастной Джоан, ныкаясь за чахлыми кустами в костюме и пальто, а весь квартал ходит за ним по пятам толпой, раскрыв рты, Дженсен чуть не заржал в голос. Отстучал в ватсап Джареду: «Из меня хреновый Джейсон Борн» — и убрал телефон в карман, не дожидаясь ответа.

Подойти он к делу серьезно, должен был бы снять в окрестностях квартирку, купить одежду в ближайшем супермаркете и начать посещать ту же церковь, что и Джоан. Но у него было лишь два дня. И его снова несло. 

Он снова мог ходить по воде, взламывать окружные морги и добывать приглашения на открытия ресторанов. 

Джоан впереди брела не торопясь, катила кресло с Алисией, явно наслаждаясь теплым днем и прогулкой и здороваясь со всеми встречными. Встречные, минуя ее, неизменно замедляли шаг, оглядывая Дженсена с ног до головы. Дженсен отвечал им широкой улыбкой.

Он нагнал сестер у поворота на торговую улочку и ускорил шаг, торопясь, пока те не погрузились в магазинную толчею.

— Прошу прощения, мэм?

Джоан с готовностью обернулась, явно ожидая увидеть растерявшегося туриста, но доброжелательная улыбка тут же погасла на ее лице. Они обе смотрели напряженно и выжидающе: Джоан своими разными глазами и худенькая, похожая на подростка, укутанная теплым пледом Алисия в кресле. Вблизи лицо Джоан казалось пергаментным.

— Миссис Грегсон, — начал Дженсен, — мы можем где-нибудь присесть и поговорить? Я угощу вас кофе или…  
— Нет, — отрезала она, вздергивая подбородок. — Я говорила не раз, чтобы никто из вас не приближался ко мне. Прислуживайте ему сами, без меня. Уходите!  
— Мне нужна помощь, Джоан. Я могу называть вас Джоан? Меня зовут Дженсен. Помогите мне, прошу вас.  
— Просите помощи у него! — в отличие от флетчеровского, в этом «него» прозвучала лишь ненависть, и Дженсен решился — будто шагнул с крыши, аж воздух в ушах засвистел.  
— Я прошу помощи против него.

Он ждал, что сейчас, вот сейчас, ее глаза побелеют, но Джоан только вздрогнула и поджала тонкие губы.

— Он… знает вас. Я чувствую. Но вы не… Кто вы?

Дженсен чуть не ответил: «Я врач», но вовремя прикусил язык — рано, не для первого разговора: вряд ли умиравшая женщина, которой отказали в лечении, испытывает теплые чувства к медицине.

— Вас спасли в две тысячи пятом, я знаю. Мне нужно найти тех, кто это сделал.

Алисия завозилась в кресле и приоткрыла рот, но Джоан твердо сжала ее плечо.

— У вас есть дети, Дженсен?  
— Нет, — честно ответил он.  
— Ваши родители беспомощны и нуждаются в уходе?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда у вас нет причин противиться воле Господа. Примите ее.  
— Джоан, я не болен. Мне нужно найти их, чтобы остановить. Чтобы понять, что происходит.  
— Вы лжете! Я чувствую… чувствую его… вожделение, — она быстро перекрестилась и отступила на шаг, дернув на себя кресло. Ее лицо заострилось, и складки у рта стали жестче. — Вы сами не знаете, что призываете. Молитесь о своей душе, молитесь день и ночь!  
— Джоан, вы моя последняя надежда, — твердо произнес Дженсен. Сейчас ему казалось — это действительно так.

Она потухла и ссутулилась, отвела глаза.

— На Господа уповайте. Примите его волю. Поверьте мне, просто поверьте. Вы пожалеете, но будет поздно.  
— Он такой молодой и такой красивый, милая, — прошептала Алисия.  
— Нам нужно идти.

Джоан развернула кресло с сестрой и скрылась в ближайшем магазине, кажется, даже не посмотрев на вывеску — «Автозапчасти». Стеклянная дверь, занавешенная мигающими гирляндами, захлопнулась за ней, звякнув колокольчиком.

Дженсен с силой растер лицо. Его только что серьезно уговаривали не продавать душу дьяволу? Который ее «вожделеет». Еще немного, и можно будет включать в план исследований чашу со святой водой, крест и Библию. И чтение экзорцизма над Роем.

Почему-то Дженсен ни секунды не сомневался: экзорцизм не поможет.

Он прошел вперед по улице, туда, где в просвете между домами торчала очередная пластиковая ель в мишуре, опустился на скамью рядом и запрокинул голову, глядя в небо. Там, высоко над Филадельфией, неторопливо скользили длинные ленты облаков и заходил на посадку самолет.

Нужно было начинать следующий раунд. Доставать визитку доктора Дж. Р. Эклза, нейрохирурга, фотографию вскрытого черепа и почерневшего мозга Флетчера, рассказывать про поиски в медицинских базах и предлагать спасти бессмертную душу, забравшись в томограф.

— Не нужно бояться, — произнес тихий голос, и на колено Дженсену легла невесомая птичья ладонь.  
— Алисия?

Он даже не отследил, как она оказалась рядом в своем кресле, худенькая, незаметная, похожая на рано постаревшего ребенка.

— Не нужно бояться признать, Дженсен. Нет ничего дурного в том, что вы хотите жить. Все мы хотим.  
— Я не…  
— Не нужно, — она мазнула — погладила — по ткани брюк и улыбнулась, склонив голову на бок. — Мне тоже, может, стоило умереть по божьей воле и мнению некоторых людей. Но я живу и ни минуты не жалела об этом. Никогда.

Дженсен молча повернулся к ней, глядя в глаза. Он чувствовал: спорить бесполезно — она все уже про него решила, и просто ждал продолжения.

— Наша мама умерла, когда мне было два года, — Алисия заговорила еще тише, едва слышно за шумом машин, вынуждая склониться к ней. Руку с колена она так и не убрала. Наверное, предполагаемая неизлечимая болезнь Дженсена как-то объединяла их обоих, делала ближе. — Джоан всю жизнь ухаживала за мной. А потом заболела. И говорила целыми днями не о себе и о том, как ей страшно, а я знала, ей очень страшно, как вам, правда же? Я вижу страх. Она говорила, что я останусь одна. Из-за меня она пошла туда.  
— Куда? — спросил Дженсен.  
— В церковь «Князь Мира». Здесь недалеко, вниз по улице. Мы всегда ходили в другую, мы католики, не лютеране. А вы, Дженсен?  
— Католик.

Она снова улыбнулась, показывая: «Я знала».

— Но вам же это не помешает, верно? Джоан не помешало. Там, в церкви, была группа для смертельно больных, ну, знаете, когда люди садятся в кружок и молятся, взявшись за руки, и рассказывают, как им страшно, чтобы успокоить свой страх. Только дело не в этом, конечно. Они все знали, что кого-то из них выберут. И выбрали Джоан.  
— Откуда они знали?  
— Разговоры. Люди всегда говорят, там, сям, повторяют, перевирают, но если слушаешь, услышишь. К Джоан в больнице подошел человек и дал буклет «Князя Мира». Она не хотела идти. Но пошла. Из-за меня. Она так говорит.  
— А на самом деле потому, что ей было страшно.

Алисия довольно кивнула, окончательно принимая Дженсена в «свои».

— Нет ничего дурного в том, чтобы бояться смерти и хотеть жить.  
— И что случилось потом?  
— Она уехала. Я два месяца жила в приюте. Но Джоан вернулась и забрала меня. И больше не ходила в больницу.  
— Куда? Куда она уехала?  
— Я не знаю, — помотала головой Алисия. — Она никогда не рассказывала. Ни где была, ни о том, что случилось там. Повторяла, мне незачем знать. Я хотела бы сама пойти туда, стать здоровой, но Джоан говорит, я не выдержу. Мне не хватит сил. Но вы-то сильный, Дженсен. Большой. Сильный.  
— Джоан знает, что вы говорите сейчас со мной, Алисия?  
— Я сказала ей, вы такой красивый и кто-то вас наверняка очень любит. И останется совсем один, если вы умрете. Она заплакала и не остановила меня. Джоан очень добрая.  
— Вы тоже, Алисия.  
— Я — нет, — она выпрямилась в своем кресле. — Верите вы в дьявола или не верите, он — верит в вас. И он вас хочет. Вместе с вашим страхом. Так идите к нему.

Она ловко развернулась на месте и поехала обратно, к своей напуганной сестре. Дженсен поднялся со скамьи, глядя ей вслед. И достал телефон, запуская навигатор.

Церковь «Князь Мира» стояла на перекрестке, отделенная от окружающей плотной застройки низкой оградой и пространством свободного асфальта — точно зоной отчуждения. Приземистая коробка из обожженного темного кирпича с торчащей из плоской крыши слишком длинной печной трубой казалась похожей на руины после пожара. Впечатление только усиливали лежащие у ограды венки и букеты цветов — как на тротуарах после терактов и катастроф.

О том, что перед Дженсеном церковь, свидетельствовали лишь навигатор и неброская табличка «Добро пожаловать в Церковь Князя Мира» над дверями, больше подошедшими бы какому-нибудь офису. 

Дженсен шагнул внутрь, ожидая чего угодно — кипящей тьмы Роя, белоглазого пастора у входа — но в тесном холле, который назвать притвором не повернулся язык, наткнулся лишь на двух девочек и высоченного черного старика, развешивающих рождественские гирлянды. Увидев Дженсена, девочки прыснули, зажали ладошками рты и улизнули куда-то внутрь здания. Старик только молча покосил глазом.

— Я ищу группу… — начал Дженсен и не договорил: указующий черный перст так же без слов ткнул в сторону узкой лестницы наверх.

Через окно в стене лестничного колодца был виден скромный зал: два ряда молельных скамей, крохотный алтарь с зеленым покровом, кафедра в елочных венках и старенькое пианино рядом — обычная церковь, в Америке таких тысячи, если не десятки тысяч. Преодолев пролет, Дженсен обернулся. Старик в холле невозмутимо клеил бумажные гирлянды к крашеной стене. На его лысоватом затылке не было никаких шрамов.

Возможно, Алисия ошибалась и излечение Джоан никак не было связано с ее походами в церковь «Князь Мира». Но упорно тянуло муторным дурным предчувствием, словно запахом гари начавшегося пожара, который мозг еще не осознал, а рецепторы уже уловили.

Лестница вывела в коридор на три двери. Дженсен шагнул в первую, приоткрытую, и оказался в комнате, где, видимо, и собирались группы — судя по кругу стульев посередине. Женщина за заваленным бумагами столом в углу подняла на него вопросительный взгляд.

— Я ищу группу поддержки, — сказал ей Дженсен и замялся, не зная, как сформулировать, чтобы не промазать. — Я… я болен, — и он замолчал, предоставив ей додумать остальное.  
— Вам не нужно объяснять, — сжалилась она, не дождавшись продолжения. — Там у стены стойка, выберите буклет, который вам подойдет. Внутри вложено расписание.

Она махнула рукой, Дженсен обернулся, следуя за ее жестом, — и замер.

Это было глупо до идиотизма. И жутко до дрогнувших коленей.

Стойка торчала в углу — стандартная металлическая этажерка, какие можно встретить при входе в любой супермаркет, пестрящая разноцветными прямоугольниками рекламных буклетов.

И Дженсен отлично помнил точно такую же — стыдливо задвинутую в самый темный угол вестибюля «Эклз-клиник». 

Конечно, он никогда не читал расставленные на ней буклеты, но вот эти, неоново-зеленые с желтой полосой посередине, с крестом, вписанным в алое сердце, — будто отпечатались на сетчатке.

Дженсен осторожно, как ядовитого паука, взял с полки глянцевый, убийственно яркий картон.

«Церковь Князь Мира, группы поддержки для неизлечимо больных, каждые вторник и субботу. Неважно, какой цвет у вашей кожи, католик вы, агностик или буддист, тридцать вам лет или сто три, гетеро вы или гомосексуальны, состоите в браке или одиноки — если вы утратили надежду в вашем сердце, приходите...»

Флетчер мог взять точно такой же в клинике. И, скорее всего, взял. Или кто-то вложил его ему в руку.

— Скажите, мэм, в Нью-Йорке есть церковь «Князь Мира»?  
— Конечно, — женщина за столом кивнула. — И не одна. Наши церкви есть по всей Америке.  
— По всей… — эхом откликнулся Дженсен. — По всей Америке.

Он спустился вниз и пошел по улице, не глядя под ноги и так и сжимая в руке буклет. И только через два квартала переложил его в сумку. И вызвал такси. 

Теперь он знал, что делать.

***

«Ты круче Джейсона Борна», — светилось в ватсапе сообщение, отправленное три часа назад.  
«К черту Борна. Я круче Натаниэля Бампо», — отстучал Дженсен.  
«Какая увлекательная штука нейрохирургия, оказывается».  
«Знал бы ты».

Докладчик за кафедрой бубнил себе под нос, невпопад переключая проектор. Между страниц раскрытой перед Дженсеном распечатки доклада неоново сияло алое сердце с крестом в обрамлении зелено-желтых полос. «Князь Мира» — нарочно не придумаешь. Докладчика Дженсен не слышал.

Он вернулся на семинар, чтобы чем-то занять голову, переключиться, погасить выжигающее нервы нетерпение — билет на самолет удалось поменять лишь на завтрашнее утро и невозможность немедленно действовать сводила с ума. Но привычного погружения в работу не вышло: материал докладов подобрался на редкость сырой и невразумительный — сплошные статистические данные без малейшей попытки их осмыслить. Не увлекало.

План выстроился в голове еще в такси, пока Дженсен добирался до медшколы. Отчетливый, стройный — нужно было лишь вернуться в Нью-Йорк. Но вернуться не получалось — конец года и перегруженные рейсы, будь они прокляты.

Он впервые чувствовал, что напал на настоящий след. Ноздри раздувались от азарта и запаха близкой добычи. Наверное, со стороны он выглядел нехило закинувшимся. И пугал соседей по аудитории.

Дженсен опустил голову, гася усмешку, и аккуратно вывел прямо на полях распечатки: «1». Чуть ниже, не расшифровывая, — «2». От «4» он провел стрелку вверх, огибая единицу, и, подумав, зачеркнул. Возвращаться к Джоан Грегсон пока не стоило, как ни жаль было без толку пропадающего времени: сейчас она еще наверняка ждет нападения и будет защищаться изо всех сил. Подождать до конца рождественских каникул, предложить оплатить полное обследование в лучшей клинике Филадельфии для нее и Алисии. Для себя она точно откажется, ради Алисии — может и согласиться.

Рядом с «6» Дженсен нарисовал знак вопроса. Единственное, что не укладывалось в новую картину: Флетчер собирался лечить свою глиобластому у индейцев, а не в христианской церкви. С другой стороны, напрашивалось простейшее объяснение: для каждой потенциальной жертвы могла быть своя приманка. Вряд ли ушлый фермер Флетчер поверил бы в излечение постом и молитвой, а вот в «индейцев» — мог. Вероятно, кто-то еще покупался на гуру из Индии, а кто-то — на спертую из засекреченной военной лаборатории технологию. Гадать было бессмысленно. Дженсен протянул от вопроса линию, черкнул в ее конце: «Позже», добавил седьмой пункт, аккуратно оторвал полоску бумаги с цифрами, скатал и сунул в карман.

Написал Джареду: «Что делаешь?»  
«Мокну под дождем. У тебя там все в порядке? Ты первый раз спрашиваешь, что я делаю. Волнительно».  
«Доклад скучный».  
«Ну да».  
«Не размокни».

Дженсен вставил в ухо наушник и открыл на планшете сайт «Радио 710». Пролистал онлайн-архив до последней записи «Шатаясь по Нью-Йорку» и прикрыл глаза, отключаясь от аудитории окончательно.

Но голос Джареда не успокаивал — заводил еще жестче. 

«Нью-Йорк — город контрастов, — звучало в наушнике мягко и иронично. — Лучшие бары здесь живут в облезлых подворотнях, а на самых центральных и дорогущих улицах легко можно обнаружить места, которые не только не рекламируют себя, но даже намеренно скрываются от публики. Я лично прошелся по всем дворам, закоулкам и подвалам и постучался в каждую закрытую дверь. Представляю вашему вниманию двенадцать секретных ресторанов Нью-Йорка».

А ведь Джаред тоже охотится, идет по следу своей добычи, и азарта в его охоте ничуть не меньше.

Джаред яркими штрихами, коротко, но емко рисовал голосом найденные им секретные едальни Нью-Йорка, но возбуждал ни хрена не аппетит. Жесткая сцепка — ресторан, свидание, Джаред, секс — долбанула по и так вздрюченному телу, переплавляя адреналин в мучительный стояк. Если бы Дженсен сейчас был в Нью-Йорке — рванул бы, наплевав и на свое расписание, и на занятость Джареда. Выгрыз бы себе зубами хоть час.

«Ты что-то говорил про секс по ватсапу», — набил он в телефон, разводя под столом колени.

«1-;&”))@!2!!» — ответ свалился тут же, но Дженсен его не понял. Через две томительные минуты пришло: «Прости, я так охренел, что застыл на краю тротуара и меня окатило из лужи такси. Зато я его поймал! Буду дома через 10 минут. Где ты?»

«В лифте, — отстучал Дженсен, долбанув по кнопке вызова, — он даже не отследил, как вылетел из аудитории. — До гостиницы 15 минут».

«Чертовы пробки! — написал Джаред. — У меня так стоит...»

Отвечать Дженсен не стал — он перешел на бег. К счастью, у здания школы паслось несколько такси, ждать не пришлось. Через семь минут он был у своей гостиницы, еще через шесть — в номере. Пальто полетело на кресло, пиджак — мимо.

Дженсен запустил ватсап на планшете и обнаружил размытую фотографию от Джареда: снятая сверху налитая головка члена, нагло оттягивающая резинку его неизменных трусов «SAXX». Судя по попавшим в кадр дверям, фото Джаред сделал в лифте. 

Пришлось перехватить себя у основания члена — от похоти лихорадило и ломало, пальцы тряслись, и никак не получалось найти функцию видеозвонка в блядском ватсапе. 

«Тут видео нет! Как?!» — отстучал Дженсен и в этот момент получил еще одну картинку: Джареда, облизывающего большой палец. В кадре были видны его голые плечи, длинная шея и влажные завитки волос, подбородок и кончик носа. Следом свалилось: «Так ты готов для большого спорта?! Сейчас перейду на ноут, набери по ФейсТайм». И Дженсен судорожно ткнул в зеленый значок с камерой на экране планшета, открывая видеочат.

Собственное взъерошенное и вздрюченное отражение в маленьком прямоугольнике в углу экрана нервировало и отвлекало. Впрочем, когда в основном окне чата прекратилось мельтешение размазанных стен лофта, пола и подушек, и камера сфокусировалась на голом по пояс Джареде в расстегнутых джинсах, на себя Дженсен перестал обращать внимание. 

— Приве-е-ет… — протянул Джаред и мазнул пальцем по экрану, словно погладил изображение Дженсена на своем ноутбуке.  
— Привет, — прохрипел Дженсен. 

Непонятно как, но Джаред в окошке ФейсТайма выглядел еще более развратным и влекущим, чем обычно. Наверное, все происходящее слишком напоминало порноролики, и Джаред точно мог бы быть звездой, на которую дрочат из самых разных уголков земного шара. 

Главное, не ляпнуть сейчас ему про это. Главное, вообще ничего дурного не ляпнуть.

Дженсена захлестнула паника. Он не мог оторвать глаз от гибко выгибающегося на своем диване длинноногого Джареда, который устроил, зараза, настоящий стриптиз, избавляясь от джинсов и трусов, и судорожно пытался представить, что ему нужно сделать в ответ. Сказать что-нибудь пошлое? Сделать что-нибудь пошлое? Приказать Джареду потрогать себя? 

— Ты ужасно, ужасно, ужасно одетый, Дженсен, — мягко улыбнулся Джаред и подвинул ноутбук, так что теперь попадал в кадр почти целиком: завивающиеся от дождя лохмы, яркий рот, голая грудь, согнутые в коленях ноги и большой, вызывающе торчащий член, который Джаред поглаживал едва касаясь, почти лениво. — Покажи мне себя.  
— Соскучился? — спрятался за ухмылкой Дженсен и вдохнул слишком шумно, когда Джаред облизнул губы и согласно кивнул:  
— Дико соскучился.  
— И я, — выпалил Дженсен. — Очень. 

Джаред замер на секунду, а потом подался в камеру, приблизился так, что получилось разглядеть родинку возле носа и пробивающуюся к вечеру щетину. Пальцы жгло — до того хотелось коснуться его, провести по гладким плечам, ощутить жар кожи, положить ладонь на солнечное сплетение, прижаться губами к запястью и поймать ускоряющийся пульс. Взять в ладонь тяжелый член, пройтись прикосновениями по всему отзывчивому тонкому телу — трогать, пока даже воздух не станет вокруг Джареда плотным, осязаемым, горячим от его возбуждения. 

Не отрывая глаз от планшета, Дженсен взялся за узел галстука. 

— Отодвинься подальше, — попросил Джаред и сам отстранился от ноутбука. — Мне не видно. 

Член истекал смазкой, возбуждением поджимало яйца, и голый откровенный Джаред просто требовал, чтобы Дженсен дал ему себя. 

Расстегнуть рубашку, глядя в камеру, не получилось. Джаред в динамике молчал, только дышал тяжело. Куда-то делась его всегдашняя трепливость, он снова был непонятным и странным, как тогда, после своей рэперской вечеринки. Дженсен коснулся пояса брюк, и Джаред тихо застонал. 

Спустить трусы и устроить стриптиз, пусть даже перед перевозбужденным Джаредом, оказалось сложнее, чем пройти собеседование в медшколу. Будто там, по другую сторону, был не Джаред, знакомый до последнего дюйма горячей кожи. Будто Дженсен торчал голым посреди аудитории, полной людей. 

Он кинул взгляд на планшет. Джаред стоял на коленях, наклонившись над ноутбуком и пожирал глазами экран. И, дождавшись, когда Дженсен обернется, прошептал одними губами: «Покажи мне». 

Дженсен закрыл глаза. 

Ткань трусов мягко прошлась по бедрам. Как было бы здорово ощутить сейчас на своем теле большие ладони Джареда, его длинные пальцы, оглаживающие мошонку, его наглый язык на члене. 

— Господи, какой ты… — выдохнул Джаред, и Дженсен больше не смог оставаться один в темноте. 

Джаред гладил себя по груди раскрытой ладонью и дрочил совсем не расслабленно, не лениво — кулак ходил по члену яростно и жестко, камера и плохая связь смазывали движение, только добавляя пошлости картинке и остроты моменту. Это было откровеннее всего, что Дженсен когда-либо видел. 

— Коснись себя, — распаленно попросил Джаред. — Мне надо… я… хочу видеть, как ты на меня дрочишь. 

Дженсен поправил планшет, прислоненный к спинке кровати. Встал на колени. И, стараясь не смотреть в правый угол экрана на себя самого, опустил руку и сжал член, прижимая к стволу по одному пальцу. 

— Твою ма-а-ать, — простонал Джаред и запрокинул голову. — Люблю твой член. Блядь. Как мне… как… Дженсен…  
— Хочешь… меня… в себя? — запинаясь, спросил Дженсен. 

Его трясло. От стыда, от возбуждения, от слов Джареда, от того, что все получалось не легко и весело, а так, словно они с Джаредом хлебнули афродизиака из одного стакана и теперь тонули оба, захлебываясь темным и животным желанием. Хотелось пробить нахрен экран и вытащить Джареда к себе, в Филадельфию, в гостиничный номер, на неудобную кровать. Разложить его, растянуть в стороны сильные ноги, толкнуться пальцами в узкую задницу, раскрыть и выебать, слушая его вой и сбивчивые просьбы. 

— Хочу… Дженсен, так хочу. Как будто год не ебался, честно. Черт… крышу рвет. Скажи. Давай. Скажи, что мне сделать, а? Я сделаю. Что тебе показать? Что хочешь, Дженсен?  
— Трахнуть. Я хочу тебя трахнуть, чтоб ты… чтобы забыл про все. Про всех. Только я. 

Джаред втянул воздух с каким-то жалобным звуком и сполз на подушки, развел широко колени, открываясь в камеру сжатой дыркой, потер себя между ног, прихватил мошонку. 

— Оближи… палец… — ритмично двигая рукой по члену, приказал Дженсен. Сердце бухало в ритме приливов и отливов, пиковых и откатных волн возбуждения. 

Джаред послушался с откровенной, потрясающей поспешностью. Втянул в рот сразу два, закрыл глаза блаженно, поглаживая себя — скорее сдерживая, чем вздрючивая. 

Дженсен подтянул к себе планшет ближе, почти ткнулся головкой в экран и велел:

— Растяни себя для моего члена. 

Джаред громко выматерился, зажмурился, выломался на лопатках и засадил себе. И простонал:

— Возьми… Дженсен, возьми меня. Блядь, быстрее. Не могу. Быстрее.  
— Терпи, — задыхаясь, велел Дженсен. Больше себе, чем Джареду.

Нужно было удержаться. Зажмуриться, не видеть Джареда, который грубо и сильно вгонял в себя пальцы на всю длину и вздергивал бедра, подарить ему удовольствие и только тогда… тогда… сорваться, представляя его тесноту, его запах, его губы и откровенное, сносящее все преграды нетерпение. 

Только паршивец не давал ни одного шанса устоять. Он вдруг развернулся задницей к экрану, прогнулся, так что теперь Дженсен видел и жадные пальцы в его дырке, и туго сжатый на члене кулак, и простонал требовательно: 

— Смотри. Смотри на меня. Дженсен, смотри. 

И Дженсен смотрел. 

Колени Джареда разъезжались, он тыкался головкой в простыню, вздергивал бедра и с силой оглаживал член, направляя его между ног, ближе к камере. Непонятно как, но когда Джаред стоял в такой позе — задницей в экран — создавалось полное впечатление, что он рядом. Что это не собственный кулак сжимается на члене, а тугой и перевозбужденный Джаред насаживается сам. И вовсе не на свои пальцы. 

За время их… встреч, Дженсен выработал свой сценарий. Они могли трахаться как угодно, в любых позах, но он предпочитал видеть лицо Джареда, когда тот разбивался, взрывался оргазмом. В эти несколько секунд он был совершенно беззащитным и откровенным. У него не было никаких тайн, не было другой жизни — был только Дженсен, который дарил ему блаженство. 

— Перевернись, — приказал Дженсен. — Хочу видеть твое лицо. 

Джаред перекрутился, развел ноги немыслимо широко и потянулся к Дженсену поплывшим, ищущим взглядом. И забормотал вдруг, как мантру, как заклинание, словно и не слышал сам себя, не понимал, что говорит вслух:

— Давай, Дженсен… Давай, ну. Трахай меня. Трахай. Ну… Хочу. Хочу тебя. Выеби меня. Еще. Еще так, Дженсен. Да. Вот так. Вот так. Еще немного. Ну пожалуйста. Твой член… Обожаю. Да. Трахай. Так. Так. Еще. Дженсен. Трахай меня. Та-а-ак… 

Дженсен не продержался. Под влажный звук дрочки, под ритмичную, магическую мольбу Джареда его скрутило и выплеснуло с такой силой, что он, отрубаясь, едва успел поймать взглядом, как Джаред длинно и бурно кончает в воздух.


	5. Глава 4

[ ](http://swamp.utrosovy.com/art/BC_Oricat_glava_4.jpg)

_Декабрь 2016 — январь 2017_

С тех пор как Джаред пропиарил в своем выпуске «Сэндвичи у Зарифа», в закусочной стало не протолкнуться. Впрочем, им с Трэвисом повезло — хозяин заведения, видимо, узнал Джареда: выбрался из-за стойки и провел их к столику в углу, сняв со столешницы табличку «зарезервировано».

— О, какой сервис в бургерной! — восхитился Трэвис, вытряхиваясь из рукавов куртки. 

Он сразу заказал четыре бутылки пива и предупредил: 

— Отсюда — в бар. Сегодня я планирую напоить тебя, чувак. Мы не виделись тыщу лет.

Джаред потер лоб и мотнул головой: 

— Не могу. До Рождества три дня, самая работа. Я и так прокатил один винтажный салон, чтоб с тобой встретиться, вечером надо будет выродить сценарии на четыре программы вперед.  
— Зануда, — скривился Трэвис и схватил открытую бутылку пива с подноса подошедшего Зарифа. 

Пока Джаред заказывал им обоим бургеры, Трэвис наполнил его стакан и придвинул к себе другую бутылку: никогда не пил пиво из кружек или бокалов. Стукнул бутылкой по стакану Джареда, запрокинул голову, высасывая сразу половину, вытер губы ладонью и потребовал: 

— Говори!  
— О чем? — моргнул Джаред. — Ты извини, у меня башка всякой херней забита. Надо было, наверное, перенести встречу.  
— Не-не-не, Падалеки. Не еби мне мозги. Я с тобой больше десяти лет знаком. Вот давай-ка про эту самую херню. Которой забита твоя башка. Ты в полном неадеквате последний месяц, и с работой это не связано. 

Джаред сделал большой глоток из стакана. Он честно не знал, о чем говорить. Трэвис откинулся на стуле и начал по кусочкам отрывать этикетку от бутылки — неистребимая дурацкая привычка. Над его головой покачивались от сквозняка из постоянно хлопающей двери трогательные снежинки на нитках. Зариф украсил свою закусочную к Рождеству, как смог.

— Ты заставил меня скучать, — обвинил Трэвис, запуская в Джареда скатанным в шарик огрызком этикетки. — Где мой ежедневный поток пидорасов? Ты что, взял тайм-аут? Подхватил какую-нибудь стремную болезнь? Заработал импотенцию от перееба? И у тебя, чувак, сбился прицел на баб, последняя, которую ты мне посоветовал, оказалась кошмарной психичкой с десятком кошек.  
— Ей же было двадцать четыре. Рановато для десятка кошек.  
— Так а я о чем! Хотя красивая. Да. Короче. Колись.

Джаред потянулся к стакану, но Трэвис ловко перехватил тот и отставил на край стола. 

— Да не знаю я, что говорить! — взорвался вдруг Джаред и осекся: сам от себя не ожидал.  
— Пи-и-издец, — протянул Трэвис и выпучил глаза. — Падалеки влюбился. 

Кровь прилила к щекам, стало жарко, как у звукарей в студии без окон, забитой аппаратурой. Джаред размотал шарф и кинул его на спинку стула. 

Сейчас, когда Трэвис озвучил его… проблему, его страх, его даже про себя не названную маету, стало ясно — уже не спрятаться. Так оно и есть.

— Крашнулся по полной программе, — выдохнул Джаред и потер щеки. 

Трэвис милосердно вернул пиво, и Джаред выхлестал стакан залпом. 

— Кто? — спросил Трэвис, прекращая насиловать несчастную пивную этикетку.  
— Помнишь, в сентябре, на открытии ресторана? Доктор. Нейрохирург.

Трэвис присвистнул. 

— Помню, фотку из тебя пришлось ногами выбивать. Красавчик в медицинской форме. Даже у меня встал. 

Джаред истерически фыркнул. 

— И хрен ли ты так выглядишь, как будто это типа смертный приговор? С доктором что-то не так? Проблемный?

Джаред невесело усмехнулся:

— Еще какой. Ну, для начала он завален работой. У него расписана каждая минута. Буквально. Он за две-три недели составляет план на потрахаться.  
— Жестко, — качнул головой Трэвис. — Ты-то у нас к другому привык.  
— У него там… такая семья… ну, короче, медицинская династия, владельцы клиники на Золотом Береге. Он весь в обязательствах по уши, для себя вообще не живет, как мне кажется.  
— Крутая семья? Ответственный чел? О, Падалеки, да как же ты эдакий кошмар вынесешь?  
— Живет на Лонг-Айленде, — заметил Джаред.  
— Убер нанес непоправимый ущерб бюджету? — притворно-сочувственно уточнил зараза Трэвис.  
— Это все херня, — скривился Джаред.  
— И еще, небось, характер дерьмовый? — предположил Трэвис и добавил со знанием дела: — У всех врачей дерьмовый характер.  
— Та еще сука, точно, — улыбнулся Джаред.

Наверное, стоило хотя бы попытаться объяснить. 

— Понимаешь, Дженсен, он… он делает… странное. Он… 

Самым простым и обыденно-пошлым было бы сказать, что Джаред не знает, как Дженсен к нему относится. И это было бы правдой. 

И настоящим враньем. 

После обеда в доме Эклзов они виделись мало, а последние две недели, прошедшие с крышесносного секса через камеру, даже не переписывались почти. Дженсен вернулся в Нью-Йорк и пропал наглухо. Отвечал в ватсап редко, иногда часов через шесть после сообщения Джареда, а бывало, и вовсе игнорил. 

Зато они дважды трахались совершенно диким — для Дженсена — образом. Без привычных планов, договоренностей и ресторанов. 

В середине декабря Джаред с Брианой смотрели предпоказ бродвейской рождественской постановки «Третьесортного» про нелегальных таксистов, на который согнали всю прессу. Спустя полчаса после начала спектакля Джаред чудом ощутил вибрацию телефона в кармане и обнаружил сообщение от Дженсена: «Ты где?»

Наверное, стоило дождаться антракта, но Джаред, конечно, не удержался: «Бродвей. Пресс-показ первой пьесы Вильсона». Ответ заставил Джареда в изумлении вытаращиться на телефон: «Буду через двадцать минут. Сможешь провести меня внутрь?»

Если бы в тот день на служебном входе дежурил незнакомый охранник, ничего бы не вышло, но Джаред знал Билли еще с тех времен, когда мутил с местным актером, и протащить Дженсена в театр удалось без труда. 

Дженсен был совершенно чумным и перевозбужденным. В темном коридоре за сценой он прижал Джареда к обитой бархатом стене со старыми афишами в рамах, поцеловал голодно и бесцеремонно сжал между ног. И горячечно зашептал: 

— Мы можем? Джаред, тут есть куда пойти? Давай, а? Давай. 

Джаред молча схватил его за руку и потащил на второй этаж, где, как он помнил, располагались гримерки. Там, в служебном туалете бродвейского театра, Дженсен трахнул его так, что Джаред даже пару дней спустя ощущал приятную тянущую боль в заднице. 

После секса он вывел Дженсена через главный вход и вернулся в зал, пытаясь понять, что это сейчас такое было. Попал как раз к антракту. В зале включили свет, и Бриана закатила глаза: 

— Господи, Падалеки, да как ты это делаешь?! Тебя не было всего двадцать минут, а ты уже выглядишь хорошо оттраханным.  
— Я тебя научу, — осклабился Джаред.  
— Да уж пожалуйста! — потребовала Бриана.

Весь антракт Джаред пытался добиться от подруги, как та догадалась, в какой позиции у него был секс, но Бриана отделалась расплывчатым: «Ты другой, когда сверху. Улыбка хищная». 

Второй раз случился на радио, и это уже точно не лезло ни в какие ворота. В первую очередь потому, что Джаред сам никогда не тащил своих любовников туда, где работал. Но, блядь, это был Дженсен, и он написал в середине дня: «Хочу тебя. Сейчас». И Джаред потерял голову. 

В старой, закрытой на ремонт звукозаписывающей студии на девятом этаже пахло краской, по углам громоздились баррикады из списанной аппаратуры, и стол, на котором раньше стоял пульт, скрипел как бешеный. Дженсен засадил, даже не сняв с себя пальто, не сдернув с Джареда до конца джинсы, и Джаред позорно кончил от его жадности и нужды после первых десяти толчков. Пришлось менять резинку и отсасывать, давясь его потрясающим членом и возбуждаясь заново. 

Джаред не мог сказать Трэвису, что Дженсену на него плевать. Не мог сказать, что Дженсен использует его как доступную дырку, хотя по двум последним трахам как-то так и выходило. Он не мог сказать про странные дела Дженсена, о которых тот категорически и намертво молчал. 

Трэвис так и не дождался ответа. Он ссыпал конфетти, оставшееся от этикетки, на стол, поблагодарил кивком Зарифа за принесенные бургеры и спросил с интересом:

— Значит, собрался сливаться?  
— А? — вынырнул из своих мыслей Джаред.  
— Ну, думаешь, как бы так сейчас приглушить чувства и без потерь свалить от своего проблемного доктора, дабы не получить рану в сердце и геморрой в жопу? 

Джаред открутил крышку у бутылки и наклонил стакан, наполняя его пивом. 

Чертов Трэвис Уэйд. Не зря Гил МакКинни периодически вопрошал, глядя, как они обмениваются фотографиями девочек и мальчиков, что не так с ними обоими и почему бы им не создать собственную извращенскую гейско-натуральную пару. Сволочь Уэйд читал Джареда как по нотам. 

Впрочем, Джаред уже понял, что попал. Не сможет сдать назад. Несмотря на периодическую холодность Дженсена, его подъебки и нежелание подпускать ближе, несмотря на долгие перерывы во встречах и то, что после семейного обеда Джареда явно отлучили от дома, Джаред чувствовал себя особенным рядом со своим доктором. Когда он заставлял Дженсена расслабленно смеяться, рассказывать редкие истории про работу или просто засыпать рядом — это ощущалось победой. Доказательством чего-то большего, чем просто секс. 

Блядь. Ну и зачем? Зачем Джареду что-то большее?

Трэвис оглядел Джареда непонятно-разочарованным взглядом и взял с тарелки бургер, впился в него зубами. 

— Да, тут и правда неплохо кормят, — сообщил он, жуя. — Ты у нас знаешь толк в фастфуде. 

Прозвучало странно. Особенно с учетом расписания Джареда, забитого новыми ресторанами, расплодившимися под Рождество. 

— Ты о чем? — уточнил Джаред, неохотно распаковывая свой бургер. Есть вообще не хотелось.  
— Ну как же, — шмыгнул носом Трэвис. — У тебя в кои-то веки появился шанс перейти с быстрой доставки пиццы на ресторанное меню, но нет. Сидишь вот и ебешь мозг себе. И мне за компанию. Любитель быстрой дешевой жрачки.

Джаред отпихнул бургер, сложил на столе локти и наклонился к Трэвису: 

— Чувак, что ты несешь? Поясни-ка свою глубокую мысль. 

Трэвис смял салфетку и откинул ее на тарелку, взял зубочистку и принялся нагло и вызывающе ковыряться в зубах. 

— Ну как же. Ты думаешь, наш тиндр-гриндр — это что? Фастфуд и есть. Хочешь вернуться к одноразовой ебле с незнакомцами и просрать свой шанс на отношения? 

У Джареда аж челюсть отвисла. 

— Да ты… Блядь, это ты мне говоришь, Уэйд? Ты же сам…  
— А ты что, думаешь, это моя цель? Одной пиццей питаться всю жизнь?  
— Так ты в приложении для знакомств любовь всей своей жизни, что ли, ищешь?! 

Трэвис сломал в пальцах зубочистку и зло ответил: 

— Ну, любовь всей своей жизни я, положим, проебал еще в колледже, она уж замуж давно вышла, но представь себе — да. Нахрена, ты думаешь, я тебе шлю всех этих девок? Ты меня знаешь как никто. Ты чуешь людей. И будет круто, если я с кем-нибудь закручу, а потом ты сможешь сказать на нашей свадьбе: «Чуваки, это я ее выбрал для моего друга Трэвиса Уэйда!» Все нахуй обрыдаются, Падалеки!

Хорошо, что Джаред в этот момент был не в эфире. Он напрочь потерял дар речи.

— Да ты последний романтик Нью-Йорка, Трэв! Вот уж никогда бы не подумал.  
— А вот не надо хуйню нести, чувак. Тебя, конечно, Бойдом здорово приложило, но, может, хватит уже ныть и жалеть себя? Серьезно, я никогда не думал, что ты такое ссыкло, Падалеки. Позвони своему доктору, назначь встречу и спроси его в лоб, как он к тебе относится. Скажи, что тебе мало разовых перепихов. Скажи, что…  
— Да я собирался! — вдруг заорал Джаред. 

На них начали оборачиваться из-за других столиков. Зариф выглянул из кухни, отодвинув елочную гирлянду, и вопросительно задрал брови. Джаред извинительно поднял руки и прошипел Трэвису: 

— Собирался я, ясно? Да, я думал свалить. Думал, что ничего не выйдет, он… он что-то от меня скрывает. Что-то мощное. Еще и, кстати, алкоголик в завязке, судя по всему.  
— Ой, подумаешь, проблема-то. Да в Нью-Йорке каждый второй…  
— Завали, Уэйд! — рявкнул Джаред. 

Трэвис послушно заткнулся и посерьезнел. Кивнул Джареду, мол, я слушаю. Говори все. 

— Два дня назад он позвал меня в ресторан. Ну, как обычно. Мы давно не выбирались на…  
— Свидания? 

Джаред предостерегающе поднял брови, но Трэвис, похоже, больше не глумился. Помогал. 

— Да. Свидания. Блядь. Господи. Ну да, да. Я хотел поговорить. Предложить… Ну… Оставаться у меня чаще, раз уж меня к себе больше не зовет. Ночевать вместе. Может, куда-то вместе выбраться на рождественских каникулах, хоть на пару дней. У него же, наверное, бывают каникулы?  
— Даже врачи не могут работать совсем без выходных, — кивнул Трэвис.  
— Да. Только ничего не вышло.  
— Почему?  
— Он не пришел.  
— В смысле? Продинамил тебя?  
— Ага. Совсем. Да он за все наше знакомство только раз опоздал. Пунктуальный, как часы на ратуше Копенгагена. И если что-то менялось, сразу предупреждал. А тут просто не пришел. Я его как дебил два часа прождал в ресторане.  
— Звонил?  
— Писал, звонил. Он не отвечает. Вообще. Уже два дня. Он и раньше, бывало, на сутки пропадал, но чтоб так... Знаешь… не исключено, что проблема решена. Может, и сливаться не придется. Может, он сам меня слил. 

Трэвис взял новую зубочистку и начал ломать ее на мелкие кусочки, задумчиво глядя в стол. 

— Слушай, а ты на работу ему звонил? — вскинул он вопросительный взгляд. — Мало ли, случилось что. 

Джаред поежился.

— Ой, нет. Еще не хватало. Я к нему как-то заехал в клинику. Правда, сам дурак, без предупреждения. Но что-то больше не тянет. Вторгаться.  
— Тебе, конечно, виднее, но знаешь… Подозрительно как-то. И даже стремно. Пунктуальный, говоришь? И вот так пропал.

Джаред пожал плечами. Нет, а что тут скажешь? 

— Ладно, Трэв, ты извини, я… Мне работать надо. И грузить тебя не хотел.  
— Сейчас вмажу, — весомо пообещал Трэвис. 

Впервые за два дня с проклятого ресторана Джареду стало легче. На прощанье он не удержался и обнял Трэвиса. Тот забарахтался, вырвался и отступил на шаг, задирая голову: 

— Эй-эй, полегче! Знаешь же, не люблю. Когда я тебе прямиком в сиську утыкаюсь, это стимулирует все мои детские комплексы.  
— Вот же ты дурной, Уэйд. Знай, чувак, той единственной, про которую я толкну речь на вашей свадьбе, будет глубоко посрать на твой рост!  
— Все, бля! — страдальчески завел глаза Трэвис. — Теперь шуток будет на всю вечность.  
— А я не шучу ни разу, — махнул рукой Джаред, захлопывая за Трэвисом дверь такси. 

Трэвис опустил стекло и крикнул, когда такси уже тронулось с места: 

— Позвони ему на работу!

Джаред на всякий случай показал ему средний палец. Обойдемся без советов. 

Стоило пойти домой, быстро отработать сценарии четырех программ, запустить подзабытый гриндр и устроить себе секс-марафон, чтобы выкинуть из головы пустые сожаления и глупые обиды. 

Они с Дженсеном ничего друг другу не обещали. Это был только секс. Может, когда Дженсен уладит свои загадочные дела и будет по случаю в Нью-Йорке, ему снова захочется быстрого перепихона, и Джаред будет не против. Хороший трах всегда на пользу. А сейчас…

Подходя к своему дому, Джаред уже знал, что мальчики из гриндра сегодня обойдутся без него. Никакого настроения для секс-марафона не было. 

***

В «Эклз-клиник» Джаред позвонил на следующий день сразу после эфира.

Дженсен так и не появился, не мигнул даже в ватсапе, и разожженное Трэвисом беспокойство зудело под кожей, царапало корень языка, будто при детской аллергии на темный шоколад, так что хотелось сунуть в рот карандаш и почесать распухшее горло. Эфир прошел из рук вон плохо, даже диджей Колсон стер ненадолго со своей рожи брезгливо-равнодушное выражение и спросил: 

— Чего с тобой, Падалеки? Перепил на очередной вечеринке? Четыре раза запнулся и дважды переставил слова в названиях.  
— Нормально все, — отмахнулся Джаред. — Вот твои билеты на мюзикл.

Кев Колсон посмотрел непонятно, взял билеты и только в спину буркнул: 

— Я просил на оперу, но мюзикл тоже сойдет. Рапси отдам, пусть босс порадуется. 

Приятный мужской голос администратора «Эклз-клиник» сообщил в трубку дикое: 

— Извините, доктор Дженсен Эклз в нашей клинике не работает. Пожалуйста, сообщите свою фамилию или номер карты, я свяжу вас с вашим лечащим врачом. 

Джаред так охренел, что сбросил звонок. И тут же набрал номер снова.

— Простите, у вас есть сотрудница... Мисс Лоран, кажется. Мелани Лоран, да. Переведите, пожалуйста, на нее.  
— Что вас интересует, сэр? Возможно, я смогу помочь? — вежливо поинтересовались у Джареда, не отвечая, и чесотка в горле стала почти нестерпимой. 

Джаред застыл посреди коридора радиостанции. 

Творился какой-то бред. 

С какой стати Дженсен вдруг не работает в собственной семейной клинике? Да еще и ассистентка его пропала. Может, ошибка? Может, Джаред какой-то не тот телефон взял с сайта? 

Мимо пронеслась офис-менеджер Тильда, задев локоть Джареда папкой с документами. По коридору туда-сюда курсировали коллеги, кто-то здоровался, хлопал по плечу, задавал вопросы, и Джаред никак не мог сосредоточиться и открыть на телефоне сайт «Многопрофильного медицинского центра Грахема Эклза». Пришлось завернуть в туалет и запереться в кабинке. 

С сайта клиники доктор Дженсен Эклз исчез.

Джаред перезагрузился, пролистал карту сайта, прогнал имя Дженсена через форму поиска, прокликал по всем Эклзам в списке врачей, но обнаружил только Джошуа и Алана Эклзов. Бездумно елозя пальцем по экрану, гоняя страницу отца Дженсена вверх и вниз, Джаред ощутил, как чесотка в горле превращается в спазм тошноты. 

Там, где раньше светилось фото гордого Алана Эклза с младшим сыном, теперь был сплошной текст. 

Доктор Дженсен Эклз словно никогда не существовал. 

Джаред открыл ватсап, посмотрел на свое беспомощное последнее сообщение, отправленное ночью: «Просто дай знать, что ты в норме» — и в который раз нажал кнопку вызова. 

Слабость дала по ногам, и Джаред опустился на сиденье унитаза, слушая в трубке: «Телефон абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети». 

Ватсап сообщал, что последний раз Дженсен был онлайн четыре дня назад. Если бы не это и не история переписки, могло показаться, что доктор Эклз Джареду привиделся. 

Органайзер выплюнул на экран пачку напоминаний о рабочих встречах. Черт. День забит до ночи. Но завтра, сразу после эфира, можно свалить на пару часов, продинамив закрытие рождественской ярмарки на Уан-Пенн-плаза. В конце концов, там каждый год одно и то же. 

Только куда — свалить? Поехать в «Эклз-клиник» и лично услышать, что «извините, доктор Дженсен Эклз у нас не работает»? Нет смысла. Вряд ли тамошний вышколенный мажордом-администратор скажет больше, чем по телефону.

Да и вообще. В конце-то концов! Чего Джаред дергается? Наверняка с Дженсеном все в порядке. Если бы он влетел в аварию, если бы с ним что-то случилось, в клинике не стали бы скрывать. Там бы что-нибудь висело… некролог… Джаред зажмурился. 

Все. Хватит. Дженсен — взрослый мужик. У него есть своя жизнь, которой он, к слову, не спешил делиться с Джаредом, есть семья. Да что Джаред вообще о нем знает? Они и знакомы-то чуть меньше четырех месяцев, и, если постараться, можно сосчитать их встречи по пальцам. Включая тот странный обед в поместье Эклзов, куда Джареда пригласил даже не Дженсен, а его отец. И то, похоже, только затем, чтобы внедрить сыну безумную идею о женитьбе. Не на Джареде, разумеется. 

В одном Трэвис все же был не прав: Джареда не пугали сложности. Да и не было с Дженсеном никаких настоящих проблем, кроме одной — Джаред не должен был влюбляться в него, как сопливый школьник. 

Ну и все. Теперь можно отступить, выдохнуть и не ломать голову над тем, насколько навязчиво Джаред себя ведет и не пугает ли он добропорядочного доктора своей активностью. Некому теперь навязываться. Уехал доктор. По работе, по семейным делам, а может, у него появился или всегда был еще какой-нибудь… Джаред. И они вместе свалили на Рождество на Фиджи. Да. Дженсену подойдет Фиджи. 

Забить и забыть. 

Джаред кивнул сам себе, вышел из кабинки, плеснул водой в лицо и отправился на открытие фестиваля неформатных и неклассических театров. 

Собственный великолепный совет не сработал: на следующий день Джаред обнаружил себя в машине, въезжающей в Грейт-Нек в двенадцать часов дня. 

Чесотка не унялась даже ночью. 

В незапертом почтовом ящике возле облетевшей живой изгороди поместья Дженсена валялись рекламные буклеты, медицинский каталог в солидном конверте и парочка счетов. Судя по объему почты и датам на штемпелях, ее не забирали минимум неделю. 

Всю ночь лил холодный дождь, и пропитанный водой газон серебрился каплями, точно инеем. Размокшие, отцветшие кусты роз торчали черной щеткой, низкие круглые фонари не горели, и, несмотря на разгар дня, Джареду казалось, что вокруг слишком темно и пасмурно. Он поежился, плотнее заматываясь в шарф. Лес с другой стороны дороги подступал сумрачной стеной.

Площадка перед гаражом, где Дженсен обычно бросал свой порше, пустовала. 

После десяти минут стука в дверь и в закрытые ставнями окна Джаред обошел дом, попытался заглянуть в гараж через крохотное оконце и, наконец, признал вслух: 

— Его тут нет. 

«И, кажется, давно не было».

Покинутый приземистый беленый дом наводил тоску, и Джаред порадовался, что не стал отпускать водителя. 

Правда, он понятия не имел, что теперь делать, кроме как вернуться к первоначальному плану, к плану, продиктованному умницей-мозгом, отлично развитым инстинктом самосохранения и, в конце концов, здравым смыслом: отступить. Не пытаться найти человека, который явно не хочет быть найденным. 

Ведь это же личное решение доктора Эклза — исчезнуть? Из жизни Джареда, из клиники. Из собственного дома. Да?

Адрес родителей Дженсена остался в телефоне еще с Дня благодарения. 

По дороге начал накрапывать дождь, и огромный жуткий особняк Эклзов на опушке леса выглядел еще мрачнее, чем в первую встречу. Несмотря на сумрак, ни одно окно не светилось.

Домработница — Сильвия? А, Изабелла! — даже не пригласила Джареда в дом, вежливо, но непреклонно попросила подождать на крыльце. 

Джаред потер замерзшие ладони друг о друга и натянул на нос шарф. Мелкая мерзкая морось оседала на волосах, ползла каплями по лбу, но тенты над верандой уже сложили и спрятаться было негде. Оставалось жалеть, что не захватил с собой зонт. Или вообще приехал сюда.

Ожидание тянуло нервы, мотало в груди колючий ком.

Алан Эклз наверняка был сейчас в клинике, но что могло случиться, чтобы чудесной маме Дженсена отказали манеры, и она оставила гостя мокнуть и мерзнуть на улице? Они все-таки не повесили на сайте некролог, и Дженсен… Нет. 

Донна вышла к Джареду, когда ноги окоченели и он уже почти протянул руку, чтобы повторно надавить на звонок. Накинутое на ее плечи персиковое — не траурно-черное! — пальто заставило Джареда судорожно выдохнуть.

— Добрый день, Донна, — поздоровался он, освобождая из шарфа подбородок. — Мы можем поговорить? 

Миссис Эклз сухо кивнула и натянула плотнее белые кожаные перчатки. По ее лицу ничего невозможно было прочесть, но Джаред заметил, что она выглядит осунувшейся и отчужденной. 

— Простите, что побеспокоил вас, но я не могу дозвониться до Дженсена. Мы должны были встретиться, и он… В клинике сказали…  
— Он уехал, — резко прервала Джареда Донна.  
— Куда? Он… он ничего мне не говорил.  
— Ему нужно было уехать. Я не знаю, где он сейчас.  
— Вы не знаете? — изумился Джаред. — Донна, простите, но Дженсен все планирует. Он не склонен к импульсивным поступкам!

Миссис Эклз опустила взгляд на мокрый каменный пол и скривила угол рта. 

— Погодите, но это же ерунда какая-то. Донна, у нас была назначена встреча. Дженсен ни о чем меня не предупреждал, и он… Да он этот свой отъезд планировал бы за полгода! 

Донна подняла отрешенный взгляд и протянула руку, словно хотела коснуться плеча Джареда, но в последний момент передумала и безвольно уронила ладонь. 

— Джаред, вы замечательный молодой человек, и я уверена, мой сын вас ценил, но раз он не уведомил вас об отъезде, значит, у него были причины. 

Вероятно, она пыталась быть мягкой, но в ее словах четко прозвучало: «Для Дженсена ты ничего не значишь, он не обязан сообщать тебе о своих планах». 

Джаред покачал головой, лихорадочно пытаясь сформулировать возражения. 

Что-то не стыковалось, не сходилось... Да ни черта не сходилось!

Дженсен явно куда-то влип. Его охота на Роше, странное свидание в закусочной Зарифа — опоздавший, вздрюченный Дженсен и то, как он дергался на каждого входящего в зал. Как взбеленился, узнав, что Джаред подслушал разговор в «Сирене». «Тебя кто-то видел?» Две последние, дикие, ни на что не похожие встречи.

Попытка заказать гостиницу вместо обычного приглашения домой.

Забитый почтовый ящик — все планирующий доктор не отменил доставку.

Заговор молчания в «Эклз-клиник».

— Послушайте. Донна. Я понимаю, да, это не мое дело...  
— Не ваше, — резко ответила Донна.  
— Но вы… Вы же его стерли. Его имени нет на сайте вашей клиники. Нет фотографий. Ничего. Вы кого-то боитесь? На вас давят? 

Донна поморщилась и отступила к двери, положила ладонь в перчатке на массивную ручку, показывая, что разговор закончен. 

— Если он просто уехал по личным делам, зачем вообще скрывать его существование? 

Жалюзи. В первую встречу дома у Дженсена в спальне были свежеустановленные жалюзи. Словно он боялся… чего? Снайпера? 

— Джаред, прошу прощения. Мне нужно идти. До свидания.  
— Его похитили? — вырвалось у Джареда. 

Это было бредово. Дико. И попахивало дешевыми романами в мягкой обложке. Но Донна остановилась, развернулась, так что каблуки отчетливо чиркнули по плитам, и резко сказала: 

— Не сходите с ума! Забудьте о Дженсене. Найдите себе другого… друга. Он уехал. Не нужно нас больше беспокоить. 

Если бы миссис Эклз рассмеялась, Джаред бы, вероятно, успокоился. Но она была белой, белой и испуганной, и он выпалил: 

— Ему нужна помощь? Признайтесь! Если его похитили, вы должны обратиться в полицию! За него просят выкуп? Если вы просто заплатите — его убьют! А если... если вы не пойдете к властям, тогда я сам. Сам пойду. Я журналист. У меня есть связи.

И тут Донна испугалась по-настоящему. Она шагнула к Джареду, взялась за отвороты его пальто и встряхнула с неожиданной силой: 

— Послушай, Джаред. Прекрати нести чушь. Ты все испортишь. Сделаешь только хуже. Не нам. Не себе. Ты навредишь Дженсену, понимаешь? Уезжай отсюда и забудь про моего сына. 

Она поджала губы, отпустила Джареда и поспешно скрылась в доме. 

За годы учебы и работы в журналистике и на радио у Джареда скопилась целая коллекция безумных историй о самых разных людях и ситуациях, которыми он веселил своих родных, друзей и разовых партнеров. Он всегда смеялся, когда ему говорили: «Так бывает только в мексиканских мыльных операх! Парень не мог влюбиться в девушку, жениться на ней, а потом обнаружить, что она — его родная сестра, с которой их разлучили в детстве!» — «Люди так не делают! Они не едят пиццу китайскими палочками!» — «Девушки не забывают надеть на работу юбку!» Ха, спросите Бриану. Джаред точно знал, что жизнь подкидывает истории гораздо более дикие, чем можно показать в кино или описать в романе. 

Сейчас он смотрел на старый особняк Эклзов с его пустыми комнатами, гулкими переходами и мрачными чердаками и пытался представить, каково было расти здесь Дженсену. И как так вышло, что он сам оказался прямо посреди криминального романа про богатую семью, опасные тайны и жуткие похищения. 

После разговора с миссис Эклз Джаред больше не сомневался — Дженсена похитили. «Паучье… э, прости, журналистское чутье?» — подъебнул бы Трэвис. «Логика!» — возразил бы Джаред. Логика и опыт. 

— Бритва Оккама, чувак, — прошептал Джаред, споря вслух с голосом Трэвиса в голове и торопливо направляясь к воротам поместья по покрытой гравием дорожке. 

Если парень, явно опасающийся за свою жизнь, срывается с места и исчезает в неизвестном направлении, бросив любимую работу и дом и наплевав на привычку планировать каждый чих за месяц, а его семья стирает из сети все упоминания о его существовании и пугается предложения пойти в полицию, что более очевидно — парень просто уехал по делам или парень ввязался во что-то криминальное?

Дженсен явно вел какое-то расследование, связанное с незаконными медицинскими операциями. И, похоже, его достали.

— Не стоит множить сущности без необходимости, — пробормотал Джаред, садясь в машину.  
— Что? Куда едем? — переспросил молчаливый пожилой водитель убера с усиками и клиновидной эспаньолкой «Ван Дайк».  
— Секунду, — попросил Джаред, запуская гугль-карты и отыскивая ближайшее отделение полиции. 

Он наврал миссис Эклз. У него не было никаких особых связей. Да, он знал пару нью-йоркских копов, но вряд ли те могли помочь здесь, на Лонг-Айленде, разве что советом. И этот совет Джаред способен был дать себе сам: обратись, черт возьми, в полицию.

Вокруг полицейского участка «Ойстер Бей» они объехали трижды, пока Джаред не сообразил, что вот это строение в стиле домиков пляжных спасателей и есть нужное ему отделение полиции. В округе Нассо, штат Нью-Йорк, кажется, особо не заморачивались борьбой с преступностью. Впрочем, судя по сводкам, тут и преступности-то не было.

На дощатых стенах участка, крашеных в цвет остывшего кофе с молоком, висели красочные туристические плакаты и объявление об обязательной вакцинации домашних животных.

Сонный толстый полицейский за стойкой с телефонами, неуловимо похожий на всех ленивых толстых полицейских из всех телевизионных ситкомов, страшно удивился словам Джареда, но честно попытался вникнуть. Выслушав рассказ о том, что пропал человек, он долго рылся в столе в поисках бланков и наконец велел Джареду заполнить один. И спросил: 

— Э… А кто пропал? Имя?  
— Дженсен Эклз… Доктор Дженсен Эклз, — торопливо сказал Джаред. 

У полицейского — Терренса Келли, как гласила нашивка на его форме, — вытянулось лицо. 

— Младший сынок Эклзов?  
— Вы его знаете?  
— Э… У нас район небольшой, конечно, все Эклзов знают, их семья тут сотню лет живет. Э… Погодите-ка, а вы ему на работу звонили?  
— Да, мне сказали, он там больше не работает.  
— Так. Ну… Э. А с семьей связывались? 

Джаред раздраженно зачесал волосы назад, но кивнул. Нужно было говорить правду. 

— Да, но они говорят, он уехал в неизвестном направлении. Поймите, офицер, он не мог уехать. Мне кажется, семья что-то скрывает. Возможно, они сами в опасности.

Офицер Келли пожевал губами и вышел из-за стойки. 

— Скажите… Э….  
— Джаред. Джаред Падалеки.  
— Скажите, мистер Падалеки, а кем вы приходитесь пропавшему… э… предположительно пропавшему? 

Блядь. Ну отличный вопрос, да. 

— Да какая разница! — сорвался Джаред. — Серьезно, вы думаете, я псих? Я приперся сюда из Нью-Йорка, только чтобы докучать полиции Лонг-Айленда? Дженсен пропал четыре… или даже пять дней назад. Вы знаете его семью. Это не те люди, которые пропадают без малейшего следа.  
— Эклзы… — протянул офицер и покивал. — Ладно, погодите. Я вызову шефа Кронина. 

Шеф Кевин Кронин оказался более молодой и чуть более худой копией офицера Келли. Он внимательно выслушал невнятный рассказ своего подчиненного: «Вроде никаких оснований… Но сынок Эклзов...» — а затем попросил Джареда повторить всю историю. 

В участке неожиданно прилично топили, и к концу рассказа Джаред окончательно взмок и от нервов скатал в трубочку бланк заявления о пропаже. 

— Ваш рассказ, молодой человек, — прогудел в седые усы шеф Кронин, — выглядит абсолютно неправдоподобно и попахивает истерией. Но нас никто не может обвинить в том, что мы игнорируем тревожные сигналы. Присядьте здесь, мне нужно сделать звонок. 

Кабинет шефа располагался здесь же, прямо за стойкой дежурного офицера. Сквозь приоткрытую дверь Джаред услышал: «Доктор Эклз? Алан, здравствуйте! Конечно, воскресный гольф в силе. Холодом меня не испугать. У меня тут… ситуация. Да. К нам пришел один весьма взбудораженный молодой человек...»

Через десять минут шеф вернулся. От выражения его лица Джаред инстинктивно вцепился в скамью, словно ожидая, что сейчас его силой выкинут из участка. 

Все. Полиция не поможет. 

— Мистер Падалеки, я поговорил с отцом доктора Эклза… Дженсена Эклза. Алан говорит, с его сыном все в порядке. Дженсен по работе переехал в другой штат, уволился из «Эклз-клиник». Это было три дня назад, и семья может хоть сейчас прислать курьера со всеми подтверждающими документами.  
— Пусть пришлют, — упрямо вздернул подбородок Джаред. 

Шеф подошел к нему вплотную и с обманчивым сочувствием потрепал по плечу: 

— Парень, ни о каком похищении и речи нет.  
— Они врут.  
— Да? А мне показался очень правдоподобным рассказ Алана о том, как один из случайных любовников его сына докучает их семье и всячески достает миссис Эклз. И если ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя арестовали за проникновение на частную территорию и домогательства, советую тебе сейчас же уехать… откуда ты там приперся.  
— Э… Нью-Йорк, — из-за стойки подсказал офицер Келли.  
— В Нью-Йорк, — мирно кивнул шеф. — И больше не тревожить добропорядочную семью. 

Джаред дернул плечом, с трудом высвобождаясь из хватки, и поднялся на ноги. Тюрьма не входила в его планы, но последние крохи сомнений растаяли в спертом воздухе полицейского участка. Неважно, насколько все смахивало на криминальный роман или дешевый фильм ужасов. Дженсен точно влип по полной программе. И вытаскивать его придется самостоятельно. 

— Ладно, офицер. Я уеду. Я пытался все сделать по правилам и… Я надеюсь, что Дженсен еще жив. В противном случае… 

Джаред не договорил и вышел из полицейского отделения. Ледяной влажный воздух мигом забрался под пальто, так что дыхание на секунду сбилось. Планировщик пиликал напоминаниями о встречах и мероприятиях, вечерний эфир требовал присутствия Джареда, Рождество наступало по расписанию, и нужно было как-то функционировать дальше, несмотря на то, что один чертов доктор испарился со всех радаров. 

***

В новой квартире Трэвиса пахло пачули, как и в прежней. Он говорил, девчонки обожают этот аромат, но Джаред подозревал, что Трэвис сам от него тащится, иначе невозможно было бы столько времени дышать сладко-травяным пряным воздухом. 

— Давай, заходи, — махнул Трэвис, принял у Джареда упаковку пива и спихнул с дивана на пол ком грязного постельного белья. — Прости за бардак, я тут… убирался. 

Точно такой же ком — или это он и был? — валялся на диване полтора месяца назад, когда Джаред приволок нажравшегося Трэвиса домой после празднования новоселья в баре по соседству. 

— Закажем китайскую еду? — предложил Уэйд. — Или мексиканскую? После вчерашней диетической стряпни миссис МакКинни мне срочно требуется что-нибудь соленое и острое.  
— Я купил китайской по дороге, — Джаред достал из рюкзака пакет с упаковками лапши и спринг-роллов.  
— Красавчик, Падалеки! — похвалил Трэвис и плюхнулся в кресло рядом с диваном. — Ты как, отошел от светлого праздника Рождества? Просидел вчера всю вечеринку, как сыч. Прости, я даже не спросил, что у тебя там с доктором. У Вэнди хватка знаешь, ого-го, хрен вырвешься.  
— Нормально, — улыбнулся Джаред краем рта. — Просто настроения не было. Веселиться.  
— Ну так что? — Трэвис откупорил две бутылки пива и придвинул к себе самую пахучую коробку лапши со свининой.  
— Что именно — что?  
— Позвонил своему доктору? 

Джаред кивнул. То, о чем он собирался попросить Трэвиса, тому точно не должно было понравиться. Он подождал, пока Трэвис прикончит свою порцию, слижет с палочек соус, и сказал: 

— Собственно, по поводу доктора я к тебе и пришел. 

Вся история, рассказанная вслух, звучала вовсе не так тревожно и книжно, как казалось Джареду. На завязку романа вовсе не тянуло. Тянуло на то, что Джаред долбанулся. Видимо, Трэвис пришел к похожему выводу.

— Знаешь, Большой Джей, если бы я не знал, что ты самый нормальный чувак из всех моих знакомых, решил бы, что ты сбрендил.  
— Ну, честно сказать, есть слегка, — неохотно признался Джаред. — Я уже додумался до того, что наследного принца Дженсена Эклза укокошила собственная семья и зарыла его труп где-нибудь за клумбой с азалиями.  
— Но ты же по-серьезке в это не веришь? — настороженно уточнил Трэвис.  
— По-серьезке — нет. А вот к пятому часу утра, когда меня кроет бессонницей, то очень даже, — мрачно поделился Джаред.  
— Эй! Приятель, да ты вечно хвалился, что не знаешь, что за зверь такой, бессонница, — нахмурился Трэвис. 

Джаред устроился с ногами на диване, прижал к животу круглую подушку в виде щита Капитана Америки и спросил:

— Ты мне поможешь? 

Трэвис прищурился, резко поднялся на ноги и подошел к длинному столу у окна, точнее — составленным вместе трем столам, на которых громоздились его компьютеры, мониторы, старые железки и платы, валялись мотки проводов и наушников.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я вернулся к…  
— Трэв, я не хочу, — порывисто сказал Джаред. — Я знаю, ты завязал. Но я не прошу ничего криминального. Просто пробить телефон.  
— Просто? — уточнил Трэвис и развернулся, все еще опасно щурясь. 

Джаред вскочил и начал мерять шагами комнату, опасаясь даже смотреть на друга. 

— Понимаешь… Уже неделя, как Дженсен пропал. Сперва никто не брал трубку, но его телефон звонил, так? Потом, на четвертый день — отключился, как будто сел.  
— Если его похитили, телефон должны были нейтрализовать в первую очередь. Разбить, отрубить, — заметил Трэвис.  
— Именно! — Джаред застыл посреди комнаты и только в этот момент осознал, что продолжает прижимать к животу подушку в виде щита Капитана Америки. Он отбросил щит на кресло. — Значит, его мобильник где-то лежит. Может, Дженсен его выронил или специально оставил в каком-то месте. Может, в телефоне хранится информация, которая поможет отыскать его. В твоих силах найти его телефон, Уэйд. 

Трэвис ушел на кухню и вернулся через минуту с полупустой бутылкой виски.

— Пивом мы тут не отделаемся, — пробормотал он, доставая из ящика одного из столов две стопки. — Ты же в курсе, почему я ушел? 

Джаред кивнул. Он не знал, насколько крутым хакером был Трэвис, но чуйка на опасность работала у него отлично. И когда он просек, что им заинтересовалось бюро по расследованию киберпреступлений, вычистил все свои следы из сети и стал добропорядочным инженером-компьютерщиком в кредитной конторе средней руки.

Предлагать ему снова взяться за старое, основываясь лишь на шаткой гипотезе про телефон, было чертовски нечестно. Но Джаред чуть не сломал себе мозги за двое последних бессонных суток, после того как его вышвырнули из полицейского участка, — и не нашел больше ни малейшей зацепки. Дженсен испарился как не существовал. А у Джареда даже не осталось контактов его друзей… если у Дженсена вообще были друзья.

— Ладно, слушай… Ты прав, Уэйд. Извини. Я не должен был просить тебя о таком. Давай просто прикончим эту бутылку… Сколько она у тебя уже? Полгода?  
— Открыли, когда Гил сообщил нам о женитьбе, — подтвердил Трэвис. — Специально не допивал, как знал, что это не последний пиздец в нашей жизни. А вообще-то… то, о чем ты просишь, херня это. Никто меня не посадит и не возьмет за жопу, если я пробью телефончик. 

Джаред запил вискарем почти непроходящую теперь чесотку в горле и с надеждой уставился на Трэвиса. 

— Только, знаешь… Я вот помню, как тебя колошматило после всей этой хуерги с Бойдом. Не хочу тебя откачивать, если мы нароем, что твой нейрохирург укатил, как и было сказано, в другой штат, забил на тебя болт и нашел там себе другого сладкого мальчика-зайчика.  
— Другого? — поднял бровь Джаред. — Я, по твоему мнению, «мальчик-зайчик»? — он треснул Трэвиса по предплечью красно-сине-белой подушкой.  
— О, ну я вижу, ты в порядке, — фыркнул Трэвис и опрокинул стопку виски. — Ладно. Давай уже найдем аппарат твоего любовничка и нормально пожрем. 

Пожрать нормально не удалось. 

Снимок со спутника демонстрировал унылый многоэтажный одноподъездный дом с дешевыми квартирами в Южном Бронксе, опасном для ночных — а впрочем, и дневных — прогулок районе. 

— Ты уверен? — спросил Джаред. Представить, что у доктора Эклза есть что-то общее с подобным местом, никак не получалось.  
— Ну, адрес верный. Его телефон валяется в одной из квартир по Джексон-авеню, 525. По крайней мере, последний раз он пинговался сотовой вышкой именно оттуда. Хрень какая-то, правда.  
— Хрень, — подтвердил Джаред. — Даже представить Дженсена сложно в этой части Нью-Йорка.  
— Слушай, я вот подумал, — протянул Трэвис, — ты очень голодный? Мне что-то расхотелось жрать.  
— Ну еще бы, — согласился Джаред, уже натягивая в коридоре пальто и помогая Трэвису снять с вешалки его куртку. — Ты же смолотил целую порцию лапши со свининой.  
— Ты такси вызывай, — распорядился Трэвис, а я возьму разводной ключ. На всякий случай. 

Джаред даже не стал спрашивать о том, как в квартире Трэвиса оказался разводной ключ, если чинить Уэйд умел только компьютеры. 

***

Разводной ключ пригодился на восьмом этаже дома по Джексон-авеню ближе к полуночи. Когда Джаред с Трэвисом постучались в очередную квартиру с вопросом: «Не встречали ли вы здесь этого человека?» — открывший им дверь хилый, но цепкий старик-мексиканец попытался отобрать у Джареда телефон с фотографией Дженсена. К счастью, Трэвис среагировал молниеносно и врезал ключом по скрюченной старческой руке. Старик завопил на весь дом, что его убивают, на шум вышла благообразная старушка-соседка в седых кудельках и покрыла мексиканца по-испански такими матами, что Трэвис, изучавший в свое время язык, аж крякнул и продемонстрировал даме два больших пальца. Старик исчез за дверью и продолжил громко стонать в своей квартире.

— Бежим? — предложил Джаред. — Она сейчас вызовет полицию.  
— Не, — отмахнулся Трэвис. — Мэм, простите за шум. Мы всего лишь ищем нашего друга. Вы не встречали его в этом доме или по-соседству? 

Старушка поправила кудельки, улыбнулась Трэвису мягким ртом, в котором прилично не хватало зубов, и с готовностью уставилась на экран телефона. И вдруг горестно зацокала языком: 

— Ай-ай, бедный мальчик… Макс, да, Макс. Живет на двенадцатом этаже, в сто двадцать шестой квартире. Только что-то давненько его не видно.  
— Как вы его назвали, мэм? Макс?  
— Да, да, Макс. Это ваш друг? Бедный мальчик. Всегда такой приветливый. Какое красивое фото. Тут он еще до болезни, да? 

Трэвис озадаченно зыркнул на Джареда, но тот лишь пожал плечами. Он вообще перестал хоть что-нибудь понимать. 

Сунув двадцатку доброй леди, они отправились на двенадцатый этаж. 

— Макс? — спросил Трэвис, разглядывая белый след от отвалившихся цифр один и два на грубо покрашенной деревянной двери; черная пластиковая шестерка пока еще держалась.  
— Бред, — заметил Джаред, автоматически начиная делать упражнение для успокоения дыхания, как перед выходом в эфир.  
— И чем он болен? — не унимался Трэвис.  
— Да чтоб я так болел, — выдохнул Джаред и вдохнул снова. — У него личный спортзал в доме и идеальное тело.  
— Не завидуй, лучше походи в качалку, — поучительно выдал Трэвис, сочувственно взглянул на потуги Джареда усмирить взбесившийся пульс и громко постучал. И еще раз. 

Никто не ответил. 

— Знаешь, — сказал Трэвис, отступая, — мне домой пора. У меня там «Агенты ЩИТ» начинаются. 

И выбил плечом дверь. 

Джаред даже не успел испугаться. Дом жил своей жизнью: где-то в конце длинного коридора орали друг на друга два голоса, мужской и женский, на верхнем этаже заиграл жесткий черный рэп, в квартире за спиной бормотал телевизор, но, похоже, никто не спешил вызывать копов и вообще не сильно интересовался тем, что происходит в квартире, где проживал некий Макс. 

— Ночь уже, — откашлявшись и разогнав от лица гнилую пыль, возразил Джаред. — Сериалы закончились.  
— Да? Ну и пофиг, — постановил Трэвис и первым шагнул в темный проем. 

При беглом осмотре стало ясно, что все это — одна большая и дикая ошибка. Дженсен никак не мог здесь бывать. Квартира не выглядела обжитой, но все же в ней явно кто-то обитал. В холодильнике на крохотной кухне стоял наполовину пустой пакет апельсинового сока и валялась пачка замороженного печенья, на полках стенного шкафа за покосившейся дверцей лежали вещи типичного жителя Бронкса: стопка футболок, дешевые джинсы, худи на молнии. В прихожей на гвозде висела потертая бейсболка. 

В желтой кафельной ванной нашлись зубная щетка, паста и гель для душа, купленный, судя по сохранившемуся ценнику, в индийской лавочке по соседству. 

Джаред покрутил в руках почти полный ядовито-синий флакон, поставил его на место и вернулся в комнату. Трэвис зачем-то ковырял разводным ключом плинтус возле тумбочки с древним телевизором. Джаред не стал спрашивать зачем. Опустился на аккуратно застеленную коричневым покрывалом кровать, напряженно глядя на кое-как приставленную к косяку дверь — каждую секунду казалось, что сейчас заявится настоящий Макс или кто-то из соседей. Попружинил на матрасе и взял в руки подушку в белой наволочке. И прижал ее к лицу. 

От подушки отчетливо пахло Томом Фордом. 

— Дженсен был здесь, — хрипло сообщил Джаред, с трудом заставляя себя перестать нюхать подушку. — Он здесь спал. Жил. Я ничего не понимаю. 

Трэвис произнес одними губами: «О как!» — бросил разводной ключ, распахнул шкаф и, сметя с полки стопку футболок и худи, швырнул к Джареду на покрывало. Что-то стукнуло о спинку кровати, и Трэвис с победным воплем поднял над головой телефон. Телефон Дженсена. На полу, возле ботинка Джареда, остались лежать бумажник и связка ключей с брелком «Порше». 

Джаред с Трэвисом перевернули матрас, простучали стенки шкафа, обшарили кухню, и Трэвис таки оторвал плинтус около тумбочки, обозвав его «пиздец подозрительным». Но больше в квартире не нашлось ничего.

Пока не желающий так легко сдаваться Трэвис прощупывал обои в прихожей, Джаред, сгорбившись, сидел на сброшенном на пол матрасе и гипнотизировал взглядом разложенные между коленей бумажник, ключи и телефон — предсказуемо разряженный и мертвый. Невыносимо хотелось трогать их, гладить, обшаривать пальцами, будто они могли рассказать, какого черта забыл Дженсен в этой дыре. Будто так Джаред смог бы прочитать, о чем тот думал, когда последний раз держал их в руках. Но Джаред только сильнее стискивал концы шарфа в ладонях.

— Надо было зарядку к телефону захватить, не доперли мы, — вернувшийся в комнату Трэвис размазал серую пыль полосой по взмокшему лбу.  
— И что теперь? — спросил Джаред. — Идем в полицию?  
— Дались тебе эти копы. С чем ты хочешь идти, во взломе признаваться? Вот если б мы тут нашли лужу крови… — закончил он мечтательно.  
— Сейчас здесь будет твоя лужа крови, Уэйд, — пообещал Джаред.  
— А, да завали! — Трэвис посерьезнел: — Надо найти его тачку. Раз ключи тут, то и машина поблизости. Хотя порше на здешних улицах… от него небось одна подвеска осталась, и ту в металлолом сдали.  
— Он бы не бросил свой Макан в Бронксе. Он его любит, как, как… неважно! — Джаред, запнувшись, подскочил на матрасе, в секунду распотрошил бумажник и выдернул из бокового отделения талон «БПГ-паркинг» с номером и пробитым временем: «12-19-2016 19:07».  
— Точно неделю назад, — присвистнул Трэвис. — Кажется, твой доктор и правда не свалил в другой штат. Надеюсь, мы не найдем его труп в багажнике. Вонять будет…  
— Заткнись уже, некрофил, — Джаред сунул ему под нос экран своего телефона с открытой картой. — Этот БПГ здесь рядом совсем, минут пятнадцать пешком через парк.  
— Сбрендил? — Трэвис выразительно постучал по своей стриженой макушке. — В Южном Бронксе ночью через парк в твоем пальто и шарфике? Вызывай свой убер.  
— Сам сбрендил, кто тебе сюда поедет?

Убер все же приехал, через двадцать минут, которые Трэвис провел «стирая пальчики» со всех поверхностей, а Джаред — меряя шагами расстояние от желтой ванной до окна, за которым расстилалась ветренная, мигающая тусклыми фонарями тьма.

В «БПГ-паркинг» — длинном и мрачном трехэтажном гараже у железнодорожных путей — Трэвис сходу было ввязался в скандал с охраной, но Джаред оттащил его и безропотно оплатил просроченную неделю за порше. 

Макан в узком холодном боксе отозвался на нажатие кнопки на брелке радостным миганием и басовитым взвизгом, как брошенный и снова найденный пес. 

— Не воняет, — констатировал Трэвис, засовывая голову в проем где-то на уровне Джаредова локтя. Выдернул ключи из его безвольно опустившейся руки, открыл водительскую дверь, заглянул внутрь и деловито полез в багажник.

Джаред шагнул внутрь бокса неловко, боком, скользнул спиной по бетонной стене, точно пытаясь сохранить как можно больше расстояния между собой и машиной. 

В запылившемся за неделю окне Макана виднелся аккуратно расправленный на вешалке костюм: отглаженные темно-серые плечи, синий мазок галстука, светлый воротник сорочки. Наверное, Джаред до сих пор не верил. Наверное, считал происходящее бредом, затянувшимся розыгрышем, дурным сном. Даже глядя в побелевшее лицо Донны Эклз, даже в полицейском участке. Даже когда они с Трэвисом громили квартиру в Южном Бронксе. Не сомневался, что рано или поздно откроет ватсап и найдет там что-нибудь вроде: «Ты совсем сдурел? Перестань поднимать всех на уши, я в порядке» — от Дженсена.

И только сейчас, глядя на галстук в окне брошенного Макана, Джаред понял: Дженсен не напишет. Никогда. 

Осознание долбануло под колени с такой силой, что Джаред рухнул бы на пол, если б не уперся ладонями в крышу машины.

Трэвис вынырнул на секунду из багажника, крякнул и сложился обратно.

— У твоего доктора тут порядок, как в операционной. В багажнике, чувак! Как такие люди выживают в нашем хаотическом мире? Он тебя в койке раскладывал строго вдоль полосок на простыне?

Джаред, не отвечая, открыл дверь и опустился на заднее сиденье, смяв плечом костюм на вешалке, прикрученной к спинке водительского кресла. От костюма тоже пахло Дженсеном — ярко, сильно, словно тот разделся минуту назад. А может, у Джареда уже начинались галлюцинации. Нужно было проверить карманы. Пошарить на полу между сиденьями, в бардачке… где-то еще. Нужно было…

Дженсен пропал. По-настоящему. Может быть, мертв.

— Сумка с медицинской формой, — перечислял Трэвис. — Портфель с какими-то бумагами. На компромат не похоже. Пропуск, пропуск, хрень какая-то непонятная… о, планшет! Облом, заряда два процента.  
— Дай сюда.  
— Сиди, дыши лучше. Ну как ты там это делаешь, — Трэвис засопел, видимо, пытаясь изобразить дыхательные упражнения, захлопнул багажник и ввалился в салон с другой стороны. — Открыт только плеер. А ничего так музыку твой доктор слушал.  
— Дженсен. Его зовут Дженсен.  
— «Его зовут» — это хорошо. Когда дойдешь до стадии «его звали», предупреди, чтобы я успел треснуть тебя по маковке разводным ключом.  
— Трэв, я… я не знаю.  
— Это нормально, Большой Джей. — Между лопаток Джареда уперлась ладонь. — Вот все, что с тобой сейчас — нормально. Понял? 

Джаред кивнул, проглотив горько-кислую слюну. В горле першило.

— Оп-па. Все, сдох планшет. Как еще продержался столько. Дома раскурочу нормально, может, найдем чего.  
— Спасибо, Трэв.  
— Тачку заберем с собой?  
— Нет, — Джаред мотнул головой. — Не думаю. Если все-таки полиция… пусть стоит, где он ее оставил.  
— А шмотки?

Джаред повернулся, закидывая в салон ноги, осторожно взялся за рукава пиджака — как будто… как за руки Дженсена — и вцепился в них, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы зарыться в костюм носом. Ткань в стиснутых кулаках была такой знакомой на ощупь, мягкой, чуть шершавой, фактурной. И запах все не выветривался. Наверняка правильнее было бы не трогать ничего, но Джаред понял, что не сможет уйти, оставив одежду Дженсена висеть в каком-то чертовом гараже на краю мира.

— Как так может быть? — спросил он, с трудом выпуская рукава из хватки и растирая лицо ладонями. — Как может быть, что человек пропадает, благополучный, нормальный человек, законопослушный налогоплательщик и все такое — и никому, ни одному хрену вообще, нет до этого дела?  
— С семьей там нечисто, — выдал Трэвис сквозь зубы, похлопывая планшетом по колену. — Они должны были тревогу бить неделю уже и ФБР на уши ставить, а они мутят.  
— Мутят, — эхом откликнулся Джаред, закрывая глаза.

Машину они все же осмотрели, Трэвис даже коврики поднял и долго шарил в бардачке, подсвечивая себе Джаредовым телефоном. Но Дженсен, очевидно, ушел отсюда еще сам, переодевшись в вещи «Макса» и аккуратно сложив свои. Костюм они упаковали в сумку с медформой. При выходе Джаред оплатил еще две недели стоянки и оставил свои координаты охраннику.

Трэвис предложил забрать телефон Дженсена вместе с планшетом, покопаться и в нем тоже. Но Джаред телефон не отдал. Просто не смог.

***

От недосыпа и нервов Джареда качало, словно с похмелья, глаза резало, и он не стал включать верхний свет. Лофт, тускло освещенный лишь одной лампой над столешницей в зоне кухни, казался неприятно огромным. 

Джаред не мог сообразить, сколько он сидит вот так, забравшись с ногами на диван и гипнотизируя мертвый телефон Дженсена. Вернувшись из Южного Бронкса, Джаред первым делом подключил зарядку, но чертов айфон все никак не хотел включаться. Мобильник казался сейчас единственной ниточкой к Дженсену, и Джаред даже помыслить не мог лечь спать, пока нагревшийся в руках аппарат не поделится всем, что Дженсен в нем прятал. Или держал на виду. 

Наконец экран ожил, и Джаред увидел на заставке штормящий океан, серое небо и смутные очертания островов вдалеке. Часы показывали три семнадцать ночи. 

Да к черту. 

Джаред поспешно мазнул пальцем по экрану, снимая блокировку и запоздало ужасаясь мысли, что телефон мог быть запаролен. 

На основном экране под иконками тоже светилась вода — просто фото прозрачной синей беспокойной поверхности с отраженными искрами света. Джаред открыл входящие звонки. 

Оказалось, Дженсен забил его в контакты под именем «Джей». Оказалось, пока телефон Дженсена не сел, Джаред успел позвонить ему двадцать четыре раза. Остальные непринятые звонки шли вперемешку от абонентов «мама», «отец», «Джош» и «Мелани Лоран»; от ассистентки — штук десять. Вот только все их как отрезало двадцатого декабря. Намертво. Всю вершину списка занимал один только Джаред.

Последний звонок самого Дженсена был сделан девятнадцатого декабря в шесть часов вечера — мисс Лоран. Джаред прокрутил дальше, но и там сплошняком шла одна Мелани. Кажется, доктор Эклз связывался с миром исключительно через свою ассистентку. Пару раз в глубине мелькнул «Джей» и, еще раньше, — «Джейсон Маннс» и «Роберт Бенедикт». Но, судя по госпиталям в их адресных карточках, Дженсен звонил им по работе.

В ватсапе Дженсена оказался всего один чат — с Джаредом. 

Джаред залип, пролистывая их переписку: собственные панические просьбы позвонить, редкий в последнее время треп и договоры о встречах. 

Точно. Нужно проверить планировщик. 

Календарь Дженсена оказался забит под завязку. Каждое свое перемещение, включая посещения супермаркета и химчистки, каждый семинар, прием пациента и, конечно, операцию, Дженсен заносил в планировщик. Вот и на сегодня у него была назначена операция. 

Операция. На сегодня. Пациент Ким Гу, вентрикуло-перитонеальное шунтирование. В «Эклз-клиник» — места запланированных дел подтягивались приложением с карты. 

Джаред выдохнул и потер глаза. 

Дженсен никуда не собирался пропадать. Его жизнь, как и всегда, была расписана на месяцы вперед, какие-то операции он планировал за полгода и явно не собирался увольняться из собственной клиники ни двадцатого декабря, ни через год. 

Хотелось прямо сейчас позвонить родителям Дженсена и наорать на них за вранье, выбить из них правду, заставить пойти в полицию немедленно! Хотелось набрать номер Трэвиса, но друг уже наверняка крепко спал после дикой экскурсии в Южный Бронкс. 

Ресницы казались колкими и искусственными, слизистая глаз — слишком сухой, а в горле поселилась уже не чесотка — простудная досадная боль. 

Просто чтобы убедиться, Джаред открыл двадцатое декабря, день, когда Дженсен не пришел на свидание, которое сам же и назначил. И судорожно втянул пересушенный воздух, ощущая, как сердце с места пускается в какой-то спринтерский забег. В графе календаря после утренних консультаций, на то время, когда Джаред сидел в ресторане и стебал себя за навязчивые мысли о том, что его тупо кинули, стояла иконка. Эмодзи. Неуместный графический значок в серьезном списке дел серьезного доктора, нейрохирурга Дженсена Эклза. 

Красное сердечко. 

И рядом — приписка: «Ничего не планировать до утра!»

Джаред согнулся пополам, вжимаясь лбом в колени. 

Сердце закончило выплясывать ламбаду и перешло на убийственную джазовую импровизацию вовсе без ритма. 

А ведь Джаред на полном серьезе допускал, что Дженсен перевел его в разряд удобной дырки, доступной в любое время. Все это было так смешно, что пришлось сцепить зубы, чтобы не разрыдаться. 

Так. Ладно. Так. Надо понять, что Дженсен делал в предыдущие дни, до того, как пропал. 

Если бы они с Трэвисом не слышали сегодня имя «Макс», которым называла Дженсена боевая старушка из Южного Бронкса, можно было бы решить, что Джаред не один скрашивает доктору Эклзу вечера. На девятнадцатое декабря был запланирован «Макс Морган. Уэствуд». Уэствуд? Далековато и от Нью-Йорка, и от дома Дженсена.

Еще один Макс нашелся двенадцатого декабря: «Макс Морган. Бриджпорт». Снова окрестности города. Джаред ощутил фантомный запах пыльных кулис и старого ковролина, знакомый аромат «засценья» — точно! Как раз двенадцатого Дженсен ворвался к Джареду на бродвейскую постановку. А когда они трахались на радио? Вроде, шестнадцатого. Тоже Макс: «Макс Морган. Квинс». Дженсен приезжал к Джареду, вздрюченный, бешеный, сумасшедший, после своих непонятных походов? 

Один из которых, девятнадцатого, в Уэствуд, явно закончился для него хреново.

В календаре нашлись еще «Макс Морган. Канарси», «Макс Морган. Ист Флэшбуш», «Макс Морган. Монклер», запланированные на конец декабря и начало января. Странное альтер эго Дженсена из Южного Бронкса и отдаленные окрестности Нью-Йорка. 

Все указывало на то, что Дженсен вел свое расследование — что бы он там ни расследовал — под прикрытием. Но куда он ходил под видом «бедного больного мальчика», понять с наскоку никак не получалось. Джаред полистал карту, но кроме больниц ничего в голову не приходило, а больниц в указанных районах было слишком много. Хотя, скорее всего, опасные объекты Дженсена гугл вообще на карты не наносил.

Черт. Надо было сперва выспаться, а потом проводить изыскания в телефоне. Трэвису стоило бы дать Джареду по башке разводным ключом. Файлы же! Фото! Может, там найдется подсказка? 

Папка с фотографиями в телефоне Дженсена оказалась самой скучной папкой с фотографиями на свете. Там почти не было фотографий. Почти.

Конечно, все картинки были разложены по соответствующим директориям. В папке «Семья» нашлась парочка старых фотографий с каких-то семейных сборищ. Дженсена на них не было, только его отец с матерью, брат с женой и детьми и незнакомые, но явно «шафферской породы» дамы. В папке «Клиника» хранились фото старого здания «Эклз-клиник» еще до перестройки и какие-то снимки коллег. В папке под странным названием «0» валялось всего одно фото, и Джаред, как ни крутил телефон, так и не смог понять, что на нем изображено — мутная фотография содержимого чьей-то черепушки, похоже. Последняя папка называлась «Джей», и Джареду пришлось снова прибегнуть к своим дыхательным упражнениям: сердце отказалось сотрудничать и с каждым ударом подпрыгивало к горлу в нелепой имитации ирландских танцев. 

В директории с именем Джареда лежали всего две фотографии, и то первую он с трудом узнал — дурацкая картинка с дурацкой вывеской, которую он сам месяц назад прислал Дженсену. Второго фото Джаред не видел, но сразу понял, где и когда оно было снято. 

Большую часть кадра занимал океан и нависшее над ним хмурое осеннее небо. Песок на пляже в пасмурном освещении казался не желтым, а серым. И по песку, удаляясь от точки съемки, шел он сам, растрепанный так, что пряди стояли в разные стороны, образуя на голове воронье гнездо, в расстегнутом пальто, в шарфе, бьющемся за спиной в попытке улететь. Идущий вдоль почти черной воды. 

День благодарения. Милый и одновременно тягостный семейный обед у Эклзов. Сканирующий, неотрывный взгляд Алана Эклза. Заиндевевший, оледеневший Дженсен, закрытый на все замки после разговора с отцом. Их поездка к океану. Горячий поцелуй, такой, как в ебаных романах, когда человек ни черта не может сказать, но что-то пытается донести до другого. Ядовитый, мать его, поцелуй, после которого в голове накрепко угнездилась токсичная мысль — а что, если? Вдруг у них с Дженсеном может быть что-то еще, кроме восхитительного, идеального, крышесносного секса? 

Джаред снова перелистнул на первую картинку, с «блинщеками». Зачем Дженсен ее сохранил? Таких картинок Джаред слал ему, разошедшись, иногда по двадцать штук за день.

Глаза горели и слезились и никак не хотели фокусироваться. Джаред сморгнул едкую пленку и тут увидел, словно включился 3D-эффект в кино: его собственный силуэт, отраженный в витрине. 

— Сука, — сказал он вслух, на краю сознания удивляясь захлестнувшему приливу злости. — Дженсен, сука ты! Сука! Ты мог… Мог просто сказать мне. Мог спросить! Мог… что ты хотел от меня, а? Что?! Ты тоже… Ты… Вот же блядство, а… Нахрена ты пропал? Что ты сделал, Дженсен?! Во что ты влип?! Кому ты перешел дорогу? Где ты? Отвечай мне! Отвечай, твою мать, как тебя найти! 

А ведь это и правда забавно — вся жизнь доктора Эклза сейчас лежала у Джареда на ладони. Почти буквально. И судя по папкам, в его жизни была семья. Клиника. И Джаред. 

В клинике он больше не работает. Семья явно не планирует его искать и ничего не знает о квартире в Южном Бронксе, иначе они забрали бы вещи и порше со стоянки. Остается один Джаред. 

И Джаред не собирался отворачиваться. Не собирался убирать жизнь Дженсена в дальний ящик, закрывать глаза и делать вид, что ничего не произошло. 

Неизвестно, что Трэвис найдет в планшете, но даже планировщик в телефоне содержит достаточно странностей и доказательств, чтобы дать полиции основания для начала расследования. Основания начать поиски Дженсена. 

Оставалось убрать с дороги семью. 

***

К двадцать седьмому декабря рождественские каникулы Нью-Йорка окончательно вошли в штопор, с ревом устремившись к своей кульминации — Новому году. Мероприятия — масштабные и мелкие, массовые и элитарные — вывалились на Джареда из планировщика вместе со звонком будильника, как камни на голову из перевернутого ведра. 

К счастью, на паре дневных сегодня должна была быть и Бриана. Джаред, вливая в себя вторую кружку кофе, отстучал подруге покаянную просьбу прислать все, что может пригодиться для его программы, и вызвал убер до радиостанции.

Утренний эфир Джаред отработал с трудом и сразу после улизнул через проходную комнату креативного отдела от Рэя Рапси, который, чем-то очень недовольный, жаждал поговорить.

Водитель попался сговорчивый, и до Ойстер Бей и «Эклз-клиник» они домчали за рекордные пятьдесят минут. 

— К сожалению, доктор Алан Эклз не принимает без предварительной записи, — с вежливой напряженной улыбкой сообщил администратор, опустив телефонную трубку на пульт. — Мы можем предоставить вам медицинского координатора, который…  
— Я не собираюсь у вас лечиться! — рявкнул Джаред. — Давай, звони еще раз. И передай по слогам: Джа-ред Па-да-ле-ки. Я друг… партнер его сына, и ему придется со мной встретиться.  
— Доктор Дженсен Эклз у нас больше не работает, так что…  
— Да-да, я в курсе, чувак. Я как раз по этому вопросу. Набери боссу и передай, что если он не спустится ко мне, я разнесу вот ту витрину и сам вызову копов. И когда они приедут…  
— Мистер Падалеки! — раздался откуда-то сверху грозный голос. 

Если бы Джареда не трясло от ярости и — в случае, если бы он был псом — вероятно, он прижал бы уши. Но только не сейчас. Он обернулся. 

Доктор Алан Роджер Эклз спускался в вестибюль по неторопливо ползущему эскалатору, впечатывая шаги в блестящие ступени, и его застывшее лицо транслировало в пространство, что он сейчас достанет из кармана больничного халата револьвер и влепит пулю прямиком Джареду между глаз. Холодная такая решимость убивать светилась на лице доктора. 

Жестко. 

— Добрый день, доктор Эклз. Нам нужно поговорить. Немедленно.  
— Вам немедленно нужно покинуть мою клинику, если вы не хотите за решетку. Шеф полиции у меня на быстром наборе.

Джаред поднял стоящую возле ног сумку и, не отводя взгляда от лица доктора Алана Эклза, вывалил на стойку администратора одежду — ботинки, пиджак, брюки и медицинскую форму Дженсена. Последним упал бумажник.

— Знаете, доктор, где я все это нашел? В маленькой квартирке, в сраном Бронксе. Вы узнаете эти вещи? Вы узнаете вещи вашего сына, Алан? Вы знаете, на какой стоянке припаркована машина Дженсена? И, может быть, теперь вы уделите мне пару минут вашего драгоценного времени? 

Краем глаза Джаред видел, как администратор испарился из-за стойки, повинуясь поспешно-раздраженному взмаху ладони босса. Алан не отрывал глаз от груды вещей Дженсена и выглядел слишком пораженным, чтобы заподозрить его в спектакле. 

— Где вы это нашли? — тихо переспросил Алан и медленно протянул руку, коснулся изумрудно-зеленой штанины хирургического костюма.  
— В Южном Бронксе, — услужливо повторил Джаред. — Представители вашего семейства вообще знают о существовании таких трущоб? 

Алан взял с кипы одежды бумажник так осторожно, словно опасался, что тот взорвется прямо в руке. И положил обратно. И перевел на Джареда взгляд, полный плохо запрятанной мучительной боли.

— Там больше… больше ничего не было? В квартире? И никого?  
— Нет, никого. А… что еще там могло быть?

Алан отвел глаза, с усилием сглотнул, собрал со стойки вещи, прижал к груди и невнятно пробормотал: 

— Идите за мной, Джаред. 

И устремился к эскалатору. 

Его кабинет в новом крыле здания, как ни странно, оказался совсем не таким помпезным и громадным, как у Дженсена: современная, функциональная офисная мебель, окно с простыми жалюзи, оштукатуренные стены. На стенах висели сертификаты, благодарности, дипломы, фотографии с известными личностями — вероятно, пациентами «Эклз-клиник», и фото с братом Дженсена, Джошем. Над головой, справа от кресла, Джаред отметил на песочной штукатурке чуть более темный прямоугольник — едва заметную тень. Видимо, Алан совсем недавно снял оттуда какое-то фото в рамке. Фото с Дженсеном? 

— Присаживайтесь, Джаред, — сказал Алан, кивком указывая на кресло для посетителей напротив своего стола, и неловко сгрузил вещи Дженсена на пуфик возле стоящей у двери вешалки. Дверь он запер на ключ. — Хотите кофе? Чаю?  
— Алан, что происходит? Скажите мне. Где Дженсен?

Доктор Эклз сел в кресло и потер между бровей костяшкой большого пальца. И сцепил перед собой руки в замок. Его пальцы — железные пальцы нейрохирурга — дрожали, и Джаред слегка растерял свой пыл. И ощутил, как холодеют стопы. 

— Алан. Дженсен… жив?  
— Джаред, вы хороший человек, я вижу. И вы… упорный. Да. Упорный. Я так понимаю, вы не успокоитесь. Я скажу вам правду, но будьте готовы к тому, что вам она не понравится. Сколько вы были знакомы с моим сыном? Год? Полгода?  
— С сентября.  
— С сентября, — кивнул Алан. — Вы совсем его не знали, Джаред. Моя жена… Донна сказала вам правду. Нам неизвестно, где Дженсен. Он пропал. Исчез. Девятнадцатого декабря.  
— Так почему вы не обратились в полицию? Почему вы его не ищете, Алан? Какого черта вы скрываете, что у вас вообще был сын?!  
— Потому что он наркоман! — рявкнул доктор Эклз и привстал, нависая над Джаредом через стол. — Простите, если вас это шокирует, но я не в курсе, как подать такую информацию более корректно. 

Алан попал в точку. Именно шок Джаред сейчас и испытывал. В голове толпились тысячи возражений, ничего более абсурдного и представить было нельзя, но Джаред мог только таращиться на отца Дженсена, открыв рот. Что за бред вообще?!

— Что за бред? — наконец вытолкнул он из себя. 

Алан глубоко вдохнул, снова сел в кресло и сцепил пальцы в замок. Сжал на мгновение губы, словно не хотел говорить, но посмотрел Джареду в глаза и все же начал рассказывать. 

— Дженсен не употреблял шестнадцать лет. Когда он был совсем юным, еще до медшколы, он оступился. Совершил ошибку. Точнее, ошибок было множество и каждая каралась тюремным сроком. Нам повезло. Хороший адвокат, раскаяние в суде. Он смог выкарабкаться. Стал действительно отличным врачом. Труд и дисциплина, да. Труд и дисциплина. Я надеялся… Я верил, что он справится. Станет моим преемником. Он был талантливым мальчиком. С крайне пагубным пороком. Он действительно очень любил эту клинику. Он действительно очень хотел быть врачом, занять достойное место в галерее Эклзов, которые более ста лет помогали людям.  
— Погодите, — не выдержал Джаред. — Шестнадцать лет назад ему было сколько? Чуть больше двадцати? Я знаю, он не брал в рот спиртного, даже пива, я думал, он… просто… ну, в завязке. Но наркотики? Вы же сами сказали, это была юношеская ошибка.  
— Юношеская! — Алан добела сжал губы. Он, похоже, едва сдерживал ярость. — И ту едва удалось исправить. А теперь представьте, Джаред, цену такой ошибки, когда юноша превратился в практикующего врача! Для него самого, для клиники, в которой он работал. Если станет известно, что среди хирургов «Эклз-клиник» был наркоман, это будет означать конец всему. Не моей карьере, нет, мне скоро на пенсию. «Многопрофильный медицинский центр Грахема Эклза» перестанет существовать. Мы погрязнем в судебных разбирательствах. Мы можем потерять аккредитацию. Мой сын… мой первый сын, Джошуа, тоже лишится работы и репутации. Его семья, вся наша семья… Это ударит по каждому. Нас больше не будет. Закончится более чем столетняя история этого места. Места, которое Дженсен так любил. 

Джаред не мог сидеть неподвижно. Он вскочил и начал мерить кабинет шагами. 

— Я не понимаю, Алан. При чем тут… Вы сказали, это было шестнадцать лет назад!  
— Первый раз. Да. И вот теперь беда случилась снова. Дженсен сорвался.  
— Что? Вы хотите сказать…  
— Я хочу сказать, Джаред, что бывших наркоманов не бывает. И я знал об этом. Мы все знали. Но мне слишком хотелось верить в него. Хотя я видел, к чему все катится последние полгода. Я ожидал катастрофы, и вот она...  
— Стоп! — прервал Джаред и остановился напротив стола. — Слушайте, не надо разговаривать со мной так, словно перед вами ребенок. Я не ваш сын, и я не вчера родился. Я видел наркоманов. Настоящих наркоманов, уж поверьте. Актеры, телеведущие, рок-звезды, художники. Все эти вечеринки с коксом, все эти заигрывания с крэком, все это «открыть свое подсознание» с травкой или экстази. Это мой мир. Не Дженсена. Господи, он был почти подростком, он ушел в загул, он попробовал какие-то препараты, наломал дров. Я понимаю. Но Дженсен сейчас — самодисциплина в чистом виде. Я никогда не встречал человека, который настолько не давал бы себе спуску. Да кроме работы у него в жизни не было ни черта! Он всю жизнь посвятил вашей проклятой клинике! Никуда не ходил, ни с кем не общался, я даже про друзей его ни разу не слышал! Эти полгода, которые что-то там куда-то катилось, я был рядом с ним. Я бы заметил, если бы он торчал! Как можно такое не заметить? Похоже, вы сами не понимаете, о чем говорите. 

Вся эта пылкая речь не произвела на Алана Эклза никакого впечатления. Он спокойно указал Джареду на кресло и, покачав головой, произнес себе под нос: 

— Какая изумительная вера. Подобное теперь нечасто встретишь. Жаль, что он и вас смог ввести в заблуждение, Джаред. Вы действительно хорошо к нему относитесь. Но наркоманы могут быть очень хитры и изворотливы. Героин.  
— Что — героин? — раздраженно спросил Джаред, но все же плюхнулся обратно.  
— Героин, кокаин, несколько использованных шприцев. Все это мой сын Джошуа нашел рано утром двадцатого декабря в спальне Дженсена. Это, и еще… одного молодого человека. Очень… юного и очень… легкомысленного вида. Если вы меня понимаете.  
— Хаслер? В спальне Дженсена? Что за… Слушайте, это какая-то ошибка. Да ладно, я сам лишь однажды попал в спальню к Дженсену, уж простите за интимные подробности. Он не повел бы проститутку в свою спальню!  
— Ну, это говорит либо о том, что мой сын уже крайне плохо себя контролировал, либо о том, что он предпочел вам…  
— Шлюху? Дженсен?

Джаред зажмурился. Перед глазами заплясали алые и зеленые неоновые пятна, точь-в-точь Рождество. Только волшебство оборачивалось кошмаром.

— Этот «шлюха», как вы выразились, — повысил голос Алан, — находился при смерти. Передозировка героина. Он умирал! И Дженсен, врач, бросил его в подобном состоянии. Хорошо, что Джошуа успел оказать молодому человеку первую помощь. Ему пришлось пожертвовать репутацией и отвезти его в ближайшую больницу.  
— Когда? Когда это было?  
— Ранним утром двадцатого декабря. Мисс Лоран, ассистент Дженсена, девятнадцатого декабря сообщила мне, что он пропустил вечерний обход пациентов и не отвечает на ее звонки. На наши звонки, мои и своей матери, он также не отвечал. На утро двадцатого у него было запланировано эндоскопическое исследование, но он не явился в клинику. Мне пришлось занять его место в операционной. А Джошуа поехал к нему домой, и…  
— Это безумие какое-то…  
— Это факты.  
— Двадцатого у нас была назначена встреча. Он позвал меня на свидание, а потом пошел и снял хаслера, чтобы закинуться вместе? Дженсен? Бред. Я не верю.  
— Мне плевать, если вы желаете видеть розовых пони и жить в выдуманном мире, мистер Падалеки, — жестко произнес Алан. — То, что вы не замечали в последние месяцы никаких признаков падения, говорит достаточно. Вы не видели. Я — видел. И закончилось все закономерно. Срывом. И я очень рад, что у нас с Дженсеном, у обоих, хватило мужества заранее составить заявление о его уходе из «Эклз-клиник» без даты, и теперь я спас хотя бы дело жизни нескольких поколений нашей семьи. Раз не смог спасти сына. 

Сколько ему лет? Наверное, много… Можно потом проверить на сайте. И как он избавлялся от фотографии с Дженсеном? Интересно, он сам полез ее снимать? Подвинул стул, взгромоздился на него, а затем спрятал фото в стол? Или выкинул? Сжег? Или все же попросил свою ассистентку очистить кабинет от доказательств собственного провала? Не мог больше смотреть на сына, которого не сумел спасти? 

Мысли вылуплялись вялые, горячие, глупые и лопались, как пузыри на поверхности вулканической лавы. 

Простое объяснение. Дженсен — наркоман, который был в завязке, а теперь сорвался и пустился во все тяжкие. Семья спасает репутацию и бизнес, поставив на нем крест. Паршиво звучит, но все бывает. Бывает. Такова жизнь. 

— Южный Бронкс, — прохрипел Джаред; горло саднило уже невыносимо. — Что вы скажете на это? Дженсен снимал квартиру под именем Макса Моргана, его по фото узнали соседи. Он держал там дешевую одежду, переодевался, выдавал себя за кого-то другого, ездил по пригородам под личиной этого Макса. Он явно вел какое-то расследование.  
— Расследование? — доктор Алан Эклз поднял брови, и стало видно, как набрякли и покраснели его веки. Наверное, он очень плохо спал последнюю неделю. Если вообще спал. — Дженсен был врачом, не детективом. Все его «расследования» велись в операционной.

«Был». Джаред осознал только сейчас: Алан Эклз говорил о младшем сыне в прошедшем времени. В одну из своих семи страшных бессонных ночей он его похоронил. 

— Дженсен жив! — вырвалось почти против воли.

Алан кивнул и ссутулил плечи, теряя свою непреклонную гордую осанку.

— Вероятно. Да. Донна каждый день обзванивает морги. Пока… ничего.

Джаред снова зажмурился до сполохов перед глазами. И уже понимая, что все бесполезно, что Алан Эклз шестнадцать лет ждал, когда Дженсен сорвется, и теперь его ничто не переубедит, не пробьется сквозь пепел выжженной пустыни, в которую превратились его надежды и его будущее — все же сказал:

— Алан. Пожалуйста. Постарайтесь меня услышать. Дженсен оставил машину девятнадцатого на стоянке в Бронксе. Машину и одежду, костюм, обувь, форму — все. И не вернулся за ними. Он пропал, изображая этого самого Макса. Мы должны...  
— Я рад, что клиника и семья были важны для Дженсена даже в наркотическом помрачении, — Алан заговорил с профессиональными интонациями, возвысил голос, слепо глядя в стол, словно под ним располагалась огромная аудитория. — Вероятно, поняв, что теряет контроль, он принял меры, позволившие не совершать ничего противозаконного под собственным именем.

Джареду невыносимо захотелось треснуть по этому столу. Смести с него компьютер, запустить чем-нибудь в окно, сбить со стены яркие фотографии в показушно-скромных рамках. И он почти заорал, наклоняясь вперед:

— Если бы Дженсен ездил в Бронкс ширяться, наркоту и шлюху нашел бы я! А не его брат у него дома!

Алан поднял взгляд. Потухший обреченный взгляд бесконечно уставшего старого человека.

— Я благодарен за вашу веру в моего сына, Джаред. Но вы слишком молоды и слишком романтичны. А я знаю Дженсена и знаю жизнь. Если бы он вел какое-то, как вы выразились, «расследование», ничего не помешало бы ему обратиться ко мне за помощью. Он знал, что я поддержу его во всем. В чем угодно! Кроме одного. И если он молчал…  
— Он в беде, Алан.  
— Он сам выбрал быть в этой беде. Я был предельно откровенен с вами, Джаред. Никто, кроме адвоката и семьи не знает. Пожалуйста, пообещайте, что не пойдете в полицию. Нам пришлось… избавиться от всего, найденного в доме Дженсена. Фактически, сокрыть преступление. В больнице Джошуа сообщил, что обнаружил того молодого человека без сознания в своем сарае. К счастью, юноша почти не помнит, что с ним случилось. Но полицейское расследование вскроет все это — и гораздо больше. Вскроет бывшую судимость моего сына. Возможно, его контакты с драгдилерами, проститутками, бог знает с кем еще. Наша семья известна, об этом станут писать в газетах. Не разрушайте все то, что было Дженсену дорого. Судя по Южному Бронксу, он из последних сил пытался скрыть свой позор. Позвольте ему… Оставьте его собственной участи. В конце концов, вашей репутации это тоже не пойдет на пользу.  
— Вот про мою репутацию… Вы собираетесь меня шантажировать?  
— Нет. Я прошу. Вы пришли сюда обвинять и требовать ответов. Вы их получили. Что еще вам от меня нужно? 

Джаред поднялся на ноги. Он смотрел на горькие складки в углах рта отца Дженсена и не мог понять, как убедить человека, который всю жизнь относился к своему сыну, как к наркоману, что тот попал в настоящую беду. Наверное, когда столько лет ждешь и боишься чего-то и оно наконец случается, невозможно выйти за пределы своего ужаса и взглянуть на происходящее со стороны.

Джаред хотел бы сказать, что жизнь Дженсена стоит в миллиард раз дороже, чем репутация «Эклз-клиник» и благополучие их семьи, отвернувшейся от сына и брата. Хотел бы сказать, что не верит в наркоманию Дженсена и все равно пойдет в полицию. Только полиция, скорее всего, точно так же не станет никого искать, услышав историю про героин и хаслера. Бритва Оккама, да? Колея Оккама, из которой не выбраться.

Однажды ты оступился, общество налепило на тебя ярлык: «Наркоман. Судимость» — теперь ты социально мертв. И всем плевать, умер ли ты на самом деле и как именно ты умер. Тратить деньги налогоплательщиков на поиски наркомана? Вряд ли. Бывших наркоманов ведь не бывает. Пытаться вернуть пропавшего сына? Зачем? Он все равно больше не будет врачом. Не будет наследником. Все закончилось, какая разница — как.

Джареда физически тошнило от того, что он — он понимал.

— Я уйду, доктор Эклз. Но если вы узнаете что-нибудь или вам хотя бы покажется, что вы знаете не все, прошу вас, свяжитесь со мной.

Алан вяло махнул рукой:

— Там ключ… поверните. Прощайте, мистер Падалеки.

Звонок от Трэвиса раздался, когда Джаред уже шел через стоянку перед клиникой, автоматически и бесполезно выискивая взглядом порше Дженсена. 

— Слышь, чувак, твой доктор… Похоже, он правда что-то рыл. Тут в планшете досье какие-то, все по-серьезке. Имя «Декстер Флетчер» слышал от него? Этого Декстера грохнули, прикинь? Не слышал? А «Себастьян Роше»?

Джаред сбился с шага.

— Трэв, я сейчас приеду, — он бросил взгляд на сигналящий напоминаниями телефон и скрипнул зубами. — Нет. Не сейчас. Вечером. Не помнишь, у Гила ведь офис в Нолите?  
— Хей, чувак, у Гила каникулы. Как у всех нормальных людей. Это ты там пропиваешь печень на службе шоу-бизнесу.  
— Точно. Ладно, позвоню ему домой. Спасибо, Трэв.

Скорее всего, Гил не поможет. Но попытаться стоило.

***

Гил помог. Разговор с ним по телефону вышел неловким и скомканным — друга, укатившего с женой на Рождество к ее родителям в Трентон, явно осаждали родственники и все его: «Сейчас, отойду в сторонку, так что у тебя случилось?» — неизменно заканчивались детским визгом или громким воркованием какой-нибудь тетушки. Джаред в конце концов не выдержал и клятвенно пообещал рассказать все как на духу, когда Гил вернется в Нью-Йорк. Гил выдохнул с отчетливым облегчением и скинул в ватсап координаты агентства «Стоунгейт», с которым уже много лет сотрудничала его адвокатская контора.

Да, Джаред пытался действовать, как серьезный и разумный человек. Он нанял частного детектива.

Марк Пеллегрино из «Стоунгейта» не задал ни одного вопроса из тех, к которым Джаред тщательно готовился: детективу было безразлично, кем Джареду приходится Макс Морган из Южного Бронкса и за каким чертом понадобилось его найти. Он записал бронкский адрес и даты из планировщика Дженсена, помеченные «Макс», мельком взглянул на его фото, проигнорировал сбивчивое объяснение, что не нужно обращать внимания на костюм, обычно Макс одевался попроще, взял предоплату и обещал позвонить, как только появится информация.

В полицию Джаред тоже пошел. Как серьезный и разумный. Просидел два часа в очереди в участке Южного Бронкса, написал заявление о пропаже Макса Моргана, ответил на стандартные вопросы замотанной крохотной индианки в полицейской форме — ни на что особо не рассчитывая, просто пытаясь не упустить ни одной возможности. К его удивлению, ему все же позвонили на следующий день и уточнили, не жаловался ли мистер Морган на кражу домашнего имущества. Джаред честно ответил, что нет, не жаловался, и по обмолвкам офицера понял, что добрые соседи оценили сломанную Трэвисом дверь и вынесли из квартиры все, что не было приколочено, включая ржавый холодильник.

Про досье из планшета Джаред не стал рассказывать ни детективу, ни полиции. Серьезно и разумно рассудив, что эффективнее будет поставить перед теми простую и понятную задачу: найти пропавшего парня. Не добавляя, что парень, похоже, встал на след Корпорации Зла.

Слишком дикая, киношно-фантасмагоричная картина складывалась.

В запароленном облачном хранилище Дженсена, путь в которое вскрыл Трэвис, лежали сотни файлов: в основном медицинские статьи, заметки, результаты исследований, испещренные пометками изображения чужих черепов и их содержимого, какие-то графики, схемы, списки. Но в отдельной папке — спасибо мании Дженсена все сортировать и раскладывать — хранилась информация о четырех людях. Фотографии, краткие био, номера соцстраховок, подробные истории болезни. Джаред даже распечатал их и развесил на стене в лофте, под лестницей на второй уровень. Наверное, для окончательной киношности. Потому что в поисках Дженсена они не помогали никак.

[ ](http://swamp.utrosovy.com/art/BC_Rigby_glava_4.png)

Людей было четверо: Декстер Флетчер, Себастьян Роше, Рик Уорси и Джоан Грегсон. У Флетчера в досье светилась дата смерти с пометкой Дженсена: «Официально самоубийство, вероятно, убит». И дата кремации за счет штата — на следующий день после смерти. Даже Джаред понимал, что это, на языке Уэйда, «пиздец подозрительно». Но кто мог в такие рекордные сроки избавиться от неугодного трупа, он не представлял. Правительство? Могущественная корпорация? И то и другое отдавало бредом в духе теории заговора.

Впрочем, параноидальным психозом отдавало все. 

Четверо, чьи фото торчали теперь на Джаредовой стене, смертельно и неизлечимо болели. Все отказались от официального лечения. Все выжили — ну, кроме Флетчера, да и тот скончался явно не от болезни.

Трэвис, помогавший развешивать фотографии, сходу выдал, размахивая бутылкой пива, что перед ними явные жертвы незаконных правительственных экспериментов на людях. И — «Твой доктор, чувак, точно пытался это стремное дело раскопать, за что и поплатился». 

«Но зачем, если люди выжили?» — попытался спросить Джаред и вспомнил, как Дженсен на его диване прогонял длинный список фамилий через муниципальную базу записей о смерти. Наверняка выжили не все. Может быть, единицы из сотен. Или тысяч. Но какого черта Дженсен в это полез?!

Последний вопрос он повторил вслух. Трэвис, пожав плечами и влив в себя полбутылки, ответил: «А мы какого черта в это лезем?»

И Джаред понял, что от Трэвиса Уэйда в этом расследовании нужно избавляться. Потому что потерять еще и его Джаред не готов.

Отодвинуть Уэйда оказалось не так-то просто: после налета на Южный Бронкс друг вообразил себя Сноуденом и рвался в бой, генерируя новые и новые безумные планы атаки на «охуевшее правительство». Вот только все они включали его возвращение в большое хакерство и вероятный арест. Если не вполне реальную смерть от рук гипотетической Корпорации Зла, правительственной или нет. К счастью, на стороне Джареда сыграли рождественские каникулы: очередная девица утащила Трэвиса в Аспен кататься на сноубордах и тот уехал, велев Джареду ничего без него не предпринимать и вообще напиться уже и оттянуться как следует на какой-нибудь мегавечеринке.

Джареду не хотелось ни пить, ни видеть людей вокруг. Особенно счастливых людей. Людей, которые никогда не знали Дженсена Эклза. Людей, которым было плевать на то, что он исчез.

Бешеная лихорадка первых дней схлынула. Трэвис уехал. Детектив Пеллегрино не звонил, дежурный в бронкском участке пичкал стандартным «сведений нет», Рэй Рапси, через которого Джаред попытался отыскать пропавшего ресторатора Роше, забыл о своем обещании помочь через две секунды — слишком замотанный надвигающимся Новым годом.

Джаред скатался в Бед-Стай, по адресу из досье Рика Уорси, но тот, как оказалось, тоже свалил в неизвестном направлении. Джоан Грегсон жила в Филадельфии и на телефонные звонки не отвечала. Декстера Флетчера сожгли в печи крематория. Все четверо слепо вглядывались с фотографий на стене в свое неведомое ничто и делиться информацией не спешили.

Каждое утро Джареда теперь начиналось с обзвона справочных: жертвы несчастных случаев, пациенты, поступившие в больницы в бессознательном состоянии, неопознанные трупы в окружных моргах. И то, что за прошедшие сутки городские службы не подобрали никого, подходящего под выученное наизусть описание, означало, что у Джареда есть еще один день на то, чтобы верить: Дженсен — жив. До следующего утра.

Два раза он ездил на опознание. Смотрел на чужие тела на холодных столах в залитых мертвым светом комнатах без окон, не чувствуя ничего, кроме облегчения, и возвращался к работе.

Работа требовала все больше и больше времени и сил, выматывала, но и не давала уйти на дно: Нью-Йорк отрывался на полную катушку, катился к ежегодному падению своего Большого Яблока волной неонового света сквозь разукрашенные нарядные улицы, сквозь толпы радостных, веселых, пьяных людей, вечеринки, концерты, спектакли и карнавалы. Джаред выверял свое расписание, встраивая морги и полицейские участки между эфирами и фестивалями, и ему казалось, что он завис в невесомости и безвременье, как в толще воды, и его несет океанским прибоем. Что останется, когда прибой схлынет, Джаред старался не думать. 

Слишком напоминало первые месяцы, когда он узнал, что у отца рак. Но тогда они все же держались вместе — семья, застигнутая внезапной бедой. Теперь он остался один.

Одиночество стало почти осознанным решением. Почти — потому что с осознанностью у Джареда нынче выходило хреново, защитные механизмы здоровой психики старались как могли. Но видеть ему не хотелось никого.

Каждый вечер перед сном он заряжал телефон Дженсена, превратив банальное втыкание провода в розетку то ли в ритуал, то ли в навязчивую манию. Дженсену никто не звонил.

Они существовали в тишине, одной на двоих, Джаред и телефон с океаном на экране. 

Раньше вокруг Джареда постоянно что-то звучало: он слушал коллег со своей радиостанции и конкурентов с других, любил эфиры Кева Колсона, старался не пропускать выпуски Брианы и новости вообще, был подписан на несколько подкаст-лент, и если в его наушниках не трепался диджей или подкастер, то играла музыка. 

Теперь каждый лишний звук мешал. Сначала Джаред дергался, что из-за шума пропустит важный звонок, потом музыка стала давить, новости — раздражать, а свет — резать глаза. Он даже попытался ходить в темных очках, несмотря на декабрьские сумерки, но так и не смог придумать, что отвечать на подколки и встревоженные вопросы, и перестал. Верхний свет в лофте он больше не включал.

То, что все движется скоростным экспрессом к кушетке психоаналитика и рецепту на транквилизаторы стало окончательно ясно тридцать первого декабря, когда позвонила Бриана. 

Они не виделись уже неделю, хотя раньше обедали вместе после эфиров почти каждый день. Уже — или всего лишь неделю. Джареду казалось, что прошли месяцы. Видимо, Бриане тоже.

Разговор с ней получился еще более неловким, чем с Гилом. По ее как всегда громкому, но не как всегда фальшивому смеху Джаред понял, что Трэвис о чем-то ей проболтался. Когда на третий отказ встретить Новый год вместе она стала бомбардировать его явно заранее заготовленными названиями модных мест, где планировались новогодние тусовки, пришлось тихо сказать: 

— Бри, все в норме. Не нужно меня никуда вытаскивать. Что тебе наплел Уэйд?

Подруга умолкла, вздохнула и призналась: 

— Да ты такой чумной и тихий был на Рождество. Никогда тебя таким не видела. Уэйд не стал колоться, я только поняла, что у тебя пропал кто-то. Если ты хочешь…  
— Я не хочу, Бри.  
— Ладно. Тебе плевать на сиськи, так что без опаски и с удовольствием прижму тебя к своей могучей груди и дам выплакаться. Если надо. 

Джаред вымученно улыбнулся. 

— Я ценю. Честно. Тебе же надо куда-то бежать?  
— Ай, Падалеки, ну прояви фантазию! Не посылай меня так неуклюже, а то все брошу и приеду. Страшно?  
— Прости, я…  
— Да фигня, чего ты? Не извиняйся, я понимаю. С этими праздниками все с ума посходили. Полиция, небось, вообще не чешется? Слушай, я тебе скину адрес одного форума. Туда пишут близкие пропавших людей со всей Америки, ну, знаешь, поддерживают друг друга, расклеивают объявления с портретами, советы дают. Ты погоди, не спорь! Реально ж работает! Помнишь мою подружку, Эми? Ну, которая вся в татушках. Вот она нашла через них свою сбрендившую малолетнюю сестру, укатившую с байкерами в Калифорнию.  
— Ладно, присылай, — согласился Джаред, только чтобы закончить тягостный разговор. Дженсен не укатил в Калифорнию с байкерами, и разыскивать его, расклеивая объявления, было, очевидно, бесполезно.

На форум Джаред все же зашел. Пролистал несколько постов с фотографиями — двух подростков, женщины с испитым лицом, длиннобородого, в стиле «ЗиЗи Топ», старика с татуированной лысиной, просмотрел комментарии под ними: «Держитесь», «Нельзя сдаваться», «Не опускайте руки» — и захлопнул ноутбук.

Увидеть Дженсена там, среди этих лиц, рядом с алкоголичкой и престарелым рокером, выставленного напоказ — казалось диким, как выйти голым на Пятую авеню. Джаред почему-то заранее ненавидел всех, кто написал бы ему: «Держитесь». Хотя, наверное, только они и могли понять. Только они и понимали — ад, заключенный в двух словах: «Безвестно пропавший».

В темных окнах запылало, запульсировало ало-зеленое зарево: где-то над парком Проспект начали рваться фейерверки. 

Джаред закрыл глаза и, мучительно стараясь вымыть из-под век фото Дженсена на сером форумном фоне под заголовком «Пропал в Южном Бронксе», попытался представить его лицо, запрокинутое к небу и освещенное разноцветными всполохами.

Но вместо этого в памяти всплыло совсем другое: выставка немецкой арт-группы «Zero», куда Дженсена удалось вытащить каким-то чудом. Джаред тогда выпендривался, гнал о моменте тишины, прячущемся в форме кинетических и световых инсталляций и монохромных полотен в духе Ива Кляйна, бросался терминами наподобие «поп-арта», «оп-арта» и «абстрактного экспрессионизма» — а Дженсен слушал с таким неожиданным вниманием, волнением и интересом, что хотелось забить на приличия и впиться поцелуем в его приоткрытые губы прямо посреди выставочного зала. 

Джаред тогда не забил и не впился. Но жалеть сейчас о каждом не случившемся поцелуе было прямой дорогой к безумию. Как и сидеть дома взаперти в новогоднюю ночь, наедине с пугающими лицами на стене под лестницей, молчащим телефоном и тяжелым, мутным, как придонный ил, страхом, готовым взметнуться от любой неловкой мысли. 

Свихнувшись, Джаред ничем не поможет Дженсену.

И где бы тот ни был — и если он все еще жив — можно хотя бы смотреть в общее небо и надеяться, что Дженсен в свой Новый год видит звезды. 

Джаред спрятал телефон Дженсена во внутренний карман тренча, намотал на шею шарф и выпнул себя из дома. 

На Таймс-сквер он, конечно, не поехал: первый и последний раз он встречал там Новый год еще в колледже, и тогда они с друзьями занимали места за сутки. Добрался до Манхэттена на метро и пошел, куда глаза глядят, за зелеными сигналами светофоров и потоком людей. На Лексингтон-авеню он купил с тележки бумажный стаканчик грога. Воняющий явно химическим лимоном напиток первым же глотком обжег горло и связал язык кисло-горьким привкусом. Джаред поморщился, затормозил, пытаясь найти взглядом урну, — и разом оказался посреди компании смеющихся подростков, размахивающих бенгальскими огнями. Увернулся от потока искр и пролил остатки грога на джинсы. 

— С новым годом! — проорала ему девчонка в розовой шапке, которая, кажется, и толкнула его под локоть, и сунула в замерзшие пальцы почти догоревший фейерверк. 

Бесполезный потухший стальной стержень и пустой бумажный стаканчик Джаред выбросил у входа на станцию «Хантер Колледж» и поехал домой.

Звезды в нью-йоркском небе — засвеченном витринами, вспышками фейерверков и рождественской иллюминацией — все равно видно не было. 

***

Детектив Пеллегрино позвонил третьего января, в последний день рождественских каникул. Джаред как раз закончил утренний эфир и сидел на подоконнике в непривычно пустом радийном коридоре, согревая саднящее горло выпрошенным у звукарей кофе. 

Выдавать информацию по телефону детектив отказался, но слова «промежуточный отчет» и так много надежды не давали. От ближайшей станции метро «Канал-стрит» до 34-й Восточной было всего несколько остановок по прямой, и убер Джаред вызывать не стал.

Снег к январю так и не выпал, улицы успели вычистить — и от мусора, и от декора — и Нью-Йорк, откатом от праздничного буйства, выглядел ободранным и уныло-голым. Точно и не было никакого Рождества. И никогда уже не будет. 

С низкого неба сеял мелкий холодный дождь. Джаред, забывший зонт дома, замотался в шарф по самые уши и в полупустом вагоне метро долго, как заправский невротик, стряхивал капли с тренча. От стробоскопа фонарей в туннелях ломило виски.

Короткие станции тянулись бесконечно, поезд, как нарочно, то и дело замедлял ход. Когда наконец объявили «34-ю стрит», Джаред, подорвавшись с сиденья, встал у самых дверей, стиснув замерзшими пальцами ледяные поручни. В груди муторно тянуло, но разобрать, страхом или нетерпением, не получалось. Хотя неделю назад он наверняка мчался бы на этот звонок, сбивая об асфальт ботинки, и подгонял водителя, уговаривая проскакивать на желтый. А теперь каждый шаг давался с трудом, словно зимний дождь пропитал не только пальто, но и кости.

Выглядел Джаред, наверное, паршиво — рядом с ним даже попыталось притормозить такси: неслыханное для Нью-Йорка событие, но он только отмахнулся и пошел быстрее.

Невысокое, почти черное кирпичное здание, в котором располагалось детективное агентство «Стоунгейт», торчало в щели между двумя бетонными небоскребами из семидесятых, как пенек гнилого зуба. Лифта в здании не было, и на пятый этаж Джаред поднялся пешком.

Пеллегрино, словно и не сам назначил встречу, долго искал свободную переговорную, потом попросил пожилую секретаршу принести клиенту кофе и свалил. Вернулся он минут через пятнадцать, когда кофе остыл, а Джареда уже начало потряхивать.

Уселся напротив, подкатив себе кресло, и уставился тяжелым взглядом в стоящий на краю стола монитор, будто собирался допросить тот с пристрастием.

— Вы планируете хоть что-нибудь мне сказать? — не выдержал Джаред. — Зачем вы меня вызвали?

Детектив перевел на него свой взгляд весом в тонну.

— Чтобы обсудить целесообразность дальнейшего расследования, мистер Падалеки. Комплекс мероприятий, которые потребуются, может оказаться недостаточно эффективным при значительной стоимости.  
— Что? — опешил Джаред. — Я… я сам решу про стоимость. Да какого черта! Извините, детектив. Вы можете просто сказать, что нашли? Вы же что-то нашли?  
— Не детектив. Мистер Пеллегрино, — поправил тот и, громыхнув чем-то в ящике стола, извлек оттуда компьютерную мышь. — Называя меня детективом, вы создаете двусмысленную ситуацию. Я не являюсь представителем государственных правоохранительных органов.

Джаред стиснул край стола побелевшими пальцами. 

— Промежуточный. Отчет. Включал. Слово. Отчет.  
— Разумеется, сэр, — детектив — мистер, чтоб его! — Пеллегрино перестал елозить мышью по столешнице и развернул монитор к Джареду. — Вы узнаете на этой записи объект, названный вами Максом Морганом?  
— Названный мной?.. Что?

На экране застыл мутно-серый кадр: крошечный зал магазина, снятый откуда-то сверху, пара стеллажей со всякой дешевой мурой, что обычно продают при заправках, стойка с журналами, шоколадками и презервативами, касса. И перед кассой… 

Дженсен.

Не похожий на себя, одетый в худи, бейсболку и мешковатые джинсы, ссутуленный, по-птичьи вывернувший голову — Дженсен. Джаред попытался вдохнуть и не смог.

— Макса Моргана не существует, — разбил повисшую тишину Пеллегрино. — Вернее, в Нью-Йорке проживают восемь Максов Морганов, но ни один не подходит под данное вами описание. Впрочем, это не имеет значения. Вы знаете его настоящее имя?  
— Д-да, — выкашлял наконец Джаред сквозь стиснувший горло спазм. Какого черта? Он ведь знал, что Дженсен… Макс будет выглядеть как-то так — «бедный больной мальчик» из Южного Бронкса. Но оказался не готов. Абсолютно, совершенно, напрочь не готов. 

Пеллегрино кивнул.

— В таком случае я не буду включать этот пункт в оплату.  
— Пункт? Какой пункт? Где было сделано это? Эта фотография.  
— Это запись с камеры из магазина на Джексон-авеню. По соседству с адресом, который вы дали. Шестнадцатое декабря.

Шестнадцатое. «Макс Морган. Квинс». Дженсен смотался из Бронкса куда-то в Квинс, потом вернулся, зашел в эту лавочку, купил зачем-то тот ядовито-синий гель для душа и написал Джареду: «Хочу тебя. Сейчас».

— Под «пунктом» я имел в виду мероприятия по определению настоящего имени объекта, — вклинился Пеллегрино в стремительно разворачивающийся в голове Джареда апокалипсис. — Его отпечатки пальцев есть в федеральной базе. Судимость. 

Имя он так и не назвал — а вдруг клиент мухлюет и хочет получить сведения нахаляву? — но Джареда вдруг отпустило. Морок, насланный доктором Аланом Эклзом, смело, как туман поднявшейся бурей. К дьяволу все эти игры, репутацию, позор семьи, столетнюю историю клиники. На хуй. Все, что имеет значение — жизнь Дженсена.

Джаред глотнул холодный кофе, прочистил горло и отчеканил:

— Дженсен Эклз. Его имя — Дженсен Эклз. И не обсуждайте со мной вопрос стоимости. Я оплачу всю информацию, которую вам удалось добыть. Мне нужно все.

На небритом лице Пеллегрино ни черта не отразилось. Но он заговорил. Веско, неторопливо, как будто набирал служебный отчет на клавиатуре двумя пальцами.

— У нас есть еще несколько записей из окрестных магазинов и закусочных. Все — до девятнадцатого декабря. Одна из камер установлена с нарушением закона, и в нее через витрину видно кусок проезжей части. Благодаря чему мы определили автомобиль, которым пользовался объект. Форд Фокус универсал, 2004 года. Номерной знак в кадр не попал, но автомобиль был куплен объектом недавно и по объявлению, так что найти его удалось.  
— Вы его нашли? Нашли его машину?  
— Верно, сэр. На штрафстоянке полицейского участка в Уэствуде. Но автомобиль эвакуирован с парковки перед единственным в районе крупным торговым центром, так что это ничего не дало. Куда объект отправился оттуда — неизвестно.

Джаред не выдержал — вскочил с жесткого стула, пролетел в три шага до затянутого белой матовой пленкой окна и уже медленнее вернулся обратно. Пеллегрино откинулся в кресле и выпятил губы, разглядывая беспокойного клиента с отстраненным интересом энтомолога.

— Уэствуд! Все сходится к Уэствуду! Запись в планировщике на этот день, машина на парковке, все! Это же крошечная деревня, так почему…  
— Одиннадцать тысяч человек, четыре с половиной тысячи домохозяйств.  
— ...вы не можете его там найти?  
— Несколько причин, мистер Падалеки. Первая — Нью-Джерси.  
— И?  
— Другой штат. Наша лицензия ограничена Нью-Йорком. Безусловно, мы можем нанять субподрядчика в Нью-Джерси, но это выльется для вас в дополнительные расходы.  
— Я сам могу нанять!  
— Не рекомендовал бы вам, сэр.  
— Почему? — Джаред уперся ладонями в столешницу, наклоняясь вперед. Но детектив в своем кресле не шелохнулся.  
— Четыре с половиной тысячи жилых домов, — произнес он спокойно, встречая взгляд Джареда. — Около тысячи частных предприятий: магазины, оптовые базы, ремонтные мастерские, гаражи. Две сотни баров, не считая закусочных. Мы даже приблизительно не знаем, куда объект мог направиться.  
— Прекратите называть его объект!  
— Мы даже приблизительно не знаем, куда «он» мог направиться, — покладисто повторил Пеллегрино. — Тотальный опрос населения потребует серьезной работы нескольких агентов и займет огромное количество времени. И не гарантирует результат. Говоря грубо, «он» мог прямо на стоянке торгового центра пересесть в другую машину либо дойти задворками до какого-то дома, не встреченный никем. В этом случае опрос не даст ничего.  
— И что вы предлагаете?  
— Если бы вы решили продолжить расследование, я рекомендовал бы первоначально исследовать другие районы, отмеченные в планировщике об… в «его» планировщике. Возможно, где-то «он» оставлял машину не на стоянке, а непосредственно перед целью посещения. Так мы могли бы определить, где именно он бывал, и сузить круг поисков в Уэствуде.  
— Отлично. Приступайте.  
— Вы не понимаете, мистер Падалеки.  
— Не понимаю чего, мистер Пеллегрино?  
— Речь идет о просмотре записей камер дорожного движения за сутки. В огромных районах, таких, как, например, Квинс, — десятки, если не сотни камер. Мы должны будем оплатить доступ к этим записям, мы должны будем посадить людей, которые станут выискивать на них неприметный форд. По самой минимальной часовой ставке один Квинс встанет вам в сто двадцать тысяч долларов, мистер Падалеки.

Джаред рухнул на стул и запустил пальцы в волосы, натягивая пряди почти до боли. Он хотел переспросить: «Сколько?!» — но не стал. «Сто двадцать тысяч» и так гудели в ушах, как заглючивший ресивер. Сто двадцать. Один Квинс. И Алан Эклз точно не поможет. Никто. Не поможет.

— Мы могли бы… — он сглотнул. — Могли бы начать с районов поменьше.  
— Могли бы, — согласился детектив. — И, вероятно, нам даже повезет. Но если нет, вы просто выбросите деньги, мистер Падалеки. Вам стоит обратиться в полицию.  
— Я обращался, — выдохнул Джаред, отпуская волосы и выпрямляя спину. — Написал заявление о пропаже...  
— Макса Моргана, — кивнул детектив. — У которого даже соцстраховки нет. Наскоро слепленной липовой личности. И вы ожидаете результат? Доктора Дженсена Эклза будут искать активнее.  
— Не будут. Он…  
— Наркозависим.

Джаред вскинул взгляд. Но детектив Пеллегрино смотрел по-прежнему ровно, даже будто с сочувствием. Наверное, «наркоман» — это первое, что он подумал, когда обнаружил отпечатки Дженсена в криминальной базе. Может быть, поэтому он и отказывается иметь дело с его поисками. А может быть, для него все это просто скучная рутина, затратная, бесперспективная, и клиент явно не заплатит.

— Дженсен не наркоман, — произнес Джаред, уже не понимая зачем.  
— Все же попробуйте обратиться в полицию, мистер Падалеки. Ее неэффективность зачастую преувеличивают. Даже не знаю, что еще вам порекомендовать. Разве что обклеить Уэствуд фотографиями доктора Эклза со своим номером телефона.

Он даже не издевался. Просто поставил на Дженсене крест. Еще один. Как его семья, как его коллеги по работе. Как все, кто ни разу ему не позвонил.

Джаред поднялся.

— Благодарю за совет, мистер Пеллегрино. Возможно, я так и поступлю. Пришлите мне счет. И… — он сдернул с вешалки тренч и шарф и запнулся. — Я могу получить записи с камер, которые вы нашли?  
— Безусловно, сэр. 

Детектив снова нырнул в ящик стола, вытащил оттуда флешку с логотипом «Стоунгейт», вытер об рукав пиджака, подозрительно осмотрел и воткнул в компьютер. 

— Разумеется, все записи получены законно у их владельцев, подтверждающие документы я пришлю вам вместе со счетом.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — Джаред зажал протянутую флешку в кулаке, закинул на плечо подметавший пол конец шарфа и спустился по лестнице вниз, успев по дороге поблагодарить секретаршу за кофе, который так и не выпил.

На улице по-прежнему моросило и, кажется, начало темнеть, хотя часы не добрались еще до трех пополудни. Джаред вызвал убер, прикативший через четыре минуты, и назвал водителю домашний адрес, даже не заглянув в свое расписание на сегодня.

Флешку из кулака он так и не выпустил.

***

Дженсен на экране двигался странно. 

Он не просто сутулился и прятал руки в карманах худи, как всякий уважающий себя парень с окраины — хотя Джаред даже представить не мог, откуда наследный принц Эклз мог знать, как держатся такие вот парни. Не просто прихрамывал — в конце концов, банальнейшая маскировка, девять из десяти начнут хромать, если им приспичит изображать больного. Дженсен диковато, по-птичьи, водил головой из стороны в сторону каждый раз, когда нормальному человеку достаточно было бы скосить глаза, чтобы разглядеть что-то — пачку хлопьев, отошедшего от прилавка кассира, меню в кофейном автомате.

«Гемианопсия», — гласил отчет детективного агентства «Стоунгейт», свалившийся в почту Джареду через три часа после того, как Джареда из этого агентства послали. Детектив Пеллегрино тянуть не стал.

Двусторонняя слепота в половине поля зрения. «Объект демонстрирует симптоматику гемианопсии в повседневной жизни». Счет за консультацию врача-невропатолога прилагается.

Макс Морган в объективе камер слежения выглядел идеальной наживкой: смертельно больной парень из неблагополучного района, до которого точно никому не будет дела, умрет он или выживет. 

Он не сбился ни разу — Джаред смотрел все пять записей по кругу снова и снова, и бедный больной мальчик Макс исправно крутил головой, когда ему требовалось увидеть что-нибудь слева или справа. Исправно припадал на ногу, выворачивая ступню — едва заметно, совсем не нарочито. Наверняка он не работал на камеры в магазинах: он так ходил по улицам, поднимался на свой восьмой этаж, здоровался со старушкой-соседкой — водя головой, пока не поймает ее лицо в узкое поле зрения. Двигал по стойке бумажную тарелку с гамбургером в закусочной, пока не «наведется» на нее взглядом. Хотя кроме него в зале не было ни одного человека. 

На целую жуткую секунду Джаред даже усомнился: а что, если Дженсен не играл? Что, если был болен по-настоящему? Но тут же тряхнул головой: чушь, они виделись после того, как были сделаны эти записи, и никакой «симптоматики гемианопсии» Джаред не заметил. Дженсен, как и всегда, отлично владел своим телом. К тому же он, врач до мозга костей, наверняка регулярно проходил обследования и, найди у себя какую-нибудь дрянь, начал бы лечиться немедля. И Алан Эклз неизбежно об этом бы знал. 

По Дженсену Эклзу явно рыдал Голливуд.

Джаред не представлял, какой самоконтроль — ежесекундный, нерушимо-стальной — нужен для подобного. 

Остановив запись на моменте, где Макс Морган зачем-то задрал лицо к камере, Джаред сделал снимок экрана. И отъехал по дивану от ноута, глядя на получившееся мутное фото почти незнакомого парня. Незаметного парня. Растворившегося где-то без следа.

Опытный и, видимо, потому равнодушный детектив-не-детектив Пеллегрино из агентства «Стоунгейт» был прав. Даже если опустошить счета и набрать кредитов, которые лет на десять превратят жизнь в рабство на плантациях — денег не хватит. Очевидно же, сто двадцать тысяч за Квинс — только начало.

Конечно, можно обратиться к Трэвису. Друг явно загорелся делом и готов вернуться в большое хакерство — он сломает базы камер дорожного движения совершенно бесплатно, а Джаред просмотрит их все, плевать, сколько на это уйдет времени. Бесконечные рождественские праздники закончились, поток мероприятий слегка иссяк, и, если спать по три-четыре часа в сутки, вполне возможно… 

Нет. К черту. Джаред не станет дожидаться Трэвиса из Аспена. Не станет тащить его за собой в эту яму, в безнадежное и смертельно опасное путешествие к Корпорации Зла. 

Как там сказал Пеллегрино? Осталось развесить на деревьях фотографию Дженсена? Вот этим и займемся. 

Джаред потер воспаленные глаза, заварил щепотку чая пуэр, который прислала из Китая мама, и заставил себя снова зайти на форум Брианы. Зарегистрировался под именем Ти-Джей и быстро, опасаясь передумать, склепал объявление: «Макс Морган, исчез 19 декабря в Уэствуде, Нью-Джерси. Машину, Форд Фокус 2014 года, номер АДЛ-4684, нашли на стоянке возле торгового центра "Стоп энд Шоп"». Еще раз пролистав последние посты, он приписал рост, вес и возраст, но не стал добавлять никаких проникновенных историй, как делали прочие. Загрузил стоп-кадр с камеры и решительно нажал кнопку «разместить», словно этим обрубал себе саму возможность привлечь Трэвиса к взлому. 

Фото Макса возникло в ряду пропавших людей, на миг показавшись чужим, незнакомым. А потом сквозь него проступило лицо Дженсена — так дико неуместное на траурно-серой странице, что захотелось выдрать его оттуда ногтями. Джаред захлопнул ноутбук.

Землянистый на вкус китайский пуэр — «волшебный», как писала мама, напиток — никак не помог возникновению новых идей для поисков, зато Джаред с неприятно заходящимся сердцем провалялся еще одну ночь без сна, периодически хватая в темноте смартфон и тупо пялясь в очередное сообщение от посетителей форума: слова поддержки, личные истории, неизменные «Держитесь», «Молитесь», «Не теряйте надежды». Ни на одно Джаред не ответил — будто своим ответом он подтвердил бы добровольное присоединение к группе горюющих людей. Будто этим он мог запороть шанс найти Дженсена. 

Теперь вместо утренних новостей в распорядке дня Джареда появился новый пункт. Проснуться. Выключить будильник. Смахнуть с экрана напоминания планировщика о мероприятиях на день. Открыть личные сообщения и новые комментарии в треде с фотографией «Макса». Заставить себя принять душ. Заставить себя выйти из дома. Снова зайти на форум в метро. Сбросить звонок от Брианы. Сбросить звонок от Трэвиса. Написать другу: «Новостей нет. Я в норме». Нацепить улыбку и поговорить по скайпу с мамой и отцом между эфирами. Проверить форум. 

Странное сообщение свалилось в личку через три дня после размещения объявления. Джаред как раз вышел из аптеки под колкий то ли дождь, то ли, наконец-то, снег, сорвавшись на фармацевта, который отказался продавать ему снотворное без рецепта. 

Первой Джаред увидел фотографию, приложенную к письму, и замер посреди тротуара. 

На фото был Дженсен. 

Одетый, как Макс, в мятых штанах и худи, стоящий на пристани возле реки, каких ни в Нью-Йорке, ни в пригородах точно не водилось: на другом берегу виднелся подтопленный лес, торчащие прямо из воды могучие деревья с черными голыми ветвями. Дощатую платформу с дырявой крышей даже сложно было назвать пристанью — Джаред такие только в кино видел. И к платформе то ли подходил, то ли отплывал от нее катер, на корме которого красовалось: «Трейси и Мэйси, порт Човин, ЛА». Луизиана?! Как Дженсена занесло в Луизиану? 

На фотографии точно был он — снятый в профиль, со странного нижнего ракурса, но он, без сомнений. 

В кадр попали еще какие-то люди: высокий черный мужик с глазами навыкате, замотанная в шаль женщина, рукав брезентовой куртки, принадлежащий неизвестно кому. Но Дженсена никто не держал, он стоял свободно.

Пользователь форума по имени «Стюарт» утверждал, что снимок сделан двадцать первого декабря. Он писал дикое: «Если на фото тот, кого вы ищете, и вам нужна информация, срочно приезжайте в Паттерсон, штат Луизиана. Остановитесь в мотеле “Плантация” у 90-го шоссе, зарегистрируйтесь под фамилией “Форестер”. Я сам вас найду».

Джаред судорожно прокрутил сообщение обратно до фотографии и снова уставился на снимок. Снежинки не таяли на экране смартфона, закрывая белым влажным слоем лицо Дженсена. 

Джаред вытер телефон о шарф, вернулся в аптеку и, привалившись плечом к стойке с витаминами, набил замерзшими пальцами: «Да, это Макс Морган! Я его ищу. Расскажите мне хоть что-нибудь! Где сделано фото? Кто вы?» 

Ответ пришел почти сразу: «Твой друг в беде. Все расскажу только при личной встрече. Тебе решать, вытаскивать его или нет. Луизиана. Паттерсон. Мотель “Плантация”».

Больше ничего «Стюарт» не написал и замолчал наглухо в ответ на бомбардировку вопросами.

Ехать в Луизиану явно не стоило. 

В голове включилась не затыкающаяся тревожная сирена. Если прикрыть глаза, можно было даже увидеть мигающий красный свет от огромного светящегося табло «Опасность!». 

Никакой информации, кроме нечеткой фотографии Дженсена. Неизвестный мутный чувак, не желающий ничего объяснять. Чужой штат. «Твой друг в беде». Очень походило на дешевый триллер. На ловушку. На херь, в которую точно, абсолютно точно не стоило лезть. 

Если поиски Джареда привлекли внимание Корпорации Зла, им ничего не стоило вот так заманить его в другой штат и там похоронить. Может быть, даже рядом с Дженсеном, который вел свое кому-то крайне не угодное расследование. 

Джаред добрался до дома, позорно собрал свой следующий выпуск из устаревших материалов и плотно засел на форуме, просматривая все сообщения подряд, выискивая истории, которые закончились хорошо. Просеивая людей, которые нашли своих близких, жадно вчитываясь в чужие слова радости, благодарности за поддержку и рассказы о воссоединении семей. 

Ночью ему удалось провалиться в сон часа на полтора, и все это время ему снились мокрые гнилые доски — то ли пристань, то ли крышка гроба. 

На утреннем эфире микрофон казался Джареду распухшей огромной почкой какого-то диковинного растения, уши горели под наушниками, слова вылетали изо рта незнакомыми и чужими, а тема, собственноручно выбранная для программы, вызывала смутный ужас. 

— Итак, сегодня в «Шатаясь по Нью-Йорку с Джаредом» я расскажу вам про пять самых необычных эскейп-румов. Все вы знаете, конечно, но если вдруг забыли: эскейп-рум — реал-квест, в котором игроку приходится выбираться из замкнутого помещения, решая разнообразные загадки. 

Джаред подтянул ноги к груди, покачнувшись в кресле, и обхватил колени. 

— ...Как и «Погребенный заживо», «Темнота» — эскейп-рум для двух игроков. Один из них оказывается в абсолютно темной комнате, а второй наблюдает за ним с помощью камер ночного видения и дает команды, помогая передвигаться. В определенный момент им необходимо поменяться ролями, так что увильнуть от своей порции страха не получится.

«Когда идешь за кем-то, сгинувшем во тьме, рано или поздно придется шагнуть во тьму самому. Увильнуть не получится».

Джаред завис на целую секунду, и Кев Колсон постучал пальцем по циферблату часов, показывая, что он не укладывается в нужное время. Ошибка новичка, которую Джаред не совершал уже лет десять. 

Он опустил глаза к плану программы, ускоряя темп речи, — и уткнулся взглядом в пятно на колене. Застарелое коричневое пятно от грога. Похоже, Джаред, не замечая, проходил в грязных джинсах неделю, с ночи на первое января.

Ночи, когда у него не было ничего.

Теперь у него была фотография с луизианской пристани. Был кто-то, предлагающий помощь. Знающий о том, где Дженсен. 

Джаред резко дернулся, скидывая ноги, и потолок перед глазами рванул вбок, кренясь, как палуба в шторм. В следующую секунду кресло под Джаредом с грохотом разлетелось на запчасти, и он рухнул, впилившись копчиком в пол студии. 

— Да! Драгоценные наши радиослушатели, я срубил банк! — завопил диджей Колсон. — Ведущий Джаред Падалеки, знакомый вам по нескольким программам «Радио 710», только что доломал свое многострадальное кресло, и все это случилось в моем эфире! Надеюсь, вы болели за меня. Эй, Джаред, ты там в порядке? Он на полу, ребята, но, думаю, наш неунывающий ведущий выжил. Поставим ему в утешение композицию дуэта «Чейнсмокерс», порвавшего чарты в октябре.

Когда первые аккорды «Не дай мне упасть» взбодрили эфир, Кев заглянул под стол и спросил с тревогой:

— Не, серьезно, ты там как? Не расшибся? 

Джаред поднялся на ноги, потер задницу, отволок в угол студии обломки погибшего кресла и рассеянно кивнул:

— Нормально. Знаешь… Я, пожалуй, отпуск возьму. Заработался.

Колсон тут же напустил на свою рожу скучающе-брезгливое выражение и завел любимую пластинку:

— Конечно. Вот ты в отпуск. А мне тут, значит, мучайся с этими долбоебами. Один нормальный новостник, и тот — твоя Бриана, я скоро оглохну от ее гогота между эфирами. Хер ли она такая шумная?  
— Ага, — невпопад ответил Джаред, хлопая по карманам и пытаясь сообразить, куда при падении улетел телефон. Оказалось — лежит на столе, возле микрофона. — Рапси здесь сегодня, не в курсе?  
— Да, был. Хорошего отпуска, придурок! Куда поедешь?  
— На Фиджи, — бросил Джаред через плечо, выходя из студии. 

Если Рэй подпишет отпуск сегодня, в Новом Орлеане Джаред будет уже к завтрашнему вечеру. 

***

Адреса электронной почты отца Дженсена Джаред не знал, и ссылку на папку, загруженную в облачное хранилище, пришлось отправить на официальный ящик клиники — с пометкой «Для доктора Алана Эклза, лично, конфиденциально». Та же ссылка уехала Трэвису — не в ватсап, в почту, которую тот проверял раз в неделю. Едва хватило ума не оставить другу приписку: «Вскрыть в случае моей смерти» или «Если меня грохнут при сходе с трапа самолета».

В папку Джаред собрал всю имеющуюся у него информацию: отчет детективного агентства «Стоунгейт», четыре досье с планшета Дженсена, фото, которое прислал «Стюарт» с форума, подробный рассказ о том, как они с Трэвисом отыскали Макан. Стоянку в Южном Бронксе Джаред оплатил еще на месяц и в письме попросил доктора Алана Эклза забрать порше, если они с Дженсеном не вернутся в течение месяца. Дженсен будет в ярости, если его любимую тачку пустят с молотка. 

Номер в «Плантации» на имя Дина Форестера Джаред забронировал без труда: мотель в луизианской глубинке в разгар января популярностью на букинге не пользовался.

Паттерсон на фотографиях в гугле вообще выглядел как самая настоящая дыра: дощатые одноэтажные домики, разбитый асфальт, облезлые газоны, сплошные пикапы на подъездных дорожках — хотя располагался всего-то в часе езды от Нового Орлеана, соседний квартал по нью-йоркским меркам. 

При сходе с трапа самолета Джареда не убили, зато из-за него чуть не подрались таксисты в аэропорте Луи Армстронга. Победил флегматичный коротышка, изъяснявшийся на смеси английского с французским с таким диким испанским акцентом, что Джаред с трудом его понимал. 

Всю дорогу, действительно занявшую час, водитель, не затыкаясь, перечислял «чудесные, отличные, роскошные» отели в Новом Орлеане, которые теперь рыдают, лишившись такого замечательного клиента, как «нью-йоркский мистер». Но обращался он при этом не к самому «мистеру», а к лобовому стеклу, и Джаред почти задремал под неспешный речитатив, словно под бормотание радио.

Он думал, ему будет страшно. Думал, его сожрет нетерпением, скрутит тревогой, и каждая лишняя секунда станет пыткой. Но тьма, обступившая машину, летящую со скоростью в сотню миль, отрезала все, спеленала непроницаемым коконом. Джаред будто погружался в транс все глубже с каждой пройденной милей.

Девяностое федеральное шоссе освещали лишь фары его такси да редких встречных траков, и плоская равнина вокруг казалась необитаемой. Иногда мимо проносились пустые заправки и огни дальних ферм. За полями плыли в черноте пылающие газовые факелы нефтяных заводов.

За длинно прогрохотавшим под колесами стальным мостом начался дождь. Косые полосы от капель на окнах вспыхивали анемичным стробоскопом, водитель наконец замолчал — и вдруг крутанул руль и съехал с шоссе. Прямо через газон; Джаред едва успел заметить рубиновый неон букв «Мотель». Ни вывески с названием, ни дорожных знаков, ни нормального съезда. Но растянувшийся вдоль шоссе двухэтажный сарай с верандой на тонких сваях действительно оказался «Плантацией».

К ночи похолодало до пара изо рта, дождь висел в воздухе тяжелой плотной взвесью, почему-то соленой на вкус. Судя по единственной машине на стоянке, постояльцев в мотеле не было, но толстый сонный креол провел Джареда в самый конец второго этажа. Молча отпер номер — полосатые занавески, стеганое блестящее покрывало на квадратной кровати, зеркало в резной раме и продавленное плетеное кресло — буркнул что-то невнятное и убрел обратно, не дожидаясь чаевых.

Джаред опустился в кресло, не снимая пальто, зажав в окоченевших пальцах не пригодившуюся купюру в пять баксов. Температура в номере вряд ли сильно отличалась от уличной. Мелькнула вялая мысль, что к утру он точно окоченеет, но в коридоре задребезжало, и креол, зевая, вкатил здоровенный пыльный обогреватель. Вынул пятерку из протянутой руки, сообщил, что завтрак по купонам, и бесшумно растворился во тьме.

За окном что-то хлопало под ветром и стучал по подоконнику дождь.

Через полчаса, когда воздух немного прогрелся, пальто Джаред все-таки снял. И, не раздеваясь, в свитере и джинсах, забрался под одеяло, воняющее, словно его ни разу с момента покупки не просушили до конца; накрыл подушку шарфом и приготовился к очередной нервной бессонной ночи. И неожиданно провалился в вязкий, душный, маревный сон, наполненный неясными обморочными глюками. Во сне он тонул в воде, превратившейся в глицерин, сплевывал сладкие вязкие капли и задыхался, напрягая все мышцы, когда рвался к поверхности и оставался при этом на месте. 

Проснулся он от грохота в дверь и сел на кровати, судорожно хватая ртом пахнущий жжеными тряпками воздух. Часы в телефоне показывали восемь, аккумулятор за ночь почти сдох. 

Джаред вырубил обогреватель и прошаркал к двери, ходившей ходуном от непрекращающегося стука. Ладно. Если хотят убить, дверь же вышибают, да? Стучать как-то глупо? Он повернул ключ. 

Мужик, оказавшийся за порогом, сразу шагнул внутрь, не представившись и не давая возможности себя рассмотреть. Оттеснил плечом, запер замок, уверенно прошел к окну, отогнул занавеску, выглянул на веранду, занавеску снова плотно задвинул и только тогда соизволил обратить на Джареда внимание. 

— Ебаный насос. А ты заметный, — сообщил он и плюхнулся в скрипнувшее кресло. — Одевайся, Дин Форестер. Поведу тебя завтракать. А, да ты ж одет. Ну хоть умойся.

Джаред провел ладонями по задравшемуся свитеру и моргнул. И еще раз. И снова, разглядывая бесцеремонного гостя. Впрочем, гостем себя ощущал как раз Джаред. 

Напротив него по-хозяйски развалился в кресле коротко стриженный широкоплечий мужик непонятного возраста. Ему могло быть и тридцать, и сорок пять. Тонкий шрам легким росчерком пересекал его левую бровь, еще один, в дюйм длиной, шел ото лба вверх по черепу. Когда-то аккуратная короткая бородка сейчас выглядела неопрятно, щетину на щеках уже дней пять как следовало сбрить, а клетчатую фланелевую рубашку под расстегнутой курткой — сменить. Под усами и бородой Джаред с удивлением разглядел красивый рот и яркие, сочные губы, неожиданные на хищном лице. Открытый доброжелательный взгляд серых, как небо перед штормом, глаз не слишком обманывал — за ним без труда читались охотничий волчий азарт и предвкушение бойни. 

— Стюарт? — хрипло спросил Джаред. Нестерпимо хотелось умыться холодной водой и выпить горячего-горячего кофе. — Это вы мне писали?  
— Тьфу ты ж, хуй на руль, — себе под нос выругался мужик. — И где мои манеры? Том Харди, приятно познакомиться. Мне приятно. Тебе-то вряд ли. 

Том Харди в одно движение вздернул себя из кресла и коротко пожал неловко протянутую Джаредом руку. Полез во внутренний карман куртки, вытащил упаковку зубочисток и сунул одну в рот.

— Извини. Поганая привычка. Курить бросаю. Моя третья жена обещала ко мне вернуться, если брошу.  
— И давно? — тупо спросил Джаред, судорожно пытаясь собрать разбегающиеся в стороны мысли и построить в ряд по степени важности вопросы, которыми тут же взорвалась голова.  
— Давно бросаю? Да уж лет пять.  
— Что?

Разговор становился абсурднее с каждым словом. 

— Я представился, — с нажимом и легкой, наигранной обидой, сообщил Том Харди, гоняя по рту зубочистку.  
— А, да, я… Прошу прощения. Я… Джаред.

Фамилию пока называть, наверное, не стоило. 

Том Харди пожевал губами, завел глаза, будто приценивался к названному имени, и решил, что, пожалуй, оно его устраивает. 

— Просто Джаред. Понимаю. Ничего. Со всеми бывает. Давай в ванную, просто Джаред. 

Джаред прикусил язык, чтоб не повестись на идиотское заявление и не начать выяснять, что, собственно, бывает, стянул провонявший за ночь свитер и хлопнул дверью ванной. 

За забытой в сумке бритвой пришлось возвращаться. Потом еще раз — за расческой. Вода из-под крана казалась сладкой, как глицерин, паста горчила на зубах, и желудок подводило голодом — Джаред вспомнил, что последний раз ел вчера в Нью-Йорке, сэндвич перед поездкой в аэропорт. 

Пока Джаред ходил туда-сюда, Харди перетряхнул его вещи, вытащив из сумки самый нейтральный, песочно-серый пуловер и — Джаред даже не успел возмутиться — свалил из номера, бросив через плечо:

— Жду на стоянке.

Джаред показал ему в спину средний палец.

Дождь, к счастью, прекратился, но в лужах на парковке перед мотелем плавало что-то смутно-белое, неприятно напоминающее нерастаявший лед. В крайнем ряду торчал все тот же приземистый сарай на колесах Шевроле Каприс. Но теперь к нему прибавился еще и раздолбанный джип. Харди вынырнул из-за джипа, постучал ботинком по облепленному глиной колесу.

— Прикидываешь, в какое болото из этой развалюхи переместится твой труп? — спросил с обезоруживающей белой, но изумительно кривозубой улыбкой, распахивая пассажирскую дверь. 

Джаред молча загрузился в машину и привалился плечом к двери, запихнув мгновенно замерзшие руки в карманы пальто. Харди запросто мог оказаться ровесником, но Джаред необъяснимо чувствовал себя рядом с ним неловким подростком, и это ужасно бесило.

Начать нормальный разговор никак не получалось: в машине Харди принялся демонстративно насвистывать, постукивая по рулю и выворачивая голову на поворотах, как будто зеркал в джипе не было. А в забегаловке под вывеской «Горячая Люсиль» к ним молниеносно подрулила официантка с сообщением, что омлет как раз готов.

Джаред попытался заказать блинчики, но Харди, наклонившись к его плечу, громким шепотом посоветовал брать то, что есть в наличии, и Джаред, проклиная себя, согласился на омлет.

В маленьком, наивно украшенном зале «Люсили» было натоплено и пусто: парочка работяг, завтракавшая у окна под кружевными фестонами, почти сразу свалила, оставив на столе гору грязной посуды на целую бригаду и ком мятых купюр.

Джаред расстегнул пальто и аккуратно повесил шарф на спинку соседнего стула.

— Где Макс?  
— Нет, ну а пожрать?  
— Где Макс Морган? Какого черта мы сидим здесь, когда он…  
— Лови, баскетболист! 

Джаред осекся и вздрогнул: Харди, не меняясь в лице, выдернул из вазочки салфетку, смял и швырнул ему в грудь.

— Поймал, надо ж. Как думаешь, баскетболист, почему ты здесь?

Джаред раздраженно отбросил пойманную салфетку на стол и стряхнул бумажную пыль с плеча.

— Молчишь? Небось думаешь, потому что я тебе фоточку друга прислал? А вот и неправильно. За последний месяц я написал семи людям. И всем слал картинки. Приехал ты один.  
— Если ты им писал так же, как мне, ничего удивительного.  
— А вот теперь в точку. Трехочковый. Именно так я и писал, и они, умные люди, послали меня на хрен. А ведь там были мужья, отцы, сыновья, даже целый один брат! А ты, безвестный друг Макса Моргана, просто Джаред, почему-то тут. Загадка, а? О, наша еда! Никаких разговоров за едой.

От многослойного, жирного, густо проперченного омлета с колбасками желудок заныл только сильнее. Харди ел свою порцию молча, лишь изредка кидал на Джареда фальшиво-одобрительный взгляд и одаривал кривой улыбкой. Но с безупречной точностью почуял, когда терпение Джареда иссякло окончательно. Отставил свою чашку с двойным черным кофе, всем видом пресекая готовые сорваться с языка вопросы, положил на стол руки ладонями вниз. И сказал: 

— Можешь мне не верить, баскетболист, но я — агент ФБР.

Джаред длинно выдохнул.

Это было дико, нелепо даже — Харди напрочь не походил на представителя власти, а его методы привлекать свидетелей пугающими сообщениями в личку на форуме вообще ни в какие государственно-официальные ворота не лезли. Но что-то щелкнуло наконец, и исчезновение Дженсена, его расследование, работа под прикрытием, собранные им досье, гора наркотиков и шлюха в его доме — сложились вместе с тремя буквами «Ф», «Б» и «Р» в осмысленную логичную картину, перестав быть бредом воспаленного мозга.

— Ебаный тыр-тыр! — всплеснул вдруг руками Харди. — Значок-то я тебе показать и не могу. Я… как это… в отпуске. Принудительном. Да. Но ты не ссы. Айфон твой тут пашет?

Джаред достал телефон из кармана пальто. Вай-фая в кафе, разумеется, не раздавали, и мобильный интернет еле ползал, но все-таки — ползал.

— Ну супер тогда, — обрадовался Харди. — Ты как, доел? Мэм! Можно моему другу еще кофе? Сейчас, баскетболист, будет история.  
— Я не баскетболист, — зачем-то сказал Джаред. Его мотало, как на русских горках.  
— Не баскетболист? — притворно удивился Харди. — А зря. Набери-ка там в своей игрушке «наводнение, август, Луизиана». Сам-то откуда? Нью-Йорк?

Джаред кивнул. 

— Нью-Йорк, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Харди. — Из тебя прям прет. 

И совсем без перехода продолжил: 

— А тут дожди лили как проклятые месяц, все реки поднялись. Байу, протоки местные, заполнились под завязку. Много, очень много было воды. А потом пришел шторм и большая волна сделала «бабах» и «плюмпц», перемахнула через побережье и — «вжр-р-р» — прокачала всю эту воду по байу вглубь лесов. А затем прикатила обратно, таща с собой кучу ила, переломанных деревьев и всякой дряни. Разной такой дряни. Например, трупы. Если точнее, восемь трупов. Набери там про трупы.

Пока Харди размеренно вел рассказ, иллюстрируя экономными тяжеловесными движениями рук все свои «плюмпц», страница новостного портала загрузилась. Про «историческое» наводнение в Луизиане Джаред слышал, конечно, и раньше — затопленные города и деревни, разрушенные дороги и тринадцать жертв стихии были в августе во всех новостях. Но вот заголовок «ФБР расследует найденное на побережье захоронение» он увидел сейчас впервые: расследование, кажется, зашло в тупик, сенсации не вышло, и новость проскользнула незамеченной по пятым страницам. Или ее заслонили реальные проблемы ушедшего под воду штата.

Харди залез в карман безразмерной куртки и вытащил на свет, как редкий улов, свою неизменную пачку зубочисток. Неспешно сунул одну в рот, пожевал кончик, насладился, должно быть, борьбой Джареда с тупым интернетом и только тогда продолжил: 

— Сперва из ила торчала одна кость, потом нашли еще несколько, ну а как начали вытаскивать жмуриков одного за другим, так уж пришлось вызывать ФБР. Думали сперва, древнее индейское кладбище водичкой разворошило, антрополога с собой привезли, но эксперты резво усекли, что самому свежему покойничку всего-то лет пятнадцать.

Статья наконец загрузилась целиком, с фотографиями, и Джаред пролистнул их пальцем: размытый обрывистый берег, полицейские по колено в воде, накрытые черным пластиком тела на раскисшей земле, чья-то бедренная кость на расстеленном брезенте. На одном фото среди полицейских можно было разглядеть Харди в форменной куртке с надписью «ФБР». Значит, и правда агент. Не соврал.

— Из Нового Орлеана прислали нас с Джо. С моим напарником, — агент Харди покрутил головой, разминая шею, оттянул ворот и сунул руку под рубашку, почесал лениво плечо. — Мы приехали, а тут… ебать-копать... у всех восьми трупов одинаковые дырки в черепе, сзади, пониже затылка. И все опутаны ожерельями, как рождественские елки. Понимаешь, к чему я клоню?  
— Не очень.  
— Ритуальные убийства, баскетболист. Ритуальные, мать их, убийства, — Харди выплюнул измочаленную зубочистку и сунул в зубы новую. — Тела увезли в Вашингтон, в штаб, разбирать на молекулы для опознания, ну а мы с Джо остались здесь, проводить расследование на местности.

Рот горел огнем от слишком острой еды, кофе смыть привкус не помогал — перца, кажется, насыпали и в него. Сложившая было головоломка из ФБР и Корпорации Зла снова рассыпалась в труху. Джаред окончательно перестал что-либо понимать. Он откинулся на стуле и отодвинул от себя полупустую чашку с кофе. И взглянул в окно, на подтопленную бурую пустошь, за которой едва виднелись приземистые серые корпуса очередного завода.

— О, да я вижу, ты заскучал! — весело заметил Харди. — Не возьмешь тебя эдакими ужасами?  
— Послушайте, агент Харди…  
— Просто Том.  
— Ладно. Том. Какого черта происходит? Где Макс, и как он со всем этим связан?

Агент Харди очень понимающе, крайне одобрительно и совершенно невпопад мелко покивал. Взял со стола солонку и потряс с интересом, словно проверял, есть ли в ней соль. И продолжил как ни в чем не бывало, уделяя солонке все свое внимание. 

— Мы тут начинали тему твоего визита в здешние непростые места. Так вот, баскетболист, я здесь с августа гнию, в этом болоте. Болоте — во всех ебаных смыслах слова. И, как говорит Джо, мой кодекс чести доблестного агента тоже слегонца подгнил, но мне нужен был парень вроде тебя. Который возьмет и приедет по стремному письму не пойми от кого, только потому, что нарисовалась крохотная надежда, — агент отставил, наконец, в сторону дурацкую солонку и взглянул прямо Джареду в глаза. — И теперь я собираюсь тебя подставить. Рискнуть твоей единственной и неповторимой жизнью. Понял? Так что не мешай мне тебя запугивать.  
— Понял, — кивнул Джаред. — Где Макс?  
— В секте, — просто ответил Харди.  
— Ч-что?  
— Он не говорил? Тоже парень-кремень? Свалил помирать молча? Чем он болен, кстати?  
— Он… — В голове всплыло слово из отчета Пеллегрино, «гемианопсия», но Джаред не был уверен, что это болезнь, к тому же смертельная. — У него… Неважно.  
— Ну, как скажешь, баскетболист. Наелся?

Наверное, стоило сказать агенту Харди правду — про Дженсена, его расследование и Корпорацию Зла. Наверное, стоило рассказать ему все как есть. Но в голове внезапно запищало, противно, словно сигнал разрядки аккумулятора: тело Декстера Флетчера кремировали за счет штата на следующий день после смерти. Без полиции — или ФБР — там точно не обошлось. 

К тому же сам Харди умудрился завалить Джареда информацией, не выдав по сути ничего. Джаред по-прежнему знал не больше, чем вчера, садясь в самолет. Не знал даже, жив ли Дженсен.

— Тш-ш-ш, — Харди вдруг приложил палец к губам и зыркнул по сторонам. — Она свалила курить. Пошли. Быстро! 

Официантка действительно куда-то пропала, в закусочной, казалось, вообще не осталось никого. Харди протащил Джареда через кухню, пропитанную запахами приправ и подгнившего мяса, вытолкнул в короткий полутемный коридор и отставил в сторону фанерный щит с драным дартсом.

За щитом открылась тесная ниша ровно на один стол — точно такой же, как в зале. Покоробленную от огня и воды столешницу покрывали засохшие цветы, огарки свечей, пучки трав, подпаленные клочки бумаги с кривыми строчками на французском. И над этой пестрой мусорной мешаниной покачивались — Джаред отшатнулся — жирные бледные личинки на толстых нитях. Раздутые, тускло поблескивающие в скупом свете пасмурного дня. 

Ядерный омлет рванул из желудка к горлу, корень языка защекотало тошнотой, и тут уверенная сильная рука сжала плечо у шеи, и Джаред почувствовал себя боксером перед выходом на ринг, которого пытается вздрючить тренер. 

Ощущение, впрочем, вышло обманчивым — агент Харди так выражал поддержку. Когда Джаред обернулся, пытаясь покорректнее сформулировать вопрос: «Что это за ебаная хуйня?!» — его встретил серьезный взгляд фэбээровца. 

— Проняло, да? — сочувственно спросил Харди и кивнул будто бы сам себе. — Пошли. Для первого раунда хватит жути. 

И, не убирая жестких пальцев с плеча, развернул Джареда и вытолкал в зал. 

Проходя мимо их столика, он швырнул на скатерть две смятые десятки, полез за пазуху и вытащил пиликающий телефон:

— Алло? Джо? Да, привет, Джо, — Харди перечеркнул коротким жестом губы, видимо, велев Джареду не раскрывать рот. — Где я? В Новом Орлеане? Конечно, Джо. Я в Новом Орлеане.

Джаред опрокинул в себя остатки кофе из чашки, смывая перцем кислый привкус тошноты, и медленно накрутил на шею шарф. 

— Они их жрут или молятся им?

Харди яростно потряс головой, выкатил глаза и подвинул телефон ближе к губам.

— Чего говоришь? Связь говеная, Джо. Как в Новом Орлеане? Да ты и сам знаешь, Джо. Все как всегда. Все как всегда, напарник. А? Конечно. Бывай, Джо. 

Агент Харди пожевал губами, неспешно убрал телефон в карман и пояснил Джареду: 

— Джо. Мой напарник. Звонит каждое утро.  
— И ты пиздишь ему каждое утро? Про Новый Орлеан?  
— Он хороший малый, мой напарник Джо. Я подвел его с этим расследованием, баскетболист. 

Он зачем-то открыл и придержал перед Джаредом дверь закусочной и забрался в свой джип.

— Мы остановились на секте, — напомнил Джаред, устраиваясь на пассажирском сиденье.  
— Точно, — согласился агент Харди. — Давай-ка поиграем в рулетку. Мы тут покрутим по улицам, и ты ткнешь в любой дом. Какой понравится, в такой и ткнешь. Если я выиграю, ты заглохнешь еще на часик и дашь мне рассказать дальше.  
— Что считается выигрышем? — Джаред покачал пальцем вдоль лобового стекла и решительно указал на нежно-голубой домик, больше напоминающий садовую беседку.

Агент Харди почему-то бурно обрадовался, сочно похлопал Джареда по колену, извлек из бардачка засаленную карту и рванул к дому.

Им открыла толстенькая девочка-подросток, в розовой, заляпанной на груди майке и обрезанных джинсах. К боку девочка прижимала упитанного годовалого младенца с перепачканным ртом. Харди проделал тот же маневр, что и у Джареда в номере: молча попер на девочку с ребенком, вдавливая их в дом. Но девочка, к удивлению Джареда, не стала вопить и звать полицию, а посторонилась, привычно поддергивая повыше своего брата — или сына?

— Мэм! — Харди взмахнул картой, глядя на Джареда и едва заметным кивком указывая куда-то в угол захламленной комнаты. — Туристы, заблудились. Не поможете?  
— А куда на-адо? — протянула девочка, облизывая губы.

Харди ловко расстелил карту на кухонном столе, заставляя девочку подойти к нему. Джаред вздохнул и обернулся. И вздрогнул, отступая на шаг.

Здесь жуткий алтарь даже не прикрыли щитом. 

На банальном комоде, где в нормальном доме стояли бы семейные фото в рамках или ваза с цветами, возвышались две мощные темно-красные свечи, окруженные горками конфет. А над ними, густо, в несколько слоев, висели на белых нитях жирные полосатые личинки. 

Или… не личинки.

— Это что… камни? — Джаред подался вперед, ближе.  
— А, майх-тун, — равнодушно произнесла за спиной девочка. — Так надо, иначе нун не помогает.

Раздутые насекомые, померещившиеся ему в полумраке закусочной, оказались камнями — продолговатой галькой, размером с фалангу большого пальца, небрежно обмотанной вощеным разноцветным шнуром — белым, бежевым, бледно-зеленым. Низ «личинок» изрядно подкоптило — свечи, должно быть, регулярно зажигали. Жгли на них пучки трав, развешанные тут же на стене, и что… молились? 

«Как эта дрянь поможет найти Дженсена?» — чуть не заорал Джаред.

— Спасибо, мэм! Теперь не заблудимся! — радостно отозвался Харди, и его жесткие пальцы вцепились Джареду в спину, сминая пальто. — Мы с другом уходим. Сильно благодарны, мэм! 

Джаред передернул плечами, вырываясь из хватки, вылетел из дома и за порогом резко развернулся.

— Что. Это. На хрен. Такое?!

Харди молча прошел мимо, забрался в джип и похлопал по сиденью рядом.

— Не рычи, баскетболист. Вот точно такими камушками на шнурках были обмотаны те восемь трупов. Гадость жуткая. А мы с Джо, напарником моим, прикинь, в первый же день заезжаем в магазинчик один по соседству, а там — поворот хуем в рот! — ровно такая хрень устроена в подсобке, что ты сейчас видал. Ну мы, знаешь, за пистолеты, хозяина мордой в пол, права ему читаем, все дела. Так шериф окружной приперся, нас собственноручно по всем окрестным домам протащил. И оно — везде. Культ у них тут такой. Народное, итить, верование.  
— Во всех домах? — зачем-то уточнил Джаред, забираясь в машину.  
— В четырех из пяти, — Харди огладил ладонями руль, открыл и закрыл козырек от солнца на лобовом стекле и повернул ключ зажигания.

Джип угрюмо чихнул и нехотя заурчал мотором.

— Болота проклятые, вода везде, сдохнет ведь лошадка, — бормотнул Харди себе под нос.  
— Ладно, — Джаред чуть не задрал колени к подбородку, словно сидел в почившем радийном кресле, но вовремя опомнился и натянул на них пальто. — Я проникся. Может, к делу?  
— Ни хрена ты, баскетболист, не проникся. Но времени у нас нет, тут ты прав. Или завтра, или еще неделю ждать.  
— Что — завтра?

Харди не ответил, закрутил отчаянно руль, разъезжаясь с застрявшим поперек поворота на магистраль грузовиком и, опустив стекло, отматерил тот смачно, от души, сладко выговаривая каждое слово.

— Скажи хотя бы, он жив? — не выдержал Джаред.  
— Макс твой? — Джип тяжело вывалился на шоссе, агент Харди дал по газам, пуская его в прямой полет по левой крайней полосе, и потянул в рот очередную зубочистку. — Не знаю, баскетболист. Не знаю.

***

Федеральное шоссе плавно перенесло их решетчатыми мостами через несколько темно-бурых рек, но потом Харди свернул в паутину местных дорог, и пришлось держаться за ручку над головой: асфальт стал совсем паршивым — ямы, промоины, трещины. Наверное, после августовского потопа ремонтные службы сюда еще не добрались.

Вода была везде — сеяла с клочковатого сизого неба, текла с жестяных крыш, темнела лужами у обочин, стояла протоками-байу вдоль улиц. Пропитывала землю. Вытесняла воздух. 

Дома встречались все реже, и сваи, на которых их здесь строили, становились все выше. И напротив каждого на подтопленном берегу обязательно торчал лодочный гараж — часто больше и надежнее самого дома.

В салоне фоном бормотало местное радио. Харди рассказывал неторопливо и негромко, точно напоминал самому себе, как вязло и тонуло их с Джо расследование в здешних болотах. Не жаловался — так, демонстрировал неудачный расклад, цокал иногда языком, как на паршиво пришедшие карты. Рассказывал про молчание местных жителей, всегда готовых накормить пришлых агентов или продать им что-нибудь, но затыкавшихся намертво, едва речь заходила о деле. Про круговую поруку властей. Про саботаж копов. Про вечно лезшего под руку шерифа.

— И по всему выходило, баскетболист, те покойники сами себе дырки в черепе просверлили. И в таком виде приперлись невесть откуда и залегли здесь, ну чисто добрым людям назло. Тут, в округе, знаешь, все родственники. А не пропадал никто. Не-не, агент Харди, и чужих отродясь не водилось. И даже мимо никто не проходил.

Джаред вспомнил официантку из «Люсиль», в кофейном лице которой причудливо смешались признаки всех рас, и розовощекую, с белесыми ресницами, девочку с ребенком.

— Как-то не тянут они на родственников.  
— Хех! — крякнул Харди и сплюнул зубочистку в пепельницу. — Тут на болотах племя одно индейское обитало с доисторических времен. Пока белый человек сюда не приконкистадорил. В том племени сейчас по официальным бумагам пятьдесят две души, у них даже резервация имеется, чин по чину. Но они все тут в округе, поголовно почти — потомки индейские. Понамешались с черными, желтыми, белыми, христианство типа как приняли, гражданство, цивилизацию, а камушки эти, майх-тун, все равно в каждом доме. И что шаман-нун сказал, то, значит, закон. А нун им, видать, сказал, никакого чтоб нахрен ФБР на земле предков, — и Харди надолго замолчал.

Джаред уже осознал: на агента бесполезно орать, нет смысла торопить его, дергать и пытаться вытрясти всю информацию разом. Разгадать его мотивы, понять, какие у него виды на Джареда и как он планирует рисковать его жизнью, не представлялось возможным. Оставалось набраться терпения и ждать. И пытаться уместить в голове Дженсена, секту и индейские верования. 

Когда-то — по ощущениям, в чужой, прошлой жизни — профессор английской литературы в Колумбийском хвалил Джареда за богатое воображение. Сейчас он вряд ли остался бы доволен своим студентом: Джареду никак не удавалось заставить Дженсена сосуществовать со всей этой мистической херней даже в одном предложении, произнесенном мысленно. 

Джип громыхнул на очередном участке вздыбившегося асфальта, Джаред вписался головой в потолок и сжал зубы. 

Блядь. Да неужели это все — не очередной кошмар? Только вчера Джаред был в Нью-Йорке, ездил на эфиры, общался с художниками, галеристами, музейщиками, актерами, рестораторами, вокруг завихрялась культурно-гламурная яркая жизнь, и позабытые мальчики из гриндра не теряли надежды раскрасить с помощью Джареда свои вечера. 

Теперь он трясется по раздолбанной дороге в раздолбанной тачке рядом с потасканным агентом ФБР, которого выперли в принудительный отпуск, если вообще не уволили из агентства, за окнами — болота Луизианы, в голове — мешанина из страшилок, индейских суеверий и мутных намеков. Может, сейчас прозвонит будильник и Джаред проснется, уже привычно хватая ртом воздух в приступе паники, поплетется на эфир и будет в метро с вялым удивлением вспоминать очередной диковинный страшный сон. 

Джаред отвернулся к окну и незаметно ущипнул себя за ухо. Стало больно. Даже жаль, что не кошмар. 

Те люди, те адекватные нормальные люди, которые проигнорировали письма «Стюарта» на форуме, были, безусловно, правы. Потерять близких, а потом еще вслепую сорваться в здешнюю глушь по зову какого-то маньяка… Немыслимый бред. Куда вот Харди сейчас так вламывает? 

И что Джаред вообще здесь делает?!

Дома вокруг окончательно пропали, байу справа подполз вплотную к дороге, опасно подмывая берег, а остатки асфальта скрылись под месивом из камней, переломанных древесных веток и строительного мусора. От бесконечной тряски раздражающие мысли в голове взбились в переперченный омлет. Джаред полез во внутренний карман пальто и вытянул на свет почти сдохший телефон Дженсена — и надо ж было вчера так обморочно вырубиться и не успеть поставить аппараты на зарядку!

Глупейшее красное сердечко было на месте. Как и раньше, неуместно торчало в планировщике на двадцатое декабря. Джаред откинулся на сиденье, уперся в скрипнувший подголовник затылком, закрыл глаза и прижал к губам холодный корпус телефона. Если для того, чтобы найти Дженсена, надо довериться съехавшему на своем расследовании фэбээровцу, пусть. Ничего. 

Нехер оглядываться. 

— Клевая игрушка, — заметил рядом Харди, выруливая по раскисшему склону на уходящую прямо под воду дорогу. — Его? Макса?

Джаред спрятал телефон и покосился на Харди, но тот, казалось, был полностью поглощен пенящимся под колесами потоком и попытками выбраться на маячащий впереди берег. 

— Значит, Джаред-просто-Джаред, Макс тебе не просто друг, ха?  
— Ух ты. Подобной проницательности учат в школе ФБР? — раздраженно поинтересовался Джаред.  
— А то, — кивнул Харди важно и вдавил кнопку подъемника, опуская стекло.  
— У тебя с этим проблемы? — прямо спросил Джаред.  
— Так, слегка, — неожиданно честно ответил Харди и сбавил скорость, высунул голову в окно. И признался, вернувшись в мгновенно промерзший салон: — Я в это… не въезжаю.  
— Беспокоишься, когда во что-то не въезжаешь? — хмыкнул Джаред.  
— А как же, — подтвердил Харди. — Люди вообще не любят чего-то не понимать. Но если будешь меня слушаться, я как-нибудь справлюсь со своим удивлением от того факта, что в мире, где такое множество прекрасных женских грудей и задниц, ты выбираешь мужские жопы.  
— И члены, — ради справедливости заметил Джаред. Ему вдруг стало весело.  
— Пресвятая дева! — притворно схватился за сердце агент Харди. — Я надеюсь — не все подряд?  
— Ты в безопасности, — уверил Джаред.

Харди спрятал улыбку за хриплым кашлем. Джаред вдруг понял, что раздражение ушло и осталась лишь нелогичная, спокойная уверенность: он найдет Дженсена. Том поможет. 

Джип натужно взревел и выполз, наконец, из воды на дорогу, хотя сухой ее назвать язык бы не повернулся. Растрескавшееся асфальтовое полотно уходило круто вверх по склону лесистого холма. Ветви изломанных штормами деревьев скребли по крыше, били в окна, норовя пропороть джип насквозь.

У самой вершины дорога вильнула, ухнула вниз и растеклась плоской бетонной площадкой, стиснутой со всех сторон стенами голого зимнего леса. Харди развернул джип, встраивая его зачем-то в едва заметную стершуюся парковочную разметку. И веско сообщил:

— Ну. Вот.

Джаред даже не сразу понял, куда смотреть. Но потом сквозь путаную гриву сросшихся черных крон, как сквозь мешанину ломаных линий на абстрактном полотне, проступили тяжелой тенью темные развалины. 

Разрушенные стены, обнаженные ребра острой крыши. Чудом сохранившийся фасад с выбитой витражной розеткой. 

Сгоревшая церковь.

Джаред с трудом подавил продравшую по спине дрожь.

— Зачем мы здесь?  
— Для наглядности, — мрачно отозвался агент Харди и снова замолчал, буравя заросли взглядом.  
— Ждем кого-то? — Джаред наклонился к лобовому стеклу.  
— Ждем, когда ты уже зассышь и попросишься обратно в Нью-Йорк.  
— Надеешься, что я свалю, Том? — Джаред хотел добавить: «Не надейся», но тот пробормотал устало и безнадежно:  
— Может, я тогда не сяду. Ну или хоть не пожизненно. — И Джаред стиснул зубы и отвернулся к окну.

На краю заброшенной парковки торчала как-то избежавшая огня стойка для церковных объявлений — с наборными буквами, как в старых фильмах. Сами буквы давно осыпались, но на полукруглом навершии еще можно было разобрать: «Ц...рко… Кн...ь Мир...».

— «Князь Мира»? — прочитал Джаред.  
— Угадал, — покивал Харди. — Они сюда пришли в шестидесятых. Попытались из местных как бы христиан настругать настоящих. Типа миссионеры, только опоздавшие на пару столетий. Школы пооткрывали, для детей и неграмотных взрослых, таких тут тогда полно было — все, кто цветом потемнее сливок уродился. По домам ходили, Библии раздавали. Автобус пустили бесплатный до церкви по воскресеньям. Даже вроде получаться что-то стало у них.  
— И?  
— Пяти лет не продержались. Пожар случился. Как раз во время заседания пастырского совета. Вся их верхушка сгорела, начисто. Никто не выжил. Малец единственный уцелел, Уильям Юджин Берроуз звали. Мальчишка совсем еще, при пастыре одном состоял хуй пойми кем.  
— Поджог? — нетерпеливо подстегнул Джаред: ему казалось, Харди нарочно тянет, замедляет слова, застревает на паузах.  
— Мутная история. 

Агент Харди распахнул дверь и спрыгнул на асфальт, потянул спину, покрутил плечами, как будто разминая суставы перед дракой. Тянуло позорно заскулить — так не хотелось выбираться из сухого салона в промозглый сумрак, пропитанный острыми запахами гниющего в вечной воде леса, но Джаред все же спустился. Встал рядом с Харди, привалившись к джипу плечом, застегнул верхнюю пуговицу пальто.

Харди снова полез за зубочистками. Лучше бы курил.

— Пошли, — бросил коротко и зашагал к пепелищу.

Джаред, поежившись, поспешил следом. Нырнул вслед за спиной в безразмерной куртке в хитрый проход под ветвями, поднялся по языку из битого кирпича в провал обрушившейся арки, оскользаясь на мху и палых листьях, шагнул внутрь, пытаясь сморгнуть тут же залепивший глаза мрак.

И застыл, как посреди кошмара.

Они были везде.

Оплетали белесой паутиной разгромленный церковный зал, свисали гроздьями с обугленных балок, ползли языками лишайника с хоров, затягивали бугристой сетью выбитые окна. Покачивались в полном безветрии, глухо постукивая, цепляли за волосы, липли к рукам. Бледные, раздутые, светящиеся во тьме, точно гнилушки. Личинки. Камни. Майх-тун.

Джаред тонул в глицерине. Пепел и гниль забивали горло. Вдохнуть не получалось. Они были везде.

А потом долбануло злостью. Люди. Люди пришли сюда, в сгоревшую церковь, притащили с собой бухту бечевки, ведра камней. Накрутили эту ебаную срань во имя своих ебаных давно сдохших богов. Торжествуя, наверное, победу. А вот хрен!

Джаред рванул горстью запутавшиеся в шарфе шнуры, и сеть взорвалась нарастающим гулом, точно лавина, дрогнула единым целым, поддаваясь. Взревела и сдулась, бессильно постукивая в вернувшейся тишине. Пыль осела. Впереди, на месте бывшего алтаря, зиял провал, и Джаред почти побежал туда, ныряя под низко провисшими гирляндами.

Лицо омыло ледяным, чистым воздухом и охладило моросью, по-прежнему сеющей из низких туч.

За церковью лес расступался; лысый травяной склон почти отвесно обрывался вниз, к воде — холм оказался островом. Из окружавшего его озера вытекал десяток узких ручьев, терявшихся где-то в недрах древесных зарослей. Леса уходили к самому горизонту — потертым, рыже-бурым, раздерганным на протоки ковром.

Харди курил, стоя на вросшем в землю обломке стены. Протянул пачку, но Джаред мотнул головой, отказываясь.

— Он там, — рука с зажатой между пальцами сигаретой поднялась, указывая вглубь бесконечных лесистых болот. — Твой Макс — там.  
— Его зовут Дженсен, — произнес Джаред. — Дженсен Эклз. И он ничем не болен. Он врач. Нейрохирург.

***

Всю обратную дорогу Джаред говорил, не затыкаясь, аж рот пересох: про Дженсена, про его упертую семью, судимость и шлюху с наркотиками, про поиски, закончившиеся в Южном Бронксе. Пересказывал по памяти отчет детективного агентства, помогая себе щелчками по приборной панели. Как только индикатор на телефоне показал вернувшуюся сотовую сеть, вытащил на экран фотографии и досье.

Агент Харди слушал молча. Не перебивал, не торопил, не переспрашивал, кивал иногда и гонял из угла в угол губ зубочистку, снова заменившую сигарету. Один раз только повел головой, безжалостно отсекая Джаредово «он там под прикрытием»:

— Сгорело его прикрытие, баскетболист. Дрянь подбрасывали в дом Эклзу, а не Моргану. И про судимость за наркоту они в курсе. Раз так, в этом говнозамесе участвуют копы. Это я знал, конечно. Но что до Нью-Йорка добрались… хуево.

В хромированном вагончике дайнера — классической такой забегаловке со Среднего Запада, и как только Харди ее в Луизиане отыскал — он растянул на столе свою засаленную, драную на сгибах карту и ткнул пальцем в густую штриховку из рек, ручьев и проток. 

— Здесь в лесах индейская резервация. Отсюда же предположительно приплыли трупы. Но район огромный, хрен чего докажешь. Улик нет, зато налицо расизм и дискриминация коренной американской народности. Короче, в резервацию нас с Джо не пустили. Но то были пчелки, шершни прилетели потом.

Он перегнулся через проход, выдернул из ящика на стойке вилку, распаковал принесенный официанткой бургер и аккуратно, точно и быстро разобрал его на составляющие. Бросил в ответ на задранные брови Джареда: «Предпочитаю видеть, что жру» — и продолжил:

— Самому свежему покойнику наши умники в Вашингтоне личность быстро установили, месяца не прошло. С остальными жопа, а тут повезло. Оказался дядька из Айовы, ну и мы с Джо полетели к его вдове. Костюмы получше надели, приготовились зачитывать речь: «С прискорбием сообщаем, мэм, ваш пропавший муж...» Так оказалось, муж ее ни хрена и не пропадал.

Джаред отпил кофе, к счастью, не перченый, завороженно глядя, как Том Харди скрупулезно разделывает вилкой на молекулы каждый слой сэндвича.

— Болел дядька. Рак неоперабельный. Доктора ему от щедрот пару месяцев насыпали, так он спаковал вещички и отчалил в Луизиану, в общину какую-то христианскую. Чтоб, значит, покинуть юдоль сию с миром и молитвой на устах. Мы с Джо в стойку, а хрен там. Шестнадцать лет прошло, вдова — старушка совсем, не помнит ничего. Про Луизиану и молитвы помнит, остальное нет. Муж свой костюм, говорит, парадный завещал похоронить. Ну она, как два месяца прошло, и похоронила. Костюм, значит, в гробу с рюшечками, а он сам в болоте с дыркой в черепе пятнадцать лет пролежал.

И тут, впервые с приезда Джареда в Луизиану, в щедром потоке бреда и кошмаров, которые выливал на его голову агент Харди, всплыло нечто знакомое. Нечто, объединяющее два расследования — ФБР и Дженсена. Корпорацию Зла и секту на болотах. Секту, в которую ушел раковый больной из Айовы. Харди же говорил, что Дженсен в секте? 

— Смертельно больные! — громко прошипел Джаред и схватил Харди за запястье, не давая отправить в рот вилку с нанизанным на нее куском котлеты. — Дженсен собирал досье на тех, кто должен умереть! 

Том неудобно вывернул голову и все же стянул зубами котлету с вилки. Джаред отдернул руку: 

— Ой, прости. Только я не понимаю! Какие нахрен незаконные операции на болотах?  
— Какие такие операции? — с интересом спросил Харди и протянул руку за салфеткой, стер кетчуп с усов.  
— Незаконные. Которые расследовал Дженсен, — слегка растерялся Джаред.  
— Это он тебе сказал? Про незаконные операции? Про медицинскую корпорацию? Или сам придумал? 

Джаред выматерился и поставил локти на стол, потер виски. Точно. Про Корпорацию Зла и эксперименты на людях гнать начал Трэвис. Дженсен, зараза, вообще ничего не говорил.

— Ладно. Что было дальше? С этими общинами? — спросил Джаред, признавая свое поражение даже на этом отрезке пути по следам Дженсена. — Много их вообще в Луизиане? Этих христианских общин?

Харди странно обрадовался вопросу и ткнул пальцем Джареда в грудь: 

— Да дохрена! Но вот совпадение какое, одна — прям рядом с той индейской резервацией, — неровно обломанный ноготь Харди продавил косой крест в клубке синих линий на карте. — Нормальный судья что делает в такой удивительно сложившейся ситуации? Выписывает ордер. Нормальный шериф берет своих ребят и… Только тут, ты уже понял, своя чудесная страна. Подсокращу для тебя историю и не стану грузить сказками, как мы с Джо, все из себя правильные агенты, пытались попасть в ту общину законным путем. Хуй там. Не пустили. Зато гуру их нас визитом осчастливил.

Том достал из одного из своих многочисленных карманов фотографию с загнутым уголком и выложил перед Джаредом.

— Смотри на него, хорошо смотри. Преподобный Билл Драго. Красавчик?

С заломанного картона на Джареда пялился длинноволосый старик с устрашающе худым, точно выструганным из дерева лицом: сплошные прямые линии — брови, челюсть, морщины, нос. Даже глаза казались какими-то прямоугольными. Жуткими. Старик не улыбался, но между бледных старческих губ было отлично видно все зубы: неровно-квадратные, желтые.

— Смотрю, оценил преподобного, — удовлетворенно кивнул Харди. — Да-а, хорош, не откажешь. На такого собакам страшно помочиться. Перетерли мы с ним, со святым человеком-то. И что? Да ни в зуб хуём! — он пристукнул по столу ладонью. — Дядьку из Айовы преподобный никогда не видел, а если случайно видел, так забыл, списков у них в общине отродясь не вели, мирским они не интересуются. Люди приезжают, агент, люди уезжают, все в божьих руках.

Харди навязчиво пододвинул ближе к Джареду его тарелку с нетронутым сэндвичем:

— Ты жри давай, баскетболист. Скоро голодать придется. Ну, поболтали мы с преподобным Биллом без толку, Джо на нем крест поставил. Не расколоть нам его, говорил. Нет у нас ничего. А я три ночи уснуть не мог, все мне казалось, где-то я уже эту незабываемую личность видел. И вспомнил ведь! — он извлек еще одну фотографию — когда-то цветную, но давно поблекшую, пожелтевшую, пошедшую пятнами — и положил рядом с первой. — Узнаешь?

Джаред наклонился ближе, вглядываясь в лица. Старомодные прически, темные костюмы, белые пастырские воротнички…

— Глаза! — выпалил он, тыкая пальцем в совсем юное, но такое же худое, рубленое лицо с ощеренной верхней губой. — И зубы!  
— Трехочковый, баскетболист! Наш хуирыга. Знакомься, Уильям Юджин Берроуз, помощник в церкви «Князь Мира», единственный выживший в пожаре. Официально — пожаре.  
— Все-таки поджог? — Джаред нехотя взял в руку размякший в салфетках сэндвич. Вернул в тарелку. И снова взял.  
— Хуже. Их всех убили. Жри, кому сказал! Кого зарезали, кому череп раскроили. А уж потом сожгли. И не спрашивай, откуда я это знаю, а то тебе еще придется перед судом под присягой стоять, а суду такие подробности без надобности. Только вот дело заново открыть нам никто не дал. Не ФБР это юрисдикция. А у местных все тип-топ: проводка, пожар, никаких следов насилия. Да и пятьдесят лет прошло. Жрать не будешь, в глотку запихаю.

Джаред заторможенно откусил сэндвич и начал жевать, не чувствуя вкуса. Проглотил, точно ком бумаги, протолкнул в горло.

— Они все… просто местные люди... собрались и убили тех священников? Господи, за что?!  
— Теперь уже не узнаешь, баскетболист. Может, все просто местные люди, может, нун тогдашний с приятелями. А может, свихнувшийся юный Берроуз собственноручно. Но без Уильяма Юджина точно не обошлось, последнюю сигарету поставлю. Что делает нормальный парнишка, которому повезло уцелеть в эдаком мочилове? Берет ноги в руки и драпает домой к маме на край света. А Уильям Юджин наш — переезжает в индейскую резервацию на болота. Берет фамилию своей бабули, с которой в семье Берроузов никто двадцать лет не разговаривает, и создает общину.  
— Христианскую? В индейской резервации?  
— Это они так говорят — «христианскую», — Том поднялся. — Пошли, баскетболист, все равно не жрешь. Бутерброд свой захвати, это единственное место в округе, где в еду напалм не кладут.

Он снова попытался кинуть на стол деньги, но Джаред остановил, заплатил сам.

— Куда мы? — спросил, выходя под дождь.  
— Любишь шопинг? — со всей серьезностью выдал очередной бред Харди. — Надо стереть с тебя здоровый благополучный Нью-Йорк, баскетболист.  
— Не такой уж он здоровый и местами ни хера не благополучный, — заметил Джаред, устремляясь за агентом в зимнюю морось. 

Рядом с джипом Харди резко развернулся и остановил Джареда, жестко зафиксировав ладонью в плечо.

— Слушай старательно, Джаред. Вот сейчас будет то, зачем ты сюда притащился. Уговаривать не стану. Давить-просить тоже. Решаешь сам. Предложение действительно до утра, можешь отказаться в любую секунду. Пока не сядешь в автобус. Потом все, не свернешь. Так что думай, хорошо думай. Жизнь твоя. И то, что меня потом посадят, тебя с того света не вернет.

Сирена. Красные всполохи предупредительных сигналов. Опасность. 

Агент Харди еще не договорил, но Джаред уже знал, что ему ответит. Только малодушно попытался взять крошечную паузу, отсрочить те слова, которых ждал с самого утра, которые всеми силами пытался поскорее вытянуть из Харди. 

— Может, в салон? Льет. 

Том оторвал ладонь, кивнул:

— Валяй, — и не двинулся с места. 

И Джаред остался с ним.

Ледяная вода капала с волос, текла струйками по лбу, и приходилось щуриться. В домах на другой стороне улицы начали зажигать огни.

— Пятьдесят с лишним лет, — говорил агент Харди, — раз в неделю сюда приходит неприметный автобус. Иногда пустой, иногда привозит пассажира, редко — двоих. Их сажают на катер, то на один, то на другой, посудины постоянно разные, и увозят в леса. В общину. Не возвращается никто.

Он замолчал, и Джаред потер уши. Простудно ломало тело, и горло вновь начала драть навязчивая чесотка. Вся жуть, которую он увидел сегодня, все загадочные страшилки, которыми его целый день пичкал агент Харди, сейчас выстраивались беспощадно прямой линией к чудовищной правде. Хотелось закрыть уши ладонями. 

— Но людей же ищут! 

Харди мотнул головой и поморщился:

— Не. В том и замес. Ищут разных, здоровых, возможно. Но не тех, кто тут сгинул в болотах. Не тех, кого мы засняли. За три месяца, как мы с Джо просекли этот трафик, привезли одиннадцать человек. Не всех удалось опознать, но все, кого удалось, — неизлечимо больны. Умирают. И либо они отправились в эту клоаку добровольно, и их родня вздохнула наконец с облегчением, либо на них просто всем насрать. 

Харди широким жестом огладил усы и щетину, вытер о штаны влажную ладонь и несколько раз мелко прикусил нижнюю губу, так что кожа натянулась и жесткие волоски под губой встопорщились острой мокрой щеткой. 

— Знаешь, девочку одну привезли недавно. Лет двадцать, не больше. Я ее папаше пишу: «Ваша дочь в смертельной опасности». «Я знаю, — отвечает папаша, — у нее лейкемия. Какая еще смертельная опасность может ей угрожать?»  
— Погоди. Том. Но форум?.. Письмо от Стюарта? Там же люди ищут пропавших!  
— Форум-хренорум. Я все их мониторил, форумы эти. Фейсбуки, твиттеры, целую пачку социально-сетевой пиздошлепской херни. Все надеялся — ну хоть на кого-то из тех, кого катер забрал на болота, родственники не положили хуй! Хоть кого в розыск объявят, а? Твой пост про Макса Моргана был первым. Первым, Джаред! И то мы этого Макса не смогли опознать, потому что никакой это, нахер, не Макс. А остальных мы сами с Джо находили через наши базы. Я как проклятый писал родным. Да всем писал, до кого дотянуться мог. Фотографии слал. Приехал ты один.

Джаред повернулся к джипу и оперся ладонями о ржавую крышу. Опустил низко голову и уставился на жирно блестящую коричнево-черную хлябь под ногами. 

Алан Эклз не стал искать своего сына, который даже не болел, которого просто считал сорвавшимся нариком. Что уж говорить про тех, кого должен был в ближайшие месяцы прикончить рак, или СПИД, или еще какая дрянь, с которой человечество так и не научилось бороться. 

— Ты только представь, — глухо сказал за спиной Том, — сколько людей эти уроды убили за полсотни лет. Тысячи, Джаред! Конечно, они все равно бы откинулись через месяц-другой. Но не так! Они не должны были умереть на ебаном алтаре, опутанные сраными ожерельями, как жертвенные бараны. И даже я не могу вообразить, чего это люди натерпелись перед смертью.  
— Стой! Погоди. Остановись, — Джаред повернулся и махнул перед лицом ладонью, словно мог отогнать навязчивую морось, которая была здесь вместо воздуха. 

Услышанное не укладывалось в голове, что-то сбоило, глючило, скрежетало помехами: тысячи принесенных в жертву людей? Двадцать первый век, Америка. И никому нет дела? 

Так не бывает. Просто не может быть.

— Том, откуда ты знаешь? Про алтарь, про… Да, восемь трупов, я помню, но ведь все остальное — домыслы!  
— Откуда я знаю? Верный вопрос, — Том Харди открыл дверь джипа, покачал и закрыл. — Я был там.  
— Где?  
— В общине. Поломался я, Джаред. Ползал тут месяцами по яйца в болоте, жрал эту их несъедобную жрачку, доставал местных, копался во всяком древнем дерьме, фотографировал каждую неделю очередную жертву. Ни хрена не мог сделать, ни хрена. И сорвался. Нет у ФБР никаких зацепок. Нет мяса, чтобы выстроить дело. Семь неопознанных жмуриков могут еще годы вот так проваляться — давно их кокнули, в те времена ни ДНК-анализа еще не было, ни компьютерных баз. И среди пропавших они, скорее всего, не числятся. 

— А вдруг найдут, а? Том, ну это же ФБР! Мне всегда казалось, у вас ресурсы неограниченные.  
— Найдут, конечно. Рано или поздно. И какова, думаешь, вероятность, что у человека из шестидесятых или семидесятых кто-то из родни жив? Кто сможет хоть «Луизиана, община» произнести? И сколько людей здесь убьют, пока наши там искать будут?

Харди пнул грязным ботинком колесо джипа и сунул руки в карманы куртки. И сказал, глядя в сторону мертвенно подсвеченных заводских труб у горизонта:

— Вот когда это все горлом у меня поперло, купил я тут одну лодчонку и поплыл в резервацию.  
— Черт! — вырвалось у Джареда. — Господи. И что? Ты… видел?  
— Ждали меня там, — покачал головой Том. — Прям встречали, чуть не с ковровой дорожкой. Преподобный Билл и шериф округа со всей своей гвардией. Но то, что я успел углядеть — нет там ни хрена никакой христианской общины. Ад там, Джаред. Ебаный ад. Секта как она есть. И майх-тун гроздьями со всех деревьев.  
— Так это же улики!  
— Камешки-то? Не. Камешки к уликам не приложишь. И в суде я не могу дать показания, сечешь? Незаконно проник, полномочия превысил, ну и дальше по списку.  
— Тебя за это выперли из ФБР?  
— Доигрался хуй на скрипке, — хмыкнул Харди. — В отпуск отправили. Шеф у нас понимающий. Видит, что дело срань. Но сделать, как и я, ни хрена не может. И Джо не может. Хотя зол на меня дико. Сообщил, что это у меня неоперабельная опухоль. Вместо мозга. 

Джаред убрал с лица мокрые пряди, зачесал назад и прямо взглянул на агента. 

— Что я могу, Том?  
— Залезай в тачку, промок весь, — невпопад отозвался Харди.  
— Что я могу сделать?  
— Лезь. 

В джипе Харди выкрутил на полную печку и повернулся к Джареду, поймал отчаянно-твердым взглядом глаза в глаза.

— Мне нужны свидетели. Настоящие, которых судья под присягой слушать станет. Я могу тебя подсадить в тот автобус. Там водитель — просто наемный чувак, ездит по стране, подбирает людей на точках, про секту не в курсе. Я нарыл на него кой-чего, он с бензином мухлевал. С таким компроматом он артачиться не станет. Подтвердит, что подобрал тебя где-нибудь в Техасе. Люди в общине списков в самом деле не ведут, тут Билл не соврал, это у него по уму поставлено.  
— Я должен буду изображать больного? — спросил Джаред и промокнул шарфом щекотно ползущую по шее каплю воды. — Я, знаешь, последний раз что-то играл в школьном кружке самодеятельности.  
— Оскар тебе не дадут, — кивнул Харди, — но, думаю, всем похрен. Обследовать тебя там точно не станут. Джаред, ты должен продержаться неделю. Раньше я подобраться не смогу. Там места дикие, цивилизации никакой, тишина абсолютная. Мотор лодки за милю слышно. Раз в неделю приходит катер с припасами и людьми. Я буду приходить за ним, ждать тебя всю ночь и уходить под его же прикрытием утром. Надеюсь, такой заход будет только один раз, но если понадобится, буду приплывать хоть год. Только продержись. Не дай им тебя грохнуть, понял?  
— Что мне нужно сделать?  
— Ты должен вывести людей. Одного, двух, трех. Тех, кто расскажет, что за хуйня там творится. Официально, под присягой. Встанет перед судьей, положит руку на Библию и расскажет. И тогда мы нагоним туда все ФБР со всех штатов. Осушим эти ебаные болота до дна. Найдем всех, кого они убили. Клянусь, так и будет.

«Так и будет», — подумал Джаред. 

— Я выведу.  
— Джаред.

Агент Харди собрал лоб складками, и излом его бровей сам по себе выражал такое сожаление, что снова захотелось закрыть ладонями уши. Сейчас Харди был похож не на волка — на подраного в драке питбуля. Питбуля, которого невозможно заставить сдаться. 

— Твоего Дженсена, возможно, уже убили. Прошло три недели. Возможно, все будет зря, Джаред.

Было глупо. Страшно. Нелепо. И он, Джаред Падалеки с нью-йоркского «Радио 710», выпускник Колумбийского и завсегдатай художественных галерей, совершенно точно не годился для этого дела. 

Джаред кивнул.

— Я знаю. Но я пойду.


	6. Глава 5

[ ](http://swamp.utrosovy.com/art/BC_Oricat_glava_5.jpg)

_Январь 2017_

Золотые искры взрывались под пальцами, обжигали губы. Джаред отзывался тягучими низкими стонами сквозь стиснутые зубы, вздрагивал и отстранялся, чтобы сразу же нетерпеливо податься обратно к Дженсену. Чтобы купаться в этих искрах, ловить их раскаленным телом. 

Искры походили на мелкий переливчатый песок на неожиданно загорелой коже, и казалось — Джаред только вернулся с моря, принес в постель запах знойного пляжа и прохладной соленой воды. 

Дженсен положил осторожный поцелуй на сильное плечо, и на губах закислило-защипало электричеством — искры рассыпались фейерверками, осели легким облаком на груди, собрались в блестящей ямке между ключиц и погасли под откровенный долгий стон Джареда. 

Тот увильнул от ладони, выкрутился из-под Дженсена и лег сверху, прижался всем собой, и пришлось закрыть глаза, чтобы не ослепнуть от всполохов. До безумия хотелось подтянуть его выше и посадить на себя, придерживая под крепкую задницу, втолкнуться до конца, чтобы никакого расстояния совсем, только золото искр и янтарный, медовый взгляд Джареда, одновременно острый и сладострастный. Животный. Живой.

Джаред уверенно огладил ноги Дженсена от коленей к бедрам, вышибая в свою очередь сноп искр — рубиново-красных. Опустил голову и приник губами к основанию члена, и пряди его волос шелком подразнили головку. Дженсена трясло от похоти, растягивало, как на дыбе: нутро припекало желанием жаркой наполненности, член ломило от жажды тугой тесноты. Джаред обвел языком мошонку, влажно скользнул по стволу вверх. Вытянулся к Дженсену, поцеловал распаленно, жадно и пробормотал что-то неразборчиво в губы — не разобрать ни слов, ни фраз, только легкий перезвон колокольчиков. 

Он был весь под руками, трогал сам и дрожал от прикосновений, искры смешивались, жгли тело, было мало просто толкаться друг в друга, хотелось Джареда, его криков, стонов, просьб. Только Дженсен знал: запрещено. Пока он не поймет, что говорит Джаред, пока будет слышать лишь эфемерный звон, они оба не смогут кончить. 

— Пожалуйста! — простонал Дженсен и снова перевернулся, вжал Джареда в идеально отглаженный атлас белой простыни. — Повтори. Ну пожалуйста. 

Джаред на секунду зажмурился, вздрогнул всем телом и заговорил — теперь настойчиво, торопливо, умоляюще глядя Дженсену в глаза и толкаясь вверх, проскальзывая членом по члену, взбивая искры вокруг в красно-золотое облако. Звон стал глуше, вот еще немного — и Дженсен разберет слова, срывающиеся с мягких губ. Еще миг — и можно будет развести длинные смуглые ноги и пропасть в жаре, в тесноте, в Джареде. 

Джаред обнял за шею, положил на затылок уверенную теплую ладонь,сжал бока коленями, и Дженсен наконец услышал: 

— Я. С тобой. 

И сон схлопнулся, разрушился, ссыпался чернотой внутрь головы — словно по шкатулке с драгоценностями проехал гусеницей трак, дробя золото и янтарь в пыль. 

Дженсен открыл глаза. 

Черный потолок над кроватью дрогнул, пошел рябью, вспух плотными кольцами, скрутился в тугой смерч — и ринулся вниз, к лицу. 

Вдох застрял в горле, пальцы рванули простыню в немой замене крику — и острие тьмы рассыпалось перед самыми глазами, разлетелось мелким роем, обдав порывом прохладного ветра.

Дженсен судорожно втянул воздух и закашлялся. Каждое утро начиналось одинаково, но привыкнуть не получалось. Никак. Он медленно разогнул пальцы, провел ладонями по простыне — не белой, не атласной и явно не глаженой ни разу за свою долгую жизнь. Золотые искры все еще тлели на грани сознания, подсвечивали теплым пламенем тающее ощущение раскаленной кожи на коже и тяжести крепкого тела. Но Джареда здесь не было.

Джаред остался в потерянном навсегда Нью-Йорке и наверняка забыл доктора Дженсена Эклза как страшный сон.

За ночь вода в баке догрелась почти до кипятка; душ вздернул окоченевшее тело, продрал по нервным окончаниям, разогнал кровь в вялых мышцах. Рой, как всегда, развлекался, рисуя черные узоры на желтой пластиковой занавеске. Дженсен, стараясь не смотреть на него даже в зеркало, вычистил зубы, побрился, растерся докрасна жестким полотенцем и оделся, кое-как устроив в джинсах маятно ноющий стояк. Дрочить он не стал: яйца все еще поджимались от фантомных прикосновений щедрого языка и колокольчики по-прежнему звенели в ушах. Дженсен если и позволял себе разрядку, то быструю, механическую, не фантазируя в процессе ни о чем. Ни о ком. Джареду здесь было не место. Даже так.

На нормальный завтрак времени уже не оставалось — сегодня в резервацию приходил катер с «большой земли», и на нем должны были приплыть заказанные еще две недели назад лекарства. Обычно Дженсен на пристани не появлялся: ему под угрозой смерти запретили приближаться к лодкам и к зданию совета, на котором торчала единственная на резервацию спутниковая тарелка. Но проследить за разгрузкой стоило лично — в прошлый раз кто-то поставил сверху ящик консервов и часть ампул полопалась.

К тому же на катере могли привезти пополнение для преподобного Билла — очередного неизлечимо больного из групп поддержки «Князя Мира», и неплохо было бы узнать у человека диагноз, чтобы успеть заказать необходимые препараты заранее, а не когда потребуется реанимация.

Дженсен высыпал в кружку хлопья, залил соком из пакета и сожрал на ходу, наскоро прибираясь в доме и проверяя списки, которые вручил рыбакам для закупки.

Кофе он надеялся выпить по дороге к пристани, но не повезло: Миранда только отпирала свой магазин. Свежий фингал под ее глазом, почти лиловый на темно-медовой коже, сиял очевидной причиной опоздания, но Дженсен лишь приветственно кивнул на ходу, не задавая никаких вопросов. Поставил галку: зайти потом, проверить ребра — слишком прямо Миранда держала свою тяжелую спину.

Под досками дорожного настила смачно хлюпало: всю последнюю неделю лили дожди и просека, служившая главной улицей индейского поселка, превратилась в протоку. С низко нависающих голых ветвей и сейчас трясло холодной водяной крупой, но Дженсен привык не обращать внимания. От воды здесь было не избавиться. Никто и не пытался — он даже зонта ни разу у местных не видел, люди разве что капюшоны курток натягивали пониже, когда ее становилось больше, чем воздуха. Острый запах сырости — мокрой земли, подгнившего дерева, тины и речной травы пропитывал все: жилье, одежду, еду, постель. И, доводя картину болотного царства до идеального абсурда, над головой неистребимым облаком мошкары висел Рой. 

Впрочем, настоящей мошкары здесь тоже хватало.

Слева, в просветах между мшистыми стволами, мелькнула заколоченная школа: Дженсен знал от Миранды, что последняя учительница сбежала год назад и с тех пор десяток местных детей учился в интернате в Човине, дожидаясь, пока совет резервации найдет кого-нибудь на ее место. Только кого сюда заманишь: тридцать домов на сваях посреди реликтового леса, два магазина, закусочная, она же ночной бар, двухэтажное здание совета — по совместительству почта и полицейский участок, рыба на завтрак, обед и ужин, кишащие аллигаторами байу и — Рой. Всюду. Везде. Всегда.

Ну, и приходящий раз в неделю из Човина катер с дизелем, продуктами, почтой. С умирающими людьми.

Когда Дженсен подобрался к пристани, прыгая через лужи на площади — больше напоминавшей лесную поляну, катер уже развернулся кормой и гудел, оповещая резервацию о прибытии жратвы и новостей. На мостках, заменявших причал, зевал со швартовым концом в руках толстый муж Миранды — хозяин магазина, портовый грузчик и вышибала кабака в одном лице. Чуть поодаль терпеливо дожидались шеф местной полиции — крепкий старик-индеец в синей форме, и Рик Уорси. Меченый.

Мечеными их называл Шелби, нун. Он же звал их ослами, мулами Лакама, безмозглыми марионетками и зомби.

— Ичиль-нун! — крикнул шериф Дженсену, нервно переступая с ноги на ногу. — Стойте там! Вы же знаете, у меня приказ стрелять, если подойдете к пристани ближе!

Дженсен, просто назло, сделал еще один шаг и все-таки остановился, засунув руки в карманы куртки. Рик Уорси прожег его ненавидящим взглядом желтоватых, навыкате глаз и отвернулся обратно к причалу. Катер гулко стукнул бортом о старые покрышки на мостках. Гудок заткнулся.

Рик в Дженсена уже стрелял — попытался, вернее, когда тот зарядил прямой в челюсть преподобному Биллу — вот только не вышло: даже курок взвести не успел, как свалился на землю с воем, зажимая ладонями виски. Но шериф Меченым не был, на его затылке не бугрился круглый шрам, мозги не опутывала черная сеть, и если он в самом деле решит выстрелить — Рой не остановит. Хотя иногда Дженсена зверски подмывало проверить.

С рогатого катера «Вивьен Рене» кинули причальный конец, и матросы-каджуны засуетились у борта. Этих Дженсен видел впервые: катера из Човина приходили разные, впрочем, похожие один на другой — белые посудины, увенчанные решетчатыми рогами-веерами сложенных сетей для ловли креветок. Дженсена привезли сюда на таком же. Он невольно подался вперед, вглядываясь в кабину рубки, пытаясь высмотреть пассажира.

Когда-то с подобного катера сошел на этот остров Декстер Флетчер. А может, его, уже не способного ходить, вынесли на пристань матросы. Как и нуждающегося в срочном диализе больного парня Рика Уорси.

Дженсен оглянулся. Рик Уорси, давно не больной, стоял на раскисшей земле, крепко расставив ноги, точно собирался драться, и буравил его взглядом. 

«Я бы убил тебя, беложопый», — первое, что сказал ему Рик при их незабываемой встрече в Уэствуде, штат Нью-Джерси. 

Хотя нет, первым было: «Мертвый — или наш». Но эти слова ему не принадлежали — эти слова прошипел его губами Рой.

Дженсен выдернул из кармана руку и выставил средний палец — запоздалое долбаное «не ваш!» — Рику, нервному шерифу, небу, туче угольной пыли над головой — и из тучи выскользнула плотная черная струйка и обвилась вокруг его торчащего пальца игривым дьявольским хвостом.

«Мертвый — или наш». 

На месте Рика Дженсен бы заржал. Но Рик посерел лицом и так выразительно ссутулился, что шериф предупреждающе водрузил ему на плечо тяжелую ладонь.

Шелби говорил, Меченые ненавидят потому, что боятся и завидуют. Завидуют, что не его кинули в пасть дьяволу, а дьявол сам ходит за ним, поигрывая кисточкой на хвосте?

Идиоты.

Если бы Дженсен мог сбежать от этой великой чести, он побежал бы так далеко и так быстро, как сумел. Но если он заорет сейчас «Не сходи на берег!» парню, что медлит выйти из рубки — тот не послушает. Ни один из них — умирающих, отчаявшихся, вцепившихся зубами в свою последнюю надежду — не повернул бы назад. И у Дженсена не было права их осуждать. Он сам тогда, в Уэствуде, ответил: «Ваш» — а не «Мертвый».

Нет ничего дурного в желании жить, сказала Алисия. А в желании выжить любой ценой?

Из рубки вышел высокий парень в брезентовой куртке. Дженсен напрягся, но тот лишь помотал головой — пассажиров нет. 

Значит, в эту неделю автобус «Князя Мира» не привез никого. 

Рик свалил без добычи. Дженсен опустился на вросшую в землю цистерну, давно отмытую дождями от всего, что в ней хранилось, отогнал ботинком красногорлую ящерицу и приготовился ждать свои коробки.

Ждать пришлось недолго: толстяк-индеец, муж Миранды, имени которого вспомнить так и не получилось, спустился по трапу с картонными ящиками в руках. Сообщил:

— Там еще есть, большие-тяжелые.  
— Позже зайду, — Дженсен устроил коробки на цистерне, быстро проверяя содержимое.  
— Не заходи, сам в больницу завезу. Для них тележка нужна. Ой-ой! — толстяк вздернул мозолистые, со сбитыми костяшками, руки: — Я осторожно буду! Не начинай опять кричать!

Дженсен хмыкнул и нахмурился, вспомнив:

— Миранда снова пила?  
— Я не дал, — нагнул голову толстяк.  
— Ты бы как-то поаккуратнее? Не бей ее так.  
— Как аккуратнее, ичиль? — он повел плечами. — Миранда — большая женщина, сама сильная, жажда тоже сильная. Шелби слишком молод, не может помочь. Прежний старый нун хорошо помогал. Как станешь нун, ичиль, не оставь нас? Тебя Миранда послушает. Тебя все слушают. Лакам тебя любит.

Рой, точно в подтверждение, опустился ниже, замельтешил перед лицом. Дженсен взмахнул рукой, отгоняя его, как мошкару. Толстяку он ничего не ответил.

Шериф вызвался помочь донести коробки — «Все равно нам по пути, ичиль-нун» — и вздохнул с отчетливым облегчением, едва они покинули причальную площадь. Всю дорогу он методично и основательно загружал в Дженсена местные проблемы, явно считая, что готовит будущего нун к служению на благо племени. Никто здесь не сомневался, что белый доктор — «их» со всеми потрохами. Сбежать отсюда было невозможно.

Да и некуда Дженсену было бежать.

На крыльце обшитого серым шифером сарая на сваях, носившего гордое имя больницы, курил Ноа — широкоплечий, длинноволосый, с орлиным рубленым профилем, идеальный индейский вождь из старых вестернов. Только перьев на голове не хватало. Ноа, закончивший курсы парамедиков — «в самом Батон-Руж, ичиль-нун!» — являл собой всю медицину резервации в едином лице. А также пожарную часть. Тоже. В едином. Впрочем, вряд ли в этом болоте что-нибудь было способно гореть.

При виде Дженсена Ноа вытянулся в струну и разразился рапортом по всей форме: до того, как стать парамедиком-пожарным, он успел послужить в армии. Там ему, правда, «не понравилось», но теперь он без всяких сомнений произвел нежданно свалившегося на его голову доктора медицины то ли в сержанты, то ли сразу в генералы, и искренне считал, что как только новым нун станет врач, сам Ноа обретет в резервации небывалую власть. Дженсен его не разубеждал: без парамедика он бы здесь не справился. 

Отпустив дежурившего всю ночь Ноа домой спать, Дженсен переоделся, натянул белый халат, тщательно продезинфицировал руки и, захватив кювету с принадлежностями для забора крови, направился в единственную на «больницу» палату. Их с Ноа пациентка — совсем девочка, лет двадцати, коротко, почти налысо стриженная и синевато-серая, как постельное белье, на котором она лежала, встретила его настороженным взглядом огромных запавших глаз.

— Доброе утро, — Дженсен поднял жалюзи. — Меня зовут доктор Эклз. Как самочувствие?

Самочувствие у нее, очевидно, было хреново: острый лейкоз в терминальной стадии других вариантов не предполагал, но она ответила:

— Нормально, — и попыталась приподняться на локтях. — Доктор? Что, настоящий?  
— Можно даже пощупать, — улыбнулся Дженсен, поднимая на лицо повязку, и натянул перчатки. — Мне нужно взять кровь для анализа. Левая или правая?  
— Левая, — она привычно выложила руку поверх одеяла — тоненькую, с распухшим локтевым суставом. — Откуда здесь взялся настоящий доктор?  
— Из Нью-Йорка, — Дженсен затянул на ее руке жгут. — Сейчас будет немного больно. 

Она фыркнула и подняла глаза к потолку, где задумчиво крутился широким кольцом Рой.

— А это?.. Это?.. Да?  
— Лакам, — кивнул Дженсен, наполняя первую пробирку. — Ну или ма-аленький коготь Лакама, как говорит нун Шелби.  
— Офигеть! — выдохнула она восхищенно. — Вы что, правда нун? Тот парень, медбрат, сказал, но я не поверила. Не бывает же нун не индейцев! Их же с детства готовят.  
— Я — врач. Как тебя зовут?  
— Эллен, — она поежилась, кося глазом на ползущую в пробирку темную кровь. — Вы, кстати, первый здесь, кто спросил.  
— Здесь — это в нашей чудесной больнице или вообще «здесь»?  
— Вообще. С тех пор как я села в автобус у церкви. Хотя нет, один парень из послушников всех спрашивает, но пастыри говорят, имена мешают. Чтобы пройти инициацию, нужно...  
— Вот и все, — прервал ее Дженсен, плотно заклеил ей сгиб локтя и поднялся. — Отдыхай. Я принесу тебе поесть.  
— Я не хочу. Спасибо, доктор.  
— Нужно, Эллен. Ты не ела три дня. Мы ставили тебе глюкозу внутривенно.  
— С-сколько?  
— Три дня.

Три дня назад ее принесли с общинного острова без сознания. Пришла в себя она, по рапорту Ноа, сегодня около пяти утра. Шансов дожить до ближайшей церемонии у нее почти не было, шансов пережить ее — не было ни одного. Впрочем, начнись ее приступ до памятного удара в челюсть преподобному мудаку Биллу, она уже была бы мертва.

Билл собирал в своей общине людей с серьезнейшими диагнозами, держал в кошмарных условиях и в мыслях не имел оказывать им медицинскую помощь. Кому суждено, тот доживет, а там Лакам распознает своих.

Все, чего у Дженсена получилось добиться — обещания отправлять совсем тяжелых в больницу резервации. С остальными, кто еще мог передвигаться самостоятельно, обращались по-прежнему скотски. Но с этим он не мог ничего поделать.

Дженсен прикрыл дверь в палату локтем, оберегая кювету с пробирками, и двинулся в конец больничного сарая, где Ноа обустроил лабораторию — примитивную, но большего сейчас и не требовалось.

Из индейской резервации на остров общины вел понтонный мост, который сносило каждым паводком. Дженсен добрался туда день на четвертый своего полубезумного здешнего бытия. Тогда он еще мотался по окрестностям, упорно нарываясь на пулю шерифа, и лез в каждую щель, не столько в самом деле отыскивая способ сбежать, сколько пытаясь не сойти с ума от бешенства и выжигающей внутренности тревоги.

То, что бежать ему некуда, он узнал уже на границе Северной и Южных Каролин. Когда Рик разложил на сидении автобуса фотографии дома в Грейт-Нек, изгаженного следами оргии, пустыми бутылками, блистерами и ампулами. И водрузил сверху фото мертвого мальчика с исколотыми венами на кровати Дженсена.

На шприце, валявшемся рядом, остались, как утверждал Рик, отпечатки доктора Эклза, ранее судимого.

И это означало конец всему. Свободе, репутации, лицензии врача. Клинике Эклзов, в которой оперировал наркоман и убийца: раздуй пресса сенсацию, иски его пациентов пошли бы один за другим.

Потом, уже спустя неделю, Шелби, чтобы «погасить нефтяной пожар», как он выразился, проверил по просьбе Дженсена интернет. «Эклз-клиник» ни в каких новостях не мелькала, и в списках сотрудников на ее сайте больше не значилось доктора Дж. Р. Эклза. Отец успел.

Еще сильнее, чем за клинику и семью, Дженсен боялся за Джареда. Но этот страх пришлось запереть поглубже: попытка навести справки могла привлечь к Джареду опасное внимание.

— Привет, Дженсен, — Шелби, как дьявол, о котором стоит лишь вспомнить, просунул голову в лабораторию. Впрочем, он появлялся всегда: Дженсен — «личинка-нун» — был его главным развлечением в небогатой на них резервации.  
— Ты мешаешь.  
— Как обычно, — покладисто согласился Шелби и просочился внутрь целиком.

Он тоже был индейцем — как и все здесь, но если Ноа слепили под идеального вождя в вестерне, то Шелби был создан, чтобы сниматься в этническом порно. Порочный рот, длинный, подвижный, вечно яркий; влажные черные глаза, будто обведенные тушью, кожа цвета кленового сиропа. Шелби и двигался, как в порно, — плавно и вызывающе, словно демонстрируя себя невидимой камере. Картину довершали модная стрижка с челкой-волной и серьги — длинная и короткая — посверкивающие в его ушах даже в январском сумраке.

— Шериф исплакал мне всю грудь, что ты опять дразнил осла Рика и ходил на пристань.  
— Дразнил. И ходил.  
— Жаль, я не видел. Почему ты меня не позвал, Дженсен? Вечно ты меня игнорируешь.  
— Хочешь помочь?  
— С Риком?  
— С пациенткой.  
— Не особо.  
— Разведи на кухне кашу, жидко, как ребенку, горячей водой и накорми ее. Ей надо поесть, а мне нужно здесь закончить.  
— Ого, она очнулась? Что ж ты сразу не сказал! — и Шелби исчез из лаборатории.  
— Осторожно! — крикнул ему вслед Дженсен. — Она давно нормально не ела! Очень давно.

Больше месяца точно. 

Преподобный Билл морил свою паству голодом: держал на скудном пайке раз в день. Изводил холодом и бессонницей. Изнурял бесконечными «бдениями»: послушников поднимали в любое время дня и ночи и вели в молельный дом, где погружали на несколько часов в транс, заставляя петь и выкрикивать непонятные слова на чужом языке. Их лишали имен, обряжали в одинаковые балахоны. Лишали личного времени и времени вообще: никто из них не знал, какой сегодня день и час. Билл будто инструкцию по созданию тоталитарной секты проштудировал. Впрочем, возможно, и проштудировал.

Он истязал больных, отчаявшихся людей. И ни черта нельзя было с этим сделать. Ни черта. Потому что ключ заключался в этом — «отчаявшихся».

За шаг до смерти он давал им надежду — выжить.

Раз в месяц в общине проводили «церемонии», или инициации, к которым допускали только «достойных» послушников. Попросту говоря, каждое новолуние пять или шесть людей по выбору Билла отправляли на болота, в средоточие Роя. Иногда утром одного приносили обратно — Дженсен видел такого своими глазами: окровавленного, в болотной жиже, с дырой в затылке — словно чудовищного новорожденного с вырванной из головы пуповиной.

Видел, как вся община подходила к нему — новому Меченому, корчащемуся на брезенте, загнанно хватающему ртом воздух; видел, как благоговейно люди касались края его пропитанных зловонной тиной и кровью белых одежд. Они все страстно хотели оказаться на его месте. И истово верили, что еще больше бессонницы, бдений, голода — «очищения» — помогут им в этом.

Они разорвали бы любого, кто попытался отнять у них этот кошмар.

И Дженсен ставил капельницы, делал уколы обезболивающего, чистил раны и язвы, лечил вторичные инфекции, выводил из приступов. Помогал дотянуть до церемонии. Давал возможность умереть в болоте, а не от болезни. При встрече с Роем погибали девять из десяти, но каждый верил, что окажется тем самым десятым.

И до тех пор, пока они верили, Дженсену не оставалось ничего другого — лишь капельницы и уколы. Пока сам не сдохнет здесь от какой-нибудь лихорадки с забористым названием или укуса ядовитой твари. Ну, это если не рассматривать вариант, который продвигал Шелби: подставить затылок Лакаму, стать нун, уничтожить Билла и его чудовищную секту. Начать заново.

«Белый человек все портит. Ты — тот белый, кто может все исправить. Лакам не просто так тебя захотел».

Дженсен выключил центрифугу и переставил пробирку в штатив, переписывая гематокрит в блокнот, заменявший ему карту пациента, — ничего другого у Миранды в магазине не нашлось. Нужно было заказать нормальные бланки. И хотя бы простейший гемоанализатор — пусть ищут деньги, если хотят, чтобы у них действительно была больница, а не сарай. И компьютер тоже не помешал бы. Хотя вот компьютера он точно не дождется.

Хорошо хоть микроскоп есть.

Закончив анализ, Дженсен сменил перчатки и отпер дверь соседней кладовки, где хранились медикаменты. Сдвинул в сторону еще неразобранные коробки с сегодняшним пополнением, откатил сооруженный на процедурном столике алтарь: красные свечи, гирлянда камней, сушеная болотная трава — в тесной комнате столик ужасно мешал, но убирать его Ноа отказался наотрез. 

Алтари держали в каждой семье резервации; обмотанные бечевкой камни свисали даже с деревьев и электрических кабелей, протянутых между домами. Шелби попытался нацепить такой и на Дженсена, но мерзкая штуковина полетела в ближайшую грязную лужу. Впрочем, Шелби, скорее всего, просто издевался: сам он ничего подобного на себе не таскал и особым пристрастием к ритуалам не отличался.

Дженсен достал из шкафа обезболивающее, пакет физраствора, захватил штатив для капельницы и двинулся в палату — проверять, как юный нун справляется с обязанностями сиделки.

И еще в коридоре услышал: Эллен смеется. Хрипло, с одышкой, сразу вызвавшей мысль проверить сердце, но смеется. Как смеются двадцатилетние девочки с простудой, а не с лейкозом.

В палате горели обе лампы. Рой покачивался между ними ленивым гамаком, выпуская в сторону Эллен ветвистые ложноножки. Но она не замечала — хохотала от души, глядя во все глаза на Шелби, изображающего посреди палаты… зомби? Ну, по крайней мере, выходило похоже: Шелби, скособочившись, ковылял на прямых ногах, тянул к Эллен скрюченные пальцы, пучил глаза и рычал. Умудряясь одновременно облизывать свой яркий рот и завлекающе поводить в ее сторону пахом. Порнозомби.

Дженсен сел на свободную койку, дожидаясь, пока пациентка отсмеется. 

Ритмичные черные протуберанцы, бьющие с потолка в обритую голову девочки, завораживали. 

Завораживали. Не пугали.

Он закрыл глаза.

Что, черт возьми, случилось с ним? С его разумом. Со всем этим миром. Когда и какую границу Дженсен пересек, что вот это ебаное безумие стало нормальным?

Койка содрогнулась и просела: Шелби со всей дури плюхнулся рядом. Толкнул в плечо плечом.

— В этом и разница. Дженсен сказал бы, в том, кто сверху. Да, Дженсен? Нун сам входит в Лакам, как пловец в безбрежный океан. Становится его частью. Говорит с ним, слышит его. В Меченого входит Лакам. Раз! — Шелби коротко, опасно ударил в воздух двумя сомкнутыми пальцами. — Ты не готов, а он уже внутри. Слышать и говорить тебя не научили, но власть его над тобой безгранична. Всегда так, если не управляешь ты, управляют тобой. Вот и Меченый идет, куда дергают поводок. Как осел. Как зомби. Ты поняла?  
— У тебя нет?.. — Эллен подняла тонкую руку, обхватывая себя под затылком.  
— Мне без надобности. Лакам рос во мне с момента, как я родился. Меня выбрали еще в утробе матери. Я весь пронизан им, мы одно целое. Но вот Дженсен уже большой вымахал, ему придется пройти через эту, как ее, неинвазивную процедуру.  
— Наоборот, — сказал Дженсен. — Когда раз и дыра в затылке, это инвазивная процедура.  
— Я запомню, — кивнул Шелби. — Но Меченым Дженсен не будет, он будет нун. Если, конечно, перестанет воротить нос и начнет учиться.  
— А женщине у вас позволяют стать нун? — спросила Эллен.  
— В Ашленде — женщина-нун, и в Калумете.  
— А можно так, чтобы...  
— Мне нужно поставить капельницу, — прервал ее Дженсен и поднялся.

Ему хотелось ударить Шелби, вмазать с размаха: тот дурил голову сказками умирающей девочке, соблазнял рассказами о безбрежных океанах, когда ее ждала только страшная смерть в болоте.

Эллен бросила быстрый взгляд на пузырек в его руке и слабо улыбнулась:

— Не нужно обезболивающее, доктор Эклз. Мне не больно. Первый раз за… я не помню за сколько. Совсем-совсем не больно.  
— Это ненадолго, — припечатал Дженсен, устанавливая штатив. — Я уйду, эта хрень улетит за мной.

«Ему плевать на тебя, Эллен. На всех вас плевать».

Он поднял глаза на подрагивающую черную лужу на потолке. Можно попросить этот Рой остаться, можно попросить его привести еще один, такой же «малый коготь», персонально для Эллен, — но пройдет десять дней, и он все равно ее убьет. Как всех тех, чьи тела гниют в окрестных болотах. 

— Белый человек, — произнес Шелби.  
— Что? — Дженсен резко повернулся к нему.  
— У тебя на лице вопрос. Ты весь один воплощенный вопрос. Вечно вы, белые люди, задаете не те вопросы, придумываете себе не те ответы. Вам на все нужно налепить бирку.  
— Ты сам их только что налепил. «Нун» — почетно, «Меченый» — позорно. А у нее выбор есть? — Дженсен кивнул на Эллен. — А у всех тех людей, которым даже поводок не достался, которых просто убили — он был? Лучше бы ты помолчал про безбрежный океан, нун.

Шелби стиснул рот и вздернул подбородок.

— Так какой твой вопрос? Хочешь знать, почему умирают эти люди?  
— Так почему, Шелби? — Дженсен перетянул жгутом руку молчавшей Эллен.  
— Потому, — Шелби встал. — Что полвека назад преподобный Билл столкнулся с великой силой и спросил себя: что это? Как такое возможно? И ответил себе, как сумел.

Шелби подошел к двери палаты и обернулся на пороге.

— И вот уже пятьдесят лет, там, на острове, он приносит жертвы Сатане!

Хлипкая дверь захлопнулась с таким грохотом, как будто была сделана из стали.

— Их убивает не Билл, а твой Лакам! — крикнул вслед Дженсен. Вдохнул несколько раз, успокаивая пульс, и взял безвольную руку Эллен в свою, нащупывая вену. — Будет немного больно.  
— Доктор… — тихо произнесла Эллен. — Мне нужно обратно. В общину.

Дженсен вставил иглу в вену, вколол в пакет с физраствором обезболивающее и сдвинул ползунок, открывая ток лекарства.

— Тебе нужна химиотерапия, Эллен. И прости за… за все это.  
— Она мне не помогает, — слабо улыбнулась Эллен.  
— Судя по анализу, шанс еще есть и неплохой. Нельзя сдаваться. Существует множество препаратов, не поможет один, попробуем другой. Столько, сколько нужно.  
— Мы пробовали. Много. Разных. Доктор… доктор Эклз, вам не нужно извиняться. Я знаю все это, про общину, про преподобного, про то, что мало кто выживает. Но это мой единственный шанс. Это. А не вот, — она кивнула на капельницу. — И я не верю в дьявола. Я учусь в Массачусетском технологическом. Что мне дьявол.  
— Твоя болезнь опаснее дьявола, Эллен. До церемонии тебе лучше оставаться здесь, в больнице.  
— Но тогда я не попаду в дом избранных! Меня не выберут, если я… если я не буду стараться. А до следующего новолуния мне точно не дожить. Доктор! Пожалуйста. Прошу вас!

Дженсен стиснул зубы, оттягивая кулаками карманы халата.

— Хорошо. Но эту ночь ты проведешь здесь. Ты только пришла в себя, Эллен. И мне нужно прокапать еще хотя бы три препарата. Завтра отведу тебя обратно. Договорились?  
— Ладно. — она кивнула. — Я... Ладно. Но вы обещаете?

Латекс перчаток заскрипел, когда Дженсен потер друг о друга ладони, расслабляя сведенные пальцы.

— Я вернусь через час. Попробуй поспать.

Нужно навестить Миранду, проверить ее ребра. И разобрать, наконец, коробки. И успеть выбить из Совета резервации деньги на новые лекарства до завтрашнего утра, когда катер уйдет обратно в Човин.

Если они терпят на своей земле Билловы служения Сатане, пусть раскошеливаются на помощь его жертвам.

***

— Ух ты! Аллигатор! Это же аллигатор? — Эллен ловко вывернулась из-под руки и чуть не свалилась в воду, вцепившись в перила понтонного моста.

В десятке ярдов ниже по бурой, густой, как суп, протоке неторопливо плыла ребристая чешуйчатая спина. Не приглядываться — так куча веток и палых листьев.

— Их здесь полно, — Дженсен придержал Эллен ладонями за плечи. — Все байу этими тварями кишат.  
— Я еще ни разу не видела, — она легла животом на перила; балахон встопорщился горбом на худенькой спине. — Нас же не пускают никуда. Ходим строем из спального дома в молельный и обратно. Одному нельзя, шаг в сторону нельзя. А здесь так здорово! Смотрите, какая красивая птица!

Дальше по течению белая цапля купала голову в воде. Судя по направлению движения «кучки листьев», жить цапле оставалось недолго.

— Как думаете, в этом есть научный смысл? — спросила Эллен.  
— В чем именно? — уточнил Дженсен, мягко разворачивая ее от надвигающегося кровавого зрелища к сходу с моста.  
— Ну, во всем этом. Режим, бдения, моления постоянные. Может, надо давить иммунитет, чтобы организм не так сопротивлялся вторжению чужого? В том числе психический иммунитет. Бывает же психический иммунитет? Я просто думаю, они должны были за пятьдесят лет разобраться, как все работает.  
— Не знаю, Эллен, — отозвался Дженсен. — Возможно.

От необходимости оправдывать Билла подташнивало, но сказать девочке, что все бессмысленно и она все равно умрет, Дженсен не мог. Просто не мог.

Она снова остановилась, задрав голову, восторженно глядя на свисающие с голых ветвей над мостом седые бороды луизианского мха.

— Офигеть! Как на канале «Дискавери». А мы можем пойти не прямо, в обход? Там мангровые деревья, да? Вон те?

Эллен еле держалась на ногах, но Дженсен не споря свернул на тропинку вдоль берега. За их спинами забили по воде крылья и протяжно закричала цапля. 

Прибрежные заросли сползали по склону к протоке, накрывая тропу крышей сплетенных крон, и Дженсену то и дело приходилось наклоняться, ныряя под тяжело просевшими ветвями. Под ботинками хлюпало, осока цепляла колени. В пропитанном болотными испарениями сумраке все казалось неразличимо бурым, вылепленным из однородной массы: вода, деревья, мох, трава, и Дженсен до рези в глазах вглядывался во все торчащие из воды полусгнившие бревна и кучи прелых листьев, надеясь только, что успеет распознать аллигатора раньше, чем аллигатор решит, что проголодался. 

Эллен висела на руке и не прекращая крутила головой, выдавая свои «ух ты» и «офигеть» непрерывным потоком — но вдруг затихла: протока по правую руку раздалась вширь, разливаясь озером. У дальнего берега поднималось прямо из воды кольцо величественных болотных кипарисов, и за серебряной занавесью луизианского мха между их мощными стволами едва виднелась темная хижина на сваях. 

— Дом избранных, — прошептала Эллен. — Такой маленький. Я не знала, что он такой маленький. 

Она наклонилась, вытягиваясь, словно надеялась перенестись туда по воздуху.

— Долго еще до новолуния, доктор? Я должна быть там!  
— Оттуда не возвращаются, Эллен, — произнес Дженсен.  
— Я вернусь!

Из дома избранных путь был один: на болота, в гнездо Роя. Возвращались оттуда только Мечеными. Если повезло выжить. Ну, или не повезло — как посмотреть.

Тропа впереди подобралась к самой воде, окончательно раскиснув, и уперлась в пристань — короткий язык дощатых мостков. Перед пристанью заросли наконец расступились, и Рой, незаметный в лесу, взмыл в открывшееся небо, зависнув узким веретеном — почти стрелкой указателя — в просвете между деревьями. Но Дженсен сначала услышал: негромкое пение, больше похожее на заунывное мычание под нос, и лишь потом увидел понурую серую вереницу. 

Послушники. Пять пар и один в центре. Пары двигались одна за другой, след в след — одинаковые балахоны, низко опущенные головы в капюшонах, не позволяющих рассмотреть лица. Колонну возглавляла невысокая женщина в короткой красной накидке поверх рыбацкой куртки — пастырь, как они себя тут называли. Поводырь. Меченая.

Эллен торопливо сдернула руку с локтя Дженсена, повела плечами, отказываясь от поддержки, кивнула: 

— Спасибо, доктор. Вы… Спасибо. 

И заковыляла, оскользаясь в грязи, к своим.

Они даже не притормозили. Впрочем, нужды в том и не было: люди двигались так медленно, что Эллен успела догнать их до того, как колонна скрылась в лесу. Заняла место в центре, возле одинокого высокого парня, неуклюже подстраиваясь под его шаг. Из глубины памяти на поверхность вытолкнуло воспоминание о вчерашнем сне: тепло ладони на затылке, золотое облако, звон и шепот. Дженсен раздраженно мотнул головой — к чему это? Мало ли высоких парней на свете. 

Нужно было уходить: пациентку он доставил, в больнице ждали дела. Но Дженсен все стоял, не отрывая глаз от ползущей вдалеке вереницы послушников. Даже если бы его прямо сейчас начала засасывать вонючая хлябь, влажно липнущая к ботинкам, он не тронулся бы с места, и сам не мог понять почему.

Высокий парень поднял голову, обернулся к Эллен всем корпусом, кажется, спросил ее о чем-то. Сейчас ему прилетит от пастыря — разговаривать во время молитвы запрещено. Нарушитель правил замедлил шаг и вдруг взглянул прямо на Дженсена. И резко остановился, сдергивая с головы капюшон. 

Дженсен втянул носом ледяной воздух. В висках застучало молотом. 

Джаред. 

Джаред. Тут, в Луизиане. На болотах. В общине. В строе смертников. В колонне обреченных на гибель людей. 

Толстый длинноволосый парень, идущий за Джаредом, ткнул его в спину, заставляя передвигать ноги, и Дженсен зажмурился. 

Неужели дошло до галлюцинаций? 

Здесь не могло быть Джареда. Никак не могло. Если бы Меченые притащили в общину кого-то из прежней жизни Дженсена, того, кто был ему дорог, Рик непременно приперся бы глумиться. Только вчера, на причале, Рик Уорси вовсе не выглядел человеком, у которого есть козырь. 

А значит — показалось. Или Рой навел? 

Дженсен открыл глаза. Джаред… тот высокий парень накинул капюшон и двигался теперь, как все, склонив голову и мыча то ли песню, то ли молитву.

Рой свернулся над ним петлей и соскользнул в сторону, растворившись во тьме под деревьями, словно подтверждая: он тут не при чем.

Нет, прикосновение Лакама не спутать ни с чем: погружения в Рой затапливали эйфорией, дофаминовым, искусственным, вздернутым счастьем. Сейчас Дженсен ощущал только тоскливый страх: теснящий, неудобный, как надетый не на ту ногу ботинок.

Показалось. Точно показалось: послушники далеко, зимние сумерки, которые здесь начинают сгущаться, кажется, с самого утра, туманят взгляд. И пусть Дженсен мог бы поклясться, что видел спадающие на лоб Джареда отросшие, завивающиеся от влаги, пряди волос, видел его серое лицо, недельную щетину — это никак не мог быть он. 

Просто взбрык гиппокампа. Сбой системы распознавания, импульс, заплутавший в нейронной сети. Образ, вывалившийся из сна, наложившийся на чужого, незнакомого человека. 

Дженсен, словно под гипнозом, сделал пару шагов вслед колонне, отпрянул, отшатнувшись, и — побежал.

Ноги скользили в грязи, как по льду, увязали по щиколотки; тропа серой петлей висельника захлестнулась вокруг общинных домов — не освещенных, холодных, мертвых — вновь углубилась в лес, съехала обратно к понтонному мосту и, вернувшись в резервацию, загрохотала наконец под подошвами дощатым настилом.

Дженсен бежал неправильно, слишком быстро, дышал как попало, выжимая максимум из отвыкшего от нагрузки тела. Бег не помогал. Воздух жег легкие кислотой, мышцы воодушевленно ныли, но прогнать из головы картинку, где измученного Джареда гонят в молельный дом, не получалось. 

Солнечный Джаред, способный улыбкой сделать ярче свет в любом помещении. Добавить красок любой рутине. Подарить вкус к жизни одним поцелуем. 

Парень, обожающий Нью-Йорк, счастливчик, которому этот непростой город отвечает взаимностью. По радио он учил своих слушателей уживаться со своенравным Большим Яблоком. При встречах он просто учил Дженсена — жить.

Он и сейчас ведет свои программы на «Радио 710». Он никак не может умирать на болотах.

Дорога перелетела железный мостик и расщепилась надвое: от главной улицы поселка откололась узкая аллея — вглубь леса, к берегу окружавшей резервацию реки. Дженсен перешел на шаг, считая вдохи и выдохи, пытаясь выровнять взбесившееся дыхание. На ветвях тесно обступивших аллею деревьев покачивались бесчисленные белесые гирлянды из камней; кажется, с каждым днем их становилось все больше. 

Позапрошлый катер Дженсен не встречал, да и в общине не был уже неделю, если не больше. Тот высокий парень — явно новенький, из последней партии. Но Джаредом он быть все равно никак не может.

Джаред в Нью-Йорке!

Дом старого нун выступил тяжелой массой из-за деревьев; добротный, солидный по здешним меркам дом на высоких сваях. 

Дженсен счистил комья грязи с подошв о жестяной профиль, приваренный к подножию лестницы как раз для этой цели, и со всей дури долбанул по нему ногой, чуть не согнув пополам. Нет! Не хватало только взаправду свихнуться тут, выкрасть у шерифа ружье и вышибить себе мозги.

Рой не стал заползать внутрь, остался на террасе, словно заботился. Давал Дженсену передышку, время перебеситься, время побыть наедине с собой. Только из-под двери нет-нет да и высовывался любопытный черный язык. Облизывал грязные ботинки, тянулся вглубь дома, к старому дивану, и втягивался обратно в щель. 

Пол холодил ступни сквозь носки: дом остыл за день, нужно было включить отопление. И, наверное, приготовить обед — Дженсен не помнил, когда ел. Но он продолжал слоняться по просторной комнате, обставленной, как типичная гостиная семидесятых — и такой же древней мебелью.

За пыльным окном на перилах террасы пестрел полусгнивший под дождями вязаный половичок — провисевший там, возможно, лет десять. Дженсен почти открыл дверь, чтобы вышвырнуть его на хрен, но резко развернулся и двинул на кухню. Схватил с полки чашку и зачем-то принялся мыть.

Джаред ничего не знает об общине. О Лакаме. О преподобном Билле. Джаред ничего не знает о живых мертвецах, о Декстере Флетчере, о Рике Уорси. Дженсен сделал все, чтобы Джаред не узнал!

Чашка выскользнула из мыльных пальцев и со звоном кокнулась ручкой о дно мойки. Дженсен заторможенно поднял уцелевшую чашку с пошлой красной розой на белом боку и фарфоровый завиток отколовшейся ручки. От стыда вспотел затылок и задрожали руки. На какую-то долю секунды, на одно позорное мгновение, там, возле молельного дома, Дженсен испытал радость. 

Он хотел. Хотел, чтобы это оказался Джаред. Это было ужасно, неправильно, эгоистично, дико и до тошноты гадко — но как же он хотел рвануть вперед, прижать к себе длинное тонкое тело, ощутить теплый запах Джареда, зарыться носом в его волосы, поцеловать податливый рот, мягкие губы, услышать это глупое, несбыточное «Я с тобой» из порнушно-волшебного сна. 

Дженсен поднял руку и с силой швырнул чашку в мойку, отстраненно глядя, как та взрывается острыми осколками, как лепестки розы превращаются в бело-красное крошево на потускневшей от времени нержавейке. 

Завиток ручки он кинул поверх и закрыл ладонями лицо, давя на веки, пока перед глазами не заплясали световые штрихи. Надо успокоиться. Слишком велика цена ошибки.

Собранные осколки с шорохом сыпались с кулинарной лопатки в ведро. Руки Дженсен привычно берег, хотя нейрохирургические операции проводить ему теперь точно не светило — ни здесь, ни в тюрьме, ни после. Если при обвинении в убийстве предполагается какое-то «после».

Смутная высокая фигура в балахоне послушника призрачно торчала перед глазами, не позволяла сосредоточиться хоть на чем-то. 

Ладно. Хорошо. Ладно. Сумасшедшим он будет, если не проверит. В конце концов, можно проведать Эллен под предлогом осмотра и расспросить про того, с кем она шла в паре. Раньше, чем через два часа, послушников из молельного дома не выпустят. Значит, через полтора Дженсен должен быть там. 

Заставить себя поесть он так и не смог. Открыл было справочник заболеваний опорного аппарата, который одолжил у Ноа вместе с десятком других пособий, и бросил обратно в ящик. Кружил по дому старого нун, умершего два года назад, бесцельно трогая его вещи, пока не понял, что сейчас начнет швырять их в стены, одну за другой. 

Распахнул дверь, хлопнул подошвами ботинок друг о друга, сбивая на террасу подсохшую грязь, торопливо обулся, ссыпался по ступеням вниз, натягивая на ходу куртку, и почти побежал обратно.

На границе резервации и общины суматошно-панические мысли в голове вдруг обрели голос отца. «И что ты будешь делать, если это Джаред?» — спросил Алан Эклз. 

— Это не Джаред, — вслух возразил Дженсен, быстрым шагом преодолевая понтонный мост. 

Коготь Лакама шуршал над головой, завихрялся воронкой, то обгоняя, то отставая на пару шагов, словно веселый пес на долгожданной прогулке. Двери молельного дома оказались наглухо закрыты, но, судя по заунывному пению за ними, бдения еще продолжались.

Дженсен нашел поваленное дерево у границы леса, напротив лестницы в дом, и приготовился ждать, сколько придется. 

Пришлось долго. В этот раз послушников держали в молельном доме до самого заката — отгоревшего бесследно за толстой облачной завесой. Дженсен несколько часов просидел на бревне, вогнав себя в какое-то подобие транса, повторяя: «Это не Джаред», пока произнесенные внутри головы слова не распались на буквы, а затем вовсе не потеряли всякий смысл. 

Когда ноющие от холода ноги начали откровенно болеть, а сумрак сгустился до чернильного, дверь молельного дома распахнулась и на пороге возникла маленькая женщина-пастырь с электрическим фонарем в руке. Дженсен поднялся с бревна, с усилием разгибая задубевшее тело, и шагнул к лестнице. 

— Убирайся, — тихо и зло сказала женщина, тыча ему в лицо лучом света сверху, с крыльца. — Здесь некого спасать, с ними все в порядке.  
— Эллен.  
— Они отказались от имен.  
— Мне нужна Эллен, — упрямо повторил Дженсен, щурясь и прикрывая глаза ладонью. — Я должен проверить ее состояние после вашей экзекуции. 

Меченая поджала губы и сошла по ступеням, сразу оказавшись ростом Дженсену до плеча. Накинула свой красный капюшон, обернулась к дверям дома и дважды мигнула в черный проем фонарем. 

Изможденные послушники начали спускаться из тьмы во тьму, цепочкой, один за другим, двигаясь как сомнамбулы. Люди находились, похоже, в состоянии сниженного сознания и едва реагировали на внешние раздражители. И все же отзывались на сигналы поводыря, автоматически, бездумно, как выдрессированные животные.

Дженсен жадно вглядывался в лица, болезненно бледные в рассеянном электрическом свете.

Вот вышла Эллен, мутно кивнула в ответ на прикосновение, помотала головой, отодвигаясь от рук, отказываясь от помощи. Вот, с трудом переставляя по скрипящим ступеням ноги, сполз, держась за поручень, толстый длинноволосый парень. 

— Капюшоны! — отдала короткий лающий приказ Меченая и приподняла верхнюю губу, глядя на очередного послушника, возникшего в проеме двери. Слишком для него низком. 

Его капюшон был откинут. Кулаки крепко сжаты. Он проигнорировал окрик, закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул сырой воздух. А затем повернул голову и взглянул прямо на Дженсена. 

И сомнений не осталось.

На верхней ступени лестницы, ведущей в молельный дом, стоял Джаред Падалеки, ведущий нью-йоркского «Радио 710», любовник Дженсена из прошлой жизни. Человек, которого никак не могло здесь быть. 

Пришлось ухватиться за сваю. Рой оплел подпорку дома, заструился вверх, коснулся сжатых пальцев и с шелестом распался над головой.

Джаред узнавал. Джаред смотрел настороженно и прямо, и в его взгляде явственно проступал ужас. Дженсена качнуло к нему всем телом — прикоснуться, убедиться окончательно, схватить, утащить отсюда за собой хоть волоком. Но Джаред округлил глаза, останавливая, запрещая приближаться. Едва заметно качнул головой, а потом покорно, как все, опустил капюшон — и безучастно прошел мимо.

В этом не было ни малейшей логики: он мог оказаться здесь, только если его похитили, похитили из-за Дженсена, и какой тогда смысл скрывать, что они знакомы? Но Дженсена как заморозило. Почти сорвавшееся имя застряло под нёбом, перекрывая воздух.

Меченая замигала фонарем, подгоняя еле двигающихся послушников, сбивая в привычный строй по двое, прошипела в сторону Дженсена: 

— Видишь? Никто не умер. Вали отсюда.

И повела свою обреченную паству по тропе в ночной лес. 

Сейчас их закроют в спальном доме. И Дженсен так и не поговорит с Джаредом, не узнает, что происходит. Не коснется его. 

Свет фонаря рассеивался туманным конусом в пропитанной водой темноте. Медленно ползущая шеренга послушников казалась вырезанной из бумаги гирляндой, нанизанной на невидимую нить. Рой ссыпался черным дождем с ветвей над их головами, изогнулся по границе света и тьмы, взлетел вверх, съехал вниз. Теперь он, похоже, катал сам себя на «русских горках». Если бы можно было подать знак Джареду, чтобы тот изобразил, что ему плохо — споткнулся, упал. Если бы Лакам...

— Можешь его уронить? — произнес одними губами Дженсен, поднимая лицо к Рою, и у Джареда подломились ноги. 

Он упал, упал резко, навалившись на тех, кто шел впереди, сполз в жирную хлябь без сознания. Нет! Господи, нет! 

Дженсен рванул к нему, расталкивая локтями сгрудившихся вокруг упавшего людей. Блядь! Он дошел до точки. Он натравил на Джареда Рой! Если только он навредил Джареду, если он…

— Я сожгу тебя, — прошипел Дженсен. — Если ты… я спалю тебя к дьяволу вместе с собой!

Но Джаред уже садился, подтягивая непослушные ноги, тряс головой и зажимал уши, дезориентированный, но живой. Дженсен грохнулся возле него на колени и взял за подбородок, поворачивая лицом к себе, проверяя, как фокусируются глаза.

— Тише, тише, я врач. У вас часто бывают потери сознания? Сэр, посмотрите на меня. Сэр, вы меня видите? Сколько пальцев я показываю? — Дженсен старался говорить сухо и профессионально и незаметно гладил запястье большим пальцем, успокаивая.  
— Д-два, — растерянно отозвался Джаред. — Звенит все.  
— Он новенький? — резко спросил Дженсен у пастыря. — Я его раньше не видел. Необходимо проверить его состояние. Я его забираю. 

Пастырь поджала губы, но возражать не стала. Джареда, похоже, еще качало, и он плохо соображал, что происходит, но на ноги подняться смог. Дженсен закинул на плечо его руку и потащил к понтонному мосту, к резервации. Домой. Заставить себя отвести Джареда в больницу, где торчит Ноа, где вечно околачивается Шелби, Дженсен не мог. 

Джаред тяжело наваливался на плечо, с трудом перебирал ногами, молчал, но двигался. Над их головами, все еще играя в «русские горки», летел-катился Рой. 

***

Убедиться, что он в порядке, отмыть, согреть, накормить. Простой план.

В доме Дженсен сразу запер дверь на щеколду, опустился на корточки и помог Джареду стянуть облепленные грязью ботинки.

— Все, все, Джей. Здесь безопасно. Как голова? Не кружится? Ничего не двоится?

И рванул в спальню, продолжая говорить:

— Тебе надо поесть, ты похудел вполовину. У меня есть куриный суп из банки, я подогрею. Заварю хлопья, это быстро. Хлопья будешь?

Джаред молчал.

Когда Дженсен, вывернув отопление на максимум, вернулся в гостиную с одеялом в руках, Джаред уже скинул пропитанный болотной жижей балахон на пол, но остался стоять, прижимаясь спиной к двери и настороженно глядя на Дженсена. Волосы справа, там, где он рухнул лицом на землю, склеились в серые сосульки, от заросшего щетиной подбородка к скулам тянулись грязные полосы.

— Иди сюда, тебя надо согреть. Я знаю, в молельном доме не топят. Ты даже без куртки! Вот же бляди. Джаред… 

Джаред выбросил вперед руку, не позволяя приблизиться. На ощупь проверил засов, не поворачиваясь к Дженсену спиной, и поднял глаза. 

Черт. Лакам. 

Рой прилип к потолку. Изредка на его поверхности вспухали и втягивались обратно пузыри, похожие на те, что школьницы выдувают из жвачки. 

— Джаред.

Джаред не отрываясь смотрел на Рой. Прищурив глаза и очень зло: Дженсен даже представить не мог, что лицо Джареда способно транслировать такую ненависть. А потом он опустил взгляд на Дженсена, прижимающего к груди одеяло, — и выражение его глаз не изменилось. 

— Уйди, — сквозь зубы сказал Рою Дженсен. — Прошу, оставь меня. Оставь нас.

На черной пленке Лакама надулись штук двадцать пузырей разом и взорвались мелкой мошкарой. Мошкара посыпалась на голову, прошлась вихрем по полу, с коротким «ш-шурх» скользнула между ног Джареда, заставив того вскрикнуть, и скрылась в щели под дверью. 

Теперь взгляд Джареда помимо злости выражал ужас. 

— Я объясню, — Дженсен расправил одеяло, осторожно приближаясь к двери; неправильно, чудовищно, словно Джаред — дикое животное, которое он пытается поймать. — Я объясню, только позволь мне тебя согреть и накормить. Сколько ты здесь? Неделю?  
— Ты живешь один? — хрипло спросил Джаред, жестом предостерегая, чтобы не подходил ближе. Он был одет в темно-серый свитер с высоким горлом, явно чужой, и брезентовые рыбацкие брюки, спадающие с талии. Он похудел, под глазами залегли чернильные тени. Щетина добавляла ему возраста, белые от холода губы двигались с трудом.  
— Один, — кивнул Дженсен.  
— Ясно, — ровно ответил Джаред. — А нас двенадцать человек в одном сарае. Мужчины, женщины. Все вместе. Там ванная?  
— Душ, да, — Дженсен тяжело сглотнул. — Тебе нужно помыться. Вода горячая. Пойдем?  
— Здорово, — покивал Джаред, не двигаясь с места. — Горячая вода. Круто. Говоришь, куриный суп? Хлопья? Много?  
— Нет, я… я же не знал. Но мы купим, сколько нужно, сколько захочешь, в резервации есть магазин. Джаред, обещаю...  
— Значит, ты свободен? Ходишь, где хочешь, тебя никто не трогает. У тебя отдельное жилье. И отдельный… Лакам, — Джаред повел плечами, словно старался скинуть нечто, прилипшее между лопаток.  
— Ты измучен. Господи, как ты вообще… Прости. Прости меня. Ты не должен был пострадать, не должен был здесь оказаться. Я все исправлю, клянусь. Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе. Джаред.

Дженсен говорил и подходил ближе, протягивая одеяло и надеясь, что Джаред услышит. Послушает. 

И когда ему оставался всего шаг, Джаред вдруг бросился вперед. От неожиданности Дженсен даже не успел поставить блок. Джаред резко ухватил его за шею, развернул и впечатал лицом в дверь, выкручивая за спиной руку. 

— Ты один из них? — лихорадочно зашептал он в ухо. — Ты с ними, да? Да? Ты подстилка Лакама? Уже отдался? Как ты прогнал его? Ты в сознании. И зрачки нормальные. Почему он тебя слушает?

Бесцеремонные пальцы зашарили по шее, по затылку, прочесали волосы вверх, ощупали основание черепа, болезненно надавливая.

— Нет, нет, Джаред, я не с ними, — быстро заговорил Дженсен. — Я не Меченый. Я его не пустил, со мной все в порядке!  
— Я не понимаю, — Джаред продолжал выкручивать руку и выплевывать злые, растерянные слова. — Не понимаю. Ты не пленник. Что произошло? Ты здесь добровольно? Ты все бросил… работу, семью… меня! Ты всех бросил, Дженсен, чтобы приехать сюда? Зачем? Не понимаю. Не понимаю! 

Тянуть было нельзя, необходимо было выдать информацию как можно быстрее и четче, пока Джаред окончательно не вошел в штопор, но слова слипались комом в голове, аргументы цеплялись друг за друга, отказываясь выстраиваться в логические цепочки, и никак не выходило понять, что главное, что успокоит Джареда, прекратит этот кошмар.

— Я тоже не могу отсюда свалить, Джаред, — Дженсен пытался говорить спокойно, но у него не получалось, Джаред заражал своей болезненной трясучкой, пугал обвиняющими интонациями, и слышать страх в его голосе было невыносимо. — Я свободен только в границах резервации. Не могу подойти к лодкам, к любым средствам связи. Ни телефона, ни интернета. Я такой же пленник, как ты. Меня тоже похитили. Запихнули в автобус, привезли сюда. Клянусь, я не с ними, Джаред. Господи, мне так жаль. Так жаль… Джей.

Пальцы на затылке стали двигаться мягче, Джаред перестал выкручивать руку и внезапно развернул Дженсена, прижал за запястья к двери, блокируя. И заметался жадным, ищущим взглядом по лицу.

— Не с ними?  
— Нет, клянусь.  
— Тебя похитили?  
— Да. Это правда.  
— Дженсен…

Джаред вдруг обмяк, как под колени дали, отпустил руки и порывисто обнял, беспорядочно целуя виски, веки, лоб, щеки. Он ощупывал шею, плечи, локти, бедра, дышал часто, глубоко и все повторял невнятно:

— Мать твою, Эклз, мать твою… я нашел тебя. Я тебя нашел. Живой. Сука. Живой. Дженсен. Нашел.

Дженсен, ничего не понимая, обнимал в ответ, запускал под свитер ладони, чуть не воя от того, каким костлявым Джаред здесь стал, каким легким и тонким. Грудь затопило горячим, и хотелось плакать, только Дженсен, похоже, забыл, как это делается, и влага на ресницах мешала и одновременно приносила облегчение. 

— Джаред… Джей. Давай в одеяло? Замерз? Дом скоро прогреется. Будет легче. Скоро.

Джаред кивал и не отнимал рук ни на секунду, но, едва удалось укутать его в одеяло, тут же сбросил то и заявил:

— Я грязный, как дерьмо аллигатора. Не знаю, с чего головой в землю воткнулся, наверное, от голода совсем крыша поехала, они тут на еде, знаешь, знатно экономят.

Дженсен открыл рот — объяснить, и захлопнул. Облизал губы:

— Давай в ванную? 

Ужасно хотелось раздеть его самому, затолкать под обжигающе-горячую воду, пройтись по тощему телу мочалкой, словно неделю в проклятой общине на болотах можно смыть с него вот так. Но Джаред как-то скованно обхватил себя за плечи руками, взглянул исподлобья, и Дженсен отступил к кухне. 

— Я пока суп разогрею. Принести другую одежду?  
— Не надо, — мотнул головой Джаред.

Он даже дверь в ванную не закрыл. И раздеваться не стал. Дженсен вывалил банку супа в кастрюлю и поставил на плиту чайник — вовремя вспомнив, что молоко Джаред не пьет, а тот все стоял, уперевшись руками в раковину и низко наклонив голову. И только когда Дженсен уже почти решился предложить помощь, пустил, наконец, воду. 

Дженсен отвлекся помешать суп, а вернувшись, увидел, как Джаред моет голову под краном: неловко и скованно, как бесконечно уставший человек. 

В следующий раз он обнаружился уже в углу продавленного дивана в гостиной. Одеяло так и валялось рядом. Воротник свитера намок, капли с плохо вытертых волос ползли на обивку, оставляя темные пятна. Джаред явно принюхивался, раздувая ноздри, к запахам из кухни, и кадык ходил на его напряженной шее.

Дженсен закусил губу едва не до крови.

— Постарайся не спешить, ладно? — попросил он, ставя тарелку на журнальный столик. — После голодовки нельзя спешить.  
— Знаю, — кивнул Джаред, торопливо зачерпывая ложкой суп. — Читал. 

Дженсен устроился рядом, придвинулся так близко, как мог, чтобы не мешать Джареду есть. Нужно было срочно думать, как действовать, как вывезти его отсюда. Наверное, можно уломать Шелби помочь, пообещать ему что-нибудь — войти еще раз в Лакам, начать учиться ремеслу нун...

— Можно еще? — спросил Джаред, облизывая ложку.  
— Подожди немного, ладно? Желудок разболится. Ты целую банку супа уработал. Хотя бы минут двадцать подожди. Я принесу хлопья.  
— Ладно, — легко кивнул Джаред и вылизал тарелку. 

Перед глазами вспыхнуло — слишком ярко, слишком отчетливо: Дженсен нажимает на спусковой крючок ружья и голова Билла разлетается на ошметки, как тыква.

— Кто тебя похитил? — спросил он. — Рик Уорси? — И пояснил на недоуменно задранные брови: — Черный такой, пучеглазый. Из Меченых. Пастырей.  
— Да никто меня не похищал, — перебил Джаред. — Кому я нужен? Я сам.  
— Что — сам? — моргнул Дженсен. «Нужно было нормально проверить его состояние после падения, черт».  
— Ну. Сам. Сам сюда приехал. Сам тебя нашел.  
— Как — сам? Ты меня искал?  
— Искал и нашел, — с оттенком хвастовства хмыкнул Джаред и зевнул, натягивая одеяло на плечи. На полноценную эмоцию у него, похоже, не хватало сил.  
— А работа? Радио? — глупо спросил Дженсен. 

В ушах вновь звенели колокольчики из сна, и в голове не осталось мыслей, ни одной. Джаред — искал его? Джаред. Его искал.

— А я в отпуске, — пожал плечами Джаред. — Видишь — отдыхаю. 

И улыбнулся во весь рот, почти совсем как раньше. 

— Добавки можно? Двадцать минут прошли? — задрал невинно брови, зараза. 

Дженсен налил в чашку воды из успевшего подостыть чайника и протянул Джареду:

— Пей.  
— Не думаю, что здесь у кого-то может случиться обезвоживание, — усмехнулся Джаред, но чашку принял и послушно выпил всю воду до капли. 

Дженсен налил еще и принес с кухни хлопья. 

— Сока не осталось.  
— Да плевать, — Джаред сам щедро сыпанул из коробки в тарелку и вздрогнул, оглядываясь на дверь: черный язык вытянулся из-под нее, огибая брошенные ботинки, вильнул к стене и осторожно, «бочком» начал перемещаться вдоль плинтуса, словно думал, что так его никто не заметит. Джаред рывком подобрал ноги на диван, сжался, не сводя глаз с ползущей к нему черноты.

— Уйди! — прикрикнул Дженсен. 

Лакам вздрогнул, почти как Джаред, взвихрился десятком угольных смерчей и утек струйками обратно на улицу — через щели вокруг двери, сквозь замочную скважину. 

— Объясни это, — жестко потребовал Джаред и стиснул в побелевших пальцах ложку, словно та в случае чего могла его защитить.  
— Это как дурацкая игра, — Дженсен передернул плечами. — Но пока работает. Я его сюда не пущу. Не бойся.  
— Игра? Ты играешь… с этим?

Дженсен сел рядом, запахнул одеяло на поднятых к груди коленях Джареда. Он понятия не имел, что испугает его больше — то, что Лакам подчиняется, или то, что на самом деле это лишь видимость, и сказал как есть:

— Он играет со мной. Делает вид, что слушается. В мелочах. Приручает. И сторожит при этом не хуже собаки, мгновенно поднимает тревогу, если что. Я здесь ночь на третью попытался забраться в здание совета, там спутниковая тарелка и интернет. Рой тут же вызвал Шелби и шерифа, я даже компьютер включить не успел. И когда я просто протянул руку к телефону в местном магазине, он сжег к чертям этот телефон, было ужасно неудобно перед хозяйкой. Но если я велю ему свалить или еще какую-нибудь херню вроде того, он слушает.  
— Тогда, на пляже, — произнес Джаред. — Зимняя мошкара в бревне. Это был Лакам?

Серое ледяное море, падающее стальное небо, теплое объятие, бережный, уверенный Джаред, закрывающий спину, мягкость его шарфа на шее. 

— Да, — Дженсен прикрыл глаза. — Все началось тогда. Он таскался за мной постоянно. И Меченые. А потом Меченым надоело, и они приволокли меня сюда.  
— И выдали отдельное жилье, Лакама для игр и все такое?  
— Не совсем. Меченые-то волокли меня в общину к Биллу и, я так понимаю, собирались без затей запихнуть в дом избранных и на болота, скормить Рою, сделать таким, как они сами. Но тут явилась делегация индейцев с ружьями и объявила, что Лакам меня выбрал и я их следующий нун. Не бери в голову, а? Я сам ни черта не понимаю. Но у них тут нечто вроде холодной войны между резервацией и общиной, и мы этим воспользуемся. Вытащим тебя отсюда.

Джаред несколько долгих секунд вглядывался в лицо Дженсена, и было совсем непонятно, о чем он думает. Потом он устало потер глаза, протянул руку к журнальному столику и переставил тарелку с хлопьями к себе на колени. Ноги на пол он так и не спустил.

— Меня вытащим, ха. Вообще-то это я тебя отсюда вытащу.  
— Как?  
— Есть один чувак, Том. Раз в неделю, в дни, когда приходит катер, он ждет меня в условленном месте с лодкой. Ты же не думаешь, что я полез сюда без страховки? Том помог мне тебя найти, он двинутый на этом месте, на преподобном Билле. Просто, блядь, сдвинутый. Он нас вывезет.  
— Джаред. Ты мог отсюда уйти и… какого черта?  
— Ну, — отозвался с набитым ртом Джаред. — Все пошло слегка не так, как планировалось. И я никак не мог отыскать твою задницу. 

Он пнул Дженсена в бедро ступней, и Дженсен перехватил его за лодыжку.

— У тебя ноги мокрые насквозь! Пневмонию хочешь? А ну снимай эту дрянь.

Джаред послушно засучил ногами, стягивая промокшие носки. Дженсен сдернул их сам, снял с себя шерстяные, оставшись в хлопковых, и надел на голые изящные стопы, приласкав большим пальцем круглую выпуклую косточку. Джаред благодарно вздохнул и поджал в носках пальцы, довольно жмурясь. 

— Сейчас мне кажется, что ничего более интимного со мной в этой жизни не делали, — блеснул насмешливым взглядом. 

Движения ложки в его руке замедлились, он уже не давился хлопьями, едва жевал и незаметно сползал по спинке дивана все ниже. 

— Как ты вообще нашел меня, а? — спросил Дженсен, укутывая одеялом его ступни.  
— Вот тут по сценарию надо выпендриться и сказать, что нет ничего невозможного для Джареда Падалеки, но что-то я, кажется, с этой их техникой промывки мозгов уже и имя свое начал забывать.

Джаред вымученно улыбнулся, и Дженсен вбил ладонь в просевший край дивана. Украсть ружье у шерифа будет не так уж сложно. Это не телефон.

— Я с Трэвисом… помнишь, я рассказывал про Трэвиса? Мы с ним нашли твой порше в Южном Бронксе. Потом я… частного детектива… нанял… 

Джаред говорил все медленнее, слова становились невнятными, а паузы между ними слишком долгими. 

— Форум один, про пропавших… Разместил твое фото с камеры... наблюдения. Ты в магазине… тебе Оскара должны дать. Том написал…

Звякнула о пол ложка. Дженсен едва успел подхватить тарелку с расслабленных коленей. Джаред спал. 

Спал, даже не доев, сдвинув во сне брови, обхватив себя руками за плечи и компактно подтянув к груди длинные ноги. Спал, съехал по подлокотнику щекой, уткнувшись в вытертый велюр когда-то зеленого дивана. Дженсен откатил журнальный столик и сел рядом на пол. 

В голове звенели, переливались колокольчики и бился оглушающим прибоем океан, шуршал, утягивая за собой золотой песок, обнажая берег. А ведь Джаред вовсе не был загорелым. Откуда? Городской, такой городской. 

Сейчас, в мерклом свете лампочки, его кожа отдавала нездоровой желтизной, родинки возле носа и на щеке, которые Дженсен так любил трогать, выглядели слишком темными, скулы заострились, в клочковатой щетине неожиданно проглядывала пепельная пегая седина. Джаред совсем растерял весь свой модный нью-йоркский лоск. От того, какой он красивый, у Дженсена заходилось сердце: казалось, какой-то неистовый молот с каждым ударом расплющивает его в ошметки, в лоскуты, в кашу.

Джаред пришел за ним. 

А ведь совсем недавно Дженсен радовался, что отец успел уволить его и спасти клинику, что он никогда не узнает, где оказался его сын. Что семью не тронули. Такое спокойствие приносила уверенность, что Дженсен никого не потащил за собой сюда. На дно. В ад.

Вот только Джаред спустился за ним сам.

Благополучный, успешный, блестящий нью-йоркский парень Джаред. Счастливый… да, наверное, счастливый. Довольный жизнью уж точно. С кучей друзей, с отличной работой, с любящей семьей. И полным гриндром мальчиков на ночь — а то и на всю жизнь, если бы захотел. И одним замороченным, неудобным любовником с сексом по расписанию. Любовником, который даже не мог сходить с ним в клуб. Вместе выпить. Потанцевать. Который не мог изменить свои планы и принципы, чтобы стать для Джареда его «плюс один». 

Джаред закашлялся во сне, задышал хрипло. Дженсен подался к нему, протянул ладонь ко лбу — и не решился тронуть, боясь разбудить. Погладил, как дурак, подлокотник рядом и остановиться не смог. Вытертая до основы обивка цепляла подушечки пальцев, но Дженсен водил и водил по ней, очерчивая лицо Джареда, задерживая над ним дыхание и стискивая зубы все сильнее с каждым ударом молота по расхераченному сердцу. 

Никто и никогда не делал для Дженсена столько. Ни от кого и никогда он не потребовал бы подобного. Да что не потребовал — не принял бы! А Джаред… как всегда. Сволочь. Как всегда. Просто пришел не спросясь. Спасти. Да чтоб его!

Дженсену было слишком много. 

Слишком.

Нужно вытаскивать его отсюда. Нельзя ждать неделю, он не выдержит столько на болотах: холод, голод, постоянная влажность, у него уже легкие отказывают.

Да и какой смысл — ждать? Дженсену все равно не выбраться отсюда. Лакам не отпустит. И за границей резервации ждет только тюрьма. Шестнадцать лет назад он сумел ее избежать, но больше отцовские адвокаты не помогут. Первая судимость нагонит, припомнят все, что Мэри Пейдж так старательно замела под ковер, и месяц в бегах не объяснить никак. Дженсен сядет за убийство.

Джаред рисковал собой напрасно. 

Нельзя позволять ему рисковать дальше.

Дженсен вскочил на ноги и рванул к двери, сдернул с вешалки куртку. Индейцам нужен еще один нун — так они его получат. За свободу для Джареда.

У порога валялся грязный балахон, и аж руки зачесались, настолько захотелось сжечь его к ебеням. Правда, в такой кромешной тьме костер заметят даже в лесу, примчится пожарный-парамедик Ноа… Стоп.

Где Лакам? 

Взгляд сам уперся в окно — безошибочно, точно встроенный радар. Кромешная тьма оказалась Роем. Тот висел за стеклом театральной тяжелой кулисой, изредка покачиваясь и наблюдая с улицы за метаниями Дженсена. Выжидал.

— Все-таки приручил меня, да? — одними губами произнес Дженсен, глядя сквозь отражение гостиной в абсолютную черноту. — Приучил к неизбежности. 

Под ребрами запоздало потянуло ледяным — надо же, как резво он побежал к Шелби соглашаться. Словно давно уже все решил. Смирился, что станет нун, поверил, что нет других вариантов, и ждал лишь повода, чтобы подставить затылок.

«Джаред тебе не наживка, черная ты хрень!»

А индейцы — не союзники. И Шелби — не друг, и помощи от него ждать глупо. Опасно. Билла он, конечно, ненавидит, но Лакам и тайну резервации будет защищать насмерть. И если сочтет Джареда угрозой или — рычагом воздействия, колебаться не станет. 

Нужно просчитать все шансы. Узнать у Джареда, что за Том с лодкой, насколько тот надежен. Поговорить нормально, разобраться что к чему. Вместе. И — лишь если не останется другого выхода — использовать свой единственный козырь с умом. Не промахнувшись.

«Вместе». Странное слово. Как горячий камень в замерзшей руке: хочется инстинктивно отшвырнуть и — сжать крепче. 

Дженсен повесил обратно на крючок куртку, поднял балахон, отмыл от грязи и разложил вместе с носками сохнуть на стуле, поближе к батарее. Собрал посуду в раковину, вернулся к дивану и устроился в ногах у Джареда. Морщинка между его нахмуренных во сне бровей никак не расходилась, и у Дженсена сохли губы от желания поцеловать его в лоб. В заросший подбородок. В заострившиеся скулы. 

Он подтянул колени к груди, невольно копируя позу Джареда. Вытянул ноги, пиная журнальный столик. Отъехал по сиденью в угол, к подлокотнику; перевернулся на бок, закидывая руку за спинку. И снова сел ровно, растирая кисти. Не отрывая взгляда от Джареда.

Как он вообще сумел отыскать это чертово место? Дженсен ведь сделал все, чтобы замести за собой следы. И Рик, который запихивал его в неприметный церковный автобус на лесной дороге в Нью-Джерси, — наверняка тоже. Полиция не нашла, а Джаред нашел.

Но привычную картину мира ломало в труху не это. А то, что он вообще стал искать. Почему?

Огромная, разбивающая в крошево мысль о том, что чертов бесстрашный Джаред приперся — за ним! — в пасть Лакама и когти Билла, заставляла корчиться на продавленном диване и навязчиво массировать пальцы один за другим, как перед операцией. 

Одна из девиц Джоша, тоже врач, исповедовала метод реабилитации после травм, при котором остеопат давит на разные точки, помогая нервной системе вспомнить о мышцах, суставах и связках, заново учит мозг задействовать все части тела, словно в детстве. 

Дженсен не верил в наличие души, хотя многие врачи верили. Только сейчас ему казалось, что кто-то тычет пальцами в его душу, во все точки подряд, и мозг взрывается, разламывается от нового знания, а он сам ломается от новых… чувств.

Считалось, что метод не приносит боли. Что ж, сюрприз! Когда тебе под сорок, ты выстроил свою жизнь правильно и жестко, держишь под контролем каждую эмоцию и осознаешь каждое свое действие — в самом деле больно вдруг обнаружить, что ни черта ты про себя не знаешь.

Понять, что ты любишь кого-то так сильно, что не задумываясь готов убить за него — это как обнаружить у себя новую конечность. Она есть, и она твоя, но твой дурацкий закостенелый мозг понятия не имеет, что с ней делать. 

Дженсен покосился на окно и снова вытянул ноги, сползая ниже по спинке дивана. 

Рой упрямо качался за стеклом черной занавеской. Пальцы горели от слишком интенсивного невротического массажа. Стрелка на старом механическом будильнике тупо ползла по кругу, отсчитывая минуты; потом час, и другой… А потом в дверь постучали. 

Постучали так громко, что Джаред подскочил и запутался в одеяле, бешено озираясь. Увидел Дженсена, выдохнул длинно:

— Не приснилось.  
— Тш-ш. Не бойся. Сейчас выясню, что происходит.  
— Я не боюсь, — хмуро и неубедительно буркнул Джаред.  
— Ичиль-нун! Откройте! — завопил из-за двери Ноа. — Это срочно, ичиль-нун!

Дженсен накинул куртку и протиснулся на крыльцо мимо парамедика, не впуская того в дом. 

— В чем дело?  
— Они, — доложил Ноа, вложив в это «они» всю мощь своего неодобрения, — приходили в больницу. Искали вас и какого-то парня. Послушника, что вы забрали.  
— Так. А ты?  
— Я не пустил. Сказал, вы процедуру проводите, нельзя мешать.  
— Молодец.

Ноа выпятил грудь: 

— Сэр! — и уронил плечи, поскреб затылок: — Но они скоро обратно припрутся. Черный парень с ними приходил, сильно злой.  
— Ясно, — Дженсен оглянулся на дверь. — Жди здесь, я сейчас.

Он взялся за дверную ручку, и пришлось напрячь пальцы, чтобы сдержать дрожь. Первый порыв — забаррикадироваться вдвоем в доме старого нун, объявляя Меченым безнадежную войну — нужно было пресечь усилием воли. Усмирить бешеные панические мысли. 

Дженсен выпрямил спину, глядя прямо на дверь, фокусируясь на чешуйках тускло-голубой облупленной краски. Похоже, в общине не знают, что они с Джаредом связаны. Но Рой видел их вместе — не только сейчас, еще в Нью-Йорке. Узнал или нет? Знать бы еще, как Лакам воспринимает людей.

Очень вероятно, Рик притащился не за Джаредом Падалеки, любовником Дженсена. В больницу он вламываться не стал, так что возможно — его просто отправили за безымянным послушником, которого Дженсен самовольно увел. Сражаться сейчас за Джареда означало его стопроцентно выдать.

По всему выходило, что безопаснее и разумнее было бы вернуть его обратно, пока Дженсен не подготовит побег. 

Он обернулся и взглянул в настороженные глаза Ноа.

— Проводишь пациента обратно в общину, только тихо, в обход, прямо к спальному дому. А я вернусь в больницу, сам с ними разберусь. Когда припрутся.

Ноа осклабился.

— Уж разберитесь, сэр.  
— Подождешь здесь? Я его разбужу и выведу.  
— Конечно, ичиль-нун. 

Джаред на диване кутался в одеяло и, прищурившись, смотрел на Рой за окном. 

— Что же это за адская хрень, а? — протянул безнадежно.  
— Не знаю, Джей. Индейцы считают его Великим Духом болот, а преподобный Билл… 

Дженсен умолк — Джаред, явно не слушая, повернул к нему голову и спросил бесстрастно: 

— За мной пришли? 

Горло сдавило. Ответа не вышло, только кивок.

— Я должен уйти? К ним? К умирающим? 

Дженсен шагнул к дивану, обхватил Джареда за плечи, вжал в грудь лицом, накрывая ладонью затылок. Все новое в Дженсене, как и старое, ревело, орало, выло: «Не отпущу!» 

— Я не хочу, — очень ясным, ломким голосом проговорил Джаред. — Не хочу. 

Его плечи дрожали, и сам он дрожал, и Дженсен боялся стискивать его крепче, чтобы не переломать ключицы. Но хотелось — крепче. 

— Они, кажется, по-прежнему не знают, что мы знакомы, Джей. Я заберу тебя завтра, мы все обсудим. Обещаю! Нужно будет как-то продержаться неделю, не привлекая внимания.  
— П-почему — неделю?

Джаред дернулся в руках, отстранился и задрал штанину. Дженсен уставился на ряд глубоких царапин на его голени. Последние, совсем свежие, еще кровили. Что это, блядь — новая пытка преподобного Билла? 

— Что это? Джаред!  
— Календарь. Очень важно не сбиться. Я оставляю метки, сколько прошло дней.  
— На себе?!  
— Тут же башка идет кругом, непонятно, когда день, когда ночь, спать не дают, будят постоянно, тащат на медитации, бдения эти. После них вообще не соображаешь. Но кормят вроде раз в сутки. Кажется. Не знаю. Я считаю по кормежкам.  
— Погоди, я хоть продезинфицирую, ты же так заработаешь столбняк или сепсис! 

Дженсен метнулся в ванную за спреем-антисептиком и салфетками и, вернувшись, закатал Джареду штанину выше колена.

— Чем ты резался вообще?  
— Тихо, не суетись. Проволокой. Отломал от майх-тун, они этих личинок каменных на проволоки крепят. Да я не идиот же, ну! Я продезинфицировал.  
— Как?  
— Над свечкой.  
— Ичиль-нун! — крикнул Ноа из-за двери.  
— Идем уже, жди! — рявкнул Дженсен, распыляя спрей.  
— Да погоди ты! — Джаред оттолкнул его руку и заскользил пальцем по ранкам, шевеля губами — считая. — Бля! Дженсен! Семь! Семь же! Надо бежать!  
— Джаред.  
— Да как я сразу не сообразил? Сейчас, сегодня! Там Том ждет!  
— Джаред, — Дженсен поймал его ладони в свои и сжал до боли. — Джей. Ты сказал, он ждет в день, когда приходит катер.  
— Ну да. Эклз, даже не говори мне, что ты собираешься торчать тут еще семь суток!  
— Катер был вчера, Джей. Уже вчера. 

Джаред осел на диван, выдернул пальцы из рук Дженсена и схватился за волосы. 

— Блядь! — прошипел зло. — Вот я дебил. Сбился. Сбился же. 

Он начал шарить по карманам брюк и — прежде, чем Дженсен успел сообразить, что происходит, — вытащил кусок толстой проволоки и принялся расцарапывать ногу. 

— Прекрати! Да ты что! Прекрати немедленно!

Проволоку Дженсен попытался отобрать, но Джаред — откуда силы только взялись — увернулся и жестко оттолкнул его. 

— Ты не понимаешь. Не понимаешь. Время — это все. Эти блядские метки — все, что у меня есть. Я даже несколько дней не продержался, сбился! А Том ждал, целую ночь ждал. Теперь только через неделю. Еще неделю тут. Дженсен, прости. Мы могли уйти раньше. Вчера. Но я не знал, как тебя найти. Уже думал — все. Лежишь в болоте мертвый. Совсем мертвый.

Дженсен стукнулся коленями об пол, дернул Джареда на себя и начал целовать, беспорядочно, куда придется. Перебивая это его идиотское «прости», неуместное совсем, дурное.

— Джей, ты выберешься, клянусь. Ты выберешься отсюда.  
— Мы! Эклз, мы!  
— Мы, хорошо, да. Мы выберемся. Сейчас нужно идти. Успеть до того, как сюда припрется Рик. Ноа тебя проводит, он индеец, парамедик, он не с ними.  
— Ему можно доверять? — глухо спросил Джаред, задирая за подбородок лицо Дженсена и оглаживая его виски холодными пальцами.  
— Нет, Джей. Тут никому нельзя доверять. Тут только мы. И мы уйдем. Через неделю, да? Как ты и говоришь. Я все устрою. Доверься мне.

Джаред неожиданно фыркнул и покачал головой: 

— Ну уж нет! Еще чего. Глянь, что ты устроил вместо нашего свидания в ресторане! — его веселье было слишком фальшивым и натянутым, но Дженсен покаянно рассмеялся. 

И закашлялся: снова сдавило горло.

— Джей, я не позволю тебе гнить здесь ни одной лишней секунды. Идем. Я знаю. Там ад.  
— Неважно, — прошептал Джаред. — Я там уже был. Можно привыкнуть. Главное, не путаться в днях.

Он притих и только кивал, пока Дженсен помогал ему надевать ботинки, натягивал на него свою куртку и балахон поверх, наскоро инструктируя: 

— Жалуйся на головную боль, тошноту и помутнение зрения. Что затекает рука. Или нога. Отлично, если пару раз покачнешься, будто готов хлопнуться в обморок.  
— Разберусь, — поморщился Джаред и вдруг попросил: — Устрой мне зубную щетку на следующее свидание. Иначе не приду.

Дженсен поцеловал его ледяные губы и ткнулся напоследок лбом в лоб. 

Он соврал Джареду. Соврал, обещая уйти вместе. Но сказать ему, прошедшему через чистый ужас, что все было — и будет — напрасно, оказалось невыносимо.

Невозможно.

***

Промывать раны, выносить судна, обтирать лежачих, отдраивать полы от крови и рвоты — именно этим Дженсен занимался год после вынесения приговора, когда до медшколы работал в госпитале волонтером. Брал все смены, какие мог, а между сменами прилежно отсиживал собрания анонимных алкоголиков и наркоманов: дико боялся, что потянет нажраться или нюхнуть. 

Не тянуло. 

Зато сейчас, промывая хрупкие пальцы Мелиссы — пятьдесят семь лет, акролентигинозная меланома, диагностирована в две тысячи четырнадцатом, прогноз неблагоприятный, — Дженсен ощущал тот зуд, который так страшил его в юности. Бешеную тягу, зов. Не к наркоте, не к бухлу. Тянуло домой. Точнее, в то место, которое теперь считалось его домом. 

Там ждал Джаред.

Утром Дженсен явился в общину, сопровождаемый любопытным веселым Шелби и не менее любопытным взбудораженным Роем, и объявил, что меняет правила: забирать послушников для осмотра и процедур будет теперь сам. Проморгали, мол, вчера парня в предынсультном состоянии. Дежурный пастырь, пожилой мулат с седой бородкой, флегматично выслушал заготовленную речь и ответил, что переговоры не в его компетенции. Велено отправлять в больницу тех, кто совсем плох, он и отправляет. А врача в общину допускать не велено. Но потом покосился на черный мячик Роя, играющего самим собой в настольный теннис через веревку с одеялами, и выдал Мелиссу, которой нужно было обработать язвы, мистера Стоуна — шестьдесят два года, хроническая обструктивная болезнь легких — и Джареда, честно сидевшего в углу, зажимая голову ладонями.

Джареда Дженсен, сделав петлю по дороге в больницу, оставил в доме старого нун — «лежать под капельницей». Сообщил, глядя в глаза Шелби, пытаясь высмотреть малейший намек на подозрение:

— Предынсультное. Нужен полный покой. 

Но тот только плечами пожал, продолжая флиртовать с Мелиссой и громко цокать языком в ответ на наставления мистера Стоуна: «Не кури, парень, а то закончишь как я, выкашливая легкие себе под ноги каждое утро». 

Теперь Дженсен пытался сосредоточиться на пациентах и не тянуться мысленно к Джареду каждую секунду: догадался ли тот включить оставленный у кровати обогреватель, поел ли перед тем, как завалиться спать, — вчера Ноа, вернувшись в больницу, рассказал, что ночью послушников снова таскали на бдения.

Мелисса негромко пела, пока Дженсен промывал и бинтовал ей руки — извиняясь, что ей так легче. Шелби притих и быстро свалил. Дженсен закончил с Мелиссой, уложил ее в постель и занялся мистером Стоуном. Через пару часов пришла индейская старушка с запущенным артрозом, потом — рыбак с нагноением.

Пока Дженсен вычищал полость и накладывал повязку, Ноа успел отвести Мелиссу и мистера Стоуна обратно в общину, а вернувшись, предложил:

— Ичиль-нун, идите домой обедать. Я подежурю. Вызову вас, если кто объявится.

И Дженсен пошел — отчаянно стараясь не сбиться на бег. 

Дождя не было, но промозглый ветер нагонял порывами на открытых участках, забивался холодом под короткие рукава: свою куртку Дженсен отдал Джареду, а в магазине у Миранды нужного размера не нашлось.

Рой лениво прыгал жирной белкой с дерева на дерево, но у самого дома вдруг развернулся перед лицом черной вуалью.

И Дженсен, не успев затормозить, впилился в него на полном ходу.

Окатило тьмой. Воздух затрещал помехами, как радиоэфир, сдавил барабанные перепонки какофонией голосов — мужских, женских, юных, старых — бесконечно далеких и слишком близких: 

«Ты наш… Ты с нами… Ты нужен… Нужен… Ты наш».

«Док, эй, док, — прошептал в затылок Флетчер. — Ты что, тут?»

— Отпусти! — заорал Дженсен.

Вуаль лопнула, схлынула шорохом по лицу. Дженсен согнулся, глотая сырой воздух распахнутым ртом; пару секунд казалось, что сейчас вывернет. И выпрямился, глядя в покачивающиеся как ни в чем не бывало черные волны над головой.

— Жди, сволочь. И не смей заползать в дом и пугать Джареда, понял?

Рой свернулся воронкой и взлетел вертикально вверх, теряясь в сплетении голых ветвей: пока еще слушался, но, очевидно, терял терпение. Рано или поздно придется сказать Джареду, что уйти отсюда сможет только он один. 

«Но еще не сейчас».

В доме было сумрачно и тихо. У двери висели куртка и балахон, валялись грязные ботинки. На кухонном столе стояли две пустые консервные банки — из-под супа и бобов — с торчащими из них ложками: Джаред явно не стал заморачиваться с разогревом еды.

Дженсен выкинул банки, зажевал на ходу вчерашний сэндвич из холодильника, соорудил декорацию капельницы — на случай, если притащится Ноа или кто-нибудь из Меченых — и наконец открыл дверь в спальню.

Спальня оказалась протоплена до слишком сухого, трескучего воздуха. Но Джаред спал, накрывшись одеялами с головой, подоткнув под себя края, и Дженсен не стал выключать обогреватель. Задернул занавески — как будто это могло помешать Рою подглядывать, скинул верхнюю рубашку, завис пальцами над болтами джинсов, но тормознул и ввинтился в одеяльный кокон одетым, пытаясь умоститься так, чтобы не рухнуть с узкой кровати. 

От Джареда пахло зубной пастой и мылом. Он явно побрился: нос Дженсена задевал гладкий подбородок, и переоделся — мягкая ткань под щекой не походила на грубый свитер. Дженсен осторожно устроил руку поперек мерно поднимающейся груди, вжался лбом в острое плечо, и Джаред глубоко вдохнул и, так и не проснувшись, влажно выдохнул в висок приоткрытым ртом. Прошептал невнятно: 

— Дженсен.  
— Я здесь, Джей. Я с тобой. 

Было слишком жарко. Слишком тесно вдвоем; в ребра впивался край кроватной рамы. Слишком сильно бухало сердце, тревожные мысли бились под черепной коробкой, скапливаясь болью над глазницами.

Джаред на ощупь нашел запястье, обхватил кольцом, задышал тише, глубже, затягивая дыхание Дженсена в свой ритм. И Дженсен даже не просек, как вырубился. 

Проснулся он от страха. Он не помнил, что ему снилось, но какая-то лютая, неумолимая волна плеснула изнутри в грудь ужасом, затопила с головой, и только что пережитый во сне кошмар потянул щупальца в реальность, начал просачиваться с каждым судорожным выдохом, блокируя возможность вдохнуть. 

Джареда не было рядом. И Дженсен почувствовал, что если не вдохнет сейчас, на самом деле откинется от недостатка кислорода. На этой панической мысли дверь бесшумно отворилась и в ярком проеме возник темный силуэт Джареда. 

— О, проснулся? Прости, я разбудил?  
— Где ты… где ты был? — прохрипел Дженсен, с облегчением впуская в легкие неожиданно прохладный воздух. 

Выключенный обогреватель стоял поодаль от кровати. 

— Эм… Утренние процедуры? — улыбнулся Джаред и плюхнулся рядом, проминая старый матрас. — Хотя уже ни хера не утро. 

В темной спальне свет из раскрытой двери освещал его, как прожектор на сцене. 

— Чего будить не стал?  
— Ну, отлить и почистить зубы я и без твоей помощи могу. Кстати, спасибо за щетку. Там стемнело. 

В последней фразе прозвучал невысказанный вопрос: Джаред явно пытался понять, не пора ли ему обратно. Не пришло ли время снова спускаться в ад. 

— Никто не приходил? — спросил Дженсен.  
— Не.  
— Значит, пока не пора. 

Дженсен откинулся обратно на постель, потер с усилием лицо. Джаред вытянулся рядом на боку, очертил пальцами губы. От этого простого прикосновения заныло все тело, в паху стало тяжело, неудобно и неловко. Господи, ну не сейчас же. 

Нужно поговорить, выяснить расстановку сил. Понять, как действовать.

— Расскажи про своего Тома с лодкой, — попросил Дженсен.  
— Томас Харди. Агент ФБР в отставке. Может, временной. Его не понять.  
— ФБР? — Дженсен приподнялся на локте, взглянул в удивительно спокойное лицо Джареда. — Этим местом интересуется ФБР?

Джаред выпятил губы, сдувая прядь волос, мотнул головой; блик скользнул по высокому лбу.

— Пока неофициально. Слышал про луизианское наводнение в августе? Отсюда, из болот, на большую землю вынесло восемь трупов. Все с дырой в затылке. Том нарыл стремную инфу про прошлое преподобного Билла, засек церковные автобусы, которые привозят в общину послушников. И посадил меня на такой автобус.  
— Просто, мать его, взял и посадил на автобус? Какого черта он сам на него не сел?!  
— Ну, он уже пытался в общину пролезть, и его отсюда вышвырнули. И из ФБР вышвырнули. Говорит, временно, в отпуск, но проверить, я, понятно, не мог.  
— И он подставил вместо себя гражданского? Господи, Джаред, тебя же могли убить! И сейчас могут, если только заподозрят про ФБР. О чем ты, блядь, думал?  
— Честно сказать, я не особо тогда и думал. Слишком загнался. Ты пропал, совсем, с концами, и… Как будто не было тебя, не существовало вообще, понимаешь? Я на опознания в морги ходил как на работу, — Джаред неловко усмехнулся. — Ну и как-то… съехал. 

Дженсен прикусил щеку до крови.

Джаред извинялся. Извинялся. За то, что не все просчитал, не справился с ужасом. 

Он ходил на полицейские опознания. Смотрел раз за разом на мертвых людей на жестяных столах, боялся увидеть знакомое лицо. И упрямо продолжал искать.

Дженсена рвало в клочья. Раздирало на части злостью на себя, на охуевшего агента Тома, ненавистью к преподобному Биллу и всем чертовым индейцам, которые допустили этот пиздец в своей резервации, — и... и благодарностью. Идиотской, неправильно, нечестной — по отношению к Джареду, которого он сам же и довел до ебаной секты.

Душило яростью — и крыло нежностью на грани боли.

— Злишься? — неуверенно спросил Джаред. И Дженсен сорвался. 

Подтянул его к себе, вжимая в плечо лицом, горячечно зашептал, растирая спину, как замерзшему ребенку:

— Нет. Нет. Ты… Блядь, ты псих, Джаред Падалеки. Как ты такое вытворил, а? Полный псих. Я… Морги, частные детективы, ФБР. Ты напрочь невозможный. Ты же мне мозг взорвал уже к чертям. Вот с первой встречи и взорвал. 

Именно. С первой встречи. И вовсе не Лакам разломал жизнь Дженсена на до и после. Не мертвый Декстер Флетчер с черными нитями в голове. Не Меченый Рик Уорси с автобусом «Князя Мира» в Уэствуде. Джаред. Приперся в жизнь Дженсена со своими непостижимыми принципами и нагло устроился, задрав повыше длинные ноги. 

Он с самого начала не строил отношения на сложной системе взаимных обязательств, разграниченных сфер ответственности, согласованных правил, долгов и счетов — как все в мире Дженсена. Хотелось сказать: он дарил, но и это было бы неправильно, неточно. А нужных слов не находилось, слишком ущербным оказался словарь доктора Эклза.

Джаред никогда не предъявлял счет. Даже сейчас, оказавшись из-за Дженсена в аду. И по всему выходило, что Дженсен уже должен ему больше, чем стоит его собственная жизнь.

— Тише-тише, да чего ты? — Джаред мягко отстранился, задрал голову и мазнул губами по подбородку. — Это ты тут свихнулся к ебеням, Эклз. С черной хренью вон играешь. Выбираться нам надо. И зря ты на Тома гонишь, в итоге все сработало. Здесь же так все слеплено, как будто людей в общине не существует. Никто не задает вопросов, имена не называют, про прошлое говорить нельзя. Автобус подбирает послушников в условленном месте у их церквей, а я подсел на местной дороге. Водилу Том за жопу взял за махинации, так тот был готов подтвердить, что вез меня от самого Остина. Только ему и не пришлось, никто не спросил, откуда я. Я и легенду сочинил про болезнь, собирался отцовский диагноз себе приписать, ну я там знаю всякие детали.  
— Тоже не пригодилось?  
— Не-а. Тут всем насрать. Мясо свежее Лакаму привезли, они и рады.  
— А я сказал, у тебя предынсультное состояние.  
— Да им плевать, Дженсен. Преподобного не выдадут ни труп, ни подстилка Лакама. А других вариантов здесь не предлагается. 

Джаред устроился щекой на груди Дженсена, закинул ногу на бедро и огладил длинными пальцами плечо. Его тяжесть успокаивала, приглушала ярость без выхода. 

— Нет, Джей, мы найдем. Другие варианты. Не сомневайся даже. Найдем. Что за план вы там придумали с этим агентом? 

Джаред коротко застонал, потерся носом о ключицу и нехотя выпрямился, сел, привычно скрестив ноги, и уставился на свои колени, совсем занавесив лицо волосами. Хмыкнул горько:

— План… Пошел по пизде наш план! Здесь весь округ повязан, вся власть — шериф, губернатор, может, кто повыше. Тома до общины не допустили, срать они все хотели на его улики. И мы с ним заключили сделку. Том помогает мне пролезть сюда и вытащить тебя, а я привожу ему свидетелей. Тех, кто сможет под присягой дать показания о том, что здесь творится. Только они не станут говорить, Дженсен. 

Джаред поднял голову и обжег отчаянным взглядом.

— Не станут, — эхом отозвался Дженсен.  
— Они все… они хотят этого. Ждут. Молятся. Надеются. Они приехали сюда, чтобы отдаться Лакаму. Я вчера у тебя спиздил энергетический батончик, ты уж прости. Хотел накормить кого-нибудь самого слабого. Они не взяли! Никто! Шарахались от еды как от чумы. Эллен, Мелисса, Лори, да все. Крис сожрал в итоге. Видел его? Такой толстый парень. 

Дженсен кивнул.

— Он единственный понимает. Что это никакой не шанс. И не жизнь потом — с черной хренью в башке. Его каждый раз выворачивает от страха на бдениях, когда Лакам… когда он… 

Джаред сбился, заморгал, и Дженсен положил ладонь на его колено. 

— Он тебя не тронет.  
— Ну да, ты ж у нас повелитель Черного Пиздеца.  
— Я не… Ладно, а что там с лодкой?  
— Мы договорились, раз в неделю, когда приходит катер, Том ждет всю ночь в одной протоке, за излучиной, — глухо ответил Джаред. — Я выучил карту. И ничего теперь не помню после этих бдений. Какая-то смутная картинка. Они так мозги промывают, Дженсен, это пиздец просто.  
— Джаред, ты вспомнишь. Мы найдем это место. Я добуду карту, и ты вспомнишь.

Джаред покачал головой и придвинулся ближе, зябко повел плечами. 

— Том думал, здесь правда община. Общественный труд, натуральное хозяйство, ну и по праздникам человеческие жертвоприношения, ага. Все, блядь, не так! Ни труда, ни хозяйства, ни черта вообще. Все следят за всеми, нас ни на секунду не оставляют одних. Я вообще не мог тебя искать! Если бы ты сам меня не увидел… И они не пойдут со мной. Никто не пойдет. Они истово верят, они мечтают об излечении. Если только Крис, но и тот слишком сильно боится. Что мне делать, Дженсен?  
— Выбираться отсюда. Уходить. Ты не обязан всех спасти, ты вообще никого спасать не обязан, Джаред.  
— Думаешь, от этого можно просто уйти? Уплыть и забыть? Сделать вид, что его, дряни этой черной, не существует?

Джареда затрясло, и Дженсен притянул его к себе, укутал в одеяло. Джаред сам вжался в него всем телом, обхватил руками за плечи и проговорил, запуская слова куда-то между ними, под одеяло. 

— Ты читал Гарри Поттера?  
— Что? — опешил Дженсен.  
— Гарри Поттера, Эклз, ну? А кино смотрел? Ой, да ну тебя, ни черта не знаешь. 

Дженсен от удивления даже не нашелся с ответом, только погладил Джареда по голове и кивнул:

— Не знаю.  
— Там Волдеморт заклятьем держал над столом, где обедала его банда, магглов или волшебников, которые сочувствовали магглам, и пытал. Роулинг очень похоже описала, я теперь вот даже думаю… Да. Ну вот. На бдениях мы сидим кругом и повторяем за пастырем непонятные слова, индейские, наверное, час за часом. Я стихи вместо них читаю по памяти, пока соображалка не отключается совсем. А потом… Дженсен, я бы не поверил, если бы мне кто рассказал раньше. Ни за что бы не поверил, но я видел, видел сам! Черная хрень облепляет одного из послушников, как мухи труп, и поднимает под потолок. И человек болтается там, как марионетка, с закатившимися глазами.

Джаред затих, и Дженсен начал перебирать его волосы на затылке. Он уже знал, что будет дальше.

— Лакам показывает им всякое. Они потом как под наркотой. Несут долбаную чушь о невыносимом счастье, безграничных возможностях, бессмертии и новых мирах.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Дженсен. — На пляже в Ойстер Бей. Пока ты не прогнал его. Лакам показывал мне то же самое. 

Джаред забился под одеялом, отстранился и неверяще уставился на Дженсена.

— Но ты не выглядел марионеткой! Так, оглушенный слегка, я решил, ты замерз просто.  
— Наверное, поэтому индейцы считают меня нун. Я могу говорить с ним. Даже без дыры в затылке.

Джаред метался взглядом по лицу, до боли стискивая плечо. Он мотал головой сначала плавно, потом все яростнее, а потом ударил Дженсена в грудь кулаком. И еще раз. 

— Нет. Нет, ты же не думал всерьез о таком? Он не может забрать тебя, Дженсен! Не может. Не вздумай. Какие миры?! Какое счастье?! Это же ужас, кристальный ужас, это хуже смерти! Как они могут хотеть стать такими? Без воли. Без собственной жизни. Без права вернуть себя. Я не видел ничего более кошмарного, я даже представить не мог ничего, настолько ужасающе огромного, убийственного! Это же как живущий внутри Чужой, который жрет твой мозг и управляет тобой!.

Он не был в Лакаме. Он не понимал. И Дженсен, сам не зная почему, вдруг жестко спросил:

— У твоего отца рак. Неужели ты не хотел бы дать ему шанс?

Джаред побелел, отдернул руки и отодвинулся на самый край кровати. И ответил надтреснутым голосом:

— Ни за что. Даже если бы я точно знал, что мой отец выживет во время... церемонии, я бы лучше сам сдох, чем позволил ему превратиться в пустую оболочку, в игрушку, в куклу этой Хрени. И мне даже разговаривать с ним не надо, чтобы знать его ответ. Ни один на свете блядский шанс на выживание не стоит потери себя. Потери свободы воли. А здесь и шанса нет, Дженсен. Ни единого ебучего шанса. Они все трупы. Те, с кем я ем, медитирую, живу. Они все гниющие трупы в черном болоте. С дырами в затылке.  
— Прости, — выдохнул Дженсен и нерешительно протянул к Джареду руку. И уронил ее на одеяло. — Прости, я не должен был спрашивать про твоего отца.  
— А ты? Хочешь продаться за наркотическое счастье, которое Лакам тебе показал? — холодно спросил Джаред.  
— Нет, — сказал Дженсен. — Не хочу. Знаешь, это ужасно. Неправильно. Ни к месту. И звучит, как строчка из паршивой песни какого-нибудь бойзбенда. Только я счастлив, что ты сейчас рядом. Джей, я ненавижу себя за это. И все на свете отдал бы, чтобы тебя здесь не было. Слушай, прострели мне башку, я почти не могу выносить сам себя. Это слишком сопливо.  
— Нечем, — неожиданно весело ответил Джаред и накрыл ладонью ладонь. — Нечем прострелить. 

Это вовсе не звучало как шутка века. Не тянуло даже на дурацкую хохму. Так что собственная реакция застала врасплох — Дженсен заржал. Сначала он просто фыркнул, потом беззвучно затрясся, пытаясь сдержаться, а потом Джаред хлопнул ладонью по простыне и окатил таким легкомысленным, беззаботным смехом, откидывая голову и открывая длинную шею с крошечной родинкой слева, что Дженсен упал спиной на матрас, задыхаясь от хохота. Джаред рухнул рядом лицом в подушку и подвывал в унисон, сводя острые лопатки. 

Смех кончился разом, резко, иссяк у обоих в один момент, оставив после себя опустошение и холод. Джаред вывернул запястье и вытер выступившие слезы. Последние отблески улыбки потухли на его лице, он взглянул внимательно и очень серьезно. И рывком подался вперед. Дженсен с таким же, должно быть, очумелым взглядом встретил его на полдороге. 

Даже самый первый их поцелуй, когда они только притирались друг к другу, получился более умелым и удобным. Впрочем, тогда они красовались, оба. Сейчас это было похоже на торопливую возню перевозбужденных и сбитых с толку подростков. Они сталкивались зубами, руки не слушались, губы Джареда были слишком сухими, а рот Дженсена наполняла голодная слюна. Не сговариваясь, они потащили на себя одеяло, словно это могло уберечь от чужого взгляда, от присутствия Роя. 

Пальцы срывались с пуговиц, застежки заедали, и трясло то ли от чересчур резко вдарившего в пах возбуждения, то ли от страха, что не хватит времени и в дверь постучат. 

Джареда колотило так сильно, что стоило огромных трудов стянуть с него брюки. Он совершенно не помогал, цеплялся за Дженсена, касался его бессистемно, даже не сексуально, обрывая движение и сразу начиная следующее, словно задался целью облапать всего. От этих навязчиво-беспорядочных, нелепых ласк горела кожа и кружилась голова. 

Дженсен вспоминал его тело, знакомился с ним заново и терялся, не мог прочитать ни черта — Джаред одинаково ярко отзывался на каждое прикосновение. Беззвучно стонал, жмурился и трогал, трогал, судорожно, торопливо терся пахом. Терся о Дженсена тихо и молча. 

Раньше он был такой громкий. Бесстыдный. Красующийся этим своим бесстыдством. Щедро демонстрирующий себя и легко отдающийся. Расточительный на комплименты, на восхищенные взгляды и вздохи. Сейчас его было слышно лишь телом, не ушами. Нетерпеливая дрожь, сведенные мышцы, вибрация грудной клетки под быстрыми ударами сердца. 

Там, под одеялом, он запутался в штанах, они зацепились за одну ногу. Кое-как удалось сорвать с него рубашку, футболку получилось только задрать. Сам Дженсен тоже не смог раздеться до конца, когда притянул Джареда к себе ближе некуда и устроил ладонь на его гибкой пояснице. Терпеть оказалось невыносимо. Придумать хоть какой-то сценарий, выбрать позу — невозможно. 

Джаред проехался членом по члену и задохнулся, сжал зубы. Они так и терлись беспорядочно друг о друга, и Дженсен тонул, захлебывался в запахе Джареда, ритмично толкал его к себе двумя руками, ближе-ближе-ближе. 

Даже в юности у Дженсена не случалось такого неловкого и такого обжигающего секса. Черт, да все, что происходило здесь, на болотах, в доме на сваях, под свалявшимся одеялом, и сексом-то назвать не выходило. Голая нужда, смертельный испуг, бешеная попытка ощутить пульс жизни. 

Дженсен поцеловал маленькую родинку на длинной шее и сжал в кулаке оба члена, позволяя Джареду задавать ритм, толкаться и тереться мошонкой. Губы Джареда изогнулись, демонстрируя бесшумный оскал, и он выдохнул едва слышно:

— Эклз, сука, я так скучал!

После того, что он сделал, после того как пришел за Дженсеном, его признание никак не должно было стать откровением. Но Дженсена закоротило. От сердца через все тело протянулась сладкая тянущая боль, скрутила пах, и оргазм долбанул резкий, болезненный, мощный и — недостаточный. Какой бывает с долгого недотраха, когда встает заново уже через три минуты, когда кажется, что обманули, недодали, тело зажало удовольствие, и хочется еще, и еще, и еще. 

Джаред дышал со всхлипами, он был на грани, он терял ритм и как-то совсем беспомощно тыкался в кулак, елозил телом по телу. Дженсен подался назад и сжал влажный, испачканный в собственной сперме, такой знакомый, восхитительный член. Джаред толкнулся торопливо и благодарно, нашел губами губы, но поцеловать не успел — так и кончил, приоткрыв рот и жмурясь, настолько близкий и горячий, что у Дженсена снова налилось внизу тяжестью, и трех минут не понадобилось. 

Нужно было вытереть его, чтобы на одежде не осталось следов спермы. Нужно было как-то от него отлепиться. Но Дженсен не мог двинуться. Джаред перепутался с ним ногами и руками, устроился в объятии целиком — и как поместился, такой неугомонный и длинный. Зарылся носом под ключицу и затих. 

Дженсен не знал, сколько прошло времени, в голове не осталось ни одной разумной мысли. Пока Джаред не зашевелился, отстраняясь, и не проговорил тихо, но уверенно:

— Отведи меня обратно. Не хочу ждать, пока за мной придут.

В бликах электрического света, падающего на кровать из дверного проема, лицо Джареда выглядело спокойно-отстраненным, болезненно чужим. Казалось, он мысленно читает стихи, изо всех сил не подпуская к себе панику. 

И через руки Дженсена словно ток пустили — он понял, что неспособен их разжать. Сдать Джареда в общину.

— Хрен тебе, — прохрипел Дженсен. — Останешься со мной на ночь. Скажу, тебе стало хуже. Утром решим, что делать.  
— Да ты бунтарь, — с серьезным изумлением качнул головой Джаред, и его губы дрогнули в улыбке. — Значит, совместный ужин, бунтарь? Ты задолжал мне ужин.  
— Сколько я тебе задолжал — мне, похоже, за всю жизнь не выплатить, — ответил Дженсен и отвел со лба Джареда влажную прядь волос. 

Джаред фыркнул, закатил глаза и начал выбираться из кровати, путаясь в одеяле и болтающихся на ноге штанах.

— Вот ты вроде умный, а иногда такую сказочную чухню порешь, я поражаюсь. Давай уж как-нибудь на ужине остановимся. Пойду проинспектирую твою кладовую. 

Он быстро коснулся губами губ и исчез в прямоугольнике света, на ходу застегивая ширинку. Если бы не грохот стула и последующая брань, Дженсен бы решил, что все же ебанулся на этих болотах и Джаред ему привиделся. 

***

Резкий вскрик вбился в уши, расколол мягко сползающий теплый сон, каких Дженсен не видел уже целую вечность. Вслед за криком стало трудно дышать и матрас под спиной заскрипел, прогибаясь под весом двух тел. Дженсен открыл глаза и одновременно услышал знакомый шорох с потолка. И, только вытянув шею и сдвинувшись под навалившимся на него Джаредом, увидел тугой смерч Роя, крутящийся прямо над кроватью. Точно над Джаредом, прикрывающим одной рукой свой затылок, а другой — лоб Дженсена. 

— Сгинь! — рявкнул Дженсен, и Рой развернулся в черную простыню, встряхнулся, выпустив из себя облачко пыли, и нехотя рассыпался, исчез в щелях дома. 

— Вот же достал, а! — пробормотал Дженсен тоскливо. — Каждое утро одно и тоже. 

Джаред скатился, тяжело дыша и продолжая ощупывать свой затылок. У него ощутимо дрожали руки и губы, и все же он хмыкнул и уточнил нарочито небрежно: 

— Ты каждый день так просыпаешься? Эклз, у тебя стальные яйца. Надо проверить, возможно, я обмочился. 

Блядь. Он же… Он закрыл собой. Белел от страха перед Роем, знал, что Дженсена тот слушается, и все же — закрыл. 

— Джей, иди ко мне. Иди сюда. Ты… ты мой герой, правда. 

Да что за слова идиотские вылетают изо рта, а? Но внезапно сработало. Джаред улыбнулся от уха до уха, вывернулся и сам, как раньше, устроил Дженсена у себя на плече. Гордо уточнил:

— Рыцарь, м? Я твой рыцарь. Похож?  
— Очень, — подтвердил Дженсен. — Рыцарь завтракать будет?  
— Непременно, — важно кивнул Джаред. 

Его все еще мелко трясло. И по лицу не понять было, то ли от страха, то ли от ненависти и гадливости. 

Завтрак приготовить он не позволил. Отмахнулся от предложения посидеть спокойно: «Доктор, ты не путайся, я не больной», взялся сам за ковш с кофе, заменявший турку, разбил на сковороду яйца. Если бы он постоянно не проверял судорожным движением свой затылок, можно было бы решить, что у него отличное настроение. Он даже трепаться начал как раньше, не затыкаясь и во время еды, размахивая руками и периодически закатываясь в хохоте. 

— Знаешь, если кого и вытаскивать с нами, так это Криса. Вот он сто процентов согласится сбежать от Лакама. Ссытся от него страшно. И правильно, между прочим, не понимаю, чего другие не боятся. Только я не уверен, что мы все вместе с Крисом влезем в лодку, он почему-то здесь совершенно не худеет. За неделю, что я тут, ни хрена не постройнел. Погоди, я снова сбился. Какой сегодня день недели?  
— Уже четверг, девятнадцатое. Нам всего несколько дней продержаться до понедельника.  
— Сейчас отмечу. 

Джаред нашарил в кармане свою чертову проволоку и предостерегающе зыркнул на Дженсена — не лезь. 

— Стой, — поймал его за запястье Дженсен. — Сначала обеззаразить.

Он сходил за антисептиком, обработал голень и проволоку и отступил в сторону, сжимая кулаки с такой силой, что на ладонях остались следы от ногтей. 

— Мне надо в общину, — сообщил Джаред, морщась от боли и упрямо процарапывая на ноге очередную метку. — Если мы хотим сохранить в тайне факт нашей нежной дружбы, надо меня возвращать. 

По тонкой лодыжке прямо к круглой косточке ползли рубиновые капли крови. 

— Нет, — мотнул головой Дженсен. — Нельзя так рисковать. Рой, вероятно, нашу нежную дружбу уже во всех подробностях разглядел. Положим тебя в больницу, под капельницу с физраствором, изображать инсульт. Я буду рядом, Ноа поможет, если что. Он мужик крепкий, отобьемся.  
— Эй, — Джаред зажал царапину пальцами и поднял глаза. — Выходи из штопора.  
— Джаред.  
— Я в порядке. Справляюсь. Хорошо? Я уже возвращался в общину и все прошло нормально, никто ничего не заподозрил. Нам нужны свидетели для Тома. Дженсен, я хочу отсюда свалить, я хочу вытащить тебя, но все это нужно прекратить. Насовсем. Нужно уничтожить проклятую секту. Ты согласен со мной?

Дженсен не представлял, что страх за кого-то может быть сильным настолько — что разум сводит как спазмом и остается одна-единственная мысль: Джаред. Должен быть. В безопасности.

— Мы не можем сбежать и оставить все как есть. Ты согласен, Дженсен?  
— Да. Конечно. Буду водить людей к тебе в больницу, завербуешь их, лежа под капельницей. Сам скажешь, кого привести, с кем больше шансов.  
— Тех, кто нужен, с тобой никто не отпустит. Они самые здоровые, — Джаред подтянул носок и опустил штанину. — Хреновый из тебя заговорщик, Эклз. Ну совсем никакой. Сам говоришь, надо несколько дней продержаться. А ты все в бой лезешь. Открытая война нам не по зубам. — И он лучезарно улыбнулся. — Не кисни. Если я облажаюсь в общине, ты меня вытащишь. Побудешь тоже рыцарем немного, так и быть.  
— Один день, Джаред. Тебе хватит дня, чтобы уговорить кого надо?  
— Постараюсь.  
— Я заберу тебя завтра.  
— Вот и супер. Чур сегодня ты моешь посуду! 

И он выразительно помахал перед носом испачканной в крови ладонью, мол, у меня тут уважительная причина. 

«Да хоть сегодня, хоть всю жизнь», — едва не ляпнул Дженсен. 

До общины они шли в молчании, Джаред впереди, сутулясь в своем балахоне. Мокрые доски настила не прогибались под его ногами, словно он ничего не весил, хотя Дженсен до сих пор ощущал всей кожей его тяжесть. Его жар. Его силу. Отчаянные быстрые прикосновения. Тело, за проведенный здесь месяц почти потерявшее чувствительность, неумолимо оттаивало — и жаждало получить свое. Чертовски не вовремя.

А ведь точно — ровно месяц прошел. Сегодня же девятнадцатое января.

Дженсен ошалело огляделся, будто впервые увидел рыже-серый, чужой лес, так не похожий на зимние парки Лонг-Айленда; мутный в сыром тумане, клочковато-рваный от свисающего с голых ветвей луизианского мха. Запахи, к которым он настолько привык, что перестал замечать, забили ноздри, как в первые дни. Звуки, на которые уже давно не обращал внимания, наползали со всех сторон: шорох, топотание, клекот, шум крыльев, дальний плеск воды. Чей-то последний крик. 

Земля, переполненная жизнью. Пропитанная смертью. Он в самом деле собирался провести здесь все оставшиеся годы?

Джаред будто заклятие с него снял.

— Ты однозначно рыцарь, причем в сверкающих доспехах, — пробормотал Дженсен и не удержался: прижал ладонь к спине, обтянутой балахоном поверх куртки. 

Джаред свел лопатки, пытаясь поймать его руку, — и вдруг дернулся, отталкивая Дженсена от себя.

Впереди, на тропе, уходящей от понтонного моста к жилищам Меченых, воздвиглась из сумрака высокая костлявая фигура в алой мантии с капюшоном. Застыла на секунду призраком адского кардинала и сгинула за деревьями.

— Чуть не спалились, — нервно прошипел Джаред, — перед самим преподобным Биллом! Веди себя, блядь, осторожнее!

Дженсен покаянно запихнул руки в карманы и всю оставшуюся до спального дома дорогу так и шагал, сжав от греха кулаки, — обнять Джареда хотелось до ломоты в мышцах.

Дежурный пастырь — уже знакомая крошечная женщина — встретила их на редкость спокойно, с показным равнодушием. Впрочем, возможно, ей в самом деле было плевать. Она даже позволила Дженсену самому отобрать пациентов. Он выбрал четверых. Забрал бы и больше — но бледная Эллен, которой явно снова требовались капельницы, улыбнулась и твердо помотала головой, а лысый мужчина, сидевший на полу, прижав к животу ладони, молча свернулся стручком, пряча лицо в коленях, — как будто Дженсен собирался тащить его против воли волоком.

Рой после визита в общину неожиданно притих и почти не маячил над головой, ныкался весь день по углам больницы, выпуская изредка робкие завитки. И неугомонный Шелби появился лишь раз, ближе к вечеру: долго сидел на стуле в палате и молчал, глядя, как Дженсен занимается пациентом. Смотрел исподлобья, облизывал губы — будто что-то сказать хотел. Но так и не сказал, ушел. Дженсен забыл о нем через пять минут.

Да что там Шелби, даже на работе сосредоточиться получалось с трудом: окружающую действительность постоянно смывало из фокуса восприятия. Дженсен чувствовал себя зависшим посреди черной пустоты, абсолютного вакуума, в котором горел ослепительно-термоядерный шар солнца — где-то к юго-западу от больничного сарая, за протоками и понтонным мостом, на болотистом острове общины.

Мысли о Джареде толклись в голове, росли, распухая, вытесняя реальность. Тревожные — как он там, не воспалилась ли его царапина, не выбрали ли его жертвой Лакама на бдениях, не выдал ли он себя попыткой уговорить кого-то из послушников бежать. Болезненно-сладкие — вспышками памяти, фантомных ощущений, тянущего голода.

Вечером, отправив пациентов обратно в общину с Ноа, Дженсен совершил набег на магазин, затарившись таким количеством консервов, хлопьев, кофе и любимых Джаредовых конфет, будто собирался выдержать осаду длиной в зиму. И спрятал под курткой рыбацкий атлаc Луизианы, обокрав Миранду на пятнадцать долларов тридцать два цента. 

За ужином, вместо обязательных в последнее время справочников и медицинских пособий, Дженсен изучал подробные карты окрестностей, всматривался в голубые линии проток, словно мог разглядеть где-то там агента с лодкой. 

Нужно было все подготовить к побегу Джареда. Прикинуть, под каким предлогом оставить его и тех, кого он уломает бежать, в больнице на ночь. Придумать, чем отвлечь индейцев. Как увести Рой, не дать тому вызвать подмогу.

Как убедить Джареда, что Дженсен уйти с ним не может.

Рой, точно услышав свое имя, вильнул по потолку кухни и завис сталактитом над кастрюлей с остатками макарон. 

— А говорил, мысли читать не умеешь, — укорил его Дженсен, поднимаясь из-за стола.

Сталактит расщепился на три и заплелся косичкой. 

На ночь они устроились привычно: Дженсен на узкой кровати старого нун, Рой — на потолке над ним, как верный пес на коврике у двери. Также, как каждую ночь последнего месяца. Кроме прошлой ночи. Когда рядом, впластав Дженсена в матрас, спал Джаред.

В незадернутом окне, в пустоте неба над рекой, висел осколок умирающей луны, заливая спальню неверным, слабым — но все же светом. Привыкшие к сумраку глаза видели отчетливо как днем отслоившиеся от сырости полосатые обои, след от выкинутой полки с алтарем, решетчатые дверцы шкафа, обогреватель под подоконником. Дженсен совершенно точно был в крохотной комнате один.

Только тело отказывалось признавать очевидное.

Крутило маятным, злым недовозбуждением, как в позапрошлой жизни по пьяни или в прошлой при сильной усталости, когда точно знаешь, что не кончишь, нет смысла и пытаться, но отвлечься не получается. Дженсен смял в кулаке через трусы едва набухший, ноющий член и закрыл глаза.

Запахи разъедали мозг. Казалось, Джаредом пропахло все: тощая подушка под головой, одеяло, сам воздух. Простыня, которую они так вчера и не сменили, царапала бедро пятном засохшей спермы. Даже привычные мыло и шампунь добавили к примитивно-химическому аромату новую изысканную ноту: «Джаред нами мылся, выкуси». Да блядь!

Дженсен заворочался, устраиваясь на боку, так и не выпустив из стиснутой ладони член, заехал локтем в край кроватной рамы и выругался вслух. Рой на потолке пошел мелкой рябью и затих.

Секс в гостевой спальне на втором этаже дома в Грейт-Нек — роскошный, к слову, секс, ночи в лофте на Президент-стрит, свидания в ресторанах — все, что должно было сейчас пылать в голове, как маяк, — с трудом собиралось на задворках памяти картонной декорацией. И не подрочить толком.

Будто кадры из не слишком захватывающего старого фильма. Будто и не было ни черта. «Мой дом» означало теперь хижину на сваях у болотистой реки, а не особняк на Лонг-Айленде. «Мой Джаред» — худого, испуганного, измученного и злого парня в узкой скрипучей кровати. 

Там, где настоящему Джареду совсем не место.

Он ведь должен был принести с собой Нью-Йорк. Заставить Дженсена вспомнить все, что тот потерял. Вспомнить самого себя. Вернуть желание драться за свою жизнь. 

Но что-то сбоило. Не срабатывало. Единственное, что Дженсен помнил сейчас отчетливо — дурной, бешеный секс в заброшенной студии «Радио 710». Помнил свой голод, звериную нужду на адреналиновом приходе после набега на очередную церковь «Князя Мира». Героиновую по мощи ломку по Джареду — до невозможности остановиться, включить мозги, да что там, даже тормознуть хоть немного или раздеться толком.

Сейчас ломало похоже. Только вместо охотничьего азарта и ощущения близкой победы крутило страхом потери. 

Дженсен с силой провел ладонью по стояку, затвердевшему наконец — на видении Джареда на столе в аппаратной, полураздетого, дрожащего, стонущего, словно и ему надо так, что сдохнуть, — и перевернулся обратно на спину, вытягивая руки вдоль тела.

Нужно не дрочить, блядь, а думать. Как вытащить Джареда. Как не облажаться снова.

Ущербную луну в окне затянуло вернувшимися облаками, и спальня под черным потолком погрузилась во мрак. И в наступившей темноте накрыло очевидным: думать не о чем.

Штудирование карт, просчет вариантов — все это имитация контроля, выработанная за годы дисциплины привычка. Необходимость в жестком расписании — как в костылях. А если возможности просчитать нет, так притворись. Прикинь все вероятные варианты, убеди себя, что руль послушен в твоих руках.

Только, кажется, Дженсен устал притворяться. 

Координаты места встречи с агентом неизвестны, значит, маршрут не простроить, сколько ни пялься в карту. Кого планирует завербовать Джаред — не вычислить, значит, бессмысленно изобретать им легенду. 

Дженсен едет на пассажирском, а за рулем — Джаред. И нужно ему довериться. 

Впервые Дженсен ничего не решал. 

Или — не впервые. Все его гребаное схождение в этот ад на болотах, начатое в окружном морге над трупом Флетчера, мало походило на осознанный и продуманный путь.

Дженсен лежал в темноте, слепо таращась в черноту Роя, и не знал, как ответить самому себе на прямой вопрос, от которого больше не получалось отвернуться. Какого хрена он проебал жизнь, которую с таким трудом построил? 

Карьера, достаток, уважение семьи и коллег — сколько жертв он принес на алтарь этих божков? Сколько сил потратил? Чтобы в итоге оказаться там же, где начинал, будто вернулся его первый год после суда: гнойные повязки и полицейский надзор.

Ха, круче, чем полицейский — ФБР.

Джаред сделал все правильно: Билла необходимо уничтожить. Только план по спасению Дженсена ему не удался, бывает. Джаред просто не знал, что его пропавший любовник разыскивается за убийство. Не знал про мертвого хаслера, про судимость за наркотики. Про то, что Дженсену больше не оперировать. Никогда.

Наверное, можно даже удрать отсюда — Дженсен ведь еще не пробовал всерьез. Имитировать свою смерть, уйти в бега, взять новое имя. Привыкнуть к Лакаму за спиной. Прожить другую жизнь. 

Вот только врачом ему уже не быть.

И рядом с Джаредом беглому с болтающимся над головой Роем — не место. А значит, и решать нечего. Может, в том, чтобы хотеть жить, и нет ничего дурного, но выживание любой ценой Дженсену, пожалуй, не по зубам.

Было спокойно и тихо. Так тихо. Словно конец света давно наступил.

Он сделает все, что потребуется, все, на что будет способен, — чтобы Джаред уплыл со своим агентом. Пусть сюда придет ФБР и разнесет общину к чертям. А он просто подставит запястья под наручники. И на этом, пожалуй, все. Он больше не будет должен ничего и никому. Включая самого себя.

Он заснул, как будто его вырубили.

И проснулся с такой головой, точно пил не просыхая неделю, — едва поморщившись сквозь боль на ежеутренний бросок Роя. Стояк за ночь так и не опал, и Дженсен подрочил в душе, тупо передернул, не заморачиваясь даже примитивным мысленным сопровождением.

Впрочем, горячий душ, кофе и плотный завтрак привели организм в норму. Они и раньше неплохо срабатывали, когда Дженсену было двадцать и похмельем накрывало не иллюзорным, а настоящим. Забавно, он, будто при амнезии, куда лучше помнил ощущения юности, чем последних лет. И по Мустангу Кобре скучал, оказывается, сильнее, чем по любимому Порше. 

Интересно, понравился бы Джареду тот прошлый Дженсен?

За ночь небо чуть очистилось — кажется, первый раз за прошедший месяц. Солнце, поднявшееся на востоке, где-то над Нью-Йорком, плеснуло немного света и в мутный коктейль луизианских болот, добавило золота и лазури в серо-рыжий. Зато и похолодало; доски дорожного настила кое-где даже тронуло инеем. Дженсен задрал воротник куртки и прибавил шаг.

Если в молельном доме не включили отопление, он придушит дежурного пастыря.

Молельня оказалась пуста. Дженсен на всякий случай заглянул в столовую — такую же холодную и темную — и двинулся по тропе к спальному дому. Подмерзшие за ночь прелые листья шуршали под ногами, Рой шелестел в ветвях над головой. Если послушников всю ночь продержали на бдениях, будить Джареда будет жестоко, но лучше уж пусть отсыпается в больнице.

Солнце вытеснило вечно туманные сумерки с лесной прогалины, и обшитая подгнившей вагонкой хижина на сваях выглядела в его лучах совсем крошечной — в прежней жизни Дженсена ее сочли бы слишком тесной даже для садового сарая. Как там умещалось двенадцать человек?

Дежурный пастырь поблизости не маячил, и Дженсен поднялся по лестнице на террасу. Подергал дверь — заперто. Приник к пыльному окну, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь — и отшатнулся.

Из темноты навстречу качнулось бесформенно-бледное пятно в кровавых пятнах. 

Лицо. В засохшей крови. Нос разбит. Кажется, толстяк Крис. Точно — он.

— Где Джаред?!

Все мысли о конспирации вышибло из головы разом, Джаред был прав — хреновый из Дженсена заговорщик. Да плевать! Толстяк что-то говорил, елозя ладонями по стеклу — ни черта не расслышать. Дженсен рванул к двери, налег плечом — крепкая, не выбить, и для разбега места на узкой террасе нет. Найти, чем разбить окно. Чем в мокром лесу, к дьяволу, можно разбить окно?!

Он метнулся обратно, к Крису, произнес, тщательно артикулируя:

— Где. Джаред. Джаред. Понимаешь меня?

Но толстяк на него больше не смотрел. Он опустил свои большие руки, обмяк, застыл, как парализованный. Словно муха в паучьих сетях. Расширенные в животном ужасе глаза глядели куда-то за спину Дженсену. 

Там, в рвано-голубом небе, крутил восьмерку Рой. Тек знаком бесконечности, пожирая сам себя.

— Сгинь! Отвали! Он тебя боится!

Но Рой, кажется, впервые не послушал.

— Крис! — Дженсен застучал в стекло, пытаясь переключить внимание. — Крис, смотри на меня. Не туда. На меня.

Толстяк вздрогнул, колыхнулся всем телом, перевел бессмысленный взгляд на молотящий в стекло кулак и произнес — так ясно, будто Дженсен услышал ушами:

— Ты опоздал.

И еще:

— Избр… брн…  
— Что? Повтори!  
— Д-о-м. Избра-их! — Испачканный в крови толстый палец ткнул в окно, прямо под восьмерку Роя, на дорогу… на дорогу к пристани. 

К дому избранных.

Нет.

Тяжелый сырой воздух ворвался в легкие, обжигая, как настоящая вода. Дженсен никогда не бегал так быстро. Ровная тропа под ногами вспучилась переплетением корней, ветви хлестали вытянутую перед лицом руку. 

Если Джареда переправят в царство Лакама, в хижину на болотах, его оттуда уже не вытащить. Никак. Озеро, полное привыкших жрать трупы аллигаторов, не преодолеть вплавь. К лодкам Дженсена никто не подпустит.

Беги. Гребок, гребок, к черту вдох, еще гребок, беги!

Зашкаливший пульс гремел в ушах, и чудилось, что ему вторит далекий мутный гул барабанов. Или — голосов. Через секунду Дженсен понял: впереди поют люди.

А потом деревья разошлись, в глаза ударило солнце и он увидел их всех.

Он тормознул у кромки леса, ботинками в грязь гася набранную скорость. Дальше тропа сдавала вниз и катилась с хилого холма под открытым небом, через прибрежный луг — до самой пристани. 

И там, в сотне ярдов от Дженсена, застыл круг поющих людей. Серая половина — послушники в балахонах, красная — Меченые в пастырских накидках с черными свечами в руках.

В центре круга, за неплотной людской цепью, возвышались над всеми две фигуры — алая и ослепительно белая.

Преподобный Билл в своей лжекардинальской мантии с остроконечным капюшоном.

И в белом — в белом был Джаред.

Ему скрутили руки. И ноги связали, кажется, — за людскими спинами было ни черта не разглядеть, но слишком неловко он пошатывался — как человек, изо всех сил пытающийся удержать равновесие. На вздернутом подбородке темнел синяк, левую скулу пересекала свежая ссадина. 

Правой Дженсен не видел: Джаред не оборачивался, смотрел неотрывно в одну точку где-то высоко в небе — точно держась за нее взглядом, чтобы не упасть. Волосы на его виске слиплись от крови.

Солнце жгло рябью неспокойное озеро, пробивало насквозь круг кипарисов у дальнего берега; хижина темнела между стволами, как разрытая дыра могилы.

Лодку у пристани уже подготовили.

Ровные голоса Меченых и спотыкающиеся, слабые — послушников — выводили:

— Ты избран, ты идешь к Нему. Идешь. Идешь к Нему. Великая честь. Великая радость.

Сбить с ног ближайших к Джареду, подхватить его на плечо и — в лодку. Главное, успеть отплыть от берега. А там уже добраться до резервации за подмогой.

Дженсен наклонился, примериваясь в какую часть круга врезаться, чтобы наверняка прорвать цепь — и алый капюшон над головами колыхнулся, поплыл, разворачиваясь.

Билл улыбался. 

В голове мелькнуло: «Он меня ждал». 

Дженсен не успел ни черта, даже сгруппироваться. Из кустов у тропы вырвались двое; вывернутые за спину руки прошило болью, оттянутый воротник куртки передавил кадык. Гася крик, зажимая вдох.

— Не дергайся, — произнес справа Рик Уорси. — Переломы тут, кроме тебя, вправлять некому.

«Привет, Рик». Дженсен завел глаза вверх, отыскивая в небе Рой. «Ну же, давай! Фас!»

Рой крутился над головой, как пес, грызущий собственный хвост. Не вмешивался. Не помогал.

Круг внизу разорвался, выпуская Билла, и сомкнулся вновь. Две женщины из Меченых шагнули внутрь и начали обматывать Джареда гирляндами из алтарных камней. Та самая, маленькая, дежурный пастырь, старательно тянулась на цыпочках, накидывая петлю за петлей.

Билл медленно двинулся по тропе вверх. Край алой мантии волочился по грязи за ним.

Джаред внизу, в круге, сжимался в своем нелепо-белоснежном, слишком просторном, ниспадающем до земли одеянии, вздрагивал, будто камни жгли его сквозь ткань, но не опускал взгляд, держался насмерть за невидимый небесный якорь.

— Ты избран-избран-избран, иди, Он ждет тебя, — пели послушники вокруг, отбивая ритм ладонями. — Нет страха, нет смерти, нет, нет, смерти больше нет.

Дженсен обвел взглядом их всех — спины, лица — узнавая каждого. Девять человек. Все, кроме Криса. И Эллен.

И шестеро пастырей, с теми, что держат, — восемь. Многовато для настоящей драки.

Рой, сука, не помогал!

Дженсен резко опустил подбородок, загоняя жесткий край воротника под челюсть, окончательно перекрывая себе кислород, но давление тут же ослабло: воротник приотпустили — недостаточно, чтобы произнести хоть слово, но задохнуться не получалось.

Никакой угрозы для жизни. Рой не вмешается.

Плечи болели невыносимо. Руки успели онеметь.

«Посмотри на меня, Джаред, — молча звал Дженсен. — Оглянись. Я с тобой. Я здесь».

Джаред не оборачивался. Он даже не знал, что не один сейчас.

У Рика наверняка навыки черных банд Бед-Стая. Второй громила достаточно силен, чтобы не ослаблять хватку ни на секунду. Можно попытаться ударить подошвой ботинка в свод чьей-нибудь стопы. Только решить чьей. Кто может быть слева? Сознание плыло от недостатка кислорода, сообразить никак не получалось.

«Джаред!»

— Гляди-ка, мальчик, — произнес Билл, останавливаясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Или плевка. — До чего довело тебя надменное невежество.

Он откинул капюшон, и длинные седые патлы рассыпались по алой мантии, обрамляя лицо, изрезанное складками, как рассохшееся дерево. 

— А ведь ты так напоминал меня самого, когда появился здесь.

Билл криво растянул тонкие лиловые губы, обнажая желтый оскал неровных зубов. Наверное, думал, что улыбается.

— Мы оба были призваны. Обласканы как любимое дитя. Вкусили сладость Его обещаний. И я, как и ты, ходил по этим тропам, юный и гордый, с Оком Лакама над головой. Но я склонился перед Ним. А ты, что — ты? Решил, что Великий — твоя ручная собачонка. — Палец Билла воткнулся Дженсену в грудь, вминаясь через куртку в ребра. — Жалкий. Ничтожный. Бессильный. Принял снисходительность за подчинение, возомнил себя всемогущим. Неразумный младенец на плечах отца мнит себя великаном. Но высок не он, высок отец. То была не твоя сила. То была лишь Его милость.

Наверное, нелегко пришлось преподобному, когда кулак Дженсена врезался в его челюсть, а верный Рик катался по земле и не мог защитить. Сложно пережить такое, принимая поклонение полсотни лет.

«Я убью тебя», — пообещал Дженсен взглядом.

Билл прикрыл тяжелые старческие веки. Он не подал никакого знака, но Меченые внизу слитным движением передали свечи послушникам и шагнули вперед, тесно смыкаясь вокруг Джареда.

Лица тех двоих, что видел Дженсен, оплыли, разгладились кукольными масками. Мертвые глаза побелели.

«Джаред, только не смотри на них. Не смотри».

— Дети мои, — негромко произнес Билл, — приветствуйте избранного, что скоро войдет в Легион.

Меченые не могли слышать его — никак! — преподобный стоял к ним спиной в сотне ярдов, и послушники все еще выкрикивали свой монотонный речитатив — но все разом, как единое многорукое существо, воздели ладони вверх. И застыли выключенными автоматами.

Джаред покачнулся, но устоял.

— Видишь, слепец? Я есть Лакам. Лакам — есть я.

Билл опустил взгляд к шее Дженсена, и воротник внезапно ослаб, отпуская горло. Наверное, у Рика и его напарника зрачки сейчас тоже схлопнулись в точку.

— Хочешь, — сказал Билл, — кричи. Пусть твой дружок посмотрит на твое бессилие.  
— Это ведь ты, — выкашлял Дженсен. — Ты управляешь Мечеными. Не Лакам. Поводок в твоей руке.  
— Разве ты знаешь о Лакаме? Разве пытался узнать? Жалкий гордец. Думал, Лакам — та малость над твоей головой? Имя ему — Легион. В нем все, кто служил Ему тысячи лет. Все, кого он поглотил.

«Голоса. Бесчисленные голоса мертвых людей. Голос мертвого Флетчера».

— Но без того, кто явит им свою волю, они лишь кружат во тьме. Дети мои, что ты зовешь Мечеными, бессильны, как и ты, но послушны. Я ввожу их в Лакам, я веду их дальше. Я их свет и благо.  
— Значит, Флетчера на рельсы привел тоже ты?  
— Дитя Декстер польстился на твои деньги и стал опасен для себя самого.  
— Ты же нун. Ты ведь нун, Билл? Ты должен защищать их!  
— Нун! Презренный шаман, использующий Великого как дойную корову ради горстки жалких индейцев. Искать косяки рыбы и отгонять заразную мошкару — все, на что они способны. Они пытались сделать меня своим шаманом. Как и тебя. Но ты не взял даже этого, ничтожный, а я пошел дальше, много дальше. И все, что я должен теперь — служить Великому. Не тебе рассуждать о долге. Где твой долг? Стоит за моей спиной в одеждах избранного?

Джаред внизу, в тесном кольце застывших зомби, обмотанный узловатой бечевкой с камнями поверх белого, как саван, балахона, едва держался на ногах, все так же цепляясь за небо взглядом.

Он не удержится. Упадет.

— Я мог бы велеть своим детям разорвать на клочки твоего содомита, но не стану. Пусть войдет в Легион, там есть место для всех. Даже для мерзости, подобной вам.

«Твоего содомита. Все-таки мы оба хреновые заговорщики, Джаред».

— Кто, — прохрипел Дженсен, и так зная ответ, — кто его выдал?  
— Ты, — растянул губы Билл. — Глупец. Надеялся обмануть меня, с Оком Лакама над головой. Разве ты думал в своем невежестве, что глаза Лакама — мои глаза? Нет, ты не думал.  
— Ты все видел.  
— Больше, чем мне хотелось бы, мужеложец. Теперь смотри ты.

Послушники запели громче, отчаяннее, пряча усталость и ужас за бесконечным речитативом «смерти нет, нет, нет». Кто-то, наверняка мистер Стоун, захлебнулся кашлем и согнулся пополам, сплевывая кровь в траву.

— Лакам защищает твою жалкую жизнь, — проговорил Билл. — Но вот сейчас мы не угрожаем твоей жизни, мои дети лишь держат тебя. И что ты станешь делать? Стой и смотри, как уходит к Лакаму твой драгоценный содомит. Что ты обещал ему, спасение?  
— Все, — сказал Дженсен, не зная, зачем и кому он это говорит. — Я обещал ему все.

Только это было неправдой. Он ни черта не успел обещать.

— Впрочем, я, в милости своей, дам тебе выбор. Можешь пойти с ним. Войдете в Легион вместе, рука в руке, как голубки, пополните ряды моих детей. Ну, если твой голубок, конечно, переживет Погружение.

Джаред не переживет. Не выживет. Он уже стоит там как мертвый. И даже если его не убьет дыра в затылке, он покончит с собой. Не станет жить с Лакамом внутри.

Дженсен запрокинул голову. Черное кольцо все крутилось и крутилось над головой.

Преподобный может сколько угодно повторять, что он есть Лакам, но ему приходится обманывать Рой, чтобы удержать Дженсена, — следить за тем, чтобы не перейти границу невмешательства. 

Значит, приказывать ему Билл не способен. И прогнать — тоже.

«Помоги мне».

Рой не слышал. Он ведь не умел читать мысли. Или не хотел.

— Хочешь меня? — заорал кольцу Дженсен.

Воротник ударил по горлу, обрывая слова хрипом, — и ослаб.

— Хочешь? — повторил Дженсен. — Докажи мне. Покажи, что я получу. Дай мне силу. Дай то, что обещаешь, Лакам!

Солнце померкло.

Небо за озером, над кругом священных кипарисов, почернело, закипело, точно там собирался ураган. Рыжую полосу леса на дальнем берегу смыло бьющей из болот тьмой.

Онемевшие руки упали плетьми. Их больше никто не выкручивал. Дженсен, поняв, что свободен, шатнулся вперед и замер.

Из клубящегося у горизонта мрака вырвались, как стрелы, струи Роя — четыре, одна за одной, — и мчались к нему с яростным гулом.

Он поднял непослушные руки, задрал по-дурацки к небу, показывая зачем-то «я здесь», принимая то, что призвал. Плечи выворачивало болью. Через миг он забыл про боль. 

Струи ударили в него.

Так могла ударить стена песчаной бури, сдирая мясо до костей. Или фронт ядерного взрыва — превращая кости в пепел. 

Мир исчез во взбесившейся тьме — и вернулся. Только Дженсена больше в нем не было.

Он видел свое тело — все еще нелепо воздетые руки, перекошенная куртка, крепко расставленные ноги, ботинки, завязшие в грязи; протуберанцы Роя, бешено танцующие вокруг. Видел изнутри, из глазниц, — и сверху, со спины, со всех сторон разом. Так близко, что различал трабекулы в своей радужке, — и с высоты, с которой сам себе казался муравьем.

Только это тело, кажется, ему больше не принадлежало. Или он стал чем-то большим, чем тело.

Сквозь него дул ветер. Текли воздушные потоки — и он маневрировал в них тысячами себя — и одновременно ощущал легчайшую турбулентность у изгиба своей ушной раковины. Собирал излучение, вырвавшееся из термоядерных недр солнца, преобразуя в энергию собственного движения, — и ловил кожей тепло солнечного света.

Люди на поляне исчезли. Те, которых он звал послушниками, превратились в плоские скучные тени. Остальные — утратили понятие «людей», слились в единый организм, в невероятно сложную и ослепительно прекрасную систему.

Остался лишь один человек.

Один. В центре всего.

Джаред.

И от него пахло болью. Страхом. Отчаянием.

Дженсен потянулся к нему со всей силой, на какую был способен, — не мыслями, не телом, чем-то, чему у него еще не было названия — и по системе прокатилась цепь реакций.

Про черным фрактальным сетям промчались импульсы. Протуберанцы заплясали яростнее.

Те, что были волей Билла, спрессовались в клубок, замкнутые на себя.

Те, что были Дженсеном, сошли с холма лавиной, увлекая за собой его тело.

Меченые валились в грязь один за другим.

Послушники падали на колени, воздевая к нему руки.

Джаред вздрогнул, озираясь, — и воздух отчетливо запах изумлением, увидел лежащих без сознания Меченых — и пространство вокруг него засияло бешеным облегчением, зажглось радостью, замерцало всполохами надежды.

А потом он обернулся — туда, откуда двигалась лавина, — и Дженсена опалило ужасом такой силы, что черная сеть вокруг скукожилась от жара и осыпалась пеплом.

Его врубило в собственное тело, как будто где-то по дороге не раскрылся парашют. 

Уши заложило, челюсти хрустнули, рот наполнился горькой слюной с привкусом крови. Болевые рецепторы взвыли все разом — и заткнулись.

Мир утратил структуру; связи исчезли. Солнце снова слепило глаза, под ногами скользил раскисший луг. На пропитанной водой земле валялись бессознательные тела в красных накидках, стояли на коленях испуганные больные люди. Все вокруг дымилось беспокойными прядями Роя, как поле битвы.

Джаред выгнулся в веревках, словно в затянувшемся падении, и метался взглядом по лицу Дженсена, болезненно скалясь. Камни в гирляндах на его плечах мелко стучали.

Дженсен больше не знал, как воздействовать на материю, поэтому просто попросил Рой:

— Освободи его, — и побежал.

Он успел вовремя, чтобы подхватить обмякшее тело.

Но Джаред в руках напрягся, уперся в грудь ладонями, возвращая себе равновесие — и отступил на шаг. Дженсен рванул на нем алтарные гирлянды, ссаживая ладони о бечевку. Белесые камни посыпались в грязь.

Кто-то из послушников согнулся, подбирая их, точно нищий рассыпавшиеся монеты.

— Не бойся, — сказал Дженсен. — Это все еще я.

Джаред не ответил.

— Пойдем отсюда. Пожалуйста, Джаред.

Джаред кивнул и пошел сам, прочь от пристани, прочь от общины, растирая запястья и игнорируя протянутую руку Дженсена. 

Пряди Роя снимались с луга одна за одной, тянулись за ними, сливаясь громадной волной. Дженсен свернул за Джаредом на тропу вдоль берега, и ему показалось, что где-то далеко, за черной стеной Роя, смеется им вслед преподобный Билл.

***

Джаред молчал всю дорогу до дома старого нун. Смотрел внимательно себе под ноги, прихрамывал, прижимая ладонь к правому боку. Клубящуюся между стволами тьму Роя он будто не замечал — как и Дженсена. Только дойдя до переправы, сжал губы и настойчиво мотнул головой, пропуская его вперед.

Дженсен ступил на мост и, не сбиваясь с шага, наклонил голову, демонстрируя чистый затылок. Джаред догнал и пошел наконец рядом, хоть и не поднимая глаз и по-прежнему всеми силами избегая случайного касания. 

Ничего. Это можно понять. Ему слишком досталось. Но теперь все будет в порядке. Три дня — и Джаред выберется отсюда. И ни одна сука не тронет его больше. Дженсен об этом позаботится. 

Рой тек за ними черной рекой. Уже не тот малый коготь, что мотался над головой и играл, заплетаясь косичками. Целый кулак. Отличная боевая единица. Дженсену все еще казалось, что он видит в воздухе стеклянные нити фрактальных сетей, связей, пронизывающих весь мир. Утраченная способность влиять на реальность зудела под черепом — хотелось попробовать снова, вдруг получится.

Если то, что случилось на лугу у пристани, было демонстрационной версией, что же можно получить, заимев себе в мозг черную паутину, как у Флетчера?

Нет, это потом. Сначала Джаред. Нужно разобраться, как сильно ему навредили. Подлечить, успокоить. Дать ему отдохнуть. 

Помочь вернуться домой.

На террасу Джаред поднялся первым, слишком крепко сжимая на перилах пальцы, подтягивая себя по лестнице рывками. Белый балахон мешал ему, путался между ног, цеплялся за ступени. Мучительно хотелось сорвать адскую тряпку к чертям. Дженсен отвернулся.

Вспученный горб Роя застыл на узкой тропе к дому, как готовое обрушиться цунами, поглотив лес, почти закрывая небо. Дженсен потянулся к нему мыслью — и с досадой поморщился, одергивая себя. Пришлось говорить вслух: 

— Встань заслоном. Охраняй, — он жестом очертил дом.

И Рой поднялся валом, громадный, густой, плотный, окутывая дом защитой. 

За спиной раздался странный издевательский смешок. Дженсен обернулся и напоролся, как на гвоздь, на едкий саркастический взгляд. 

— Эффектно, — прокомментировал Джаред и медленно поднял руку, стер белым рукавом кровь с виска.  
— Лакам никого к нам не подпустит, — пообещал Дженсен, поднимаясь по лестнице. — Верь мне.  
— Конечно, — послушно покивал Джаред. — Это, знаешь ли, опасно, не верить тебе. Ты ж у нас познал темную сторону силы. 

Сердце противно потянуло в нехорошем предчувствии. «Он испуган. Не понимает. Надо объяснить».

— Джаред, это шанс...  
— Дорвался до трона Сатаны? — перебил тот, зло щуря глаза. — Или так пока, табуретка у подножия? Подставишь затылок, получишь трон?

Таким ядовито-язвительным Дженсен не видел его никогда. Он вглядывался в изможденное, избитое лицо с выступающими скулами и не находил ничего, кроме презрения и насмешки. В груди растекся холод.

Слова выходили глупыми, не теми, неправильными:

— Не бойся. Лакам нас не тронет. Он на нашей стороне. Теперь мы все сможем.  
— Ты, — Джаред отступил, не позволяя себя коснуться. — Ты сможешь.  
— Я сделаю для тебя все.

Джаред расправил испачканный в яркой крови рукав балахона, ослепительно-белого на фоне клубящейся вокруг черноты Роя, натянул полы как юбку и спросил:

— А брюлики? Подаришь?

Дженсен сморгнул. И еще раз. Смысл ускользал от сознания. 

— Какие… брюлики?  
— Ну брюлики! — протянул Джаред и выпятил нижнюю губу. — Невеста Антихриста может рассчитывать на колечко с бриллиантом? Раз ты теперь все можешь.  
— Да что за хуйню ты несешь?!  
— А лучше сразу диадему, а? — растянул он в усмешке разбитые губы. — Как думаешь, мне пойдет диадема? 

И тряхнул волосами, слипшимися от крови. Дженсен с силой растер лоб. Их окружала сила, равной которой он не мог представить, но именно происходящий разговор превращал все в ебаную фантасмагорию. 

— Ты что, вообще ни хуя не понимаешь?! — вдруг сорвался Джаред.  
— Я понимаю, — тихо ответил Дженсен.  
— Думаешь, ты спас меня? — мучительно скривился Джаред и яростно замотал головой. — Нет. Это не ты. Это он! 

Он ткнул пальцем Дженсену за спину, где Рой тянулся к небу непроходимой тьмой. 

— Как ты не видишь, Эклз? Это же спектакль. Черная хуйня торжественно спасла меня от черной хуйни! Одна рука от другой. Вот это — это — собиралось меня сожрать. Пробить мне башку, Дженсен. Прямо вот тут!

Джаред схватил ладонь Дженсена и прижал к своему затылку. 

— Прошило бы череп, ввинтилось внутрь, оплело мои мозги своими щупальцами и подчинило своей воле. И сейчас ты хочешь оставить у порога этот ад и спрятать меня внутри?

Шея Джареда была ледяной, и сам он мелко-мелко дрожал. Только сейчас, вблизи, стало заметно, как у него стучат зубы, какие синие у него губы и бледная кожа, какие красные глаза, то ли от слез, то ли от бессонной ночи. 

Дженсен гладил и гладил Джареда по затылку, не решаясь притянуть к себе, обнять, подыхая от невозможности вытащить из него боль, погасить страх. Наверное, будь Лакам все еще с ним, он мог бы...

— Пожалуйста, — тихо произнес Джаред, — отложи гранатомет. Пора разоружиться. Пожалуйста.  
— Я должен защитить тебя.  
— Они и так не сунутся. А если сунутся, мы будем драться. Как люди, Эклз, а не эта тварь. Я не… я не войду в дом, пока оно… это… 

Джаред больше не язвил. Не злился. Не шарахался. Он крепко обхватил запястье, останавливая движение, не позволяя дальше перебирать свои волосы, водить ладонью по затылку. И взглянул с такой неудержимой тоской, что Дженсена замутило.

[ ](http://swamp.utrosovy.com/art/BC_Rigby_glava_5.png)

И вновь будто вышибло из тела. Только теперь он смотрел на себя глазами не Роя — Джареда.

Джареда, который стоял там, у пристани, и думал, что умрет. Прощался с жизнью, уверенный, что сейчас захлебнется в болоте, а Лакам вломится в него, связанного, беспомощного, неспособного сопротивляться. И тут явился Дженсен. Спаситель, блядь. Облепленный Роем с ног до головы. 

Дженсен точно наяву видел снова, как падали перед ним на колени в грязь больные люди. Видел искаженное ужасом лицо Джареда.

И вот теперь он хочет запихнуть его в средоточие этого ужаса. Замуровать в Рое. Он хотел — пусть на миг, но хотел — влезть в его голову. Подавить его чувства. Успокоить — Лакамом.

Как Билл.

Дженсен коротко, мучительно застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы и резко развернулся, отрывая от Джареда руки.

— Оставь нас, Лакам. Дальше мы сами. Уходи. 

С недовольным гулом плотный вал вокруг дома заклубился кольцами, закрутился между свай множеством тугих смерчей. Над крышей они сошлись в один, гигантский, заставляющий дом скрипеть и дрожать, и воронка без искры света завихрилась к небу и взорвалась миллиардом крошечных мошек. 

Через десяток секунд небо над головой очистилось. 

Дженсен толкнул дверь, и Джаред, споткнувшись на пороге, ввалился внутрь. И сразу же потащил через голову балахон, пошатываясь и отвернувшись от Дженсена. 

— Джаред, нужно тебя осмотреть. Позволь мне. Куда тебя били?  
— Позже. Потом, ладно? 

Он стряхнул ботинки, качнулся в сторону ванной и помахал перед лицом ладонью. 

— Я сам, хорошо? Мне нужно… я… 

Сейчас он выглядел опустошенным и смертельно уставшим. Из него словно разом выкачали все эмоции и силы. 

— Можно мне… одному? 

Дженсен кивнул:

— Там смена белья в шкафу, — и отступил. 

Джаред прошел в ванную, врезавшись плечом в косяк, и очень-очень плотно прикрыл за собой не запирающуюся дверь. И, судя по звуку, сполз на пол, подпирая ее изнутри. 

Через минуту из ванной послышалось сбивчивое бормотание. Дженсен опустился на колени и осторожно прижался к крашеной фанере ухом. 

— ...Шепча про вечность, спит оно у шхер,  
И вдруг, расколыхавшись, входит в гроты,  
И топит их без жалости и счета,  
И что-то шепчет, выйдя из пещер…

Джаред замолкал и начинал снова; ритм выравнивался, тихий голос окреп, и больше не слышалось жутких вдохов, похожих на всхлипы. А потом Джаред затих. Вжикнула молния, прошуршала одежда. И в душе полилась вода.

Дженсен встал с пола и, автоматически переставляя ноги, направился на кухню. 

Распахнул все шкафчики, не осознавая, что делает. Составил посуду с полок на столешницу, выгреб все до последней солонки и начал мыть. Чашку за чашкой, тарелку за тарелкой.

Полчаса… или час назад, когда они шли лесной тропой от общины в сопровождении Роя, Дженсен был уверен, что знает, что дальше. Что все определилось наконец.

Ему казалось, он нашел выход. Увидел для себя шанс.

Джаред вернется домой, в свой Нью-Йорк, а Дженсен сделает то, что должен. Для чего, возможно, был рожден. И к приходу ФБР Билла уже не будет. Пусть арестовывают Меченых и эвакуируют послушников. А Лакам Дженсен как-нибудь уговорит спрятаться, затаиться в болотах, не являть себя. А что потом — неважно. Главное, Билл сдохнет и Джаред будет в безопасности.

И у него самого будет дело. Будет смысл. Он не загнется в тюрьме.

В ушах звенело на одной ноте. Струя воды била в облупленный, потрескавшийся фаянс в разнокалиберных розах: старый нун, кажется, питал к ним слабость. Руки двигались механически, отмывая, вытирая, убирая. Расцарапанные бечевкой ладони саднило от мыла.

Под крышей черепа зудело, чесалось тоской по утраченному могуществу, как… как ломкой. Как когда-то слишком давно — жаждой дозы. Жаждой скорости. Животного секса, децибел музыки, от которых вибрируют кости, стробоскопа огней.

Снова ощутить жизнь, как будто тебе ее вливают прямо в вены. Как будто ты и есть жизнь. 

Только это не жизнь — долбаный суррогат. Замена тому, что ты проебал. Точно как тогда, в двадцать.

Интересно, Билл пятьдесят лет назад тоже проебал что-то? Или он честно думал, что призван, что его ждет великое будущее, что он нашел наконец смысл? Нашел достойное служение. В какой момент все это превратилось в гребаную секту с ритуальными убийствами?

Как скоро Дженсен начнет швырять в пасть Лакама людей, считая, что совершает благо? Он почти отдал ему Джареда — он хотел отдать ему Джареда! Чтобы «защитить».

Когда он превратится в Билла — в тот же миг, как подставит затылок, или исподволь, незаметно, за годы?

И через сколько лет по его душу придет следующий «призванный», уверенный, что рожден, чтобы его уничтожить?

Дженсен уперся ладонями в край мойки, низко наклонив голову.

Должен быть выход. Выбор есть всегда. Даже если варианты один хуевее другого, какой-то из них — правильный. 

Он закончил с посудой, отскоблил клеенчатый стол, водрузил на него допотопную стеклянную конфетницу на ножке — с крохотными розочками по ободу — и вытряхнул в нее купленные у Миранды конфеты. Такие же он видел на кухне Джареда тысячу лет назад.

Вода в ванной стихла, когда Дженсен домывал полы в гостиной; Джаред не вышел. Дико хотелось постучать, спросить, как он, — вместо этого Дженсен вычистил спальню, сменил постельное белье и уже примеривался к террасе, но дверь наконец открылась.

Чистые волосы Джареда успели высохнуть, и выглядел он гораздо лучше, только двигался все еще скованно и потирал правый бок. Он побрился и сам заклеил ссадину на щеке. Пижамные брюки Дженсена висели на нем, едва держась на бедрах.

— Можно? — спросил Дженсен, подходя ближе. 

Джаред кивнул и задрал футболку. Синяк расползался справа под ребрами — кто-то точно знал, куда бить. 

— На выдохе больно? 

Джаред кивнул и признался: 

— И ноет. Но уже гораздо легче.  
— Рик? Я убью эту суку. Позвоночник к чертям выдеру!  
— Тихо-тихо. Давай без резких движений. 

Джаред проковылял к дивану и лег, позволяя себя осмотреть. 

Дженсен потер лоб, успокаиваясь. Сел рядом и согрел ладони друг о друга, прежде чем коснуться живота Джареда. Да уж, хватит с него, пожалуй, резких движений. 

— Ушиб печени, скорее всего. Вздутия нет, серьезной гематомы, кажется, тоже, и кишечник не поврежден. Но как только доберешься до нормальной медицины, нужно будет сделать рентген. Не откладывай, хорошо? Такие удары могут быть очень опасны. И если появится кровь в выделениях, скажи мне немедленно.

Джаред завел глаза.

— Да, доктор.  
— Расскажешь, что случилось? 

Джаред с трудом выпрямился, спустил ноги с дивана и осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев синяка на челюсти. 

— Эти суки опять организовали бдения на всю ночь. Потом нас привели в спальный дом, но, похоже, подняли почти сразу, я едва успел вырубиться, с Крисом разговаривал. Ввалилась толпа пастырей, все при параде. И преподобный во главе, весь торжественный как пиздец. Ну и сообщили мне в их очаровательной сектантской манере, что я избран. Возрадуйтесь. Славьте Великого, хуе-мое. Приперли саван этот белый, сказали, что забирают меня готовиться к церемонии. 

Джаред передернул плечами и выкашлял истерический смешок. 

— А дальше? — холодея и изо всех сил борясь с затопляющей тело ненавистью, спросил Дженсен.  
— А дальше я полез в драку. Уже почти не соображал. Пересрал дико. Помню, что орал и рвался на Билла, но Рик и еще один, пожилой, но здоровый, как техасский бык, скрутили меня. Рик хорошо так с моей мордой поработал и в живот дал от души. Кто-то из пастырей приложил Криса. Он… 

Джаред горько усмехнулся и покачал головой: 

— Я пообещал, что вытащу его отсюда, он согласен уйти. Представляешь, тоже начал кулаками махать, я совсем от него не ожидал.  
— От отчаянья, наверное.  
— Угу. Говорил ночью, что я его единственное спасение. Плакал, что не хочет сдохнуть в болоте, лучше в хосписе, чем так. Ну, его скрутили, конечно. Билл со всем пафосом сообщил, что избранному разум на радостях отказал, меня связали. Всех выгнали на улицу, Криса заперли. И Эллен, она второй день не встает. Ну а потом… пристань и… господи, Дженсен, я такой дебил! 

Джаред зло двинул кулаком в подлокотник дивана. 

— Я же родителям не сообщил. Ни слова не сказал, куда еду, не хотел волновать. Я стоял там и думал, что все. Все. С тобой никак не связаться. Из дома избранных прямой путь к Лакаму, там же выход только на блядские болота! Я сдохну, а они вообще не поймут, что случилось, куда я пропал. И никогда-никогда не узнают, как я умер, где мой труп. Будут искать, надеяться. Ходить на опознания. Всю жизнь. Отец точно не переживет. И мама… 

Джаред задохнулся, заморгал, и Дженсен привлек его к себе, обнял, стиснул в руках, только сейчас, кажется, осознавая до конца, что едва не потерял его. Насовсем. 

Ужас, испытанный Джаредом там, у пристани, который по всем каналам протащил через Дженсена Лакам, плеснул в голове эхом.

Дженсен накрыл затылок Джареда ладонью, ткнулся губами в висок. Растер плечи.

— Пойдем на кухню? Поешь? Есть хочешь?  
— Да не особо.  
— Кофе?  
— А чай у тебя есть?  
— Черт. Нет. Не подумал. Я могу смотаться в магазин, тут недалеко, сейчас…  
— Эй, — Джаред поднял лицо, кривовато улыбаясь. Пластырь на его щеке коробился, натягивая кожу. — Тормозни. Пошли, напоишь меня кофе.

У входа на кухню он запнулся и придержался за косяк.

— Эклз, ты что, конфет мне купил?  
— Ну… не брюлики, конечно, — неожиданно смутился Дженсен. — Но, в общем… да.

Джаред вдруг обернулся, мазнул сбитыми костяшками по щеке и сказал серьезно:

— Дженсен. Прости меня.

Дженсен даже отстранился от удивления. 

— Долбанулся? За что?  
— За брюлики, — слабо улыбнулся Джаред. — И… и вообще. Я же понимаю. Ты спас мне жизнь. И не справился бы один, без этого царя болотного. Я знаю, что у тебя не было выхода. Просто… очень боюсь, что ты теперь возомнишь себя Кевином Ломаксом.  
— Кем? — опешил Дженсен.  
— Ты что, «Адвоката Дьявола» не видел? Ну, Киану Ривз, весь из себя суперуспешный адвокат. И сын Сатаны.

Джаред улыбался, но смотрел слишком внимательно, сканировал лицо, словно пытался разглядеть в нем какой-то ответ. И, похоже, разглядел. 

— Нет. О нет, — он плюхнулся на табурет. — Только не говори, что всерьез повелся на всю эту поебень с индейским антихристом!  
— Все не так однозначно, Джаред, — Дженсен наполнил чайник.  
— Да ни черта! — Джаред уперся ладонями в край стола, наклонился вперед. — Все охренеть как однозначно. Я не знаю, что это за черная хуйня, да никто, похоже, на самом деле не знает, ни Билл, ни твои индейцы. Но я знаю точно — Лакам убивает. За полсотни лет он убил тысячи — тысячи! — людей. И в ближайшее новолуние он убьет снова. Эллен, а может, Мелиссу или Криса. Он убил бы меня.

Дженсен поставил чайник на плиту и присел на столешницу, скрестив на груди руки. 

— Да. И я могу прекратить это, Джаред. Все эти смерти начались с Биллом, и я могу справиться с ним. Лакам показал мне. Сегодня.  
— Ясно, — кивнул Джаред. — Не Ломакс. Нео.  
— Чего?  
— Тот же Ривз, только в темных очках и кожаном плаще. Да у тебя фиксация, Эклз.  
— Джей, что ты несешь?  
— О, только не говори, что ты и «Матрицу» не смотрел, это физически невозможно, если живешь в нашем веке. Возомнил себя избранным?  
— Нет. Неважно. Я могу уничтожить Билла.  
— А еще ты можешь обмотаться взрывчаткой, заявиться в штаб-квартиру Аль-Каиды и взорвать их вместе с собой к ебеням. Завалишь кучу плохих парней, что там жалкий Билл! Нет? А чего нет? Дженсен, ликвидировать злодеев должны специально обученные люди. Федеральное бюро расследований, знаешь такое?  
— ФБР не справится с Лакамом.  
— О, да ты «Секретные материалы»…  
— Я смотрел «Секретные материалы»! — почти заорал Дженсен и застыл, глядя Джареду в глаза. Пробормотал: — Прости, — и отвернулся к плите, выворачивая конфорку под чайником на максимум.

Чайник немедленно засипел.

— Эклз, как ты, блядь, такой умный, не понимаешь, что тобой манипулируют? — негромко спросил Джаред.

Дженсен сыпанул кофе прямо в чашку и залил кипятком.

— Слушай, избранный ты наш, разве Лакам являлся к тебе с призывом? Разве ты слышал с небес вопль «Спаси!»? Ты же сам на него вышел. Я видел твои записи в планшете, досье на Уорси, Флетчера, Роше, видел, как ты рыл больничные базы. Ты сам раскопал его, случайно. И теперь он пытается прибрать тебя к рукам. Ты же не веришь всерьез, что он не избавился бы от Билла, если бы хотел? Ты способен, а он нет? Да ну нахуй, Дженсен! Я не знаю, может, он собирается заменить Билла на тебя, может, ему нужны вы оба, а может, он хочет стравить вас и посмотреть, кто победит. И что потом? Вот ты пристукнул Билла, а дальше? Будешь марионеткой черной хрени? Она тебя еще на кого-нибудь натравит? Когда тебя убеждают, что ты избранный, это всегда означает грязную манипуляцию. Всегда, что тебя пытаются использовать ради дерьмовых целей. Без вариантов.  
— Ты прав, Джей.  
— Только есть «но», верно? Вечно есть долбаное «но».

«Но, кажется, это самый правильный выбор из тех, что у меня есть. Если, конечно, не соглашаться на тюремный срок за убийство, которого не совершал».

— Черт, я, кажется, кофе испоганил. Будешь так? Или сварить?  
— Не буду я твой кофе. Пойду посплю, голова раскалывается. Выпей сам.  
— Джаред...  
— Что с тобой не так, Дженсен, хрен ли тебя тянет в мессии?  
— Всю жизнь пытаюсь понять. Что со мной. Не так.

Отодвинутый табурет проскрежетал ножками по полу. В дверях Джаред обернулся, обжег короткой улыбкой, отчаянной, горькой. Дженсен опустился за стол, отпил из кружки горячей бурды, встал и пошел за ним.

Джаред сидел на диване в гостиной, кутаясь в одеяло. Дженсен сел рядом, прижался бедром к бедру. Нашел холодную ладонь и стиснул в своей. Джаред молча закинул ноги на сиденье, натянул одеяло на себя и лег щекой Дженсену на колени. Дженсен запустил пальцы в его волосы и откинулся на спинку, прикрыв веки.

— Мы просто поедем домой, — пробормотал Джаред. — Понял? Я не оставлю тебя здесь.  
— Попробуй правда поспать, Джей, — сказал Дженсен мягко.  
— Ты не уйдешь? — сонно спросил Джаред.  
— Нет. Ни за что. Я с тобой. 

Джаред повозился еще, устраивая на продавленном диване свою ушибленную печень, и задышал тише и глубже. 

Он был абсолютно прав: избранность — хрен собачий. Чертовски соблазнительно решить, что в пиздеце вокруг есть некий истинный смысл, что это высшие силы ведут тебя к высокой цели.

Только с мысли, что ты избран, и начинается, наверное, путь в преподобные Биллы.

Если быть с собой честным — Дженсен просто попал под поезд, переходя пути в неположенном месте. 

И с этим придется как-то жить. Видимо, здесь.

В окне все еще светило солнце. Неба Дженсен не видел, но тени деревьев расчерчивали синими полосами террасу, пестрый половичок на перилах, жестяные ящики с рыбацким хламом. Летом здесь, наверное, будет изнуряюще жарко.

Индейцы предназначениями не заморачивались. Не задавались вопросом, что есть Лакам, и просто брали от него, что могли. Растрачивали великую мощь на бытовую мелочевку. Сушили сети и пекли рыбу в ядерном реакторе. Но, может, только благодаря этому он и не превратился еще в ядерную бомбу.

Дженсен знал, что такое нун, — в резервации его просвещали все кому не лень — нечто среднее между шаманом, психотерапевтом и поселковым администратором. 

Заполучишь в мозги черную сеть, научишься видеть связи, пронизывающие мир, управлять ими — и станешь следить за тем, чтобы не расплодились сверх меры аллигаторы, не зацвели байу и не пришла сезонная лихорадка. Чтобы Миранда не пила, а сын Дастина-рыбака перестал резаться в компьютерные стрелялки и начал помогать отцу. 

Даже для медицины эту хрень применить не выйдет: в панике первых дней Дженсен всерьез думал о том, чтобы использовать Рой в больнице, — слишком не хватало оборудования, препаратов, да и знаний, чего душой кривить. Вот только оказалось, лечить Лакам не умел — он мог, судя по Флетчеру, заменять поврежденные органы своей материей, но был неспособен сделать хоть что-то снаружи. Излечить человека Лакамом означало превратить его в Меченого с дырой в затылке, без вариантов. И эту «инвазивную процедуру» переживал хорошо если один из десяти.

Тринадцать лет учебы, тысячи прочитанных книг, терабайты изученных материалов, долгие часы операций — больше не имели никакого значения.

Дженсен пробыл врачом три года — всего три года. И потратил их на межпозвоночные грыжи и престиж отцовской клиники. Он мог бы остаться в Сиэтле. Мог поступить в «Гору Синай». Мог двигать вперед науку. Или спасать людей. И тогда, возможно, не слетел бы с катушек в погоне за Роем. 

Не оказался в индейской резервации.

Но лучше уж здесь, чем в тюрьме. Чистилище вместо ада. Наверное, ему повезло.

Тьма, поглотившая его будущее, рассеивалась, но теперь там в туманной дымке тянулись сплошные болота. 

Джаред застонал во сне, заметался, и Дженсен склонился к нему, бормоча на ухо какую-то чушь, успокаивающе поглаживая висок. Джаред, не проснувшись, перевернулся на живот, обнял колени Дженсена и затих.

Три дня. У них есть три дня. И — все.

Завыть хотелось так сильно, что Дженсен стиснул зубы до скрежета.

Потратить полжизни на то, чтобы стать врачом. Найти человека, ради которого ты способен убить, человека, готового умереть за тебя, — и все потерять.

«Знакомьтесь, Дженсен Эклз, олимпийский чемпион по проебам».

Дженсен замер, бережно устроив ладонь на спине Джареда, между острых лопаток. Ветер гудел в ветвях за окном на одной унылой, выматывающей ноте.

В дверь постучали через час — за который Дженсен так и не пошевелился.

Три быстрых сухих удара по дереву разорвали тишину, как автоматная очередь. Джаред сел, ошалело озираясь. Дженсен неловко поднялся, растирая затекшие ноги, пережидая приступ парестезии. Предупредил:

— Я открою.

Диван за спиной заскрипел.

— У тебя оружие есть? — деловито спросил Джаред и зевнул.  
— Нет, — ответил Дженсен, распахивая дверь.

На пороге стоял Шелби.

Очень мрачный Шелби, ссутулившийся, глубоко воткнувший руки в карманы куртки и напрочь не похожий на жизнерадостную порнозвезду.

Посмотрел за плечо Дженсену, нахмурился и мотнул головой в сторону террасы; длинная серьга в его ухе качнулась, отразив заходящее солнце.

— Поговорим? 

Дженсен оглянулся. Лохматый Джаред возвышался посреди гостиной, широко расставив ноги в пижамных штанах и сжимая в опущенной руке кусок железной трубы. И где только раздобыл?

— Заходи, — Дженсен отступил в сторону. — Поговорим в доме. Джаред, это Шелби, нун. Шелби, это…  
— Знаю, — Шелби шагнул через порог, прошел, не снимая куртки, к дивану, присел на край, деликатно отодвинув одеяло, и стиснул ладони коленями. Поднял взгляд на трубу. — Если что, это не поможет.  
— А я попытаюсь, — Джаред закинул трубу на плечо. — Если что.

Дженсен запер дверь и встал рядом с ним, сложив на груди руки.

— В чем дело, Шелби?  
— Я знал, Дженсен, — произнес тот горько и умолк.  
— Что именно знал?  
— Что готовит Билл. Все знали. Женщины шили эту белую рясу, что у вас на террасе валяется, и плели майх-тун. И Тим отвез провизию в хижину на болотах. Все вокруг знали.

Он вцепился в свою серьгу, чуть не выдрав из уха, и снова обхватил колени. 

— Я хотел. Правда хотел, Дженсен. Пытался тебя рассказать. Но они решили, нельзя говорить. Мол, так будет правильно. Удачно, мол, складывается.  
— Кто — они? — глухо спросил Дженсен.  
— Другие нун. Совет племени. Да все! Решили, если твой мужчина выживет, ты станешь нун, чтобы перехватить у Билла контроль над Мечеными. А если погибнет — войдешь в Лакам, чтобы разговаривать с ним.

«Голос мертвого Джареда в голове. Как голос мертвого Флетчера, голоса остальных — потерянные, напуганные. В пустоте и во тьме. Навечно. Без выхода. Толстяк Крис прав — лучше сдохнуть в хосписе, лучше как угодно. Не так».

— Уходите! — выпалил Шелби. — Вы, белые, из всего делаете зло. Делаете нас злом. Уходите. Мы жили мирно тысячи лет, а потом пришли священники и стали учить, что Лакам — Нечистый. Что он — Дьявол из их проклятой Библии. А если людям долго внушать, что они служат Сатане, они начинают верить. Начинают задумываться, а нельзя ли получить то, чем там Сатана обычно награждает своих. Раньше к нун приходили просить рождения детей и удачи в море, а теперь — смерти обидчиков и выигрыш в казино. Я думал, ты поможешь очистить эту землю. Ты, второй белый, которого захотел Лакам — но не такой, как Билл. Я думал, в тебе нет зла, нет ревнивого христианского бога. Думал, ты придешь и все исправишь.  
— Какого черта вы не очистите свою землю сами? — зло прищурился Джаред. — Не похищая людей! Сколько вас, нун — десять, двадцать, сто? А Билл один!  
— Мы не можем, — затряс головой Шелби. — Лакам принимает Билла. Лакаму нужен белый! И Билл успел соблазнить многих, деньгами, властью, сказками про золотой век, когда Лакам воцарится на всей Земле. Но Дженсен… Дженсен мог бы.

Джаред перехватил кусок трубы на плече, шагнул к Шелби и навис над ним, подавляя индейца своим ростом, тихой яростью и стальной уверенностью. И сказал:

— Дженсен — мог бы. Вы не знаете его, он может все. Только он вам не достанется. Ни вам, ни вашему болотному царю. Хотели, чтобы я вел для него эфиры с того света? — Джаред медленным опасным взглядом прошелся по запрокинутому лицу Шелби и вдруг заорал: — Вы его не стоите! 

Шелби вжался в спинку дивана. Дженсен положил руку Джареду на плечо, сжал, останавливая.

— Давайте-ка лучше вернемся к началу. К той части, где прозвучало «уходите». Ты можешь вывести нас отсюда?  
— Не-а, — Шелби шмыгнул носом, и Дженсен впервые задумался, сколько ему лет. Двадцать? Вряд ли он сильно старше Эллен. — Если я вас вывезу, я открыто пойду против племени, мне не будет возврата. Но я могу отвернуться, — он облизнул губы, покосился на Джареда, и тот наконец отступил.  
— Отвернуться? — подстегнул Дженсен.  
— Моя повинность — следить за тобой, Дженсен. Я должен был смотреть, чтобы ты не сбежал, не послал никому сообщение. Украдите лодку, подкупите кого-нибудь из рыбаков. Я отвернусь. Без погони вам все равно не уйти, но я попытаюсь дать фору. Это все, что я могу, Дженсен, — Шелби поднялся, боком скользнул мимо Джареда к двери и остановился на пороге. — Мне жаль. Жаль, что так поступили с тобой. Жаль, что ты уйдешь. Если тебя убьют, тоже будет жаль.

Он уже взялся за ручку, когда Джаред позвал:

— Эй. Ты и дальше собираешься смотреть?

Шелби впервые улыбнулся.

— Остынь. Я предпочитаю другое порно. И если глаз Лакама нет рядом, вас не видит никто. А Дженсен разогнал всю округу до последней мошки, — он перевел взгляд на Дженсена. — Это было круто, ичиль-нун.

И он ушел.

***

— Паста с мясным соусом из той красной банки, конечно, ничего так, — невнятно сообщил Джаред, вытягивая поперек кухни длинные ноги и упаковывая в рот полосатую пластину мармеладной конфеты, — я б позже повторил. Но ты задолжал мне ресторан. Только я сам выберу место, когда вернемся. На Коламбус-авеню открылся клевый гурме-фастфуд, в меню все крутится вокруг поркетты.  
— Что это?  
— О, не слышал? Традиционный итальянский рулет из поросенка. Можно устроить двойной удар по желудку — заказать «зизо», это поркетта в булке, отличная альтернатива сэндвичу. А еще ты должен попробовать в «Трайбеке» говяжье ребро с соусом «Миссисипи». Это рядом с моей работой, не знаю, как мы пропустили. Тебе точно понравится. 

Воодушевленный Джаред закидывался мармеладом, вытягивал губы трубочкой, заставляя Дженсена безотрывно смотреть на свой рот, смеялся, строил планы, рассказывал о новом катке с подсвеченным снизу льдом, куда им обязательно нужно сходить. «Ты на коньках-то стоять умеешь, чемпион?» Перечислял грядущие премьеры, от которых Дженсену не отвертеться, сетовал, что они могут не успеть на «чумовую выставку одной гениальной старой перечницы». Он как будто уже вернулся домой, он тащил разноцветный яркий Нью-Йорк сюда, на болота. Тащил Дженсена в жизнь, раскрашенную сочными красками, насыщенную и прекрасную. Прекрасную, как сам Джаред. И там, в этой жизни, существовали катки и парки, крошечные уютные забегаловки и пафосные рестораны, там крутили фильмы и играли спектакли, там были прогулки по городу и ночи вдвоем. Там они были вместе. 

Хотелось попросить, чтобы он заткнулся. Хотелось, чтобы он не замолкал никогда — так и говорил все три дня, что им остались, будто его рассказами можно было надышаться впрок, законсервировать их на ждущие впереди пустые годы.

Дженсен свой план придумать не успел.

Шелби обещанием «отвернуться» перечеркнул самую логичную и очевидную причину, по которой Джареду пришлось бы уйти одному: ежесекундный надзор Роя. Теперь нужно было изобрести другую, найти способ убедить Джареда. Соврать ему.

Только, кажется, Дженсен больше не мог Джареду врать.

Солнце окончательно сползло за мешанину ветвей, за окном разлились грязно-бурые сумерки. Джаред вдруг замер на полуслове, перекусил полоску мармелада и сглотнул. 

— Что еще?

Дженсен прикрыл глаза, вызывая на сетчатку так и не стершиеся в памяти за месяц фотографии: белые дорожки на комоде в собственной спальне; слишком юное, измазанное макияжем восковое лицо незнакомого мальчишки, его светлые волосы, рассыпавшиеся по синей подушке. Шприц у неестественно вывернутой тощей руки. 

— Если я вернусь, Джей, я сяду. 

Джаред заторможенно потянулся к кружке Дженсена и шумно глотнул остывший кофе. Коротко кашлянул:

— Повтори?  
— Если я вернусь в Нью-Йорк, меня арестуют.  
— За что?!  
— За убийство.  
— Охренеть. Становится все драматичнее. Хотя, казалось бы, куда дальше-то. Сначала твой отец сообщает мне, что ты наркоман, а теперь еще и убийца? И кого ты пристукнул?  
— Мой отец… Ты знаешь про суд? Ты — знаешь?..  
— Не меняй тему! Кого ты убил?  
— Никого. 

Джаред запрокинул голову и коротко истерически рассмеялся. Вытер глаза и сообщил с широкой натужной улыбкой: 

— Я ни хуя больше не понимаю, Эклз.  
— Меня подставили. Видимо, в качестве страховки. Взломали дом, подкинули наркоту и организовали у меня в спальне передоз какому-то несчастному мальчишке-хаслеру. Я видел фотографии, Рик показал. На шприце мои отпечатки, я уже месяц в бегах. Если ты знаешь про судимость… ты должен понять. Мне, скорее всего, не отмазаться. Никто не поверит в эту бредовую историю — Лакам, Меченые, похищение. Я сяду, Джаред.

Джаред сжал зубы и зло мотнул головой: 

— Как ты там говорил? Вырвешь Рику позвоночник? Отлично, я готов держать, пока рвешь. Ты все это время думал, что на тебе висит труп?.. Господи! Дженсен. Тот парень не умер!

Он перегнулся через стол к Дженсену, потянулся, пытаясь поймать его руку. Но Дженсен отступил, поднимая ладони.

— Стой. Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Я был у твоего отца, когда ты пропал с концами. Я, блядь, везде был. Слушай, не вышло у них подставы. Твой брат приехал к тебе домой утром, нашел наркоту и хаслера, все там вычистил, парня откачал и отправил в больницу. Он выжил. Выжил, Дженсен. Не было никакого убийства.

Дженсену показалось, что его вместе со всей планетой тряхнуло на «лежачем полицейском». 

— Джош приехал ко мне домой? В Грейт-Нек? Это точно? Когда?

Джаред кивнул. 

— Абсолютно точно. Двадцатого вроде. На следующее утро, как ты исчез.  
— И мальчик не умер? Ты уверен?  
— Уверен. Не умер.  
— А полиция? Что полиция?  
— Так никто не вызывал копов, твоя семья все замяла. Да ебаная полиция даже не приняла у меня заявление о твоей пропаже! Тебя никто не ищет, Дженсен. 

В голове стучал метроном, отбивая ударами пульса: «Никто. Не ищет. Никто. Не ищет». Слова щелкали и щелкали на повторе, бессмысленным звуком, не доходя до сознания. 

А потом свихнувшаяся Земля врубила форсаж, будто уходя от погони, и Дженсен вцепился в столешницу, чтобы не осесть на пол.

«Свободен».

Его не упекут за решетку. Никакой тюрьмы. Никаких судов. Он свободен.

Обеспокоенное лицо Джареда пошло рябью, расплылось, и пришлось зажать ладонью подбородок, чтобы не дрожал. 

— Дженсен!

Джаред с грохотом сбил табурет, обогнул стол прыжком и поймал в объятие; сжал так крепко, надежно, что было почти не стыдно за ватные ноги.

Облегчение походило на оргазм, и от него так же кружилась голова и тряслось все тело. И как после настоящей разрядки, когда вся кровь из мозга устремляется к югу, с трудом пробилась сквозь звон в башке простая мысль:

— Кажется, я сам себя посадил.

Джаред, не выпуская из объятия, нашарил руку Дженсена и обернул вокруг своей талии.

— Ты же не знал.

Дженсен свел ладони на его спине, накрыл лопатки и стукнулся лбом в плечо.

— Шестнадцать лет назад, Джей. Я посадил себя шестнадцать лет назад.

Посадил, испугавшись тюрьмы. Запер вместо камеры в выверенной по линейке жизни, отсек все, что могло представлять хоть малейшую угрозу пройти через свой кошмар снова. И до сих пор считал себя заключенным, иначе какого хрена принял все так легко? Как должное.

— Какого хрена я даже не проверил, а? Не усомнился.  
— Какого хрена ты не сказал мне, Дженсен?  
— Кажется, мне надо прилечь.

Дженсен отстранился, сжал локти Джареда и, пошатываясь, добрел до дивана в гостиной. Сел, откинув голову на спинку. В ушах все еще звенело, и тело казалось невесомым, как в океанской воде, — взмахни руками и всплывешь к потолку.

«Свободен».

— Джей? — позвал Дженсен.

Джаред нарисовался в дверном проеме спустя десяток секунд. Привалился плечом к косяку.

— Тебе не надо дать время побыть одному и все в таком роде?  
— Я как-то уже слишком долго «побыл один». И знаешь что? Отстой.  
— Ты что, всерьез рассчитывал, что я свалю без тебя? Отпуск в пансионате святого Билла вышел, конечно, незабываемый, но я не потому сюда тащился.  
— Сказать честно? Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему. Почему ты за мной пришел.

Джаред фыркнул нарочито громко, словно прятал смущение, и покачал головой с мягкой улыбкой:

— Совсем-совсем не понимаешь? Даже не догадываешься?  
— Я знаю, что со мной было хреново, Джей. Я никогда не давал тебе столько, сколько ты заслуживаешь.  
— Чувак, ты вот сейчас реально напрашиваешься на?..  
— А теперь получается, ты знал, что я наркоман. С судимостью. И все равно пришел.  
— Похоже, не напрашиваешься. Охренеть.

Джаред оттолкнулся от двери и вписался на диван рядом, развернулся лицом к лицу, подогнув под себя одну ногу. Сообщил:

— Я всю дорогу считал, что ты алкоголик в завязке.  
— Ты… что?  
— Да ладно, ты вино в раковину вылил! Отличное вино, кстати. И пива в рот не брал. Не хватало только жетонов «Анонимных алкоголиков», но я подозревал, ты их где-нибудь прячешь.  
— Серьезно?  
— Ты не наркоман, а дебил, Эклз. Ты думаешь, я наркоманов не видел, с моей-то работой? Сколько ты держался?  
— Шестнадцать лет.  
— Ну, еще сорок продержимся. Потом, так и быть, пустим немного Марии-Хуаны в свою жизнь, там уже будет без разницы.

Он улыбнулся и почесал щеку, подцепил ногтем пластырь. Дженсен как во сне протянул руку, разглаживая его кончиками пальцев. Оборвал движение у губ Джареда и посмотрел на свою ладонь, будто видел ее впервые.

— Про сорок лет можно подробнее? — голос внезапно сел.  
— О, это куда опаснее наркомании, — кивнул Джаред. — Знаешь, начинается обычно с ерунды. Провели вместе выходные, одни, другие, бывает. Семейный обед на День благодарения уже серьезная херня, но еще можно соскочить. А потом вы вдруг едете вдвоем в отпуск, и начинается всякое: «Хей, Трэвис, чувак, это мой парень Дженсен, я тебе про него рассказывал». Ты остаешься у меня, я у тебя… Потом мои вещи заполоняют твою ванную и тот антикварный сундук возле кровати, и ты бесишься, и такой: «Джаред, вот тебе отдельная полка в шкафу, хватит заваливать меня своим барахлом!» А я такой: «А куда мне поставить свой одеколон? Новый аромат прошедшей осени, послушай, это “Сантал” от Эли Сааб». А потом ты такой: «Давай купим новый шкаф, из нашего твои джинсы уже вываливаются». Вот поэтому я за тобой пришел, Дженсен.

«Я хочу быть с тобой», — перевел Дженсен по слогам, не размыкая рта. Растер языком по небу, пытаясь ощутить вкус.

Джаред сглотнул и сполз голодным взглядом на его губы.

Он сидел, положив на колени раскрытые ладони, и Дженсен будто наяву видел в них яркие кусочки их невозможно-возможного будущего — точно рисованные открытки, из тех, что продают туристам. Город на них всегда чистый и солнечный, в нем нет пробок и мусора, красивые здания растворяются в прозрачном воздухе без намека на смог.

Общий шкаф, и свешивающиеся с полок подвернутые штанины джинсов, и Джаред запрокидывает голову и смеется.

Накрыть его ладони своими, ощутить, как шуршит и царапается шероховатый картон. Дженсен потер грудь. Там, внутри, царапалась и шуршала глупая, недостойная взрослого человека, надежда. Пробивалась из нарисованного солнечного мира в затхлый дом на болотах, отсыревший, сумрачный, тускло освещенный пыльной электрической лампочкой.

«Я хочу быть с тобой, Джаред», — ответил Дженсен и произнес вслух:

— Не, я такой: «К черту шкаф, давай лучше купим новый дом на двоих с большой гардеробной для всех твоих джинсов».

Джаред замер, зрачок расплескался во всю радужку, делая его взгляд темным и очень осязаемым. Качнулся к Дженсену, словно едва удерживался от поцелуя, и облизал губы.

— Это было охуеть как эротично.  
— У тебя стоит на фантазию о большой гардеробной? — уточнил Дженсен. В паху пекло, жар разливался по всему телу, потряхивал лихорадкой.  
— А если ты мне еще про нашу большую кровать расскажешь своим сексуальным голосом, я и вовсе в штаны спущу, — подтвердил Джаред. 

У него дрожали ресницы и верхняя губа блестела прозрачными каплями пота. Откровенно отведенное в сторону колено приковывало взгляд, натянутые в паху пижамные брюки подчеркивали налившийся, набухший крупный член, и внутри вдруг заныло, болезненно скрутило забытой маетной пустотой. 

Дженсен бешено хотел притянуть к себе Джареда за футболку, разложить на вытертой обивке дивана и накрыть собой, чтобы между телами не осталось даже воздуха. Только они оба замерли почему-то. 

Словно никак не могли поверить: можно. Словно самое важное еще не прозвучало.

Дженсен глубоко вдохнул, прикрыл веки, собираясь с духом, и твердо сказал: 

— Джаред, я не вернусь в «Эклз-клиник». И в Грейт-Нек, скорее всего, тоже. Сейчас совсем не представляю, где буду работать. Не знаю, как все сложится, что смогу тебе предложить. Но все, что у меня будет — твое. 

Джаред пьяно качнулся вперед, вызывая в памяти далекую ночь, когда он завалился в Грейт-Нек после рэперской вечеринки — такой же непохожий на себя, чумной. Опасный. Тогда казалось — опасный. Сейчас Дженсена едва не трясло от желания вновь ощутить на себе его уверенные руки. Каким же зашуганным идиотом он был... Как нужно засрать свой мозг, чтобы отказаться, когда тебе предлагают — такое?

Джаред придвинулся почти вплотную, все еще не касаясь, задевая лицо горячими выдохами. 

— Ты же очень крутой врач, Дженсен. Тебя возьмут в любую клинику. Было бы классно остаться в Нью-Йорке, но если позовут в другой штат, поедем, куда захочешь. Найду себе работу на местной радиостанции. А не найду, так уйду на фриланс, буду вести колонку в журнале. Так даже лучше, а то вечно просыпаю, — он облизал губы и заговорил медленнее, растягивая слова: — Представь, просплю, придется переться к тебе в душ. И мы опоздаем. Оба.  
— Я встаю рано, — прошептал Дженсен, плавясь от мучительного желания. — Могу будить тебя. Дважды. Первый раз и второй, на работу.  
— Любишь утренний секс?

Смешок вышел совсем пьяным, дурным и хриплым:

— Не знаю. Ты будешь ржать, я не знаю. Наверное, с тобой я все люблю.

Дженсен окончательно перестал понимать, какого черта они застряли в невыносимой паузе, но руки точно свинцом налились. И Джаред так и замер в дюйме, больше не приближаясь. Казалось, между ними — расстояние в несколько штатов. Будто они говорят по телефону. Будто это чертов виртуальный секс. Да во время их единственного виртуального секса они были ближе!

Джаред порывисто поднял руку, Дженсен ахнул, подаваясь к нему, но ладонь, так и не коснувшись, обвела по воздуху губы, нос, брови.

— Ты такой… — глубоким, низким голосом проговорил Джаред, — ослепнуть можно.

Его пальцы подрагивали; на запястье темнел красно-бурый след от веревки. Криво наклеенный пластырь на скуле пропитался сукровицей. И словно в ухо кто шепнул: не трогай его. Пусть он сам.

— Что ты читал? — спросил Дженсен. — Стихи. В ванной.  
— О. Не хотел тебя пугать, — Джаред опустил руку. Он совсем не смутился. — Это Джон Китс. «Море». Хочу увидеть, как ты плаваешь, Дженсен. Мы поедем к океану, правда?

«Я слишком давно не плавал, чтобы лезть в океан», — хотел сказать Дженсен и сказал:

— Обязательно поедем.  
— Дурацкий пикник, да? — подхватил Джаред и вновь качнулся вперед. — Весной. Я только студентом ездил, забыл, какие там правила. Какие-то глупые. Трэвис постоянно таскает своих девчонок на пикники, я спрошу, куда лучше. Что нам нужно?  
— Корзина для фруктов? — предположил Дженсен Джареду в губы.  
— Точно, как в сопливых ромкомах.  
— Сэндвичи. Мини-холодильник.  
— И плед. Идиотский клетчатый плед. Он будет весь в крошках.  
— На нем ужасно неудобно будет потом трахаться.  
— О, Дженсен, ты, похоже, знаешь толк в пикниках.  
— Ни разу не был.  
— Кошмар. Ты как из пустыни вышел.  
— Еще не вышел. Но мы выберемся. На пикник. Обещаю.  
— Знаешь, что в кино после таких вот амурных планов кто-то непременно умирает? Один герой или оба.  
— О, нет, Джей. В пизду кино. Я ни черта не смотрел. Не знаю я ничего про кино. Я отвезу тебя к океану.  
— Это будет сложно. Я буду мешать тебе вести машину. Буду приставать. Ты столько обо мне еще не знаешь. Я не умею держать при себе руки.

Руки Джареда — вопреки обещанию — так и лежали на коленях. Только ноздри раздувались жадно. Он смотрел и смотрел, уже знакомым, темным, пьяным, отчаянным взглядом — и то, что сковывало Дженсена ледяным ужасом тогда, в прошлой жизни, теперь плавило кости нестерпимым жаром.

Дженсен едва держался. Мышцы сводило перенапряжением, словно он только что сделал брасом пятьдесят метров за тридцать секунд.

Почему он больше не плавал после суда? Почему не ездил на глупые пикники? Не терял голову в постели? Почему он больше… не жил?

— Тебе придется тормознуть на обочине шоссе, — Джаред клонился к нему, и жилы на его шее натягивались, точно он преодолевал сопротивление внезапно затвердевшего воздуха. — И трахнуть меня на заднем сиденье. Иначе мы не доедем!

Желание — яростное, ясное, животное, бесстыдное — обрело, наконец, форму, формулировку, суть. Слова собрались на языке — легкие, правильные, и беспрепятственно сорвались с губ:

— Или ты меня. Трахнешь.

Джаред распахнул глаза и замер в дюйме от поцелуя. И гибко отклонился, пожирая Дженсена потрясенным взглядом, в котором проявился наконец из глубины глаз бешеный голод.

— Я хочу тебя, Джаред.

Стало очень тихо, дом разом перестал скрипеть на своих сваях. Звуки леса за окном будто выключили; исчезли плеск воды и гул ветвей. А может, Дженсен оглох. Спустя несколько секунд, когда между ребер прошелся жидкий огонь, дошло — он перестал дышать.

Они с Джаредом вдохнули одновременно и шумно. Джаред проломился наконец сквозь воздух, положил ладонь на шею сзади и крепко сжал пальцы.

И Дженсена снесло.

Он ухмыльнулся, выжидательно изогнул бровь — и тут же оказался затянут в агрессивный голодный поцелуй. Правильный настолько, что все тело отозвалось беззвучным криком — напряжением каждой мышцы, жаром кожи и чистым возбуждением, вынесшим из головы все мысли, кроме одной: «Джаред. Сейчас. Немедленно!» Дженсен взвыл и, послушный жесткой руке, рухнул вперед, перекидывая ногу через колени Джареда, ощущая под задницей его жадные пальцы. 

Джаред не осторожничал. Не нежничал. Больше не колебался. Он раздевал грубо, срывал одежду, нетерпеливо отшвыривая ее на пол, толкал к себе, тер об себя, мял оголенные ягодицы, был больше не ветром — яростной бурей, затянувшей Дженсена в эпицентр. 

Кажется, Дженсен смеялся, подгонял, торопил, пока Джаред оставлял укусы и засосы на его шее и предплечьях, а потом резко стянул с колен, вздернул на ноги, развернул к себе спиной и бесцеремонно толкнул вперед, перегибая через подлокотник дивана. Дженсен вскрикнул, когда хлесткий шлепок ожог ягодицу, и сразу два влажных пальца ввинтились внутрь. 

Было больно. Грубо. Знакомо. И мало, так мало, что Джаред почуял, вогнал в задницу три и начал вбивать в Дженсена удовольствие горячими короткими толчками, заставляя громко стонать и открываться, выворачиваться к нему навстречу. 

Подлокотник давил на живот, сбившееся комом одеяло натирало член, и от остроты ощущений хотелось орать. Дженсен и заорал — когда внутри вдруг стало пусто и от разочарования свело нутро. 

— Твою мать, Джаред, не обламывай! Засади же, ну! 

Дженсен обернулся через плечо, но сваливший куда-то Джаред уже вернулся, навалился сзади, поцеловал шею, прошелся по лопаткам горячими ладонями, царапнул вдоль позвоночника и горячечно забормотал в ухо:

— Сейчас, Дженсен, сейчас. Какой же ты без тормозов… Термоядерная бомба, блядь. Давай. Дай мне. 

И Дженсен ткнулся лбом в диван и вздернул задницу выше. 

От сладкой боли захватило дух, кровь загудела в венах, беспощадный темп, взятый Джаредом, отзывался в теле подзабытой вибрацией басов, яростным ритмом ударных и вспышками света под веками. 

Джаред крепко сжимал пальцы на бедрах и жестко, исступленно трахал, растягивал под себя, заполнял своим членом, вздрючивал, нагнетал дикое возбуждение, не тормозя, не церемонясь. 

Не теряя скорости, он нагнулся к Дженсену, положил ладони поверх его пальцев, впившихся в подлокотник, и прерывисто выдохнул: 

— Охуеть ты узкий… Ты сколько не подставлялся? 

Дженсен выдернул правую руку, опустил вниз, смял яйца, оттянул и ответил:

— В этой жизни ни разу. Ты первый, Джей, — и толкнулся назад нетерпеливо, подмахивая и подгоняя: — Давай, бля! Не тормози!  
— Х-ха! — откликнулся Джаред. — Не командуй! Расслабься, тебе понравится. Я охуенный.

И он сомкнул пальцы у Дженсена на члене. 

Оказалось, тело не навсегда забыло, как расслабляться. Джаред поймал в ловушку, закольцевал наслаждение, нагнетая его внутри и снаружи — безжалостной еблей, умелой дрочкой. Дженсен отдавался ощущениям, отдавался Джареду, и крышу рвало от бешеных эмоций, от любви и откровенной, жгучей жажды жизни. 

— Дженсен… сука… какой ты… какой… — бормотал Джаред, утыкаясь лбом между лопаток. — Не отпущу. Больше не отпущу тебя. 

Кажется, Дженсен сорвал голос, сотрясаясь в длинном, мощном оргазме и пачкая белесой прерывистой струей зеленую вытертую обивку. Джаред убрал руку с члена, обхватил поперек груди, не позволяя рухнуть, и хрипло застонал. Разгоряченное нутро обожгло, по бедрам потекло, и Джаред отстранился, разворачивая к себе и целуя все еще возбужденно и страстно. 

И уточнил, тяжело дыша и лаская испачканными в сперме пальцами шею:

— Что значит — «в этой жизни»?  
— Если в годах, — хмыкнул Дженсен, — то шестнадцать. Шестнадцать долбаных лет.

Джаред замер, его брови потрясенно поползли вверх, яркие губы приоткрылись, и он коротко выдохнул: 

— Ты — действительно пиздец.  
— А ты действительно охуенный, Джаред. Правда, у тебя отклеился пластырь, а я испортил диван. И мы оба ебнулись, забыв про твою печень.  
— Это что, — фыркнул Джаред, потирая бок. — Ты еще не видел, что я использовал вместо смазки. 

Дженсен проследил его взгляд. На журнальном столике валялась разорванная одноразовая упаковка неомицина. 

— Антибиотик? Романтика.  
— Давай тебя в душ, — рассмеялся Джаред. 

Дженсен кивнул. В ушах шумело, словно где-то совсем рядом били прямо в реку клубничные струи фонтанов.


	7. Глава 6

[ ](http://swamp.utrosovy.com/art/BC_Oricat_glava_6.jpg)

_Январь 2017_

«Придешь на свиданку, баскетболист?» — ткнул в плечо тяжелым кулаком агент Харди и одарил невинной кривозубой улыбкой. В углу его рта торчала не зубочистка — проволока, скрепляющая майх-тун, с запекшейся на конце кровью. 

Все тело Джареда прошила судорога, какие случаются прямо перед тем, как провалиться в сон, только сейчас его, наоборот, вышибло в реальность. 

— Уходим, — прошептал он, то ли отвечая Тому на заданный вопрос, то ли просто информируя окружающую действительность. — Мы сегодня уходим. 

Окружающая действительность никак не отреагировала. Над головой не маячил коготь Лакама, в дверь не ломились Меченые Билла, индейцы не осаждали крыльцо в попытке вынудить Дженсена стать местным нун. Их оставили в покое.

Только вот поверить в это никак не получалось. Наверняка преподобный социопат со своими марионетками придумывает, как бы отомстить за прилюдное унижение, старейшины племени только и ждут, когда Дженсен смирится и начнет приготовления к уготованной ему роли вместилища Черного царя, а сам Лакам затаился в болоте, дразня обманчивым снятием надзора. 

Пустой желудок сжало спазмом, и голод — скорее психологический, чем реальный, ставший теперь постоянным спутником — продемонстрировал наглядно, что ничего еще не закончилось.

Воображение выбросило на поверхность образ свежеиспеченной чиабатты с курицей и беконом, под ложечкой засосало. Джаред напряг все мышцы, гудящие после нескольких суток секс-марафона, и Дженсен рядом зашевелился, прижался крепче, вжимая в матрас перекинутой поперек груди рукой. 

Дженсен. 

Чумной, яркий, будто снявший себя с ручника. Поджигающий кровь одним взглядом, улыбающийся свободно, искренне, как никогда. Он заражал куражом, неистовым желанием, неутомимостью — они едва не довели друг друга до истощения, когда кончаешь всухую и уже не стоит, и губы горят и шелушатся от бесконечных поцелуев, а разжать руки все равно невозможно.

Близкий побег тревожил, заставлял против воли перебирать, что может пойти не так, начиная с агента Харди, который не приплывет за ними, заканчивая пулей из ружья Рика Уорси и атакой Лакама. Джаред глушил свой страх, затягивая их обоих в очередной раунд бесстыдного, безудержного секса. 

Дженсена опасность, похоже, заводила лишь сильнее. И куда только делся доктор Эклз, закованный в кандалы расписаний, планов и регламентов? Сейчас адреналин добавлял ему сил, вздрючивал желание, он провоцировал всем собой, смеялся открыто, бормотал пошлости, не сдерживал криков, не стеснялся просить, понукать, подгонять. Он помнил все, что нравилось Джареду, по-прежнему играл на его теле, как на музыкальном инструменте, только теперь будто сменил нотный стан на чистую импровизацию. 

Казалось, влюбиться в него сильнее просто невозможно. Но Джареда затягивало все глубже с каждой его улыбкой, с каждым оргазмом, с каждым объятием. Джаред коснулся губами взъерошенной во сне макушки Дженсена и жадно втянул носом его запах. Если у счастья имелся аромат, то сейчас Джаред ощущал именно его. 

Он с трудом выкатился из-под Дженсена, морщась от того, как царапает разгоряченную после сна кожу засохшая сперма, которой, казалось, пропиталась вся простыня.

Да к черту все. Дженсен не достанется ни Лакаму, ни Биллу, ни индейцам. Вся эта кодла за стенами дома даже не догадывается, что сегодня фальшивый послушник и настоящий доктор свалят с болот. План сработает. Шелби отвернется. Том приплывет. Они с Дженсеном заберут Криса, тот даст показания, сюда придет ФБР, и блядская секта сгорит синим пламенем. 

Джаред, стараясь ступать бесшумно, вышел на кухню. Вчера, перед тем как вырубиться, они собирались выползти из кровати и предпринять очередную попытку приготовить поесть. Предыдущая закончилась тем, что Дженсен толкнул Джареда на обеденный стол и трахнул, а потом разложил прямо на клетчатой клеенке и отсосал до такого оргазма, что казалось — больше вообще никогда не встанет. Хрен там: встало накрепко минут через сорок, когда Дженсен сообщил, что у него с непривычки печет задницу и нужно срочно его вылизать. Он так стонал и извивался на языке, что Джаред едва смог ему вставить, настолько трясло от нетерпения. Наверняка ничего ему там не пекло и сукин сын просто захотел римминг. 

Джаред поджал пальцы в шерстяных носках и огляделся. Вокруг царил дикий бардак, все поверхности были заставлены грязными чашками с остатками сока и кофе, возле плиты нашлась пара осколков от разбитой тарелки, которую случайно смахнул Джаред, пока Дженсен вбивал его в стол. Джаред усмехнулся — он и подумать не мог, что помешанному на чистоте доктору станет настолько плевать на беспорядок. Надо все убрать, пока он не проснулся, и срочно приготовить завтрак. 

Джаред откусил сразу половину энергетического батончика, поднял опрокинутый табурет, подмел пол и вымыл посуду, разглядывая в окно непривычно солнечный лес и чистое небо. Похоже, погода на их стороне: если небо до ночи не затянет, можно будет добраться до места встречи, не включая фонарей.

Снова скрутило тревогой, и он задрал штанину, проверяя метки на голени; пересчитал для надежности. Выходило, все правильно — понедельник, сегодня точно понедельник. 

На стене в спальне висел календарь, а у Дженсена при виде проволоки глаза наливались кровью, но Джаред даже посреди бешеной оргии продолжал фиксировать каждый наступивший день. Парализующий страх заблудиться во времени и пропустить Тома с лодкой ледяными иглами прошивал сердце, разливался по венам кислотой. 

В ванной он продрал кожу на ноге еще раз, пятнадцатый, хотелось верить — последний. После горячего душа кровь никак не останавливалась, и ранку пришлось заклеить. Белая полоска пластыря словно подвела черту под неровным столбцом темно-красных отметин.

Катер, должно быть, уже пришел. Том где-то рядом. И они могли бы уйти прямо сейчас — но придется дождаться ночи, чтобы забрать Криса. 

Всего лишь дождаться ночи, несколько часов. И кошмар останется в прошлом.

Пока закипал кофе, Джаред в тысячный, наверное, раз уткнулся в рыбацкий атлас. Том показывал другую карту, гораздо более подробную, с большим масштабом, и когда Джаред впервые увидел испещренную линиями страницу карманной книжки, захлестнуло паникой — им не уйти. Казалось нереальным опознать нужную точку. Голубые нити извивались перед глазами перепутанным клубком, в ушах, заглушая мысли, заунывно пел голос пастыря, холод сковывал снаружи и морозил изнутри, как на бдениях. 

Под обеспокоенным взглядом Дженсена Джаред раз за разом разглаживал страницу дрожащей ладонью, бормоча под нос Джона Китса, и вдруг — проявилось, проступило в рисунке проток, в рельефе островов! Картинка из карты агента Харди совпала с блеклой типографской печатью атласа, и Джаред как наяву увидел место встречи, ощутил болотистый запах воды. Казалось, если напрячь глаза, можно разглядеть лодку и Тома, спрятавшегося в протоке за излучиной реки. 

Они не рискнули помечать место на карте, и теперь Джаред каждую свободную минуту проводил, скользя пальцами по странице с окрестностями резервации, повторяя разработанный маршрут и заново просчитывая все варианты подхода к нужной точке. 

Грохот в дверь заставил его поперхнуться кофе и отбросить атлас.

Железная труба, удачно найденная под мойкой во время визита малолетнего индейского шамана, стояла у косяка, готовая к бою. Джаред подхватил ее, удобнее устраивая в руке — и застыл перед дверью, мучительно вслушиваясь.

Но в ушах лишь гудел ветер и гремел пульс. Сердце билось в горле, заходясь от ярости, подкисленной страхом. Кто бы там ни пришел — ничего хорошего для них с Дженсеном не будет. 

Ладно. 

Лакам стучать не станет, Меченые просто выбьют дверь. Джаред отодвинул щеколду и шагнул в проем, перекрывая вход в дом. На крыльце стоял смутно знакомый индеец в куртке, наброшенной на медицинскую форму. Ноа, кажется.

— Чего? — спросил Джаред, перехватывая трубу крепче.  
— Где ичиль-нун? — сдвинул брови Ноа, становясь похожим на все киношные воплощения суровых индейских вождей.  
— Доктор Эклз, — с нажимом поправил Джаред. — Спит. Что надо?  
— Он срочно нужен в больнице. Из общины принесли пациентку без сознания. Лейкоз.  
— Эллен? — Теперь сердце ухнуло в желудок.  
— Скажи ичиль-нун, она умирает.  
— Иди к ней, мы сейчас! — распорядился Джаред, захлопывая дверь. 

И запнулся на пороге спальни: это ведь может быть ловушка, способ выманить их из дома.

У них все распланировано, просчитано, продумано. Том уже ждет; часы тикают. Они должны уйти сегодня! Но если в больнице действительно умирает Эллен… 

Кажется, только что все полетело к чертям.

Дженсен спал щекой на своей подушке, подтянув подушку Джареда под живот. Джаред наклонился и поцеловал голое плечо: 

— Доктор Эклз, подъем. 

Дженсен заворчал, перевернулся на спину и открыл глаза. Ткнул пальцем в Джареда и сонно прохрипел: 

— Вот. Вот именно эту рожу я и хочу видеть, когда просыпаюсь. Ты сварил кофе? Охуительно пахнет. Не знаю, что означает твоя хитровыдолбаная фамилия, но не удивлюсь, если «Падалеки» переводится как «ангел». 

— Никак не привыкну, что по утрам ты вовсе не мудак, как можно было бы подумать, — расплылся в улыбке Джаред и тут же вспомнил, что происходит. — Вставай, серьезно. Выпьешь кофе на ходу. Приходил твой парамедик, Эллен в больнице.  
— Дьявол!

Дженсен прикрыл глаза, буквально на секунду, втянул носом воздух — и с кровати поднялся уже доктор Эклз. Сосредоточенный, собранный и очень быстрый. Крикнул в сторону входной двери:

— Ноа!  
— Он ушел, — сказал Джаред, получилось — в спину. — Эллен там без сознания. 

Он хотел добавить: «Сегодня понедельник, ты помнишь?» — но в ванной уже лилась вода.

— Кофе захвати, — Дженсен появился буквально через минуту, яростно растираясь полотенцем. — Там сварим. 

Тормознул, окинув Джареда напряженным взглядом, и Джареду на миг показалось — попросит остаться дома, рискуя нарваться на удар кулаком в нос. Но Дженсен только кивнул, и в спальне грохнули дверцы шкафа. Уже перед выходом Джаред сунул Дженсену в зубы оставшуюся половину энергетического батончика, а сам рванул обратно на кухню за забытым рыбацким атласом. 

Они бежали всю дорогу до больницы. 

Эллен действительно была там, Ноа не соврал. Джаред увидел ее мельком — маленькая, бледная, стриженная под ноль, она лежала на кровати с закрытыми глазами, а над ней с мрачным лицом возвышался парамедик. 

— Я сварю кофе, — сказал Джаред, подхватывая куртку Дженсена. Дженсен принял у Ноа халат и, прежде чем натянуть на лицо хирургическую маску, тепло и благодарно улыбнулся Джареду. И скрылся в палате.

Больничная кухня оказалась узким закутком между дверями с табличками «Лаборатория» и «Только для персонала». Выкрашенные в белый стены, стойка с плитой и микроволновкой, мойка, два крепко сбитых самодельных табурета и откидной стол.

Кофеварки не нашлось, вода на электрической плитке закипала бесконечно долго. По полу сквозило холодом; на стертом линолеуме дрожали пятна солнечного света. Больничные запахи, пропитавшие воздух, не заглушал даже кофе; они вползали прямо в мозг, минуя обоняние. И вслед за ними исподволь возвращалось навязчивое ощущение безнадежности.

Из палаты смутно слышались короткие команды Дженсена, перекатывающийся рокот колесиков и надрывный электрический писк.

Джаред устроился на табурете с ногами, подтянул одно колено к груди. Из дощатой стены напротив окна выбивался серый клочок утеплителя. В общине над дверью торчал такой же — Джаред пялился на него день за днем, в мучительную минуту перед тем, как провалиться в сон, когда казалось, не заснуть ни за что и жалкие часы, отведенные на отдых, пропадут напрасно.

Снова будто пахнуло кровью, мочой и рвотой. Неистребимый коктейль, преследовавший днем и ночью — в спальном доме, полном безнадежно больных людей, в молельном во время изнурительных бдений, в столовой и даже под открытым небом. Запах близкой смерти, ужаса и обреченности.

Дженсен не бросит умирающую девочку. Им никогда не выбраться из этого ада.

Джареду нравилась Эллен. Смертный приговор не убил в ней любовь к жизни, способность удивляться и радоваться каждому дню. У нее даже хватало сил поддерживать других, когда становилось невмоготу. Когда от голода болезненно поджимался желудок, темнело в глазах и противно кружилась голова. Когда промозглый холод забивался под балахон и тонкую футболку, после нескольких часов бдений синели губы, а челюсти выдавали бесконечную пляску, запуская неуемную трясучку по всему телу. 

После того как надежда найти Дженсена почти иссякла, только мысль о том, что всем вокруг гораздо, гораздо хуже, больнее и холоднее, чем ему самому, помогала Джареду держаться. А еще Эллен. Она старалась шутить, рассказывала байки про свой Массачусетский технологический, строила теории о Лакаме, о том, что происходит с человеческим телом при его принятии, и в ее версии все выглядело как сложная, но необходимая операция, после которой обязательно станет легче. 

Джаред даже не пытался предлагать ей уйти. Ее не пугал Лакам — Болотный царь ее очаровывал, завораживал и притягивал. И, наблюдая ночами, как она корчится от боли на тощем матрасе, Джаред понимал, что при всем богатом журналистском опыте пиздобольства не сможет найти слова, которые убедят Эллен сбежать из общины и отказаться от своего шанса. 

Кофе наконец закипел, поднялся плотной шапкой над кастрюлей. Джаред вытряхнул из пачки два одноразовых стакана и только успел задуматься, отвлекать ли Дженсена, — как тот примчался сам. Опустошил свой стакан в два глотка, благодарно сжал на плече пальцы и исчез в коридоре, взмахнув полами халата. Можно было обойтись без вопросов — судя по всему, Ноа оказался прав. Эллен умирала. 

Джаред рванул к вешалке, вытащил рыбацкий атлас из кармана куртки и вернулся на кухню. Налил себе еще кофе и снова устроился на табурете, раскрыв выученную наизусть страницу. Густая сетка синих линий, поначалу кидавшая в панику, теперь необъяснимо успокаивала. 

Агент Харди отлично выбрал место для встречи. Резервацию огибала петлей довольно широкая река, перебраться через которую им было без шансов, а Тому — стремно: чужую лодку на открытой воде непременно бы заметили. Но в горле петли оставался перешеек, выводящий из индейского поселка к болотам и лабиринту узких проток, идеальному для пряток и ухода от погони. 

Там, в первой лесной протоке, Том их и ждет. Джаред не удержался, погладил пальцем голубую нить в блеклой зелени «леса».

Если Дженсен откажется уходить из-за Эллен, все равно нужно отвести к Тому Криса. Пусть поднимает на уши свое ФБР и вытаскивает их отсюда. Они продержатся.

Точно продержатся.

Из палаты больше не доносилось ни звука; больницу затопила тревожная, вязкая тишина. Пятна солнца сползали по полу к стене, и когда первое вскарабкалось на плинтус, Джаред поднялся с табурета, захватил верный обрезок трубы и вышел на крыльцо — глотнуть воздуха и размять ноги.

Деревья шумели под ветром. Под куртку будто плеснули холода; давно заткнувшийся правый бок снова заныл. Хотелось курить. Или пройтись быстрым шагом. Лучше всего — по Нью-Йорку. Если они когда-нибудь выберутся отсюда, нужно будет устроить себе марш-бросок по Манхэттену, от Бэттери-парка до Гарлема.

Через лесной гул вдруг прорезалось дребезжание, и в конце короткой просеки показалась железная тележка, заставленная картонными коробками. Тележку толкал грузный индеец в брезентовой рыбацкой куртке и вязаной шапке, надвинутой до бровей. Увидев Джареда, он застрял, и Джаред сбежал по лестнице и пошел к нему, постукивая по ноге трубой.

— Лекарства тут! — поднял ладони индеец, не успел Джаред и рта раскрыть. — Ичиль-нун сам заказывал из Човина!  
— Катер пришел? — Джаред сглотнул.  
— Пришел, — закивал индеец и покосился на трубу. — Ичиль-нун сильно злой на нас?  
— Сильно, — мстительно сообщил Джаред. 

Индеец тяжко вздохнул.

— Скажи ичиль-нун, Тим и Миранда не хотели такого. Нун нас не спрашивают, когда решают, он-то понимает. А Тим с Мирандой не хотели. Я вот тут… принес, — он сдвинул в сторону коробку, и Джаред чуть не заржал: с тележки блеснула темным янтарем квадратная бутылка «Джека Дэниэлса». Задабривать Дженсена виски! Хорошо, если он его просто выльет, а не об голову разобьет.  
— Забери. Не поможет.  
— А что принести, друг? Подскажи.  
— Я тебе не друг, — покачал головой Джаред. — Лучше просто держитесь подальше, не попадайтесь ему на глаза. И остальным передай. Оставь лекарства на крыльце и проваливай.

Он дождался, пока индеец скроется за деревьями со своей тележкой, и перетаскал коробки по одной в подсобку, предсказуемо скрывавшуюся за дверью с табличкой «Только для персонала». Подсобке в «Эклз-клиник» та, конечно, в подметки не годилась: просто тесный чулан, да еще с жирными личинками майх-тун в углу.

Если они выберутся отсюда и Дженсен устроится в другую клинику, надо будет освятить тамошнюю подсобку хорошим минетом. Эта — точно обойдется.

И пора завязывать с долбаным «если»!

Бутылку виски упрямый индеец все-таки оставил, и Джаред отнес ее на кухню, не зная, куда выкинуть. Порылся по шкафчикам, развел картофельное пюре из порошка, поставил в микроволновку греться консервированные тефтели и осторожно заглянул в палату.

Эллен спала, опутанная трубками. Солнце отбивало морзянку на пузырьках в гроздьях пакетов капельницы у ее изголовья, Ноа, негромко позвякивая, переписывал пустые ампулы на передвижном столике рядом. Измотанный Дженсен сидел на стуле у кровати, вытянув ноги и уставившись в окно.

— Есть будешь? — тихо позвал его Джаред. — Ноа, и ты? Там на троих хватит.

Парамедик помотал головой.

— Я потом. Вы поешьте, ичиль-нун. Я послежу тут.

Дженсен опустил маску, стянул перчатки и потер веки. 

— Пошли, да. Спасибо, Ноа.

В коридоре он поймал Джареда за руку:

— Ты как?  
— Нормально, — кивнул Джаред, привлекая к себе Дженсена за плечи. — Нормально. Что Эллен?  
— Лучше, чем я боялся, — Дженсен вжался носом в шею, втянул воздух, будто догнался, и больше ничего не сказал.

У входа на кухню он задрал бровь, и Джаред запоздало подумал, что стоило бы спрятать бутылку в шкафчик. Но лить виски в раковину Дженсен не стал, лишь хмыкнул:

— Это еще откуда?  
— Индейское подношение.  
— Здесь кто-то был?  
— Да, Тим лекарства привез. Катер пришел, Дженсен.

Дженсен только кивнул.

Они ели молча, прижимаясь под столом коленями друг к другу. Джаред все не решался начать разговор, спросить, как они теперь. В голове булькали глупейшие мысли о том, что в прежней жизни он ни за что не взял бы в рот химический порошок под издевательским названием «Лучший картофель Айдахо» и перетертый картон «тефтелей». Сейчас — это было неважно. Это была еда, и еда помогала выжить, помогала заглушить чувство голода, которое переставало мучить только на время бешеного траха с Дженсеном. 

Дженсен доел все до крошки, отложил вилку, посмотрел Джареду в глаза и сообщил:

— Мы заберем Эллен с собой.

Вздох облегчения вырвался такой мощный, что Джареду на миг стало стыдно.

— Она не согласится, Дженсен. Она хочет… уйти к Лакаму.  
— Знаю. Знаю, Джей. Но для нее возможно добиться ремиссии! Не понимаю, почему они бросили попытки, как ее родители это допустили. Концлагерь Билла ее почти доконал, но шанс есть. Реальный шанс! Здесь она точно погибнет.  
— Ты меня убеждаешь или себя?

Дженсен поднялся.

— Я уже все решил. Лечение оплачу сам.

Он двинулся к выходу, но на пороге запнулся и обернулся, глядя на Джареда странно растерянным взглядом. Облизал губы, будто ждал чего-то и не мог попросить.

— Ладно, — сказал Джаред.  
— Ладно?  
— Ладно. Но Криса мы заберем тоже.  
— Конечно, заберем Криса. Джей…  
— Иди работать, доктор. 

Дженсен кивнул и, перед тем как натянуть обратно маску, обжег такой отчаянной улыбкой, что Джареду захотелось выжрать виски самому.

***

Последняя химическая грелка сдохла под утро.

Грелки раздобыл у рыбаков Ноа — к удивлению Джареда, не задавая лишних вопросов. Впрочем, он не только лишних, он вообще ни одного вопроса не задал, кивком согласившись присмотреть ночью за Эллен. Дженсен обещал ему вернуться как можно скорее. Но «скорее» не вышло.

В тесной палатке на двоих, которую они соорудили из больничных одеял, еще держалось тепло, но из-под полога уже полз влажный холод, забираясь под слишком широкие штанины. Джаред обхватил лодыжки ладонями. Дженсен за спиной прошуршал молнией и прижал его еще ближе к груди, натягивая поверх полы своей куртки.

До новолуния оставалось несколько дней; свет жалкого осколка луны почти не пробивался сквозь крышу леса. В щели между одеялами сгустком тьмы во тьме маячил спальный дом — пустой и запертый. 

Ничего необычного в этом не было: бдения часто затягивались до утра. Но под ребрами все равно скреблась тревога, выкручивала нутро: а если, пока они безудержно трахались в доме старого нун, пастыри все переиграли, переселили послушников? Или ужаснее: провели церемонию раньше, убили всех. И значит — все зря. Зря они тянули, зря вынудили Тома торчать в лодке до самой ночи. Зря перешли границу. 

Несколько часов назад, чтобы заставить себя шагнуть на неустойчивый понтонный мост, отделяющий резервацию от общины, Джареду пришлось вцепиться в Дженсена — чуть не оторвав рукав его куртки. Инстинкт выживания врубился точно по нажатию красной кнопки с мигающей надписью «Паника». В ушах, как сирена тревоги, натужно выло: «Не ходи туда! Не возвращайся!» Ну какой чокнутый добровольно полезет обратно в тюрьму, если удалось сбежать?

Только все происходящее давно перестало быть операцией по вызволению Дженсена. Слезы Криса и его сбивчивое, полное надежды обещание: «Я пойду с тобой. Дам показания. Забери меня отсюда, чувак, пожалуйста, забери!» Страх, окутывающий каждого послушника вязкой пеленой — даже тех, кто страстно верил и мечтал стать избранным. Даже Эллен. 

Всего-то жалкий островок в гиблых болотах Луизианы. Территория чистого зла. Концентрированного, невозможного в привычной реальности Джареда. Да и вообще в настоящем мире — не киношном, не комиксном. Зла непростительного, которое необходимо выжечь. Иначе, наверное, совсем не получится жить дальше.

Нужно перестать дергаться и дождаться возвращения послушников. Ради Криса, ради Тома и ФБР. Ради того, чтобы все по-настоящему закончилось.

Джаред в сотый раз помял в пальцах остывающую гелевую подушечку и откинул голову, укладываясь затылком на плечо Дженсена.

— Ты уверен, что Ноа не сдаст нас с этими грелками?  
— Не уверен, — отозвался Дженсен спустя две секунды.  
— Супер.  
— Но если бы я сам отправился их добывать, палево вышло бы грандиознее.  
— Ты сказал «палево», доктор?  
— Джаред, ты и так хрипишь ночью, эта прогулка стоила бы тебе воспаления легких.  
— Я — храплю? — начал Джаред и сам себя оборвал: — Тихо!

Лесная тьма распалась, прорезалась сплетением ветвей — за ними замелькали два пятна света. Фонари! И сразу вслед волоски на замерзших руках встали дыбом от заунывного, на одной ноте, пения.

Дженсен стиснул руки так, что чуть не раздавил ребра. В ухо ткнулись горячие губы.

— Меченых двое!  
— Вижу, — выдохнул Джаред.

Колонну всегда вел один пастырь — значит, они усилили охрану. Значит, кто-то из них может остаться сторожить дом.

— Придется вырубить, — Джаред пошевелился, накрыл ладонь Дженсена своей, потянул, ослабляя его хватку.  
— Эй, ты не ниндзя, чувак, — едва слышно рассмеялся тот в ответ. — Да и я тоже. Как ты себе представляешь это «вырубить»? Попробуем отвлечь методом «олень в чаще». Кто последний сосал, тот олень.  
— Кто ты и куда дел моего доктора? — кашлянул Джаред.

Дженсен предостерегающе прижал пальцы к его губам и, явно не удержавшись, погладил, но Джаред уже и сам заткнулся: из-за деревьев выползла вереница поющих людей. Один пастырь шел впереди, второй — замыкающим. Оба мужики, но кто — за капюшонами не разглядеть. 

На миг захлестнуло паникой: сейчас фонари ударят по глазам, высветят ненадежно укрытую ветвями палатку — но лучи скользнули мимо, заметались между свай, отыскивая лестницу.

Пастыри остались внизу, подсвечивая ступени, пока послушники поднимались, спотыкаясь и цепляясь за перила. Крис взбирался боком, приставляя одну ногу к другой и низко опустив голову. Кажется, ему стало хуже. 

Дженсен все гладил и гладил губы, цеплял корочку ссадины жесткими пальцами, и было неясно, то ли он сам психует, то ли пытается так успокоить Джареда. Джаред порой переставал его понимать. Но почему-то не сомневался: если дойдет до драки, этого нового Дженсена придется не прикрывать, а тормозить.

Оставалось надеяться, что не дойдет. 

Наконец десять послушников оказались на террасе. Один из пастырей взбежал по лестнице, отпер дверь, запустил всех внутрь и запер. Хорошо — не остался в доме сам.

Хотя кто бы захотел остаться — там.

Паршиво — оба урода застряли у свай, негромко споря. Решают, кому сторожить?

Кто там сосал последним? Дженсен и сосал. Значит, собрался скакать по зарослям, уводя за собой погоню. И если пастыри его догонят, если вызовут подмогу, Дженсену несдобровать. Рику Уорси даже оружие никакое не понадобится — мудак явно способен убить голыми руками. 

Дженсену достанется самая опасная задача, а Джаред… Джареду придется войти в спальный дом. Просто открыть ключом дверь в помещение, полное слабых больных людей. Просто подняться по ступеням и добровольно шагнуть внутрь собственной «камеры». Ощутить, как в кожу мгновенно впитывается болезненное отчаяние. 

Похоже, он не сможет этого сделать. Просто не сможет. 

Нет. К черту. Нет. Уж лучше оленем — и Дженсен будет в безопасности, и с кулаками громил Билла Джаред уже знаком, ничего нового. Уводя по лесам погоню, он, во всяком случае, сможет двигаться, действовать, да хоть бы и драться. Не ощущать парализующий тоскливый страх. Не слышать вместо мыслей гипнотизирующее бормотание пастырей и монотонные песни без слов приговоренных к смерти. 

Джаред приоткрыл рот, Дженсен тут же прижал пальцы сильнее, но в этот момент пастыри заткнулись — и двинулись по тропе, углубляясь в чащу. Оба. 

Свет фонарей исчез за деревьями.

— Блядь! — опалило замерзшее ухо. — Свалили таки. Олень отменяется. Я пошел в дом.  
— Подождем пять минут, пусть заснут. После бдений все быстро вырубаются, даже мистер Стоун.

Дженсен отодвинулся, застегивая куртку.

— Ты Криса узнаешь? — спросил Джаред. — Второй лежак слева. Если он на мой матрас не перебрался, тот от двери дальше. Тогда третий.  
— Узнаю. Он толстый. Соберешь здесь все?  
— Слушай…  
— Да, Джей? Еще три минуты.

Джаред кивнул в темноте. 

Теперь, когда пастыри-надзиратели ушли, не требовалось ограждать Дженсена от опасности рискованных скачек по лесу. И, если убрать из уравнения иррациональный страх вернуться в спальный дом, оставался один логичный вывод: идти за Крисом должен Джаред. Он знает, где лежит ключ. Он знаком с домом изнутри. И, в конце концов, он должен сдержать обещание. А иначе…

Иначе ему останется до конца жизни вспоминать, как он струсил, как отправил любимого человека вместо себя выполнять собственную клятву. «Любимого». Слово проступило из сумбурных мыслей, встроилось во внутреннюю речь легко, такое очевидное и простое, что Джаред не удержался, фыркнул вслух, смеясь над собой. Над тем, как энергично он отпихивался от него раньше. Кретин. 

— Ты чего? — встревоженно спросил Дженсен.  
— Я сам пойду.

Дженсен стиснул плечи, развернул к себе — наверное, пытался заглянуть в глаза. Но под одеялами ни черта было не разглядеть: лицо Дженсена маячило в темноте едва светлым пятном с тремя черными провалами.

— Тебе не нужно проходить через все это еще раз, Джей.  
— Нужно, — кивнул сам себе Джаред. — Нужно. — И добавил: — Крис может испугаться. Не пойти с тобой. После представления на пристани.  
— Он не видел, его там не было.  
— Наверняка рассказали.

Джаред не мог объяснить, проговорить вслух, почему должен идти туда — но Дженсен понял. И отстранился, только сильнее сжал плечо.

— Давай, Джей. Я жду внизу. Не пропущу ни одну суку.

Запасной ключ пастыри прятали в выемке сваи за лестницей — Джаред сумел отследить в первые дни, когда еще был полон сил и энтузиазма. Замерзшие пальцы едва нашарили стальной брусок в ледяной нише. 

Каждый шаг по ступеням давался так, словно ноги весили тонну. 

Дверь плотно закрылась за спиной, отрезая блеклый лунный свет. Джаред невольно задержал дыхание, пытаясь как можно дольше избегать тумана болезненных запахов — и увяз в трясине звуков, от которых успел отвыкнуть за двое суток в тишине. 

Кашель, хрипы, тяжелое сонное дыхание, стоны боли, бормотание — то ли молитвы, то ли температурный бред. Визгливый скрип свай, скрежет ветвей по стеклу, заунывный вой ветра под крышей. Они, как и запахи, не оставляли ни днем, ни ночью, даже во сне трансформируясь в мучительные кошмары.

Трясина засасывала, и на поверхность, словно ядовитые болотные пузыри, всплывали воспоминания — слишком яркие, почти галлюцинации — о полутора неделях на фабрике смерти преподобного Билла.

Захотелось зажать уши ладонями. Заглушить все внешние звуки, как в ту ночь, когда Джаред поймал себя на бормотании вслух сонетов Шекспира. Тогда он окончательно испугался. Решил, что по-настоящему сходит с ума. К счастью, Крис отвлек — попросил почитать что-нибудь смешное, и Джаред декламировал ему по памяти «Сон в летнюю ночь», пока не вырубился. 

Крис. Надо сосредоточиться — он пришел за Крисом. 

Толстяк действительно перебрался на освободившийся матрас и теперь лежал на боку, подтянув колени к животу и прикрыв голову согнутым локтем. Спал, как и все остальные. Джаред опустился на холодный пол. 

В кино, чтобы тихо разбудить человека, всегда зажимали ему рот ладонью и прикладывали палец к собственным губам. Но чем дольше Джаред смотрел на скрюченную фигуру, тем яснее понимал, что просто не сможет коснуться тускло блестящего лица, ощутить на руке чужое дыхание. Пришлось тряхнуть за плечо. 

Крис тут же вскинулся, заколотил руками и ногами по полу, отползая к стене и безостановочно мотая головой: 

— Нет! Нет-нет-нет, он не может меня избрать, я не готов, поглядите, я не готов!  
— Тсс, Крис, Крис! Тихо, это я, это Джаред.  
— Взгляните внимательно! Мое тело станет сопротивляться, и ничего не выйдет, мне нужно время… Джаред? Ой, Джаред!  
— Заткнись же, ну! Всех перебудишь. Мы уходим.

Крис бросился вперед, стиснул в коротком объятии. И глухо пробормотал:

— Ты пришел за мной. Такой дебил, только гляньте.  
— Ч-что? Эй?  
— Дебил, говорю, — он отлепился и начал тяжело подниматься на ноги, цепляясь за стену, кряхтя и охая. — Олигофрен конченый. Умный бы свалил давно, а ты приперся вот. А где твой антихрист?  
— Он не антихрист. Снаружи ждет. Да не шуми ты так!

Крис выпрямился наконец, отдуваясь, выпятил губы и покачал головой: 

— Не антихрист, ха? Кашлюн в красках расписал, как твой доктор слетел с холма на черных крыльях. В буквальном, чтоб его, смысле. Хорошо, я не видел. Боюсь, я бы так очканул, что сдох на месте от сердечного приступа, и плакал мой прогноз на оставшиеся шесть-семь лет жизни.  
— Если не поторопимся, твой прогноз и так наебнется. Здесь останемся. Пошли. 

Джаред шагнул к порогу и замер — уши будто заложило ватой.

Ни кашля, ни хрипов, ни бормотания. Даже скрип свай заглох, только ветка скребла и скребла по стеклу. Джаред медленно обернулся. В комнате больше никто не спал. В полном молчании все послушники смотрели на него.

— Бежим! — взвизгнул Крис и первым ломанулся в дверь. 

Джаред вымелся следом и едва не выронил ключ, запирая дом, подался к Крису — помочь: с его рассеянным склерозом плохо давались лестницы, но толстяк, не дожидаясь, лег животом на перила и просто съехал, пересчитав ботинками ступени. 

— Осторожней, акробат, — охнул Дженсен, подхватывая его внизу. — Вот ты отчаянный.  
— Ай! — вскрикнул Крис и зажал себе рот ладонью. И выпучил на Дженсена перепуганные глаза.  
— Да не антихрист он! — рассердился Джаред. — Уходим!  
— Ладно-ладно, — послушно закивал Крис. — Только, пожалуйста, сэр, не спускайте на меня вашу адову хрень.

Дженсен молча закинул на плечо мешок с одеялами и быстро, точно украдкой, стрельнул глазами вверх — и Джаред вдруг понял, что замечал этот взгляд уже не раз. Но не осознавал, не пускал в мысли — боялся думать, что Дженсен… скучает по Лакаму?

— Уходим, — повторил он. — У нас часа четыре. Или три. Пока пастыри не вернутся. Потом нас сдадут.  
— Куда? Куда идти-то? — нервно выдохнул Крис.

Джаред развернул его в нужном направлении и подтолкнул в спину.

— Давай, так быстро, как можешь. Фонари включать нельзя.  
— И чего мне в Айдахо не сиделось, — запыхтел Крис, загребая по тропе ногами с неожиданной для него скоростью. — Помер бы как человек, в теплой постели. Так и начнешь в Сатану верить…

Спальный дом скрылся за поворотом; ночной лес монотонно шумел под ветром, Крис едва слышно бубнил впереди, Дженсен молча шагал за спиной. Думал о чем-то своей дурной башкой.

Нет. Так дальше нельзя. Это они уже проходили.

Джаред замедлил шаг, дожидаясь, пока Дженсен догонит, и повернул к нему голову.

— Ты его давно не видел?  
— Лакам? — нарочито спокойно спросил Дженсен. — С того дня.  
— Ты… жалеешь? Что отказался?

Дженсен вскинул взгляд — удивленный? Хрен разберешь в темноте.

— Джей, сейчас не время для разговоров. Давай лучше…  
— Нет, — перебил Джаред. — Ну уж нет. Когда ты в прошлый раз решил, что не время для разговоров, мне пришлось нанимать частного детектива и лезть в ебаную секту. Хватит, Дженсен. Ты жалеешь?

Дженсен молча поднырнул под длинной прядью мха, перекинул мешок на другое плечо и наконец ответил:

— Я боюсь. Мне страшно, Джей.  
— Мне тоже страшно. Это, знаешь, нормально.  
— Я боюсь, что Рой меня не отпустит. Он не отлипал от меня еще в Нью-Йорке, со Дня благодарения. Я возвращался с работы домой, а он был там. Каждый день. Постоянно. Ждал, подзывал, приручал.  
— Так ты поэтому перестал приглашать меня к себе? Идиот. Почему ты ничего не рассказал?  
— Как? Как об этом можно рассказать? Меня тут преследует черная мелкодисперсная херня, предположительно дьявол?  
— Не знаю как! Но если ты в него поверил, почему не поверил бы я?  
— Вы офигели там орать? — обернулся Крис.  
— Что, если он попрется за мной, Джей? — зашептал Дженсен. — Что, если мы вернемся в Нью-Йорк, а ни черта не закончится? И одна стена нашего дома всегда будет черной? Я не смогу… Ты не заслуживаешь такого.  
— Но ведь сейчас его нет? Он отстал?  
— Я его не вижу.  
— Давай просто свалим отсюда. А там… Я не знаю. Не знаю. Но обещай мне. Ты больше не будешь принимать решений в одиночку и молча. Я ебнусь, если ты исчезнешь снова!  
— Обещаю, — выдохнул Дженсен.  
— Там огни! — панически прошипел Крис, пятясь назад. — Хрен ли вы так вопили?!  
— Все в порядке, — Дженсен тормознул его ладонью. — Это фонари на Главной улице. Почти выбрались.  
— Давай, Крис, еще немного, — Джаред похлопал его по плечу.

И только когда понтонный мост остался позади, осознал, как сильно сводило спину.

Резервация будто вымерла. Огрызок стареющей луны торчал уже высоко над деревьями: рассвет неумолимо приближался. Рыбацкий поселок в это время должен был бы просыпаться — но дома стояли темными. Мертвыми.

Свет горел лишь в окнах больницы.

Дженсен оставил их с Крисом под сваями, поднялся один. Спустя минуту по ступеням вниз прогремели тяжелые ботинки. Вспыхнул огонек сигареты, разгорелся длинной затяжкой в ладони, освещая рубленое лицо Ноа. У крайних свай тот запнулся, замедлил шаг — но так и не обернулся. Только вздернул выше воротник куртки.

Крис, кажется, перестал дышать.

Джаред считал секунды, пока алая светящаяся точка не рассыпалась в последний раз искрами и не пропала в конце просеки. Ткнул Криса в плечо: «Дыши!» — и затолкал его по лестнице наверх.

В тусклом электрическом свете больничный коридор стал будто еще теснее и ниже. Джаред невольно наклонил голову, чтобы не задеть провисающие под притолокой пучки проводов. Дженсен выглянул из приоткрытой двери подсобки, кивнул в сторону палаты.

— Подготовьте Эллен. Постарайтесь ее одеть, не трогая капельницы. Я пока упакую препараты. Надо спешить.  
— Мы что, потащим мисс «Лакам прекрасен» с собой? — обалдел Крис.  
— Она умирает.  
— Да тут все умирают! Мы должны выбраться отсюда, слышишь, я не могу вернуться туда, никак не могу! Она же нас сдаст при первой возможности! У нее пастыри лучшие друзья!  
— Крис, — Джаред ткнул себе за плечо большим пальцем. — Вон там кухня. Найди нам какой-нибудь еды с собой. И не психуй, мы выберемся.  
— Ты думаешь, она милая? Она чокнутая!  
— Мы выберемся, — повысил голос Джаред, — если не будем тратить время и препираться. Давай. Кухня. Еда.  
— Антихрист и Маленькая мисс Сатана, идеальная компания для побега из ада, — буркнул Крис, но на кухню все же двинул.

Джаред перевел дыхание и распахнул дверь палаты. 

Эллен не спала. 

— Ты?.. Что происходит? — она попыталась приподняться с подушки, задела штатив капельницы, и жемчужные нити пузырьков заметались в пакетах.  
— Тише, не дергайся, все нормально.  
— Там Толстяк? Я слышала Толстяка? Что происходит?  
— Эллен, — Джаред сел на стул у кровати. — Мы уходим. Я, Толстяк… Крис и Дженсен. Мы возьмем тебя с собой.  
— Уходите? Куда?  
— Из общины. Из резервации. Отсюда. Совсем.  
— Ох нет!  
— Все в порядке. Все будет хорошо.  
— Послушай, послушай. — Тонкие пальцы потянулись к нему, и Джаред сам перехватил их, осторожно сжал в ладони. — Ты должен понять, ты один можешь понять. Мне нельзя с вами, я не хочу с вами!  
— Дженсен говорит, для тебя можно добиться ремиссии. Он отличный врач, поверь. Он все устроит.  
— А тебе он что говорит? Тоже можно «добиться ремиссии»? Разве ты не знаешь, что такое ремиссия? Тебе, фальшиво улыбаясь, обещают еще один год. Два, если повезет. И ты проводишь их в страхе, ежесекундно выискивая у себя признаки возвращения болезни. У меня была ремиссия. А теперь есть шанс на настоящую жизнь. Вы не можете его отнять. Лакам обещал мне!  
— Лакам лжет, Эллен. Он обещает всем, а выживает один из десяти.  
— Не всем! Почему вы такие трусы? Ксенофобы несчастные. Ты же умный! Другое не означает по умолчанию зло!  
— Он убивает людей.  
— Ты не понимаешь, ни черта не понимаешь. И не хочешь понимать. Бегите, если хотите. Только не трогайте меня. Мое место здесь!

Ее ледяная рука дрожала и билась в ладони, как беспокойная птица, и Джареду мучительно хотелось отпустить ее. Позволить лететь. Позволить умереть так, как она считает правильным. Но он не мог.

— Пожалуйста, помоги мне. Позови пастырей. Пусть меня заберут обратно. Пожалуйста... Джаред.  
— Я не могу, Эллен.  
— Я никому ничего не скажу, не выдам вас. Пожалуйста, Джаред. Прошу тебя!

Дверь снова открылась, и в палату, придерживая оттягивающую плечо сумку, шагнул Дженсен. 

— Почему она еще не собрана?  
— Я не «она»! Я здесь! И у вас нет права решать за меня, доктор Эклз. Посмотрите на меня, да какого черта!

Но доктор Эклз смотрел прямо перед собой. Непроницаемым бесстрастным взглядом. Наверное, так он выглядел на пороге операционной. Дико — и глупо — хотелось встряхнуть его, дать затрещину, вытащить из стремительно каменеющего кокона. Достучаться, напомнить ему, черт побери, про свободу выбора! Только у них не осталось времени на споры о морали и этике. 

— Джаред. Ее одежда в стенном шкафу. Принеси, пожалуйста.  
— Вы трус! Худший из трусов! Вы предаете себя, свое предназначение, свою зеленую дверь, прикрываясь моим «спасением». Вам нужно меня вытащить, только чтобы оправдать собственное постыдное бегство!

Джаред взял с полки аккуратную стопку из джинсов и свитера и замер, не дойдя три шага до кровати. Да блядь! Лакам, конечно, не дьявол, но и они не боги! Они не вправе решать, кто и как должен умереть.

— Дженсен. Послушай…  
— Спасибо, — перебил тот, не глядя протягивая руку. — Мэм, необходимо вас одеть. Приношу извинения за неудобства.  
— Не трогайте меня! — взвизгнула она и зачастила, задыхаясь: — Нет-нет-нет!

Дженсен аккуратно снял со своего плеча сумку, шагнул к кровати, взялся за край одеяла — и тут Эллен взвилась, выдирая из руки иглу капельницы. Кровь ударила фонтаном, пятная брызгами ее лицо, подушку, стену.

Дженсен молниеносно сорвал с крючка над раковиной полотенце, толкнул Эллен обратно на постель, зажимая ей сгиб локтя.

— Джаред, держи!

Джаред, не зная, за что хвататься, вцепился в колотящие по матрасу тощие ноги, но Дженсен поймал его ладонь и положил на скомканное полотенце.

— Здесь держи. Зажимай вену. Крепче.

Эллен смотрела распахнутыми перепуганными глазами; она больше не билась, только шептала что-то, не разобрать что. Алые капли расплывались на ее бледной коже.

— Тише, — сглотнул Джаред. — Пожалуйста, не надо.

Дженсен бесшумно возник с другой стороны кровати, задрал рукав больничной рубашки, мазнул салфеткой по острому плечу и вогнал в него шприц. Напряженная тонкая рука под полотенцем медленно обмякла. Эллен удивленно моргнула и тихо закрыла глаза.

Вдруг стало очень жарко. Ладонь, продолжавшая судорожно сжимать махровый тряпичный ком, мгновенно взмокла, из комнаты будто разом выкачали воздух. Отвлеченная мысль проступила сквозь заторможенное духотой сознание: вот так и не узнаешь, где проходит твоя черта, пока не переступишь ее. 

— Это похищение, — сказал Джаред.  
— Да. Знаю, — Дженсен осторожно вытянул из-под его руки полотенце и, прижимая вену большим пальцем, заклеил Эллен сгиб локтя. — Я не могу оставить ее здесь, Джей.  
— Она пациентка. Ты врач. Я понимаю.  
— Это мое решение. И отвечать за него буду только я.

«Только я». Старая песня. Пора им обоим выучить новую. 

— Дженсен. Я с тобой. Ты не прав, ты не можешь решать даже за пациентов. Но я с тобой. 

Дженсен порывисто, неловко обернулся, враз вылетая из образа непреклонного врача, и взглянул изумленно, словно впервые увидел. Быстро облизнул губы, явно собираясь что-то сказать, но не успел. 

— Я же говорил, она чокнутая! — раздалось от двери. — Охренеть тут кровищи.

Крис будто стал еще толще: все карманы его безразмерной куртки топорщились консервными банками, пакетами галет, свертками из салфеток. Из правого торчала бутылка виски.

Непривычно покаянное, почти болезненное выражение стерлось из глаз Дженсена.

— Ты сможешь нести сумку с лекарствами? — спросил он Криса, снова транслируя в эфир профессиональную жесткость и чистую уверенность.  
— Угу. Мисс Лакам пыталась с собой покончить или что тут вообще?..  
— Джаред, где атлас?  
— У меня.

Дженсен прямо поверх больничной рубашки натянул на Эллен свитер, надел на нее брюки и носки и стер кровь с лица. Крис, пыхтя, пристраивал на себе ремень тяжелой сумки, стараясь не раздавить содержимое карманов.

— Помоги мне, — позвал Джареда Дженсен.

Они вдвоем переложили Эллен на одеяло. Джаред придержал ее руку, пока Дженсен устанавливал катетер на тыльную сторону ладони. И оба замерли, глядя друг на друга через кровать.

— Ну? Уходим? — не выдержал Крис.  
— Уходим, — скомандовал Дженсен.

***

Фонари на Главной улице погасли; небо над черным сплетением ветвей неумолимо серело. Уводившая из поселка к реке тропа все отчетливее читалась в бурой от заморозков лесной траве.

Джаред мучительно прислушивался: за шумом деревьев и пыхтением Криса ему постоянно чудился далекий рокот лодочного мотора, означавший, что катер отчаливает из резервации — и что за ним снимается Том. Что они опоздали.

Но Дженсен на каждое: «Ты слышишь?» — отрицательно дергал головой.

Они двигались слаженно, синхронно поворачивая и пригибаясь под ветвями, точно тренировались годами. Дженсен нес на руках завернутую в одеяло Эллен, Джаред держал над ее головой пакет капельницы, следя, чтобы трубку не пережало. Когда Дженсен в середине пути замедлился, Джаред, не спрашивая, подставил руки, и Дженсен так же молча передал ему Эллен, подхватывая пакет. Они даже с шага не сбились. 

— Вы в цирке не выступали? — пробубнил за спиной Крис. — Долго еще?  
— Мы трахаемся, — отозвался Дженсен. — Это развивает общую координацию.

Джаред фыркнул и добавил:

— Скоро должны выйти к реке. 

Эллен в его руках едва слышно застонала.

— Я дал небольшую дозу, — Дженсен будто извинялся.

Джаред только молча завел глаза.

Река возникла неожиданно: он все вглядывался в сумрак впереди, а деревья поредели по правую руку, и между стволами засквозила свинцовая пустота, распавшаяся через десяток шагов на водную гладь и низкое небо. Дальний берег оплывал полосой тумана. 

Тропа жалась все ближе к воде, временами почти исчезая в зарослях осоки. Лес отступил, оставив после себя месиво поваленных стволов — здесь, наверное, прошла ударная волна наводнения. Приходилось пробираться, нащупывая каждый шаг: Эллен в руках страшно мешала, Джаред дважды едва не навернулся. Крис бухтел, не затыкаясь, и трещал сучьями, переползая через валежник.

— Давай я ее возьму, — Дженсен огладил плечо.  
— Сейчас, выберемся на перешеек, передохнем.

Узловатое бревно впереди вдруг бесшумно снялось с тропы, заставив Джареда отшатнуться, и с тихим плеском ушло в реку. 

— Крокодил! — шепотом заорал Крис. — Бежим!  
— Стой! — Дженсен поймал Джареда в объятие, стиснул локоть. — Крис, не двигайся. Мы далеко от общины, на другой стороне резервации, здесь аллигаторы не привыкли жрать человечину. Мы для него не добыча, а угроза. Просто замри и дай ему свалить. Джей, ты как?  
— Нормально, — выдохнул Джаред. — Слишком долго идем. Излучина уже должна была показаться.  
— Бурелом тормозит. Мы успеем, до отхода катера еще час или два, солнце даже не взошло. Давай я понесу Эллен.  
— Подожди, — Джаред поставил ногу на вросший в землю широкий ствол, пытаясь забраться повыше, но соскользнул. — Подожди. Не понимаю. Хрень какая-то.

Он все же обернулся, сгружая тело в одеяле в руки Дженсену, кивнул Крису, чтобы подержал пакет капельницы, и запрыгнул на косо застрявшее у берега дерево, оглядываясь. Что-то было неправильно. Совсем неправильно. Не так. 

Река уже давно должна была изогнуться, уходя от резервации, а вместо этого...

— Русло сворачивает влево! А должно вправо. Черт, черт, мы пошли не в ту сторону!

Дженсен судорожно втянул воздух.

— Нет, Джей, нет, мы не могли.

Джаред развернул атлас, расправляя на согнутом колене, ткнул пальцем в выученную наизусть карту.

— Так. Вот больница, вот Главная улица, а здесь мы свернули на тропу… Все правильно, все должно быть правильно. Так какого дьявола, получается, мы уже прошли излучину! Ну и где… — Он выпрямился, вглядываясь в реку — и похолодел. — Дженсен. Дом. Там дом.

Из мутного потока вдали, почти теряясь в сумраке, торчал на покосившихся сваях полуразрушенный сарай. 

В желудок ухнул ком льда, скручивая внутренности так, что пришлось надавить под дых ладонью, чтобы сказать:

— Здесь была земля. Перешеек затопило.

Наводнение прокатилось, расширив болотистое русло, и горловину речной петли захлестнуло саму на себя. Узкая полоска леса, проход к свободе, исчезла под бурой водой. 

Там, за новоявленным озером, за уцелевшими деревьями на дальнем берегу, ждал в протоке Том — наверняка даже не зная, что им теперь до него не добраться. Кричать бесполезно — слишком далеко: скорее индейцы услышат, чем он.

Дженсен молчал, прижимая к себе Эллен. Крис за его спиной тряс головой, точно не мог поверить. Джаред и сам не мог.

— Нужно добыть лодку. Я украду лодку.  
— Ты не успеешь, Джей.  
— Может, свяжем плот? — робко вступил Крис.  
— Какой нахуй плот?!  
— Времени нет, — Дженсен отмер, аккуратно опустил Эллен на груду лапника, вынул из руки Криса пакет, привесил на торчащую ветку. 

И начал расстегивать свою куртку.

— Нет. О нет-нет-нет, какого черта ты творишь?! — Джаред спрыгнул с бревна прямо на мелководье, подняв тучу брызг. — Это слишком тупая шутка, даже Трэвис не будет смеяться. Я влюбился в парня, а его сожрал аллигатор. Дженсен, не позорь меня перед друзьями. Не смей лезть в долбаную воду!  
— Это ты мне в любви признался? — вспыхнул улыбкой Дженсен, сбрасывая куртку на валежник.  
— Я не… не так все планировал. Дженсен, прекрати снимать штаны! Отличный повод, конечно, но дай мне хоть пару минут, организую свечи и медленную музыку. Да остановись ты! — Джаред вцепился в его руки. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Дженсен. Я не могу тебя потерять!

Дженсен обхватил его ладонью за шею, притягивая к себе, утыкаясь лбом в лоб.

— У нас нет другого выхода, Джей. Мы ни черта не успеем. До ближайших лодок полчаса топать, не меньше, а катер вот-вот уйдет. Меченые наверняка хватились Криса, нас скоро начнут искать. Если уже не ищут. И пересидеть еще одну неделю не выйдет. Мы спалились со своим побегом.  
— Вода ледяная. Дженсен.  
— До того берега минуты три. Ну, четыре. И это не океан. Я справлюсь. Я тоже не могу тебя потерять, Джаред Падалеки.

Он отступил, разворачиваясь к Крису, выдернул из его кармана квадратную бутыль «Джека Дэниэлса», свернул пробку, замер на секунду, пристально глядя на темный виски — и прижал горлышко к губам, делая длинный глоток.

— Дженсен, да чтоб тебя!  
— Вот хрень ядреная, отвык совсем, — Дженсен шумно выдохнул, впихнул бутылку обратно Крису. И улыбнулся — чумной, отчаянный, красивый до боли в глазах: — Целоваться не будем. После прощального поцелуя по твоим киноправилам я должен утонуть без вариантов.  
— Даже не вздумай, сволочь!

Дженсен расшнуровал ботинки и без всяких театральных жестов, даже не обернувшись, просто вошел в воду — и поплыл.

— Он псих. Полный псих! — убежденно проговорил за спиной Крис. — Как ему только людей доверяли резать.

Джаред неотрывно, не моргая, смотрел на стремительно движущуюся светлую фигуру в темной воде.

Дженсен рассекал волны ровными мощными взмахами рук, и казалось, вокруг него марево предрассветного неба смыкается с рекой и он не плывет — летит сквозь их толщу, сквозь серое застывшее пространство, и от него кругами расходится свечение, а к нему... нет, господи, нет... тянутся, завихряясь, тонкие черные нити.

Уши заложило. В голове, распухая, давя изнутри на череп, рос, как на бдениях, гул — точно переполняющая эфир какофония тысяч радиостанций. Перед глазами все ехало, то приближаясь, то удаляясь на мили. Крис, кажется, орал, беззвучно разевая рот. Очнувшаяся Эллен ворочалась на лапнике и тянула к дальнему берегу руки.

Там, за разлившейся рекой, за чахлым полузатопленным лесом, восставала из болот Тьма.

Миллиарды черных тварей роились, закручиваясь гигантскими торнадо, и те клонились друг к другу, расслаивались рваной сетью, сплетались в арки, туннели, переходы, выстреливали бутонами витых островерхих башен, воздвигая в небе чудовищный город. Непрерывно текущий, меняющийся, не замирающий ни на миг. 

Болотный царь поднимался во всей своей мощи.

И Дженсен плыл к нему.

— Отче наш, сущий на небесах, — прорвалось сквозь гул, Крис бормотал, дергая ремень сумки: — Да чего-то там имя твое, да… да… Джаред, я не помню, не помню, что дальше?!  
— Да приидет царствие твое, — продолжил Джаред на автомате.  
— Кретины, — простонала Эллен, — Лакам не дьявол! Вы что, не видите, как он прекрасен?

В бесконечности за рекой Дженсен выбрался на берег, цепляясь за низко провисшие ветви. Обернулся, растирая плечи, почудилось — улыбнулся. И шагнул в кипящий тьмой лес.

Стало невыносимо тихо. Гул откатил волной; Крис больше не бормотал молитвы, Эллен замолчала. Только в ушах стучало пульсом: «Все. Все. Конец всему».

Ватное тело не подчинялось, застряло в загустевшем воздухе, как во сне, из которого невозможно проснуться; в падении в колодец без дна. Черный город тек над лесом, разрастаясь, как ядерный гриб. И казалось, сейчас, вот сейчас докатит взрывная волна. И все закончится по-настоящему.

А потом тишину разорвал рев мотора.

Белая рыбацкая лодка вылетела из-за леса и понеслась через разлив, с пушечным грохотом подпрыгивая на свинцовой ряби. Крис ринулся к кромке воды, призывно размахивая руками.

На середине реки лодка заложила крутой вираж, подняв длинную волну, приглушила мотор и заскользила к берегу задним ходом. Поверх ржавых потеков и свежей заплаты из краски на ее корме красовалось гордое «Джозефина».

Агент Том Харди вымелся из рубки, спустил за борт явно самодельные сходни — доску с набитыми поперек дощечками — и, дождавшись остановки, вогнал в дно, заклинив конец под поручнем ограждения. Крикнул:

— Ближе подойти не могу! Винт погнем!  
— Дженсен! — позвал Джаред.  
— Не тормозим, мальчики и, ого, смотри-ка, девочки! Мы с Джози перебудили весь индейский курятник. Сейчас гордые орлы на моторках налетят.

Крис тут же влез в воду и пополз по мотающейся доске на четвереньках, соскальзывая и цепляясь за перекладины. Сумка била его по боку, отстукивая чечетку по консервным банкам в карманах.

— Дженсен? — Джаред вытянулся, пытаясь заглянуть в рубку. — Том, где Дженсен?! Мать твою!

Том, не отвечая, перегнулся через борт к Эллен:

— Эй, цветочек, ты там встать можешь?

Эллен помотала головой, не отрывая восхищенного взгляда от дальнего берега. 

— Так, баскетболист, бери в охапку свою болотную лилию и волоки сюда, — Том ухватил Криса за куртку, затаскивая на борт. — Ну и нелегкий ты парень. Не тормозите!  
— Ты бросил его там? — спросил Джаред, не двигаясь с места. — Бросил Дженсена там?

Агент Харди выпрямился.

— Видишь ту здоровенную поебень за моей спиной? Она ж мне не мерещится, так? — он кивнул сам себе. — По роже твоей вижу, баскетболист, не мерещится. Я б решил, лесной пожар, хуе-мое, хотя и не сезон, только я ее видел, поебень эту, вот как тебя, в трех ярдах. Чуть не обделался. Ну и какие у нас расклады, кроме как драпать отсюда со свистом, а?  
— Где Дженсен?  
— Тот чокнутый парень в одних трусах, что переплыл реку?  
— А там по лесу толпа разгуливает? Да! Тот парень, что переплыл реку!  
— Сгинул твой парень.  
— Ч-что?  
— Вошел прямо в черную мутотню. Показал, куда за вами плыть, и прямой наводкой туда. Ну и все, слизало начисто, как не было.  
— Блядь! 

Джаред рванул в воду, но, провалившись по колено, опомнился, бросился обратно к берегу. Собрал одежду Дженсена, увязал в куртку, задернув молнию, и зашвырнул на борт. Подхватил Эллен вместе с одеялом, попытался взобраться на сходни, но доска скрипела и прогибалась, скользила под промокшими ботинками.

Эллен молча сжалась, цепляясь за воротник и, к счастью, не сопротивляясь — Джаред не знал, что сделал бы, попытайся она отбиваться.

Том тянул к ним руки, страхуя:

— Давай аккуратнее, хрен ли ты порывистый такой? Да осторожнее, навернетесь! Цветочек, ты там крепче держись! — Он махнул Крису: — Эй, большой парень, чего сидишь, ну-ка помоги мне!

Наконец они втроем кое-как затащили Эллен наверх. Джаред свалился рядом на палубу, пытаясь отдышаться; промокшие брюки облепили ноги до бедер, в ботинках хлюпало, и ступни уже теряли чувствительность.

Том подтолкнул к нему одежду Дженсена.

— Переоденься. Ему уже не понадобится.  
— Нет, — мотнул головой Джаред. — Мы плывем за ним. Плывем за Дженсеном.

Том опустился на корточки рядом, встряхнул за плечи, глядя в глаза.

— Слушай меня, Джаред. У нас меньше минуты на психотерапию. Твоего парня сожрали. Очень хуево терять кого-то. Очень. Но я своими глазами видел, как его облепила черная дрянь. Придется тебе проскочить стадию отрицания, или сдохнем здесь вместе с ним.  
— Агент Харди, — Джаред поднялся, глядя на него сверху вниз. — Мы заключили сделку. Я иду в секту и привожу тебе свидетелей, а ты вытаскиваешь меня и Дженсена. Меня. И Дженсена. Я сдержал слово, привел тебе людей. Теперь ты сдержишь свое. Мы плывем за Дженсеном.  
— Он труп.  
— Значит, заберем труп.

Агент Харди сплюнул на палубу, задрал подбородок и яростно почесал ребром ладони под клочковатой бородой. Бросил на Джареда короткий злой взгляд и кинул раздраженно:

— Вот из-за таких как ты, баскетболист, динозавры и вымерли!  
— Агент. Харди.  
— Ладно! Ладно, твою мать... Но помни, упертый ты гондон: расследование ФБР может пиздой накрыться из-за великой силы твоей любви. Эй, большой парень! Под лавкой ящик, достань сухого шмотья и одеяла для себя и этого Ромео.

Том вскочил на ноги, ударил ботинком по сходням, сбрасывая их в воду, и ринулся в рубку. Мотор взревел.

— А если доктор-антихрист… того? — Крис похлопал себя по затылку.  
— Заткнись, Крис, — Джаред закрыл глаза.

Палуба под ним задрожала и накренилась: лодка задрала нос, резко набирая скорость. 

Хрупкая ладонь накрыла кулак Джареда, слабо сжимая. Эллен молча привалилась к плечу, невесомо поглаживая костяшки.

— Тебе сапоги или кеды? — спросил Крис.  
— Все равно, — отозвался Джаред, не открывая глаз.  
— Кажется, оно больше не растет, — донесся сквозь гул мотора озабоченный голос Тома. — Так что это за страхолюдина черная, ты знаешь, большой парень?  
— Пусть они рассказывают. Мне вы все равно не поверите, агент. Я живое клише.  
— В смысле?  
— В куче сериалов есть такой чувак-компьютерщик с длинным хайром и лишним весом, помешанный на теории заговоров, или верящий в пришельцев, или то и другое сразу.  
— Это как?  
— Пришельцы убили Кеннеди, как вам такое?  
— Так, блядь, все! Что это за дристаная мозгопоебень? Я должен знать, во что мы сейчас впилимся на полном ходу!  
— Я сисадмин. Один штамп уже есть. Спрашивайте у них.  
— Баскетболист! Эй! — крикнул Том, но Джаред не ответил.

Ладонь Эллен сползла с костяшек на запястье и обхватила плотнее.

— Он правда агент? ФБР, ЦРУ, АНБ — чего?  
— ФБР.  
— И ты тоже агент, Джаред?  
— Нет, — Джаред открыл глаза. — Я диджей на радио. Был когда-то.

Лодка неслась прямо во тьму. Исполинские матово-черные колонны вращались с чудовищным низким гудением; вырывающиеся из них струи-щупальца сплетались, дробились, рвались и сливались, выстраивая ужасающую своей чуждостью систему.

Казалось, еще мгновение — и нос «Джозефины» вонзится в кошмарную сеть.

— Невозможно устоять, да? — От вопроса, произнесенного вслух, в горле стало солоно: будто непроизвольно сглотнул кровавый сгусток после драки. — Если слышишь зов Лакама, нереально сопротивляться?  
— Он тебя пугает? — спросила Эллен.  
— Почему он не пугает тебя? Почему?  
— Я его слышу… иногда. В нем нет зла. Люди — пугают, а в Лакаме нет ничего человеческого.  
— В цунами, которое готово обрушиться тебе на голову, тоже нет зла и ни черта человеческого. Но оно все равно тебя убьет.  
— Ромео! — крикнул Том. — Доплыли, дальше что? Полезешь в нефтяной фонтан искать своего парня?  
— Да, — Джаред поднялся на ноги, хватаясь за раскачивающийся борт. — Полезу. Можешь подойти ближе к берегу?

Тело онемело от холода, и сознание будто замерзло тоже — или ужас стал слишком огромным, поглотил его целиком. Джареду не было страшно. Он просто знал, что спустится сейчас в пропитанные водой заросли и шагнет в гудящие за деревьями черные жернова.

Он никогда еще не смотрел на Лакам так прямо, в упор. Тот больше не напоминал рой насекомых, скорее уж ферромагнитную жидкость со школьных уроков физики — текущая стена топорщилась протуберанцами-иглами, постоянно меняющими рисунок — и в то же время не походил ни на что: прокачанная еще в Колумбийском привычка подбирать правильные слова сбоила и буксовала. Но все это не имело значения. Там, за стеной, был Дженсен. 

Джаред оглянулся. Крис забился в угол палубы, спрятав лицо в коленях и накрыв голову руками; Том, обманчиво расслабленный, вел лодку на малом ходу, аккуратно огибая полузатопленный берег. 

Эллен протянула снизу руку, дергая за куртку:

— Возьми меня с собой. Возьми, я… — она вдруг запнулась. — Он уходит! Уходит!

Стена распадалась.

Лакам больше не казался единым целым — он тек не жидкостью, туманом, и дымные струи втягивались в недра болот, как в видео с обратной перемоткой.

И там, за тающей пеленой, стоял Дженсен. 

Живой.

Железо яростно грохнуло о железо, заставив Джареда вздрогнуть, выдергивая из оцепенения: Крис долбанул багром о борт. Перегнулся вперед:

— Затылок покажи! Я тебя не пущу! Не пущу сюда! 

Дженсен медленно повернул голову и провел ладонью вверх-вниз, топорща волосы. Он казался абсолютно спокойным; на лице не отражалось ни единой эмоции, только тело била мелкая дрожь.

— Агент! — оглянулся Крис. — Вы же не видите там дырки? Я больше никому не верю. Не видите?  
— Чисто, — отозвался Том после секундной паузы. — Дыра в затылке, а?  
— Да идите вы оба! — рассвирепел Джаред. — Он же замерзнет там насмерть! Рули ближе к берегу!

Том, не отвечая, нырнул в рубку, вернулся с бухтой веревки, закрепил один конец, а второй швырнул за борт.

— Пловец, лови! Удержишь?

Дженсен коротко кивнул и пошел в воду.

Джаред лег животом на борт, протягивая к нему руки. И выдохнул, только когда в запястье вцепилась обжигающе холодная, но крепкая ладонь. Они с Томом вдвоем вытянули Дженсена на палубу и усадили на идущую вдоль борта скамью, замотав в три одеяла.

Дженсен сжался, подтянул колени к груди, сосредоточенно глядя перед собой. Его колотило. Только теперь кровь застыла от всплеска ледяного ужаса, и Джаред бухнулся на мокрую палубу, пытаясь заглянуть Дженсену в лицо. 

— Посмотри на меня, — попросил он. — Посмотри. Дженсен.

Чуть косящий, слепой взгляд не выражал ничего — секунду, две, три — а потом Дженсен будто прозрел, огляделся ошарашенно. И криво, неуверенно улыбнулся. 

— Он отпустил нас. Джаред. Лакам нас отпустил.  
— Лакам? — переспросил Том. 

Смысл слов ускользал, и Джаред цеплялся за звук своего имени, произнесенного низким, хрипловатым голосом Дженсена, за его растерянную улыбку. Его лицо казалось серым, таяло в сизом предрассветном сумраке, и Джаред вцепился в его плечи, встряхнул жестко, чтобы ощутить — он здесь, рядом. Можно трогать. Держать в объятиях. Яростно целовать, стараясь согреть всем собой, из последних сил сдерживая откатную истерику, глупый запоздалый страх: Дженсен мог не выплыть, не найти Тома, не дождаться лодки на берегу. Уйти с Лакамом. 

— Сладкие, я вам не шофер, на которого можно забить. Прервите на секунду свиданку, я жду ответа. Вот эта страхолюдная хуеверть — тот самый индейский божок, которому тут все молятся, обвешивая дома камнями?  
— Я ж говорил, не поверите, — встрял Крис.  
— Да, — ответил Джаред. — Это он и есть. Лакам, Великий дух болот. Ну или дьявол во плоти, кому как больше нравится.  
— Так. Что у тебя там в кармане, большой парень? Старина Джек? Давай сюда. Мне надо.

Он явно привычным жестом обтер горлышко бутылки и, запрокинув голову, влил в себя треть. Крякнул, почесал щетину над верхней губой:

— А ведь такое понятное было дело.

Сквозь плеск воды о борт пробило далекий, неясный еще, многоголосый рокот.

— Ну, дождались, — кивнул Том. — Орлы летят. Мальчики и девочки, постарайтесь не вылететь за борт, сейчас будет быстро. Джози, старушка, не подведи!

***

Чужие лодки так ни разу и не показались за кормой: Том гнал, словно на его ржавой рыбацкой посудине стоял двигатель от боинга. Впрочем, может, и стоял, Джаред бы не удивился. 

Шум моторок то отставал, почти затихая, то нагонял пугающе близким стуком; за просевшей кормой «Джозефины» поднималась двумя китовыми горбами волна, билась о тесные стены лесных туннелей-байу, гасла в сумраке за стволами торчащих прямо из воды деревьев.

Взошедшее солнце увязло в тучах. Протоки, узкие, как коридоры общаги, петляли в непроходимых зарослях, и Джаред давно потерялся в их лабиринте, не понимая, где юг, а где север, как долго длится погоня.

Две недели назад из Човина в общину катер добирался почти три часа. Сейчас, казалось, прошло не меньше — но затопленные леса все тянулись и тянулись мимо без малейшего намека на признаки цивилизации, будто «Джозефина» попала в пространственную петлю. Хотя, скорее всего, Том просто крутил одними и теми же путями, пытался запутать преследователей, не выбираясь на смертельно опасную большую воду — у тех наверняка были ружья. 

Сколько это будет продолжаться, Джаред не представлял. Том рулил с видом, словно проходил в сотый раз поднадоевшую онлайн-игру, изничтожал зубочистки одну за другой и на оклики не отвечал.

К счастью, в ящиках под скамьями вдоль бортов отыскался неисчерпаемый запас одежды, а также химических грелок, шерстяных носков и одеял: ноги после ледяного купания сводило болью, как будто их зажали в стальные тиски, и серый Дженсен в одних мокрых трусах вызывал ни хрена не сексуальные мысли. 

Переодевать его пришлось едва не силой: он постоянно зависал, проваливался взглядом в подпространство, застревал посреди движения, и не понять было, дело в переохлаждении или в погружении в Лакам. Пугало до чертей и то и другое.

Поговорить не получалось: мешали рев мотора, необходимость постоянно хвататься за ограждение, чтобы в самом деле не вылететь за борт на виражах, и незатыкающийся Крис, которому за каждым деревом чудился преподобный Билл. 

В конце концов Дженсен, одетый как капуста — в две фланелевые рубашки и брезентовую куртку, занялся лежащей на одеялах Эллен. Джаред сидел на скамье рядом и крепко держал его за капюшон; чувствовал себя идиотом, но отцепиться не мог. Все замерли наконец, перестали метаться по палубе и застыли, глядя на пенный след за кормой.

Они неслись по луизианским болотам, распугивая птиц, и Джаред даже не знал, кто их преследует — пастыри во главе с Уорси, индейцы или демоны из ада.

Эллен заговорила так тихо, что он осознал, что слышит ее, только когда Дженсен ответил:

— Я пошел туда, чтобы отказаться. Просить, чтобы он меня отпустил.

Крис подъехал на заднице ближе, тесня коленями Эллен, повысил голос, пробиваясь сквозь рев:

— Не врешь? Тварюга тебя отпустила? Так почему за нами гонятся?!  
— Билл — не Лакам, — Дженсен пожал плечами, — что бы он там ни утверждал. Для Билла мы угроза.  
— Но как же господня… тьфу, дьявольская воля? Лакам, что, не может приказать преподобному с его пастырями, чтобы от нас отстали? Наврал тебе, а сам только и ждет, как нас сожрать!

Дженсен покачал головой и поднял взгляд на Джареда.

— Ты говорил, Лакам убивает. Мне кажется, он не понимает смерть, как мы. Для него гибель тела нечто иное, переход в другую форму существования. Там, внутри Роя, я видел людей, тысячи людей. Что-то вроде виртуальной реальности, долбаная матрица. Но я искал волю, разум, который управлял бы всем — и не нашел. Будто его нет вовсе, полностью самоорганизующаяся система. И никого за ней. Никакого «Он». Может, человеческое сознание просто не в состоянии его опознать, слишком он нам чужд, слишком не вписывается в наше представление о разуме. Наверняка у Лакама есть какой-то аналог, центр принятия решений. Но он точно не дьявол. Чересчур… иной. Мне воображения не хватает представить, что это за хрень. Древняя, блядь, цивилизация жуков, развившаяся из гигантского термитника.

Лодка, заложив очередной вираж, вылетела в неожиданно широкую протоку. Крыша леса разорвалась над головой, открывая затянутое дымкой небо. В рассеянном утреннем свете глаза Дженсена показались серебристо-зелеными, прозрачными. Он смотрел так, словно хотел передать то, что видел, все дикие картинки, прямиком Джареду в мозг. 

— Как Лакам тебя отпустил, — сглотнул Джаред, — если его нет?

Том вновь свернул в чащу, тень накрыла лицо Дженсена. Он качнул головой: 

— Я видел, как рвутся связи. Как меня в буквальном смысле отключают от матрицы. И — все, Джей. Все! Я больше не чувствую его. Не слышу. Только сейчас осознал, что он постоянно был где-то рядом. А теперь здесь — тишина, — он поймал ладонь Джареда и положил к себе на затылок.

Чистый затылок.

Джаред сжал пальцы, взъерошил влажные от брызг волосы. Эллен коротко застонала:

— Как вы... как могли зайти так далеко и сбежать? Получить такой шанс и отбросить его как мусор?  
— Не достиг подходящего уровня развития, — криво улыбнулся Дженсен. — Боюсь, ты не очень хорошо представляешь, что тебя могло там ждать.  
— Я очень хорошо представляю, что это самый великий, самый громадный дар познания, какой только может получить человек.  
— Да ладно тебе заливать, — сморщился Крис. — Дар познания, ну как же. Черная тля, пожирающая людей. Все равно как запихнуть в себя своими руками личинку Чужого. Мы тут все тупо выжить хотели, но не такой же ценой! У тебя совсем мозгов нет? Небось лежишь тут и молишься, чтобы нас догнали?  
— Не глупи, Крис! — раздраженно фыркнула Эллен. — Это у тебя мозгов нет! Если нас догонят, убьют всех, никто не будет со мной возиться. Вот уж насчет преподобного Билла у меня никаких иллюзий, — она перевела взгляд на Дженсена. — Доктор Эклз, вы действительно считаете, что сможете меня вытащить?  
— Я знаю лучших специалистов, — начал Дженсен и, вздрогнув, умолк: во внезапно навалившейся тишине его голос прозвучал криком.

Рев двигателя заглох. В зарослях заплескали крылья вспугнутых цапель.

— Нет! — взвыл Крис. — Мы, что, сломались? Мы, что…  
— Заткнулись все! — рявкнул Том. — Джози, старушка, давай, стоп-стоп-стоп, милая.

Лодка бесшумно скользила в сумраке между исполинских стволов к пятну дневного света, сиявшему, точно выход из туннеля. 

— А где?.. — Крис обернулся на пройденную протоку. — Почему тихо?  
— Минут десять уже как отстали, — откликнулся Том. — Сбили мы орлов. Но вот же ебаная непруха, а! Джози, золотце, тише, тише.

Джаред поднялся на ноги и шагнул в рубку.

Впереди, за завесями мха, свисающими с ветвей, лежало огромное озеро; рыжая щетина дальнего берега едва проступала на горизонте. Но куда ближе — в миле, наверное — озеро перегораживала цепь одинаковых темно-серых катеров. 

Крис, оттирая, попытался протиснуться рядом.

— Это ФБР? Наши? Мы выбрались? Выбрались?  
— Шериф округа. Ну, здравствуй, мать твою, шериф, давно не виделись.  
— Черт! — выдохнул Джаред.

Дженсен молча привалился к его спине и положил подбородок на плечо.

«Джозефина» остановилась наконец, чуть не ткнувшись носом в подлесок у самого устья. Том наклонился вперед, широко уперевшись ладонями в ветровое стекло. Выплюнул зубочистку.

— Где же я так проебался, а?  
— Почему ты? — спросил Джаред. — Наверняка группу захвата Билл вызвал, сам же говорил, шериф округа у него на быстром наборе.  
— Это выходит мистика помощнее вашего уебища лесного, — пробормотал Том. — Не так уж и долго мы в догонялки играли, шериф с отрядом никак не успел бы сюда дойти. Да и столько патрульных катеров собрать — не косяк дунуть. Заранее знали. Но как?! Я тему со слежкой всерьез отработал. Не было за мной никого, мизинец отгрызу насовсем, что не было!

Джаред невольно скосил взгляд: мизинец у Тома на правой руке был вывернут — словно когда-то давно неправильно сросся после перелома. Или он уже пытался его отгрызть.

— Билл мог следить за тобой через Лакам, — произнес за спиной Дженсен.  
— Чего? — Том оглянулся, хмурясь.  
— Мошкары над тобой подозрительной не вилось? — Джаред локтем отодвинул пыхтящего в ухо Криса. — Это может выглядеть как рой мошкары. Коготь Лакама.  
— Так, олимпийская сборная, отвалили. Я понял, что вы эксперты по индейской хероебине. Я вот тоже, пока с местными рыбаками остатки печени пропивал, дофига мифов и легенд коренных народов набрался. Только нефиг мне всякими когтями ковырять мозги! И без мистики-хуистики найдется сотня вариантов, как меня шериф подрезал. Съебали все из кокпита, надо расклад осознать.

Дженсен отступил к корме, утягивая Джареда за собой.

— Дай ему передышку.

Джаред кивнул. Он слишком хорошо помнил, как впервые на бдениях пастырь превратился в белоглазую марионетку, послушную невидимой воле. Как черный рой поднял человека под потолок и держал там, пока в голове шуршал, разъедая сознание, чужой шепот. Тогда мозг судорожно искал объяснения, держался за привычное — трюк, спектакль, розыгрыш. Но неотвратимо накрывало пониманием, что все, известное о мире, может оказаться ложью. И трясло от ужаса при мысли, что больше ни в чем на свете нельзя быть уверенным.

У Джареда было две недели и Дженсен. Агенту ФБР Тому Харди придется переломать свой мозг под новую реальность в кратчайшие сроки — сейчас только он может вывести их всех из-под удара. И забивать на Лакам слишком опасно.

— Да с чего вы вообще взяли, что полиция на их стороне? — не выдержал Крис. — Билл же чокнутый гуру из стремной секты! Шериф округа в связке с полоумным стариком в красной хламиде? Ну и что они с нами сделают, арестуют?  
— Убьют, — коротко сплюнул Том.  
— Да там человек двадцать небось, на катерах! И все как один продажные копы?  
— Помолчи, большой парень, — Том оглянулся через плечо на озеро и встал, крепко расставив ноги. — Расклад выходит такой, что если кто планировал обделаться от страха, можно уже начинать. Глядите, как нас по-умному загнали в ловушку! Орлы наши по всему не отстали, а затаились. Впереди шериф округа со своими головорезами, позади — индейцы.  
— Или Рик Уорси, — вставил Дженсен.  
— Или Уорси, — кивнул Том. — Или все сразу. Можем поиграть с ними еще в индейцев и ковбоев, но дизеля нам хватит ненадолго. И озеро все равно не обойти, все окрестные байу в него впадают. Мы в капкане. Но есть момент.  
— К-какой момент? — Мучнисто-белый подбородок Криса подрагивал.  
— Шериф не стал устраивать нормальную засаду по кустам, а выставился напоказ. Явно хотят, чтобы мы повернули. А значит, можно прорваться. Ляжете на палубу, накроетесь одеялами, а я…  
— В меня точно попадут! — взвыл Крис. — Я габаритный!

Эллен вдруг приподнялась на локте, скинула капюшон, обнажая стриженую голову, и неожиданно громко сказала, держа пальцы у тонкого горла:

— Агент! С вами же гражданские. Врач, больные. Неужели вам совсем некого позвать на помощь?

Том повернулся к ней и несколько секунд ее рассматривал — пакеты с лекарствами над головой, трубки, катетер в тыльной стороне ладони.

— Эллен Пейдж? — пробормотал себе под нос, будто только сейчас узнал девочку, которую даже собственный отец отказался искать. — Не бойся, цветочек.

Его вечно нахмуренный лоб разгладился, и он размашисто кивнул сам себе.

— Оки-доки. Прорыв отменяется. Придется вызывать кавалерию. Джо ни хера не обрадуется.

Джаред, наверное, не удивился бы, извлеки агент Харди откуда-нибудь ракетную установку класса «земля-земля», но всего лишь достал раскладную спутниковую антенну. Обернулся, неуловимо меняясь, спросил отрывисто:

— Сколько заложников осталось в общине, Падалеки?  
— Девять, — быстро ответил Джаред.  
— Охрана?  
— Я видел… кажется, восемь человек. Плюс Билл. Но не уверен, они постоянно менялись.  
— Оружие?  
— Не знаю, сам не видел.  
— Понял, — кивнул агент, свалил за рубку, цепляясь за ограждение вдоль борта, и начал прилаживать там антенну, методично крутя во все стороны.

За его согнутой спиной и острым носом лодки расстилалось озеро, запертое смертоносной цепью патрульных катеров.

За кормой поднималась колоннада болотных кипарисов, и протока, разрываясь на несколько рукавов, терялась среди них, исчезала в глубине леса. По неподвижной темной воде стелился туман. Где-то там, в лабиринте сумрачных байу, поджидали Меченые. Джаред закрыл глаза. 

Как, вопреки всему увиденному в секте, ему удалось оставаться таким наивным? С чего он взял, что главная задача — привести к Тому Дженсена и Криса? Почему решил, что, стоит им найти лодку, за рулем которой будет агент ФБР в отставке, и все закончится? Они спасутся? Попадут домой?

Дженсен говорил — Лакам не оставлял его и в Нью-Йорке. Возможно, случится чудо и неведомый Джо, напарник Тома, отправит к ним вертолет, или войска, или хотя бы честных копов. Только Лакам никуда не исчезнет. Его не посадить за решетку. Не призвать к ответу. Сейчас он отпустил Дженсена, но навсегда ли? Он сможет прийти за ним… за ними обоими в любую минуту. Прислать новых Меченых. Устранить. Подчинить. Они больше никогда не будут в безопасности.

А если у Тома ничего не выйдет, может оказаться так, что Джаред привел их всех к смерти. Потрепанного жизнью и пьянством агента ФБР. Парня с рассеянным склерозом. Девочку, больную раком. Дженсена.

На плечи легла уверенная тяжелая рука. Джаред обернулся. Дженсен встревоженно смотрел в его лицо.

— Джей, что ты? Что с тобой? Мы выберемся. Этот агент… Ты правильно сделал, что доверился ему. Он вытащит нас.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Джаред и коснулся губами прохладных губ.  
— Ну что ж, отлично побазарили с Джо, — сообщил за спиной Том. — Кто из вас умеет стрелять?  
— А как же кавалерия? — вскинул голову Крис.  
— Кавалерия в Вашингтоне. Вылетает немедленно, но мы с вами, бойцы, в прямой кишке у дьявола. Пока Джо долетит, пока соберет ребят, пока дойдут на катерах от Нового Орлеана через Мексиканский залив… Будут к ночи, не раньше. Нужно продержаться. Так кто умеет стрелять?  
— Я, — отозвался Дженсен. — Но давно не практиковался.  
— Значит, диспозиция будет такая… 

Том вдруг прервал себя, глядя за борт странно отрешенным взглядом. 

— А зря я вас не послушал.  
— Ты о чем? — нахмурился Джаред.  
— Походу, легенды коренных народов и правда ни хуя не легенды. 

Джаред оглянулся, еще не понимая. 

И тут закричала Эллен.

Черная вода вокруг лодки кипела. Сквозь рваный туман всплывали широкие чешуйчатые спины — бессчетно, одна за одной — теснились, налезая друг на друга, пока протока не превратилась в мощенную чудовищной шипастой плиткой площадь.

Это походило на кошмар. На тупой ужастик про дебри Амазонки.

Крик Эллен захлебнулся, и в ватной тишине раздался глухой стук — первый аллигатор ударил жесткой мордой в борт. И следом прогремел выстрел.

Том всадил пулю из пистолета прямо в раскрытую пасть, вот только тварь это не остановило. Захлебываясь кровью, та продолжала ползти вверх.

И тут же, будто по команде, застучали другие — еще, еще и еще; разрозненные удары сливались в грохот. Аллигаторы скреблись и бились о металл, пытаясь вскарабкаться на лодку. На миг показалось — тщетно. Опалило надеждой, что им не преодолеть высоких бортов. Но из боковых проток прибывали новые, ползли по спинам первых. Вокруг, сжимаясь, щерилось сплошное кольцо зубов — точно одна гигантская пасть.

Том выстрелил снова, гаркнул:

— Не дохнут! Крокозомби, блядь! Багры берите!

Дженсен отмер первым. Подхватил за край одеяло Эллен, оттаскивая ее к рубке, выдернул из креплений два багра.

— Джей, лови!

Тяжелая рукоятка с размаху легла в ладонь. Джаред ударил в показавшийся над ограждением раздутый, бугристый нарост с ноздрями, ощущая, как подается под железом толстая шкура, — и его накрыло, снесло яростью, словно дамбу селевым потоком.

Он бил и бил в прущие туши, сталкивал в воду, протыкал, метя острием в глаза и глотки, рвал крюком лапы. Твари все прибывали дьявольским конвейером, не давая ни на секунду перевести дух. Пульс гремел в ушах, пот заливал лицо, зрение плыло, и на самом краю упорно маячило, расплываясь, кровавое пятно.

— Слева! — крикнул Дженсен.

Они ударили одновременно по едва не грохнувшемуся на палубу аллигатору, сбивая его за корму. Джаред поднял взгляд — и увидел Билла.

Преподобный стоял в остроносой моторке, вытянувшись во весь рост, неподвижный, точно мертвец, в своей алой мантии. Лицо под опущенным капюшоном скрывала тень, но перед глазами вспыхнуло, прожигая сетчатку: он ухмыляется.

Поднялось болотным ядом из памяти: Билл распяливает фиолетовый рот в кривом оскале, глядя, как на Джареда натягивают белый балахон смертника. 

Глядя, как они умирают, проигрывая безнадежную битву. Как их рвут заживо тупые рептилии.

Джаред заорал, размахиваясь от плеча. Исступление драки вливалось в вены анестезией: он не чувствовал ни усталости, ни боли; он больше не видел аллигаторов — они превратились в цели. И за ними, точно в перекрестье мишени, горел в сумраке алый силуэт.

Джаред прорубался к нему сквозь толщу чешуйчатых туш, зная, что никогда не доберется — и что никогда не остановится. И, будто ожившее воплощение его ненависти, из-за спины Билла вдруг поднялась темная фигура, вздернула весло — и тот кулем рухнул на дно моторки.

Сквозь грохот в ушах прорвалось:

— Джаред! Джаред, все, Джей, тормози! — И руки Дженсена обхватили тисками, припечатывая локти к телу.

Аллигаторы с плеском валились в воду, удирали во все стороны, огрызаясь друг на друга. Заляпанные кровью борта «Джозефины» опустели. Джаред с трудом разжал сведенные пальцы; багор лязгнул о палубу. 

— Джей, Джей, Джей, — хрипло шептал Дженсен, обжигая дыханием шею, скулу, висок.

Парень с веслом в моторке поднял голову, откидывая капюшон куртки. Тускло блеснули серьги в ушах, и Джаред узнал его. Индейский шаман. Нун. Шелби.

***

Билл, даже без сознания и скованный наручниками, наводил ужас. Том пристегнул его к швартовой скобе у кормы, и вокруг мгновенно образовалась зона отчуждения.

Все невольно сбились ближе к рубке, включая Шелби. Дженсен потянул Джареда за куртку, усаживая рядом с собой на скамью; Том остался стоять. Скрючившийся на палубе Крис все тер и тер щеки в кровавых разводах и повторял как заведенный: «Умыться, мне надо умыться», пока Эллен не начала вытирать ему лицо краем одеяла.

Джаред провел по своему лбу и равнодушно посмотрел на окровавленную ладонь. Наверное, он выглядел не лучше заляпанного с ног до головы Криса. Почему-то на это было плевать.

Плечи и руки ныли предвестником мышечной боли, кожу тянуло подсыхающей коркой. В голове звенело, и хотелось просто закрыть глаза и провалиться в пустоту. Но было нельзя. Еще нет.

— Ты же нун из резервации, так, парень? — хрипло спросил Том; в углу его рта снова торчала зубочистка. — Видел тебя разок в окружном центре. Что, для массового убийства кишка оказалась тонковата? Нервы сдали? Бывает, парень, бывает.  
— Шелби нас спас! — возмущенно вздернула голову Эллен.  
— Конечно, цветочек. Только сначала погонял по болотам немножко, — дружелюбно покивал Том.

Шелби угрюмо молчал, ссутулившись на скамье. Не похоже было, что он ждал благодарности или планировал брататься с экипажем.

«Что дальше?» — хотел спросить Джаред, но Дженсен его опередил:

— Ты же обещал отвернуться, Шелби.  
— Да что вы на него нападаете! — почти закричала Эллен. — Он же спас нам жизнь!

Шелби наконец оторвал взгляд от палубы; больной, отчаянный взгляд.

— Не надо. Они правы. Я не на вашей стороне. Я все равно не могу вас отпустить. — Он порывисто обернулся: — Я обещал, Дженсен. Пока вы собирались бежать. Просто бежать. Вдвоем! А потом Билл пришел к совету нун и сказал, что вы связаны с ФБР. Что вас ждет агент.  
— Ну и чего б не грохнуть того агента по-тихому? — добродушно поинтересовался Том, перекинул зубочистку в другой угол рта. — Зомби-шоу это волшебное с кордебалетом и спецэффектами на хрена было устраивать?

Шелби попытался сжать ладони коленями и тут же опомнился, вцепился в край скамьи, широко расставив руки. Мотнул головой на Джареда.

— А толку, если он тоже из ФБР? И его не убьешь одного, без Дженсена, потому что Дженсен...  
— Сравняет вашу долбаную резервацию с болотами, — ровным голосом подсказал Дженсен.

Шелби передернул плечами.

— Ну и получалось, нужно убирать всех. Нун сказали: только не на землях племени. Сказали, пусть Билл сам все сделает, а они не знают ничего и знать не хотят.  
— Так отличный план! — одобрил Том. — Чужими-то руками — да бойню устроить. Вот только старик перегнул маленько с креативным подходом. Ты-то как в его лодке оказался, Покахонтас? Красивые, кстати, сережки. Моей бывшей бы понравились.

Шелби никак не отреагировал на подъебку, лишь сильнее втянул голову в плечи.

— Билл решил, я слабое звено. Решил, что нужно меня… замазать, и… Он прав, так и есть, я — слабое звено. Только это ничего, ничего не меняет! Не могу я вас отпустить! Не могу. Вы уничтожите мою землю!  
— Хочешь сказать, твою адскую черную тварюгу? — встрял вдруг Крис. — Кому твоя земля сдалась!  
— Адской черной тварюге, — отчеканил Шелби, — вы навредить не можете. Но когда белые хотят извести волков, они поджигают лес. Не знаю, с чем вы пойдете на Лакам — с напалмом, с химическим оружием, с ядерной бомбой…  
— Ядерная бомба посреди Луизианы! — нервно хохотнул Крис. — Да ты совсем свихнулся на расовой ненависти, посмотрю. Агент, да скажите ему! Агент?

Том, не отвечая, сплюнул измочаленную зубочистку, аккуратно вытряхнул из упаковки новую — и сломал в пальцах.

— Агент? — растерянно переспросил Крис.  
— Он знает, как все будет, — раздался с кормы скрипучий голос. — Верно, агент Харди?

Перетянутые нервы дернуло так, что все тело прошило судорогой. Дженсен тут же поймал ладонь, стиснул, переплетая пальцы, и Джаред в ответ сжал изо всех сил его теплую руку, вцепился, точно в единственный якорь реальности: от голоса Билла и запаха крови действительность шла рябью и все происходящее начинало казаться очередным паршивым сном, кошмаром, из которого можно выбраться, только рухнув в паническую атаку. Чтобы вновь проснуться в спальном доме, на тощем матрасе, пропитанном смертью, помнящем слишком много тел обреченных людей.

— Очнулись, мистер Уильям Юджин Берроуз? — вежливо поинтересовался Том. — Имя-то свое еще помните?  
— Сними наручники со старика, агент Харди, — растянул губы Билл. — Они бесполезны. Вы все равно умрете.  
— Уже нет, — покачал головой Том. — Упустили вы момент, мистер Берроуз.

Билл неторопливо сел, сложив ноги, повел вывернутыми назад плечами, и алая мантия расплескалась вокруг его коленей по окровавленной палубе. Седые пряди свисали из-под капюшона, затеняя морщинистое лицо; оно не выглядело ни испуганным, ни даже напряженным. Казалось, преподобный искренне наслаждается происходящим.

— Отчего ты так уверен, агент Харди? Чтобы убить тебя, пассы руками не потребуются.

Том вдруг покачнулся, скривился, точно от невыносимой боли, но устоял, схватившись за дверь рубки. Пробормотал:

— Вот оно как работает... гляди-ка, — и сплюнул. Ткнул в спутниковую тарелку на носу лодки: — Я вызвал подкрепление, мистер Берроуз. А у вас, смотрю, непримиримые разногласия с коренным населением. — Он повернулся к Шелби, потирая грудь слева, над сердцем. — Слушай внимательно, Покахонтас. Даже если ты сейчас победишь моральные устои и дашь преподобному другу от нас избавиться, ФБР все равно придет на твою землю. Очень, очень злое ФБР. Ребята, знаешь, здорово не любят, когда убивают наших. По виду и не скажешь, но мой напарник Джо в гневе страшен.  
— И что вы предлагаете? — нахмурился Шелби.  
— Окажи содействие правосудию. Зачтется. Можешь преподобного нейтрализовать своим вуду-шмуду?  
— Разве что веслом по голове, — сквозь зубы усмехнулся Билл.  
— Так твое кунг-фу сильнее, мистер Берроуз?  
— Агент, — Шелби порывисто поднялся и плюхнулся обратно на скамью; дернул серьгу, едва не выдрав ту из уха. — Послушайте, агент. Давайте так: мы сами разберемся с Биллом. Закроем его фабрику-секту, не будет ничего, клянусь! А вы отзовете ФБР.

Том крякнул.

— Ты, парень, лет на пятьдесят опоздал. Не надо было разводить эту срань на своей земле. А теперь уплыла твоя пирога! Дело, в котором фигурируют восемь трупов, не прикроешь. Да что восемь, там сотни тел в болоте гниют и девять еще живых заложников. С ними что прикажешь делать? Позабыть по-тихому? Все, что могу гарантировать — судебный иммунитет, если станешь сотрудничать.  
— С кем ты торгуешься, агент Харди? С напуганным мальчиком? — покачал головой Билл. — Его слова не имеют веса. Совет нун его не поддержит. Я нужен Лакаму.  
— Совет меня уже поддержал! — Шелби все же вскочил на ноги. — Они увидели, что ты задумал. И ужаснулись наконец. Ты привел нас к катастрофе! Ты и твоя неуемная жажда.  
— Я привел Великого к освобождению! — возвысил голос Билл. — Как смели вы, презренные шаманы, надеяться запереть его безмерную мощь в своих смердящих болотах? Великий должен владеть всем человечеством, а не жалкой кучкой индейцев!  
— Он выбрал нас сам! Две тысячи лет мы жили в мире…  
— А ну заткнулись! — взревел Том. — Развели тут, блядь, теологический диспут! Чего? Две тыщи? Не заливаешь?  
— Ваш Христос еще не родился, когда Дух болот уже хранил наше племя, — гордо вздернул подбородок Шелби.  
— Так если Билл за полвека столько людей угробил, это ж страшно подумать…  
— Никто не умирал от встречи с Лакамом, пока не пришли белые! Нун всегда знали, кто сможет принять его, кто нет. Не было смертей, не было чужих, пока вы не притащили сюда свое христианство и не назначили Дух болот дьяволом!  
— Да чего вы их слушаете, агент?! — Крис попытался подняться, но сполз обратно на палубу. — Тварь нужно уничтожить! Вы что, не понимаете, это же вторжение! Вся Земля под угрозой!  
— Чувак-компьютерщик с длинным хайром и лишним весом, говоришь? — Том опустил руку и похлопал его по плечу.  
— Вы же сами его видели! Вы видели!

Билл выдавил из горла длинный трескучий смех — будто по палубе растерли подошвой вереницу гигантских жирных жуков.

— И что же вас так развлекло, мистер Берроуз? — прищурился Том.  
— Ты же и не думал включать Лакам в свой победный рапорт, верно, агент Харди?  
— Том? — повернулся к нему Джаред.  
— Да ни хрена! — взвыл Крис. — Власти теперь знают! Он все сообщил! Да же? Ну да?

Том, не отвечая, вытряхнул из пачки новую зубочистку.

— О-о-о нет. Никому он ничего не сообщал. И не собирался. Он видит, что после такого признания для него останутся лишь два пути. Прозорливый агент Харди, — Билл причмокнул, словно смакуя слова на вкус. — На одном ему никто не поверит. И он будет остаток дней исповедоваться мозгоправам, пока не выучит, как правильно признавать безумием свою правду. Или пока не сопьется. А на другом, на другом — ему поверят. И тогда прикроют его взлелеянное расследование. Отберут драгоценное дело. И никогда не восстановят на службе. Куда бы ни свернула судьба, так и так он теряет все.  
— О чем он говорит, Том? — Джаред еще крепче вцепился в руку Дженсена.  
— Сразу и не поймешь, больно мутно излагает. Преподобный, одно слово, — потер бороду Том. — Но кой в чем не натрындел. Невелик шанс, что Бюро примет всерьез потустороннюю хреновину, баскетболист. Доказательств у нас все равно нет, а показания свидетелей в таком деле не особо котируются. Да и знаешь, для приговора неважно, воображаемому божку здесь человеческие жертвы приносили или настоящему.  
— Для доказательства достаточно положить любого Меченого в томограф, — спокойно произнес Дженсен.  
— Ты клал, что ли? — заинтересовался Том.  
— Нет. Но я провел вскрытие. И картина поражения мозга, которую я наблюдал, современной наукой необъяснима.

На словах «провел вскрытие» Эллен и Шелби, точно близнецы, уставились на него с одинаковой смесью ужаса и восхищения во взгляде.

Джаред махнул рукой, привлекая к себе внимание, и кашлянул, выправляя голос: 

— Если кто-нибудь здесь еще планирует сожрать нас аллигаторами, пусть этот «кто-нибудь» учитывает, что я отправил результаты того вскрытия двум разным людям. И все остальные материалы, включая досье на Меченых. Если мы не вернемся, эта информация всплывет.  
— А ты хитрожопый, баскетболист! — восхитился Том и ткнул в него пальцем: — Мог бы и раньше предупредить.  
— Ты и правда?.. — прошептал одними губами Дженсен. — Кому?

Джаред покачал головой:

— Сейчас даже тебе лучше не знать, — и поднял взгляд на Тома. — Так Билл не ошибся насчет тебя, агент Харди? Собираешься скрыть от начальства все, что касается Лакама? Я правильно понял?  
— Тут такая штука, баскетболист, — Том потер большим пальцем между бровей. — Люди погибли. Много людей. А если в Бюро узнают про эту психотропную хренотень, на убийства всем сразу станет насрать. У ФБР дело отберут, разборки с неведомой хуйней не в нашей юрисдикции. Это у Пентагона протоколы есть на любой сценарий, что на вторжение зеленых человечков, что на восстание демонов в аду. Нагонят сюда военщины, соорудят полигон или карантинную зону, колючей проволокой обмотают, зальют болота диоксином или что у них там сейчас на пике моды. Малыш Покахонтас прав, этой земле кирдык.  
— И твоей карьере.  
— Моей карьере случился кирдык, когда я тебя сюда снарядил, Джаред.  
— Этого нельзя допустить, — задыхаясь, заговорила Эллен. — Нельзя, слышишь, Шелби? Даже если… если мы все погибнем… если…  
— За других не решай, групи Лакама! — Крис отпихнул ее локтем. — Я молчать не стану! И у Джареда есть страховка, вы слышали? ФБР сюда идет на всех парах! Замять не выйдет!  
— Я не знаю, что делать! — Шелби упал обратно на скамью и запустил пальцы в волосы. — Не знаю!  
— И вот мы слегонца зашли в тупик, — подытожил Том. — Демократию разведем или просто поубиваем друг друга, какие у кого предложения?  
— А ты вообще как меня арестовать собирался, агент Харди? — Билл вдруг поднялся на ноги и протянул руки вперед, стряхивая с них осколки наручников.

Палубу «Джозефины» накрыло, как ядовитым облаком, мутной пеленой, воздух будто загустел. Джаред вцепился в куртку, оттягивая ворот, тщетно пытаясь вдохнуть хоть глоток. Лоб сдавило тисками; алый силуэт расплывался пятном перед глазами, зрение меркло. Дженсен рядом согнулся, хрипя, Крис рухнул на спину, Том потянулся, кажется, к багру...

И тут морок схлынул.

От общего судорожного вдоха зазвенело в ушах. Джаред глотал и глотал воздух, как воду, пересохшим горлом, и в голове стучало: «Нам не выбраться. Никогда».

— Жалкие глупцы, — процедил Билл. — Здесь решаете не вы. И не ваше никчемное правосудие. Выучите свой урок: все свершится по моему слову.

Он медленно обвел взглядом палубу — никто не издал ни звука — и возвысил голос, почти запев:

— Но знает Великий, я лишь смиренный служитель Его, судьба моя вручена Ему, все помыслы мои о Нем, все деяния мои во славу Его. — Он умолк, почтительно склонив голову, и продолжил уже деловым тоном, твердо выставляя точки: — Я пойду с тобой добровольно, агент Харди. Признаюсь в том, что ты называешь ритуальными убийствами. Отвечу за все. Один. Я старик, моя жизнь не имеет значения. Но запомни хорошо. Никто из моих детей не будет арестован. Никто из вас не произнесет ни слова о Лакаме, ничем не раскроет его тайну. Будет так.

Том задрал брови и огляделся с недоверчивой ухмылкой, словно безмолвно спрашивал каждого: «Нет, ты слышал?!» Вперился в Билла и поцокал языком: 

— Вот это поворот. Ну, мистер Берроуз, уели. Где наебка? И что с шерифом и его кордоном?  
— Шериф подчинится мне и воле Лакама. Как и всегда. 

Джаред не верил ни единому слову безумного садиста — но глупая, недостойная надежда подогрела кровь так, что щеки опалило жаром: «Пожалуйста, пусть этот кошмар закончится!» 

Вот только не случается таких чудес. За любым предложением Билла скрывается смертельная ловушка. Джаред заставил себя выпустить руку Дженсена:

— Если Меченых не арестовать, они продолжат его дело. 

«И не оставят никого из нас в живых».

Шелби замотал головой, так что звякнули сережки.

— Меченые не продолжат. Не смогут. Они марионетки, у них даже связь с Лакамом односторонняя. Билл инициировал совершенно неподготовленных людей и потом не позволял им ничему научиться. Без него они беспомощны.  
— Инициировал? — уточнил Джаред. — В смысле — бросал в болото?  
— Все выжившие — потенциальные нун. А Билл их кастрировал. Вызнал у нас церемонию посвящения, только переиначил. Вместо того, чтобы приводить людей к Лакаму, замыкал все на себя. Меченые не могут войти в Лакам, даже воззвать к нему не могут. Агент! Соглашайтесь. Билл правда способен сдаться ради Великого. Он ради него на все способен.

Панически-умоляющие интонации в голосе Шелби могли бы, наверное, в другой ситуации вызвать сочувствие. Он бился за свою землю и за свое племя, как умел. 

— Прислушайтесь к Шелби, агент, — быстро заговорила Эллен. — Пастырей все равно нельзя арестовывать, они все — излечившиеся от смертельных болезней, это неизбежно всплывет. А если кто-то, как доктор Эклз, догадается использовать томограф?  
— Чего ты ждешь, агент Харди? — неожиданно устало спросил Билл. — Зачитывай права.  
— Нет, — произнес Дженсен. — Не делай этого, Том. Ему нельзя в тюрьму.  
— Молчи, отступник! — прошипел Билл.  
— О, имей в виду — если он меня сейчас вырубит, значит, я прав.  
— Еще один колдун недоделанный на мою голову! — простонал Том.

Дженсен поднялся, коротко сжал плечо Джареда и шагнул вперед, глядя Тому в глаза.

— Выслушай меня. Потом решишь сам.  
— Пловец, ну! Ведь только все вроде стало налаживаться! 

Дженсен терпеливо ждал. Том закатил глаза, тяжело вздохнул и слегка поклонился, размашистым движением руки очерчивая перед собой полукруг, словно предоставляя Дженсену сцену. 

— А ты учти, — ткнул в Билла, — свалишь его своим вуду, сделка отменяется. Излагай, пловец.  
— Билл сам говорил не раз, мы похожи, — начал Дженсен, тщательно, один за другим, растирая пальцы. — Я понимаю его. Он, как и я, услышал зов Лакама и пошел за ним.  
— Похожи? — хмыкнул Том. — Уточни-ка, ты тоже начал карьеру с того, что спалил церковь и укокошил десяток священников?  
— А-а-а, агент Харди, — скрипуче протянул Билл. — Ты раскопал старую историю. Ну что ж, можешь приобщить к своему делу. А ты не обольщайся, отступник. Ты удостоился лишь малого прикосновения Великого, а мне он явил себя во всей мощи. Восстал над жалкой постройкой, что глупые люди мнили храмом. Вознесся из недр земных к небесам. Пришел, дабы показать мне, что бог, которому я поклонялся, — бесполезный идол.  
— Уильям Юджин, заявляю официально — от вашей демагогии у меня желудочные колики. Впрочем, спасибо, что подтвердил мою версию. Значит, юный невинный служка уложил всех преподобных коллег? Сработал в одиночку или помог кто?  
— Я был один. Они лишь ползали во прахе, тщетно взывая к ложному богу и потрясая бессмысленными амулетами...  
— О, жуткая картинка рисуется, — перебил Том. — Молитвы и распятия не действовали, да? Не помогал Иисус. Всех скрутило, небось, как нас тут недавно, а ты, чтобы выслужиться перед новым боженькой, взял их и порешил, пока не очухались. Быстро сориентировался. Судя по твоей охреневшей роже, пловец, за тобой таких подвигов все же не водится?  
— Не дотянул масштабом, — согласился Дженсен. — Три гопника в Бед-Сае не в счет, и те выжили. Но сути это не меняет. Я знаю, зачем ему Меченые, Том. Он вовсе не приносил людей в жертву Лакаму. И не пытался лечить, как я думал вначале. Он собирал армию.  
— О чем вы говорите, доктор Эклз? — не выдержала Эллен. — Пастыри — обычные люди! Простые люди, которым не повезло заболеть. Такие, как я, как Крис. Как Джаред. Какая армия?!  
— Хреновая, в том и дело. Ведь больные — случайная выборка. Среди них куда больше рестораторов, сисадминов и домохозяек, чем представителей власти или отморозков вроде Рика. Но за полвека Билл все же подобрал себе нужных людей. В Нью-Йорке у него есть кто-то в полиции, я уверен. Кто-то, способный забраться в полицейскую базу, сфабриковать улики или устроить срочную кремацию криминального трупа.  
— Я подозревал, — кивнул Том. — Все сходится.  
— И местный шериф — Меченый, верно, Билл?  
— Помощник шерифа, — уточнил хмурый Шелби.

Билл молча кривил губы в своей жуткой улыбке.

— Наверняка есть и другие, — продолжил Дженсен. — Биллу пришлось придумать схему со смертельно больными, когда он был еще совсем один. Не так-то просто заманивать людей в леса десятками, сотнями, и убивать, не вызывая подозрений у властей. Но у него получилось. Больные шли сами за надеждой выжить, а полиция и не пыталась искать тех, кто все равно обречен.  
— Таких не ищут, — подтвердил Том. — Ни семья, ни закон.  
— Только схема вышла слишком затратная, верно, Билл? Рано или поздно она дала бы сбой. Восемь всплывших тел, расследование ФБР… Преподобный, конечно, боролся за свою секту, но вот сейчас — сейчас все развалилось окончательно. Том, ты слышал Шелби. И Билл слышал. Даже если он нас убьет, совет нун не позволит ему вернуться в резервацию и продолжить дело. И шериф округа не защитит от федералов, расследующих гибель своего агента. Накрылась его фабрика по производству Меченых.  
— Ближе к сути, пловец.  
— Да взгляни же, агент! Это такой простой и гениальный выход. Федеральная тюрьма. Больше никаких домохозяек и рестораторов. В его распоряжении — отборные убийцы, отморозки, воры, мошенники. Куда там до них Рику Уорси. А еще — охранники с оружием, администрация со связями на самых верхах. Тысячи людей сразу, не за пятьдесят лет. И каждый десятый из них потенциально способен стать Меченым.  
— Хочешь сказать, он сколотит секту в тюрьме? Такие штуки с полпинка не делаются.

И тут Джаред понял. То, о чем сейчас говорил Дженсен, не пугало, не повергало в ужас. Воображение рисовало по-киношному яркие и чудовищные картинки, но это был настолько новый уровень кошмара, что разум, защищая себя, просто отказывался реагировать правильно. 

— Ему больше не нужна секта, — медленно покачал головой Джаред, слыша внутри только равнодушную звенящую пустоту. — Ты видел Лакам, Том. Это рой. Мошкара. Может быть, он сейчас вокруг нас, а мы не видим. Ни стены, ни решетки ему не преграда. Ты посадишь Билла в тюрьму, и однажды все потолки там почернеют. А потом тысячи затылков разом пробьет Рой. И камеры затопит кровью.

Даже грязь, тина и кровавые разводы на лице не смогли скрыть, как побледнел агент Харди. Человек, которого, как думал Джаред, ничем не прошибить.

— Но ради чего это все? — прохрипел Том. — Что он собирается делать с этой толпой зомби? Белый дом штурмовать?  
— Ты же слышал Билла, — сказал Дженсен. — Он просто пойдет дальше. Он считает, что Лакаму должно принадлежать все человечество.

Джареду показалось, что он прямо с борта «Джозефины» попал в звукозаписывающую студию — в комнату, надежно блокирующую все внешние шумы. Он не слышал ни ветра, ни плеска волн, ни криков птиц — только стук своего сердца, которое больше не срывалось в бешеный ритм, подгоняемое ужасом, а замедлялось, стучало все тише. Словно оно устало. Словно отказывалось биться в мире, полностью захваченном Лакамом.

— Я же говорил — вторжение! — завыл Крис, разбивая тишину.  
— Но две тысячи лет! — воскликнула Эллен. — Два тысячелетия Лакам здесь, и он не пытался никого захватить и поработить!  
— Лакам не навязывает свою волю, — зачастил, глотая слова, словно оправдываясь, Шелби. — Он дает силу нун, но нун сам решает, что с ней делать! Наши старцы лишь берегли племя и хранили Дух болот от чужих. Но когда на эти земли пришли священники Князя Мира, стали совращать людей своей верой, Лакам отправился взглянуть на них...  
— И подцепил себе Билла, — тяжело уронил Том. — Как вы, мать вашу, могли допустить такое, хранители долбаные?!  
— Мы не умеем мысли читать! — проорал Шелби. — Только чокнутый белый в состоянии понять чокнутого белого! Билл говорил старикам, что хочет показать Лакаму остальной мир глазами тех людей, которых приводил. Что Лакам сам захотел посмотреть, раз призвал его. А те люди все равно умирали и… и…  
— Лучше заткнись, — оборвал его Том. — Вы можете его остановить?  
— Мы не дали бы ему больше клепать Меченых в резервации, ни за что! Но с ним… Нун не способен ничего сделать с другим нун.

Билл воздел руки, и алые рукава качнулись завесой, словно ядовитый морок вернулся.

— Хватит! Я достаточно выслушал ереси. Ты арестуешь меня, агент Харди. Или умрешь, а я сдамся тем, кто придет за тобой.

Том пожевал нижнюю губу, глядя сквозь Билла. Похлопал по карманам на груди, неторопливо извлек мятую пачку сигарет, вытряхнул одну. Зажал углом рта. Пробормотал:

— Получается, Покахонтас, только весло рабочая такая схема?

Шелби дернул плечом, отворачиваясь.

— Не строй пустые планы, — усмехнулся Билл. — Смирись. Напьешься потом, отпразднуешь арест.  
— Ну да, ну да, — закивал Том, продолжая хлопать себя по карманам в поисках зажигалки. — Еще как напьюсь. Да где ж она...

Добрался до заднего кармана джинсов, облегченно завел глаза, явно нащупав потерю. И выхватил из-за пояса пистолет.

Уши заложило от грохота. Затылок Билла взорвался кровавым фонтаном. Тело в мантии рухнуло на корму, как мешок, застыло мятой грудой перекрученной ткани. Посреди морщинистого лба темнело аккуратное отверстие; из-под алого капюшона по заляпанной палубе расплывалась багровая лужа.

— А, вот же, — сказал Том и достал зажигалку. И закурил, так и держа пистолет в опущенной руке.

Джаред уставился на кончик сигареты, прикусив губу до боли, чтобы не соскальзывать взглядом в широко открытые, стеклянные глаза мертвого старика.

— Что, баскетболист? Осуждаешь? — Том выпустил дым, развернул сигарету к себе и тоже посмотрел на тлеющий кончик. — Да похуй уже, жена ко мне точно не вернется. Отбывающим срок федералам жены не полагаются. 

Крис вдруг отмер, перевалился на четвереньки и, гулко сглатывая, явно сдерживая тошноту, пополз к телу Билла. Ухватил его за край мантии и поволок, дергая, к борту. Взвыл:

— Да мне поможет кто?!

Шелби сорвался с места, перепрыгнул жирную полосу крови за головой Билла, взялся за его лодыжки. Дженсен молча поднял свой багор и, подставив, как рычаг, помог перевалить тело через ограждение. 

Раздался глухой плеск. 

Крис рухнул животом на борт, сотрясаясь в спазмах рвоты.

— Вы чего творите? — негромко спросил Том.  
— Тебя когда в отпуск отправили, табельное оружие забрали? — обернулся Дженсен. — Откуда ствол?  
— Здесь купил.  
— Бросай в воду.  
— Чего?  
— Ты сесть хочешь? — шагнул к нему Дженсен, ткнул за корму, повышая голос: — Это мы знали, кто он такой! Для остальных он безоружный старик! А ты — одержимый маньяк! Погубишь все дело своим благородством! Дай сюда пушку. Дай, говорю, — он протянул руку.

Том молча смотрел на его раскрытую ладонь. Пепел догоревшей до середины сигареты осыпался, пачкая куртку.

Джаред поднялся на ноги, встал рядом с Дженсеном, притираясь плечом к плечу.

— Том, он прав. Признаешься в убийстве, и все решат, ты окончательно слетел с катушек. Никто больше не примет всерьез то, что ты собрал на секту. А этот кошмар нужно прекратить. Насовсем. Отыскать все тела. Ты слышишь, Том?  
— Он правда умер? — Эллен вдруг заплакала, улыбаясь как сумасшедшая и размазывая по дрожащим щекам слезы. — Правда?  
— Не воскреснет, — отозвался Шелби.

Том вытряхнул из пистолета обойму, протер его рукавом и зашвырнул за борт, обойму отправил за другой.

Джаред обернулся. К алым пузырям мантии на воде скользнула тенью шипастая туша; аллигатор раскрыл пасть и бесшумно канул с добычей в глубине протоки. К горлу подкатила желчь.

— Твои фокусы, Шелби? — уточнил Дженсен.

Тот кивнул:

— Так надежнее.  
— Билл же не мертв на самом деле? Он остался в Лакаме.  
— И там его встретили все наши тысячелетние нун, — осклабился Шелби. — Долго ждали.  
— Дальше что, Покахонтас? — спросил Том. — С шерифом договоришься?  
— Не, — Шелби помотал головой. — С ним только Билл дела имел. Тут уж вы сами. Справитесь, если ты про подкрепление не наврал. А мне домой надо.  
— Позаботься о заложниках. Мы скоро подойдем.

Шелби пожал плечами.

— Мы теперь квиты. Закрывай свое дело о секте. Содействие окажем.

Том повертел перед носом прогоревший до фильтра окурок, вышвырнул его за борт и тут же прикурил новую сигарету.

— Рассчитываешь, сможете снова запереть чудище в болотах?  
— Кто знает, — взъерошил Шелби длинную челку, и та встала крылом надо лбом. — Вдруг Лакам еще одного белого захочет? Дженсен — идеальный вариант, да он уперся. Но мы, конечно, сделаем все, чтобы…  
— Шелби, — позвала Эллен. — А я смогу стать нун?

Все обернулись к ней одновременно.

Эллен сидела в гнезде из одеял, подтянув острые колени к груди. Пакеты импровизированной капельницы над ее стриженой головой опустели; на бледном лице засохли полосы слез. Но она казалась спокойной и серьезной.

— Цветочек, ты чего это удумала? — начал Том, но Шелби шагнул к ней, опустился рядом на корточки и сжал ее руки в своих:  
— Я не могу обещать. Ты нравишься ему, я чувствую. Но… я слишком мало знаю тебя, чтобы обещать. Ты можешь не выдержать перехода.  
— Ничего, — улыбнулась Эллен. — Я все равно скоро умру. И я останусь с ним в любом случае, ведь так, да? Это лучше, чем небытие.

Дженсен дернулся, но промолчал, и Джаред сжал его плечо.

— В Лакаме нет смерти, — Шелби, не отпуская ладоней Эллен, поднял лицо и обвел взглядом всех, кто стоял вокруг, дожидаясь кивка от каждого.

«Да», — беззвучно ответил на незаданный вопрос Джаред. Дженсен молчал несколько бесконечных секунд и все же опустил подбородок.

— Да хрен с ней, — буркнул Крис.  
— Что ж ты творишь, девочка, — расстроенно пробормотал Том, но согласно мотнул головой. Нагнулся и поднял Эллен вместе с одеялами. — Ты за нее башкой отвечаешь мне, нун.

Шелби спрыгнул в свою лодку, и Том осторожно передал ему в руки Эллен. Прикурил еще сигарету и сжег в три затяжки, глядя, как Шелби бережно устраивает упрямую девчонку на сиденье, как заводит мотор.

Джаред подошел к корме и встал рядом с Томом. От едкой смеси запахов крови, пороха и табака першило в горле.

— Возможно, сегодня ты спас мир, агент.  
— Нет, Джаред Падалеки, — отозвался спустя секунду Том. — Это ты его спас, когда ломанулся в Луизиану за своим парнем. А я так. Всего лишь орудие. Весло.

Мотор взревел. Эллен обернулась на прощание, вскидывая узкую ладонь, и лодка растворилась в сумраке за колоннадой болотных кипарисов. Пенный след растаял на черной воде.

***

Протока, в которую Том перегнал «Джозефину» после отплытия Шелби, ничем не походила на ту, что стала могилой преподобному Биллу — кроме вездесущих завесей луизианского мха.

Воду здесь покрывала бурая корка пожухшей ряски и палых листьев. Чахлые деревья росли гуще, сплетаясь кронами, клонились к самой палубе. За частоколом стволов едва виднелось озеро, по-прежнему перегороженное цепью серых катеров.

Шериф и не думал снимать заграждение.

Том наскоро завесил бок «Джозефины» маскировочной сеткой, извлек из своих бездонных закромов резиновую лодку, надул и свалил — на разведку. Дженсен окопался в рубке, то ли пытаясь освоить управление, то ли проводя инвентаризацию запасов. Крис сидел на лавке у борта, натянув до горла одеяло, баюкал в руках бутылку виски и монотонно раскачивался. Джаред старался на него не смотреть.

Его вновь знобило; глаза жгло песком, желудок крутило голодом, и в голове все плыло — заканчивались вторые сутки без сна. Проклятие секты догнало их и здесь. Но от мыслей о еде на палубе, покрытой кровью аллигаторов и Билла, накатывала тошнота. Да и выспаться в ближайшее время явно не светило.

Джаред сомневался, что сможет хоть когда-нибудь нормально уснуть: стоило закрыть глаза, под веками вспыхивало алое пятно — и разлеталось кровавыми клочьями от выстрела. 

Промозглый болотный воздух заползал под задубевшую панцирем куртку, щипал царапины на кое-как вымытом лице, лип к грязной коже. Попытки согреться нехитрой гимнастикой привели лишь к тому, что заныла еще и спина, и Джаред, сдавшись, остановился у борта, обхватив себя за плечи.

Стайка остроклювых птиц с клекотом снялась с куста и канула в зарослях.

— Ты в порядке? — Дженсен подошел сзади так близко, что от его вопроса качнулись волосы на затылке.  
— Да, — кивнул Джаред, не оборачиваясь. Вышло слишком хрипло, и он прокашлялся, чтобы повторить: — Да. В порядке.  
— Врешь. — Что-то брякнуло о палубу, и Дженсен прижался к спине, стиснул в объятии, утыкаясь носом под ухо. — Не в порядке, знаю.  
— Серьезно? — Джаред зажмурился. — Ты правда хочешь поговорить об этом, доктор?  
— Нет, пожалуй, — Дженсен хмыкнул и продолжил совсем буднично: — Палубу хочу помыть. Поможешь?

Брякало, как оказалось, жестяное ведро с прикрученной к ручке цепью. Дженсен приволок еще и две веревочные швабры, бог весть где добытые, и успел увязать оставшиеся после Эллен одеяла в один тюк.

Джаред молча скинул куртку и засучил рукава свитера.

И скоро стало ясно, что Дженсена посетила отличная идея: с каждым опрокинутым на палубу ведром, с каждым движением швабры ощутимо отпускало. Бурые потоки стекали за борт, чистая полоса под ногами становилась все шире, и поглотивший вселенную ужас оседал на дно мутным илом, оставляя тонкий прозрачный слой, в котором можно было дышать. Двигаться. Жить. Тесный — почти прежний — мирок на двоих.

Прилипшие к взмокшему лбу отросшие волосы Дженсена, его размеренно-правильное дыхание, ритмично вспухающие от напряжения мышцы под рубашкой — Джареду казалось, он может вечно смотреть, как Дженсен налегает на швабру. Как щурится и вскидывает взгляд — глаза в глаза, улыбается краем изгрызенных губ, вытирает рукавом лицо.

Бриана или Трэвис наверняка сказали бы, что идиотизм — так зацикливаться на одном человеке, но ни Брианы, ни Трэвиса здесь не существовало. Только Дженсен.

Пока он был рядом, все остальное имело смысл.

Крис так и сидел в своем одеяле, только раскачиваться перестал. Кажется, ему стало совсем хреново, но Джаред не находил сил на сочувствие. Они все еще могли умереть здесь — все вместе. И важным казалось только одно — смотреть на Дженсена. И чтобы тот смотрел в ответ.

Драить палубу выходило не легче, чем колоть дрова. Монотонная тяжелая работа вгоняла в транс — без мыслей и ощущения времени. Когда «Джозефина» наконец перестала напоминать место бойни, сумерки уже выели цвета и озеро в трещинах почерневшей стены леса отливало бронзой.

Они оба с Дженсеном пропотели насквозь. Попытка умыться из последнего затянутого наверх ведра провалилась: ледяная болотная вода отдавала гнилью и по ощущениям ни черта не оттирала, лишь размазывала по лицу и рукам жирную грязь.

Пока Дженсен осматривал и пичкал медикаментами Криса, Джаред все же «сервировал» обед: вскрыл консервы, отыскал среди свертков ложки и раскрошенные галеты.

Хотелось уйти как можно дальше, может, даже перебраться на нос лодки, чтобы снова остаться только вдвоем, но Дженсен сел к Крису, и Джареду пришлось устроиться рядом.

Холодный суп ощущался однородной безвкусной массой, но от него хотя бы перестал болеть желудок. Ели в молчании: говорить было не о чем. Они снова зависли в безвременье, когда будущее существует только до ближайшего события, а дальше — черный провал. Сейчас все упиралось в разведку агента Харди.

Которого не было уже несколько часов. 

Джаред ждал и не ждал, дрейфовал в пустоте под гул ветра в кронах. Дженсен молча сидел рядом, вжимаясь бедром в бедро, и переживать о том, что будет дальше, не получалось. Они слишком устали.

О возвращении агента Харди возвестил Крис — заорав, будто увидел призрак.

— Б… б… — булькал он, тыкая пальцем за борт, и Джареду на самую страшную секунду в жизни показалось, что он видит восставшего из болот Билла — но в следующую мозолистая ладонь со сбитыми костяшками и сломанным мизинцем вцепилась в нижнюю перекладину ограждения, и они с Дженсеном одновременно сорвались с места.

— Хреновые дела, — сообщил втащенный на палубу Том.  
— Хуже чем были? — уточнил Дженсен.  
— Ну, с какого конца мерить, — честно почесал Том затылок. — С крокозомби не сравнится, но и за вечеринку с пивом не проканает. У шерифской команды движуха: монтируют на лодках прожектора. Явно собираются по темноте устроить утиную охоту, прочесать окрестности. И тут-то нам и кирдык, «Джози» в этих хилых зарослях от прожекторов не спрячешь.  
— Почему они не оставят нас в покое? — простонал Крис. — Может, им как-то намекнуть, что их гуру того?  
— Они знают, — покачал головой Дженсен. — Меченый помощник шерифа наверняка почувствовал смерть Билла. Связь с Лакамом отрубилась.  
— И я так смекнул, — согласился Том. — Иначе б не суетились. Шериф прочухал, что теперь преподобный его своим вуду не прикроет. Доберемся мы до судьи — и конец шерифу. Последняя возможность избавиться от нас по-тихому, притопить без свидетелей.  
— Твой Джо не успевает до темноты? — Джаред обхватил себя руками; его снова начинало знобить.  
— Мало шансов, — пожевал губу Том. — Он сейчас небось еще Мексиканский залив рассекает. Я прикинул варианты, самый верный расклад такой. Выгрузим вас троих в надувное корыто, камуфляжем обмотаем, веток поверх нарубим. Такой кустик уже хрен в ночи найдешь. А мы с «Джози» поиграем в догонялки, уведем шерифа за собой.  
— И тебя пристрелят, — констатировал Дженсен. 

Джаред ухватился за поручень, закусывая губу: голова кружилась, словно у ног стремительно раскручивалась нефтяная воронка, затягивая обратно в затерянный замкнутый мир, из которого они, казалось, почти вырвались.

— Тут уж как фишка ляжет, — серьезно сказал Том. — Не дрейфь, пловец, «Джози» старушка прыткая. Я вам спутниковый телефон оставлю, свяжетесь с Джо, он вас подберет. Ну а дальше его слушайте, Джо парень толковый, потолковее меня. Все сделает правильно.

Снова ночной лес, ненадежная палатка, холод и ожидание смерти. Полный призраков туман. Мертвый старик в алой мантии, изодранной зубами аллигаторов. И бездонное болото под тонким дном резиновой лодки. Болото, сквозь толщу которого ползут, завихряясь, черные струи.

— А мы не можем все вместе?.. — начал Джаред и умолк, стиснув зубы.  
— Джей? — тревожно нахмурился Дженсен.

Том поднял брови, глядя на Джареда, но, не дождавшись продолжения, обернулся к Крису:

— Ты, большой парень, первым пойдешь.  
— А это твое корыто меня выдержит?  
— Вот и проверим. 

Воронка распахнулась и сомкнулась над головой. Джареду на бесконечную секунду тошноты показалось, что они вчетвером на палубе игрушечной «Джозефины» заперты в черном стеклянном шаре и вокруг в глицерине вместо искусственного снега тонет черная пыль Роя.

Где-то существовали большие города, яркие огни, улицы, полные людей. Где-то дышал не засыпающий ни на миг Нью-Йорк. Бостон, Лос-Анджелес и Сиэтл. Токио и Париж. Весь земной шар — огромный, настоящий мир. И царство болотного монстра было лишь крошечной точкой на его карте. Так какого черта?

— Напяливайте все, что найдете, на воде морозилка, я телефон принесу, — Том шагнул к рубке.  
— Погоди! — Джаред поймал его за локоть. В голове пылала солнцем самая, наверное, дурацкая идея в его полетевшей под откос жизни. — Стой. Успеешь под пули сунуться. Ты говорил, шерифу важно избавиться от нас по-тихому?  
— Так. И?  
— А по твоему спутниковому телефону куда угодно можно позвонить?  
— Ты про «девять-один-один»? Так они в офис шерифа звонок и передадут. Или прощаться с кем удумал?  
— Нет, я… Сколько ты говоришь, торчал в этом округе?  
— Да почти полгода тут гнию.

Может сработать. Или нет. Но подыхать здесь молча они больше не станут точно. 

Джаред схватил Тома за плечи, встряхнул, глядя в глаза:

— Том. Отвечай. Какая самая популярная радиостанция в этих местах?  
— Э… Чего?  
— Отвечай, не думай.  
— Ну… «Акадианские новости», девяносто шесть и пять эфэм.  
— Супер. Какой там у них телефонный номер?  
— Да ты сдурел, баскетболист? — вытаращился на Джареда Том и постучал ему костяшками пальцев по лбу. — Я тебе не гугль и даже не желтые страницы.  
— Агент Том Харди. Какой телефонный номер у «Акадианских новостей»?  
— Да откуда я знаю?!  
— Ты знаешь, — настойчиво сказал Джаред. — У тебя в машине вечно бормотало радио. Ну, давай. Представь. Утреннее шоу. Вот сотку ставлю — ты задолбался слушать с похмелья дискуссии о качестве новых хлопьев, которые выбросили на рынок, и новости про каких-нибудь местных пикетчиков, протестующих против… я не знаю… продажи спиртного.

Том задрал брови и, словно в поисках поддержки, взглянул по очереди на напряженно молчащих Дженсена и Криса. 

— Падалеки, да ты фокусник, бля! Как узнал? Эти каджунские клоуны на радио заебали похлеще, чем сырость и аллигаторы!  
— Да-да-да, — нетерпеливо помахал рукой Джаред, показывая, что все еще ждет ответа на вопрос. — А дневной эфир? Бесконечные прогнозы погоды. Местные новости, спортивные сводки. Вечернее шоу. Шоу для полуночников — чувак, я уверен, ты еще и с магнитолой в джипе своем чекался перед сном.  
— Так, ладно, я пиздецки впечатлен, но к чему все это?  
— Да номер же! Зуб даю, ты его знаешь. Так. Поехали. 

Джаред откашлялся и проговорил своим «радийным», более глубоким голосом первое, что пришло в голову: 

— Вы слушаете «Акадианские новости», и в эфире шоу для тех, кто не спит! Сегодня мы принимаем звонки от разбитых сердец! Звоните в нашу студию, ждем ваши истории по номеру…  
— Триста тридцать семь, двести тридцать два, пятнадцать сорок два, — с совершенно охреневшим лицом выпалил Том. — Блядь, ты что, гипнотизер? У меня прямо голос диджея в голове номер назвал.  
— Да ерунда, номер самой популярной местной радиостанции знает каждый пылесос, — Джаред хлопнул его по плечам и нырнул под маскировочную сетку, пробираясь к носу лодки и повторяя про себя по кругу скороговоркой цифры.

«Триста тридцать семь...»

— Ну-ка тормозни, — Том ворвался с другой стороны рубки, перехватил первым увесистый кирпич телефона. — Ты что за хрень надумал?  
— Отдай ему аппарат, агент, — Дженсен возник из-за спины. — Прямо сейчас. Отдай.  
— Да какое к крокозомби популярное радио! У меня расследование!

«Двести тридцать два...»

— Агент, не заставляй меня с тобой драться. Просто отдай. Джаред знает, что делает.  
— А ты, пловец, знаешь, что он делает?  
— Нет. Но мне плевать. Главное, что он знает.  
— Надо позвонить в нормальную полицию! — Крис, пыхтя, вывалился на четвереньках из-под сетки.  
— Том, — сказал Джаред. — «Пятнадцать...» — Знаешь, почему здесь творилось то, что творилось? Почему Билл полвека безнаказанно убивал людей? — «Сорок два...»  
— Ну удиви меня.  
— Потому что все молчали! Закрывали глаза, говорили себе: «Не мое дело», говорили: «Так всегда было, не мне менять». Думаешь, никто не догадывался, что люди пропадают? Что полиция мутит с Биллом? Всегда все всё видят. Но молчат. И шериф нас сейчас собирается утопить так же — по-тихому! Не бывать этому больше.

Агент Харди смотрел на Джареда, казалось, целую минуту. А потом сморщился как от боли, кивнул сам себе — и неторопливо набрал номер, тыкая большим пальцем в кнопки. Протянул гудящий телефон на раскрытой ладони. Джаред вцепился в трубку, прижимая к уху.

[ ](http://swamp.utrosovy.com/art/BC_Rigby_glava_6.png)

В динамике раздался щелчок, и тягучий голос немолодого диджея выдал:

— Девяносто шесть и пять эфэм, в студии Брендон Камю. Вы в эфире. Представьтесь, пожалуйста.  
— Привет, Брендон. Меня зовут Джаред Падалеки, «Радио 710», Нью-Йорк.  
— Вот как, коллега! Надеюсь, звоните не из Большого Яблока? Или ньюйоркцев тоже волнуют проблемы бродячих собак в Южной Луизиане?  
— Я звоню из окрестностей Човина, Брендон, и мою личность вы можете проверить на сайте «Радио 710», там есть выпуски моих программ.  
— Ну, думаю, поверю вам на слово, Джаред. Итак, Зеновия, которая звонила до вас, считает, что во всем виновато наводнение, а Кловис утверждает, что дело в плохой работе служб контроля. Недавно бродячая стая напала на его домашних псов, так что он ратует за отстрел. А что думаете вы?  
— Брендон, пожалуйста, не выводите меня из эфира, но мой звонок не относится к теме программы. Вы помните недавнее дело ФБР? Восемь всплывших после наводнения трупов с дырами в черепе? Я провел собственное расследование.  
— И почему же вы звоните к нам, а не на свое нью-йоркское радио, Джаред? — насмешливо произнес диджей, утрируя свой густой каджунский акцент.  
— Потому что для Нью-Йорка все это лишь страшная сказка. Это то, что происходит на вашей земле, Брендон. Прямо сейчас. То, о чем должны знать люди здесь, в Луизиане.  
— О, Джаред, жаль, что мы не услышим мнения ньюйоркца о бездомных животных в Акадиане, но желаю вам удачи с делами ФБР! Итак...  
— Нас убьют! — заорал Джаред, и в трубке воцарилась тишина.

Дженсен стиснул ладонями его плечи, прижимая спиной к своей груди.

— Пятьдесят лет. Пятьдесят лет, Брендон, в Акадиане убивали людей. Приносили в жертву, массово, как... как ацтеки. И все молчали, закрывали глаза. Вы молчали! Мне удалось узнать, что убийства связаны с сектой преподобного Билла Драго. Удалось проникнуть в секту. Я провел там две недели. И смог сбежать. Со мной несколько человек. Мы сейчас...

Джаред вопросительно взглянул на Тома, прикрывая ладонью трубку:

— Где мы? Какие координаты?  
— Без координат, — отрезал Том. — Скажи: национальный заповедник Мандалай.  
— Брендон, вы слушаете? Мы на воде, в национальном заповеднике Мандалай. Мы все готовы свидетельствовать под присягой. Брендон, вы еще там? Вы там?  
— В эфир пошла заставка, — произнес Брендон Камю совсем другим голосом. — Вы это все сейчас серьезно?  
— Да. Абсолютно. Брендон?

В трубке заговорили сразу несколько человек, и Брендон вернулся:

— На «Радио 710» подтвердили вашу личность, Джаред. Связать вас с полицией?  
— Нет! Какого черта, думаете, я звоню на радио? Шериф округа…  
— Террибонн, — подсказал Том.  
— …округа Террибонн завязан во всем этом. Он сейчас здесь, пытается нас отыскать. И если найдет, нам конец. Все, что я раскопал, не должно сгинуть вместе с нами. Об этом должны знать все. Слышите, Брендон? Все!  
— Пресвятая ж дева.  
— Люди должны услышать, что происходит.  
— Пошел отсчет, три… два… вы в эфире! Итак, Акадиана, с нами Джаред Падалеки, журналист из Нью-Йорка и его расследование ритуальных убийств. К проблемам бродячих собак мы обязательно вернемся в следующем выпуске. А сейчас — слово вам, Джаред!

Джаред глубоко вдохнул, включая профессиональный тембр, и заговорил. Он говорил об обманутых смертельно больных, об автобусах «Князя Мира», о рыбацких лодках, отчаливающих раз в неделю из Човина в реликтовые леса. О секте, голоде, холоде, бессонных ночах и бдениях.

— Секунду! — вклинился Брендон. — У нас звонок по второй линии. Миранда из резервации Читимача. Привет, Миранда! Хотите добавить что-то к рассказу Джареда?  
— Охренеть, — весело выдохнул над головой Дженсен. — Охренеть.  
— Да что там? — полез под руку Крис, и Джаред врубил громкую связь.

Щелкнул переключатель, и женский голос спросил:

— Джаред, вы слышите эфир?  
— Нет, у нас здесь только телефон.  
— Меня зовут Лиза, я ассистент редактора. Буду с вами, пока Брендон в эфире. Миранда передает вам привет, вам и доктору. У вас там есть доктор?  
— Один из сбежавших со мной из секты — врач.  
— Миранде тоже привет от доктора, — наклонился к трубке Дженсен, и Джаред двинул его локтем, шепнул едва слышно: — Заржешь, сволочь, испортишь все дело!

Дженсен вместо ответа прижался смеющимися губами к его виску.

— Брендон в эфире звонит в офис шерифа в Хауме, — спустя минуту скороговоркой сообщила Лиза. — Оставайтесь на связи.  
— Ну и закрутил ты карусель, Джаред Падалеки, — покачал головой Том. — Но, кажется, мы теперь взаправду не сдохнем.

Джаред откинулся спиной в руки Дженсена, прижимаясь к нему теснее. Массивная трубка телефона скользила во вспотевшей ладони, и металлическая обшивка носа «Джозефины» морозила задницу сквозь джинсы. Ночь густела, топила мир во тьме. Далекие катера на озере превратились в цепочку дрожащих огней. 

— Насчет журналистского расследования… — негромко произнес Том. — Спасибо, что взял мои грехи на себя. Мне все равно не отмазаться… но спасибо, Джаред. — Он вдруг вытянулся, навалился грудью на низкую ограду, едва не свешиваясь за борт. — Смотрика-ка! Шериф валит!

Катера уходили. Огни сползали вправо, гасли и вспыхивали между деревьев, точно отбивая морзянкой капитуляцию, тянулись, тусклея, за горизонт.

— Да! — шепотом завопил Крис, тяжело подпрыгивая на опасно прогибающейся обшивке. — Да! Да-да-да!  
— Кажется, шериф снял заграждение, — произнес в трубку Джаред. — Спасибо, ребята.  
— В офисе ответили, что шериф в рейде со всем наличным составом, — отозвался Брендон. — Темнят. Откуда вдруг масштабный рейд, у него в отчетах по округу вечно два домашних насилия на три вождения в нетрезвом виде. — Он пропал куда-то и вернулся: — Люди звонят. Рыбаки. Один подтвердил, что перевозил больных в резервацию. Как прорвало! Пойдешь еще в эфир?  
— Да, — кивнул зачем-то Джаред. — Да.  
— Три… два… И с нами снова Джаред! Александрин из Тибодо задает вопрос…  
— Я с тобой, — шепнул в ухо Дженсен.

Джаред закрыл глаза и заговорил.

Он отвечал на вопросы, описывал церемонию жертвоприношения, рассказывал историю сгоревшей церкви, вспоминал, как «нашему доктору» пришлось перебираться вплавь через разлив до спрятанной лодки, и снова отвечал на вопросы. Привычный формат затягивал, тащил за собой, выстраивал голос в правильном ритме. Держал над пропастью.

Где-то за плотным потоком слов Том бесшумно снялся со своего места, и следом утробно заурчал двигатель. «Джозефина» дернулась и пошла, набирая ход.

В лицо ударил наотмашь холодный мокрый ветер, и Джаред распахнул глаза.

Они входили в озеро. Не зажигая огней — видимо, Том решил не рисковать — и распахнувшаяся вокруг обсидиановая тьма медленно обретала границы, мигала крупными звездами над головой и мятыми отблесками волн за бортом. У самого горизонта расплывалось в низких облаках едва заметное электрическое зарево.

— Вы двигаетесь? — спросила в очередную паузу Лиза. — Я слышу мотор.  
— Идем на Човин.  
— Човин! — крикнула она куда-то. — Жаль вы не слышите. Тут такое в эфире творится! Три… два…  
— Весь Човин собирается на пристани! — возбужденно загудел Брендон. — Наш корреспондент уже в пути. Джаред, с вас эксклюзивное интервью для нашей радиостанции. Ваш доктор не хочет сказать пару слов?  
— Плохая идея, — беззвучно рассмеялся в шею Дженсен.  
— Он не очень-то разговорчив, — отозвался Джаред.  
— Значит, вам отдуваться за всех. Итак… на второй линии… представьтесь, пожалуйста!

Джаред наклонил голову: Дженсен разминал ему плечи, будто перед выходом на ринг, мял сведенные напряжением мышцы, шептал:

— Ты крут, диджей, ты всех сделал. Но можем изобразить, что у нас села батарея. А?  
— Еще нет. Рано. Нельзя.  
— У нас на линии звонок из Паттисона! — возвестил Брендон. — Трэвис Уэйд, еще один нью-йоркский парень, говорит, что уже несколько дней торчит в Луизиане и просит передать, что сейчас мчит на всех парах в Човин. Город на глазах обретает популярность. Нет, Трэвис, именно эти слова я не могу произнести в эфире.  
— Трэвис? — удивился Дженсен. — Твой Трэвис?  
— Вот же он чокнутый, а! Я перед тем… как рвануть за тобой, отправил ему все материалы. Ему и твоему отцу.  
— Надеюсь, мой отец не мчит на всех парах в Човин.  
— Сомневаюсь. Брендон, я в эфире?  
— Передохни пару минут, сейчас пошел комментарий от местного пастора. Ты сделал нам чумовой эфир, Джаред Падалеки из Нью-Йорка. Знаешь, я только в детстве смотрел фильмы, как весь город поднимается, берет ружья и идет мочить плохих парней. Потом такие сюжеты вышли из моды. А вот сейчас, кажется, происходит именно это. Только в реальности. Невероятно.

Джаред не ответил.

Зарево впереди разгоралось все ярче, распадалось на отдельные островки света. Озеро осталось позади. Том вогнал «Джозефину» в протоку, и по берегам поплыли освещенные дома на сваях, фонари, автомобили.

— Брендон, мы на месте. Спасибо, что дал эфирное время.  
— С тебя интервью. Я сам приеду. Хочу пожать тебе руку, Джаред.  
— Я знал, что радио не подведет.

Том все же врубил прожектор, вода в луче света вспыхнула зеленым. Протока свернула, и за излучиной показалась пристань — длинный язык дощатого пирса, забитый бурлящей толпой. Кажется, туда действительно набился весь город.

У самой ограды размахивал руками Трэвис, а рядом — Джаред не верил своим глазам — стоял, вытянувшись, доктор Алан Эклз. И за его плечом — женщина в костюме, с дорогой стрижкой и темным ртом, будто нарисованным на бледном лице.

— Надо же, — пораженно сказал Дженсен. — Она не сменила помаду.  
— Кто? — качнулся Джаред.  
— Мэри Пейдж. Мой первый адвокат.

«Джозефина» мягко ударила бортом в амортизатор на пирсе.

Они выбрались.


	8. Глава 7

[ ](http://swamp.utrosovy.com/art/BC_Oricat_glava_7.jpg)

_Март 2017_

Тяжелая дверь лофта стукнула за спиной, и запахи стейка и свежих овощей заставили Дженсена застонать в голос: две экстренных операции за смену шансов на обед не оставили.

Джаред выглянул из кухонной зоны, держа в одной руке деревянную миску с салатом, а в другой — рулон бумажных полотенец. 

— О, ты быстро добрался. Черт, я не успел накрыть на стол.  
— Вот так и стой, — пробормотал Дженсен, швыряя сумку на банкетку возле двери.

Прижатый к холодильнику Джаред ответил на поцелуй так горячо и страстно, будто они не виделись вечность, а не десять часов. Дженсен, пользуясь его вынужденной беспомощностью, запустил холодные ладони под футболку, с силой провел от талии до груди, наслаждаясь тем, как он вздрагивает и выгибается навстречу, тесно притираясь пахом. То ли от его жажды, то ли от дразнящих запахов еды рот наполнился слюной и захотелось отсосать Джареду прямо вот так, на кухне, пока тот балансирует с полной миской салата в отведенной в сторону руке. 

Джаред откровенно стонал и бесстыдно крутил бедрами, и, если бы у него были свободны руки, он наверняка уже расстегнул бы ширинку Дженсена и освободил неудобно изогнутый, набухший, ноющий член.

Плечи под пиджаком взмокли, лицо горело, и капельки пота собирались над верхней губой, придавая поцелую соленый вкус. Температура в лофте явно подбиралась к показателям невадских пустынь — а ведь раньше здесь всегда было свежо, даже прохладно. Но теперь, после секты, Джаред постоянно мерз.

— Сейчас… уроню… — задыхаясь, пробормотал он, откидывая голову и ослепительно улыбаясь, и Дженсен сжалился, перехватил у него миску, отступая на шаг.

На стойке теснились крафтовые пакеты и распотрошенные картонные коробки. Дженсен вдвинул салат между ними.

— Выбрался за продуктами?  
— Не, заказал из ресторана, — небрежно ответил Джаред, обнимая со спины и оставляя на влажной шее легкие поцелуи. — Это из «Стэнтона», они обычно не доставляют на дом, но мое имя ресторанного недокритика все еще работает. Ты же хотел туда сходить. 

«Сходить», — подумал Дженсен. Но промолчал. Он знал, что Джаред не пойдет. Никуда. Со дня их возвращения с болот он не выходил из дома. 

Вот уже месяц.

— Сервируй свою добычу, критик, я руки помою, — Дженсен скинул пиджак и вытянул из-под воротника галстук, привычно раскрывая их общий теперь шкаф. Кажется, он почти научился считать лофт Джареда домом. Хотя затянувшееся ощущение паузы и безвременья не покидало его здесь ни на минуту. Возможно, им стоило избавиться от этого места так же, как от его бывшей конюшни на Лонг-Айленде, не пытаться вернуться в прошлое, которого больше не существовало. 

Но Джаред захлопнулся в знакомом пространстве, едва они оказались в Нью-Йорке, и не позволял менять здесь ничего. О том, чтобы переехать, не шло и речи. Нет, он с готовностью обсуждал покупку общего жилья — когда-нибудь, когда продастся дом в Грейт-Нек, найдется новая работа, банк одобрит кредит, они подберут что-нибудь подходящее… «Когда-нибудь».

Дженсен не спорил: Джареду было необходимо чувствовать себя в безопасности, и если раскаленный, как литейный цех, наглухо запертый лофт с вечно опущенными рулонными шторами на окнах давал ему это чувство — все остальное шло к черту.

В ванной оказалось так же жарко, но еще и влажно, зеркало запотело: Джаред явно недавно принимал душ. И вроде бы в этом не было ничего странного — они теперь трахались каждый раз, когда Дженсен возвращался с работы, и Джаред всегда готовился — но под ребрами вновь мерзко потянуло давно подавляемой тревогой.

Дженсен поправил все еще боевой стояк в брюках, открыл кран — и закрыл. Медленно взял с полки любимый Джаредом гель для душа — с модным ароматом этой весны, заказанный по интернету, как все его нынешние покупки, — и встряхнул. Флакон оказался почти пуст. Еще вчера… или позавчера он выглядел полным под завязку.

Сколько же раз за эти два дня Джаред мылся? Сотню? Раньше Дженсен не помнил за ним такой маниакальной чистоплотности. Ладно, раньше — совсем раньше — они и не жили вместе, но Джаред все равно не производил впечатление болезненно помешанного на гигиене. 

Когда это началось? Почему Дженсен заметил только сейчас?

Вспомнился Човин и номер в мотеле, который для них с Джаредом снял отец. Тесная душевая кабина, куда они оба, не сговариваясь, забились, едва удалось избавиться от толпы агентов ФБР, репортеров, адвокатов. Их обоих колотило, они оттирали друг друга от крови и глины, от болотной тины и липкого страха. И Джаред щедро лил в ладонь жидкое мыло и раз за разом умывался, яростно драил давно чистое лицо. 

Тогда они настолько устали, что даже не попытались заняться сексом. В полной тишине выбрались из ванной, вытерли друг друга одним полотенцем и, стараясь ни на секунду не разнимать рук, свались на кровать. Там, под тяжелым одеялом, они вырубились, переплетясь руками и ногами, и проспали, кажется, часов пятнадцать кряду, пока на следующий день их не разбудил отец. 

Сообщивший, что Мэри Пейдж все уладила: у ФБР к ним никаких претензий, они дадут показания и могут возвращаться в Нью-Йорк.

Прямо из аэропорта, наскоро отделавшись от летевшего с ними Трэвиса, Джаред потащил Дженсена к себе домой. И первое, что сделал, переступив порог лофта, — опустил шторы.

— Проветрить не хочешь? — спросил Дженсен, выходя из ванной.

Джаред вздрогнул и обернулся от стола, быстро облизывая губы. В его глазах мелькнула такая паника, что Дженсен прикусил язык. Привлек Джареда к себе, оглаживая пальцами чисто выбритую щеку, обнял крепко за пояс.

— Хотя нет, я не учел бруклинский воздух. Все никак не привыкну жить в городе.  
— Жалеешь, что переехал? — с нарочитой невозмутимостью спросил Джаред. — Скучаешь по своей лонг-айлендской глуши?  
— Скучаю я только по тебе, Джей. Всегда, каждую минуту, когда не с тобой.  
— Ладно врать-то, — улыбнулся Джаред. — С твоей новой работой не заскучаешь.  
— Не такая уж она и новая, работа, — пожал плечами Дженсен, встрепывая волосы Джареда на затылке. — Конечно, в «Горе Синай» график пободрее, чем в камерной семейной клинике...  
— Да-да, я помню твою шкалу масштабов. Камерная семейная, как же, — фыркнул Джаред, подставляясь под ласку и сладко жмурясь. — Ты забываешь, что я там был. Хотя «Синай» по сравнению с «Эклз-клиник» точно монстр. — Он вдруг вывернулся в руках, тревожно вглядываясь в лицо: — Но ведь это лучше того медцентра в Сиэтле, куда тебя звали?  
— Лучше, — уверенно кивнул Дженсен.  
— К тому же в «Синае» у тебя есть Маннс.

Паранойя разыгралась — или в нарочито бодром голосе Джареда звучал хорошо скрытый страх? Это еще к чему?

— Спорное преимущество, — улыбнулся Дженсен. — К тому же мы с Маннсом никогда не были так близки, как ты с Трэвисом, или Гилом, или даже Брианой.  
— Почему «даже»? — задрал брови Джаред и облапал за задницу, притиснул к себе плотно. — Бриана прекрасный друг. 

Ну да — прекрасный. Только сегодня она звонила Дженсену на работу, не слишком тактично выспрашивая, какого черта творится с Джаредом, почему тот ее избегает и собирается ли Дженсен что-то с этим делать. Понимает ли он, насколько все серьезно.

Дженсен понимал.

Дошло две недели назад. Поздновато, но он слишком замотался: смена работы, новый, куда более плотный, график большого госпиталя, улаживание семейных дел и юридических формальностей, продажа дома, общение с адвокатом и представителем ФБР, которому постоянно требовались дополнительные детали. И на первый звоночек — жалобу Мэри Пейдж, что для встречи с Джаредом ей приходится таскаться по пробкам в Бруклин — отмахнулся: «Делайте так, как ему удобнее».

А спустя сутки осознал: с момента их возвращения из Луизианы Джаред ни разу не покинул квартиру. 

Потом покатилось как снежный ком: просьбы об интервью от ушлых журналистов, которых Джаред, как выяснилось, футболил и игнорировал; известие, что со своего радио он уволился. Отправив заявление об уходе по, мать ее, электронной почте. 

Однако, услышав осторожное предложение обратиться за профессиональной помощью, Джаред неожиданно впал в ярость. 

— Мозгоправ, Эклз? Ты хочешь отправить меня к психоаналитику? Просто потому, что я не желаю больше работать гидом по городским развлечениям? Потому что больше не вижу в этом смысла? Да и как ты себе представляешь эту терапию? Я ни слова не могу сказать о Лакаме, никому! Ни родителям, ни друзьям, ни коллегам, ни своим слушателям, ни властям. И о чем, как ты думаешь, я должен рассказать врачу? О том, как болота Луизианы ощерились зубастыми пастями и нас чуть не сожрали аллигаторы-зомби? Или о том, как неведомая черная хуйня пробивает людям затылки и овладевает телом и разумом? Или, может, о том, как на моих глазах агент ФБР застрелил убийцу-психопата, который пятьдесят лет штамповал армию человекоподобных роботов и убивал смертельно больных?  
— Может быть, о том, как ты начал журналистское расследование, а в итоге тебя мучили две недели в секте, используя методики стирания человеческой личности? — как можно мягче предположил Дженсен.  
— Нет! — рявкнул Джаред, и Дженсен всерьез напрягся: он никогда не видел его настолько злым. — Со мной все в порядке. Запомни, никто и никогда не влезет в мою голову. Никаким способом. Никто и никогда!

После Джаред долго извинялся за вспышку, переживал и выглядел ужасно виноватым. Только он был прав. Если именно Лакам до сих пор так сильно пугал Джареда, если его выматывали мысли о нем, никакой психотерапевт и разговоры о секте не помогли бы. А попытка рассказать правду неизбежно закончилась бы психиатром.

Дженсен хотел бы передать Джареду свою уверенность — Лакам отступил, отпустил их, оставил в покое, и, что бы ни происходило в Луизиане, для них двоих все закончилось — но понимал: любых слов будет недостаточно.

Да и не было у него этих слов, кроме тупого «я знаю, верь мне». 

Там, на болотах, шагая в черную живую стену, Дженсен был готов умереть, раствориться в Рое, лишь бы Джаред смог спастись, а получил — свободу. Еще никогда он не ощущал себя настолько живым. Он был бы по-настоящему счастлив — если бы не видел, как Джаред постепенно скатывается в свою незаметную, тихую депрессию, как его кроет откатом. Как отравляют его ежеминутный страх и не гаснущие воспоминания.

Их мир изменился необратимо, но если Дженсен получил распахнувшиеся горизонты, в мире Джареда поселилось неубиваемое древнее Зло — в самом буквальном смысле, как бы пафосно это ни звучало.

Тогда, две недели назад, Дженсен решил, что не станет давить. Не будет ничего требовать. Предоставит Джареду решать, как для него легче. И, вероятно, ошибся: становилось лишь хуже.

Джаред уходил в себя. Закрывался — даже от Дженсена. Они пережили свой кошмар вместе, и, казалось бы, у них не могло быть друг от друга тайн. Но они больше не разговаривали.

Точнее, Джаред с радостью болтал обо всем — живо интересовался работой Дженсена, обсуждал новости, книги, фильмы, сплетни из интернета, да что угодно. Но стоило задать вопрос о нем самом — как он замирал на мгновение, проваливался внутрь себя, а после отшучивался и тут же затягивал Дженсена в бешеный трах, будто нарочно изматывая оргазмами, придумывая все новые и новые позы, места для секса, грязные и одновременно нежные слова, от которых все мысли выносило из головы начисто. 

Дженсен не умел дружить. У него не было близкого человека — со времен Спайки, да и тот вряд ли подходил под это определение. Но одно он знал твердо: что бы ни творилось с внешним миром, здесь, в их вселенной на двоих с Джаредом, не было места страху, молчанию и лжи.

И играть в «у нас все в порядке» они больше не станут.

— Бриана звонила мне, — твердо сказал Дженсен. — Сказала, ты не берешь трубку. Не отвечаешь на сообщения. Сказала, ты и Трэвиса с Гилом игнорируешь.

Джаред заморгал, словно ему в глаз попала соринка, и сделал шаг назад. 

— Так, давай ужинать. Все окончательно остынет.  
— Джей.  
— Ой, да она вечно драматизирует. Все нормально. Я просто телефон куда-то сунул, не видел звонков.  
— Ты же отвечаешь мне в ватсапе. Всегда.  
— А, ну так да, это я в браузерной версии сижу, не с телефоном. Будешь салат? Он чудом выжил, между прочим, я едва его не опрокинул, когда ты на меня с порога накинулся, бедный оголодавший доктор. Да не парься ты так, я ей позвоню. 

Дженсен сел за стол напротив Джареда и принял полную тарелку из его рук. Есть расхотелось. Джаред накручивал на вилку листья салата и трепался без умолку. Рассказывал, жуя, как они познакомились с Брианой: она сняла парня и всю вечеринку пыталась затащить его в постель, а тот в итоге ушел с Джаредом. Вспоминал их безумные студенческие развлечения, громко смеялся, подсовывал Дженсену разные соусы — «попробуй этот, ты же любишь горгонзолу», подливал минералку, и просто до ужаса хотелось поверить, что он и правда в порядке. 

Только Дженсен знал, что это не так.

— Еще звонил Крис, — сообщил он, дождавшись паузы. — Тоже, видимо, до тебя не дозвонился.  
— Как наш большой парень?  
— Благодарил меня за то, что я бесплатно устроил его в «Эклз-клиник». Говорит, там круто. Хотя это не меня надо благодарить, а отца.  
— Алан Эклз замаливает грехи? — жестко бросил Джаред и тут же сменил тон: — А что там с вашим сейшеном? Пойдешь играть с Маннсом? Вы же хотели отметить твой день рождения.

День рождения с Дженсеном случился пару дней назад — и пришелся как раз на суточное дежурство. Мама прислала на работу испеченный Изабелой торт и домой — корзину с любимыми с детства пирожками. Отец с Джошем заказали тур в гольф-клубе. А Джаред подарил гитару — шикарный акустический Тейлор. И наотрез отказался идти в ресторан.

— Да, Маннс ждет. Только у меня слишком мало выходных и я хотел провести их с тобой. Пойдем вместе? Джейсон мечтает с тобой познакомиться, я ему про тебя все уши прожужжал.  
— О, мило! — состроил Джаред умильную рожу. — Спасибо за приглашение, ты обязательно сходи, ладно? А я не смогу, наверное, извинись за меня перед твоим другом. В следующий раз познакомимся.  
— Джаред.  
— У меня есть наметки по работе, хочу закинуть парочку своих статей в онлайн-издания. Не радио, конечно, но очень удобно, работа удаленная…  
— Джаред. Пожалуйста. Поговори со мной.  
— Господи, Дженсен, ты меня пугаешь! А я чем занимаюсь с тех пор, как ты пришел?  
— Я не об этом. Ты знаешь.  
— О, я знаю, — Джаред медленно облизнул нижнюю губу и наклонился к Дженсену, мигом захватывая его в ловушку плывущего жаркого взгляда. — Я тут подумал… Вот как ты с утра ушел, так я и думал.

Он развернул стул вместе с Дженсеном и ловко перекинул длинную ногу через его колени. И плавно опустился вниз, поерзал задницей по так и не опавшему члену. 

— О чем? — хрипло спросил Дженсен, устраивая ладони у Джареда на лопатках.  
— Сможешь заставить меня кончить без рук?  
— Да чтоб тебя… — простонал Дженсен.  
— Сегодня утром, когда ты трахал меня в душе, я был очень близко, очень. Но пришлось отпустить тебя на работу. Хочешь попробовать еще раз?  
— Да! — выдохнул Дженсен. — Ты… ты правда сможешь?  
— А ты? — прошептал Джаред прямо в губы. — Сможешь довести меня до оргазма, не прикасаясь к моему члену? Сможешь заставить меня кончить на тебе?

От одних только слов голова шла кругом и пах сводило острым предвкушением. 

Джаред снова это делал. Снова заставлял терять голову от желания, забывать обо всем. И, наверное, это было хреново и неправильно — но отказывать ему Дженсен не умел.

Он рывком поднялся, подхватив Джареда под задницу, и донес до дивана на руках. 

— Дженсен, вот же ты сильный, зараза! — восхищенно присвистнул Джаред. — Я уже дико завелся. Думаю, долго стараться не придется. 

На его скулах расцвели красные пятна, он танцевал на коленях, гибкий, еще сильнее похудевший после возвращения, втирался в Дженсена, целовал жадным горячим ртом, давил руками на плечи, как будто всем телом умолял не двигаться, позволить взять самому сколько надо. Блядь, да если бы Джаред сейчас захотел связать его и использовать в качестве дилдо, Дженсен бы разрешил. Разрешил бы ему все что угодно, воплотил его самые грязные и самые потаенные мечты, если такие еще остались. 

Джаред коротко застонал и рванул в стороны полы рубашки, прижимая сухие ладони к голой коже. В голову вплыла странная мысль: если бы его ладони оставляли ожоги, Дженсен с радостью носил бы на себе эти метки.

Джаред толкнулся пахом, вжал в спинку дивана, и что-то твердое впилось в задницу, завибрировало, загудело. 

— Стой, — поерзал Дженсен. — Я на чем-то сижу. 

Он просунул под себя руку, ощупал диванную подушку и вытянул на свет трясущийся от звонка в беззвучном режиме телефон Джареда. 

— А, вот он где, — безразлично сказал Джаред. — Сбрось, потом посмотрю, кто звонил.  
— Сейчас… Секунду. — Влажный от жары палец скользил, и телефон продолжал вибрировать, не реагируя.  
— Да выкинь его нахер, сам заткнется, ну! Иди ко мне.

Дженсену наконец удалось правильно провести по экрану большим пальцем и, видимо, даже дважды: телефон разблокировался и на экран вывалился список пропущенных звонков. 

— Ого, Джей, тут у тебя… Да у тебя сотни пропущенных! Сейчас звонил какой-то «Марио Радио 930». Ты пропустил пять звонков от него за сегодня. Это по работе?  
— Дженсен, ну ты нашел время! — закатил глаза Джаред и попытался отобрать телефон. — Марио прямым путем идет на хуй, кто звонит людям по ночам?  
— Да сейчас и девяти нет. Ты раньше вообще круглые сутки вкалывал. Джаред, у тебя тут явно вызовы по работе. «Сандерс, редактор, радио 880», «Нэнси, продюсер». От Брианы штук двадцать звонков, от Гила…  
— Сколько можно повторять? Я телефон куда-то сунул... в диван, оказывается. Звук отключен, я не слышал.  
— Неделю? Нет, даже больше. Две? Три? Джей, тут неотвеченные звонки от твоей мамы. 

Джаред вздрогнул и опустил глаза, мелко кусая нижнюю губу. 

— «Отдел кадров, радио 1240»? Тебе предлагают работу?  
— Отдай, — ответил он тихо и резким движением выхватил телефон, сжал в пальцах, словно в попытке раздавить. 

Дженсен положил ладонь на стиснутый кулак. 

— Извини, что открыл твои вызовы, я случайно. Только не сбегай. Давай поговорим. Джей.

Джаред мотнул головой и вдруг замахнулся — как наяву Дженсен увидел: телефон летит через весь лофт и разбивается о входную дверь. Он даже услышал фантомный звук удара, но Джаред лишь вбил кулак в спинку дивана, слез с колен и ядовито констатировал: 

— Ну, вижу, Эклз, ебаться ты не хочешь. Ладно. 

Дженсен беззвучно взвыл. 

Он никогда не был силен в разговорах по душам, и сейчас от ощущения полнейшей беспомощности хотелось надавать самому себе оплеух. Может, стоит пойти прогуляться. Может, Джареду надо побыть одному. Остыть, прийти в себя...

Нет, к дьяволу. Джаред и так целыми днями сидит дома один и варится в собственных тяжелых мыслях. Он явно боится разговора, боится… чего? Неужели… Да блядь!

— Стой! — выпалил Дженсен. — Джаред! Выслушай меня. Пожалуйста.

Джаред застыл, сгорбившись у кухонной стойки, не оборачиваясь и не произнося ни слова. 

Дженсен поднялся с дивана и остановился через стол от него, запахнув на груди порванную рубашку.

— Джей, я знаю, что ты не хочешь об этом говорить, но притворяться нет смысла. Я не слепой. Ты не в порядке.

Джаред отшатнулся, будто словил удар в плечо. Дженсен шагнул ближе, огибая стол.

— Сколько раз сегодня ты принимал душ? У нас дома температура, как в центре Невады. Джей, ты заказываешь ресторанную еду, зубную пасту, книги, да все вообще в интернете с доставкой. Не можешь себя заставить выйти из дома. Спрятал телефон. От себя, я знаю, от меня ты спрятал бы его лучше. Не хочешь общаться ни с кем, ни с работодателями, ни с родными, ни с друзьями.  
— Я общаюсь с тобой! — вскинул отчаянный взгляд Джаред. — А они… они не поймут. Я не смогу объяснить. Рассказать. Никому. Я журналист — и я не могу рассказать людям о самом главном открытии моей жизни. О самом страшном, что есть в этом мире. Не могу подготовить людей к такому. Не могу предупредить. Потому что это бесполезно! И он… Лакам… 

Джаред закрыл лицо руками и с усилием надавил пальцами на веки. И глухо продолжил: 

— Лакам за секунду угробит каждого, кто мне дорог, если ему что-то не понравится. И да, ты прав, я не желаю об этом говорить, поскольку говорить не о чем! Тут ничего не изменишь!

Он развернулся и поспешно прошел к кухонной раковине, налил себе воды, с трудом удерживая стакан в подрагивающих пальцах. 

— Я знаю, Джей. Но дай мне сказать тебе только одну вещь, хорошо? Пожалуйста.

Гулко глотая, Джаред выхлестал свой стакан, отставил его на стойку, переплел на груди руки и нерешительно кивнул, снова избегая смотреть в глаза. Дженсен резко выдохнул и негромко произнес: 

— Джей, просто знай. Даже если ты никогда не покинешь эту квартиру, никогда больше не выйдешь на улицу и не захочешь видеть ни одного человека, я все равно буду с тобой. Не потому, что считаю себя обязанным. Потому что хочу. И тебе ничего не нужно мне доказывать. Тебе не нужно быть сильным. Не нужно быть в порядке. Просто… просто будь. Будь со мной, ладно? 

Джаред безвольно опустил руки и вскинул на Дженсена недоверчивый измученный взгляд. И нехотя признался: 

— Я считал дни. Через сколько ты сочтешь меня окончательно сбрендившим психом и сбежишь.  
— Я догадался, — кивнул Дженсен. — Прости, что так поздно.

А ведь раньше, до встречи с Джаредом, подобный вариант стал бы единственно правильным. Помогай тому, кто способен помочь себе сам, и держись подальше от тех, кому должны помогать специалисты. Не позволяй никому утянуть себя на дно.

Будь Джаред Падалеки таким же, вполне вероятно, что секта преподобного Билла сейчас продолжала бы штамповать зомби. А сам Дженсен сидел в индейской резервации, уверенный, что дома его ждет тюрьма. И это в лучшем случае. В худшем его труп гнил бы в болоте — или разгуливал с дырой в затылке и черной сетью в мертвых мозгах.

Дженсен взял Джареда за руку, стиснул его ладонь в своих и честно сказал: 

— Джаред, я не встречал людей нормальнее тебя. И то, что сейчас с тобой происходит, нормально. Невозможно пройти через то, через что прошел ты — методы Билла, преследование, убийство у тебя на глазах, вся эта ебучая мистика — и жить дальше как ни в чем не бывало.  
— Нет, можно, — виновато произнес Джаред. — Ты же можешь. Ты можешь.  
— Мне и на сотую долю не досталось так, как тебе. Но главное даже не это. Я был в Лакаме, я точно знаю — он на самом деле нас отпустил. Не представляю, как поделиться с тобой своей уверенностью. Но я не брошу попыток. Я с тобой, Джей, не отстраняйся. Ты помнишь? Вместе. 

У Джареда вырвался длинный облегченный выдох, и он на несколько секунд зажмурился. А когда открыл глаза, в них плясали черти. 

— Значит, — протянул Джаред и склонил голову к плечу, — мы все еще собираемся вместе заставить меня кончить задницей? 

И у Дженсена ослабли колени. 

***

На антресолях, где стояла кровать, оказалось гораздо прохладнее, чем внизу. Дженсен усиленно отвлекал себя мыслями о нарушении законов тепловой конвекции и поднимающемся вопреки всему холодном воздухе, пока не увидел панель кондиционера с показателями температуры — похоже, Джаред здорово открутил ее вниз. И когда успел? Дженсен, кажется, ни на секунду не выпускал его из объятий. 

Ох нет. Резво возникшая в голове картинка — Джаред на лестнице со стянутой через голову футболкой, перекрученной вокруг его кистей, вцепившиеся в ступеньку длинные пальцы и собственный горячечный шепот: «Никаких рук, ты сам придумал!» — совершенно не помогала держаться.

Сейчас Джаред, гладкий, блестящий от пота, с такой силой сжимал перекладину кровати, что казалось — еще немного и погнет. Он то подтягивал колени к груди, полностью открываясь, то забрасывал ноги на плечи Дженсену, выгибался на лопатках, надсадно стонал, жмурился, шумно дышал широко открытым ртом и выглядел как само воплощение сладострастия и бесстыдства. 

Глядя на него, Дженсен держался на последних крохах упрямства, усиленно думая о законах физики, производителях кроватей и рабочем расписании. Нельзя было кончать, никак нельзя — от одной только мысли, что у них с Джаредом может получиться то, что он раньше считал чистой порно-легендой, по спине пробегали толпы мурашек и сердце окончательно сходило с ума. 

Крупный, тяжелый даже на вид член Джареда лежал на его впалом животе, и под пупком скопилось несколько прозрачных капель, которые мучительно хотелось собрать языком. Член вздрагивал при каждом толчке, и Дженсен не удержался, накрыл его, горячий и влажный, ладонью. Джаред взвыл и подкинул бедра.

— Да! Да-да-да, погладь, подрочи мне, Дженсен, не могу, не могу я, пожалуйста, ну, ну-у…  
— Прости…. Ох, прости, Джей, ты так близко, так близко, я вижу. Ты сам, ты сможешь.  
— Я так долго близко, — заныл Джаред, яростно подмахивая, — слишком долго. Мне надо, Дженсен, мне так надо!

Блики от одинокой лампы, свисающей с потолка, плясали как бешеные на его влажном теле; он все еще хватался за спинку кровати. Дженсен прикусил щеку изо всех сил — казалось, если он сам не кончит немедленно, то просто взорвется. 

— Мне тоже надо, Джей, — лихорадочно зашептал он, — очень надо, безумно хочу! Хочу увидеть, как ты кончишь, хочу почувствовать это. Слушай себя. И говори. Говори мне, как двигаться.  
— Ты, — выдохнул Джаред, — идеальный. Ты. Идеально. Трахаешь. Еще. Еще. Блядь. Еще!

Яйца Джареда потемнели и распухли, будто перетянутые кольцом. Их хотелось помять губами, всосать в рот, вылизать, ощущая, как рождается оргазм, как дрожит под языком, готовый захватить все тело. 

Дженсен лизнул ладонь и огладил подтянутую мошонку, заставляя Джареда перейти на высокие скулящие звуки. 

Джаред обхватил ногами за пояс, нащупал подушку и сунул себе под задницу. В нем стало невыносимо горячо и настолько тесно, что двигаться получалось только мелкими толчками. Дженсен положил ладонь на его подрагивающий живот, надавил и, кажется, ощутил внутри себя, собственный ходящий поршнем член, который там, в Джареде, толкался в его распухшую простату. 

Джаред неожиданно и досадно затих — а ведь незадолго до финала он почти всегда начинал бормотать пошлости, понукать, выстанывать грязные словечки, шептать свое просительно-настойчивое: «Трахай, трахай меня, трахай!» — безжалостно утаскивая вслед за собой в оргазм.

Сейчас он беззвучно хватал ртом воздух и прислушивался к себе, как и просил Дженсен. Ритмично двигая бедрами, вбиваясь прицельными жесткими ударами в тугую задницу, Дженсен едва не заорал, когда в голове сами собой стали возникать сказанные голосом Джареда слова: «Выеби меня, Дженсен, выеби… Ты чертов снайпер, так правильно, так хорошо… Давай, долбись в мой зад, кончи в меня, наполни меня».

— Быстрее, — сухим ломким голосом произнес Джаред вслух и распахнул мутные глаза, в которых плескалось недоверчивое ожидание чуда. — Дженсен, я… быстрее! 

Отпустил спинку кровати, перехватывая себя под коленями, и простонал умоляюще: 

— Быстре-е-е…

Только отрезвляющая боль в закушенном кончике языка позволила Дженсену выполнить просьбу. Он успел толкнуться всего пару раз, когда Джаред затрясся, запульсировал, сжал собой член, точно рукой, — и на его живот полилось непрерывной белесой струей. В углах глаз блеснули слезы, длинный стон опалил покрасневшие губы, и у Дженсена перехватило дыхание от выражения его лица. Словно Джаред стал совсем юным. Словно он впервые узнал всю сладость оргазма. Словно сейчас ему было так хорошо, как никогда в жизни.

— Дженсен, — почти пропел Джаред, и в голове зашумело. 

Дженсен, не сдержав стона, двинулся назад, неохотно освобождая член и сдирая резинку, и впечатался ртом в горячий рот, дурея от бешеной неудовлетворенности и такого же бешеного счастья. Там, внизу, Джаред обхватил себя, исступленно двигая рукой, и выдохнул, выдираясь из поцелуя: 

— Ты не поверишь… я хочу. Я еще хочу. Боже, Дженсен… Еще! 

О да. После анального оргазма он, пожалуй, мог теперь пару раз кончить привычно, если только не сбавлять темп. И у Дженсена давно ждала наготове идея. 

— А ну-ка… Ноги держат?  
— Не очень, — признался Джаред.  
— Постарайся. Тебе понравится. 

Он столкнул Джареда с кровати, лег на спину, развернулся к нему и слегка сполз с матраса, запрокидывая голову. И призывно облизал губы, глядя, как Джаред, не в силах сдержаться, неистово дергает кулаком по члену. 

— Господи, Дженсен! — Джаред задышал так глубоко и часто, что за него стало немного страшно. — Это… ты же… это же… Блядь.  
— Ага, — Дженсен поднял глаза на его перевернутое и потрясенное лицо. — Не дрейфь. Начну задыхаться — ты заметишь. Иди сюда. Дай мне в рот. 

Джаред почти рухнул вперед, упираясь в матрас коленом. И осторожно коснулся губ распухшей горячей головкой. 

— Слушай, я ничего не соображаю, я не могу отказаться, — скороговоркой проговорил он и гулко сглотнул.  
— Я отстранюсь, если что-то пойдет не так, — пообещал Дженсен. — Давай. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я умолял выебать меня в горло? 

Он закрыл глаза, высунул язык и длинно провел по тыльной стороне члена. Так, по высунутому языку, Джаред и въехал в рот, сразу в глотку, не встречая, благодаря позе, никаких препятствий. Шумно выдохнул и сразу взял нужный темп, настойчиво трахая и коротко постанывая на каждом толчке. Вопреки предупреждению, он не срывался, хотя Дженсен всем собой ощущал, как ему хочется сильнее-глубже-резче. 

Под затылок легла ладонь, приподнимая голову, и сразу стало легче, сведенные мышцы шеи отпустило, и навязчивый рефлекс, заставлявший давиться и смаргивать слезы из-под век, отступил. Горло расслабилось, впуская Джареда еще глубже. От распирающей заполненности горел пах, тянуло в яйцах и подрагивал измученный недостижимым оргазмом член.

Дженсен опустил корень языка, окончательно съезжая крышей от хлюпающих звуков и всхлипов Джареда, и стиснул на члене пальцы. 

— Боже, Дженсен, — благоговейно прошептал Джаред, — Я вижу, как мой ствол ходит в твоем горле. Можно я… я… осторожно. 

И он мягко, не надавливая, положил Дженсену на шею свободную ладонь. 

Дженсен замычал и резко убрал руки от паха. Кончать сейчас, с членом Джареда в глотке, казалось безумием: он почти потерял над собой контроль. Не хватало только инстинктивно стиснуть зубы в оргазме.

— Я чувствую, — с благоговейным трепетом проговорил Джаред, — чувствую, как вибрирует твое горло. Звучи… Дженсен, пожалуйста, звучи. 

И Дженсен, не сдерживаясь больше, застонал в голос. Завел руки за голову и вцепился Джареду в бедра, толкая его в себя. 

От недостатка воздуха кружилась голова, от слишком долго запертого внутри оргазма тело ныло и бесконтрольно дрожало; уязвимая поза, позволяющая Джареду полностью управлять процессом, управлять Дженсеном, странным образом заставляла сердце биться чаще — от радости. От счастья дарить себя Джареду целиком. 

Джаред осторожно убрал руку с горла, огладил затылок напоследок и вдруг провел двумя ладонями от плеч Дженсена до груди, ущипнул соски и потянул на себя, перекатывая между пальцами. 

Дженсен взвыл. Новая предоргазменная волна хлынула вниз, стянула яйца спазмом наслаждения, и в сжавшемся горле стало горячо и вязко. Даже сглатывать не пришлось — Джаред кончал прямо в гортань. 

Когда он затих, перестал трястись и подался назад, оставляя во рту лишь влажную головку, Дженсен уже не сомневался, что вот-вот свихнется от неудовлетворенности. Джаред подхватил под плечи, рывком перебрасывая Дженсена к центру кровати и упал рядом, сбивчиво бормоча: 

— Ты… теперь ты, пожалуйста. Давай. Дай мне в рот. Иди ко мне. Иди скорее. Хочу твой член, хочу тебя, люблю тебя, Дженсен, давай, не тормози. 

И член наконец стиснуло благословенной теснотой горячего рта. Джаред всосал его в себя жадно, глубоко, резко, и хватило пары движений и вкуса спермы на языке, чтобы сорваться, давясь короткими отчаянными выкриками. Оргазм долбанул в голову, как настоящий приход, протащил сквозь все тело волну полыхнувшего напалмом кайфа, и Дженсен, кажется, на мгновение отключился. 

Очнулся он от жаркой тяжести — Джаред лежал сверху и целовал брови, веки, переносицу, гладил по волосам, вдавливал в матрас своим гибким телом и шарил по лицу встревоженным взглядом. 

— Ух ты, — сказал Дженсен.  
— Полностью согласен, — хрипло отозвался Джаред. — Знаешь, даже хорошо, что я не встретил тебя в юности. С тобой я бы умер от перевозбуждения.  
— Я с тобой, по-моему, уже, — пробормотал Дженсен, обхватывая Джареда поперек спины и впечатываясь губами в его губы. 

Даже толком вылизать свой вкус из его рта не получалось, сил осталось только на то, чтобы тяжело дышать в мягкие губы. 

— Не пойду завтра к Маннсу, — сообщил Дженсен и, пока Джаред не принялся возражать, добавил: — Все равно петь я теперь неделю не смогу, а играть… Надо потренироваться. Ничего не помню. 

Джаред молча лег на плечо, завозился и уткнулся носом пониже ключицы. Дженсен обнял его за плечи и крепко прижал к себе. 

— Меня приглашают на ток-шоу, — глухо проговорил Джаред куда-то под мышку.  
— Ого, куда?  
— Да много куда, — устало вздохнул Джаред. — Про секту преподобного Билла вышло громкое дело. Теперь это модная тема, секты. В шоу Джерри Спрингера приглашали.  
— Ну, а ты?  
— Дженсен, ты хоть раз видел этот треш? Ни за что. Еще вот к Джимми Фэлтону зовут в «Сегодня вечером».  
— Там тоже треш?  
— Да нет, но очевидно, что телек ты не смотришь. У «Сегодня вечером» развлекательный формат. Только не хватало клоуном перед камерами заделаться.  
— Тебя приглашают как журналиста?  
— Как журналиста, угу. Как живую жертву «кровавого Билла», которая, к тому же умеет нормально разговаривать на публике.

Джаред зябко повел плечами. Дженсен натянул на них обоих одеяло, укутал Джареда в кокон. 

— Уверен, тебя камера любит. Не Криса же им приглашать. 

Джаред фыркнул, зарываясь в одеяло с головой: 

— Кстати, Крис ни фига не смирился. От него была рассылка. Пытается организовать в интернете сопротивление злому болотному монстру. Окончательно превратился в клише.  
— В клише?  
— Длинноволосый чувак-компьютерщик, помешанный на теории заговоров и пришельцах, — вздохнул Джаред.  
— Неужели тебя только на дрянные проекты зовут? — спросил Дженсен, поглаживая под одеялом плечо Джареда.  
— Нет, не только. Есть шоу с серьезным форматом, где выступают независимые эксперты, психологи. «От берега к берегу» готовы выпустить под меня авторскую программу, это ночное радио ток-шоу. Несколько издательств хотят, чтобы я по результатам журналистского расследования написал книгу. «Деструктивный культ, или Как я выжил в религиозной секте и сохранил рассудок», — Джаред хмыкнул. — Можно подумать, я сохранил. 

Дженсен прижался губами к его макушке и прикрыл глаза, впитывая запах. 

— Каждому бы такой рассудок, как у тебя, Джаред. С Лакамом ни черта не сделать, это верно, и даже упоминать о нем нельзя, но Билл был злом не меньшим. Да что там, большим. И ты правильно сказал «Акадианским новостям»: такие вещи существуют только благодаря заговору молчания. Ты многое способен изменить. Ты видел секту изнутри, и ты выбрался. Ты можешь научить, как распознать эту хрень, пока не стало слишком поздно. Можешь дать надежду. Вспомни, как твой эфир всколыхнул Човин! Я знаю, Джей, вспоминать страшно и больно, но ведь забыть все равно не получается. Ты просто… просто подумай, ладно?  
— Я не… — прерывисто вздохнул Джаред и закончил через паузу: — Я подумаю. 

Промозглый мартовский ветер гудел за плотно зашторенными окнами, рокотал под крышей; приглушенно-тусклая лампа освещала лишь кровать, лофт тонул во тьме, и от отчаянного вздоха Джареда на жуткую минуту показалось, что они не выбрались. Что они все еще в хижине старого нун на болотах, и за дверями ждет черная пыль и пули, готовые их прикончить. Если Джаред так ощущает себя каждую минуту… 

— Чего ты боишься сейчас, Джей? Не говори, если не хочешь.  
— Я боюсь, — сказал Джаред, отодвигая от лица одеяло и прямо глядя в глаза, — что не справлюсь, если увижу его здесь, в Нью-Йорке. Лакам. Если я выйду из дома, а стена лифта или дверь в подъезд почернеют. Если я наткнусь на черную мошкару возле лотка с хот-догами. Если замечу Коготь в вентиляции кабинета Рэя Рапси. Мне кажется, я тогда просто… Сорвусь. Свихнусь. Долбанусь окончательно. Только ты прав. 

Джаред вытащил руку из-под одеяла и накрыл пальцами губы Дженсена, хотя тот вовсе не собирался перебивать. 

— Ты прав. Ведь это чистая журналистика. Секты. Просто одна из многих социально значимых тем. Тема, про которую я могу рассказать.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я жутко люблю тебя, Джаред Падалеки? — вырвалось у Дженсена. — Чувак, да ты не можешь не знать. 

Джаред фыркнул, заводя глаза, и откинулся на подушку. Острые скулы жарко потемнели, ямочки на щеках обозначились глубже — и, кажется, Дженсен впервые в их чокнутой жизни видел смущенного Джареда. С ума сойти.

— Принесу нам сок, — сообщил он, скатываясь с постели. 

Когда он вернулся, Джаред уже спал.

Дженсен сел на пол рядом с кроватью, в три глотка осушил свой стакан и, поколебавшись секунду, заполировал вторым. 

Во сне лицо Джареда заострилось, между бровей залегла складка, глазные яблоки быстро и рвано двигались под тонкими веками; он не выглядел ни расслабленным, ни довольным — несмотря ни на чумовой секс, ни на то, что они наконец поговорили.

Дженсен знал: волшебных разговоров не бывает и ни черта не изменится от того, что они произнесли какие-то слова вслух. Возможно, понадобится время, много времени и их обоюдная непростая работа — а возможно, легче не станет никогда. Но он все равно был счастлив.

***

— Сюда? Прямо в эту квартиру? Меченый Лакама?

Джареда по-настоящему трясло, и никак не получалось разобрать, от страха или от ярости.

Дженсен прикусил губу: почти неделю он каждый день с надеждой ловил едва заметные, но все же реальные признаки улучшения — Джаред по-прежнему не выходил из дома и не отвечал на звонки, но он поговорил со своей мамой, перестал прятать телефон, правда, поставив на тот автоответчик, начал регулярно проверять электронную почту и — главное — прекратил изображать, что он в порядке.

А вот теперь, кажется, все снова катилось к дьяволу.

— Джей, я не собирался звать ее сюда. Я просто говорю, что Эллен в Нью-Йорке и хочет с нами встретиться.

Джаред в пятый раз пролетел лофт насквозь и застрял у лестницы, барабаня пальцами по поручню. Ядовито осведомился:

— И какие варианты? Покажешь Лакаму парочку лучших заведений города?  
— Я не буду встречаться с ней без тебя. Только вместе. Если ты не хочешь, отвечу, чтобы возвращалась в резервацию.

Джаред раздраженно дернул подбородком.

— Похоже, что я могу захотеть поболтать с девчонкой, которая отдалась Лакаму?  
— Она жива, — заметил Дженсен. — Меня ее визит тоже не особенно вдохновляет. Но я рад, что она жива.

Джаред опустил глаза и начал кусать белые от злости губы.

Было паршиво ставить его перед таким выбором: впустить в свой дом человека с Лакамом в голове, покинуть безопасную территорию или так и не узнать, для чего они понадобились новоиспеченной нун.

Только Дженсен был уверен: они сейчас будто снова сидят в ночном лесу перед запертым спальным домом, и если Джаред на этот раз откажется туда войти — откажется встретиться с Эллен — он никогда себе не простит.

— Что ей может быть нужно? — безрадостно спросил Джаред.  
— Она не сообщила по телефону. Сказала, что одна и хочет нас увидеть.  
— Она теперь никогда не одна, — мотнул головой Джаред, и отросшие пряди хлестнули его по щекам.

Он вернулся к дивану и опустился рядом с Дженсеном, с тоской глядя ему в глаза.

— Ты понимаешь, что если мы откроем ей дверь, сюда войдет Лакам?  
— Да, — кивнул Дженсен. — Но я понимаю — и ты понимаешь — что если бы Лакам захотел сюда войти, дверь бы его не остановила. — Он накрыл ладонь Джареда своей и сжал ледяные пальцы. — Я приму любое твое решение, Джей.

— Это глупо, да? — ровно спросил Джаред, и его лицо застыло, напоминая собой маску. — Он же следил за тобой в Нью-Йорке. Он давно в курсе, где я живу. Где нас обоих можно найти.

Дженсен прикрыл веки, соглашаясь.

— Тогда нет никакого смысла прятаться, — из голоса Джареда окончательно пропали любые интонации. — Пусть приходит. — Он выдернул руку из хватки и поморщился: — Ой, да сотри ты это отвратительно-встревоженное выражение со своей рожи. Звони ей. Я справлюсь.

И он решительно направился в ванную, бросив через плечо:

— Пойду побреюсь. 

Эллен приехала через час. Казалось, она ничуть не изменилась — разве что обзавелась здоровым цветом лица — и уж на кадавра не походила точно. Впрочем, она и не должна была: кадаврами Меченых делал Билл.

Выглядела она как типичный подросток из колледжа: худи, подвернутые джинсы, гиковская майка с какими-то комиксами, кеды и плоская сумка через плечо. Волосы скрывала синяя бандана: видимо, те отрасли еще недостаточно, чтобы замаскировать дыру в затылке. 

— Рад тебя видеть, — искренне сказал ей Дженсен.

Джаред неопределенно кивнул от кофеварки:

— Привет. Какой тебе кофе?  
— Черный! — радостно сообщила Эллен. — Мне теперь все можно! — Она прокрутилась на пятках, оглядывая лофт: — Здорово у вас тут, — и ткнула в постер с четырьмя разноцветно-смеющимися Джаредами: — Классная штука. Ого, и гитара! Я так понимаю, обниматься мы не собираемся?  
— В прошлую встречу ты, кажется, мечтала меня убить, — улыбнулся Дженсен, приглашающе махая на диван.

Джаред принес ему и Эллен кофе и ушел обратно в кухонную зону.

[ ](http://swamp.utrosovy.com/art/BC_Rigby_glava_7.png)

— Кстати, хотела вас поблагодарить, — Эллен стянула с себя сумку и забралась на диван, сжимая кружку ладонями. — Что все-таки потащили меня тогда с собой. ФБР эвакуировало всех, кто оставался в общине. Распихали по больницам и хосписам. Кашлюн… мистер Стоун умер.  
— Как идет расследование? — Дженсен опустился на стул напротив.  
— Вы не следите?  
— Только за тем, что просачивается в газеты и телевизор. Ты ведь там в самой гуще.  
— А агент Харди вам не рассказывает? — взглянула она удивленно. — Нет? Они поднимают тела из болот. Каждый день несколько. Весь остров кишит копами. Рика Уорси арестовали и еще трех пастырей. Преподобный Билл считается в розыске. Шелби не трогают. Он содействует следствию, как и договаривались… короче… ну. Ноа передает вам привет.  
— О, прямо как в страшной сказке, — Джаред подтащил стул ближе к Дженсену и оседлал, прижавшись бедром к его бедру. — Две души, отдавшиеся великой силе, нашли свою любовь.  
— Ты о чем? — осторожно уточнил Дженсен.  
— Ну как же. Неужели не видишь, как она очаровательно покраснела? Могу тебя понять, Эллен, Шелби — парень… яркий.  
— Мы… — Эллен глотнула кофе, чуть не захлебнувшись, и вздернула подбородок. — Он спас мне жизнь.  
— Зачем ты приехала? — резко спросил Джаред.  
— Заключить пакт, — ответила она серьезно.

Дженсен почувствовал, как дрогнуло бедро Джареда, и опустил на его колено ладонь.

Эллен, не дождавшись вопросов, продолжила:

— Мы, то есть совет нун, заключили сделку с агентом Харди. Он поставил условия: никаких новых Меченых и нун, число людей в симбиозе с Лакамом не должно увеличиваться. Следующий после меня появится, только когда умрет кто-то из стариков. И второе — Лакам не пересекает границу резервации. Если эти условия соблюдаются, агент Харди молчит. Нарушаются — натравливает на нас военных. Агент сказал, убивать его бесполезно, но никто и не собирается его убивать. Это честная сделка.  
— Я правильно понял, — медленно произнес Дженсен, поглаживая колено Джареда, — если кто-то из нас увидит Рой здесь, в Нью-Йорке, и сообщит об этом агенту Харди, резервацию зальют диоксином?  
— Вы не увидите Рой, — Эллен со стуком опустила кружку на пол и протянула руку вперед, точно клялась на невидимой Библии. — Все части Лакама отныне собраны вместе. Нью-Йорк он покинул. Но вы — вы угроза для него.

Джаред, не меняя застывшего выражения лица, резко выдохнул через нос. Но промолчал.

— Я знаю, Крис пытается гнать волну в интернете, — продолжила Эллен, — но это все фигня, кто ему поверит? Вы оба — совсем другое дело. Журналист. Врач. У вас репутация, скиллы, связи, мозги наконец. И информация. То, о чем говорил тогда Джаред: результаты вскрытия, досье на Меченых, даже представить не могу, что еще. Ведь так?  
— Значит, убить нас — не такая плохая идея, как агента Харди? — скривился Джаред.  
— Никто не хочет вас убивать, — замотала головой Эллен. — Ни я, ни Шелби уж точно! Да и остальные… Они считают вас угрозой, но вы… вы же были ичиль-нун, доктор Эклз, вы же чувствовали Лакам, вы не можете желать причинить ему вред!

Дженсен хмыкнул почти против воли.

— Почему они отправили тебя, ребенок?  
— Ну… я…  
— Ясно. Белые люди должны решать проблемы белых людей.  
— В точку, — она смущенно улыбнулась. — Но не только в этом дело. Я не собираюсь вас тут запугивать, я надеюсь вас убедить. Конечно, я только месяц как нун, но в моем распоряжении оказалась невероятная база знаний. Вся накопленная Лакамом информация — не за две тысячи лет на Земле, за всю его жизнь. Невообразимую жизнь! Это… это нечто настолько великое… настолько прекрасное…  
— Хватит! — оборвал ее Джаред. — Так что такое Лакам? Ты знаешь?

Эллен сморщила нос и нервно подергала угол своей банданы.

— Вы читали опусы Криса?  
— Про инопланетное вторжение? — поднял бровь Дженсен .  
— Угу. Он идиот, конечно, но… не совсем идиот. В общем — да, это инопланетное вторжение. В некотором роде. Но человечество куда опаснее для Лакама, чем Лакам для человечества.

Джаред рядом вздрогнул, у него затряслись плечи — и Дженсен, не успев испугаться, услышал тихий смех. Джаред смеялся все громче, качал головой, словно не в силах поверить в абсурдность услышанного, а потом запрокинул голову, явно останавливая себя, и наконец уставился на Эллен с веселым изумлением.

— Опаснее — это ты про диоксин, что ли? — уточнил Дженсен.  
— Нет, — она покачала головой. — Диоксин ему не навредит. Но Человек разумный как вид…  
— Да ладно! — прервал ее Джаред. — Мы про один и тот же Лакам говорим? Никто из присутствующих не наблюдал черную пыль, способную проникать куда угодно, способную воздействовать на психику, превращать в марионеток людей и аллигаторов? Это не мы задыхались на «Джозефине», когда какая-то дрянь отрубила нам дыхательный центр, нет? И те трупы с дырами в затылках, что поднимают сейчас из болот, конечно, никакого отношения к Лакаму не имеют. Ну да, он еще не захватил всю планету, ура ему. Что, мелковат оказался? Ты говоришь, инопланетное вторжение. Так он разведчик? А дальше, что, придут его сородичи и Землю затянет сплошной роящейся тьмой? Ты понимаешь, что предаешь свой собственный вид, человек ты разумный, а? Помогаешь собрать побольше сведений, чтобы…  
— Он не разведчик! — выкрикнула Эллен. — Не разведчик! Скорее уж… студент. Ученый. Исследователь. Он не собирается колонизировать Землю! Для него это все равно, что для людей — колонизировать жерло извергающегося вулкана!  
— Это он тебе сказал? — наклонил голову к плечу Джаред.  
— Нет. Он мне вообще ничего не говорил. У него нет речи, ну, в нашем понимании. Но Лакам дает нун доступ к любой записанной в нем информации. Я представляю, как он устроен. Пока, конечно, в очень общих чертах.  
— Небелковая форма жизни? — заинтересовался Дженсен.

Эллен благодарно кивнула.

— Ага, наноуглерод. Его естественная среда обитания — газопылевые туманности и кольца планет-гигантов. Представляете, что для него и таких, как он, Земля? Чудовищный гравитационный колодец с ядовитой окислительной атмосферой. В кислороде они сгорают. Лакаму пришлось изобрести защиту, чтобы спуститься сюда, и все равно он постоянно теряет часть своей массы и вынужден ее восстанавливать, что в условиях Земли не так-то просто. К тому же атмосфера экранирует часть электромагнитного излучения, которым они питаются. Короче, в страшном сне они эту Землю видели, ясно?  
— Подожди, — наклонился вперед Дженсен. — Так Луизиана — не случайность? Болота, да?  
— Да! — загорелась Эллен. — Ну конечно, доктор Эклз, бескислородная среда же! Вы поняли! А в Луизиане одни самых обширных болот в мире. Ну… еще в Сибири, Бразилии, Судане… в общем, нам невероятно повезло!  
— Рад, что вы нашли друг друга, — сухо заметил Джаред, и Дженсен осекся, гадая, кого он имел в виду: его и Эллен или Эллен и Лакам. — Но вот вопрос. Лакам здесь уже сколько, две тысячи лет? А это судьбоносное открытие сделала только ты и только сейчас. Может быть, он подсунул тебе ту картинку, которая устроила лично тебя?  
— А зачем? — развернулась к нему Эллен.  
— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Джаред. — Возможно, потому что он так поступает с каждым, кого хочет заполучить? Тебе, Дженсен, он что завлекательное демонстрировал? Вроде не газопылевые туманности? А Шелби? А Биллу… даже думать не хочу.  
— А возможно, каждый просто видит то, что способен увидеть! — запальчиво возразила Эллен. — У индейцев все это время не было достаточных инструментов для анализа доставшейся им информации. Они, знаешь, далеки от науки! Как и Билл.  
— Ладно, — Джаред аккуратно положил ладони на спинку стула. — Спрошу по-другому. Если Лакам — всего лишь исследователь, почему он просто не исследует? Ты ведь знаешь, он мог все эти годы оставаться совершенно незаметным для человечества. Мы бы так и считали его болотной мошкарой, если бы он не начал порабощать людей. А если он идет на контакт — почему так, исподтишка, втайне, внедряясь в отдельных людей? Почему он позволял Биллу творить все, что тот творил — и что планировал, захват тюрьмы, к примеру? Если это не экспансия, тогда что?  
— Мне нужно еще кофе! — Эллен сорвалась с дивана и ринулась в кухонную зону, к кофеварке.

Дженсен проводил ее взглядом через плечо и ткнул коленом в бедро Джареда.

— У меня встает на твои мозги, умник.

Джаред задрал брови и потряс головой, будто не веря.

— Эклз, ты чокнутый.  
— А то, — согласился Дженсен. — Ты прав, Джей, история звучит малость сомнительно. Но, согласись, чертовски увлекательно. Кольца планет-гигантов, а?  
— На них у тебя тоже встает? Это Эллен так считает, Дженсен. Возможно, информация и настоящая, а возможно, ей позволили так думать, потому что у нее на такое «встает», — он помахал в воздухе согнутыми пальцами, изображая кавычки. — Вызывает симпатию. Вроде психохимической агрессии паразитов. Знаешь, когда поселившаяся в муравье дрянь заставляет того ползти на самую высокую травинку, чтобы его там сожрали. Ты и все, кто требовался Лакаму, видели и ощущали «нечто прекрасное» — каждый в своем понимании. Вот и муравей, наверное…  
— Вам кофе принести? — крикнула Эллен.  
— Нет, спасибо, — вежливо отказался Джаред.  
— Я сам принесу, — Дженсен похлопал его по бедру и поднялся.

Эллен, возившаяся у кофеварки, вовсе не выглядела расстроенной или обескураженной.

— С вами так здорово! — возбужденно сообщила она Дженсену. — Шелби ужасно клевый, но он все это называет бреднями белого человека. Для него, для всех нун, Лакам — просто данность, часть картины мира. Он есть и это нужно принять, а попытки выяснить, что он такое, откуда, зачем и почему — неизбежно ведут к катастрофе.  
— Ну, знаешь, в каком-то смысле он прав. Человечеству вообще невероятно повезло, что Лакам вступил в контакт именно с инертным индейским племенем. Где бы мы сейчас были, найдись в его доступе пару тысяч лет назад десяток-другой Биллов?

Джаред так и сидел, положив руки на спинку стула и безучастно глядя прямо перед собой.

— На чем мы остановились? — спросил Дженсен, придвигая свой стул еще ближе к нему.  
— Ни на чем, — отозвался Джаред. — Зашли в тупик. Какую именно сделку ты хотела с нами заключить, Эллен? Ты же не могла всерьез надеяться, что после всего, что случилось, заставишь нас воспылать добрыми чувствами к Лакаму?  
— Если честно, могла, — она плюхнулась на подлокотник дивана и покачала кружку в ладонях. — В смысле, надеялась... ну, не заставить воспылать, но... Хотя бы вас, доктор Эклз. До сих пор не врубаюсь, почему вы, ичиль-нун, не видите, насколько Лакам прекрасен. Совершенен. Люди, если уж на то пошло, куда более неприятные существа.  
— Ну да, — кивнул Джаред. — Разумеется. Еще раз скажешь, что Лакам прекрасен, и я… Не совсем уверен, что именно сделаю, но у меня несколько не слишком симпатичных вариантов.  
— Ладно, давайте так, — она в несколько глотков допила свой кофе, пристроила вторую кружку на пол к первой и поднялась на ноги. — Я не в состоянии вас ни в чем убедить, очевидно. Но я расскажу то, что видела, то, что успела узнать. А дальше сами решайте, какую сделку у нас получится заключить.  
— Согласен. Джей? — обернулся к нему Дженсен.

Джаред медленно провел по губам кончиком языка и наконец кивнул.

— Вы были внутри Лакама, доктор Эклз, — обратилась Эллен к Дженсену. — Как, по-вашему, он воспринимает людей?

Дженсен задумался.

— Как систему связей.  
— Точно, — кивнула Эллен. — Лакам, назовем всю их цивилизацию Лакамом, самоназвания в нашем понимании у них нет, — разум принципиально иного, чем человеческий, типа. Он — Рой в буквальном смысле. Причем его составляющие — не отдельные существа, а, ну, скажем, живые клетки, хотя они, скорее, митохондрии какие-нибудь. У Лакама вообще нет понятия «отдельного существа». Каждая его часть, каждый оформленный рой, обладает собственным сознанием, характером…  
— Вроде того игривого «когтя», что таскался за мной? — спросил Дженсен.  
— Ага. Два разных «когтя» будут осознавать и вести себя по-разному, при этом они оба будут частью целого, которое тоже часть еще более общего целого, которое — тоже часть… и так до тех пор, пока мозг не вывихнешь. Иерархическое построение разума. Единое сознание на всю цивилизацию, которое делится на множество уровней, подуровней и подуровней подуровней, вполне автономных, хотя и связанных… в общем, я еще не до конца разобралась, но принцип такой. А теперь представьте, как для него выглядит биосфера Земли.  
— Как охренительно сложно организованная колония одноклеточных. Размером с планету, — восхищенно выдал Дженсен.  
— Ну! — чуть не подпрыгнула Эллен. — Доктор Эклз, вы представляете? Каждый из нас в понимании Лакама что-то вроде его «когтя», только с другой биохимией. Белый рой.  
— Белый рой? — нахмурился Джаред.  
— Вы же видели индейские алтари, майх-тун, да?  
— Личинки из камней?  
— Это не личинки! Это мы! Люди. Олицетворение того, что каждый человек — маленький рой, и все они связаны в общее.  
— Получается, — произнес Дженсен, — когда мы умираем, с точки зрения Лакама, всего лишь мелкий рой распадается, чтобы слиться с общим, со всей биосферой. Так?

Эллен быстро закивала.

— Вы понимаете!  
— Я чувствовал нечто подобное. Там.  
— А нун — часть Белого роя, способная стать и частью Лакама. Потому что таков его способ познания — слияние. Огромный Рой где-то в газопылевой туманности рассылает свои части по всей вселенной, а потом они возвращаются, чтобы вновь влиться в свою цивилизацию, обогатить ее. Наш Лакам не порабощает людей! Он пытается соединиться с Белым роем, чтобы его понять.  
— И одновременно поделиться знанием о себе, — пожевал губу Дженсен. — Он ведь уверен, похоже, что Белый рой стремится к тому же.  
— Ну да! Нун ведь приходят к нему сами. А когда Билл приводил больных, он, на взгляд Лакама, сохранял информацию, носителями которой были гибнущие, распадающиеся, ну, бракованные, «когти», и...  
— Господи, да ты себя слышишь? — не выдержал Джаред. — «Бракованные когти»? Люди! Они были людьми!  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы вы взглянули с другой стороны!  
— Мне не нужна другая сторона! Для инопланетной твари массовая бойня — всего лишь естественная циркуляция информации? Отлично, супер. Но я не собираюсь вставать на ее точку зрения. И у тебя нет на это права.  
— Почему это? — с вызовом спросила Эллен.  
— По-твоему, если маньяк расчленяет ребенка, искренне веря, что освобождает его незапятнанную душу, это перестает быть расчленением и становится освобождением души? Если убийства тысячи человек назвать «обогащением иной цивилизации», они не перестанут быть убийствами. Ты рождена человеком, а не черным роем в газопылевой туманности или где он там родился на самом деле. И отбрасывая человечность, пытаясь уподобиться Лакаму, ты не становишься им. Ты превращаешься в чудовище. Ничуть не лучше, а может, и хуже Билла. Тот хоть психом был. Господи, Эллен, серьезно, ты не понимаешь? Ты не можешь не понимать!  
— Я… — Эллен вспыхнула. — Я не... У него нет цели убивать!  
— Ну да, он просто не видит разницы между живым и мертвым, убийством и рождением. Все это — лишь копошение одноклеточных частиц Белого роя. И ты принимаешь эту точку зрения? И хочешь, чтобы я такое принял?  
— Брейк! — поднял ладонь Дженсен.

Эллен плюхнулась на диван с такой силой, что аж подпрыгнула на сиденье.

— Вы оба правы. И не правы. Справедливости ради, Джей, Рой не давал Рику меня пристрелить, так что разницу между живым и мертвым он все же понимает. Но в главном я с тобой согласен. Насколько я успел разобрать, Лакаму что расстрел в Орландо, что Марди Гра — одинаково любопытные биохимические процессы. Все это существует в нашем обществе, так как ему разделить, что хорошо, что плохо? Люди сами не всегда на это способны. И вот тут мы плавно переходим к основной засаде.  
— Злом Лакам делают люди, — обреченно произнесла Эллен. — Шелби…  
— Шелби назначил виновниками белых христиан, но, полагаю, здесь никто не станет спорить, что цвет кожи и вероисповедание роли не играют.  
— Джаред, прости меня, — вздохнула Эллен. — Я знаю, меня иногда заносит. Я не хотела… про бракованных. В конце концов, я сама среди них была.  
— Так зачем ты здесь? — спросил Джаред. — На самом деле.  
— Нун считают, что Лакам лучше держать подальше от человечества. А вы сейчас единственные, кто может раскрыть его существование. Кому поверят.  
— Ты же не всерьез?  
— Ну, это не мое решение, но…  
— Господи, я понимаю, индейские нун застряли в своем великом прошлом, но ты-то! Ты не в курсе, что за последние двести лет мир, окружающий их резервацию, не хило так изменился? Информация распространяется мгновенно, ее не остановить. Допустим, мы с Дженсеном согласимся никому ничего не говорить, да хоть кровью распишемся — и что? Целый округ, верящий в Лакам, провалится в болота? Вся сотня, или сколько их там, Меченых начисто забудут, что они видели? И никому никогда больше не явятся, как Биллу, черные башни над лесом?  
— Мы, — она сглотнула, — мы попытаемся сохранить все как есть.  
— Кретины, — Джаред поднялся. — Я звоню Тому.

Он повернулся, пристально глядя Дженсену в глаза.

— Звони, — кивнул Дженсен. — Я на твоей стороне.

Джаред прошел к письменному столу, выдвинул ящик и, поколебавшись секунду, достал оттуда телефон. И скрылся в ванной, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Дженсен закинул руки за голову и вытянулся на стуле, переводя дух.

— Зачем ему агент Харди? — тревожно спросила Эллен.  
— Ну, во-первых, наверняка для того, чтобы подтвердить твой рассказ о сделке. Никому не верь на слово, знаешь. А во-вторых, у Джареда точно есть идея. У него всегда есть идея.  
— Доктор Эклз, неужели вы вот так, не зная его плана, готовы подписаться?  
— Давай я проясню кое-что, — Дженсен наклонился к ней, упираясь локтями в колени. — Ты ведь не хочешь скрывать Лакам.  
— Я? Нет, я… я понимаю, на самом деле, что опасно…  
— Не хочешь.  
— Не хочу, — со вздохом сдалась Эллен. — Я предлагала собрать команду ученых, пусть тайно, пусть самых проверенных. Только совет нун и агент Харди категорически против. Вы не представляете, как не хватает нормальных научных инструментов! Джаред ведь прав, все, что я вижу в Лакаме, теоретически может оказаться обманкой, но мы могли бы изучить строение его частиц, понять хотя бы некоторые механизмы…  
— Вот и у меня все чешется от желания разобраться, как именно Лакам протезировал мозговую ткань. Это могло бы стать нереальным прорывом в нейрохирургии. Или — способом штамповать управляемых зомби.  
— Джинн, выпущенный из бутылки. Я знаю.  
— Мы с тобой оба понимаем, что это слишком рискованно. Но понимаем мозгами. Разумом. Как люди, у которых снижен инстинкт на опасность. Если нам покажется, что есть лазейка, — кто знает, как все повернется. А у Джареда это «слишком опасно» прописано на подкорке. Он — идеальный компас. Его тоже заносит, и ему здорово досталось. Но он справится. Я верю в его «правильно». 

Эллен поерзала по дивану и подняла шальной взгляд.

— А можно я спрошу, доктор Эклз? Вы правда делали вскрытие Меченого?  
— Баш на баш, — рассмеялся Дженсен. — Ты не думала сверить то, что видела в базе Лакама, с реальными фото Сатурна?  
— Да! Я даже надеялась… ну, заинтересовать одного чувака из НАСА, чтобы в мае, когда «Кассини» будет делать пролет кольца D, получить несколько фото с высоким разрешением и…  
— Ого! Слушай, а…

Джаред вернулся минут через двадцать. Прислонился к закрытой двери, сложив на груди руки. Его лицо больше не выглядело застывшей маской, но казалось измотанным, словно там, в ванной, он умудрился разгрузить пару фургонов. Лоб блестел от испарины.

— Том подтвердил? — спросил Дженсен.  
— Подтвердил, — наклонил Джаред голову. — Сделку они действительно заключили, и у Тома все серьезно продумано. Совет нун меня слышит?  
— Слышит, — отозвалась Эллен.  
— Тогда пусть слушают.

Он оттолкнулся от двери, завернул к холодильнику, налил себе стакан сока и, сделав глоток, вновь развернулся к дивану.

— Мы не станем сражаться с Лакамом или с вами, а также обнародовать имеющиеся у нас сведения. Дженсен?  
— Да, Джей. Говори за нас обоих.  
— Но вы должны осознать, что все изменилось и возврата к прошлому нет. Мир теперь не тот, что тысячу лет назад, когда вы успешно скрывали Лакам от соседних племен. Сейчас мало что можно скрыть. А расследование ФБР и дело секты Билла выплеснули столько информации, что обнаружение Лакама — теперь лишь вопрос времени. Безумие считать иначе. Вы согласны?  
— Да, — тихо сказала Эллен.  
— Вы обязаны понимать, каким чудовищным оружием способен стать Лакам, с его всесильностью и полным отсутствием этических норм. Не понимаете, спросите у своей белой нун.  
— Мы понимаем.  
— Заставьте его уйти! Уговорите, запугайте, обманите — донесите до него как угодно, что он угрожает нашему и своему существованию! Найдите способ. Или этот способ найдем мы с агентом Харди. Только, боюсь, в нашем исполнении он будет несколько…  
— Инвазивным, — вставил Дженсен, и Джаред кивнул:  
— Вот наши условия сделки. Вы согласны?

Эллен закрыла глаза и застыла. Джаред посмотрел на стакан в своей руке, задрал брови и как ни в чем не бывало допил сок.

У Дженсена свело спину. Секунды тикали, и ему казалось, что вот-вот случится что-нибудь вроде объявления Третьей Мировой. Но Эллен просто открыла глаза и произнесла:

— Мы согласны. Сделка совершена. Я… я пойду, ладно?  
— Ты был прекрасен, — выдохнул Дженсен.  
— Господи, Эклз! — Джаред потряс головой, закусил губу, метнулся взглядом к Эллен, к Дженсену и обратно к Эллен и вдруг сказал: — Я провожу тебя. Вызвать такси?  
— Да, пожалуйста.

Дженсен рванул к окну, едва за ними хлопнула дверь. Поднял рулонную штору, вцепился в намертво застрявшую — как назло! — раму и свалился животом на подоконник, когда внизу, на улице, уже нарисовалась желтая крыша такси.

Джаред в накинутом пальто и наскоро намотанном шарфе держал своими большими ладонями Эллен за плечи и что-то быстро говорил. Дженсен видел сверху, как кивает ее макушка в синей бандане. А потом та подалась вперед, почти скрываясь под шарфом Джареда — и Эллен прильнула к нему, обвивая руками за пояс. Джаред замер на миг, завис ладонями в воздухе — и обнял Эллен в ответ.

Поднял лицо. И улыбнулся Дженсену.

— Я думал, ты оттуда вывалишься, — сообщил он, поднявшись в лофт. — Не планировал высунуться еще подальше?  
— Ну не мог же я такое пропустить. Как погода?  
— Гораздо теплее, чем когда я был на улице последний раз. Слушай, я…  
— Я горжусь тобой, Джей.  
— Да иди ты на хрен. Я же… я понимаю. В мире, где существуют ядерное оружие, исламские террористы, техногенные катастрофы и Йеллоустонская кальдера, глупо рассуждать о стабильности и безопасности. И наличие Лакама вряд ли сильно добавило ко всему тому пиздецу, что у нас уже есть. Но я…  
— Не сравнивай. Оказаться в заложниках или пережить землетрясение не тоже самое, что знать о существовании терроризма и вулканов из газет.  
— Да ладно. Лакам-студент все равно звучит лучше, чем Всесильное Зло. Думаю, с этим я справлюсь.  
— Я знаю, что справишься. И, Джей, ты прав — Лакаму на Земле не место. Но  
можешь считать меня чокнутым, мне нравится мысль, что где-то в кольцах Сатурна резвится огромный Рой, прадедушка моего «когтя». И что когда-нибудь, чем черт не шутит, мы сможем найти с ним общий язык.

Джаред фыркнул и кивнул:

— Напрочь чокнутый. Совсем без тормозов. Но пока ты мой чокнутый — я не против, — и он неуверенно улыбнулся, вновь удивляя своим смущением, таким нетипичным и обворожительным.

Дженсен подошел к нему и привлек к себе за полы пальто. И серьезно кивнул, любуясь золотистыми крапинками в орехово-зеленых глазах:

— Твой. Чего не раздеваешься?  
— Да я подумал… Сегодня пятница, все рестораны забиты, но в «Стэнтоне» мне обещали найти столик в любой момент.  
— Приглашаешь меня на свидание? — протянул Дженсен, понижая голос и выгибая бровь, но от отчаянно-серьезного кивка Джареда тут же свело растянутые в полуулыбке губы. — Я за. Только, может, завтра? Мне кажется, нам достаточно на сегодня впечатлений. 

Джаред благодарно прикрыл веки и устроил на затылке горячую ладонь, привлекая в короткий сухой поцелуй. И решительно пообещал:

— Завтра. Думаю, сегодня мы найдем, чем заняться. 

И, как всегда, он был чертовски прав.


	9. Эпилог

[ ](http://swamp.utrosovy.com/art/BC_Oricat_glava_8.png)

_Май 2017_

— Квинс? — крикнул Дженсен, оглядываясь и задирая голову к эстакаде, по которой с диким грохотом шел поезд метро. — Ничего поближе не нашлось?  
— Чувак, верь мне! — проорал Джаред, распахивая перед Дженсеном неприметно-серую дверь «Эволюции». — Здесь самые чумовые мексиканские вечеринки в городе, а в подвале сегодня играет диджей Джосс. Он просто улет, обещаю. 

Дженсен кивнул и вдруг на мгновение крепко зажмурился, словно готовился прыгнуть в воду с высокого трамплина. И перешагнул порог клуба. 

Звукоизоляция в «Эволюции» была что надо — в коридоре, ведущем к основному залу, рев городского трафика отрубило начисто, а микс с диджей-микшера отдавался в полу и стенах едва уловимой вибрацией. 

Дженсен вскинул брови, когда Джаред засучил рукав рыжей кожаной куртки, чтобы охранник поставил печать на оголенное запястье. 

— Ты давно в клубе-то был? — поинтересовался Джаред, обхватывая запястье Дженсена и протягивая его руку охраннику.  
— Ты знаешь ответ, — невозмутимо ответил Дженсен и сам толкнул дверь в зал, впуская в коридор звуки музыки, крики и смех. 

Джаред замешкался, расплачиваясь за вход, и нагнал Дженсена уже внутри. Тот стоял недалеко от бара, оглядывая танцпол, диджейский пульт на сцене, балкон с танцорами в сомбреро и крошечных золотых плавках, зеркальные стены. На его губах играла обескураживающая дикая ухмылка. 

— Нет, — сказал Джаред, обнимая Дженсена за пояс и вдыхая его любимый «Oud Wood». — Не может быть.  
— Что?  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что не был в клубе шестнадцать лет?  
— Уже почти семнадцать, — кивнул Дженсен, разворачиваясь и впиваясь в губы жадным собственническим поцелуем. — Тут мало что изменилось.  
— Ух ты, — выдохнул Джаред, пытаясь сохранить равновесие. — Ожидал чего-то другого?  
— Нет, — мотнул головой Дженсен, задирая голову к потолку, с которого били в зал золотые, розовые и фиолетовые лучи. — Ожидал чего-то охуенного. Как я помню. Как здесь. 

Он отстукивал ритм по плечу Джареда, ловил кожей световые лазерные звезды и весь дрожал от странного нервного веселья. Таким сияющим и одновременно перенапряженным Джаред никогда его не видел. 

Дженсен привлек его к себе, по-хозяйски устраивая ладонь в заднем кармане джинсов, и громко спросил на ухо:

— Здесь есть чилаут?  
— Да, внизу. Ты уже хочешь? Господи, Дженсен!

Тот мог бы не отвечать — Джаред ощущал его желание, видел в рваных лучах света, как расплескались во всю радужку зрачки, чувствовал, как мнут задницу нетерпеливые пальцы. 

— Рано, — рассмеялся Дженсен, наклоняясь и проводя вдоль шеи кончиком языка. — Ты еще не танцевал со мной. Ты потанцуешь со мной, Джаред?

От него такого сердце начинало опережать ритмы диджея. 

— И хрена ли вы тут зависли?! — завопил вынырнувший из темноты Трэвис. — Наш столик на балконе. Помаши Бриане. Привет, доктор.  
— Трэв, — Дженсен вытащил ладонь из кармана Джареда и пожал руку Трэвису.  
— Гил пришел? — спросил Джаред.  
— Он где-то здесь, — Трэвис неопределенно помахал в воздухе рукой. — Отправился спасать жену от приставаний очень симпатичной лесбиянки. Падалеки, вот за что ты так с друзьями? Не мог выбрать другое заведение, чтобы похвастаться своими успехами? Мне тут даже подкатить не к кому.  
— А ведь я всегда говорил тебе, Уэйд, один раз не пидорас, — наставительно сообщил Джаред, задирая сзади пиджак Дженсена и поглаживая его поясницу. — Только ты проебап свой шанс на отличный гейский секс, я теперь занят.  
— Мать твою, Падалеки, ты это… так больше не прикалывайся при своем парне. По-моему, доктор Эклз только что пообещал взглядом, что если я приму твое предложение с истекшим сроком годности, он вырвет мне позвоночник без всякой анестезии.  
— Он шутит, — осклабился Дженсен и потащил Джареда за руку к лестнице на балкон. 

Трэвис выпучил глаза и энергично замотал головой, мол, не шучу. Джаред расхохотался. Предстоял отличный вечер. 

Вопреки собственным опасениям, Дженсен влился в компанию так легко и естественно, словно знал всех друзей Джареда не один год. С Гилом они постоянно обсуждали недвижимость и гольф, Бриана просто была от него без ума, Трэвис нашел с ним общий язык еще в самолете из чертовой Луизианы, когда Джареда перемкнуло и он понял, что если произнесет вслух еще хоть одно слово, то просто сорвется на крик. В итоге весь полет он провел, кое-как умостившись с ногами в кресле и слепо пялясь в иллюминатор, а Трэвис рассказывал Дженсену, как, вернувшись из Аспена, обнаружил письмо Джареда. Почти две недели он пытался отыскать электронный след Джареда и параллельно выбивал для себя отпуск, а потом, уже в Луизиане, несколько дней поднимал на уши весь Паттерсон, пока не услышал тот сумасшедший эфир и не рванул в Човин. 

Клуб был забит под завязку, то и дело мелькали смутно знакомые лица, кто-то кивал, кто-то приветственно хлопал по плечу. Один здоровенный черный парень радостно завопил: «Джаред-лучшая-ночь-в-моей-жизни!» — прижал его к перилам и обнял по-медвежьи. Перед глазами мелькнул профиль в гриндре, и Джаред почти успел вспомнить имя, но тут Дженсен сжал локтем шею парня в обманчиво дружественной хватке и слегка дернул к себе, вынуждая отступить:

— Прости, приятель, ночь больше не повторится. Он со мной.  
— Тише, ковбой! — блеснул белозубой улыбкой безымянный бывший любовник, высвобождаясь из захвата. — Я не претендую. Если только надумаете тройничок. 

И он ретировался к клетке с танцорами. 

Лазеры сменили цвет на красный, и Джаред ощутил мимолетный укол паники, за последний месяц уже подзабытой. Возможно, Трэвис прав. Не стоило собираться в клубе. Нужно было сперва решить все вопросы с переездом в их новую квартиру, собрать ребят там, в тишине, за надежными стенами…

— Джаред? — Дженсен прижался губами к виску, крепко сжимая плечи. — Можем уйти в любой момент.

Ну уж нет. Нет. Ни за что. 

— Прости за… э… за это, — Джаред неопределенно ткнул пальцем в сторону клетки.  
— Даже имени его не помнишь? — нарочито-осуждающе поцокал языком Дженсен.  
— Виноват, — Джаред развел руками. — Мог бы проверить в гриндре, только я приложение давно удалил. Как-то теперь… без надобности.  
— Чуваки, — слегка нервно вклинился Трэвис, — давайте уже доберемся до нашего места. Бриана решила, мы ее не видим и забралась на стол. Да и меня уже третий бородач пытается снять.  
— О, поздравляю, Уэйд, у тебя типаж, — торжественно похлопал Дженсен Трэвиса по плечу.  
— Мне надо выпить, — пробормотал Трэвис, жестами показывая Бриане, чтобы слезла со стола. Бриана его игнорировала — похоже, она решила потанцевать.  
— Что тебе принести? — спросил Дженсен. — Я схожу к бару.  
— Виски, — страстно отозвался Трэвис. — Двойной.  
— Джей, а тебе?  
— Возьми то же, что и себе.  
— Я буду безалкогольный коктейль.  
— Значит, я тоже.  
— «Свет лимары», если у них есть. 

Трэвис ткнул Дженсена пальцем в грудь и сообщил свое бесценное мнение: 

— Звучит ужасно по-гейски. Вкусный, небось?  
— Апельсиновый сок, сироп маракуйи, безалкогольное шампанское... Вижу на твоем лице борьбу. Взять три, Трэв?  
— Нет уж. Я не меняю ставку. Только двойной виски. Джаред заработал, чтоб я нажрался в его честь.  
— Возьми три, — улыбнулся Джаред Дженсену. — Иначе он выпьет мой. 

Бриана бросилась в объятие, прыгнув прямо со стола. 

— Падалеки, я сто лет тебя не видела! — заорала она. — Сто долбаных лет!  
— Я тоже соскучился, Бри. Давай, садись, ну.  
— Без тебя на радио все не так, — зачастила Бриана, рискуя выколоть Джареду глаз зажатой в пальцах трубочкой из своего «Лонг-Айленда». — Кев Колсон давно пересек границу между сарказмом и оскорблениями, новый ведущий городской афиши тупо копирует твои прошлые выпуски, Рэй Рапси, кажется, скоро перейдет от рычания к укусам… Ну ладно, ладно, расскажи, как ты?  
— Нормально, Бри. Я хорошо, правда.  
— Господи, это же Си-Би-Эс! Огромная корпорация. Настоящий монстр! И ты в эфирной сетке с авторской программой. Наш Джаред — звезда.  
— Ну, канал «880» вещает только на Нью-Йорк и Нью-Джерси, есть куда расти.  
— Да тем эфиром в Луизиане ты себе туннель в космос пробил. А уж после твоего бенефиса в «От берега к берегу» тебя все серьезные продюсеры заметили. Вырастешь, не сомневаюсь. Странно, что они столько тянули с назначением.  
— Приглядывались, — пожал плечами Джаред. — Это нормально. Посидел на новостных выпусках.  
— Да я уж слышала.  
— Эх, Падалеки, жаль ты теперь в высшей лиге, — Трэвис уже успел изодрать красную салфетку и теперь пальцем гонял по столу мелкие бумажные клочки. — Не видать нам больше халявных проходок на концерты и в рестораны?  
— Не печалься, Уэйд, — Бриана легонько щелкнула его трубочкой по носу, — я подружусь с преемником Джареда. Может, научу, как надо работать, чтоб его обожал весь Нью-Йорк.  
— Ничего не выйдет, — сообщил Дженсен, сгружая на стол стаканы с напитками. — Джаред такой один. 

Джаред смущенно поморщился. Теперь Дженсен с легкостью отвешивал комплименты, говорил о любви и не стеснялся флиртовать на людях, при друзьях и даже при своих родителях, и было странно вспоминать, как в их самое первое свидание он контролировал каждую мышцу, каждую эмоцию, выстраивая вокруг себя стену из едких слов, экономных жестов и насмешливо-презрительных взглядов. И ведь уже тогда Джаред сходил по нему с ума. 

— Двигайся, — Дженсен швырнул пиджак на спинку дивана, глядя расфокусированным взглядом вниз, на танцпол, где диджей заводил толпу и доводил до экстаза посетителей «Эволюции». 

Белая футболка, обтягивающая рельефные мышцы, сияла в свете софитов; Дженсен улыбался так, словно точно знал — если он захочет, каждый парень на танцполе будет принадлежать ему, и в пляске лазерных лучей Джареду показалось, что сейчас он видит двадцатилетнего Дженсена. Дженсена, готового покорить весь мир. Дженсена, который впитывает жизнь каждой клеточкой тела. 

— Тормозни, — остановил его Джаред, выбираясь из-за стола. — Ребята, найдете Гила, ладно? На нас напрыгнул Уэйд, и я не успел пообещать своему парню танец. Так вот, Дженсен…  
— Ой, да валите уже, — махнул рукой Трэвис. — Только учтите, Бри станет подглядывать за вами с балкона, а я могу сломаться и уйти с каким-нибудь очередным бородачом.  
— А почему ко мне не пристают девушки? — возмутилась Бриана.  
— Прекрати снимать взглядом трусы с танцоров, и у тебя появится шанс! — посоветовал Дженсен и прижался губами к уху: — Пошли вниз. Ты говорил, в подвале играет чумовой диджей?  
— Боже, да ты и правда разогрелся для чилаута, — пробормотал Джаред, скользя ладонью по его вздыбленной ширинке.  
— И Бриана не подсмотрит, как я буду лапать тебя на танцполе, — невинно улыбнулся Дженсен. 

В его поцелуе кроме маракуйи и апельсина ощущался свежий холодок лимона. 

Диджей Джосс был в ударе. Если на первом этаже Фредди заводил публику энергичным хаусом, то здесь, в подвале, звучал психоделический транс — серебряные синтезаторные аккорды влекли за собой, гипнотическая атмосфера пьянила и наполняла тело космической энергией. В музыке слышались шум ветра и рев водопада, ласковый стук барабанов и рык голодного хищника. 

Рваный свет выхватывал движущиеся, блестящие от пота тела. Ладони танцующего за спиной Дженсена скользили по бедрам, и Джаред ощущал его всей кожей — сильного, красивого, управляющего пространством вокруг себя. 

Тело отзывалось всплесками возбуждения на каждую долю такта бас-барабана, на каждый выдох Дженсена в шею. Он, словно читая мысли, сдвинул ладони вперед и теперь почти касался изогнутого в тесных джинсах члена указательными и большими пальцами. При каждом движении Джаред рисовал задницей круги по его паху, плавясь от его твердости. 

— Джей! — громко проговорил Дженсен на ухо, но его голос, вплетаясь в электронные синтетические аккорды, прозвучал мягким шепотом. — У меня для тебя маленький подарок в честь новой работы.  
— Маленький? — уточнил Джаред, заводя руку назад и сжимая Дженсена между ног — ловя спиной вибрацию стона. — Не стоит умалять свои достоинства.  
— Зараза! — выдохнул Дженсен и в отместку прикусил за загривок, так что к копчику ринулся табун мурашек. Резко развернул Джареда лицом к себе, взял за руки и потянул в угол зала, к стене из грубого белого кирпича. Джаред не выдержал сладкой истомы, вжал Дженсена в стену и торопливо нашел губами его губы, жадно шаря ладонями по разгоряченному телу. 

Джаред даже безалкогольного коктейля не успел глотнуть, а казалось — усосал в одиночку бутылку шампанского: на языке взрывались радостные пузырьки, в груди было тепло, в паху жарко. Вкус Дженсена пьянил, от его запаха кружилась голова, музыка программировала тело на движение, и только слабый укол совести позволил с трудом взять себя в руки. Наверху все еще ждали друзья, чтобы поздравить Джареда с новой работой. 

— Джосс играет тут снова через две недели, — тяжело дыша и с сожалением застегивая ширинку Дженсена, сказал Джаред. 

Дженсен наклонился и оставил дразнящий поцелуй на груди, защемив губами сосок, а затем нехотя дернул футболку Джареда вниз. 

— Да, — кивнул с готовностью и притянул Джареда к себе, зацепив пальцами за шлевки джинсов. Спросил в губы: — Ты будешь свободен? А, кстати, об этом. 

Он полез в задний карман и вытянул сложенный вчетверо явно рекламный проспект. 

Мелькающий свет не давал ни черта разобрать, и Джаред посветил на картинку телефоном. 

Невыносимо синяя вода океана переливалась под иглами светодиодных лучей дискотечного шара, будто настоящими волнами, крыша бунгало обещала прохладу в знойный день, и пальцы ног поджались в кроссовках от желания ощутить всей стопой обжигающий белый песок. 

— Отдых на Карибах, — щелкнул Дженсен пальцами по глянцевой листовке с райской мечтой. — Я выучил расписание твоих эфиров, там есть окно в три дня. Скажи, когда сможешь выбраться, а я подстрою под тебя график операций. 

Три дня у океана. Вдвоем. 

Джаред закрыл глаза и представил Дженсена, выходящего из воды. 

Воображаемый Дженсен тяжело дышал после заплыва, мокрые соленые волосы стояли торчком, капли искрили на широких плечах, развратно ползли по сильному торсу к резинке плавок, туго обхватывающей бедра. Он приложил ладонь козырьком ко лбу, прячась от ослепительного солнца, и взглянул прямо на Джареда, улыбаясь радостно и свободно — ожившая фантазия, от которой захватывало дух. 

К мочке уха прижались горячие губы, и Дженсен напряженно произнес: 

— Эй. Если ты еще не готов к путешествиям, можем не ехать. Я заморожу тур, слетаем позже.  
— Нет! — Джаред распахнул глаза и сомкнул пальцы на его затылке, удерживая взгляд. — Я хочу это увидеть. Океан. Тебя. Мы поедем. Поедем. Спасибо! Но тебе точно пора подкорректировать шкалу масштабов. Это — маленький подарок?

Дженсен, игнорируя подколку, положил ладонь Джареду на грудь. 

— В последний свой раз в клубе я был уторчен в хлам. Я не употреблял шестнадцать лет и десять месяцев, почти забыл те ощущения. Но когда ты вот так на меня смотришь, я… Меня ведет хлеще, чем от кокса. Просто раздирает от энергии и… Я счастлив с тобой, Джей. 

Их обоих слегка качало в гипнотическом ритме, в короткие сэмплы синтезатора вплетались индийские и восточные мотивы, сталкивая в состояние транса. Планировщик телефона в руках мигнул напоминанием о завтрашнем эфире и вновь высветил лазоревую глубину океана и белоснежную пену у берега, высушенную солнцем пальму и выцветший ротанг маленького бунгало. 

— Знаешь, как бывает, — продолжил Дженсен, такой странно серьезный, что стало почти неловко, но Джаред лишь качнулся ближе, жадно ловя сквозь музыку каждое слово. — Ты постоянно принимаешь решения, которые кажутся тебе разумными, случайными, безрассудными или вынужденными… и порой накрывает ощущением, что тебя тащит по жизни рок, или проклятие, или какой-нибудь болотный монстр с Сатурна. Но в итоге ты все равно оказываешься там, где должен. Получаешь то, что заслужил именно ты.  
— О да, — улыбнулся Джаред ему в губы. — После луизианской зимы мы точно заслужили хорошую прожарку на карибском пляже.  
— И океан, — кивнул Дженсен без улыбки; его глаза горели так же ярко, как волны на фото и бьющие в белую стену лазерные лучи. — Мы заслужили океан. На двоих.

[ ](http://swamp.utrosovy.com/art/BC_Rigby_glava_8.png)


End file.
